A la recherche des scènes coupées
by filament-de-lune
Summary: C'est un concept un peu spécial, je ne peux pas faire de "vrai" résumé. Ce sont des mini-histoires. Avec du Jisbon bien sûr ;
1. Cendrillon

Hi everybody !

**MandyNormande** : Merci pour tes reviews sur ma dernière fic. Merci pour tes félicitations, tes compliments, ça m'encourage vivement ! C'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée l'histoire de Lisbon qui glisse avec ses pieds mouillés et tombe contre Jane lol. Et pour le mot de la fin : Vive les ascenseurs ! XD

**Silhara** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas Cendrillon mais peut-être que l'histoire qui suit va te faire changer d'avis, qui sait ? lol Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je préfère Belle aussi. Mais l'élue de mon cœur reste Pocahontas, je lui envie sa liberté et je lui envie John Smith !

Quand à Madeleine Hightower, je voulais lui donner un côté léger et drôle, d'où la phrase « On voit mieux d'ici que de mon bureau, se justifia-t-elle. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si vous voyez la même chose que moi." !

**ShaiArg** : 3h30 ? C'est des fois jusque l'heure là que j'écris ^^ Quand on est lancé, on s'arrête plus, c'est terrible ! Merci de ta review, ça fait tellement de bien de voir que certaines personnes lisent ma fic avec autant de plaisir ! J'espère que ce qui vient va te plaire autant ou presque.

**AVIS A TOUS :**

J'ai une idée qui m'est venue dans la tête il y a quelques jours, suite au visionnage d'une scène coupée de The Mentalist sur youtube. Je me suis dit :

« On écrit des histoires, des Oneshot, etc. Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas aussi écrire des scènes coupée ? Ça pourrait être marrant… »

Et j'en ai écrit. Plusieurs. Mais commençons par la première.

En gros, « A la recherche des scènes coupées » n'est pas une histoire mais une suite de mini-scènes qui pourraient se glisser dans un des épisodes de The Mentalist. Pour l'instant, mes mini-scènes vont de 343 mots à 1803. Comme quoi la taille peut varier ! Mais la taille n'est pas le plus important XD. J'espère que le concept vous plait. Comme je reprends mes études dès lundi, si je n'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire des longues histoires, j'en trouverai toujours pour faire des mini-scènes !

Voici la première. Bonne lecture.

**Cendrillon**

Jane entra dans la pièce des bureaux le sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil s'était levé tôt et la journée s'annonçait magnifique.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il à ses collègues.

- Salut.

- Bonjour, Jane.

- Salut, Jane.

- Lisbon est là ?

- Dans son bureau comme chaque jour…, marmonna Cho, concentré sur son travail.

- Merci !

Jane jeta sa veste sur son canapé et entra dans le bureau de Lisbon sans frapper. Il la découvrit perchée sur une chaise, frottant un carreau avec un chiffon dans les mains.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Bonjour, Jane. Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

Jane sourit à la mauvaise humeur de sa patronne.

- Moi, je vais bien, je ne suis pas en train de faire du ménage. Vous, par contre…

Lisbon soupira, descendit de sa chaise, vaporisa du produit à vitre sur son chiffon et remonta sur sa chaise.

- Vous savez qu'il y a une femme de ménage pour ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un que je ne connais pas farfouille dans mon bureau.

- Mais elle ne « farfouillera » pas dans votre bureau, dit Jane en se rapprochant de la chaise où se trouvait Lisbon et en posant ses mains sur le dossier. Elle est payée pour faire le ménage. Elle fait son truc et elle s'en va.

- Je peux faire les vitres de mon bureau toute seule.

La jeune femme continua de frotter puis elle descendit de la chaise et la décala pour se placer face à la deuxième vitre. Elle prit le produit et remonta sur la chaise.

- Vous avez finit la première vitre ? demanda Jane.

- Oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Vous avez appris où à faire le ménage ? Se moqua Jane. Il y a encore plein de taches !

Lisbon se retourna vers Jane d'un air scandalisée.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même !

Jane ne se fit pas prier. Il grimpa sur la chaise à côté de Lisbon, se collant à elle pour ne pas tomber.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'y a pas de place pour deux !

- Quand il y en a pour un…

Il arracha le chiffon et la bouteille des mains de Lisbon et vaporisa le produit sur la vitre. Puis il frotta de toutes ses forces pour faire partir les taches restantes.

- Pour commencer, Cendrillon, on ne vaporise pas le produit sur le chiffon mais sur la vitre, c'est plus efficace.

- Ne m'appelez pas Cendrillon.

- C'est ça ou Cosette, répondit-il en faisant son plus beau sourire à Lisbon.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Lisbon fit une grimace et arracha ses affaires des mains de Jane. Elle lui fit malgré tout confiance en utilisant sa méthode pour la seconde vitre. Jane la regarda faire tout en restant collé à elle et il se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore poussé de la chaise. La porte du bureau était restée ouverte et Cho entra en hésitant.

- Patron, je… pose ça sur votre bureau, dit-t-il en laissant une feuille sur le bureau de Lisbon. C'est la recherche que vous m'avez demandée.

Il fronçait les sourcils et questionnait Jane du regard en voyant que celui-ci semblait s'amuser.

- Merci, répondit Lisbon sans quitter la vitre des yeux.

- On nettoie, expliqua Jane.

- Je vois.

- Tu veux venir nous aider ?

- C'est gentil mais j'ai assez de fenêtre chez moi. Et puis à trois sur une chaise…

Cho sortit du bureau sous le regard amusé de Jane. Ce dernier se retourna pour observer sa patronne astiquer la deuxième et dernière vitre de la pièce.

- Maintenant, vous faites une parfaite Cendrillon, la complimenta-t-il. Vous avez un prince charmant ?

- N'importe quoi…

- Non, parce que je peux faire le prince charmant, si vous voulez.

Lisbon arrêta de nettoyer et tourna son visage vers le consultant. Elle croisa alors son regard bleu et sentit comme un courant électrique dans tout son corps. Ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer et étrangement, elle n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher.

- Vous ne dites rien ? demanda Jane en baissant le ton de sa voix.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien dans le rôle du prince charmant, répliqua finalement Lisbon en détournant le regard.

Elle se mit à astiquer de nouveau mais un sourire restait imprégné sur ses lèvres. Jane le remarqua.

- Vous plaisantez, je suis parfait dans le rôle du prince charmant ! J'ai de l'argent, une grande maison, un beau sourire…

Lisbon se tourna vers lui en souriant de plus belle.

- Mais quel prétentieux !

- Ne dites pas le contraire, je sais que vous aimez bien mon sourire.

- Ah ah… Vous ne pouvez pas être mon prince charmant. Le prince charmant de Cendrillon a les cheveux bruns foncé, d'abord.

Jane éclata de rire.

- Combien de fois avez-vous regardé Cendrillon, Lisbon ?

- Hum… un certain nombre, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

- J'imagine ! Mais vous savez, Cendrillon a les cheveux blonds et vous avez les cheveux noirs. Donc pour compenser, vous avez besoin d'un prince aux cheveux clairs.

- Descendez de ma chaise…

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez me le demander. Vous avez tenu longtemps. Vous aimez bien mon sourire ?

Lisbon poussa Jane de sa chaise et il sauta sur le sol en rigolant.

- Votre sourire m'exaspère !

- Je sais.

Lisbon termina sa vitre et descendit de sa chaise. Elle posa son chiffon et le produit sur son bureau et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon. Jane se rapprocha d'elle.

- Et c'est normal, à cause de lui, vous me cédez bien trop de choses.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de votre sourire, se défendit Lisbon.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Lisbon sourit mais ne répondit rien.

- Si j'étais votre patron, ce serait vos yeux qui me feraient faire n'importe quoi, avoua Jane de sa voix la plus calme.

Lisbon eut une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi me cédez-vous autant de choses ? Insista Jane.

- Parce que… vous êtes…, bégaya Lisbon en rougissant. Vous êtes vous.

- Je suis moi ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- Votre prince charmant, ajouta Jane.

Il sourit et la fixa en clignant lentement des yeux. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'hypnose… Lisbon sentit une force la pousser vers lui mais elle résista du mieux qu'elle pu. Puis Jane caressa sa joue avec son doigt comme on le fait à un enfant et il sortit de son bureau sans rien ajouter.


	2. Rouge à lèvres

**LittleMissFierce :** Merci ! Voici la suivante !

ShaiArg : Merci ! Celle-ci est assez « chou » aussi, j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour celle-ci… (Sachant que j'en ai écrit 5 pour l'instant, en tout.)

Silhara : Bon, je n'ai pas réussit à te faire aimer Cendrillon, tant pis lol. Moi j'avais un chinchilla qui s'appelait Koda comme dans frère des ours et un chat « Simba », je te laisse deviner de quel Walt Disney ça vient, c'est fastoche =D

Ici, je ne parle pas de Cho, c'est Van Pelt qui intervient. Eh oui, faut varier ^^

Sweetylove30 : En voilà encore une qui je crois est un peu plus « chaude » que l'autre. Mais ça reste bon enfant quand même. Merci pour ta review !

Luciole : Le but dans ces scènes coupées c'est de pouvoir les intégrer dans un épisode donc si je fais un « petit baiser » comme tu dis, c'est plus compliquer. Mais je vais y travailler ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

MandyNormande : Merci ! J'aime bien les trucs drama mais j'ai toujours peur quand j'arrive à la fin. A chaque j'me dis « oh non, ça peut pas finir comme ça… » mais en général, c'est plus fort et ça donne plus de sens à l'histoire si ça finit mal. Plus j'en lis, plus je m'y fais ! J'ai hâte de lire ce que tu nous a écrit ! Et voici une nouvelle scène coupée !

**Rouge à lèvres**

Lisbon relisait le dernier compte-rendu d'enquête qu'elle avait rédigé. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordinateur depuis presque deux heures et de temps à autres, ses yeux sautaient une ligne.

- « Interrogatoire de Monsieur Lucas Treyis fait par l'agent Grace Van Pelt », relut-elle. N'importe quoi, c'était Cho.

- Vous parlez souvent toute seule ?

Elle sut au son de sa voix que Jane était entré dans son bureau, cependant, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, trop concentrée sur son travail.

- « Interrogatoire de Monsieur Lucas Treyis fait par l'agent Kimball Cho », c'est mieux, dit-elle. Désolée, j'étais concentrée, Jane. C'était quoi votre question ?

Elle releva furtivement les yeux vers le consultant puis les reposa sur l'écran.

- Vous vous tapez la tête sur ce dossier depuis plus de deux heures, vous voulez de l'aide ? lui proposa gentiment Jane.

- Non, ça va aller. Je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs en rédigeant ce compte-rendu donc je corrige, expliqua Lisbon. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore au bureau à cette heure ? Vous allez dormir ici ? Oh non, j'ai mis tout ce paragraphe au féminin alors que je parle de Lucas Teyis…

- Grace est encore là aussi, répondit Jane.

Lisbon lâcha des yeux son écran pour jeter un œil dans la pièce à côté. Effectivement, Van Pelt était assise à son bureau et semblait faire des recherches. Etrange. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture et poussa un profond soupir en découvrant d'autres erreurs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Lisbon, rentrez chez vous, vous finirez ça demain. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière, je me trompe ?

- Non…, répondit Lisbon en éteignant son ordinateur.

- Des cauchemars ?

Lisbon n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup dormit mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Jane. Elle chercha un mensonge crédible et se leva de sa chaise, contournant son bureau pour se positionner face à lui.

- Tout va bien, j'ai juste…

Soudain, elle fixa un peu plus intensément les lèvres du consultant.

- Mais…

- Quoi ?

- C'est du rouge à lèvres ? S'exclama-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-curieuse.

- Non, dit Jane d'un air gêné en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

- Si ! dit Lisbon en souriant. Je sais reconnaître du rouge à lèvres. Vous avez embrassé qui ?

- Personne…

Lisbon lui lança un regard perçant, pensant qu'il craquerait et lui dévoilerait un prénom. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'éviter le regard de la jeune femme.

- Allez, dites-moi c'est qui, je ne le dirai à personne.

Jane se mit à rire en entendant le ton de supplication dans la voix de sa patronne.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?

- Comme ça, dit Lisbon en haussant les épaules.

- Je vous échange le prénom de la femme à qui appartient ce rouge à lèvres contre…

Lisbon attendit la suite avec appréhension, regardant Jane qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- …contre ce qui vous a empêché de dormir la nuit dernière, dit-il finalement.

- J'allais vous l'expliquer. J'ai juste regardé un film d'horreur le soir et je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, répondit Lisbon.

- Oh, j'aurais du être plus clair, s'excusa Jane en levant le doigt vers elle avec un sourire. Je veux le prénom de celui qui était dans votre lit la nuit dernière et qui vous a empêché de dormir.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Comment savait-il ?

- Personne… personne n'était dans mon lit… c'est le film qui…, bégaya-t-elle.

- Allez, jouez franc jeux, Lisbon ! Rit Jane. Je sais qu'il y a un homme dans l'histoire. Hier, vous avez porté un petit blouson de cuir pour homme toute la journée et vous avez cru que je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais je suis mentaliste. Alors, c'est qui ?

Il se pencha pour bien positionner son regard dans celui de Lisbon, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas lui mentir.

- C'était… quelqu'un.

- Un prénom contre un prénom, Lisbon.

Lisbon baissa le regard vers le bas et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Il s'appelle Esteban. C'était un copain de la fac…

- Oh…, sourit Jane, heureux d'avoir eut ce qu'il voulait. Vous êtes amoureuse ?

- Hey ! S'énerva Lisbon, rougissant de nouveau. C'est un prénom contre un prénom ! Je vous ai dit que c'était un ami de la fac, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! A votre tour !

- D'accord. Ce rouge à lèvres appartient à Grace, elle me l'a prêté pour que je vous soutire des informations.

- Quoi ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Et si ! Se moqua Jane. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Je me suis fait avoir ?

Jane acquiesça d'un air désolé.

- De toute façon, il n'est là que de passage, se défendit Lisbon. Il vit à Londres et il y retourne demain.

Jane avait eut la réponse qu'il cherchait mais il ne s'en alla pas pour autant, s'amusant de la situation plus que Lisbon, qui commençait à ne plus se sentir à l'aise du tout. « Reprends la situation en main, s'encouragea-t-elle, il détalera comme un lapin. » Elle approcha son pouce des lèvres de Jane et les frotta doucement.

- Vous en avez encore un peu, là…

Jane la laissa faire pendant un court instant puis il se recula.

- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification. Quelques secondes de discussion silencieuse. Puis le consultant reprit la parole.

- Je vais rendre son rouge à lèvres à Grace.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

- Bonne nuit, Jane, lui dit Lisbon.

Le consultant se retourna et la fixa avec un regard lourd de sens, sans l'once d'un sourire.

- Oui, merci. Dormez bien, Lisbon. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, vous avez du travail qui vous attend.

Puis il quitta le bureau en la laissant ainsi réfléchir à la signification de cette phrase. Il aurait très bien pu lui dire « ne le revoyez pas », tout aurait été plus clair.

- Jane ! Appela Lisbon alors que celui-ci était à mi-chemin entre son bureau et celui de Van Pelt.

Il fit volte-face et vit la jeune femme lui faire signe de revenir. Il ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit dans son bureau.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Lisbon sentit une décharge électrique dans son dos lorsque Jane approcha son visage du sien et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il l'observa ainsi quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Lisbon retint sa respiration.

- Je vous crois, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi teniez-vous à me le dire ?

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous le savoir ?

Le consultant lui envoya un grand sourire auquel elle répondit par un autre sourire faisant naître une fossette au coin de sa bouche. Puis il la quitta pour la deuxième fois, rejoignant le bureau de Van Pelt qui les avait observés du coin de l'œil.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque Jane lui tendit son rouge à lèvres.

- Ça a marché.

- Et ?

- Un copain de la fac qui retourne en Europe dès demain, expliqua Jane, confiant.

- C'est bien, répondit Van Pelt en acquiesçant.

Jane esquissa un sourire

- C'est bien, oui.


	3. Et si

Merci à **LittleMissFierce**, **Sweetylove30**, **Mini**, **Silhara** et **Luciole** pour leurs dernières reviews !

J'ai peu de temps devant moi donc je m'excuse de ne pas répondre personnellement à chaque review.

Ainsi, pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux mini-scènes aujourd'hui ! (De plus, je ne pourrai pas en poster d'autres dans la semaine car je pars à Nancy dans mon appart _où je n'ai pas internet_ dès ce soir, et ce jusque samedi prochain !

Cette mini-scène peut s'inclure dans un épisode mais elle est un peu particulière, je ne sais pas trop si je peux lui donner le nom de « mini-scène ». Pas grave, on dira que c'est l'intrus !

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !

**Et si…**

Lisbon rangea le dernier dossier tout en bas de l'étagère et se releva en poussant un soupir de contentement.

- Yes !

Elle se recula pour contempler son œuvre. La bibliothèque contenant toutes les copies de ses comptes-rendus d'enquête était parfaitement rangée, les dossiers étaient triés dans l'ordre chronologique, les classeurs abîmés étaient rafistolés et elle avait mis des étiquettes partout. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte de bureau.

- Entrez !

- Patron, commença Cho

- Regarde ça ! s'exclama Lisbon en désignant les étagères du doigt.

- Beau boulot, commenta Cho. Il y a un homme qui voudrait vous parler.

- Oui, où est-il ? demanda la jeune femme, dos à la porte.

- Je suis là.

Lisbon reconnut la voix mais elle ne se retourna pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et des images défilèrent dans sa tête, chassant toute la satisfaction qu'elle avait ressentit en ayant terminé son rangement. Elle entendit vaguement un « je vous laisse » et la porte se referma. S'appuyant sur son bureau, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de revoir ce visage qui appartenait à un homme qui l'avait tellement détestée.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Sa voix tremblait et elle ne fit aucun effort pour l'en empêcher, trop bouleversée par la présence de l'homme.

- Salut, petite sœur. Je suis venu te demander pardon.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers son étagère, tentant de chasser ces morceaux de souvenirs qui lui procuraient une douleur atroce au niveau du cœur.

- Si… tu pouvais au moins me regarder. Teresa ?

Son frère avait baissé le ton de sa voix et elle crut y déceler de la peur et de la déception. Lentement, elle se retourna. Il n'avait pas changé. Excepté quelques rides, et peut-être avait-il gagné un peu de ventre. Elle croisa son regard et n'y décela aucune colère, aucune haine.

- C'est moi qui…, tenta-t-elle de dire alors que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Je suis tellement désolée, Tommy…

Son frère s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras juste à temps, avant que ses jambes flageolantes ne la fassent s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Quand j'ai vu… maman… avec le respirateur artificiel et… quand j'ai compris que papa ne s'occuperait pas de vous trois, j'ai… je me suis dit que vous ne deviez pas la voir comme ça. C'était horrible, Tommy, je ne voulais pas que vous gardiez ce souvenir d'elle…

Lisbon pleurait à chaudes larmes, bercée par les bras forts de son frère.

- Je sais, Teresa, je sais. J'ai compris, maintenant.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir empêché de la voir.

- Et moi je suis désolé de t'en avoir voulu aussi longtemps. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir gâché du temps à te détester alors que le seul responsable de tout ça, c'était ce putain de chauffard ivre.

Tommy frotta une dernière fois le dos de sa sœur et cette dernière se dégagea de son étreinte en essuyant ses yeux.

- Oublions tout ça, tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- D'accord. Juste une question. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant, Tommy ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais… j'ai reçu une lettre d'un de tes amis ou d'une de tes amies. Je ne sais pas c'est qui parce qu'il ou elle a signé « un/une ami(e) de Teresa », ajouta Tommy en souriant. Et il ou elle a précisé que je ne devais pas parler de cette lettre mais si il ou elle est ton ami(e), il ou elle connait les Lisbon et donc il ou elle aurait du se méfier de moi.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion. Elle n'avait pas d'amie fille. Enfin si, il y avait Van Pelt qui était une fille très sensible et qui aurait pu être capable de faire ça, mais pas à sa supérieure.

- Ce n'était pas une lettre très longue. Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, ton dernier vœu avant de mourir était que je me réconcilie avec nos deux autres frères et tu disais que tu me pardonnais pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais, tu n'es pas morte mais ça m'a fait comprendre que tu pouvais mourir à n'importe quel moment.

- Surtout avec le consultant infernal qui fait partie de mon équipe, ajouta Lisbon avec un sourire.

- En tout cas, l'auteur de cette lettre est un ami ou une amie qui te veut du bien. Mais qui n'aime pas être remercié, je présume !

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut lorsque les paroles de son frère cheminèrent jusqu'à son cerveau. Qui, dans son équipe, n'aimait pas être remercié ?

- Enfin, voilà, je suis là. Je ne suis pas encore allé voir les deux autres mais… c'est pour dans la semaine.

Lisbon reprit son sourire normal et montra la photo d'elle et de ses trois frères qui étaient posée sur une étagère.

- Je vous ai toujours auprès de moi.

- Moi aussi, vous êtes dans mon portefeuille.

- Mais il n'y a pas de place dans un portefeuille ! Je dois étouffer !

Au dehors du bureau, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho n'osaient pas regarder ce qui se passait derrière les vitres mais de temps à autres, Van Pelt jetait un œil.

- Ils rigolent ensemble, ça a l'air de bien se passer. Tu es sûr que c'est son frère, Cho ?

- Il lui ressemble un peu, expliqua ce dernier.

- Ouais, peut-être.

- Salut la compagnie !

- Salut Jane. Non, attends, ne va pas dans…

Van Pelt avait voulu stopper Jane mais il s'était arrêté lui-même lorsqu'il avait vu qui était dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il resta béat quelques secondes et fit demi-tour.

- Je vais me faire un thé.

- Attends Jane ! Tu sais c'est qui ? l'interrogea Van Pelt.

- Non…

Puis le consultant disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

- Il sait, commenta Cho.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Lisbon posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, le conduisant vers les membres de son équipe.

- Voici trois membres de mon équipe sur les quatre. Ici, c'est Cho. Là, c'est Rigsby et là, c'est Van Pelt. Voici mon petit frère, Tommy.

- T'es pas obligée de dire « petit » tu sais.

Lisbon lui sourit puis se tourna vers ses collègues.

- Où est Jane ?

- Caché dans la cuisine, répondit Cho non sans esquisser un sourire.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils puis elle entraina son frère vers la cuisine. Jane était dos à la porte et regardait la bouilloire sans vraiment la voir. Il entendit des pas arriver et prit une grande inspiration. Il se retourna et vit arriver les deux Lisbon. La jeune femme posa ses yeux dans les siens et Jane put y voir un mélange de reconnaissance et de joie. Elle marcha lentement vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule. Jane leva les mains en l'air, comme s'il n'était pour rien dans la venue de son frère.

- Il y a une raison ? demanda Jane en souriant légèrement, sentant les cheveux de la jeune femme lui chatouiller le cou.

- Le ferme, je sais que c'est vous.

Jane regarda Tommy d'un regard lourd de reproches mais garda son sourire. Finalement, il posa ses mains dans le dos de Lisbon et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

- Merci, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle libéra Jane et Tommy s'approcha d'eux.

- C'est lui, déclara Lisbon. Patrick Jane.

- « le consultant infernal » ?, s'enquit son frère.

- Lisbon se mordit la lèvre en se reprochant intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la bouche à ce sujet. Surtout avec son frère.

- Quoi ? Vous avez dit que j'étais infernal ? S'étonna Jane.

- Osez dire que vous ne l'êtes pas !

Jane désigna son propre torse avec ses mains en feignant d'être surpris puis il se tourna vers Tommy.

- J'espère qu'on pourra apprendre à se connaître. Est-ce que ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre un de ces jours pour parler de Lisbon ? Si vous pouviez me fournir quelques informations compromettantes…

- Hey ! s'indigna Lisbon. Je ne vous laisserai jamais tous les deux seuls, c'est clair ?

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, déclara Tommy en serrant la main de Jane, ignorant le regard agacé de sa sœur.

- Ok, stop ! Je te raccompagne, dit Lisbon en poussant son frère en dehors de la cuisine.

Elle se retourna et mima un « attendez-moi ici » avec ses lèvres à Jane avant de sortir. Ce dernier sourit et versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

- Je suis content de t'avoir vue. Je t'appellerai, tu viendras manger chez moi, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Lisbon en serrant une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

- Il t'adore.

- Qui ?

- Le consultant infernal.

- On s'entend bien, dit Lisbon en détournant le regard.

- Non, tu sais ce que je voulais dire…

- Ne commence pas ! Tu as passé ton temps à me taquiner quand on était petit, ça suffit.

- Il faut bien que je rattrape le temps perdu !

- Pas comme ça !

Le frère de Lisbon haussa les épaules en riant puis les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui. Lisbon retourna dans la cuisine et constata que Jane l'y avait attendue, son thé à la main.

- Il faut que je vous fasse un topo sur Tommy.

- Allez-y, dit Jane en souriant.

- Il adore les histoires à l'eau de rose. Quand il était plus jeune, il passait son temps à me taquiner sur tous les garçons que je pouvais fréquenter. Et même sur ceux que je ne fréquentais pas… Et il va probablement essayer de me faire sortir avec Cho, Rigsby et tous les hommes qui m'auront adressé la parole une fois ou plus.

Jane se mit à rire et avala un peu de thé de travers. Il posa sa tasse sur la table.

- Poursuivez.

- Et étant donné les circonstances…, continua Lisbon dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil.

- Je serai le premier, compléta Jane.

Devant l'air embarrassé de Lisbon, Jane se mit à rire de plus belle et s'empara de sa tasse de thé.

- Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser…, dit-il en frôlant la main de Lisbon avec ses doigts. Pas vous ?

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya avant de la laisser seule dans la cuisine remit en cause tout ce que pensait Lisbon. Avant cet instant précis, elle était persuadée que Jane n'était pas prêt à refaire sa vie avec une femme. Et si elle s'était trompée ?


	4. Postit

Cette mini-scène est très courte. Mais je crois qu'elle ne perd pas en efficacité, au contraire. J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'aimerai la voir sur mon petit écran…

**Post-it.**

Jane referma la porte de sa maison en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Un criminel assassiné, une victime en partie coupable, une affaire difficile, une Lisbon sur les nerfs. Lui et le reste de l'équipe étaient restés quatre jours sur cette enquête, allant de fausse piste en fausse piste et leur supérieure avaient été très susceptible sur tout, sans exception. Mais tout était terminé.

Le consultant enleva sa veste de costume et la déposa sur le dossier de son canapé. Lorsqu'il s'assit juste à côté, il remarqua qu'un bout de papier jaune vif dépassait de sa poche. Il sortit le post-it et découvrit avec surprise que c'était celui-là même qu'il avait collé sur la bouteille de Vodka qui se trouvait dans le premier tiroir du bureau de Lisbon, le soir où l'affaire avait commencé et où il avait compris que les journées suivantes allaient être longues et peu fructifiantes. Et en voyant Lisbon surmenée et agacée en permanence, il avait eut peur qu'elle ne cède au vice. Il avait donc cherché les mots justes puis finalement, il avait inscrit « Ne pas toucher. » sur la bouteille d'alcool et juste à côté, il avait posé une plaque de chocolat noir avec le petit message suivant : « Mangez-moi. ». Il sourit en découvrant un autre post-it rose collé derrière « Mangez-moi » où il reconnut l'écriture de Lisbon :

« Merci. PS : Pour la prochaine fois, j'ai un faible pour le noir aux noisettes entières. ».

Il colla le post-it rose sur son réfrigérateur, tout en se disant que Lisbon avait apparemment jugé utile de garder « Ne pas toucher. » comme un aide-mémoire. Il se félicita d'avoir une fois de plus trouvé les mots justes pour lui venir en aide. Il posa ses yeux rieurs sur le post-it.

- Aux noisettes entières, lut-il à voix haute. C'est noté, Lisbon.

A l'instant même, devant sa télévision, Lisbon finissait la plaque de chocolat qu'elle avait entamé la veille, se demandant avec un sourire aux lèvres si Jane avait trouvé son petit mot.


	5. Un réglement particulier

**Un règlement particulier.**

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas oublié votre anniversaire. » C'était le mot que venait de trouver Jane devant sa porte en rentrant chez lui. A côté était posé un paquet cadeau bleu et vert et lorsqu'il s'en saisit un sourire aux lèvres, le poids du paquet le surprit.

- Hou là !

Il devina que ce devait être un livre mais étant donné le poids, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être à part un dictionnaire. Personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire de toute la journée. Non pas que ses amis s'en moquaient mais ils ne connaissaient pas la date à laquelle il était né. Et Jane s'était bien gardé de le leur dire, trop content de passer inaperçu. Et de toute façon, depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, il ne voulait en aucun cas fêter une année supplémentaire sans elles. Et malgré le fait que Lisbon connaisse la date exacte de la naissance du consultant, elle avait été assez intelligente et diplomate pour n'en parler à personne. Cependant, elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Trop curieux pour patienter plus longtemps, Jane ne perdit pas de temps à se faire un thé. Il ouvrit immédiatement le paquet sur lequel était écrit « Joyeux anniversaire » et ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise devant le pavé posé sur ses genoux, portant le titre : « Règlement du CBI ». Il se mit à rire devant l'audace de Lisbon, tout en se disant que décidemment, il avait du dépasser les bornes un grand nombre de fois pour qu'elle en vienne à lui offrir un règlement pour son anniversaire.

- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon…, murmura-t-il, amusé et heureux à la fois.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et parcourut le mot que Lisbon avait écrit.

« D'après moi, il n'est parfois pas assez complet ou pas assez clair, pardonnez mes ratures. Votre supérieure, l'agent Lisbon. »

Il ne comprit pas ce que ça signifiait et décida de lire le début, juste pour voir. Il ne fut pas déçu car dès la page suivante, il vit que Lisbon avait griffonné quelque chose en haut de la page.

« ainsi que Monsieur Patrick Jane »

Il remarque qu'elle avait fait un V en dessous pour inclure ces quelques mots dans une phrase. Il lut la phrase.

« … et tout membre du CBI est tenu de n'exprimer aucun jugement hâtif devant un suspect ou un témoin. »

Le V se trouvait entre « CBI » et « est tenu ».

Il se mit à rire et tourna rapidement toutes les pages du règlement, constatant que sa supérieure avait rajouté des mots partout, au milieu des pages, parfois sur le côté, parfois de travers. Et parfois en grosses lettres majuscules. Il revint au début du livre et commença à lire.

« Un subordonné doit le respect à tous ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.»

Dans la marge, Lisbon avait rajouté : « Même si le subordonné a raison et que son supérieur a tort. Il est donc interdit au subordonné de critiquer ou de taquiner son supérieur de quelque façon que ce soit ! » Elle avait entouré « taquiner » et cela le fit sourire. Il n'en revenait pas du cadeau qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était un livre remplit de mots de Lisbon le concernant. Bon, d'accord, c'était pour lui interdire des tas de choses mais quitte à la décevoir, il prendrait tout au second degré et dérogerait au règlement autant qu'avant, si ce n'est plus. Mais elle s'en doutait forcément. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

« De même, un subordonné doit tenir au courant son supérieur hiérarchique direct de toutes ses actions, quelque soit la situation. »

Juste en dessous, Lisbon avait noté : « Surtout lorsque l'action en question est illégale, dangereuse ou peut mettre en péril le poste et la réputation du supérieur en question ». Le mot « réputation » était souligné quatre fois. Un peu plus loin :

« Un membre du CBI ne doit en aucun cas mêler sa vie privée à sa vie professionnelle. »

« Exemple » avait rajouté Lisbon, « Un consultant ne doit pas questionner son supérieur sur sa vie privée. Quel que soit le niveau de sa curiosité. » Jane ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire devant les remarques de Lisbon, toutes plus affectueuses les unes que les autres. Parce que malgré les reproches, il savait que derrière chaque mot se cachait un de ses sourires. Il poursuivit.

« Aucune violence, insulte ou vengeance envers un témoin, un suspect ou un criminel ne sera tolérée au sein des bureaux du CBI ni en dehors, sous peine d'amandes, d'emprisonnement et/ou d'exclusion définitive du CBI.» Lisbon avait souligné « vengeance », « criminel » et « emprisonnement » sans ajouter de commentaires. Jane déglutit en sachant que ce n'était pas un sourire qui était caché derrière ces mots mais deux yeux couleur émeraude emplis de tristesse. Il passa rapidement à la page suivante.

« Un supérieur hiérarchique endossera les erreurs de ses subordonnés lors d'un compte-rendu auprès de son propre supérieur. » Lisbon avait fait une flèche et avait écrit de travers dans la marge : « Ainsi, l'agent Teresa Lisbon est autorisée à maltraiter son consultant si elle estime que cela est nécessaire. Un fouet lui serra fournit gratuitement. » Jane éclata de rire. Où était-elle allée chercher tout ça ? Il tombait sous le charme de son humour qu'il ne connaissait pas autant qu'il l'imaginait.

Il entama la partie « sécurité et bureaux ».

« En cas d'incendie ou d'inondation, tout membre du CBI est prié de suivre les instructions affichés dans chaque bureau afin de veiller à la sécurité de tous. » Lisbon avait dessiné un astérisque et en bas de la page, d'une jolie écriture, elle avait ajouté :

« Il doit être évident pour tout subordonné que son supérieur passe avant tout. Sauver votre supérieur, c'est sauver votre peau. » Jane rit de plus belle. Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de son sourire. Il tourna quelques pages vierges de notes manuscrites et s'arrêta à la prochaine note.

« Un bureau du CBI appartient à un seul membre du CBI. Les pièces communes telles que les cuisines, pièces de repos, toilettes, etc. sont au service de tous. »

Lisbon avait ajouté « Il est rappelé, pour le bien de tous, que le canapé marron est réservé à Monsieur Patrick Jane. » Elle lui accordait au moins cela, c'était gentil de sa part.

Il poursuivit sa lecture jusque tard le soir. Lisbon avait passé un temps fou à écrire toutes ces bêtises mais il prenait un tel plaisir à les lire que ça en valait la peine. Finalement, un thé à la main et allongé bien confortablement sur son matelas, il arriva à la dernière page, qui clôturait la partie « travail ».

« Un employé du CBI doit prévenir un mois à l'avance de son départ s'il tient à démissionner. ». Lisbon avait rayé toute la fin de la phrase à partir de « doit » et l'avait remplacé par « ne doit pas démissionner s'il aime bien son supérieur hiérarchique. En effet, pour un supérieur, la démission d'un subordonné estimé et apprécié peut conduire à une grande tristesse, entraînant inévitablement une baisse de motivation. Ainsi, il est évident qu'aucune dérogation ne sera acceptée. » Jane sentit sa gorge se serrer. La phrase le touchait peut-être un peu trop mais ses émotions se mélangeaient. Entre la hantise de savoir comment se terminerait l'affaire John Le Rouge et la joie de sentir à quel point Lisbon l'appréciait, il se sentait sur une corde raide. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il tuerait John Le Rouge. Mais Lisbon faisait dangereusement pencher la balance. Et il ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou pas.

Lisbon rangeait son pot de glace lorsque son téléphone portable vibra sur sa table en bois. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis un certain temps, croisant les doigts pour que ce soit un message de Jane. Elle referma vivement le congélateur et courut jusqu'à son téléphone. « 1 message ». Elle l'ouvrit.

« Je ne vous dirai pas à quel point j'ai été touché, Lisbon, parce que ce serait trop me dévoiler. Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, Jane. »

Lisbon sourit à la lecture du message parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle s'était amusée à faire ce cadeau et elle savait qu'il allait plaire à Jane mais quelque part, elle avait appréhendé sa réaction. Elle avait hésité à le lui offrir parce qu'elle avait eut le sentiment de se dévoiler dans ses mots. Pourtant, tout ça ne concernait que le règlement et Jane. Pas elle. D'un autre côté, elle était le trait d'union entre Jane et le règlement. Et d'une certaine façon, elle aimait et respectait les deux, l'un autant que l'autre, même si elle devait en temps qu'agent, choisir le règlement. Mais Jane faisait dangereusement pencher la balance. Et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait cela ou pas.


	6. Vipères

Merci à **Luciole** et **Cleem** pour leurs reviews ! Je viens de poster le chapitre 5 (j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire) et voici le 6, j'espère que le 5 vous a plu si vous l'avez lu, et je pense que celui-ci est assez sympa aussi !

Bonne lecture !

**6 . Vipères**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y serons dans une dizaine de minutes, ce n'est plus très long.

Le shérif d'un village reculé conduisait Lisbon et Jane auprès d'une victime, assassinée en plein cœur d'une forêt dont les arbres obscurcissaient la vue. Des énormes feuilles leur tombaient devant les yeux au moment où ils ne s'y attendaient pas, les faisant trébucher régulièrement sur des racines sortant de nulle part. Le sol était légèrement boueux, si bien qu'ils devaient regarder sans cesse où ils mettaient les pieds, tout en poussant les branchages avec leurs bras et en écoutant la voix du shérif pour ne pas se perdre.

- Tout va bien, Lisbon ? demanda Jane.

Il se retourna pour jeter un œil à sa patronne qui fermait la marche.

- Oui, ça va, mais concentrez-vous plutôt sur vos pieds, répondit Lisbon.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, écoutant le shérif leur présenter la victime. Le village étant petit, elle était évidemment connue de tout le monde.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas trop ? demanda Lisbon.

- Non, je ne vois pas… Faites attention, par ici ! S'alarma soudain le shérif. C'est un coin où il y a des vipères. Tenez, j'en vois une sur ce caillou et il y en a sûrement d'autres aux alentours.

- Elles peuvent nous sauter dessus ? Demanda Jane en riant.

- Non mais si vous leur marchez dessus, elles peuvent se fâcher.

- Oh… Vous entendez Lisbon ? Des vipères mangeuses d'hommes ! C'est Cho qui va être jaloux…

Jane attendait avec impatience une remarque agacée de Lisbon mais personne ne lui répondit. Inquiet, il se retourna. Lisbon était debout, les bras écartés légèrement en avant comme si quelque chose lui fonçait dessus, et ses yeux étaient clos.

- Lisbon ?

Jane se rapprocha de quelques pas et se pencha pour voir ses yeux.

- Lisbon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai… Je ne peux pas, chuchota la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ne me dites pas que ce sont ces petits trucs qui vous font peur !

- Je ne sais pas quelle taille… Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

- Vous me faites une blague ? Parce qu'elle est excellente, j'adore, ajouta Jane en souriant. Mais on est en train de perdre le shérif là.

La respiration de Lisbon s'accéléra.

- Je sais… je sais…

Réalisant que sa supérieure était réellement terrorisée, Jane posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son épaule mais Lisbon recula brusquement.

- Lisbon, ces vipères sont toutes petites, expliqua calmement Jane. Elles ne mangent pas les humains, je plaisantais tout à l'heure.

- Je sais, Jane, gémit Lisbon sans daigner ouvrir les yeux. Je sais…

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et Jane commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter car le shérif n'avait apparemment pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Lisbon, il faut avancer maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Détendez-vous, prenez ma main et avancez, dit-il en lui prenant une main.

Lisbon rapprocha ses deux mains de son corps et serra les poings.

- Je vous dis que je ne peux pas !

- Lisbon…

- J'essaie ! J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'essaie, Jane…

Jane regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien qui ressemblait à un chemin qui pourrait les sortir de cette forêt envahissante. S'ils perdaient le shérif, la seule chose à faire serait de continuer tout droit. Il se retourna vers Lisbon et du se rendre à l'évidence elle était terrifiée, paralysée par la peur, et elle n'avancerait sous aucun prétexte.

- Ok. Je vais vous porter.

- Non…

- Lisbon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, dit Jane d'une voix plus ferme. Je vais passer mon bras derrière votre dos et l'autre derrière vos genoux et je vais vous soulever. Ne paniquez pas, d'accord ?

- Je ne peux plus bouger, murmura Lisbon, les yeux toujours clos.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous devez vous laisser faire. Je pose mon bras dans votre dos, vous le sentez ?

- Oui.

- Et l'autre derrière vos genoux. Passez vos bras derrière mon cou.

Lisbon parvint à bouger ses bras pour s'agripper à Jane.

- Parfait. Allez, on y va, dit Jane dans un souffle en décollant Lisbon du sol.

Il commença à marcher en regardant bien où il mettait les pieds, se concentrant pour éviter les vipères. Mais il n'en avait vu qu'une, celle que lui avait montré le shérif.

- Tout va bien, Lisbon, on avance, accrochez-vous.

- Il y en a encore ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Des serpents, il y en a encore ?

Lisbon était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et du moment qu'il ne lui jurerait pas qu'il n'y avait plus de vipères, elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux.

- J'en vois encore mais ils sont très calmes, mentit Jane.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça. Probablement parce que tenir Lisbon dans ses bras avait quelque chose d'agréable, et savoir qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui que de n'importe qui en cet instant était plutôt gratifiant.

- Vous étiez juste fatiguée de marcher, en fait ?

- Quoi ? s'indigna la jeune femme, toujours agrippée au cou de Jane.

- Allez, avouez-le. Vous avez fait ça rien que pour que je vous porte, hein ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger !

- Vous vous êtes dit que ce serait sympa de faire le voyage dans mes bras, pour changer, la taquina Jane.

- Posez-moi par terre !

- Un serpent !

- Non, ne me posez pas !

Jane se mit à éclater de rire. Lisbon comprit qu'il plaisantait et elle entrouvrit les yeux, regardant tout autour d'eux alors que Jane continuait d'avancer.

- Il n'y a plus de serpents, si ?

- Je ne sais pas, se moqua Jane.

- Allez, posez-moi, je n'en vois pas.

- Pourtant, la présence de ces feuilles sur le sol nous indique qu'il y avait un serpent ici il n'y a pas longtemps, déclara Jane d'un air inquiet.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Lisbon en regardant son visage pour tenter d'y déceler la vérité.

Jane plongea ses yeux dans les siens et leurs visages ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Lisbon sentit des poils se hérisser dans le cou de Jane et elle ne pu retenir le frisson qui lui parcouru le dos. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'il était du à sa peur-panique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria une voix devant eux.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- Ça, c'est une bonne question…, murmura-t-il sans quitter les yeux de sa supérieure.

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Posez-moi, répliqua-t-elle.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le shérif en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- La demoiselle avait peur des serpents alors j'ai du la porter, expliqua Jane, son regard toujours fixé dans celui de Lisbon, qu'il n'avait toujours pas reposé sur le sol.

- Mais les vipères, c'était il y a un kilomètre, mes tourtereaux, faut vous réveiller ! Allez, en route, sinon on n'y sera pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le shérif fit volte-face et reprit la marche.

- Je vous dépose, ma tourterelle ? demanda Jane d'un air moqueur.

- Oui, et plus vite que ça ! Ce serait mieux qu'on ne perde plus le shérif.

Jane posa avec regret Lisbon sur le sol. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun serpent dans les parages puis elle se retourna vers Jane.

- Et ne m'appelez plus jamais « ma tourterelle », c'est clair ? dit-elle en insistant sur le mot « jamais », ce qui déclencha un rire chez Jane.

- Juste une fois par semaine, supplia ce dernier.

- Non ! dit Lisbon en avançant à grands pas, suivie de près par Jane.

- Une fois par mois ?

- Non !

- Une fois par…

- Non !

- Allez, ma tourterelle…

- Jane !


	7. Douces mélodies

**7 . Douces mélodies**

Lisbon s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se força à se concentrer deux minutes. Où avait-elle bien pu mettre ce rapport d'enquête ? Elle se remémora la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait enfilé sa veste avec le rapport dans les mains. Elle voulait l'emporter pour le terminer chez elle mais en arrivant à son appartement, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle l'avait oublié au CBI. Mais où l'avait-t-elle posé ? Elle n'était pas retournée dans son bureau donc il était forcément dans la pièce à côté. Elle se leva, regarda par la vitre pour vérifier qu'Hightower n'était pas dans les parages (qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire à part : j'ai perdu un rapport d'enquête ?) puis elle sortit de son bureau. Il n'y avait que Jane qui était allongé sur son canapé, le regard dans le vague. En effet, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient partis interroger des voisins de la victime de leur enquête en cours et elle avait accordé exceptionnellement sa matinée à Cho, qui le lui avait demandé un mois auparavant. Elle s'approcha des bureaux et commença à fouiller activement, dans l'espoir de retrouver ce dossier vert. En l'entendant soupirer plusieurs fois, Jane se leva de son canapé et la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Lisbon ?

- J'ai perdu un dossier.

- Ici ?

- Il est obligatoirement dans cette pièce, déclara Lisbon.

- Il est de quelle couleur ? demanda Jane en commençant à fouiller avec elle.

- Vert. Foncé.

- Vert foncé. Voyons voir…

Lisbon trouvait étrange que Jane l'aide à chercher mais il devait être de bonne humeur, aussi garda-t-elle sa réflexion pour elle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des étagères, elle l'entendit chantonner.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de fredonner ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- On dirait bien, répondit Jane.

Il fredonna de nouveau quelques secondes puis s'arrêta.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme chanson…, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas du titre de cette chanson ? s'indigna Lisbon. Mais enfin, Jane, c'est « I will always love you » (*1) !

- Merci Lisbon, moi aussi.

Lisbon le regarda d'un air intrigué puis leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette chanson, il lui avait juste fait une farce.

- Je vous rappelle que toute relation intime est strictement interdit entre deux membres du CBI, déclara alors une voix derrière eux.

Lisbon et Jane firent volte face et découvrirent Hightower qui les observait d'un air inquiet.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lisbon.

De son côté, Jane avait parfaitement compris et cette situation l'amusait plus que tout.

- Je ne sais pas, j'arrive juste au moment où vous faites une déclaration à Patrick, ce qui m'a donné envie de vous rappeler un point du règlement.

- Non, c'est un malentendu…, se défendit Lisbon en rougissant.

- Peu importe. J'ai eu un appel du préfet, il aimerait que vous lui envoyiez le rapport de votre dernière enquête. Si vous pouviez vous en occuper rapidement…

- Aucun problème, je vais le faire maintenant, madame.

- Je vous remercie, dit Hightower en tournant les talons pour retourner dans son bureau.

Lisbon se retourna vers Jane et lui lança un regard chargé de reproches. Cependant le consultant continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute ! Se plaint-il.

- Oui mais vous avoir à côté de moi en train de vous amuser ne m'a pas aidée !

- Bon, si on retrouvait ce rapport ?

Ils se mirent tous les deux à chercher de nouveau le dossier vert, soulevant et bougeant des papiers de toute part. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane se mit à fredonner un autre air. Lisbon reconnut immédiatement l'air de « I can't take my eyes off of you » (*2), elle avait écouté cette chanson des dizaines et des dizaines de fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

- Vous la connaissez celle-là ? lui demanda Jane.

- Ouais…, marmonna-t-elle encore un peu fâchée.

- Je ne me souviens plus du titre non plus, c'est quoi ?

Lisbon regarda Jane et elle s'apprêtait à lui dire « I can't take my eyes off of you » mais la situation précédente l'ayant déjà mise dans l'embarras, elle ne se fit pas avoir une seconde fois.

- Vous connaissez parfaitement le titre, ne croyez surtout pas que vous me ferez dire ça, c'est clair ?

Jane lui envoya son plus beau sourire et se rapprocha un peu d'elle, s'amusant à la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Allez, je ne m'en souviens plus, la supplia-t-il. C'est la vérité !

- Demandez à Hightower.

Jane se mit à rire et Lisbon le suivit, imaginant juste un cours instant sa supérieure dire à Jane le titre de cette chanson.

- Là ! s'exclama tout à coup Jane en désignant la chaise de bureau de Cho.

Il sortit la chaise de sous le bureau et s'empara du dossier vert foncé qui était posé dessus.

- Oh, quelle idiote, j'ai du le poser sur la chaise et la faire rouler sous le bureau, comprit alors Lisbon.

- Et comme Cho ne travaille pas ce matin, personne ne la vu, compléta Jane en déposant le dossier dans les mains de Lisbon.

- Merci.

- De rien, répondit-il en mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

Lisbon ouvrit le dossier pour vérifier que rien n'avait disparut puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jane avant de se diriger vers son bureau en continuant de lire le dossier. A peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle entendit Jane se mettre à chantonner mais cette fois-ci, avec les paroles.

- You're just too good to be true... I can't take my eyes off of you… (*3)

Elle s'arrêta net et tourna sa tête de façon à pouvoir regarder Jane, mais sans se retourner entièrement. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda pour l'embêter :

- Vous êtes en train de me draguer ?

Et alors que Jane marchait vers elle, elle détourna ses yeux de lui et avant de fermer la porte juste derrière elle, elle s'exclama, en accentuant le mot "I" :

- I can ! (*4)

- Menteuse ! Lui répondit Jane juste avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.

Il retourna s'allonger sur son canapé le sourire aux lèvres, réfléchissant déjà à une autre chanson qui lui serait utile pour taquiner Lisbon. Il pensa à « I can't stop loving you » (*5) de Phil Collins, à « Kiss me » (*6) de _, ou encore à ce slow qu'elle aimait tant « More than words » (*7) de Extreme. Comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui…

"Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know" (*8)

Oui, décidemment, il allait bien s'amuser !

(*1) « Je t'aimerai toujours »

(*2) « Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi »

(*3) « Tu es simplement trop belle pour être vraie… Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi… »

(*4) Moi, je peux !

(*5) « Je ne peux m'arrêter de t'aimer »

(*6) « Embrasse-moi »

(*7) « Plus que des mots »

(*8)

« Je t'aime

Ne sont pas les mots que je veux t'entendre dire

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas

Que tu les dises, mais si seulement tu savais

A quel point il serait facile de me montrer ce que tu ressens

Plus que des mots, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire pour rendre ça réel

Et tu n'aura pas à me dire que tu m'aimes

Car je le saurai déjà. »


	8. Froufrous roses

Celle mini-scène est un peu particulière, j'avais un peu les idées tordues, je ne sais pas… Ne me jugez pas =D

Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Pour l'instant, j'en ai encore trois qui attendre bien au chaud d'être postées et j'ai encore quatre idées pour d'autres mini-scènes donc je pense qu'il y en aura au moins quinze si je sais compter (8 + 3 + 4 = 15, heureusement vu que je suis en Master de maths ^^)

Je posterai peut-être la 9 demain.

Allez, très bonne lecture à tous ! A bientôt !

**8 . Froufrous roses**

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel où se trouvait Lisbon s'ouvrit à la volée et Jane s'y engouffra avec un air vainqueur sur le visage.

- C'est bon, Cho l'a arrêté ! Mon plan a marché.

- Quel plan ? S'exclama Lisbon, furibonde. Celui qui consistait à m'attacher ici pour que vous puissiez faire vos conneries en douce ? Détachez-moi sur le champ !

- Calmez-vous, Lisbon, je vous ai attachée parce que vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé faire… Mais l'assassin sera bientôt sous les verrous, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Génial, je suis absolument enchantée que vous ayez agit contre mon avis ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu faire tuer la demoiselle qui était dans la chambre de ce salaud ?

- Il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, c'était juste une fille qui lui a servit d'alibi plusieurs fois…

Lisbon poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis elle reprit la parole plus calmement.

- On l'aurait eu sans votre intervention risquée, Jane. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais demain, on le tenait. Notre équipe était en planque dans cette chambre juste en dessous de la sienne depuis hier et on était sur le point de le prendre la main dans le sac.

- Mais à la place, on l'a eu aujourd'hui ! dit Jane d'un ton enthousiaste.

Lisbon ne chercha pas à répliquer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était interroger l'assassin jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue tout et ensuite elle pourrait fermer le dossier.

- Donnez-moi quelques jours pour m'en réjouir, d'accord ? Allez, détachez-moi que je puisse boucler cette affaire.

- A ce propos…

- Quoi ? Vous avez perdu les clefs ? demanda Lisbon, la main droite maintenue aux barreaux du lit en fer forgé de l'hôtel par une paire de menotte.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Jane en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

- Oh non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais vous êtes insupportable ! Où est-ce que vous les avez perdues ?

- A l'étage du dessus pendant l'arrestation, expliqua Jane après avoir reprit son sérieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Rigsby et Van Pelt les cherchent, ils vont les retrouver, j'en suis sûr.

Jane se mit assis sur le lit à côté d'une Lisbon dépitée.

- Soyez gentil, asseyez-vous loin de moi.

- Oh, Lisbon, tenta de la rassurer Jane. Si on ne les retrouve pas, on appellera un serrurier.

- Surtout pas ! Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un me voit comme ça !

- Lisbon, ce n'est pas si grave…

- Ce n'est pas si grave ? S'indigna la jeune femme. Patrick Jane m'a menottée au lit d'un hôtel avec des menottes ! Des menottes à froufrous roses ! Et vous pensez que ce n'est pas grave ? Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Jane se mit à rire en comprenant pourquoi Lisbon était si énervée et gênée.

- On n'est pas obligé de dire que c'est moi…

- Ah oui ? Alors je dis quoi ? « J'ai voulu essayer ces menottes à froufrous roses alors je me suis attachée toute seule aux barreaux du lit » ? C'est pire…

Jane se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Et arrêtez de vous marrer.

- Je viens de penser, dit-il en se tenant les côtes, que si Hightower apprend que je vous ai menottée avec un sextoy au lit d'un hôtel, elle risque de mal le prendre !

- Oh, s'il vous plait, ne dites pas ça comme ça…, gémit Lisbon les joues un peu rouges.

- Lisbon, ne rougissez pas, c'est un concours de circonstance, personne ne le saura.

- Sauf vous, et c'est déjà bien assez, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant un peu de Jane.

Jane s'en rendit compte et il se promit de ne plus jamais refaire ça. Dans la mesure du possible, bien évidemment.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon avec appréhension.

La situation lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et le ton sérieux de Jane la mit encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible.

- C'est un jouet.

- Et vous croyez que j'ai envie de jouer ?

- Oh non non non, répondit Jane en réalisant que sa phrase avait plusieurs sens. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un jouet n'est pas dangereux. Par conséquent, il n'y a pas de clefs avec ces menottes.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'inquiéta Lisbon.

- Appuyez sur le petit bouton blanc caché sous les… « froufrous roses » comme vous dites.

Lisbon écarta le doux plumage rose des menottes et pressa le petit bouton carré qui déclencha automatiquement l'ouverture des menottes. Elle enleva sa main et se sentit tout à coup libre et soulagée. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu avoir cette sensation beaucoup plus tôt si Jane n'avait pas joué avec elle.

- Vous vous êtes encore bien payé ma tête, hein ?

Jane haussa les épaules en souriant, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Lisbon s'empara des menottes et les envoya valser sur lui d'un geste brusque.

- Rangez ça tout de suite où vous les avez trouvées, et en route, on a assez perdu de temps ! dit-elle d'un ton sec en sortant de la chambre.

Jane prit les menottes en les glissa dans sa grande poche de veste puis il éteignit la lumière et rejoignit Lisbon dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

- Je les ai gardées en souvenir de vous, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Oh non…

- Je les aime bien, avec leurs froufrous roses, elles me font penser à vous, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur avec Lisbon.

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et sortit de l'ascenseur en courant avant que les portes ne se referment, laissant Jane seul dans la cabine.

- Oh, Lisbon ! dit Jane d'un air ennuyé en voyant les portes se refermer sur lui.

- Je prends les escaliers. Et vous, allez au diable !

- Je monte au paradis, en réalité ! cria Jane pour couvrir le bruit de fermeture des portes. Lisbon ! Venez le visiter avec moi !

La jeune femme n'était plus fâchée et elle sourit en entendant la dernière phrase de Jane, juste avant que l'ascenseur ne commence son ascension. Avec Jane, il n'y avait pas de milieu, c'était soit l'enfer, soit le paradis. Aujourd'hui, ça avait été le paradis. Ou presque.


	9. Repos mérité

Merci Silhara pour tes reviews ! Oui, j'ai passé un excellent week-end ! Je compte les jours qui me séparent de la reprise de Mentalist aux USA : plus que 11 !

Merci Mini pour ta review ! C'est gentil. J'espère que les histoires qui vont suivre te plairont aussi !

Cette mini-scène est assez courte mais j'en ai déjà posté 4 hier alors faut pas que j'en mette trop non plus, vous n'arriverez plus à suivre XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

**9 . Repos mérité**

Rigsby s'installa à son bureau tout en jetant un œil dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Il pensait l'apercevoir mais seul Jane s'y trouvait, installé sur la chaise du bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Il attendait sûrement Lisbon. Alors que Rigsby s'apprêtait à laisser tranquillement l'ordinateur s'allumer pour aller se faire un café, Lisbon entra dans la pièce en poussant un soupir. Il décida qu'il valait mieux disparaître avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler contre Jane et il se précipita dans la cuisine.

Lisbon regarda son agent sortir puis elle observa le canapé du consultant. Il avait l'air tellement confortable et elle était tellement épuisée…

Quand Rigsby retourna à son bureau avec une barre de céréales et son café, il fut surpris de trouver sa supérieure endormie sur le canapé de Jane. Cependant, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en mêler et il voulait terminer son travail au plus vite. Il lui fallut une demi-heure. Il débarrassa sa tasse, enfila sa veste et éteignit l'ordinateur. En se retournant, il constata que Lisbon était toujours profondément endormie. Fallait-il la réveiller ? Puis il se rappela soudain que Jane était dans le bureau de Lisbon et il s'y dirigea à grands pas. Il frappa doucement et entra, découvrant avec surprise que Jane s'était lui aussi endormi. Quitte à en réveiller un des deux, il choisit Jane.

- Hey, Jane.

- Quoi ? Sursauta le consultant.

- Vous jouer à toi c'est moi et moi c'est toi avec Lisbon ?

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, tu t'es endormie en attendant Lisbon.

- Ah…

- Qui s'est endormie sur ton canapé, compléta Rigsby.

- Comment ça ?

- Lisbon. Dormir. Ton canapé, résuma l'agent.

- Oh…

- Bon, j'y vais. A demain.

- A demain.

Il sortit du bureau, passa devant sa supérieure toujours dans les bras de Morphée et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Jane se frotta les yeux, éteignit la veilleuse du bureau de Lisbon et ferma silencieusement la porte en sortant. Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la jeune femme. Son visage était reposé et elle semblait tellement paisible et sereine… Il remarqua quelques frissons sur ses bras et chercha des yeux le plaid qu'il utilisait à de rares moments. Il le trouva sur le dossier d'une vieille chaise qui ne servait jamais. Il le déplia discrètement et l'étendit sur la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il alla se faire un thé et revint s'asseoir au bureau de Van Pelt pour la regarder un peu dormir. Il aimait bien le fait qu'elle se soit endormie sur son canapé car ça signifiait qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité et confortablement installée. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être dans sa tête à ce moment précis et ainsi découvrir ses rêves ou ses cauchemars. Savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit et pourquoi elle s'était endormi à sa place. Peut-être voulait-elle savoir ce que ça faisait de dormir au CBI ? Jane trouva vraiment agréable le fait de la voir aussi calme et détendue, elle semblait n'avoir aucun souci. Aucun suspect à interroger, aucun témoin à protéger, aucun rapport à terminer. Juste elle et son sommeil. Il la contempla ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes puis il termina son thé et ramena la tasse à la cuisine. Il revint dans la pièce dans l'intention de la réveiller pour qu'elle rentre chez elle mais en la voyant aussi paisible, il n'en eut pas le courage. Il s'approcha du canapé et eu l'envie soudaine de s'allonger à côté d'elle et partager sa sérénité. Il enfouit son désir et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe puis il murmura « Bonne nuit » avant d'éteindre les lumières et de quitter la pièce.

Lisbon sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou puis tout à coup, elle se détendit en sentant de la chaleur. Entre le rêve et la réalité, elle comprit que quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur elle mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle eut l'impression que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient déroulées puis elle sentit quelqu'un lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, ce qui la sortit de son sommeil. Trop épuisée, elle n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était auprès d'elle mais le « Bonne nuit » qui s'ensuivit lui indiqua la réponse. Elle sourit dans son sommeil tout en se disant que demain, elle croirait sûrement que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.


	10. Libellules

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à mes reviewers, fidèles ou non ! Cette mini-scène numéro 10 est dans le top 3 de mes préférées, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.

**simon-baker-06 **: Merci beaucoup ! Je vois que ces scènes coupées plaisent pas mal alors je poursuis mon écriture ! J'espère que celle-ci te plaira.

**Silhara**** : **Je crois que j'ai jamais autant sourit devant des critiques aussi méchantes, je me refaisais les phrases avec tout le contraire de ce que tu m'écris et c'est trop trop gentil, immense merci ! Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

**janeandteresa : **Merci ! En voici une autre ! Elle ferait bien dans la série celle-là p

**Sweetylove30 : **Le rapprochement que tu attends arrive mais ce ne sera pas pour cette mini-scène ni pour la prochaine. Peut-être la 12, qui sait ? XD

**Luciole** : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, je suis très contente que ça te plaise et le titre de cette mini-scène numéro 10 me fait un peu penser à ton pseudo XD. J'aurais pu le faire avec des lucioles mais j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les libellules… Bonne lecture !

**LittleMissFierce **: Ravie que l'histoire des menottes t'ai fait rire ! Celle-ci est moins joyeuse mais plus profonde, c'est un autre aspect de la relation Jane/Lisbon. Et le coup du règlement, j'avoue que je ne sais même pas comment ça m'est venu à l'idée… Je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

J'en posterai sûrement une autre dans le week-end ! Je ne sais pas quand. En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas et je voulais aussi vous dire que **si vous avez une idée mais que vous n'aimez pas ou n'arrivez pas à écrire**, je peux essayer de l'écrire pour vous. Tout en indiquant bien sûr que l'idée est de vous !

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien régulier !

**10 . Libellules**

Jane marchait le long d'un chemin forestier lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lisbon le matin même. Ils étaient passés à côté d'un joli banc fait de troncs d'arbres, face à un ruisseau qui coulait entre les hautes herbes. Lisbon s'étaient arrêtée et avait observé cet endroit comme si un aimant l'attirait. Elle avait entrouvert la bouche et avait fermé les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes comme si elle s'était enfuie dans un autre monde, mais juste assez pour que Jane le remarque.

- Tout va bien ? lui avait-il demandé.

- Je…j'aime bien cet endroit, c'est tout.

La jeune femme avait essayé de répondre d'un air détaché mais il avait décelé une pointe de chagrin dans sa voix. L'affaire n'étant pas totalement terminée, il n'avait rien ajouté et l'équipe avait poursuivit son chemin en direction de la maison d'un témoin.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aimerait bien revoir cet endroit pour comprendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre mais il voulait y retourner. Il abrégea sa promenade, et fit demi-tour pour retourner à sa voiture. Il roula un petit quart d'heure et se gara sous un arbre en bordure de forêt il n'aurait qu'à marcher une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver l'endroit. Comme le soleil commençait à se cacher, il prit la précaution d'emporter sa veste polaire. Il reconnut le chemin où ils étaient passés le matin même avec l'équipe au complet. Il se balada quelques minutes et plus il avançait, plus il entendait le chant du ruisseau. Il le trouva enfin et le longea sur un petit kilomètre. Malgré les rayons du soleil qu'il avait dans les yeux, il distingua enfin le petit banc. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il voyait autre chose. Il du se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait bien quelqu'un d'allongé sur ce banc. Il reconnut la personne lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés vers l'arrière, libérant son joli visage pâle livré aux rayons du soleil, lui donnant un teint parfait. Elle avait ses deux mains jointes comme lorsque l'on fait une prière, posées sous sa joue en guise d'oreiller. Ses yeux semblaient humides mais elle fixait quelque chose au bord du ruisseau.

Jane s'approcha lentement puis il se mit debout à un mètre derrière le banc comme il avait le soleil dans les yeux, son ombre ne trahirait pas sa présence. A son tour, il observa les bords du ruisseau. Tout à coup, il en vit une. Puis deux. Puis trois. Trois libellules volaient au-dessus de l'eau, se croisant et se recroisant sans cesse. L'une avait des tons violets, les deux autres étaient d'un bleu vif. C'était donc ça qu'elle regardait…

- Des libellules…, dit-il presque à voix basse.

Lisbon entendit la voix de Jane derrière elle et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Bien sûr… Il avait forcément remarqué que cet endroit l'avait bouleversé ce matin. Mais à sa façon de prononcer le mot « libellules », elle comprit qu'il venait seulement de réaliser ce qui l'avait vraiment attirée ici.

- C'était notre passe-temps préféré, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Ma mère et moi passions beaucoup de temps à chercher des points d'eau pour observer des libellules en été. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis si longtemps… Elle disait qu'il y avait une libellule pour chaque personne et que la mienne était violette. La sienne était bleue…

Sa voix se brisa aussi décida-t-elle d'arrêter de parler. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Sa peine se résumait à ça : sa mère n'était plus là pour regarder les libellules avec elle. Jane s'approcha et jeta un œil sur le banc. Il restait un peu de place près de la tête de Lisbon. Il s'assit en silence, se contentant de regarder les libellules voler. Une quatrième apparut. Elle avait des tons orange magnifiques et volait un peu plus haut que les autres.

- C'est la votre, dit Lisbon.

Jane sourit aux paroles de la jeune femme. Cette idée d'avoir une libellule qui lui correspondait lui plaisait. Et la sienne était très jolie. Il observa la libellule orangée croiser de temps en temps la violette, celle de Lisbon. Contre toute attente, les deux libellules s'accouplèrent.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, murmura Lisbon. Ce n'est pas la votre.

Jane se pencha pour observer Lisbon et il remarqua qu'une fossette s'était dessinée sur sa joue. Il sourit aussi, puis forma une boule avec sa veste polaire.

- Tenez, dit-il en la tendant à Lisbon, mettez ça sous votre tête.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et elle s'installa confortablement sur son nouvel oreiller, libérant ses mains engourdies.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais quand même bien que la libellule orange soit la mienne, dit Jane d'un ton rêveur.

- Ma mère serait là, elle dirait que c'est forcément la votre parce qu'elle est sortie au moment où vous les avez observées, déclara Lisbon.

- Alors c'est la mienne ?

- C'est la votre.

Jane se leva, retourna derrière le banc et observa les quatre libellules encore quelques instants. La violette et la orange s'évitèrent de justesse plusieurs fois. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait signifier. Puis il posa sa main sur le bras de Lisbon comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

- Bonne soirée, Lisbon.

La jeune femme eut la sensation d'avoir des libellules dans son estomac et des larmes se bousculèrent au bord de ses yeux. Toutes sortes d'émotions se contredisaient en elle de la tristesse, de la joie, de la mélancolie, du soulagement, et un peu de peur. De quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. La température baissait mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Tiens, c'était peut-être de ça qu'elle avait peur, de partir. Heureusement, elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester encore un peu plus longtemps malgré le froid car elle avait la veste polaire de Jane.

- Bonne soirée, Jane.

Le consultant s'éloigna et à peine se fut-il écarté de quelques mètres que la libellule orange disparut dans les hautes herbes, laissant la libellule de Lisbon voler en rond à sa recherche. Lisbon sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.


	11. Les couleurs d'un espoir

Voici la deuxième et dernière du week-end ! Pas de grandes émotions dans cette histoire, c'est plutôt une mini-scène fraicheur… Je fais parfois des fautes d'hortaugrhaf, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop et surtout, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez !

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant !

**LAurore** : Merci ! En voici une autre moins poétique que Libellules mais assez sincère et profonde.

**Silhara** : Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'ai un peu de mal avec les insectes aussi mais j'avoue que les libellules me fascinent plus qu'autre chose… Pas d'insectes dans celle-ci -)

**Mini** : Apparemment, Libellules a fait l'unanimité, elle semble très appréciée et j'en suis enchantée puisque c'est aussi une de mes préférées ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**MlleMiuIris** : Je vais réfléchir à une histoire avec les Libellules. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de temps mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

**janeandteresa** : Merci ! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait pleurer tout le monde quand même XD

**LittleMissFierce** : Le mot « Magnifique » revient souvent pour qualifier ma dernière mini-scène, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**Simon-baker-06** : Oui la phrase « Oubliez ce que j'ai dit ce n'est pas la votre » était là pour mettre une touche d'humour mais il n'en fallait pas trop quand même ^^

**Sweetylove30** : Je ne sais pas comment m'est venue l'idée des libellules qui correspondent aux gens, ça parait loufoque dit comme ça mais moi aussi je trouvais ça beau ! Le rapprochement sera pour le week-end prochain ! J'essaierai de la poster le vendredi soir ou au plus tard le samedi midi !

**Mystik-Dream** : Merci, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci, je suis contente que l'émotion soit bien passée ! Bonne lecture si tu lis les précédentes !

**11 . Les couleurs d'un espoir**

Lisbon freina brusquement en voyant le feu passer au rouge.

- Hou là ! s'exclama Jane. Vous allez provoquer un accident…

- Je serais définitivement débarrassée de vous étant donné que vous êtes à la place du mort, répondit malicieusement Lisbon.

- Oh, ça ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Désolée, c'est sortit spontanément…

Les deux acolytes se sourirent mutuellement, puis Lisbon se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Ils passèrent devant un laboratoire pharmaceutique et quelques souvenirs remontèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme. Sur une affaire un peu particulière, une fiole avait été cassée dans un laboratoire, tuant à petit feu une mère de famille sous les yeux désespérés de son mari et de sa fille. Durant cette enquête, Jane lui avait fait croire qu'elle allait mourir. Elle se repassa leur discussion dans sa tête et arriva au moment où Jane lui demandait son téléphone pour parler à Cho. Il n'avait personne à appeler sauf ses collègues. Et il lui avait dit que si elle n'avait pas été à ses côtés, c'était elle qu'il aurait appelée. Et elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il aurait dit mais il n'avait pas répondu.

- Jane.

- Mmm ?

- Vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand je vous ai demandé ce que vous m'auriez dit au téléphone si vous étiez en train de mourir.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…, mentit Jane.

- Ah oui ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette affreuse blague que vous m'avez faite ? Vous voulez que je vous rappelle comment ça s'est terminé ?

Jane se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis sourit au souvenir de cette journée captivante.

- Je me suis pris votre poing dans mon nez.

- Exact. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Jane en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'auriez dit ?

Lisbon s'arrêta de nouveau à un feu rouge et le consultant tourna son visage vers elle.

- Vous non plus.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en regardant Jane d'un regard interrogateur.

- Vous n'avez pas entièrement répondu à ma question lorsque je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous m'aviez engagé. C'était le jour où on s'est retrouvé enfermé…

- Dans un container par votre faute, le coupa la jeune femme en redémarrant.

- Oui, mais ça c'est un détail… Je me souviens de votre phrase, vous avez dit « Vous arrêtez plein de méchants. En général ça suffit. » Et vous avez ajouté « Et aussi… », mais on a été interrompu.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Oui. Et je sais que vous alliez dire quelque chose de personnel parce que votre voix avait changé. Elle était moins sûre.

- Moi, au moins, j'avais l'intention de vous répondre, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous, vous ne m'avez même pas donné le chouya d'un iota du début d'une réponse… ça signifie que c'est personnel à quel point ?

Jane sourit devant l'audace de sa supérieure mais il se sentit légèrement gêné d'être démasqué aussi facilement. Depuis combien de temps pensait-elle à cette réponse qu'il avait esquivé ?

- Un point pour vous, dit-il finalement.

Lisbon lui sourit d'un air fier puis elle reposa ses yeux sur la route.

- Vous me répondez et je vous réponds ensuite, déclara Jane.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

- Je sais que vous me faites confiance, dit Jane en posant sa main sur celui de Lisbon.

- Ne me déconcentrez pas, voulez-vous ?

- Oh, encore cet air hautain…

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux, puis un silence gênant s'installa dans l'habitacle. Ils voulaient tous les deux une réponse mais aucun des deux ne voulait donner la sienne. Surtout en premier.

- Je…

- J'ai…

- Allez-y, Lisbon.

- Non, vous d'abord.

- Ok, je commence, dit alors Jane. Si j'étais en train de mourir, je vous appellerais et pour commencer, je ne vous dirais pas que je suis mourant.

Lisbon grimaça, contrariée.

- Je vous dirais que j'ai été très heureux et honoré de travailler avec vous et que vous êtes la meilleure chef que je connaisse.

- Je suis aussi la seule.

- Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Lisbon retint un sourire de contentement.

- Je vous dirais aussi de reprendre contact avec ce qu'il vous reste comme famille parce que c'est seulement au moment où vous la perdrez que vous vous rendrez compte de son importance.

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle prit un air indifférent.

- Et enfin, je vous dirais de ne pas baisser les bras, quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est une impression ou vous tournez autour du pot ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre la dernière phrase de Jane.

- D'accord, jouons franc jeux. Je vous dirais que je vous aime beaucoup et que je n'aurais jamais pensé ou imaginé tomber sur quelqu'un comme vous. Quelqu'un qui sache me faire avancer. Vous êtes un peu… ma lueur d'espoir, en somme.

Lisbon eu tout à coup un peu chaud et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir cette importance aux yeux de Jane.

- A vous maintenant, dit Jane, soulagé d'en avoir terminé.

- Je… oui, heu…

- Vous êtes incroyable…, déclara-t-il. Vous vouliez savoir et maintenant que vous savez, vous ne savez plus où vous mettre.

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose pour que l'émotion s'estompe. Sans succès. Jane la regarda, tout sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me dire pourquoi vous m'avez engagé, lui dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

- Parce que je vous ai mise mal à l'aise et j'ai le sentiment que vous allez me mentir alors je préfère attendre un peu et avoir la vérité.

Lisbon le regarda en haussant les sourcils, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

- Je vous ai engagé parce que vous attrapiez beaucoup de méchants et parce que vous êtes une source inépuisable de bonne humeur. Vous souriez tout le temps pour n'importe quelle raison, vous vous amusez d'un rien, vous êtes les paillettes du CBI. J'adore les paillettes, c'est génial. Mais on n'arrive jamais à s'en débarrasser. On en retrouve toujours dans tous les racoins…

- Et pourtant, vous en redemandez.

- Oui, parce que vous êtes les couleurs dans mon monde gris.

Jane s'efforça de paraître juste reconnaissant mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait suite à la déclaration de Lisbon le faisait rayonner.

- Je suis les couleurs de votre monde gris… C'est mignon…

Lisbon sourit à son tour en voyant que Jane avait l'air satisfait de sa réponse.

- C'est vrai, quand j'y pense… Depuis que je suis là, vous rougissez plus souvent.

- Jane ? dit Lisbon sur un ton de reproche en garant la voiture.

- Oui ?

- Tout ce qui a été dit dans cette voiture reste dans cette voiture.

Jane se mit à rire, rapidement suivit par Lisbon. Puis tous deux sortirent de la voiture, l'esprit un peu plus léger car libéré d'une question sans réponse qui les hantait.


	12. D'un commun accord

**12 . D'un commun accord**

Lisbon était assise sur son canapé avec la télévision en sourdine lorsqu'elle se versa son troisième verre de téquila. Elle en avait bu deux en moins de dix minutes donc elle n'était pas encore saoule mais elle savourait déjà la sensation de voler qu'elle ressentirait lorsque l'ivresse s'emparerait d'elle. Elle bu la moitié du verre et le reposa dans un bruit sourd sur la table basse. La journée avait été dure. Elle avait passé l'après-midi auprès de la femme de Bosco, lui expliquant en détail ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque son mari avait été assassiné. Elle s'était préparée à affronter cette épreuve quelques jours après l'enterrement de son ami mais l'épouse de Bosco n'était jamais venue la voir. C'était finalement plus de sept mois après sa mort qu'elle ressentait le besoin de connaître tous les évènements dans leurs détails. Lisbon avait donc du passer son après-midi et son début de soirée à revivre les évènements traumatisants qu'elle avait vécu et à faire semblant de ne pas savoir que Bosco était amoureux d'elle. Parce que sa femme l'avait deviné. Et lorsqu'elle avait dit à Lisbon « Je sais que Sam vous aimait au moins autant qu'il m'aimait. », la jeune femme avait du faire semblant de tout ignorer. Ecrasées par ces propres mensonges, elle avait vraiment besoin de se sentir légère et pour cela, seule la téquila l'aiderait. Elle finit son troisième verre et s'en resservit un quatrième. De toute façon, elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain matin donc elle aurait le temps de faire disparaître les symptômes de la gueule de bois.

Jane avait sentit la malaise de Lisbon dès que la femme de Bosco été partie. Il n'avait pas osé aller parler à sa supérieure car pour une fois, il se sentait incapable de l'aider avec des mots. Elle venait de ressasser un épisode horrible de sa vie pendant plusieurs heures et il n'avait aucun remède contre le désespoir que Lisbon pouvait ressentir. Mais vers vingt-et-une heure, il fut prit de remords et avant de réfléchir et de changer d'avis, il s'empara de ses clefs de voiture et sortit de chez lui dans la ferme intention de remonter le morale de sa supérieure. Il arriva chez elle alors qu'il faisait totalement nuit et frappa à la porte doucement, au cas où elle sera déjà endormie. Il entendit un bruit sourd résonner dans l'appartement.

- Lisbon ? C'est Jane. Tout va bien ?

Lisbon ramassa la bouteille de téquila qui venait de tomber sur le sol, annonçant ainsi sa présence à Jane. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore vraiment ivre et elle avait eu la bonne idée de remettre le bouchon sur le goulot, évitant une tâche sur sa moquette. Elle cacha la bouteille derrière un canapé puis se sentant ridicule, elle la reposa sur la table. De toute façon, elle était majeure et vaccinée, elle avait le droit de boire si elle allait mal. Jane frappa de nouveau à sa porte, mais un peu plus fort que la première fois. Il fallait qu'elle aille ouvrir car il ne la laisserait pas tranquille.

- Lisbon ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu un bruit, c'était quoi ? Vous allez bien ?

Lisbon jeta un œil sur sa bouteille d'alcool puis elle regarda de nouveau Jane.

- J'ai fait tomber une bouteille sur le sol. Mais j'avais remis le bouchon donc il n'y a pas de dégât.

- Une bouteille ? demanda Jane. Vous avez bu ?

- Oui, répondit franchement Lisbon. Et je n'ai pas finit. Donc soit vous entrez et je partage, soit vous partez.

Jane sentit comme un couteau lui traversé le cœur. Lisbon se montrait presque méchante alors qu'il voulait seulement l'aider. Et l'idée qu'elle ait bu ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Elle gérait sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

- Vous ne semblez pas ivre, remarqua Jane.

- C'est pour bientôt, dit Lisbon dans un sourire tellement faux. Et j'avoue que je préférerais être seule.

Jane ne voyait pas comment il pourrait simplement rentrer chez lui, la laissant ivre de tristesse et d'alcool, seule dans son appartement.

- Je peux entrer ?

Lisbon grimaça.

- Jane, vous devriez me laisser seule, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

La température commençait à grimper et elle sentait enfin l'alcool faire effet.

- Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas.

- Si, vous pouvez. Dites-vous que vous ne voudriez pas me voir comme ça…

Elle se mit à rire pendant quelques secondes puis se calma devant l'air hébété du consultant.

- Faut pas que vous partiez… que vous restiez, je veux dire.

La présence de Jane ne l'aidait pas. En considérant que la présence de cet homme accélèrait son cœur, donc la circulation de son sang, il était normal qu'elle sente l'ivresse s'emparer d'elle plus vite que prévu.

- Ce n'était pas un lapus… un lapsus révélateur.

- Lisbon, je serai toujours là pour vous aider, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous vous souvenez ? Laissez-moi entrer.

Fatiguée de se battre, Lisbon s'écarta et laissa entrer Jane, puis elle referma la porte dans un soupir.

- Votre présence est dangereuse pour moi, déclara Lisbon en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- C'est la téquila qui est dangereuse pour vous, Lisbon, dit Jane en prenant la bouteille et en allant la vider dans l'évier.

Lisbon se releva du divan, divagua jusqu'à Jane et se plaça à côté de lui pour le regarder faire. Quand le consultant eut vidé la dernière goutte, il se tourna vers Lisbon et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Bien essayé mais j'en ai d'autres, dit la jeune femme en riant.

- Je sais. Mais vous ne les ouvrirai pas en ma présence, croyez-moi.

Ses yeux brillaient fortement et Jane se demanda si c'étaient des larmes, de la fièvre ou la fatigue et l'alcool qui provoquait ça. Bien qu'aucune des raisons ne soit acceptable, il lui trouva un charme particulier. Ses yeux humides rendaient le vert de ses iris encore plus joli. Il pensa à l'expression « les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme ». A cet instant précis, c'était sûrement vrai. Finalement, Lisbon baissa les yeux vers la bouteille vide.

- Il faut que j'en reprenne sinon… je vais faire une bêtise. Jane.

Elle avait séparé son prénom du reste de la phrase, comme si elle avait voulu donner de l'importance à ses paroles.

- La téquila est une bêtise. Vous ne ferez pas d'autres bêtises tant que je serai là.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Elle semblait un peu ailleurs.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez lourdement... Vous êtes en train de me faire faire une grosse bêtise.

Elle marque des pauses entre chaque phrase, reprenant sa respiration.

- Je vais la faire. Très bientôt…

- Je vous en empêcherai, assura Jane sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Lisbon posa une main sur le torse de Jane et celui-ci observa les doigts de la jeune femme avec surprise, avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oh non… vous ne m'en empêcherai pas…, murmura Lisbon en promenant son regard entre les yeux bleus de Jane et ses lèvres.

Jane sentit le danger s'approcher à grands pas. Il avait la sensation d'être en haut des montagnes russes et d'apercevoir la descente. Cependant, contrairement aux montagnes russes, il pouvait reculer et tout arrêter. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? C'est la question qu'il se posait lorsque les lèvres alcoolisées de Lisbon se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne se souvenait pas que la téquila ait un si bon goût. Il posa une main sur le bras de Lisbon pour la faire reculer mais en sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau, il n'eut pas envie d'arrêter le baiser. Il sentit qu'il ne maitrisait pas la situation et comme Lisbon faisait juste semblant de la maitriser, il finit par prendre sur lui et à contrecœur, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Lisbon avait les joues bien rouges et il se demanda s'il était dans le même état. Il supposa que oui lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur qui s'emparait de lui.

- Lisbon, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Oui, je vais y aller… Mais je n'aurai jamais plus le…

La jeune femme chercha ses mots. L'alcool avait chamboulé son cerveau et elle parlait lentement.

-…le courage de faire ce que je viens de faire, dit-elle finalement. Alors… laissez-moi le refaire…

- Non, Lisbon…

- Une fois, Jane.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire oui mais il secoua négativement la tête.

- Une fois, murmura-t-elle en caressant les lèvres du consultant avec ses doigts fins.

- Vous allez me tuer demain si je fais ça, Lisbon…

- Je f'rai comme si j'me souvenais de rien... Et vous aussi, d'accord ?

Jane ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Après tout, s'ils faisaient tous les deux semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé, ça pourrait marcher. Mais il savait qu'un beau jour, tout reviendrait à la surface.

- Jane, dites-moi oui…, le supplia Lisbon la gorge nouée.

Dans ce cas, comment pourrait-il lui dire non ?

- On oublie tout demain, déclara-t-il alors.

Le sourire que Lisbon arbora tout à coup lui fit chaud au cœur et il la laissa l'embrasser de nouveau. Et comme chacun d'eux savait que ce serait le dernier baiser, aucun des deux ne l'arrêtait. Il dura. Encore et encore. Plusieurs minutes, peut-être cinq, peut-être huit ou dix. Chacun cherchant la langue de l'autre. Puis la bouteille vide que Jane avait posée en équilibre tomba dans l'évier en inox, provoquant un fracas les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Jane retira ses mains des cheveux de Lisbon et celle-ci détacha les siennes de la chemise du consultant.

- C'est le signal ? demanda Lisbon.

Jane ne croyait en rien à un signal quelconque de qui que ce soit mais dans l'état où elle était, Lisbon semblait y croire.

- C'est le signal, confirma-t-il.

La jeune femme marcha en arrière jusqu'aux escaliers menant à sa chambre sans quitter Jane des yeux. Tous les deux échangeaient un sourire, mêlé de joie et de regrets.

- Vous pouvez prendre le…, dit Lisbon en regardant le canapé.

- Au lit, ordonna Jane à Lisbon.

Il observa la jeune femme sourire telle une enfant prise la main dans le sac.

- Et pas de bêtise, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Pas d'autres bêtises, non, confirma Lisbon. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle tourna les talons et grimpa les marches de l'escalier en se tenant à la rampe. Jane la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus puis il s'assit sur le divan, la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il lui fallait désormais rectifier le tir. Il chercha un bout de papier et écrivit « Il ne s'est rien passé. » puis le déposa à côté de la cafetière. Il enfila sa veste, prit ses clefs et sortit de la maison en silence. Lisbon était partie se coucher, elle n'irait pas à la recherche d'une autre bouteille cette nuit. Il rentra chez lui en se disant qu'il lui restait toute la nuit pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Lisbon se leva avec un mal de tête carabiné. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle était arrivée dans son lit mais peu importait car de toute façon, elle ne s'en rappelait jamais. Elle mit deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau et traina les pieds jusqu'à sa cafetière pour se faire couler du café. C'est alors qu'en voyant le petit mot posé à côté, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle fut traversée par toute sorte d'émotions. La honte, le plaisir, la peur, la joie, la colère. Et puis finalement, le soulagement.

Elle et Jane avaient passé un pacte. D'après ses souvenirs, elle avait promis de ne rien lui reprocher si tous les deux oubliaient ce qui s'était passé. Et apparemment, Jane avait déjà oublié. Elle se demanda comment il aurait pu oublier cet instant irréel qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Impossible. Lisbon rangea le mot bien soigneusement au fond d'un tiroir car c'était la seule preuve qu'il lui restait de la réalité de ce baiser. Ils ne pourraient pas oublier ce moment d'apesanteur, de liberté. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire, c'était de faire semblant d'avoir oublié. Et ça, ils en étaient tous les deux parfaitement capables. Peu importait car le souvenir resterait gravé dans leur mémoire à jamais, un souvenir brûlant et éblouissant comme un soleil d'été.


	13. CQFD

Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews sur le chapitre 12 mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps et je voulais quand même poster ma douzième mini-scène !

_Quand j'arrive dans ma messagerie et que je vois plein de message de dont les sujets sont [FF Review Alert] ou [FF Favorite Story +] ou [FF Favorite Author +], je suis trop contente ! (Et parfois émue quand je lis des « meilleure auteure dans la catégorie Jisbon », des « magnifique ! », des « whaou ! », des « cette fic est un petit bijou » et autres « bravo ! »…, vous êtes des lecteurs du tonnerre ! Merci mille et une fois !)_

Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement et de critiques (positives la plupart du temps, même tout le temps, en fait)

**Acokanthera** : Merci pour tes compliments à propos « L'œil du lynx », ça me touche beaucoup de voir que tu considères cette fic comme « un petit bijou » parce que c'est souvent ce que je mets dans mes reviews lorsque j'ai adoré la fic que j'ai lu. Merci aussi pour celle sur « Attention travaux », j'ai tout fait pour rendre Jane et Lisbon attendrissant et je vois que ça a marché ! Et enfin, merci tout plain pour tes commentaires sur mes mini-scènes ! J'avais un peu peur que le concept n'ai pas trop de « succès » mais je vois que ça plait, du coup j'en ai écrit un bon paquet d'avance p Mais chuuut…

**Mystic-Dream** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne nous mettent pas des trucs comme ça dans la série ! Contente que ma 11ème mini-scène t'ai plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivantes XD

**Mini** : C'est gentil de dire que je suis les couleurs du monde gris de mes lecteurs ! Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous dans un monde gris ! Enfin, avec le temps qu'on a… Ce n'est pas grave, voici un 13ème chapitre tout en couleurs ! (Enfin ce n'est pas super joyeux non plus mais bon =D )

**Sweetylove30 **: T'as été douée sur le coup là, tu avais prévu que Lisbon ne voudrait plus reparler de l'incident du chapitre 12 et c'est exactement ce qui se passe ! Normal, c'est Lisbon, quoi… Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture !

**MlleMiuIris** : Ok, alors je ne veux pas être responsable de ton suicide donc je vais céder au chantage XD Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Libellules… Merci pour ta review sur « Je ne vous aime pas », c'est vrai qu'on dirait deux gamins mais je trouve que Lisbon dit beaucoup que Jane est un gamin, mais quelque part, elle l'est aussi ! Bref, en attendant, voici une nouvelle mini-scène !

**Lealily** : Je ne sais pas si tu passeras par là un jour où l'autre mais voici tout de même ma réponse à tes reviews sur « J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane… » « Secret, défense » et « Ce que Jane veut » Eh bien je dois avouer que je suis satisfaite de t'avoir un peu incitée à placer le Jisbon en première place ! ^^ « La meilleure auteur dans la catégorie Jisbon » c'est un honneur… Je devrais gagner le droit d'écrire un script pour la saison 3 avec ça, non ? Ce serait un épisode d'enfer ! Bon, il ne faut pas que je m'emporte, je ne suis pas réalisatrice…

**Luciole** : Merci mille fois ! C'est très gentil tout ces compliments, voici une nouvelle mini-scène pour ton plaisir XD

**Plume d'Ocre** : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Eh bien j'espère satisfaire ton impatience en postant une autre fic aujourd'hui même !

**Janeandteresa** : « Vite une autre scène » ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review !

**LittleMissFierce** : Merci ! Oui, j'avais envie de faire intervenir la douleur de la mort de Bosco pour Lisbon mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop triste alors j'ai intégrer de la téquila à l'histoire ^^

**s-damon-s** : Merci ! Ta review sur « Je ne vous aime pas » m'a fait trop plaisir ^^ Je voulais te répondre par message privé mais le site semble avoir un souci en ce qui concerne ça donc en attendant de pouvoir te répondre, je te glisse un message ici ! Bonne lecture si tu es en train de parcourir « A la recherche des scènes coupées » !

_**Maintenant, place à cette 13**__**ème**__** mini-scène.**_

**13 . CQFD**

Lisbon se réveilla en sueur comme prise par une crise d'angoisse. Sa respiration était saccadée et lorsqu'elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, l'ampoule claqua. Elle se retrouva dans le noir, totalement désorientée et envahie par un sentiment de peur et de malaise. Des larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules lorsqu'elle se remémora les derniers évènements. Jane avait été poignardé par John Le Rouge et Cho était à l'hôpital. Elle essaya de se souvenir quand était prévue la date de l'enterrement de son ami mais elle ne se rappelait plus de rien. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas se souvenir de cette date si importante. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui revenait pas ? Elle s'essuya les yeux et des images de Jane baignant dans son sang traversèrent son esprit, la plongeant dans une détresse qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Jane était mort. Durant un instant, elle eut l'impression que tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar mais l'espoir disparut bien vite car elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer tout ça. Et Cho, comment allait-il ? Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir été lui rendre visite. Et si c'était un cauchemar ? Non, impossible, elle ne se serait pas mise dans un état aussi catastrophique. Elle eut soudain envie de vomir. Elle chercha à tatillon son téléphone et le trouva au pied de son lit. Elle l'alluma et chercha le numéro de Jane. Elle tomberait probablement sur son répondeur et elle pourrait écouter sa voix, peut-être que ça la calmerait.

Jane sursauta en entendant son portable vibrer sur le sol. Il vit « Lisbon » écrit sur l'écran et décrocha.

- Allo ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il entendit le souffle court de Lisbon dans l'appareil.

- Lisbon, c'est vous ?

- Jane ? dit Lisbon d'une voix tremblante. Je vous réveille ?

- Non, pensez-vous… A trois heures dix-sept du matin, je me réveille automatiquement pour attendre votre appel.

Lisbon mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un sanglot de soulagement de s'en échapper. Cependant, des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Lisbon, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta alors Jane.

- J'ai cru… Je… ça va, oui. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, dit finalement la jeune femme d'une voix chevrotante. Bonne nuit.

Jane n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un état pareil ? Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et une chemise en quatrième vitesse, se saisit de ses clefs et sortit de sa maison. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas une idée claire de la situation.

Lisbon posa son téléphone quelque part sur son lit et laissa libre cours à son chagrin qui n'en était plus vraiment. Tout avait semblé tellement vrai, la mort de Jane, les blessures de Cho, le rire de John Le Rouge, la brillance de la lame du couteau… Elle se leva et marcha les mains devant elle jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce. Tout était normal, tout était calme, mais dans sa tête, c'était un carnage total. Rien ne voulait s'assembler, rien ne voulait s'ordonner. Elle descendit lentement jusque dans sa cuisine et s'essuya le visage avec son bras. Ce fut seulement en voyant les frissons sur sa peau qu'elle sentit qu'elle avait froid avec sa nuisette qui ne la couvrait pas beaucoup. Elle se servit un café, le posa sur la table devant elle et l'observa. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de le boire. La peine qu'elle avait ressentit en se réveillant avait été tellement réelle que même un bon café chaud ne lui faisait pas envie. Alors que des larmes se bousculaient au coin de ses yeux, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Merde, dit-elle en reprenant le dessus et en s'essuyant le visage. Merde…

Elle savait que c'était Jane qui n'avait pas compris son appel et elle se sentait vraiment ridicule de l'avoir appelé pour vérifier qu'il était en vie… Elle ouvrit quand même sa porte, secouée par quelques légers tremblements à cause du froid.

- J'ai vu de la lumière alors je me suis arrêté, expliqua Jane en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Jane, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'était… bête de ma part de vous appeler et…

- Vous tremblez de froid, Lisbon, la coupa Jane en passant devant elle pour entrer. Allez vite mettre un gilet ou une veste et vous me raconterez ce qui se passe.

- Vous étiez mort, déclara alors Lisbon d'une voix tremblante. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne me souvenais même pas de la date de votre enterrement !

Elle agitait les bras comme si elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que tout ça n'était que pure fiction. Jane s'avança vers elle en la regardant avec un air inquiet mais elle recula en continuant de parler.

- Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'étouffais et…

- Vous avez pleuré, Lisbon, remarqua alors Jane en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- Evidemment, vous étiez mort ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle poussa un long soupir et fut de nouveau prise de tremblements. Elle vit Jane s'approcher et il plaça ses mains sur ses bras, frictionnant sa peau pour la réchauffer. Elle en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son torse et se serrer contre lui, cachant sa tête dans sa chemise. Jane retint son souffle mais la laissa faire sans rien dire, puis à son tour, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

- Je suis là, dit-il simplement. Et vous n'êtes pas prête de vous débarrasser de moi alors pas d'inquiétude.

Il la sentit rire contre lui et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

- C'est ma faute, c'est à cause de la discussion que l'on a eue, dit-il alors.

- Non…, répondit Lisbon.

- Si, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas du vous reparler de tout ça, je suis désolé.

Lisbon se détacha de son étreinte et se dirigea vers sa table pour boire son café qui était légèrement froid.

- C'est vrai, tout ça me travaille beaucoup. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord et je suis absolument contre la vengeance. Et j'ai peur que vous vous fassiez tuer…

Jane baissa détourna son regard, conscient de la peine qu'il lui faisait mais déterminé à tuer John Le Rouge malgré tout.

- Lisbon…

- Non, arrêtez, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, dit Lisbon dans un sourire. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis. » « John Le Rouge est à moi. » ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je vous fais du mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jane d'un air coupable.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur à côté de lui et pinçait les lèvres en signe de détresse.

- Jane, regardez-moi.

Il finit par plonger son regard dans celui de Lisbon. Contrairement à lui, elle paraissait plus sereine.

- Vous me faites plus de bien que de mal alors ne faites pas une fixation là-dessus. Si on reculait le temps et que je me retrouvais face à ce contrat que j'ai signé pour vous engager il y a quelques années, je le signerais de nouveau sans aucune hésitation, d'accord ?

- Vous devriez mettre quelque chose de plus chaud, vous allez attraper froid, remarqua Jane en voyant que Lisbon se frottait les bras.

- Jane, je vous ai dit quelque chose.

- Oui, Lisbon, j'ai entendu. C'est gentil. Mais je ne peux pas simplement mettre de côté le mal que je vous fais.

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

- Allez enfiler une veste, vous allez finir par me donner froid. Non pas que vous ne soyez pas toute jolie dans cette tenue mais…, dit Jane avec un sourire pour alléger la conversation.

Lisbon s'empourpra et sourit à son tour.

- C'était une remarque déplacée, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous couvrir, vous essayez de me séduire ?

- Vous êtes prétentieux même la nuit ! C'est un travail constant chez vous.

- Alors vous essayez de me déstabiliser ?

- Mais pas du tout, je… oh… j'y suis, s'illumina soudain Lisbon. Vous avez peur de craquer alors vous voulez que je m'habille. En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je crève de froid…

« Là, c'est elle la prétentieuse », se dit Jane pour lui-même. Rira bien qui rira le dernier… Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et s'avança vers elle. Son pas n'était ni trop rapide ni trop lent. Il vit le sourire vainqueur de la jeune femme disparaître en moins d'une seconde et lorsqu'il fut à une trentaine de centimètre d'elle, elle plaça ses mains devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

- Jane, c'était une plaisanterie, dit-elle sur un ton un peu paniqué. Je… j'ai dit ça pour me détendre et m'amuser, ce n'était pas…

Jane se mit alors à rire.

- Je vous ai fait peur, hein ? Oh, la froussarde que vous êtes, c'est incroyable ! Se moqua-t-il.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et elle sentit son corps se réchauffer à une vitesse folle. Il s'était joué d'elle une fois de plus. Il la regarda en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un air toujours aussi moqueur.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, vous ne semblez plus avoir si froid, remarque-t-il.

- Je vais aller me recoucher et me replonger dans mon super cauchemar si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Au moins, là, vous étiez silencieux, rétorqua Lisbon piquée au vif.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre et monta les premières marches.

- Je vous manquerais, Lisbon, dit Jane dans un sourire.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en souriant à son tour, faisant apparaître une fossette sur sa joue droite.

- C'est un euphémisme.

Ils se sourirent quelques secondes puis Lisbon demanda :

- Jane, qu'est-ce que je fais si vous mourrez ?

- Vous continuez à vivre et à attraper les méchants, répondit Jane comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir…, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air anxieux.

Jane repéra son inquiétude.

- Alors il ne faut pas que je meure.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. « Le message est passé. » se dit Lisbon lorsqu'elle le vit avec cet air coupable. Même s'il y avait peu de chances pour que Jane revienne sur sa décision et la laisse arrêter l'assassin de sa famille sans le tuer, elle devait essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Désormais, elle s'appliquerait à lui faire entendre raison par des petites phrases comme celle-ci, bien dosée et sincère. Même si cela devait lui coûter d'autres cauchemars. Même si ça blessait Jane.

- Dans l'idéal, répondit-elle à la remarque de Jane. CQFD*, comme dirait mon frère. Merci d'être passé, Jane, c'est gentil.

Jane releva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça en haussant les épaules, signifiant que c'était normal.

- Bonne nuit, ajouta la jeune femme en le laissant dans ses réflexions.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon.

Jane tourna les talons et sortit de chez Lisbon, l'esprit en effervescence. Il était fatigué de se sentir en permanence coupable pour la mort de sa famille et maintenant, il se sentait coupable de faire souffrir sa supérieure. Une question lui traversa l'esprit. Etait-ce possible que l'amitié de Lisbon l'aide à surmonter la vengeance ? Peu probable car sa détermination était sans limite. Et il s'y connaissait en limites. Il les dépassait tout le temps. Par exemple, un peu plus tôt, il y avait eu un court instant où il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait faire si Lisbon ne l'empêchait pas de l'embrasser. Il lui avait parut évident qu'il l'aurait embrassée, et ça, c'était vraiment au-delà de toute limite. Il imagina la réaction de Lisbon et se mit à rire. Peut-être l'aurait-elle giflé ? Mais la question ne se posait pas puisqu'elle avait paniqué. En ce qui concernait les limites, Lisbon était définitivement bien plus douée que lui, et c'est pour ça que sa présence lui était nécessaire. Et cette nuit, il avait eu la plus belle preuve d'amitié : elle avait autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin d'elle. CQFD*.

* « CQFD = Ce qu'il fallait démontrer. » C'est ce qui est mit à la fin d'une preuve mathématique en général. On peut comprendre ça comme « On en revient au même point, Jane ne doit pas mourir et donc, il serait préférable qu'il laisse tomber son idée de vengeance. »

Je n'étais pas sûre que tout le monde connaisse donc je préférais mettre une note de bas de page. Moi je connais mais j'aurais l'air tout à fait ridicule si je ne savais pas ça étant donné que je fais des études de maths. =D


	14. Vraie fausse déclaration

Je viens à l'instant d'écrie ma 24ème mini-scènes, je me disais que ça vous ferait plaisir de le savoir ^^

Et exceptionnellement, je risque d'être de passage sur internet en milieu de semaine, genre mercredi. Donc il est possible que je poste la numéro 15 à ce moment-là ^^

**Simon-baker-06** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture !

**LittleMissFierce** : Des histoires Jisbonneuses, je n'ai que ça alors je pense que tu seras contente ! (La 24 est assez beaucoup très Jisbonneuse d'ailleurs… XD ) Merci pour tes compliments et très bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Ah tu veux toujours des bisous en plus toi ^^ Il n'y en aura pas avant un petit moment mais la mini-scène 24 devrait être à ton goût… En attendant patiente encore un peu ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**MlleMiuIris** : J'avoue que les touches de poésie me viennent parfois sans prévenir, et des fois je me dis, « nan mais n'importe quoi, c'est trop guimauve et bonbons roses ». Mais en fait, j'aime bien quand même en faire alors je les mets tant pis ! Donc je suis soulagée de voir que ça plait au moins à une personne -) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et pour les libellules, j'y ai réfléchit un peu hier soir dans mon lit, j'ai quelques esquisses d'idées qui me viennent…)

**Silhara** : Je vois que ça te plait toujours autant, et bien moi ça me ravit que tu trouves mes fics « formidables » ! Merci infiniment ! Je crois que le site avait des problèmes hier, il y a des fics que je n'arrivais pas à lire non plus, bizarre… Mais aujourd'hui, tout semble bien marcher donc voici la mini-scène 14 ! Bonne lecture !

**Acokanthera** : La réaction de Lisbon face au décès de Jane était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et j'ai eu du mal à trouver une bonne façon de l'écrire. Mais finalement, je crois que je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait. La numéro 16 est la réaction de Jane fasse au décès de Lisbon, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. En attendant, voici « Vraie fausse déclaration ». Bonne lecture.

**Mini** : Merci ! Comme je le disais à Acokanthera, dans la mini-scène numéro 16 , c'est Jane qui se retrouve face au « décès » de Lisbon, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! Même s'il y a moins d'humour que dans la 13. Bonne lecture pour la 14 en attendant !

_**J'ai un faible pour cette mini-scène parce que Jane y est moins sûr de lui que dans les autres.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**14 . Vraie fausse déclaration**

-... donc il y aura besoin de deux agents, un homme et une femme devant se faire passer pour un couple marié. Lisbon, je vous laisse le soin de gérer ça. Et n'oubliez pas que Van Pelt a été repérée et qu'il ne reste plus que vous pour jouer l'épouse.

- Madame, il y a peut-être une autre solution, l'assassin n'est…

- Vous en voyez une autre, là, maintenant ?

- Non, madame.

- Très bien. Alors au travail.

Madeleine Hightower quitta la pièce, laissant Lisbon et son équipe décider du déroulement de l'opération. Elle avait confiance en eux et savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien. Si Jane n'intervenait pas, évidement.

- Très bien, celui qui jouera le rôle de mon mari sera…

- Moi ! Cria une voix depuis le canapé en cuir marron.

Quatre visages se tournèrent vers celui dont la voix avait résonné dans toute la pièce.

- …sera Cho. Tu as déjà prouvé tes talents d'acteur dans une autre enquête, tu feras un parfait homme marié. T'as une bague qui peut faire alliance ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Cho.

- Avec moi, c'est plus simple ! S'exclama Jane en se levant du sofa pour venir vers ses collègues. J'ai déjà l'alliance.

- Je te trouverai bien quelque chose de correct pour l'alliance, déclara Lisbon à Cho en ignorant l'intervention de Jane.

- Si je peux me permettre, patron, pourquoi ça ne peut pas être Jane ? demanda Cho. Il a déjà l'alliance et il est très doué pour jouer des rôles. En plus, il sera sur place pour observer le comportement des suspects.

Lisbon regarda Jane qui arborait un grand sourire. Il remercia Cho d'un signe de tête et observa Lisbon.

- Ce sera toi, Cho. Tu seras très bien, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant du groupe pour retourner dans son bureau.

- D'accord, patron.

- Oh non ! J'avais tellement envie de vous épouser pour un jour, Lisbon… Vous voulez m'épouser ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'équipe.

- Tu vois pourquoi ça ne peut pas être Jane, Cho ?

Cho sourit devant le comportement enfantin de Jane et acquiesça. Puis Lisbon entra dans son bureau et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai essayé, déclara Cho à Jane.

- C'est vrai, il t'a bien défendu, confirma Van Pelt.

- Oui mais son cœur t'appartient, répondit Jane sur un ton théâtrale. Et j'ai bien peur que mes multiples efforts soient vains…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas carrément ? Tu crois qu'elle se braquerait ? demanda alors Cho sur un ton sérieux.

Jane sortit de sa transe artistique et dévisagea Cho.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que Lisbon t'attire. Tu caches ça derrière des répliques de théâtre, c'est un peu vieux jeux et de toute évidence, ça ne marche pas.

- Hé, Cho, tu devrais peut-être aller voir quelques films à l'eau de rose au ciné histoire de combler ton manque de romantisme, dit Rigsby en riant.

- Ne rigole pas, Wayne, rétorqua Van Pelt. Cho a raison.

- Hé calmez-vous un peu, je ne veux pas sortir avec Lisbon, déclara Jane en riant.

Cho croisa les bras sur son torse, changea de pied d'appui et regarda Jane d'un air sévère. Van Pelt roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire. Rigsby assistait à la scène en spectateur.

- Même Wayne a eu le courage de me le dire, Jane, remarque Van Pelt. Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, confirma Rigsby.

- Vous êtes devenus dingues ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ce matin ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec Lisbon !

- Tu passes ton temps à la taquiner, dit Van Pelt.

- Tu la surprotèges un peu des fois, ajouta Rigsby.

- Tu te marres alors qu'on te parle sérieusement, ce qui veut dire que tu es gêné qu'on ait abordé le sujet, dit finalement Cho.

Jane dévisagea ses collègues l'un après l'autre pour trouver une faille dans leur raisonnement. Il n'en vit aucune et perdit son sourire enjôleur.

- Lisbon est une amie.

- Jane ! Cria soudain la voix de Lisbon à travers la porte du bureau.

- Ton « amie » t'appelle, dit Van Pelt en souriant.

- Vas-y, on te regarde faire, vieux, déclara Rigsby.

- N'importe quoi, dit Jane en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Lisbon. Vous êtes vraiment tous malades…

Il entra dans le bureau de Lisbon en se demandant ce qui arrivait à ses amis. Pourquoi décidaient-ils tout à coup de lui parler de sa relation avec Lisbon ?

- MacNeil a porté plainte contre le CBI, lui dit Lisbon. C'était juste pour vous avertir que vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux lorsqu'il viendra nous parler. Il doit passer dans l'après-midi alors faites-lui vos excuses, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pardon mais, vous m'avez demandé quoi exactement ?

- Jane, vous allez bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que vos trois acolytes fixent mon bureau ?

- Oh ça…, sourit Jane. C'est parce qu'ils pensent que je suis en train de vous faire une déclaration.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise.

- Une quoi ?

- D'après l'avis général, je veux sortir avec vous et ils… m'embêtent avec ça. Van Pelt disait que je vous taquine trop souvent, Rigsby prétendait que je vous surprotège et Cho insistait pour que je vous déclare ma flamme et ensuite vous m'avez appelé alors je suis venu. Et je crois qu'ils se demandent tous si je suis en train de vous inviter à sortir ou si je suis en train de vous dire qu'ils me forcent à vous inviter à sortir, ce qui, soit dit en passant, serait absurde.

Jane avait débité toute l'histoire d'une traite, laissant Lisbon ouvrir et fermer la bouche tel un poisson sans lui laisser une chance d'intervenir. Maintenant qu'elle avait la parole, elle en profita.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, Jane, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Au final, vous m'invitez à sortir ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si je vous invitais, vous refuseriez puisqu'on travail ensemble, déclara Jane.

Lisbon avala sa salive et se laissa choir sur sa chaise de bureau, les jambes un peu flageolantes.

- Vous accepteriez ?

- Ne m'invitez pas à sortir, s'il vous plait, dit simplement Lisbon.

- Parce que vous seriez gênée de refuser ou parce que vous seriez tentée d'accepter et que vous pensez que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

Lisbon trouva tout à coup son bureau très intéressant. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et Jane eut sa réponse.

- Oh… je vois, dit-il en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demanderai rien. Et à propos de ce type, MacNeil, je ferai de mon mieux.

- Donc vous ne ferez rien… pas d'excuses…

- Un service contre un service, Lisbon. Je ne vous invite pas à sortir, vous ne me forcez pas à faire des excuses injustifiées.

Lisbon leva les mains devant elle.

- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle. Marché conclu.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Lisbon leva des yeux hésitants vers Jane.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Enfin… c'est comme vous voulez, je ne vous vire pas.

- Je vais y aller et la prochaine fois qu'on se parlera, donc dans quelques minutes probablement, tout sera redevenu normal, vous verrez, lui assura J ane. Après tout, c'est leur faute, ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt derrière lui.

- Je vous fais confiance, répondit Lisbon.

- C'était quand même sympa cette discussion…

Jane sourit, mi-amusé, mi-gêné puis Lisbon esquissa un sourire à son tour. Le consultant sortit de son bureau pour la laisser tranquille quelques instants et il rejoignit ses collègues.

- Alors ? demanda Rigsby, curieux.

- Vous aviez raison, il fallait que je lui en parle. Mais on a bien réfléchit, déclara Jane souriant déjà à l'idée du mensonge qu'il allait leur sortir. Et on a décidé de ne pas remettre ça, c'était trop compliqué la dernière fois…

Puis il laissa ses amis en plan en se moquant d'eux intérieurement, mais il commençait déjà à chercher des excuses valables pour la prochaine fois où ses collègues remettraient sa potentielle attirance pour Lisbon sur le tapis. Car il était sûr qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.


	15. Accès privé

Comme j'ai peu de temps devant moi et que j'ai quand même envie de vous poster « Accès privé », je réponds aux reviews en général :

Merci à **Simon-baker-06, Sweetylove30, janeandteresa, Mini, Silhara, MlleMiuIris et Plume d'Ocre** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en « auteur préféré » ou qui mettent mes fics en « fic préférée », c'est un réel honneur !

Et même si d'habitude je ne dis jamais ça à des personnes que je ne connais pas « réellement », je vous embrasse.

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.

**15. Accès privé **

- Jane, vous êtes où ? demande Lisbon en passant sa tête par la porte d'entrée de la maison des suspects. Jane ! On n'a pas le droit d'entrer, on n'a pas de mandat ! Jane ?

- Lisbon, venez voir ! Résonna une voix venant d'une pièce située sur la droite.

- Je ne peux pas ! Sortez d'ici !

La jeune femme attendit quelques instants mais le consultant ne réapparut pas. A contrecœur, elle entra dans la maison, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne. Les deux suspects, frère et sœur, habitaient ici et ils avaient oublié de fermer leur porte à clef si bien que Jane en avait déduit que c'était « un signe du destin ». De toute façon, pensa Lisbon, il ne croit pas au destin… Elle trouva Jane dans un petit salon où il observait les photos de famille des deux suspects.

- Jane, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! déclara Lisbon à voix basse.

- Vous non plus. Et vous pouvez parler normalement, il n'y a personne. Regardez ça, il semblerait que les McArthur frère et sœur aiment beaucoup voyager. L'île de la Réunion, dit Jane en pointant du doigt une carte postale punaisée au mur, la Guadeloupe, les Caraïbes, Paris, Londres, Rome, la Thaïlande,…

- Oui, d'accord, mais on doit partir maintenant.

Tout à coup, les deux acolytes entendirent le bruit d'un moteur dans la cour de la maison.

- Oh non, c'est trop tard…

- Non, ils sortent de la voiture mais elle est restée allumée, indiqua Jane en observant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ils vont repartir très vite. Cachons-nous dans cette pièce en attendant.

Le consultant pointa du doigt deux petites portes en bois, il s'en approcha et les ouvrit.

- Mais c'est un placard, Jane !

- Effectivement mais vous avez une autre idée, Lisbon ?

- Mais il est encore plus petit que moi !

Ils entendirent tout à coup des pas et des voix dans l'entrée. Lisbon s'engouffra finalement dans le placard en baissant légèrement la tête, puis Jane s'y enfila à son tour, refermant les portes derrière lui du mieux possible. Il sentit quelque chose à ses pieds et lorsqu'il tâtonna pour deviner ce que c'était, il réussit à distinguer un carton remplit de livres. Pour ne pas avoir mal au dos, il s'assit dessus.

- Je suis flic, pas bandit, vous me faites faire n'importe quoi…, murmura Lisbon.

Elle distingua le visage souriant de Jane grâce au jour qui entrait par les interstices. Les deux suspects n'étaient pour l'instant pas dans le salon.

- J'adore cette situation, c'est excitant ! déclara Jane.

Il vit sa supérieure froncer les sourcils.

- C'est excitant, non ? C'est comme jouer aux gentils et aux méchants…

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis elle plaça sa main dans le dos, sentant les courbatures arriver à grands pas étant donné qu'elle était légèrement voûtée.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Lisbon, vous allez avoir mal au dos.

- Vous avez prit le seul siège.

- Oui mais vous pouvez vous asseoir sur mes genoux alors que l'inverse n'est pas possible.

- C'est bon, je suis bien comme ça, rétorqua Lisbon.

- Faites pas l'idiote, vous allez vous faire du mal… Allez, ajouta Jane en tapotant ses genoux.

La jeune femme hésita puis décida finalement qu'il était préférable de subir quelques minutes sur les genoux de Jane plutôt que de rester couché deux jours pour mal de dos. Elle se retourna et s'assit doucement, histoire de ne pas faire écrouler le carton sur lequel était Jane. A peine fut-elle installée que les MacArthur entrèrent dans le petit salon.

- Mais on est les suspects numéros un, Célia !

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord… Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Donc on partage le butin en deux et on appelle la brunette en lui faisant croire que quelqu'un a déposé ça dans notre maison pendant qu'on était partis. Et on prend l'autre moitié pour s'envoler au Brésil dès que l'enquête est terminée.

- Exactement, le fait qu'on rende l'argent nous éliminera des suspects.

- T'es diabolique frérot !

- Je sais… Bon, va-t'occuper de partager le magot, j'appelle la brunette.

Soudain, Lisbon sentit les mains de Jane sur ses hanches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna-t-elle en murmurant.

- Vous me remercierez plus tard, déclara Jane en trouvant le portable de Lisbon et en le mettant sur silencieux.

Moins de trois secondes après, l'écran du téléphone s'alluma, recevant l'appel d'un inconnu. Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et jeta un regard effrayé à Jane. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de vérifier son téléphone, ils auraient été cuits. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, l'appelant avait raccroché.

- Merde, ça ne répond pas, déclara le frère Mac Arthur en quittant la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa sœur.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi qu'il voulait appeler ? Chuchota Lisbon.

- Vous voyez une autre flic brunette, vous ?

Lisbon fit une moue signifiant « j'en ai marre que vous ayez toujours raison » et Jane se mit à rire.

- Chut, lui intima-t-elle.

- Souriez un peu, on a les coupables ! C'est génial, non ? Avouez que c'est super, on n'a plus qu'à trouver des preuves…

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venant des escaliers.

- Allez, grimpe dans la voiture, sœurette. On va au commissariat avec la moitié du pactole.

L'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la maison, ferma la porte d'entrée et Jane et Lisbon entendirent la clef tourner dans le verrou.

- Et merde…, dit Lisbon en sortant du placard. On est enfermé !

Jane sortit à son tour et referma les deux petites portes.

- Oui… Mais bon…

- Mais bon, quoi ?

- On a les coupables !

- Illégalement !

- Je sais que vous êtes contente quand même. Vous avez une fossette juste là qui apparaît quand vous êtes contente, déclara Jane en posant son doigt sur la joue de Lisbon.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la main de Jane puis elle regarda Jane. Il était tout fier de lui et de sa bêtise, mais il en avait le droit puisque désormais, ils avaient le nom des coupables. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- On sort par la fenêtre ? proposa-t-elle.

- Je vois que vous commencez à prendre goût aux aventures interdites, Brunette, se moqua Jane.

- Dans vos rêves, Jane.

- Hou là, je n'aimerais pas que vous puissiez voir mes rêves d'aventures interdites ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Il se tourna vers Lisbon avec un grand sourire enjôleur. Cette dernière lui retourna son sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… vous y êtes tout le temps…

- Taisez-vous si c'est pour dire des idioties.

- Vous aimeriez que je sois en train de mentir là, hein ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans vos rêves ? demanda la jeune femme en passant ses deux jambes au dehors et en sautant sur le gazon. Dans les miens, je vous tue, je vous découpe en petits morceaux, ensuite je vous fais cuire et je vous mange au diner.

- Parce que vous rêvez de moi ? demanda sérieusement Jane.

- Non, non… Je disais ça comme ça…

Jane retint un sourire devant l'air embêté de Lisbon.

- Eh bien dans les miens, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, déclara-t-il en sautant à son tour sur le gazon et en rabattant légèrement la fenêtre.

Il se tourna vers Lisbon souriant de toutes ses dents et plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens pour donner plus d'effet à sa phrase.

- Dans les miens, vous me mangez tout cru…

Lisbon resta un instant abasourdie puis elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en rougissant.

- N'importe quoi…

- « N'importe quoi… », l'imita Jane en se dirigeant vers la voiture cachée un peu plus loin.

Lisbon le regarda marcher devant elle. Il levait son visage vers le ciel pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil de cette belle journée. Il avait l'air heureux et détendu, particulièrement lorsqu'il la taquinait. Elle le suivit et un sourire apparut sur son visage. S'il savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans ses rêves, il ne la regarderait plus jamais pareil.

- Pourquoi vous souriez ?

Lisbon leva les yeux et elle réalisa que Jane était adossé à la voiture, en train de l'observer. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- J'essayais de vous imaginer cru, déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Puis elle se dirigea du côté conducteur, ouvrit la portière et s'assit au volant. Elle vit Jane l'observer à travers le pare-brise. Il lui souriait, à la fois satisfait et surpris par sa réponse. Elle répondit à son sourire et mit le moteur en marche, prête à poursuivre l'enquête et à poursuivre sa vie, du moment qu'il était à ses côté pour égayer ses journées.


	16. Accident émotionnel

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent (ceux dont je suis dans les auteurs préférés ou histoire favorite…) ! C'est important de moi de voir que certains aime mes mini-scènes au point qu'elles se retrouvent dans « favorite story » !

Pour vous tenir au courant de mon avancée : j'en ai écrite 28 et j'en ai d'autres en tête XD

Et dernière info : les scènes ne sont pas liées entre elles, il n'y a pas besoin de considérer que les autres se sont déroulées quand vous en lisez une. Si un jour je fais un lien avec une autre scène, je le préciserai !

**simon-baker-06 :** Merci pour ta review ! Cette mini-scène est un peu tristounette pas tu me diras ce que t'en penses !

**Sweetylove30** : Bien sûr qu'il y aura des rapprochements ! Il n'y a que ça dans mes mini-scènes lol ^^

**janeandteresa** : merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews ! Bonne lecture.

**Mini** : Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont un côté ado, j'aime bien le faire ressortir de temps en temps ! Merci pour ta review !

**Silhara** : « Mets d'exception » Hé ben dis donc, ça c'est du compliment ! XD Merci tout plein ! Bonne lecture !

**MlleMiuIris** : Merci pour tes reviews fréquentes et toujours très agréables ! Bonne lecture à toit !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci beaucoup ! Je me relis toujours quatre ou cinq fois avant de poster un mini-scène parce que des fois, j'ai peur que les répliques ne correspondent pas trop aux personnages mais apparemment, je m'en sors bien, merci ! Et bonne lecture !

**LittleMissFierce** : J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et j'étais très inspirée pour la scène du placard ^^ Cette mini-scène est moins joyeuse mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture de cette seizième mini-scène, et de la 17 !

**16 . Accident émotionnel**

- « … Cependant, l'explosion ayant eu lieu il y a quinze minutes a tout de même fait une victime. Une jeune femme âgée d'une trentaine d'année qui faisait son plein à la station essence a été, d'après les médecins, tuée sur le coup. Nous n'avons pas encore son nom car ses papiers ont périt dans les flammes mais les enquêteurs ont précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme brune aux yeux verts, mesurant environ un mètre soixante. C'était une information en direct de Sacramento. »

Jan sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos et sa vue se brouilla. La veille au soir, Lisbon avait glissé dans une conversation qu'elle n'avait plus d'essence et qu'elle irait faire le plein le lendemain matin. Les phrases de la journaliste se répétaient dans sa tête. « femme brune aux yeux verts », « tuée sur le coup »,…

Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des membres du CBI, devant un écran de télévision tout neuf. A ses côtés, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt gardaient le silence, n'ayant aucune conscience du bouleversement intérieur que vivait Jane.

- Elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas elle, ce n'est sûrement pas Lisbon, murmura Van Pelt plus pour se rassurer que pour rassurer ses collègues.

- Merde, déclara Rigsby. Pourquoi elle serait en retard alors ? Merde…

Cho observait Jane du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier tentait de se souvenir des paroles exactes de sa supérieure. « à peine assez d'essence pour rentrer chez moi », « m'arrêterai à le station essence pour faire le plein en venant au boulot demain ». C'était ses mots exacts. Il ne voyait pas une seule raison qui pouvait le faire espérer que Lisbon ne soit pas la victime. Il imagina le corps calciné de sa supérieure et eu de la peine à garder un souffle régulier. Ses muscles se contractèrent et une colère brutale s'empara de lui. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'écran de télévision.

- Jane, l'appela Cho.

L'asiatique sentait que Jane allait exploser. Son comportement était des plus anormaux et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Le consultant n'entendit même pas son nom et il continua à marcher droit devant lui. Une fois qu'il fut assez près de la télévision, il passa son bras derrière l'écran et le projeta sur le sol d'un geste vif et brutal, coupant la parole à la présentatrice et faisant exploser la vitre dans un fracas épouvantable. Van Pelt laissa échapper un cri et Rigsby recula d'un pas, complètement interloqué. Cho avait fermé les yeux et rentré la tête dans ses épaules. Jane contempla le désastre dont il était l'auteur puis sans dire un mot, il sortit de la pièce, marchant lentement jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes. Il avait peur et ce qu'il venait de commettre ne le rassurait pas. Il entra dans les toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Il fallait qu'il aille voir de lui-même mais pour cela, il fallait avant tout qu'il se calme et remette son masque d'homme parfaitement bien dans sa peau.

Cho s'approcha des débris et commença à ramasser les plus gros pour que personne ne se blesse. Il fut vite rejoint par Rigsby et Van Pelt. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois penchés, évitant soigneusement de se couper les doigts, une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Patron, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Van Pelt. Oh mon Dieu, on a cru que c'était vous…

Lisbon ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait son employée.

- Comment ça ? J'étais juste coincée à cause d'une explosion qui…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, observant les débris qui jonchaient le sol, et elle comprit que son équipe était au courant. Ils avaient vu les informations et avaient pensé qu'elle était la victime de l'explosion de la station essence. C'était pour cela qu'ils la regardaient tous avec un air affolé et soulagé à la fois.

- Je ne suis pas la victime, je n'étais pas encore arrivée à la station. A vrai dire, j'étais à quelques dizaines de mètres. J'ai eu une chance incroyable…

Elle observa ses employés un par un, légèrement émue de les voir tous aussi bouleversés.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, déclara-t-elle en posant son sac à main sur une table et en s'approchant de la télévision en mille morceaux.

Cho observa ses deux collègues et d'après leurs regards, il en déduit que c'était à lui de parler.

- Jane a… plutôt mal réagit.

- Qu… Ce n'est quand même pas Jane qui a cassé la télé ?

Cho hocha la tête.

- Il est devenu fou, ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous alliez le rassurer. Dites-lui que vous êtes en vie avant qu'il ne fasse une autre bêtise.

Lisbon regarda tout autour d'elle le cœur battant, pour voir si elle apercevait Jane.

- Les toilettes pour hommes, indiqua Rigsby.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et elle traversa le couloir en courant, se dirigeant vers la porte sur laquelle était dessiné un petit bonhomme bleu. Jane avait eu si peur pour elle qu'il s'était montré brutal et incontrôlable devant l'équipe. Elle ne pensait pas que son consultant soit capable d'un tel acte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, bon sang ?

Elle poussa la porte d'un geste sec et découvrit Jane les deux mains de chaque côté d'un lavabo, le visage penché en avant. En entendant la porte grincer, Jane releva son visage et il sentit son estomac faire des sauts périlleux. Il était tellement persuadé qu'elle était morte, tellement sûre de devoir faire de nouveau un deuil insupportable. Il avait eu si peur de replonger dans un état lamentable qu'il avait du mal de réaliser que Lisbon était là, devant lui, en vie.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée quelque secondes pour observer la réaction de Jane mais en découvrant à quel point il semblait anéanti, elle ressentit un élan de tendresse pour lui qu'elle ne contrôla pas. Elle reprit sa course vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son torse pour le serrer du plus fort qu'elle pu. Elle entendit Jane murmurer son nom et sentit ses bras autour de ses épaules lui rendant son étreinte. Elle retint ses larmes. Des larmes qui mêlaient la joie de savoir à quel point Jane tenait à elle et le soulagement d'être en vie. Pendant quelques secondes, elle revit les flammes s'élevant au-dessus de la station essence et ressentit de la peur. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait que ça aurait pu être elle.

Jane ne voulait plus lâcher Lisbon. En la voyant entrer dans la pièce, il avait failli croire à un fantôme. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir qu'elle soit en vie et pourtant, elle l'était. Il repensa à la télévision qui était désormais absolument inutilisable. Finalement, il sentit Lisbon se détacher de lui.

- Ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas loin mais je n'y étais pas encore. J'étais bloquée, je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous appeler, je n'ai pas pensé que ça passerait aux infos, j'ai…

Jane se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit taire immédiatement.

- Je voudrais oublier les horribles minutes qui je viens de passer, Lisbon, alors n'en parlons plus.

Lisbon plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et elle sentit qu'il était sincère. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, il voulait juste faire comme si ce début de matinée n'avait jamais existé.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas avec un baiser sur la joue que je vais oublier ce que vous avez fait à la télé…

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jane et elle sourit à son tour.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me racheter ?

- Ne vous rachetez pas. Rachetez une télé.

- D'accord, répondit Jane. Mais une qui ne donne que des bonnes nouvelles alors…

- D'accord…

Jane passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer une dernière fois. Elle répondit à son étreinte de quelques secondes puis ils sortirent des toilettes pour hommes, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne restait plus qu'à expliquer la cause des dégâts à Hightower et ce ne serait pas le plus facile. Qu'importe puisque Lisbon était en vie, et par conséquent, Jane aussi.


	17. Una chaine très spéciale

**17. Une chaine très spéciale**

- Alors vous récupérez votre voiture demain ?

- Oui, normalement le garagiste aura terminé ce soir mais j'irai à pied jusqu'au garage demain matin pour la récupérer.

- Vous voulez que je passe vous prendre demain pour vous emmener au garage ?

- C'est gentil, Lisbon, mais je m'en sortirai tout seul. Et puis vous devez en avoir marre de moi à force…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- J'avais l'habitude d'être seule dans ma voiture mais ça fait cinq jours que je vous promène alors ça va me faire bizarre d'être de nouveau seule.

Jane la regarda en souriant à son tour.

- Et voilà, déclara Lisbon en se garant devant chez le consultant. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de descendre en prenant garde de ne rien laisser dans le véhicule.

Jane se mit à rire et enfila sa veste avant de sortir de la voiture.

- Vous voulez descendre cinq minutes ? proposa Jane. Je n'ai pas de café mais j'ai du jus de fruits.

- Non, c'est gentil mais je suis épuisée et je voudrais relire quelques notes avant de me coucher alors…

- C'est comme vous voulez ! Bon, je me dépêche, mon film préféré va commencer, ajouta-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Il referma la porte de la voiture dont la fenêtre était toujours ouverte.

- Un film à… dix-neuf heures quinze ? S'étonna Lisbon en regardant sa montre.

- C'est une chaine spéciale, déclara Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bonne soirée !

Lisbon sourit devant l'air enthousiaste de Jane mais elle ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait.

- Bonne soirée ! cria-t-elle alors que le consultant lui faisait un signe de la main près de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle démarra, non sans se poser des questions concernant ce film mystérieux. Comme d'habitude, Jane en dit avait juste assez pour attiser sa curiosité mais pas assez pour l'assouvir. Tant pis, d'ici une demi-heure, elle aurait oublié…

Jane entra chez lui et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau. Il se fit chauffer une casserole de lait chaud avec du miel et lorsque le lait commença à bouillir, il l'arrêta et versa tout dans une grande carafe. Il prit rapidement une tasse, posa le tout sur un plateau et monta à l'étage. En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte-fenêtre et la température agréable de l'extérieur s'était installée à l'intérieur.

- Parfait…, murmura-t-il.

Il poussa le petit canapé deux places à travers la pièce et le souleva pour le mettre sur le balcon. Alors qu'il allait confortablement s'installer, il entendit un moteur de voiture entrer dans sa cour. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, descendit et ouvrit la porte avant que sa visiteuse ne frappe.

- Lisbon ?

- La dame de l'accueil avait précisé qu'il ne fallait rien oublier dans le véhicule, lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

- Oh, merci, répondit Jane. Et désolée pour le demi-tour.

- Ce n'est pas grave. A demain.

Lisbon tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- Attendez, Lisbon !

Elle se retourna d'un air surpris.

- Venez voir le film avec moi.

Le film. Tiens, elle l'avait oublié celui-là…

- S'il vous plait. Il n'est pas long, promis, affirma Jane.

Lisbon jeta un œil vers sa voiture. Elle était garée dans la cour, les fenêtres fermées. Elle ne gênait personne. Elle fit demi-tour et revint vers Jane, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Pas longtemps, alors…

Elle entra et Jane courut dans la cuisine pour y chercher une seconde tasse. Il la rejoignit et l'invita à monter les escaliers. Comme à son habitude, Lisbon fronça les sourcils d'un air un peu suspect mais l'enthousiasme de Jane la poussa à monter les marches. Il la fit entrer dans une grande pièce vide où se trouvait un balcon qui donnait derrière la maison de Jane. Le consultant sortit et s'installa sur le confortable canapé positionné sur le balcon.

- Venez ! Ça va commencer. Vous aimez le lait au miel ?

- Oui, dit Lisbon toujours suspicieuse en sortant sur le balcon.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle leva la tête pour voir le paysage. Le soleil encore présent reflétait sur un grand étang dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Des arbres bordaient le côté droit et à gauche se trouvait un champ de fleurs roses pâles et violettes. Des oiseaux volaient ensemble au gré du vent, jouant avec les courants montants et descendants. Tout à gauche, la ville de Sacramento. Les rayons du soleil s'écrasaient sur des milliers de maisons et de jolis bâtiments de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Une odeur de miel lui chatouilla les narines.

- Lisbon ? dit Jane en lui tendant une tasse remplit de lait chaud.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous disais que vous pouviez vous asseoir, ça ne vous coûtera pas plus cher…

Lisbon s'assit à côté de Jane et prit la tasse dans ses mains. Jane l'observa. Il sourit en la voyant la bouche entrouverte, comme absorbée par la vue.

- Ça vous plait ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de promener ses yeux sur tout le paysage, savourant la merveille qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Jane la laissa rêver encore quelques secondes avant de parler.

- Ça commence.

- Qu'est-ce qui commence ?

- Le film, répondit Jane d'un air évident.

Il se mit à rire devant l'air d'incompréhension de Lisbon.

- Ça s'appelle : Le coucher du soleil de derrière chez Patrick Jane. Ce n'est pas très connu, c'est vrai…

Lisbon sourit à son tour puis elle avala une gorgée du breuvage que Jane avait préparé, reposant ses yeux sur le soleil qui commençait sa descente derrière l'étang. De petites vagues parcouraient l'étendue d'eau, reflétant le soleil et attirant leurs yeux par-ci par-là. La clarté du soleil diminua, lui donnant des teintes orangées et permettant à Jane et Lisbon de le regarder sans se faire mal aux yeux. Pour Jane, c'était le meilleur moment de la journée. C'était son secret. Il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait partagé avec Lisbon puis en voyant son air émerveillé, il comprit. Il avait voulu voir ce qu'elle en penserait, ce qu'elle y verrait. Y voyait-elle la même chose que lui ? Le seul moment de la journée où la nature se montre douce. Le jour est épuisant et la nuit est effrayante. Le crépuscule, lui, est serein.

- C'est splendide, chuchota Lisbon en portant la tasse à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, répondit Jane sans quitter des yeux sa supérieure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil devint rouge. Lisbon avait légèrement glissé et elle se réinstalla correctement pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, contrairement à Jane qui, ce soir, se moquait bien de la vue et n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux. Les oiseaux disparaissaient petit à petit, allant se cacher dans leurs nids pour la nuit. Les fleurs du champ d'à côté semblaient être devenues bleu foncé et le vent s'était rafraichit. Lisbon termina son lait chaud. Elle observa le soleil pendant quelques dernières secondes et celui-ci disparut derrière l'étang, laissant place à la nuit. Jane lâcha enfin Lisbon des yeux et se tourna vers le paysage. Ce soir, il n'avait pas assisté au même film que d'habitude. Et il avait savouré chaque instant.

- C'est finit, dit alors Lisbon en interrompant le silence.

Jane se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- C'était bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux du consultant et elle sentit qu'il la sondait. Que voulait-il savoir ?

- C'était magnifique, répondit-elle en souriant. Merci.

- Merci d'être restée.

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, déclara-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

Jane acquiesça, comprenant son envie d'être seule. Combien de fois avait-il savouré le moment de solitude qui suivait ce spectacle somptueux ? Il décolla son dos du dossier, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête sur ses mains croisées. Il sentit Lisbon s'éloigner.

- C'est un secret, dit-il alors.

Lisbon se retourna pour observer Jane de dos. Apparemment, l'instant qu'il venait de partager avec elle, il ne l'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ressentit quelque chose tout près de son cœur, qu'elle ne réussit pas à décrire. Elle marcha silencieusement vers Jane, se pencha par-dessus le dossier et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier.

Jane sentit un frisson parcourir son dos lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa joue. Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde mais il eut l'impression que la scène finale du film, aujourd'hui, c'était celle-ci. Il entendit des pas descendre l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard, un moteur se mit en marche. Il prit la tasse dans laquelle Lisbon avait bu et s'allongea sur son canapé en fermant les yeux. La prochaine séance était entre cinq heures et six heures, il avait le temps de dormir un peu. Il s'endormit ainsi, la tasse encore tiède dans ses mains et l'esprit très loin, tout près des étoiles.


	18. Médecine magique

**Merci !**

**Acokanthera** : Merci pour tes compliments. Parfois, j'essaie de m mettre dans la peau du personnage de Lisbon et je cherche ce que je ne voudrais surtout pas que Jane dise ou fasse et je fais le contraire ! Ce qui donne naissance à des situations délicates et gênantes, et ça me fait rire. Et d'autres fois, j'essaie d'imaginer ce que Lisbon aimerait et l'idée du simple coucher de soleil entre amis m'a traversé l'esprit. Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Mini** : Comme tu dis, « déjà 17 histoires », même moi je n'en reviens pas ! Quand je pense qu'il y en a encore plus d'une dizaine qui attendent bien au chaud… XD Bonne lecture !

**Lealily** : Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, filmer Lisbon. Je vais réfléchir à une mini-scène portant là-dessus… ^^ Bonne lecture.

**Silhara** : Peut-être que je tue les TV, mais je ne tue personne d'autre, moi ! XD Merci pour tes reviews régulières ! Merci pour ta fidélité, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Bonne lecture.

**Plume d'Ocre** : Oui, j'essaie de vous gâter autant que vous le faites avec moi en me laissant de ses gentilles reviews ! J'espère que cette mini-scène sera à la hauteur des autres !

**Aerogirl84** : Hey bonjour ! Bienvenue dans ce recueil d'histoires Jisboniennes, je vois que tu es déjà accro, c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette 18ème histoire ! Merci pour ta review !

**MlleMiuIris** : Moi aussi j'ai parfois ce tic, de cliquer sur suivant alors qu'il n'y a pas de suite XD J'ai réféléchit à ton idée avec le prénom Teresa hier soir mais ce n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux… J'suis difficile lol. Et quand aux fins « cucu », c'est vrai que j'ai souvent peur de tomber dedans alors je fais très attention. Parfois, je sens que ça part mal alors j'efface 10 ou 15 lignes en me disant « non non non, mais n'importe quoi, ce n'est un compte de fée, c'est du Jisbon » et je corrige le tir ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews !

**Simon-baker-06** : Merci ! Dans celle-ci, il n'y a pas vraiment de côté poétique. Je crois que le coucher de soleil était une des plus poétiques mais j'en ferai peut-être d'autres. Celle-ci est plutôt rigolote. Bonne lecture.

**Sweetylove30** : Ce sont des mini-scènes donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tuerai personne d'important parce que ça se transformerait en longue histoire si je le faisais. Je me connais… Bonne lecture ! (Et bientôt la 24 avec le baiser !) Mais tu verras, la 19 a sa dose d'intensité aussi. J'ai un faible pour la 19… Mais pour l'instant, place à la numéro 18 !

_Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! Il se pourrait que je poste la 19 dans la journée… (mais probablement sans répondre aux reviews, j'y répondrai au chapitre 20 le week-end prochain.)_

**18. Médecine magique**

- Et faites bien attention de marcher sur les planches parce que si vous marchez sur les dalles, ça fait trembler les murs et parfois, des bouts de plafonds s'effondrent.

Cho observa le shérif entrer dans le gigantesque hangar, suivit par Lisbon puis par Jane. A son tour, il entra dans le bâtiment calciné. A l'intérieur, il faisait si sombre qu'il distinguait à peine l'ombre de Jane qui était devant lui.

- Lisbon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Jane. On vous a dit de rester sur les planches, le ciel va vous tomber sur la tête.

- Je regardais juste quelque chose, rétorqua celle-ci en marchant de nouveau droit devant elle.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer sur une dizaine de mètres, légèrement éclairés par la lampe torche du shérif. Soudain, Lisbon aperçut un petit objet blanc sur une planche tombée sur le sol. On aurait dit une tâche de peinture. Elle quitta de nouveau les planches et posa précautionneusement son pied sur une dalle. Comme il ne se passait rien, elle posa l'autre pied sur la dalle suivante.

- Lisbon, vous jouez avec votre vie, arrêtez, lui ordonna Jane.

- J'arrêterai le jour où vous aussi vous arrêterez vos bêtises…

Cho observait la scène de derrière.

- Patron, faites quand même attention, dit-il, inquiet.

- On dirait…, dit Lisbon en se penchant vers la tâche blanche.

Mais elle fut interrompue par un craquement venant du plafond. Une planche se détacha et tomba dans sa direction. Elle leva les yeux et eut juste le temps de s'écarter légèrement pour ne pas être touchée au visage. Cependant, la puissance de la chute la fit basculer en arrière et elle se griffa l'épaule contre des clous qui ressortaient du mur.

- Lisbon ! s'écria Jane en venant vers elle sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds.

- Jane, non ! Recule ! ordonna Cho.

Jane s'arrêta net au bord des planches. Si à son tour il marchait sur une dalle, il mettait Lisbon encore plus en danger. Il sentit son cœur redémarrer lorsqu'il vit que sa supérieure se relevait. Elle marcha délicatement jusqu'aux planches en se maintenant l'épaule et sur les ordres du shérif, ils firent tous marche arrière pour retourner à l'extérieur.

- Vous êtes inconsciente ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Se fâcha Jane.

Lisbon ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité mais le ton de sa voix l'effraya légèrement. Elle repoussa le bras de Jane qui la maintenait et marcha devant lui, refusant son aide. Une fois arrivés à l'extérieur, elle tenta d'examiner ses blessures.

- Faites voir, lui dit Jane en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, fâchée qu'il l'ait disputée et contrariée d'avoir eu tort. Jane secoua la tête de gauche à droite et la rejoignit malgré tout.

- Allez, montrez-moi, lui demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Quand vous me parlerai correctement, je ne suis pas votre chien.

- Je ne parle jamais méchamment aux chiens…, dit-il en aidant Lisbon à enlever sa veste pour voir sa blessure.

La jeune femme se laissa faire en soupirant. Elle avait la peau égratignée par endroit et saignait légèrement là où un clou était entré dans sa chair.

- Ce n'est pas profond, déclara Jane.

- Oui mais il faut vous soigner avant que ça s'infecte, ajouta Cho. Je vais chercher la pharmacie dans la voiture.

Fatigué par les bêtises de l'équipe du CBI à laquelle il devait montrer le hangar, le shérif soupira et s'assit sur un rocher. Jane le regarda d'un mauvais œil puis il reporta son attention sur Lisbon, qui grimaçait légèrement.

- Ça vous fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça chatouille, répondit Lisbon sans cacher sa colère.

- Oh, Lisbon, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pendant dix jours, si ?

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et lui lança un regard menaçant. Jane soupira.

- Ma réaction était peut-être un peu exagérée…

- Contente que vous le reconnaissiez, nota Lisbon en regardant ailleurs.

- Voilà ! déclara Cho en revenant avec la trousse de secours qu'il tendit à Jane.

Le consultant l'ouvrit et en sortit du désinfectant et des compresses. Il en prit une, versa le liquide dessus et l'appliqua sur la peau abîmée de la jeune femme.

- Avouez que vous ne vous êtes pas non plus comportée en enfant modèle…, lui dit-il. Vous savez ce que c'était au moins, ce… truc blanc ?

- Ouais…, répondit Lisbon en grimaçant.

Elle n'ajouta rien, attisant la curiosité de son équipe et du shérif.

- Et ? demanda finalement Jane.

- C'était une crotte d'oiseau…

Jane resta un moment stoïque puis il se mit à rire, bientôt suivit par le shérif. Cho se contenta de pincer les lèvres pour éviter de se moquer de sa supérieure.

- Bon, ça suffit, soignez-moi, répliqua Lisbon en esquissant à son tour un sourire.

Tenant à éviter d'autres disputes, le shérif s'éloigna pour passer un coup de téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes déçue de votre trouvaille ? Se moqua Jane.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne pu qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle s'était montrée dangereuse pour elle-même et pour les autres, tout ça pour découvrir une petite tâche d'excréments d'oiseau.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, dit Jane après avoir examiné une dernière fois la plaie présente sur l'épaule de Lisbon.

- Super, dit la jeune femme en voulant remettre sa veste.

- Attendez, pas tout de suite, déclara Jane en s'emparant de sa veste.

Il approcha son visage de l'épaule de Lisbon et souffla sur sa blessure. Celle-ci le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cela allait la soigner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien, c'est mon souffle magique ! répondit Jane d'un air évident.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lisbon.

- Votre souffle magique ?

- Oui, tout le monde à un souffle magique. Cho aussi en a un. Hein, Cho ?

L'asiatique ne pu retenir un sourire.

- Evidemment, répondit-il pour éviter un désaccord avec Jane.

Il préférait de loin être en désaccord avec Lisbon. Au moins, avec elle, on pouvait discuter.

- Pourquoi, ça n'a pas marché ? Vous avez toujours mal ? demanda Jane à Lisbon en souriant à son tour.

- Oui.

- Alors dans ce cas, il y a le bisou magique. Vous voulez le bisou magique ?

- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci, déclara Lisbon en remettant sa veste.

- Comme vous voulez.

Jane échangea un sourire avec Lisbon puis il se tourna vers Cho, dont le visage était de nouveau impassible. Soudain, une voiture déboucha d'un virage et se gara devant le hangar. Un vieil homme avec un chapeau de cow-boy en sortit.

- Jules, merci d'être venu aussi vite, dit le shérif en serrant la main du vieillard. Comment va ton dos ?

- Moins bien qu'hier et mieux que demain, shérif. Tenez, voici les casques, déclara l'homme en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture. Je t'en ai mis quatre, c'est bon ?

- Parfait, je te remercie beaucoup. Ce hangar est un vrai piège à lui tout seul.

- Ça c'est bien vrai ! Allez, salutations shérif !

- Ciao Jules et bonne journée !

Le dénommé Jules remonta dans sa voiture en faisant un signe de main au shérif et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le shérif distribua les casques à l'équipe et en mit un sur sa propre tête.

- Allez, on y retourne. Et les consignes sont les même que tout à l'heure mais je les répète au cas où.

- Le « cas où », c'est Lisbon ? demanda malicieusement Jane.

Un peu honteuse, Lisbon rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

- On marche uniquement sur les planches, on ne saute pas et on évite de toucher les murs. En route !

Cho laissa de nouveau Jane et Lisbon devant lui et il ferma la marche. Alors que le petit groupe arrivait à l'endroit où Lisbon s'était arrêtée un peu plus tôt, Jane attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? lui dit-elle, prête à se défendre s'il se moquait d'elle.

Jane s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- La prochaine fois, vous aurez droit au bisou magique. Vous ne serez pas déçue, il fait des merveilles…

Lisbon sentit la main de Jane libérer son bras et elle reprit sa marche, légèrement déstabilisée. Malgré la fraicheur présente dans le hangar, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre en elle et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, sachant que Jane l'observait. Elle savait qu'il entendait par là un « bisou magique » de guérison, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa phrase était à double sens. Il était doué pour ça et il lui faisait souvent le coup, prenant plaisir à la déstabiliser ou à la voir rougir. Et pour une fois, la jeune femme était bien contente de se trouver dans un endroit aussi sombre.

- Heureusement qu'il fait noir, n'est-ce pas Lisbon ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Dommage que Cho et le shérif soient présents. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait fait volte-face et se serait arrangée pour faire taire Jane. De quelle façon ? A cet instant précis, elle avait bien plus d'une idée en tête…


	19. Violette

Bon, je poste cette mini-cène parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'suis vraiment curieuse de connaître votre opinion.

(Posté avant 17h pour Sweetylove30 ^^)

**19. Violette**

- Je pense que l'assassin ne se montrera que si on fait semblant d'en avoir trouvé un autre.

- Et moi, je pense que votre plan est foireux et que je vais me faire virer.

- On peut peut-être attendre encore un peu avant d'appliquer le plan de Jane, patron ?

Lisbon, Jane et Van Pelt marchaient dans la rue en direction de la maison de la victime. Le soleil brillait sur Sacramento et des touristes se promenaient dans les rues, faisant les boutiques ou visitant les musées.

- C'est trop tard, la machine est enclenchée maintenant, remarqua Lisbon.

Etudiant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains tout en marchant, Van Pelt ne parvint pas à éviter tous les passants et elle fonça dans une dame d'un certain âge. Un peu secouée, la femme se retourna en remettant son béret en place et observa Van Pelt. Elle avait les cheveux coupés au carré couleur prune, des paillettes sur les paupières et les joues bien roses. Elle était assez petite mais plutôt imposante.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Van Pelt, vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

La dame resta silencieuse quelques secondes sans cesser de regarder Van Pelt, puis soudain, elle déclara d'une voix douce :

- Elle pense à vous autant que vous pensez à elle, mademoiselle. Ne laissez pas cette stupide bêtise se mettre entre vous.

Van Pelt entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et blanchit légèrement. Jane et Lisbon se tournèrent tout les deux vers la jeune femme et la dévisagèrent.

- De qui parle-t-elle ? demanda Lisbon.

- Heu… de personne, bégaya Van Pelt, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Violette, déclara la femme en serrant la main de Jane et Lisbon. Excusez-moi si je vous ai bouleversée mademoiselle, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune rousse. Mais j'ai vu cette peine dans vos yeux et…

Elle haussa les épaules, comme gênée d'être intervenue dans la vie d'une inconnue.

- Vous êtes quoi ? demanda alors Jane. Une voyante ?

- Les voyantes n'existent pas mon bon monsieur. Je lis simplement dans les yeux des gens, ce n'est que de l'observation, vous savez.

Lisbon échangea un sourire avec Jane puis celui-ci tourna de nouveau son visage vers Violette. Tout à coup, la femme porta sa main à son cœur comme si elle n'arrivait plus à trouver de l'air.

- Madame ? S'inquiéta Lisbon.

- Oh mon Dieu… Je crois n'avoir jamais vu autant de… d'horreur et de désespoir dans les yeux d'une seule et même personne, déclara Violette dans un souffle.

Sans se laisser décontenancer, Jane garda son masque de parfait consultant.

- C'est normal, je travaille tous les jours avec elle, dit-il en montrant Lisbon du doigt.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne put empêcher un sentiment d'angoisse s'installer en elle. Elle vit le regard de Violette se tourner vers elle et elle baissa les yeux pour observer ses chaussures.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je lise en vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, déclara Lisbon. J'ai assez de lui pour faire ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant à son tour Jane du doigt.

- Je ne dirai rien à voix haute, tenta de la rassurer Violette.

Sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, Lisbon leva finalement les yeux vers l'étrange dame. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Violette lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

- Votre patience sera récompensée, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Il entrera dans votre vie au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins…

Puis Violette se recula pour observer l'effet de ses paroles. Lisbon avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir très bien caché cette partie d'elle-même. Elle s'était appliquée à faire disparaître ce sentiment et elle s'y était tellement efforcée qu'elle pensait même ne l'avoir jamais ressentit. Et voilà que cette femme remettait tout en cause. Elle tourna son regard vers Jane qui la fixait sans ciller. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplit d'inquiétude et une ride s'était formée sur son front. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lisbon et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- C'est du soulagement que je vois sur votre visage, dit alors Violette. Je ne regrette donc pas de vous avoir révélé ce que je lisais en vous.

Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur Jane, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Lisbon pour la mettre dans cet état de confusion. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas fait ressurgir les démons du passé de Lisbon, parce que ce ne serait pas cette femme qui devrait ensuite ramasser les pots cassés. Il avait envie de regarder sa supérieure pour voir si elle tenait le coup mais il ne voulait pas couper le contact de regards qu'il avait avec Violette.

- Vous pensez actuellement à quelqu'un. C'est une personne qui vous rend incroyablement heureux, je crois n'avoir jamais vu autant de lumière sur un visage ! s'exclama Violette en souriant. Cette personne est à cent pour cent de votre côté. Je sais que vous n'en êtes pas convaincu mais vous avez tort…

Puis l'échange de regard entre Jane et Violette se termina. Jane jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon qui l'observait d'un air curieux. Violette tourna son regard souriant vers Van Pelt et lui fit un clin d'œil en montrant Jane et Lisbon d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, excusez-nous mais nous avons du travail, madame, déclara Lisbon.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit Violette en souriant. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée.

- Merci, répondirent en chœur les deux agents et le consultant.

- Et bonne journée à vous aussi, ajouta Lisbon.

Ils reprirent leur marche lorsque Violette les interpella de nouveau.

- Au fait ! Votre plan va marcher comme sur des roulettes ! cria-t-elle.

Puis elle leur fit un signe de la main et partit dans le sens inverse. Lisbon regarda Jane dont le sourire s'était agrandit.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit ! Ça va marcher !

- Arrêtez, vous ne croyez pas une seconde à ce qu'elle a dit…, s'enquit Lisbon.

- Ce qu'elle fait, c'est de l'observation, elle l'a dit elle-même. C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant mais je pense qu'elle ne ment pas.

Van Pelt gardait le silence, encore perturbée par ce que Violette lui avait dit.

- Donc ce qu'elle m'a dit, commença Lisbon, c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Rien, répondit Lisbon en souriant à la pensée des paroles de Violette.

- Allez, dites-moi, c'est injuste, vous, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Elle m'a dit… que j'aurais ce que je voulais en temps voulu.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de son oreille, les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche. Heureux que Lisbon lui confie quelque chose, Jane fut soudain très attentif.

- C'est un secret, murmura Lisbon.

Puis elle se recula et accéléra le pas.

- Allez, dites-moi c'est quoi ! s'écria Jane en voyant Lisbon déjà à quelques mètres devant lui.

- Non !

Van Pelt, qui marchait derrière eux et suivait la conversation depuis le début, accéléra le pas pour rattraper Jane.

- C'est toi qu'elle veut, espèce d'idiot, lui dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Puis la jeune rousse partit rejoindre sa supérieure, laissant Jane derrière elle. Ce dernier ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réponse. Il supposa que Van Pelt voulait simplement se moquer de lui ou bien qu'elle était un peu trop fleur bleue. Mais il repensa au regard que Lisbon lui avait lancé juste après que Violette lui eut chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille. Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé avec autant d'insistance ? L'image de ses yeux verts apeurés suite aux paroles de Violette lui revint en mémoire. Et si Van Pelt avait raison ? Et si c'était vraiment lui qu'elle voulait ? Envahi par un sentiment d'allégresse et d'espoir, il sourit et se mit à courir pour rejoindre les deux femmes de l'équipe.

Violette avait vu juste. Lisbon le rendait incroyablement heureux et peut-être qu'un jour, il parviendrait à la rendre heureuse à son tour. Non, pas « peut-être ». Il y arriverait.

**FIN**

Note : La femme du nom de Violette existe bel et bien, je l'ai rencontrée dans un casino suisse (là où on joue de l'argent, pas l'hypermarché Géant Casino), c'était le jour de mes 18 ans et devant moi, elle a lu dans les yeux de ma marraine et de deux amies et elle n'a dit que des choses vraies dont peu de personnes étaient au courant. Si bien que quand elle s'est tournée vers moi, j'ai fermé les yeux en disant que je ne voulais rien qu'elle dise. Elle a acquiescé et respecté mon choix, elle était très gentille, c'est un peu un hommage pour elle parce qu'elle a marqué ma vie. D'où mon faible pour cette mini-scène. Voilà, pour la petite anecdote !


	20. Nuages sur Sacramento

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews (je le ferai sur la prochaine mini-scène) mais je vous poste quand même cette 20ème mini-scène !

A vos mouchoirs ! Et bonne lecture.

**20. Nuages sur Sacramento**

- Patron, on y va, dit Rigsby à l'intention de Lisbon.

La jeune femme releva la tête de son bureau.

- Heu… d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

- Vous… C'est…, hésita l'agent. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- Absolument. Transmettez mes condoléances aux parents et… dites-leur que… je ne pouvais pas être là.

- D'accord. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Lisbon d'un ton un peu sec.

- Non rien. A plus tard.

Rigsby ferma la porte du bureau et rejoignit Cho et Van Pelt.

- Elle ne vient pas ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Non.

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Il faut qu'elle vienne, Jane va avoir besoin d'elle.

- Ecoute, ils se sont déjà disputé à propos de ça, déclara Rigsby. Lisbon a fait un choix, c'est comme ça.

Les trois amis se turent quelques secondes puis ils se mirent en route pour ne pas être en retard. Rigsby entra dans l'ascenseur suivit pas Van Pelt mais Cho hésita.

- Attendez-moi là, je reviens, annonça-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon dont la porte était ouverte. Il frappa quand même par politesse.

- Patron ?

- Cho, tu n'es pas encore partit ?

- Patron, Jane ne veut pas non plus aller à l'enterrement de cet enfant.

- Il n'est pas obligé d'y aller…

- Les parents lui ont demandé d'être présent. Si les parents avaient demandé votre présence vous auriez refusé ?

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Elle ne voulait pas assister à cet enterrement. Cette petite blondinette avait à peine six ans et la vue de son corps meurtri avait suffit à lui donner la nausée et des cauchemars pendant des jours. Elle avait eu assez de peine dans sa vie pour ne pas s'obliger en plus à subir d'autres épreuves qui ne la concernaient pas.

- Jane est un grand garçon, Cho.

- Jane avait la même, patron. Une petite fille adorable aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et aujourd'hui, il va revivre le pire moment de sa vie. Il a besoin de soutien.

Lisbon sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle repensa à la petite fille. Elle ne savait pas comment Jane avait pu accepter d'assister à l'enterrement après ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Il vous a vous, répliqua-t-elle

Sa voix semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins sèche. Elle perdait de la détermination.

- C'est de vous dont il a besoin. On le sait tous les deux.

- Ecoute, Cho, tu n'as rien à me dire. Je fais ce que je veux.

Cho saisit la veste de Lisbon accrochée au porte-manteau et sortit du bureau. Il rejoignit Rigsby et Van Pelt dans l'ascenseur.

- On peut y aller ? demanda Van Pelt en regardant sa montre.

- Attendez une minute, ordonna Cho en gardant le doigt appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Lisbon vit Cho disparaître de son bureau avec son manteau. Elle respira profondément et regarda la photo de son chien posée sur son bureau, cherchant dans les yeux de l'animal le courage dont elle manquait. Sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'elle pensa à la souffrance de Jane. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et sortit de son bureau en courant. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle vit que ses trois agents l'attendaient sagement dans l'ascenseur. Elle entra dans la cabine sans un mot, saisit la veste que lui tendait Cho et les portes se refermèrent.

Jane n'avait pas assisté à la messe d'enterrement. Les parents de la petite fille lui avait demandé d'être présent parce c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu retrouver le corps mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans un lieu religieux. Pour lui, Dieu et ses sbires n'étaient que des histoires pour occuper les gens. Se promenant autour du cimetière, il vit arriver le corbillard, suivit par une dizaine de voitures. Il reconnut celle de Cho et celle des parents de Mélody.

Cho se gara à côté d'une voiture beige cabossée.

- Allez-y, dit Lisbon d'une petite voix. Je… je vous rejoins. Peut-être…

Cho lui laissa ses clefs de voiture et il sortit, accompagné par Rigsby et Van Pelt.

- Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? demanda doucement Van Pelt à Cho.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis s'avança vers le cimetière.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la famille de la petite était réunie autour du trou béant dans lequel des hommes allaient faire descendre le cercueil. Jane sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur lorsqu'il aperçu la taille du cercueil. Il était exactement comme celui de sa fille, foncé avec des fausses dorures sur les bords. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient restés vers l'arrière et Cho était venu à côté de lui. Le prêtre commença à parler de la vie de Mélody. Comment était-elle à la maison, comment était-elle à l'école, ce qu'elle faisait lors des jours ensoleillés, lorsqu'il pleuvait... Jane se souvint que quand il neigeait, sa fille passait son temps accoudée au bord de la fenêtre du salon, regardant les flocons descendre lentement dans le jardin. Il tenta de résister au chagrin mais il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle jouait du piano avec ses petits doigts tout fins, cherchant toujours de l'admiration dans le regard bleu de son père. Il entendait sa voix de petite fille l'appeler. « Papa ! Papa ? J'suis cachée ! ». S'ensuivait toujours un rire étouffé. Il l'imaginait mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire de bruit lorsqu'elle était cachée derrière les grands rideaux bleus nuit de la salle à manger.

- … Mélody était une petite fille très appréciée à l'école, par ses maîtresses et ses camarades. Toujours prête à partage son goûter, toujours d'accord pour prêter la corde à sauter verte, sa préférée.

Jane sentit les larmes couler sur son visage et il ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses pleurs. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il savait pourquoi. Il avait voulu s'obliger à subir de nouveau cette épreuve, comme pour se punir de ses erreurs du passé. Des erreurs qui lui avaient coûté la vie de sa femme et de sa fille. Et maintenant, il était seul. Une main toute fine et humide se glissa dans la sienne. Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait et cru rêver. Il essuya ses yeux avec sa main libre et à travers ses larmes, il aperçut une chevelure foncée. Il serra la main de Lisbon de toutes ses forces et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait.

Lisbon s'était glissée discrètement entre les gens et avait rejoint Jane. Lorsqu'elle avait lu la peine sur son visage inondé de larmes, elle n'avait pu retenir un sanglot et son réflexe avait été de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Sentant que Jane la serrait un peu plus fort, elle comprit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un seul instant le laisser seul dans ce cauchemar ? Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues sans chercher à les retenir.

L'enterrement se termina et les gens s'éloignèrent petit à petit du trou béant dans lequel reposait Mélody. Seul les parents, Jane et Lisbon étaient restés immobiles. Lisbon ne voulait pas partir tant que Jane ne se décidait pas. S'il avait besoin de rester ici toute la journée, elle resterait. De toue façon, il serrait sa main tellement fort qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner sans lui. Elle resserra sa main aussi. Le papa de Mélody entoura les épaules de sa femme en pleurs et l'incita à retourner auprès de leur famille. En voyant la scène, Lisbon ravala un sanglot.

Jane releva la tête et observa les parents s'éloigner de leur fille unique. Le père se montrait incroyablement courageux. Peut-être se comportait-il ainsi pour aider sa femme à remonter la pente. Si John le Rouge n'avait tué que sa fille, aurait-il été capable de soutenir sa femme ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il réalisa soudain que seuls Lisbon et lui étaient restés dans le cimetière. Il prit une inspiration et fit un pas en direction de la sortie. Lisbon le suivit, relâchant légèrement la pression de sa main pour qu'il puisse la lâcher s'il en avait envie. Il ne le fit pas. Il ne lui laissa même pas le choix de monter dans la voiture de Cho ou dans la sienne.

Lorsque Cho vit Jane et Lisbon main dans la main près de la DS, il courut jusqu'auprès de sa supérieure, récupéra ses clefs sans un mot et retourna dans sa voiture avec Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Jane ouvrit la porte passager et lâcha la main de Lisbon à contrecœur pour qu'elle s'installe sur le siège. Celle-ci approcha sa main de la poche de Jane, retira les clefs qui s'y trouvaient et alla s'installer du côté conducteur. Jane lui en fut reconnaissant et il s'installa du côté passager. La jeune femme démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, se servant du silence pour sécher leurs dernières larmes.

- Merci, murmura soudain Jane dans un souffle.

Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de parler mais apparemment, il en était de nouveau capable. Lisbon sentit alors des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le cœur serré, elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de sourire en reniflant.

- Ne pleurez plus, Lisbon…

La jeune femme sentit la main de Jane essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue. Elle savoura ce contact en silence, puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer l'habitacle. Cette bouffée d'air frais leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

- On va où ? demanda Jane.

- Au bureau, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules.

- Pas maintenant…

- D'accord. Alors dites-moi ou vous voulez allez et je vous y emmène, déclara-t-elle.

Jane esquissa un sourire et Lisbon tourna son visage vers lui. En voyant cette touche de bonheur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était un sourire timide et tremblotant mais c'était un vrai sourire.

- On pourrait aller au parc.

- Au parc ?

- On s'allonge dans l'herbe et on regarde les nuages. Vous avez déjà fait ça ?

- Celui-ci ressemble à une tête de vache, dit Lisbon en montrant un nuage sur sa gauche.

Malgré ses yeux rougis, le sourire de Jane s'agrandit.

- Ok, on y va, ajouta-t-elle en s'engageant sur la route menant au parc. Mais pas plus de deux heures, j'ai encore du travail.

- Deux heures, c'est parfait, murmura Jane en fermant les yeux.

Puis dans un souffle, il ajouta :

- Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi.

A ces mots, Lisbon sentit son cœur chavirer. Ella avala sa salive et observa Jane qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Vous aussi, dit-elle finalement.

Puis le silence reprit sa place et Jane et Lisbon poursuivirent leur route vers deux heures de détente méritée.


	21. Paganiniana

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes !

Merci à janeandTeresa, , LittleMissFierce, Silhara, Sweetylove30, MlleMiuIris, Plume d'Ocre, simon-baker-06, LAurore, Mini, Acokanthera, ewiliane et Nono2b pour vos reviews sur mes dernières mini-scènes. Je ne rentre pas de la semaine et quand je reviens le vendredi soir et que je vois tous vos avis si positifs sur ce que j'écris, ça m'en donne des frissons !

J'en suis à plus de 30 mini-scènes mais j'arrive dans la période « partiels » donc je vais devoir ralentir ma cadence d'écriture pour me concentrer sur mes cours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez toujours 2 ou 3 par week-end !

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une réponse personnalisée pour chacun parce que ça prend du temps et que je dois bosser pour mon partiel de lundi, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Et surveillez bien le site, je risque de mettre un autre chapitre dans l'après-midi !

Oui, la scène précédente était un peu –beaucoup) triste mais il en faut pour tout les goûts ^^ Celle-ci est marrante, il n'y a pas vraiment de rapprochement entre Jane et Lisbon mais j'avais l'idée en tête depuis un moment donc je l'ai écrite. (Elle a un lien avec l'épisode 2x11 « Nos plus belles années » où Jane cherche de quel instrument Lisbon jouait.)

Encore infiniment merci ! Bonne lecture

**21. « Paganiniana »**

- Une pizza au fromage de chèvre ? S'étonna Lisbon en ouvrant le carton.

- Oui, je me suis dit que ça changerait un peu, déclara Jane. Et là, il y en a deux avec de l'ananas.

Le consultant retourna s'installer sur son canapé avec une part de pizza au fromage de chèvre. Ses collègues entamèrent les autres avec entrain l'enquête étant bouclée et l'assassin sous les verrous, ils pouvaient profiter d'une soirée de détente ensemble. Alors que la chef d'équipe servait du jus de fruits à tout le monde, Hightower entra dans la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est la pizza de fin d'enquête ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement maternel.

Les agents lui répondirent par un sourire.

- Félicitations, Agent Lisbon. Vous avez parfaitement gérer l'enjeu politique de cette affaire et Jane à la fois, ça tenait du miracle.

- Merci madame, dit Lisbon après avoir avalée sa bouchée.

Elle regarda Jane en haussant les sourcils d'un air fier et celui-ci lui tira la langue devant les yeux rieurs de Hightower et de l'équipe.

- Vous… voulez un morceau de pizza ? demanda timidement Van Pelt à Hightower.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, refusa poliment Hightower.

Elle devait éviter de se rapprocher d'une de ses équipes plus que d'une autre, bien que la présence du consultant dans cette équipe fasse qu'elle leur accordait un peu plus d'importance.

- Dommage…, chantonna Jane depuis son canapé. Il y en a une au fromage de chèvre…

Hightower se tourna vers le consultant en fronçant les sourcils. Comment savait-il qu'elle adorait ça ? Oh et puis non, finalement elle ne voulait pas savoir.

- Allez-y, prenez un morceau avec nous, ajouta Lisbon.

- Bon, d'accord. Un morceau alors…

Hightower s'installa à table avec Rigsby et Van Pelt, tandis que Cho et Lisbon préférèrent rester debout. Depuis son canapé, Jane suivit les différentes conversations. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et entendit quelque chose tomber du divan. Il se pencha et découvrit à ses pieds un jeu de cartes assez abîmé et poussiéreux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rigsby la bouche pleine.

- On dirait un jeu de cartes… Apparemment, ce sont des questions de culture générale... « Géographie : de quelle couleur est la drapeau français ? » cita Jane en lisant la première carte.

- Facile, bleu, blanc et rouge, répondit Rigsby.

- Ouais… A qui est ce jeu ?

- A mon avis, c'est au fils de l'agent Nixon. Le gamin trainait dans le CBI hier, remarqua Lisbon.

- Oui, sa femme a eut des soucis de santé si bien que j'ai autorisé l'agent Nixon a gardé son fils ici, expliqua Hightower.

- Oh mais ça ne nous regarde pas, déclara Lisbon. C'était juste une remarque.

Hightower sourit devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme.

- Allez, Patrick, une autre question, dit-elle alors pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sciences : donner l'ordre des planètes du système solaire.

Rigsby et Van Pelt échangèrent en regard ignorant et Lisbon tenta de répondre.

- Eh bien, Mercure est la plus près du soleil et Pluton est la plus éloignée. Et la Terre est en troisième position, suivie de Mars. A part ça, je ne sais pas.

- Vénus ne doit pas être très loin de nous non plus parce qu'on peut la voir à une certaine période de l'année si on a une bonne lunette, renchérit Hightower.

- Hum… votre mari est un passionné du ciel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jane à sa supérieure.

- C'est exact, répondit celle-ci sans surprise.

Cho s'avança vers Jane.

- L'ordre précis est Mercure, Vénus, Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune et Pluton.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui d'un air hébété.

- Waouh, dit Lisbon.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? S'étonna Rigsby.

- Grâce à une technique de ma grand-mère. Tu dis la phrase : « Mélanie vous tombez mal, je suis un navet pourrit. ». Et à chaque initiale de chaque mot correspond une planète.

- C'est d'enfer comme technique ! s'exclama Jane. « Mélanie vous tombez mal, je suis un navet pourrit. ». Ou « Madeleine vous tombez mal », ça marche aussi !

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire, suivit pas Hightower.

- Une autre, dit Lisbon.

- Ok. Euh… Musique : quel célèbre violoniste est l'auteur de « Paganiniana » ?

- Oh non, c'est trop dur ça, se plaignit Van Pelt.

- C'est Nathan Milstein, répondit calmement Lisbon.

Chaque personne présente se tourna vers Lisbon d'un air encore plus surpris que lorsque Cho avait cité les planètes dans l'ordre. Jane gardait la bouche entrouverte et Rigsby avala son morceau de pizza de travers.

- Eh bien ça alors…, murmura Van Pelt. Vous êtes trop forte.

- Oh, j'ai du… l'entendre quelque part, dit modestement Lisbon en haussant les épaules. Je m'en suis souvenue parce qu'il avait un violon qu'il appelait Maria-Theresa…

- Le violon ! s'écria tout à coup le consultant en se levant du canapé. C'est le violon !

Lisbon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Que… quoi, le violon ?

- Depuis le temps que je cherche…, déclara Jane en riant.

- Non… Ce n'est pas le violon…, dit Lisbon en baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit à quoi Jane faisait allusion.

- Si ! répliqua celui-ci en s'approchant de la jeune femme avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai trouvé ! Sérieusement, le violon ? Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer…

- Non, ce n'est pas le violon ! Insista Lisbon en rougissant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? S'informa Hightower.

- Lisbon jouait du violon quand elle était au lycée, expliqua Jane. Vous en avez joué quoi… deux ans ? Trois ?

Lisbon cligna des yeux et esquissa un sourire en comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- C'est trois, renchérit Jane. Comment ais-je pu proposer la trompette sans avoir pensé au violon d'abord…

Personne ne semblait suivre sa logique mais tout le monde était fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Vous jouez du violon ? demanda Hightower, admirative.

- J'en jouais, oui.

- Vous nous ferez une démonstration ?

- Van Pelt, même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas. Je n'ai plus de violon et je ne sais plus en jouer.

Jane lança un regard à Lisbon, signifiant qu'il ne la croyait absolument pas.

- Allez, une autre question ! s'exclama Rigsby, enthousiaste.

Jane et Lisbon continuaient de se défier du regard, l'un heureux d'avoir une information supplémentaire sur la vie personnelle de sa supérieure, et l'autre contrariée de s'être laissé piéger par un stupide jeu de questions.

- Du violon…, murmura Jane d'un air mystérieux, comme s'il imaginait Lisbon un violon à la main.

La jeune femme lui sourit finalement puis elle alla s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé en lui prenant les cartes des mains.

- Question suivante. Divertissement : Citer huit chansons dont le titre contient le mot « love ».

Assis autour de la table, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Hightower y allaient tous de bon cœur, proposant des titres plus ou moins connus, se chamaillant sur la validité ou non de la chanson. Jane observa Lisbon boire son jus de fruits.

- Je sais que votre violon est caché quelque part chez vous et je suis convaincu que vous savez toujours en jouer, déclara-t-il en fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux bleus lumineux.

Lisbon posa son verre sur la table basse et lui sourit.

- Si vous ne faites aucune bêtise pendant un mois, je vous jouerez un morceau, lui proposa-t-elle avec de la malice plein les yeux. Mais motus et bouche cousue, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le reste du groupe d'un signe de tête.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Jane en riant. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Vous n'y arriverai jamais…

- Ça y est, on en a huit !

Lisbon et Jane se tournèrent vers Van Pelt.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute.

- All you need is love, Love today, Forbidden love, L.O.V.E …

- Non, on a dit que ça ne comptait pas, l'interrompit Rigsby.

- Si, ça compte, il y a bien le mot « love » dedans.

- Il y a les initiales, mais pas le mot.

Les chamailleries reprirent de plus belle, chacun défendant son point du vue. Jane et Lisbon soupirèrent et s'adossèrent au canapé en croisant les bras et en mettant leurs pieds sur la table basse. Ils échangèrent un sourire et appuyèrent leur tête contre le dossier en fermant les yeux.

- On les laisse s'entretuer ? S'inquiéta légèrement Jane.

- Ouais, on finira les pizzas quand ils seront tous morts…

- D'accord…

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, profitant d'un moment de détente et de complicité qui rendait leur vie chaotique un peu plus appréciable.


	22. Drapeau blanc, ruban rouge

**22. Drapeau blanc, ruban rouge**

Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon avec un ruban rouge dans les mains.

- Toujours sur ce rapport d'enquête ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Et vous ? Toujours en train de vous tourner les pouces ?

Jane esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur le canapé de Lisbon. Pendant une longue minute, seuls les doigts de la chef d'équipe frappant sur son clavier résonnèrent dans la pièce. Silencieux, Jane faisant glisser son ruban d'une main à l'autre.

- Vous ne rentrez pas ? lui demanda Lisbon.

- Non… Je… J'étais en train de réfléchir…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

- Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, dit-il en agitant sa main en l'air comme pour chasser un moustique.

- Vous faites ça à chaque fois !

- Quoi ?

- Vous commencez une phrase, vous ne la finissez pas, et ensuite vous attendez qu'on vous supplie de parler, expliqua Lisbon en souriant. Je commence à vous connaître…

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, Jane retint un sourire.

- Vous avez encore pas mal de travail alors on en parlera une prochaine fois.

- Non. Allez donc vous faire un thé et préparez-moi un café. Quand vous reviendrez j'aurai terminé ce rapport et on pourra parler de ce qui vous tracasse, d'accord ? proposa la jeune femme.

Jane se leva et haussa les épaules.

- D'accord.

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas pressé. Durant leur dernière enquête, ils avaient arrêté une mère de famille qui avait tué son voisin après avoir appris que ce dernier avait abusé de sa fille. Lisbon et lui avaient eu de nouveau une discussion animée à propos de la vengeance mais ils avaient été interrompus par un coup de téléphone. Jane avait alors commencé à réfléchir sur les différentes options qu'il avait : tuer John le Rouge et finir en prison ou pire, se faire tuer par John le Rouge ou laisser John le Rouge à la police. Il avait éliminé d'office la dernière possibilité. Mais dans les deux autres cas, des gens souffriraient par sa faute. Lisbon, par exemple. Il versa le café chaud dans la tasse de sa supérieure, prit le thé qu'il venait de se servir et posa le tout sur un plateau.

- Me revoilà, dit-il en entrant dans le bureau de Lisbon.

- J'ai terminé.

La jeune femme referma son ordinateur et prit la tasse que lui tendait le consultant.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe ?

- Eh bien, j'ai… repensé à ce… malentendu qui nous concerne, dit Jane, hésitant.

Lisbon but une gorgée de son café sans rien dire.

- Lorsqu'on retrouvera John le Rouge, comme vous le savez, il est fort probable…

- …que vous le tuiez, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

- Ou qu'il me tue. C'est l'un ou l'autre.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, préférant ignorer cette possibilité.

- Et je me disais, poursuivit Jane, que dans les deux cas, ça vous fera du mal. Oh, je ne prétends pas avoir une importance capitale dans votre vie mais je sais que vous m'aimez bien et ça m'embête.

- Ça vous embête que je vous aime bien ?

- Non ! Surtout pas, répondit-il en souriant. Non, ce qui m'embête, c'est que vous allez souffrir par ma faute.

- Vous avez réfléchit toute la journée pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? Parce que c'était du temps de perdu, vous auriez pu me le demander, je vous aurais dit la même chose.

- Non, non…, nia-t-il en sortant le ruban qu'il avait auparavant glissé dans sa poche. Je pense… qu'il ne faut pas que vous vous attachiez à moi.

Lisbon regarda Jane jouer avec son ruban rouge en fronçant les sourcils et elle posa sa tasse sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd.

- Ce que je veux dire, ajouta le consultant, c'est qu'il serait préférable que vous m'appréciiez un peu moins…

- Ah oui ? Et comment je fais ? demanda Lisbon légèrement énervée.

- Pour ça, je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Mais je cherche.

Lisbon secoua la tête de gauche à droite, reprit son café dans les mains et s'adossa à son fauteuil.

- Vous n'avez qu'à continuer à me dire des idioties pareilles, ça va m'énerver assez pour que je vous déteste…

Jane sourit et but un peu de son thé. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Si vous commenciez par changer de comportement avec moi, ça m'aiderait peut-être…

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Ce que vous ne devez pas faire plutôt. Arrêtez de me taquiner et de vous moquer de moi toute la journée.

Jane grimaça. La tâche qu'elle lui annonçait là semblait difficile mais elle n'avait pas encore terminé.

- Arrêtez de… me protéger, de me mettre en valeur, de…

- Attendez, l'arrêta le consultant. Je fais tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que vous faites tout ça ! S'indigna Lisbon en se mettant debout. Et maintenant vous me demandez de vous détester !

Jane baissa de nouveau les yeux, un peu honteux de demander à sa supérieure une telle chose alors qu'au fond, il faisait tout pour obtenir l'inverse.

- Ignorez-moi et je parviendrai peut-être à vous détester, proposa la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux pas vous ignorer, déclara Jane d'un ton évident.

- Eh bien je ne peux pas vous détester.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me détester mais… si vous parvenez à vous détacher un peu de moi par exemple, vous souffrirez peut-être moins. On n'a qu'à faire un essai. Dès demain, j'essaie de faire… ou plutôt de ne pas faire ce que je fais d'habitude.

Lisbon prit la tasse qui était sur son bureau et avala tout le reste de son café comme s'il s'agissait d'un alcool fort.

- Vous n'auriez pas un verre de scotch, là ? Parce que le café ne sera pas suffisant.

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres mais Jane sentit qu'elle était extrêmement tendue.

- Jane, vous contrôlez mon équipe la moitié du temps, vous contrôlez le déroulement des enquêtes et quelque fois vous contrôlez les assassins ! Et de temps à autre, vous contrôlez même Hightower ! Mais ne croyez surtout pas que vous allez contrôler mes sentiments !

La jeune femme se rassit sur son fauteuil en croisant les bras avec un air bougon. Jane la dévisagea en ne sachant que dire. Elle défendait leur amitié bien mieux que lui. Elle se moquait de souffrir plus tard du moment qu'elle pouvait garder la complicité qu'elle avait avec lui, et lui était tellement obstiné par sa vengeance qu'il venait de lui proposer de ne plus être amis.

- Vous avez raison, mon idée était un peu stupide…

- Exactement ! Approuva Lisbon d'un ton sec. Je vous aime si je veux.

Elle s'était retenue de dire cette phrase depuis le début de la conversation mais elle lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand elle remarqua que Jane la dévisageait.

- Je vous aime bien si je veux, se corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

A son tour, Jane lui sourit.

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit délicatement le bras et lui noua son ruban rouge autour du poignet en un joli flot. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est bien que vous soyez attachée à moi parce que je le suis aussi.

Lisbon sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Pourquoi lui disait-il des choses comme ça alors que trois minutes plus tôt, il lui proposait un éloignement progressif ? Lentement, Jane se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour… nous avoir défendu. Avec autant de détermination.

- C'est ça… Et si jamais ce genre d'idée vous traversait encore l'esprit, n'hésitez pas, venez me consulter, lui rétorqua Lisbon dont le sourire était revenu.

- C'est promis. Bonne soirée, Lisbon.

- Bonne soirée, Jane.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le ruban qui était autour de son poignet. Dessus était dessinée une tasse de thé fumante sous laquelle était brodé un petit « J ». Elle sourit, dénoua le ruban et le glissa dans sa poche. Si un jour elle voulait s'attacher un peu plus à lui et qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés, elle n'aurait qu'à nouer le ruban autour de son poignet pour se souvenir que quoiqu'il arrive, ils avaient bien été amis un jour.


	23. Un brin de chance

Bonjour !

**MERCI** à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir que de lire tous ces encouragements quand je rentre le week-end ! (Surtout que j'ai eu 6/20 à mon partiel de lundi alors j'en avais vraiment besoin ! Enfin, c'est pas un petit 6 qui va m'abattre, il en faudra plus que ça, croyez-moi ! Désolée pour ce petit passage « racontage de vie »)

janeandteresa : Oui, la 21 était rigolote, la 22 aussi et celle-ci aussi ! Bonne lecture !

Plume d'Ocre : Oui, j'essaie de vous gâter le plus que je peux parce que vous ma gâter avec tous vos compliments ! Dans cette scène, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire mais l'histoire est mignonne. Bonne lecture !

MlleMiuIris : Mademoiselle la « demandeuse de suite » ! Au moins, ç aveut dire que tu aimes beaucoup mes histoires, j'en suis ravie ! Par contre, je ne me vois pas écrire le passage où Lisbon joue du violon, désolée, je ne m'en sens pas du tout capable. Je crois que ça ferait trop bizarre. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais j'avoue qu'avec les cours, ça bloque un peu au niveau de ma cervelle ^^ Mais j'en ai quand même écrit 34 en tout donc ous en avez encore une dizaine à lire ! J'en cherche d'autres… Bonne lecture !

Mini : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Hightower. Parce qu'elle est séduite par Jane mais pas dans le sens « amoureux », elle est totalement séduite par le personnage et essaie de faire croire le contraire, c'est assez marrant. Je pense faire une autre mini-scène avec elle mais je n'y ai pas encore trop réfléchit. En attendant, bonne lecture !

Acokanthera : Où est-ce que je vais chercher mes idées ? Eh bien en fait, pour le coup de l'instrument de musique par exemple, j'avais été contrariée de ne pas avoir eu de réponse alors j'en ai inventée une. Sinon, pour les autres histoires, il me suffit souvent de voir un objet et je créer l'histoire autour de ça. J'ai procédé ainsi pour la fic qui suit par exemple ! Tu vas vite comprendre à quel objet j'ai pensé quand tu liras et c'est à partir de ça que je façonne l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

: Voici une autre scène qui fait « chaud au cœur » comme tu dis. Quand à la suivante (le numéro 24), je ne saurais dire si elle rafraichit ou si elle réchauffe… ^^ Ce sera à toi de voir. Bonne lecture !

Sweetylove30 : ça y est, c'est le grand week-end ! Je poste la numéro 24 ! Mais avant, voici la 23, qui est assez rigolote. Bonne lecture !

Simon-baker-06 : Merci ! Moi aussi je me dis souvent « vivement le week-end prochain ». Par pour lire mes propres mini-scènes, non, mais pour vois vos réaction sur mes autres mini-scènes ! Bonne lecture !

LiitleMissFierce : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisit le violon, je dois dire que je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue l'idée. Pour le ruban rouge, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une scène d'amitié et je voulais qu'elle soit touchante, je me suis vraiment appliquée pour l'écrire. En tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

Silhara : Je n'aime non plus spécialement le violon mais j'imaginais bien Lisbon avec un violon, je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^ Et je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui confondent violon et violoncelle si ça peut te rassurer ! La scène du ruban rouge est très ciblée sur l'amitié mais j'avoue avoir un moment pensé que ça avait un peu une connotation sexuelle. Je dis ça parce que t'as écrit « Le petit ruban… humm » dans ta review lol. Allez, bonne lecture pour cette mini-scène et la suivante !

Ondatra zibethicus : Bonjour ! Je ne t'avais pas encore vu(e) sur ce site ! Je suis contente que ces mini-scènes te plaisent ! C'est vrai que celle avec la crotte d'oiseau est très marrante ! J'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi (même s'il n'y a pas de crotte d'oiseau XD). Bonne lecture !

BellaLara : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as eu le message que je t'ai envoyé à propos de « Jane et Lisbon ensemble ». Comme je te l'ai expliquée, ce n'est pas le but de cette énorme fic qui est en fait une suite de scènes qu'on peut en général glisser dans un épisode quelconque. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, j'espère que ces deux nouvelles mini-scènes vont te plaire autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !

**23. Un brin de chance**

- Alors, Van Pelt, vous trouvez quelque chose ?

- Non patron, l'adresse IP est introuvable.

En temps normal, Van Pelt faisait des miracles lorsqu'il s'agissait d'informatique mais cette fois, le suspect était exceptionnellement doué. Lisbon se trouvait derrière la jeune femme, tournant et tournant autour d'elle avec impatience.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous agiter ainsi Lisbon, ça ne va pas aider Grace, lui fit remarquer Jane. Vous avez mangé à midi ?

- Oui. Enfin, j'ai grignoté quoi.

- C'est important de manger correctement, je vais vous chercher un sandwich à la cafétéria. Ou vous préférez des pâtes ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim, déclara Lisbon.

- Je vais me chercher des beignets, je peux en ramener si tu veux, dit Rigsby à l'intention de Jane.

- Oui, prends-lui-en trois, ce sera toujours ça qu'elle aura dans le ventre…

Lisbon se retourna vers les deux hommes qui complotaient derrière son dos.

- Ça suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'être maternée. Rigsby, arrêtez d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Je n'aurai pas assez de monnaie par contre, remarqua Rigsby en fouillant son portefeuille, ignorant les objections de sa supérieure.

Jane alla fouiller dans son manteau d'où il sortit son portefeuille sous le regard agacé de Lisbon. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait pour sortir quelques dollars, la jeune femme cru apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange.

- Voilà, dit Jane en tendant quelques billets à Rigsby et en refermant son portefeuille.

- Merci, répondit l'agent en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda tout à coup Lisbon en s'approchant de Jane. Rouvrez-voir votre portefeuille.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Se plaignit-elle. Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en haussant un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire Jane.

- Allez, donnez-le moi, je voudrais juste voir quelque chose.

- Non, vous allez me voler ma carte bancaire pour aller faire les boutiques de fringues, je vous connais…

- Ah ah, très drôle…

Van Pelt jeta un œil vers les deux acolytes puis elle sourit à Cho qui observait la scène lui aussi, curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle Lisbon voulait fouiller dans les affaires de Jane.

- D'accord, je ne touche pas à votre portefeuille, mais ouvrez-le je voudrais regarder un truc…

Jane sourit, tout à fait conscient de ce par quoi Lisbon était intéressée.

- Petite curieuse, va…

Malgré ses réticences, il ressortit l'objet de toutes les attentions de sa poche arrière, défit le scratch et l'ouvrit devant les yeux de Lisbon. La jeune femme découvrit un trèfle à quatre feuilles précautionneusement glissé dans le compartiment à photo. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je n'avais pas rêvé, vous l'avez bien gardé !

Jane haussa les épaules, comme s'il se sentait à la fois embêté qu'elle le sache et plutôt satisfait de la voir rayonnante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Van Pelt, curieuse.

- Un trèfle à quatre feuilles, répondit Jane.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Lisbon. Pourquoi vous l'avez gardé ? Vous ne croyez pas du tout à la chance.

Jane acquiesça.

- C'est vrai, je ne pense pas du tout qu'il me porte chance.

Lisbon écarta les bras, signifiant qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

- Je l'ai gardé pour une autre raison.

Elle tenta de se remémorer la scène. Tout le monde était à la recherche d'une boucle d'oreille disparue dans le jardin d'un suspect, et alors qu'elle contournait un arbre, elle était tombée sur ce trèfle à quatre feuilles. Elle l'avait aussitôt cueilli et glissé dans sa poche sans n'en parler à personne. Le soir, lorsque tout le monde sauf elle et le consultant, était rentré chez soi, elle était allée voir Jane et lui avait donné le trèfle en lui disant que peut-être, il lui porterait chance. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il l'ait gardé depuis tout ce temps.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Jane s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit mystérieusement :

- Un indice : s'il n'avait eu que trois feuilles, je l'aurais gardé quand même…

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna vers la cuisine en rangeant son portefeuille dans sa poche. Lisbon fit une moue dubitative.

- Où a-t-il eu ce trèfle ? demanda Van Pelt.

- Je le lui ai donné un soir, à la fin d'une enquête, répondit machinalement Lisbon, encore en train de chercher la raison qui faisait que ce trèfle se trouvait toujours dans le portefeuille du consultant. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a gardé…

- C'est parce que c'est vous qui le lui avez donné, répondit Cho d'un ton monocorde et évident.

Lisbon se mit à rire.

- Oui, bien sûr…

Comme Cho la regardait sans ciller et sans sourire, elle se tourna vers Van Pelt.

- Je suis d'accord avec Cho, répondit celle-ci.

- N'importe quoi…

Amusée et soucieuse à la fois, Lisbon sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Jane dans la cuisine.

- C'est évident, non ? demanda Van Pelt à Cho.

- Oui. Et Lisbon le sait mais elle fait semblant d'être naïve quand il s'agit de Jane, tu sais bien…

- C'est vrai, oui…, confirma-t-elle en se remettant au travail.

- Ah, Lisbon, dit Jane en versant un peu d'eau bouillante dans une tasse. Vous avez trouvé ou Cho et Van Pelt vous ont soufflé la réponse ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne su quoi dire.

- Oh non, les mauvais joueurs, ils vous ont soufflé la réponse, comprit Jane.

- Non. Enfin, oui mais…, commença Lisbon.

Elle n'alla pas tout de suite au bout de ses pensées. Un ange passa pendant que Jane buvait quelques gorgées de thé.

- Vous l'avez vraiment gardé parce que c'est moi qui vous l'ai donné ?

- Oui.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa une bonne minute, pendant laquelle les deux amis se jetaient des regards brefs et quelques sourires. Puis Jane reprit la parole.

- C'est un peu gênant comme situation.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lisbon.

- Parce que, c'est un geste ridicule. Ce serait moins gênant pour moi si vous me disiez que vous avez gardé la cocotte de pain siamoise que je vous ai donnée il y a quelques mois par exemple.

La jeune femme ne pu enlever la vision de la cocotte de pain qui trônait fièrement à côté de sa cafetière, au milieu de sa cuisine. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne put retenir le sourire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. Jane le remarque et s'en amusa.

- Vous l'avez gardée, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en riant.

- Non…

Il la regarda d'un air accusateur.

- Ok, je l'ai gardée. On est quitte ?

- Je crois que oui, déclara le consultant en avalant le reste de son thé.

Ils avaient maintenant l'impression d'être deux idiots, s'attachant à des objets sans importance.

- Patron ! J'ai quelque chose ! cria Van Pelt depuis la pièce des bureaux.

- Van Pelt a quelque chose, annonça Lisbon sans cesser de sourire.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Allez-y, courrez, vous n'attendez que ça, lui dit Jane en riant.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire rayonnant puis elle tourna les talons et disparut de la cuisine en un éclair. Jane posa sa tasse dans l'évier et ressortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour observer le trèfle à quatre feuilles. Au départ, il l'avait gardé parce qu'il s'était dit que Lisbon voudrait peut-être le récupérer. Puis petit à petit, il s'y était attaché et n'avait plus voulu s'en débarrasser. Au fond, il s'était toujours douté que sa supérieure avait gardé cette cocotte de pain mais pour le savoir, il avait du mettre au point cette ruse efficace. Lui montrer « par inadvertance » qu'il avait gardé son trèfle pour lui faire avouer la vérité. C'était une vérité totalement inutile et sans intérêt mais pour lui, ça signifiait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers le sourire aux lèvres, et en profita pour ranger son portefeuille bien au chaud dans sa veste sous le regard ravi de Lisbon.


	24. Détour de flammes

Une petite scène rafraichissante ! Ou bien chaleureuse, tout dépend comment on la voit ^^

(Dédicace spéciale à Sweetylove30, qui court après ce genre de scène !)

**24. Détour de flammes**

- J'ai froid.

Jane enleva son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de Lisbon.

- C'est mieux ?

- Non, j'ai froid et c'est votre faute ! Pourquoi vous nous avez fait faire ce détour ?

- Vous êtes un peu sur les nerfs quand vous avez froid…

Jane sentit la main de Lisbon lui donner un coup sur le bras.

- Vu l'épaisseur de mon manteau, j'ai cru sentir une caresse.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, le nez un peu rouge et des flocons dans les cheveux.

- Le jour où je vous caresserai, les oiseaux auront appris à nager et les poissons à voler.

- Il y a des poissons volants, déclara Jane en haussant les épaules. Et les canards savent nager.

Il observa le visage de sa supérieure qui regardait droit devant elle sans répondre à sa remarque.

- Lisbon, j'ai eu Cho, ils nous ont localisés avec mon téléphone et ils arrivent pour nous sortir de là. On attend depuis à peu près une heure, ils seront là dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Je fais la tête si je veux. A cause de vous, on se retrouve dans une sorte… d'igloo, avec une tempête de neige dehors et on est perdu ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire à Hightower ?

- On aurait pu ne pas trouver d'igloo, ce serait pire...

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de venir dans cette ville pourrie ? Se plaignit Lisbon en appuyant sa tête sur ses genoux. C'est froid, humide et affreusement… blanc.

Jane se mit à rire devant l'air dépité de Lisbon. Elle avait accepté cette enquête pour faire plaisir à une ancienne camarade de classe qui avait toujours cru qu'elles auraient pu être amies. En fait, elle pensait même que Lisbon et elle étaient amies. Complètement aberrant. Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon et frictionna son dos pour tenter de la réchauffer.

- C'est bête qu'on n'ait pas un peu de téquila, ça réchauffe, remarqua Lisbon.

- Il y a plain d'autres choses qui réchauffent.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme courir ou réfléchir intensément. Ou encore une bonne soupe ou un chocolat chaud. Ou même faire l'amour, c'est plutôt efficace.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes viré, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Jane se mit à sourire aussi face à la réaction de sa supérieure.

- Dans ce cas, voyons le côté positif. Si je suis viré, nous sommes autorisés à avoir une relation intime, dit-il en frottant toujours vigoureusement le dos de Lisbon.

- Le côté positif ?

- Eh bien oui. Vous avez froid, moi aussi, et si je suis viré, on peut se réchauffer mutuellement.

- Vous n'êtes plus viré, dit alors Lisbon sans oser regarder Jane dans les yeux.

Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle et cette discussion qui la faisait sourire au départ se transformait en quelque chose de gênant. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane et elle.

- Tant pis, nous mourrons de froid…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais elle n'enleva pas pour autant la main de Jane sagement posée dans son dos. Elle avait un peu moins froid mais sentant que le bout de son nez était glacé, elle enleva ses gants et le frotta légèrement. Malheureusement, ses mains, glacées elles aussi, n'étaient pas d'un très grand secours. Jane attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et lui fit baisser le bras. Il posa doucement ses deux mains bouillantes sur ses joues, encadrant son visage d'une chaleur bienvenue.

- Mais comment est-ce que vous faites pour avoir les mains aussi chaudes ? S'étonna Lisbon en savourant ce contact.

- Ne dit-on pas « mains froides, cœur chaud » ? On sait tous les deux que mon cœur est loin d'être chaud.

Le consultant avait son regard plongé dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme qui ne sut quoi répondre à sa remarque. Elle eut un léger frisson.

- Vous avez toujours froid ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant si le tremblement venait du fait qu'il faisait froid ou d'autre chose. Elle sentit que le regard de Jane s'intensifiait alors qu'il avait toujours les deux mains posées sur ses joues.

- Ne me frappez pas, c'est juste pour vous réchauffer.

Ne voyant aucune raison de la frapper, Lisbon le dévisagea intensément.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Ceci, dit Jane avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes d'une façon entreprenante.

Lisbon ferma les yeux au doux contact des lèvres de Jane sur les siennes. Il caressait ses lèvres d'une façon particulière et elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche pour obtenir plus de sensation. A cet instant précis, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jane, elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle sentit seulement le manteau humide de Jane sous ses doigts et se surprit à imaginer le lui enlever. Le consultant entrouvrit ses lèvres à son tour et leurs langues entrèrent en contact, leur provocant une décharge de chaleur dans tous le corps. « C'est juste pour nous réchauffer », se répétait Lisbon. Elle aurait préféré que son cœur ne s'emballe pas et que ses mains ne la trahissent pas mais elle enleva malgré elle le bonnet de Jane et glissa ses doigts fins et glacés dans ses cheveux bouclés. Sentant des frissons dans tout son corps et surpris que Lisbon se soit autant prise au jeu, Jane stoppa le baiser.

- Vos doigts glacés dans mon cou ne me réchauffent pas vraiment, murmura-t-il dans un sourire, sans quitter les yeux de sa supérieure.

La jeune femme ôta précipitamment ses mains. Elle garda la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, ne sachant plus du tout ce qu'elle était sensée dire ou faire. Heureusement, Jane lui vint en aide.

- Je n'ai plus froid du tout, on aurait du faire ça plus tôt.

- Je… j'ai moins froid aussi, déclara-t-elle.

- Il semblerait que ma technique ait marché, ajouta Jane en se repositionnant son bonnet sur sa tête.

- Oui.

- Mais la prochaine fois, laissez-moi mon bonnet sur la tête…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rire mais la réaction de Lisbon l'amusait beaucoup. Elle semblait complètement sonnée.

- Cho ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle finalement pour couper court à la discussion.

- Ce bon vieux Cho… Je me demande…, commença Jane en fouillant de ses poches.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je l'ai bien appelé ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr…

- C'est une blague ?

- En fait, expliqua-t-il, j'ai fait comme s'il était au bout du fil mais c'était son répondeur.

Jane vit le visage de Lisbon se décomposer. Il pensait qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler contre lui mais au lieu de ça, elle prit peur.

- Je plaisante, dit-il en la rassurant. Je l'ai appelé et il a répondu, regardez.

Il lui montra les appels sortant de son portable et Lisbon constata que la conversation avait duré quelques minutes.

- Vous êtes un idiot, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Jane ! Lisbon !

- Vous avez entendu ? S'exclama-t-elle tout à coup. Ils sont là !

Elle se leva, frotta son pantalon pour ôter la neige qui s'y était collé et s'apprêta à sortir de leur igloo lorsque Jane la retint par le bras.

- Vous n'avez pas un peu froid ? lui demanda-t-il. Juste un tout petit peu ?

Lisbon marqua un temps avant de répondre dans un murmure, les yeux encrés dans ceux de Jane.

- Un tout petit peu mais…

Jane approcha son visage du sien et la jeune femme ressentit de nouveaux des picotements dans son estomac. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois pendant quelques secondes puis il se recula, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir laissé mon bonnet !

Il se mit à rire et sortit de l'igloo pour interpeller Cho et le guide, partis tous les deux à leur recherche. Lisbon esquissa à son tour un sourire puis elle le suivit au dehors. L'un comme l'autre savait que ce secret ne serait jamais divulgué et que ce serait probablement le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeraient.

- Enfin, vous voilà, dit Cho.

- Content de te voir, déclara Jane alors que Lisbon arrivait à ses côtés.

- Pas trop froid ? demanda l'asiatique.

- On est gelés, on n'en peut plus, déclara la jeune femme.

Jane tourna ses yeux vers elle et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Complètement glacé de la tête aux pieds, confirma-t-il sous les yeux soupçonneux de Cho.

- Allez en route, on rentre, dit alors le guide. Ne perdez pas des yeux la personne qui marche devant vous lorsqu'on est en file indienne et marchez côté à côte lorsque c'est possible. Normalement, il ne devrait plus neiger d'ici une demi-heure.

Cho passa le premier pour suivre le guide, suivit par Lisbon puis par Jane. Connaissant la manie du consultant à s'attirer des ennuis, la jeune femme se retournait toutes les minutes pour savoir s'il était bien derrière elle. Au bout d'un moment, Jane s'en rendit compte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lisbon, lui dit-il en accélérant pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur. Je ne vais pas vous perdre, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous…

Il lui sourit malicieusement à travers les flocons et il la vit regarder devant elle d'un air inquiet pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu.

- Taisez-vous !

- J'ai froid, Lisbon. J'ai très très froid.

- Non, vous n'avez pas froid ! répondit-elle en souriant. Et croyez-moi, la prochaine fois que vous avez froid, je ne serai pas là. Je serai installée confortablement sur mon canapé avec une grosse couverture et un café bouillant, et j'aurai chaud.

Elle accéléra le pas et Jane se mit à rire. Ses cheveux foncés étaient recouverts de flocons blancs et l'écharpe qu'il lui avait prêtée balançait dans le vent. Il s'était bien amusé cette après-midi. Vraiment bien amusé. Il rangea précieusement cet évènement dans le casier « à refaire » de son esprit.


	25. Rayon de soleil

Après un voyage au cœur de l'hiver, un petit détour par la plage pour notre consultant préféré !

Bonne lecture !

Et à samedi prochain !

PS : J'en suis à 36 mini-scènes ^^)

**25. Rayon de soleil**

- Jane, je peux te demander un service ?

-Mmm, répondit l'intéressé depuis son canapé.

- Est-ce que tu peux me passer la pochette bleue qui est à côté de toi ? demanda Van Pelt en faisant tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver face à Jane.

- Je dois pouvoir, oui…

- Mais… pourquoi tu es couché sur le ventre ?

- Oh, pour rien, répondit le consultant en tendant la main vers la pochette.

Il grimaça légèrement en prenant le document et l'envoya tel un frisbee à travers la pièce.

- Merci, répondit Van Pelt en l'attrapant au vol. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, non…

- Je ne fais pas ton métier mais j'ai vu ta grimace.

Jane releva la tête vers la jeune femme, qui l'observait bizarrement.

- J'ai un coup de soleil, ça te va ?

Elle grimaça de douleur pour lui puis elle entreprit d'ouvrir la pochette.

- Tu as mis de la crème ?

- Je n'arrive même pas à attraper les choses qui sont plus hautes que mes épaules alors comment veux-tu que je me mette de la crème tout seul ?

- Il y en a dans le bureau de Lisbon, tu veux que je t'en mette ? Proposa gentiment la jeune rousse.

- Non, ça va aller…

- Jane, si tu es bien brûlé, il faut en mettre. Ou va voir un médecin dans ce cas, il te donnera quelque chose pour les brûlures.

- Oui, voilà, j'irai voir un médecin… Le mois prochain.

- J'insiste Jane, laisse-moi te mettre de la crème. Je serai douce, promis, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux.

- Bonjour ! déclara Lisbon en entrant dans la pièce. Monsieur Ferman est arrivé ?

- Non, pas encore patron. Il sera là dans une demi-heure.

- Bien. Où sont Cho et Rigsby ?

- Partis interroger la femme de Verclan. Patron, Jane a…, commença Van Pelt.

- …besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille parce qu'il est confortablement allongé sur son divan, la coupa Jane.

Lisbon regarda Van Pelt qui ne disait plus rien, haussa les épaules et entra dans son bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Faut toujours que tu répètes tout à maman, se plaignit Jane.

Van Pelt se mit à rire puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur son travail. Jane releva la tête mais il sentit sa peau l'irriter dans le cou. Pourquoi s'était-il endormit au soleil ? Il le regrettait amèrement. Il observa quelques minutes Lisbon qui était dans son bureau et Van Pelt l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion et au bout d'un certain temps, elle le vit esquisser un sourire et se lever de son canapé. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon et entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

- Jane.

- Lisbon.

Jane referma la porte derrière lui et contempla sa supérieure en pleine réflexion devant son ordinateur.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre travail fort intéressant mais j'aurais besoin d'un petit service…

Lisbon quitta son écran des yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté, curieuse de savoir ce que le consultant préparait.

- Hier, vous m'avez donné mon après-midi.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et je suis allée à la plage.

Lisbon haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en moquait mais elle était quand même légèrement intriguée.

- Et ?

- Et je me suis assoupi.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en attendant plus d'explications.

- Torse nu.

Elle tenta de chasser l'image qui s'imposait à elle.

- En plein soleil.

- Aïe, dit-elle alors en grimaçant. C'est… douloureux ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me mettre de la crème. Alors est-ce que par hasard, derrière votre masque de méchante sorcière du CBI, se trouverait une âme charitable qui accepterait de faire ça pour moi ?

- Vous mettre de la crème ? demanda Lisbon, pas tout à fait sûre.

- Oui.

- Non, mon nez de sorcière ne supporte pas l'odeur…

- S'il vous plait.

- Mais vous devriez plutôt demander à Van Pelt, elle sera sûrement plus douée que moi…

- Elle ne veut pas, je lui ai déjà demandé.

Lisbon trouva étrange que son employée si dévouée ai refusé une telle demande mais elle n'insista pas.

- Bon d'accord, alors attendez, dit-elle en fouillant ses tiroirs.

Jane profita du fait qu'elle ne le voyait pas pour sourire de son audace.

- Voilà, dit-elle soudain en arborant un tube de crème.

- Super, dit Jane. Merci beaucoup. Il faudrait aussi que vous m'aidiez à me déshabiller si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

- Si, c'est trop me demander. Vous avez bien réussit à vous habiller tout seul, non ?

- Oui. Et c'est un douloureux souvenir…

- Bon ok, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les stores pour les fermer.

Jane tendit sa main devant lui et Lisbon tira sur la première manche pour l'enlever sa veste. Elle attrapa ensuite l'autre manche et enleva le vêtement. Le consultant défit les boutons du gilet de son costume et la jeune femme se plaça derrière lui pour l'aider à l'enlever. Elle était bien contente qu'il ne la voie pas parce que la situation la gênait vraiment. Il enleva ensuite les boutons de sa chemise et elle l'aida de nouveau à enlever la première manche. Lorsqu'il tourna pour qu'elle lui enlève la deuxième, elle découvrit son dos nu et brûlé par le soleil de Californie.

- Mais vous êtes resté combien de temps au soleil ? Vous êtes fou !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit Jane. Je me suis endormit.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel tout en observant son dos.

- Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-elle en vidant une bonne couche de crème sur ses mains. Ça risque de faire un peu mal.

- Je sais.

Jane sentit alors les mains de la jeune femme appliquer la crème froide dans son dos. C'était agréable et pénible à la fois. Les picotements qu'il ressentait sur sa peau laissaient deviner qu'il était vraiment bien brûlé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur cette plage ?

- Je… pensais.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez mais la prochaine fois, faites un peu plus travailler vos méninges et mettez-vous de la crème protectrice. Vous êtes brûlé au moins au deuxième degré…

Jane sourit en entendant les reproches et l'inquiétude de sa supérieure.

- D'accord mais la prochaine fois, je vous mets dans ma poche pour que vous puissiez m'aider à étaler la crème.

- Je n'ai…, commença Lisbon.

Mais elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle devina la silhouette de Van Pelt à travers les stores.

- C'est bon, c'est Van Pelt, déclara-t-elle.

- Non, ne…

- Entrez !

« Trop tard », pensa Jane.

- Patron, monsieur Ferman est arrivé.

Soudain, la jeune recrue détailla la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

- Jane ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, il ne se moque pas de vous, Van Pelt. Apparemment, vous ne vouliez pas trop lui étaler cette crème, ce que je peux comprendre, donc je m'en charge, lui dit Lisbon. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame.

Jane croisa le regard de Van Pelt et celle-ci le vit mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça s'est passé, expliqua Van Pelt en ignorant le regard suppliant de Jane. Je lui ai proposé de lui étaler de la crème et monsieur a refusé. Apparemment, il préférait que ce soit vous, patron. Ce que je peux comprendre, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jane.

Puis elle referma la porte du bureau avec un sourire malin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait roulée dans la farine ? demanda alors Lisbon.

- Honnêtement Lisbon, vous la croyez elle plus que moi ? Soyons réalistes, elle a inventé cette histoire pour que…

- Taisez-vous ! rétorqua Lisbon en continuant malgré tout de faire pénétrer la crème dans le dos de Jane.

Jane se contenta de rire mais il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé.

- C'est bon, j'ai finit.

- Merci, dit Jane en sentant déjà les bienfaits de la crème.

Il laissa Lisbon aller se laver les mains puis elle l'aida à remettre ses vêtements en silence. Alors qu'il s'affairait à remettre ses boutons, Lisbon reprit la parole.

- Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Pendant que vous êtes allongé sur votre canapé ou sur la plage, votre principale préoccupation c'est « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour embêter cette pauvre Lisbon aujourd'hui ? Quelle farce vais-je bien pouvoir inventer ? » Ce coup de soleil, c'est bien fait pour vous.

- Vous vous trompez, dit Jane d'un air sérieux.

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire cette fois-ci ?

- Parce que… je préférais que ce soit vos mains qui s'occupent de moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda curieusement Lisbon. Pourquoi moi alors que Van Pelt s'est proposée ?

- Au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas de raison précise, déclara Jane les mains derrière le dos, comme s'il était devant un juge. Ou plutôt, aucune raison… raisonnable.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion intense. Soit Jane n'appréciait pas l'idée que Van Pelt le touche, ce qui était totalement absurde étant donné qu'ils étaient amis, s'entendaient bien et que Van Pelt était une jolie femme, soit il appréciait l'idée qu'elle-même le touche, ce qui était totalement… pas raisonnable.

- Je vais vous laissez…

Jane compléta sa phrase en faisant tourner son doigt à côté de sa tempe pour signifier « réfléchir ».

- …à votre travail, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Et merci pour le service.

Il rouvrit tous les stores du bureau et sortit devant l'air abasourdit de Lisbon. La jeune femme se rassit sur son fauteuil et regarda ses mains en les caressant précieusement, comme si elle cherchait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir de spécial. Elles n'avaient pas de vertu magique ni de capacité extraordinaire. Pourtant, Jane avait préféré ses mains à celles de Van Pelt. Elle resta ainsi à contempler ses mains pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Jane qui l'observait depuis le couloir, tout sourire. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle s'empressa de prendre le dossier de Ferman pour aller l'interroger. Avec un peu de chance, cet étrange instant aurait disparu de sa mémoire le lendemain matin. Ou bien il serait rangé dans le tiroir de son esprit où se trouvaient déjà la fois où ils avaient été enfermés dans un container, le slow qu'ils avaient partagé, les fraises qu'il lui avait offertes pour se faire pardonner, sa main sur son visage à la recherche de son sourire lorsqu'il avait été momentanément aveugle et les nombreux regards silencieux échangés à tout moment de la journée.


	26. Ames soeurs

**Surprise surprise ! Je vous avais promis la prochaine mini-scène samedi mais il se trouve que j'ai internet dans mon appartement et dorénavant, je pourrai poster une mini-scène pendant la semaine !**

**La scène qui suit est toute mimi mais en même temps elle signifie beaucoup, je l'aime bien. Ça fait peut-être prétentieux de dire que j'aime bien une de mes histoires mais d'un autre côté, on n'écrit pas des histoires qu'on n'aime pas… C'est bizarre ce que je dis ? **

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir « Ames sœurs », mais juste avant, les réponses aux reviews :**

**LittleMissFierce **: Bon alors si tu veux étaler la crème sur le dos de Jane, je peux peut-être t'inclure dans une scène si tu veux. Du genre « LittleMissFierce entra dans le bureau de Lisbon pour lui dire qu'Hightower l'attendait. Une fois que l'agent fut sortie, elle s'approcha de Jane lui arracha sa chemise et se jeta dans ses bras. Jane répondit avec plaisir à son étreinte. » C'est bon comme ça ? XD Merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité !

**Silhara** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Eh oui, le soleil ça pardonne pas mais ça a son côté positif p

**Sweetylove30** : Illuminer ta journée est ma principale motivation pour écrire ! Enfin, disons plutôt, « illuminer _vos_ journées ». Tant mieux si l'histoire a répondu à tes attentes ! (Prochain baiser : histoire numéro 37 ! Mais ce n'est pas le même genre de baiser.) Merci pour tes reviews !

**janeandteresa** : Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi.

**simon-baker-06** : C'est trop long d'attendre jusque samedi ? Eh bien Bouygues a du entendre ton vœux parce qu'ils m'ont enfin mit internet dans mon appart, ce qui fait que je peux poster avant samedi ! Je suis très contente que mes histoires te plaisent ! Lis celle-ci, je pense que tu vas l'aimer aussi ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !

**MlleMiuIris** : Merci pour tes « bonne chance », en ce qui concerne mes études, je ne démarre pas l'année terriblement bien mais cette aprèm on a fait un goûté avec les 12 autres personnes de ma classe pour fêter les vacances alors même si c'est dur, on a vraiment une ambiance géniale dans la classe ! (je sais, c'est bizarre de faire un goûter à la fac, on doit être les seuls à faire ça dans toute la France…) Bref, revenons à nos moutons, Lisbon a souvent l'air perdue dans mes histoires parce que Jane est un personnage qui manipule les gens et c'est surtout à lui que ça plait de voir Lisbon perdue. Bon, moi aussi, j'avioue, ça me fait rire ! Allez, j'te laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ondatra zibethicus** : Le casier « à refaire » de Jane est remplit de bonnes choses ^^ C'est une expression que j'utilise parfois quand je passe une super soirée avec mes amis par exemple, je leur dis 'En tout cas, cette soirée est dans mon casier « à refaire »' Merci pour tes reviews et bienvenue dans le monde des fanfictions Mentalistiques et/ou Jisboniennes !

**BellaLara** : Oui, c'est exactement ça, ce sont des « moments de complicité un peu ambigus » ! T'as trouvé les bons mots. Quand à « Jane est irrécupérable », c'est vraiment le côté-là du personnage que j'approfondis dans mes mini-scènes parce que c'est ce qui est le plus drôle ! Et pour finir, j'avais l'habitude de poster tous les week-ends mais maintenant que j'ai internet à mon appart, je posterai sûrement une scène dans le courant de la semaine ^^ Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que tu trouveras cette histoire aussi 'géniale' que les autres !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Après que Sweetylove30 m'ai dit que 'j'illuminais sa journée', tu me dis que 'j'embellis vos week-ends', ce sont vraiment des compliments qui me touchent, merci tout plein ! Je comprends ce que c'est de devenir accro à des fics, ça m'arrive souvent ! C'est une fierté que tu commences à devenir accro à la mienne ! Un jour, on va tous se retrouver dans un centre de désintoxication mentalistique… Si, si, ça se dit « sublissime », je l'utilise tout le temps ! (Enfin, d'après Microsoft Word, ça n'existe pas et ça doit être remplacé par 'subissiez' ou 'nullissime' mdr) Je crois que je me perfectionne au niveau de répliques de Jane, parfois j'en sors une et je me dis « oh oui, ça c'est bien, c'est du Jane tout craché ! ». Bon, j'arrête mon roman, bonne lecture à toi !

**26. Ames sœurs**

- Personnellement, je pense qu'il existe une âme sœur pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Franchement, tu vois Cho avec une âme sœur ?

Lisbon et son équipe étaient assises à une table de restaurant, terminant leurs desserts et discutant de la dernière enquête. Un homme avait tué sa femme parce que selon lui, elle l'avait empêchée de garder le contact avec son âme sœur, qui n'était autre que le cousin de sa femme. Van Pelt tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer son point de vue, malgré les légères moqueries de Rigsby et de Jane.

- Notre âme sœur peut être un homme ou une femme, tout dépend du caractère de chaque personne. Par exemple, je pense que l'âme sœur de Cho est un homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda curieusement Cho.

- Tu as fait partie d'un gang, s'expliqua Van Pelt.

Cho haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

- Moi, ce serait une femme, s'enquit Rigsby.

Jane rit à la remarque de son collègue et Lisbon et Cho esquissèrent un sourire. Van Pelt, elle, le regardait méchamment.

- Tu n'en sais rien…

- Et moi, ce serait quoi ? demanda alors Jane, tout sourire.

- Une femme, répondit la jeune rousse sans hésiter.

Jane s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en acquiesçant, plutôt satisfait de son sort.

- Et vous patron, ce serait un homme.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lisbon.

- Parce que vous n'avez jamais été très copine avec les femmes, déclara Jane.

Van Pelt confirma les dires du consultant d'un signe de tête. Rigsby se tourna alors vers Van Pelt et demanda :

- Et alors, ça sert à quoi une âme sœur ?

Certains croyaient plus ou moins à ce concept, d'autres pas du tout, cependant toute la tablée se tourna vers la jeune rousse afin de connaître la réponse à cette question.

- Un âme sœur ne « sert » pas à quelque chose ! C'est un être humain qui est à tes côtés pour le pire et le meilleur.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils devant l'air indigné de Van Pelt. Elle avait peur qu'une dispute explose à cause de cette histoire et elle aurait préféré couper court à la discussion. Jane remarqua le malaise de sa supérieure et intervint.

- Je ne pense pas que Rigsby ai voulu être irrespectueux, Grace, c'était juste une façon d'en savoir plus sur ce que tu penses des âmes sœurs.

- Oui, confirma Rigsby.

- Excuse-moi, dit alors Van Pelt en retrouvant son sourire.

Lisbon regarda Jane d'un air discret et lui fit un léger sourire de reconnaissance, auquel il répondit sans prendre la peine d'être discret.

- Une âme sœur, poursuivit Van Pelt en se tourna vers Rigsby, c'est quelqu'un qui te connait parfaitement, qui anticipe tes réactions, tes paroles, c'est une personne qui sait mieux que toi ce dont tu as besoin.

Lisbon repensa à ses frères et elle se demanda si son « âme sœur », comme disait Van Pelt, n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Pendant ce temps, Cho jouait à faire tenir sa cuillère en équilibre sur le bord de sa tasse.

- C'est aussi une personne en qui tu as une confiance totale, à qui tu peux confier ta vie sans une once d'hésitation.

- Alors je n'ai pas d'âme sœur, remarqua Cho en fixant toujours sa cuillère.

Lisbon regarda Jane du coin de l'œil en repensant au test de confiance qu'il lui avait fait faire et elle esquissa un sourire, puis elle reposa ses yeux sur Van Pelt qui continuait son exposé.

- Ensuite, c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes pour ce qu'il est et surtout, pour ce qu'il te fait devenir.

Jane songea un instant que personne ne l'aidait à devenir quoi que ce soit. Il leva les yeux vers Lisbon et changea d'avis peut-être qu'il y avait quand même une personne qui l'aidait à s'améliorer…

- C'est aussi quelqu'un qui te protège quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que ça lui en coûte, qui sait trouver les gestes ou les mots pour faire naître un sourire sur tes lèvres lorsque tu vas vraiment mal.

En écoutant les paroles de Van Pelt, Jane et Lisbon eurent le même réflexe et échangèrent un regard sans sourire. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils soutenus en se faisant mutuellement rire ? Lisbon repensa à la mort de Bosco et combien la présence de Jane avait été importante pour elle à ce moment là. Le consultant repensa à toutes les fois où John le Rouge s'était manifesté. Lisbon avait été là à chaque fois, l'incitant à réagir au mieux. Le regard qu'ils échangeaient à ce moment là était intense mais personne autour de la table ne le remarqua.

Malgré leurs réticences à croire à une quelconque âme sœur, tous étaient concentrés sur les paroles de Van Pelt. Elle parlait d'une voix de plus en plus grave, comme si elle s'efforçait de leur faire comprendre que ce qu'elle disait était fondé.

- Un âme sœur, c'est une personne que tu rencontres sans t'y attendre, et sans que tu puisses comprendre pourquoi, tu sais que tu veux être ami avec elle. Tu la connais à peine, et déjà elle compte beaucoup pour toi. Et une fois que tu as échangés quelques regards et quelques mots, la machine est lancée et vous ne voulez plus être séparés.

Jane n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa supérieure et celle-ci ravala sa salive devant le regard bleu du consultant qui la transperçaient de toute part. Plus Van Pelt faisait le portrait de ce qu'était une âme sœur, plus elle avait l'impression que ça correspondait à Jane, et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise et voulait quitter la table.

- C'est aussi la seule personne que tu veux à tes côtés quand tu as besoin de parler, ou quand tu sens ton cœur devenir lourd suite à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Jane sentit sa gorge s'assécher et il avala une petite gorgée d'eau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de croire à cette histoire d'âme sœur. En temps normal, il ne croyait en rien et ne se laissait jamais influencer, mais dans ce cas là, c'était comme s'il avait une preuve réelle de ce qu'avançait Van Pelt. Là. Droit devant lui. Des cheveux foncés, des yeux verts apeurés cachés derrière une frange bien coiffée et une bouche entrouverte de surprise et d'inquiétude. Il tenta de ne plus écouter les paroles de la jeune rousse mais plus il essayait, plus les phrases le heurtaient de plein fouet, comme des bourrasques de vent incontrôlables.

- Et d'après toi, c'est unique une âme sœur ? demanda Rigsby.

- Je ne sais pas trop mais j'aime penser qu'elle est unique, oui.

- Elle est unique, déclara Jane en continuant de fixer Lisbon.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné. Il avait gardé le silence depuis le début et il était celui qui ne croyait jamais en rien, alors pourquoi participait-il tout à coup à la conversation, et de surcroit en faveur de Van Pelt ? Lisbon sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses muscles se tendre en comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle. Depuis le début, il lui semblait qu'il pensait à elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Mais en avoir la confirmation orale était vraiment déstabilisant. Voyant que Jane regardait droit devant lui, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui, gênée par la tournure des évènements, bégaya en se levant de la table, les yeux fixés sur le sol :

- Je… Je dois…

Elle leva les yeux vers Jane une dernière fois et regarda de nouveau le sol.

- Excusez-moi…

Elle quitta son équipe et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant. Jane l'observa d'un air absent, se demandant à quel point la discussion l'avait secouée. Autant que lui ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Van Pelt, inquiète.

- Je n'en sais rien…, mentit Jane en se levant à son tour. Je vais aller voir.

Il traversa le restaurant d'un pas rapide et atterrit sur le trottoir. Il trouva sa supérieure faisant les cents pas à quelques mètres du restaurant. De la pluie commençait à tomber mais la température était plutôt douce.

- Lisbon ?

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise et embêtée de constater que Jane l'avait suivie.

- Désolée, j'avais un peu chaud alors…

- Je comprends, la coupa Jane, presque aussi gênée qu'elle. Wou ! Van Pelt et ses discussions philosophiques, ça donne à penser…

- Oui…, confirma Lisbon en souriant et en se détendant un peu.

A son tour, Jane esquissa un sourire.

- Toutes ces conneries d'âme sœur…

- Vous pensez que ce sont des bêtises ? demanda Lisbon en s'appuyant contre le mur du restaurant.

- Et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Je pense que les âmes sœurs n'existent pas. Mais si elles existaient, peut-être que vous pourriez être la mienne…

Jane regarda Lisbon avec un air séducteur comme il le faisait parfois, espérant qu'elle reprendrait de l'assurance et le taquinerait de nouveau. Elle avait apparemment été plus perturbée que lui par les paroles de Van Pelt car elle ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre, et elle se contenta de garder le silence en souriant.

- Bien, dit alors Jane en décidant de prendre les choses différemment. On a tout les deux pensé l'un à l'autre pendant cette discussion, c'est évident. Non, dit-il en levant la main pour empêcher Lisbon de répliquer, ne niez pas, ce serait stupide.

Lisbon perdit son sourire et détourna les yeux.

- Les âmes sœurs n'existent pas, dit-elle.

- Il y a une minute, vous ne saviez pas trop…

- Jane, laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez tomber…

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et des gouttes commencèrent à couler sur leurs visages.

- D'accord, dit Jane en souriant.

Il sortit un mouchoir non utilisé de sa poche, le déplia et essuya la pluie qui couvrait le visage de Lisbon d'un geste doux.

- Rentrons, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Lisbon acquiesça, saisit le mouchoir que Jane appliquait sur son visage et termina de s'essuyer.

- Vous avez raison…

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. «Votre âme sœur a toujours raison », dit alors Jane en imitant la voix de Van Pelt. « Votre âme sœur a toujours un mouchoir dans sa poche au cas où il pleut. »

- Arrêtez ! Rit Lisbon en poussant Jane. Ne vous moquez pas, elle croit ce qu'elle dit.

Jane se mit à rire à son tour, il ouvrit la porte du restaurant et laissa Lisbon entrer la première dans le restaurant.

- « Votre âme sœur sait trouver les mots pour faire naître un sourire sur vos lèvres. »

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire dans lequel était caché leur vraie croyance. Ils croyaient l'un en l'autre et ça leur suffisait.


	27. Saint Patrick

**C'est les vacances ! Et je commence ma première journée de vacances avec du boulot, en effet, je fais baby-sitter ce soir. Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui en ont et bonne lecture à tous !**

**27. Saint Patrick**

Lisbon s'était levée du bon pied, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le calendrier accroché dans son salon. Premier avril. Le premier avril, c'était une sorte de Saint Patrick, une grande fête qui aurait pu n'être inventée rien que pour Jane. Il disposait de vingt-quatre heures entières pour faire des crasses sans que personne ne puisse le lui reprocher. Il y avait maintenant un an, Jane s'était acharné sur Minelli toute la journée, si bien qu'à la fin de celle-ci, épuisé, le chef était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude en laissant ses équipes en plan. Mais aujourd'hui, Lisbon avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme un petit quelque chose qui lui disait que cette fois-ci, ça allait être son tour. Elle avala son café et se prépara rapidement pour arriver avant Jane au bureau, histoire de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et prit une grande inspiration en constatant que Jane était déjà là. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, se maudissant de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

- Salut, lui dit-elle un peu méfiante.

- Salut, lui répondit Jane dans un léger sourire. Bien dormit ?

- Ça va, oui.

Elle ne lui retournait jamais la question parce qu'elle savait qu'il passait rarement de bonnes nuits.

- Vous ne me souhaitez pas bonne fête ? demanda alors Jane. Vous le faites d'habitude.

Lisbon se retourna et lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle y décela une lueur de malice. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien son tour.

- Pas cette fois, rétorqua-t-elle avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Jane la regarda fermer soigneusement sa porte derrière elle. Lisbon posa son sac sur son canapé et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle devait signer le dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau et le rendre à Hightower avant midi, mais elle décida de la faire un peu plus tard. Alors qu'elle allumait son ordinateur, on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour patron, dit Rigsby en entrant dans son bureau un café à la main. Tenez.

Il posa la tasse sur son bureau et Lisbon le dévisagea.

- Il vient de qui ce café ?

- C'est Jane qui m'a dit de vous le donner au passage.

Lisbon sourit, prit la tasse dans ses mains et sortit de son bureau sous les yeux interrogateurs de Rigsby, puis elle passa devant Jane qui était sagement assis sur son canapé, en lui faisant un sourire ironique. Le consultant lui répondit par un sourire franc et la jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine pour vider le gobelet en plastique dans l'évier, sans même avoir goûté au café.

- Agent Lisbon ?

- Oui ? dit Lisbon en se retournant pour découvrir Hightower.

- Il me semble qu'il est précisé dans le règlement qu'aucun membre du CBI n'a le droit de recevoir du courrier personnel à son bureau.

- Oui, c'est dans le règlement, confirma-t-elle en se faisant couler un autre café.

- Alors il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi il y a un colis pour vous.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et commença à réfléchir.

- Un colis ? Mais ça a forcément un rapport avec le boulot.

- Je ne crois pas non. C'est un colis avec une marque de lingerie féminine, précisa Higthower sur un ton de reproche.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et son cerveau travailla à une vitesse folle. Elle entendit alors les roulettes du chariot de courrier dans le couloir et vit débarquer le jeune homme du service courrier avec un coli de la taille d'environ trois dictionnaires mis côte à côte. Sur le paquet était inscrit en lettres roses italiques : Lingerie 1001 dessous.

- Je…

Elle piqua un far et secoua la tête.

- Ça ne peut pas être à moi…

- Mais il y a votre nom dessus. Mademoiselle Teresa Lisbon.

Lisbon réfléchissait plus vite que son ombre. Avait-elle participé à un jeu quelconque qui permettait de gagner un cadeau ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais donné l'adresse du CBI. Mais elle ne voyait personne qui aurait pu lui envoyer un cadeau dans ce style.

- Ce doit être une erreur, dit-elle finalement dans un sourire à l'intention de sa supérieure.

Jane assistait à la scène depuis le couloir. Lisbon saisit le paquet que lui tendait Hightower mais elle ne semblait pas encore avoir compris qui était l'auteur de cette farce incommodante. Il la vit se diriger vers son bureau d'un pas rapide, espérant que personne ne remarquerait ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle stoppa alors net en voyant le canapé vide de Jane, comme si une lumière venait d'éclairer son esprit. Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant Jane des yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, et Lisbon disparut dans son bureau sans se retourner.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle en soupirant. La situation était terriblement gênante et elle n'osait même pas ouvrir le paquet. Finalement elle ferma les stores et déchiqueta l'emballage avec vigueur, se défoulant ainsi sur le scotch résistant pour éviter de frapper son consultant. Elle fut surprise et soulagée de découvrir une chemise de nuit bleutée toute simple où était inscrit en lettres blanches : « Au pays des rêves… ». Quel idiot, pensa-t-elle. Elle cacha le paquet sous son bureau et se remit au travail. Il ne fallait surtout pas réagir à ses farces si elle voulait éviter d'autres situations embarrassantes.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors son ordinateur pour apporter quelques corrections au dossier Miller. Elle allait appuyer sur le bouton « power » lorsqu'elle réalisa que toutes les touches de son clavier avaient été modifiées. En effet, sur presque chaque lettre, quelqu'un avait collé un petit carré de papier sur lequel était écrite une autre lettre. Ainsi, à la place du « y » se trouvait un « e ». Elle remarqua que seules les lettres «l », « i », « s », « b », « o » et « n » étaient restées intactes. La jeune femme respira profondément et entreprit de tout décoller, mais comme la patience n'était vraiment pas son fort, elle décida de régler le problème à la source.

Jane sourit en voyant arriver Lisbon avec son ordinateur dans les mains.

- Je vous déteste déjà, et on commence à peine la journée, déclara-t-elle en lui posant l'appareil sur les cuisses.

- Vous avez ouvert mon cadeau ? demanda le consultant avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'était pas un cadeau, c'était une horrible farce ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre…

- J'ai vu oui, dit Jane en riant. Mais comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est que le début de la journée, Lisbon, chantonna-t-il en commençant à décoller tout ce qu'il avait collé.

Il releva la tête et vit Lisbon se retenir de sourire et retourner dans son bureau en prétendant être en colère. Comme l'ordinateur était son outil de travail, il estima qu'elle était en droit de lui demander de tout nettoyer et il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que l'appareil soit dans son état d'origine. Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

- Et voilà ! déclara-t-il d'un air vainqueur.

- N'espérez surtout pas que je vais vous remercier, dit Lisbon en récupérant son outil de travail.

- Hightower vous demande.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers Jane qui avait un grand sourire.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Vous êtes libre de croire ce que vous voulez…

Le consultant sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter, la laissant perplexe. Pour quelles raisons Jane lui aurait dit qu'Hightower l'avait demandée si ce n'était pas vrai ? Au pire des cas, elle entrerait dans le bureau et si sa supérieure n'avait pas besoin de la voir, elle s'en irait tout simplement. Jane s'était réinstallé sur son canapé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Dix, neuf, huit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ? lui demanda Rigsby.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit.

- Sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un.

La porte de Lisbon s'ouvrit à la volée et la jeune femme traversa la salle d'un pas rapide, sous les regards intrigués de son équipe. A peine fut-elle sortie que Jane se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau à pas de loup.

- Entrez.

- Madame, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda timidement Lisbon en voyant Hightower raccrocher son téléphone.

- Eh bien oui mais je ne vois pas comment vous pouviez le savoir puisque je viens seulement de raccrocher, et ce que je veux vous dire concerne justement ce coup de téléphone.

- C'est… Jane qui m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- Il ne peut pas être au courant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, dit-elle en essayant de regarder dans le couloir pour voir si elle apercevait Jane en train de monter un mauvais coup.

Puis elle réalisa que tout compte fait, le seul point positif pour le consultant dans ce mensonge, c'était qu'elle n'était plus dans son bureau.

- Oh non…, gémit-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir du bureau de sa chef. Je reviens toute de suite, madame. Je suis là dans deux minutes, excusez-moi…

Hightower vit son agent sortir en quatrième vitesse comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Jane referma la porte du bureau de sa supérieure et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à une Lisbon dont les yeux le mitraillaient de haut en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans mon bureau ?

- Rien du tout.

- Essayez au moins de me trouver une excuse valable ! Se fâcha la jeune femme.

Jane se contenta de sourire simplement et se dirigea vers son canapé en cuir marron. Il s'allongea confortablement et observa le plafond, puis jeta un œil vers Lisbon qui retournait dans le bureau d'Hightower. Elle y resta dix bonnes minutes puis en ressortit l'air enjouée.

- Qui aurait besoin d'avoir son après-midi ? demanda-t-elle à ses employés. J'ai deux places dont une réservée à Jane. On doit enquêter sur une affaire qui doit rester discrète et je n'ai besoin que de deux agents. Des volontaires ?

- Moi, je veux bien venir, patron, déclara Van Pelt qui adorait se rendre sur le terrain.

- C'est d'accord. Rigsby, Cho, arrangez-vous pour savoir lequel d'entre vous vient avec nous.

- Je ne peux pas venir ? Se réveilla alors Jane.

- Non, Hightower ne veut pas de vous sur cette affaire trop sensible et peu intéressante. Si vous voulez mon avis, on l'aura résolue avant la fin de la journée.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes si souriante, vous êtes débarrassé de moi pour le premier avril…, bongonna-t-il.

- Tout à fait ! Alors ? S'enquit Lisbon auprès de ses deux agents.

- Je viens, dit Rigsby.

- Très bien. Cho, tu peux profiter de ton après-midi.

- Bien, patron.

- Les autres, venez dans mon bureau, je vous fais un rapide briefing et on y va.

Pendant que les trois agents allaient s'isoler pour parler de l'affaire, Jane s'étira et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire chauffer un thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit Lisbon, Van Pelt et Rigsby passer devant la porte et entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il se demanda comment un briefing à la Lisbon pouvait être aussi court. Soupçonneux, il se rendit dans le bureau d'Hightower.

- Patrick, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda la chef, de façon ironique.

- Oh, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse coûter le poste de qui que ce soit aujourd'hui… Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas de moi sur cette affaire « trop sensible et peu intéressante » ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le consultant et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. On dirait que Lisbon vous a éjectée de son plein grès…, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

Jane n'en revenait pas. Il était persuadé que Lisbon lui avait donné son après-midi sur ordre d'Hightower et il s'était laissé berner sans rien voir.

- Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, marmonna Hightower.

- L'année prochaine, c'est votre tour, répliqua Jane, contrarié.

Il esquissa un sourire en direction de sa supérieure et quitta son bureau. Plongée dans son travail, Hightower ne releva même pas. Elle se savait parfaitement capable de lui en faire baver pendant toute une journée s'il tentait une quelconque farce à son intention.

Lisbon sortit de l'ascenseur accompagnée par ses deux agents, avec sur le visage un air très détendu. L'affaire était résolue et Jane était absent, c'était un bonheur parfait. Elle fit un rapide compte-rendu à Hightower, lui promit le dossier complet pour le lendemain soir, s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour le colis et se rendit dans son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle enfila sa veste, éteint la lumière et attrapa son sac à main.

La jeune femme arriva chez elle alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle fit tourner la clef dans sa serrure mais elle constata que la porte était déjà ouverte. Sûrement avait-elle oublié de la fermer le matin, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Elle entra chez elle sans allumer la lumière car elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux, et elle posa sa veste sur son canapé et s'approcha de l'interrupteur de la cuisine pour l'allumer.

Sa respiration se coupa presque instantanément lorsqu'elle découvrit toutes ces roses autour d'elle. Il y en avait des bleues, des roses, des oranges, des blanches, des mauves disposées un peu partout. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il n'y en avait pas une seule rouge. Il y avait des fleurs posées sur les tables, le canapé, le fauteuil, accrochées sur les rideaux, les chaises, la cafetière, les cadres, les étagères, suspendues au lustre et aux poignées de meubles et de portes. Elle monta à l'étage et découvrit que d'autres roses oranges et blanches étaient accrochées sur la rambarde des escaliers. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas sur sa porte de chambre, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Elle entra pour vérifier que l'inconnu qui avait fait ça n'avait pas pénétré dans sa chambre, mais elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il y avait juste une rose rouge dans un petit vase blanc, posé sur sa table de nuit. Evidemment, elle supposait que c'était Jane mais elle n'en avait aucune preuve. Elle passa une partie de sa soirée, un sourire coller aux lèvres, à rassembler les roses et à les mettre dans des vases qu'elle installa un peu partout dans son appartement.

Alors qu'elle s'allongeait enfin dans son lit, Lisbon sentit un morceau de papier sous son oreiller. Elle le sortit et y découvrit enfin une preuve que Jane était bien l'auteur de toute cette mascarade.

« Lisbon,

Excusez-moi pour toutes les mauvaises blagues que je vous fais tous les jours depuis que je travaille auprès de vous. Je sais que vous vivez des premiers avril toute l'année avec moi et que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il y avait des réductions chez le fleuriste du coin mais si vous en avez une ou deux en trop, vous pouvez vous les faire rembourser jusqu'à demain midi.

Jane.

PS : Je n'ai rien fait de mal dans votre bureau, j'ai juste emprunté vos clefs d'appartement pour l'après-midi et je vous les ai rendues (sans faire de double).»

Bien sûr qu'il avait fait un double. Peut-être même plusieurs. Lisbon sourit et glissa le mot dans sa table de nuit. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre que Jane ait acheté des dizaines de roses à Minelli pour s'excuser de toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'il lui avait faites…


	28. Right or Wrong

**J'en suis à 39 mini-scènes !**

**Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Mes mini-scènes font en moyenne entre 1000 et 2000 mots, parfois un peu en-dessous de 1000. Et je viens d'en écrire une qui fait 3784 mots, j'en reviens pas. Je l'ai écrite cet après-midi, j'étais lancée et j'ai beaucoup hésité à la mettre dans mes scènes coupées. Je me disais que ce serait peut-être mieux dans la mettre dans un OS surtout que la fin offre toutes sortes d'ouverture. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé que je fêterai ma 30****ème**** mini-scène en postant une longue mini-scène. Donc la numéro 30, que je posterai dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, est plutôt longue.**

**Pour celle qui suit, l'idée des trois phrases (vous comprendrez en lisant), je l'ai trouvée dans un film. Evidemment, à part ça, tout sort de ma petite tête. (Sauf les personnages, ça va de soi.)**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

**janeandteresa** : Merci ! Bonne lecture.

**LittleMissFierce** : Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Van Pelt s'en mêle, c'est assez marrant. Merci pour tes commentaires très positifs ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**simon-baker-06** : J'aime bien ton expression : « So Jisbon », ça correspond assez bien à la scène qui suit aussi, tu verras ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture.

**Sweetylove30** : (Finalement, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre le chapitre 37. Si tu as lu la présentation ci-dessus, je te laisse deviner quel chapitre est intéressant…) Merci pour tes reviews ! Et puisque je suis en vacances, oui, je vais poster plus souvent ^^

**Silhara** : Tu as écourté ta dégustation chocolat chaud ? Alors là, je suis vraiment flattée parce que j'écourte régulièrement une dégustation chocolat chaud, ou bien il faut vraiment que ce soit important ! Je ne crois pas vraiment aux âmes sœurs mais bon, Van Pelt, je suis sûre que si ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**MlleMiuIris** : Je n'avais pas essayé de faire tenir une cuillère sur le bord d'une tasse mais comme tu as essayé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait aussi que je fasse cet effort. Et j'ai réussit ! 20/20 ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre **: « Concentré de bonheur », ça c'est du compliment ! La suivante est assez rigolote, tu verras. Merci pour tes reviews, j'avoue que faire faire un monologue à Van Pelt m'a bien plu ! Et imaginer la scène Jane et Lisbon qui n'osent pas se regarder pendant qu'elle parle, ça m'a beaucoup amusé ! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Juuw** : Merci ! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai de nouveaux adeptes ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !

**Someone** : Eh oui je trouve que Mentalist manque un peu de scènes Jisbon, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait des rajoutes lol. En ce qui concerne Virgil et Patrick, je te laisse tes images pas très catholiques, je préfère des images Jisboniennes pas catholiques XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

: Je tire mon inspiration de ma vie quotidienne. Par exemple, j'ai entendu ma marraine me dire au téléphone que son amie était presque une âme sœur et paf, ça fait des chocapics ! Enfin, dans ma tête : paf ! ça fait du Jisbon ! Pour celle qui suit, je dois avouer que l'histoire des trois phrases, je l'ai vu dans un film. Mais je l'ai adapté bien sûr. Merci pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture.

**aerogirl84 :** De rien, je vous fais rêver avec mes histoires, mais je me fais aussi rêver quand je les écris ! Nuages sur Sacramento est vraiment triste, je n'en ai pas écrit d'autres aussi tristes pour le moment. La suivante est toute rigolote, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Acokanthera** : C'est vrai que ma hantise est un peu que les histoires se ressemblent mais d'après ce que tu me dis, elles sont suffisamment différentes pour que vous preniez plaisir à les lire à chaque fois. Oui, « Détour de flammes » est une des scènes les plus chaudes entre Jane et Lisbon, malgré la neige ! Sinon, je pense que vous aurez droit à 2 chapitres dans la semaine. En fait, je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de la scène numéro 30… XD Allez bonne lecture ! Et merci pour ta review !

**28. Right or Wrong**

- Vous êtes la plus nulle de toutes les menteuses que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je m'en fou de ce type !

Cho et Rigsby entendaient leur patron se chamailler de nouveau avec Jane à propos d'un homme. Apparemment, le consultant semblait la taquiner au sujet d'un certain Eric qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment, mais aucun des deux agents ne voyaient de qui il s'agissait. Van Pelt aurait été là, elle aurait pu le leur dire, mais étant donnée l'heure tardive, elle était déjà rentrée chez elle.

- Je le vois quand vous mentez, déclara Jane.

- Moi aussi, je vois quand vous mentez, répliqua Lisbon.

- Patron, j'y vais, dit Cho en rassemblant ses affaires. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, à demain Cho.

- J'y vais aussi, boss, ajouta Rigsby en emportant son dernier beignet. A demain.

- A demain, répondirent Lisbon et Jane en chœur.

Jane s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Lisbon ranger un peu son bureau.

- Je sais que vous le trouvez mignon, ce type du service courrier, reprit alors Jane.

- N'importe quoi…

- Et je sais que vous ne savez pas quand je mens.

- C'est ce que je vous fais croire…

- Très bien, faisons un jeu pour voir, s'enquit Jane, légèrement soupçonneux.

- Un jeu ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Je vais dire trois phrases dont une sera fausse. A vous de trouver laquelle.

Elle esquissa un sourire et observa Jane pour voir s'il était vraiment sérieux. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était un jeu.

- Asseyez-vous, on essaie.

Malgré sa fatigue, Lisbon ne pu résister à l'appel du défit que Jane lui lançait. Elle laissa tomber son rangement et s'assit en face de lui.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda le consultant, ravie à l'idée de partager un moment de complicité avec la jeune femme.

- Plus que jamais.

- Allons-y. Je dis trois phrases, vous me dites laquelle est fausse. Mes grands-parents étaient forains. Mon thé préféré est à la camomille. Et… J'aime bien vos cheveux quand ils sont un peu bouclés comme aujourd'hui.

Lisbon réfléchit en reconsidérant les trois phrases. Si son thé préféré avait été à la camomille, elle s'en serait souvenue.

- La deuxième est fausse, déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Jane se mit à rire.

- C'est un coup de chance…

- Non, j'ai réussi et ça vous embête, c'est tout.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- A votre tour.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut que je trouve trois phrases aussi ?

- Oui.

Jane vit Lisbon se mordre la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire.

- C'est bon, dit-elle au bout d'une minute. J'ai taché mon pull préféré hier matin. Je n'aime pas du tout l'orage. Et la dernière : quand j'étais petite, je collectionnais les pétales de fleurs séchées.

- Vous avez peur de l'orage ? S'inquiéta alors Jane.

- N'essayez pas de tricher !

- Mais je ne triche pas ! s'indigna-t-il. C'est la dernière qui est fausse, jamais vous n'avez collectionné de pétales. En revanche, vous collectionniez des billes ou des petites voitures, c'est bien votre genre…

- Non, mentit Lisbon en retenant un sourire.

Puis devant l'air réprobateur de Jane, elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

- Les petites voitures noires.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit lorsqu'il reprit.

- A moi. Un jour, j'ai reçu une médaille pour avoir sauvé un mouton de la noyade. Mon cousin est un est un trafiquant de drogues. Et… j'aurais bien aimé vous avoir comme sœur dans une autre vie.

Lisbon sourit en entendant la dernière phrase de Jane. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'inclure dans ses anecdotes à chaque fois ?

- La première. Non, attendez ! s'exclama Lisbon, prise par le jeu. La deuxième.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- Non, la première.

Jane tenta de discerner le doute dans son regard.

- La première, répéta Lisbon, impatiente. J'ai juste ?

- Je n'ai jamais reçu de médaille.

- J'ai encore gagné !

« Et après, on dit que c'est moi le gamin », pensa Jane.

- Mais j'ai bien sauvé un mouton de la noyade. Personne ne l'a jamais su, vous êtes la première à qui je le dis.

- C'est un honneur, déclara Lisbon sans savoir réellement quoi en penser. Ok, à moi. Alors, laissez-moi réfléchir…

Jane ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la jeune femme était aussi enthousiasmée par ce jeu, et le fait qu'elle lui livre des détails la concernant aussi facilement l'étonnait. Finalement, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle aussi obtenait des informations sur lui qu'elle avait prit goût au jeu ?

- C'est bon. J'ai eu un chat qui s'appelait Sandwich. Ma fleur préférée est le Lys. Si j'avais été un garçon, mon nom aurait été Charlie.

Lisbon souriait telle une enfant attendant que son ennemi perde. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait garder l'espoir que Jane se trompe mais elle espérait malgré tout.

- Ce n'est pas le Lys, c'est la Pensée votre fleur préférée.

Pendant un petit moment, elle resta muette face au sourire vainqueur qu'arborait le consultant.

- On ne vous demande pas de corriger les phrase, juste de trouver celle qui est fausse, rétorqua-t-elle en mauvaise perdante.

- Sandwich… Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez trouvé ce nom ? Se moqua Jane.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un très beau nom !

Elle prit un air indigné alors que Jane continuait de rire en imaginant Lisbon appeler son chat.

- Allez, à vous !

- Encore ? S'étonna Jane.

- Sauf si vous voulez rentrer, se reprit Lisbon en calmant son enthousiasme.

- J'ai envie de passer toute la nuit, ici, avec vous.

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

- C'est ma première phrase, ajouta Jane devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme. J'ai entendu Hightower se disputer avec son mari au téléphone. Et… j'ai faim.

En entendant la première phrase, Lisbon avait cru que Jane allait entamer une conversation les concernant. Mais en réalité, il poursuivait simplement le jeu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours partie d'une des propositions ? fit-elle semblant de s'énerver.

Comme Jane gardait le silence, elle réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle allait donner. D'un côté, elle aurait préféré que la première soit la phrase fausse mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était vrai.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Vous voulez que je les répète ?

- Non, déclara-t-elle en se souvenant que la première phrase l'avait déjà déstabilisée une fois. Je vais dire la numéro trois.

- Vous répondez au hasard ?

- Non, c'est un mélange d'instinct et de logique, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. J'ai encore raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je n'ai absolument pas faim.

- Avouez que je suis forte.

- Mmm, hésita Jane. Peut-être que je n'étais pas assez concentré pour mentir convenablement.

Lisbon se leva de sa chaise et secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes encore plus mauvais perdant que moi !

Elle se mit à rire et chercha son sac à main et sa veste pour rentrer chez elle.

- Vous partez ? lui demanda alors Jane, déçu que le jeu se termine aussi abruptement.

- Oui, il faut bien que je dorme. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais passer la nuit ici pour vos beaux yeux ? Se moqua la jeune femme.

Jane sourit au compliment implicite mais il était tout de même un peu contrarié que sa supérieure s'en aille aussi vite.

- Restez encore un peu, Lisbon.

- Je suis épuisée, dit alors la jeune femme en s'approchant de Jane, qui s'était levé de sa chaise.

- Bon… Bonne nuit, alors.

- Bonne nuit. Et… c'était marrant votre jeu, on le continuera une prochaine fois.

Jane acquiesça en souriant, regardant Lisbon sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il se mit alors à courir et atteignit l'appareil juste à temps pour empêcher les portes de se refermer.

- Première phrase, dit-il en regardant Lisbon droit dans les yeux. Ma principale motivation pour me lever le matin est que je vais pouvoir vous embêter dans la journée. Deuxième phrase : j'ai déjà votre cadeau pour votre prochain anniversaire qui a lieu dans quatre mois.

Il perçut un hoquet de surprise chez la jeune femme et son sourire s'élargit.

- Et troisième phrase : il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de rêver que je vous embrassais…

Lisbon inspira brièvement sous le coup de la surprise et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle était sensée trouver une phrase fausse sur les trois. Jane avaient ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens et elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Elle tenta quand même une réponse à la question.

- La… troisième ? demanda-t-elle timidement en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

« Faites qu'il dise oui, faites qu'il dise oui… » Espéra-t-elle très fort.

- Non.

Elle ravala sa salive et ses joues s'empourprèrent sous les yeux amusés de Jane. Elle tentait de faire face à cette nouvelle information : il avait rêvé qu'il l'embrassait.

- La deuxième ?

Jane secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Votre cadeau est emballé précieusement depuis déjà un mois. Je sais, j'ai un peu d'avance.

- Alors c'est la première, conclut Lisbon.

- Absolument pas. Elles étaient toutes vraies. Vous avez perdu, déclara finalement Jane, fier de lui.

- Mais vous avez triché, répliqua Lisbon sans conviction.

Jane vit bien que son petit discours l'avait un peu chamboulée, aussi lâcha-t-il les portes de l'ascenseur pour qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon, dit-il dans un sourire alors que les portes se refermaient sur la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se demandant encore pourquoi Jane lui avait dit tout ça. Surtout la troisième phrase. Si c'était dans le but qu'elle se pose des questions au point de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement, il avait gagné la partie. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lisbon sortit, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle monta dans sa voiture et jeta un œil vers la fenêtre où se trouvait le canapé de Jane. Elle aperçut une silhouette familière s'éloigner de la fenêtre et la lumière s'éteignit.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de Jane, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans ses songes. Elle avait juste en tête l'image de boucles blondes et d'yeux très bleus, bien trop près des siens.


	29. Pourboire mérité

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Eh oui, je poste une nouvelle mini-scène aujourd'hui, _alors heureux ?_ Je regarde trop la télé moi…

**janeandteresa** : Au fond d'elle, Lisbon espérait que la troisième phrase soit juste mais elle ne l'avouera jamais =D Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Ondatra zibethicus** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour cette mini-scène là, je ne sais plus ce qui m'en a donné l'idée… J'crois que c'est venu tout seul. Bonne lecture !

**mymy** : Merci beaucoup ! J'suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle adepte XD Bonne lecture.

**aerogirl84** : Désolée pour les dégâts que j'ai pu causer dans ton sommeil, j'espère que tu as quand même réussit à t'endormir ^^ Celle-ci est moins osée, mais touche plus aux sentiments. J'espère qu'elle te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci beaucoup ! Mes « coups de plume » sont plutôt des « coups de clavier » mais c'est nettement moins poétique XD. Bonne lecture !

**simon-baker-06** : Hé oui, je ne peux pas les faire s'embrasser à chaque fois, ça se glisserait moins bien dans la série ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**MlleMiuIris** : ça y est, j'ai pondu un truc avec Halloween, j'espère que ça te plaira, ce sera la scène 31, comme le 31 octobre, comme mon anniversaire d'ailleurs… Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews !

**Silhara** : Moi j'adore le 1er avril parce que c'est moi qui fait les farces XD Comme faire disparaitre tous les couverts dans toute la maison, ma mère pétait un plomb, c'était génial ! Et le coup de coller des lettres sur le clavier de l'ordi, je l'ai fait à ma sœur ^^ Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et merci pour ta fidélité !

**Sweetylove30** : Il y en a que je fais rêver et d'autres que j'empêche de dormir, c'est marrant ça…^^Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Someone** : C'est assez étrange de répondre à « Someone », ça me fait rire parce que je l'imagine en français ^^ Merci pour ta review ! J'ai passé pas mal de temps à trouver les phrases pour le jeu, j'y réfléchissais même en cours… Bonne lecture !

**chizuru300** : Faut que je te le dis, j'adore Jisbon pourpre ! J'ai déjà mis des commentaires mais je te le redis encore, tes histoires sont géniales ! Merci pour ta review et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu liras cette réponse mais j'espère que mes mini-scènes te plaisent ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**s-damon-s** : Ta review est pleine de compliment tous plus gentil les uns que les autres, merci beaucoup ! C'est le côté malicieux qui me plait chez Jane et Lisbon donc j'essaie de le faire ressortir quand je peux ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Jane a dit à Lisbon que c'était vrai, qu'il avait bien rêvé qu'il l'embrassait. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est vrai ? A toi de choisir lol Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**laptiotesouris** : Et voici un autre chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres ! Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Bonne lecture à tous et pour info, j'en suis à écrire la 41****ème**** XD**

**29. Pourboire mérité.**

- Oui, à l'adresse que je vous ai donné. […] C'est ça. […] Et vous ne pouvez pas venir plus tôt ? […] Très bien, je vous remercie quand même. […] Merci, à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Lisbon raccrocha son téléphone en faisant une moue contrariée.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air enchanté mais vous n'êtes pas non plus sur le point de tout casser donc je dirais que le réparateur vient demain.

Elle ne confirma pas les propos de Jane mais elle ne nia pas non plus.

- Eh bien c'est parfait demain ! Vous appelez ce matin pour une panne de chauffage et quelqu'un vient chez vous demain, croyez-moi, vous êtes bien lotie. Ça aurait pu durer des semaines !

- D'accord, j'ai compris, j'ai de la chance. Figurez-vous que ça ne me saute pas aux yeux à cet instant précis, parce que j'ai passé une nuit en Alaska…

Jane se mit à rire.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir dormir chez moi ce soir, j'ai une chambre d'ami et je suis un cuisinier hors pairs.

Lisbon le dévisagea comme s'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour acheter de la drogue.

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas dormir dans votre chambre où il fait à peine huit degrés, vous allez attraper la mort, on est en plein hiver.

- Tant mieux. Si j'attrape la mort, je la condamne à perpétuité pour homicides volontaires à répétition.

- Quel humour noir, dit Jane en haussant les sourcils et en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de Lisbon.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- C'est gentil mais j'irai à l'hôtel.

- Vous n'irez pas à l'hôtel, déclara Jane en souriant et en refermant la porte, laissant Lisbon seule dans son bureau.

- Si, j'irai à l'hôtel, répéta la jeune femme en faisant une grimace.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Lisbon, ça alors, quelle surprise ! s'exclama Jane en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

- Je tiens quand même à vous avertir tout de suite, je mange chez vous parce que vous m'avez dit que vous aviez déjà préparé à manger pour deux, mais ensuite, je vais à l'hôtel, déclara Lisbon d'un ton sec alors que Jane retournait dans sa cuisine. Vous m'avez entendue ?

Elle enleva ses chaussures et marcha en chaussettes jusqu'à la cuisine. Ça sentait terriblement bon et elle sentait son estomac gargouiller. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé un vrai plat ?

- Vous entendez ce que je vous dis, Jane ? Insista-t-elle.

- La seule chose que j'entends, dit le consultant en posant une gamelle sur la table de la cuisine, c'est lui.

Il pointa du doigt l'estomac de Lisbon et la jeune femme regarda son propre ventre en souriant puis elle releva les yeux vers Jane.

- J'ai sauté le repas du midi.

- Comme chaque jour, Lisbon, comme chaque jour…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- C'est vraiment très bon.

- Je vous l'avais dit, dit Jane en portant une fourchette à sa bouche. C'est français et vous connaissez la réputation de la cuisine française.

- Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mangé un truc aussi bon.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit à quel point la jeune femme se régalait. C'était un des rares plats que sa femme n'aimait pas et étrangement, il était sûr qu'il plairait à Lisbon.

- Ne mangez pas trop vite, vous allez avoir mal au ventre.

- Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait de dessert parce que je n'aurai vraiment plus de place, déclara Lisbon en buvant un peu d'eau.

Elle remarqua alors que Jane avait à peine touché son plat pendant qu'elle en avait déjà mangé plus de la moitié.

- Une salade de fruits, ça ira ?

- Je pense. Vous n'avez pas faim ?

- Oh si mais j'étais occupé à vous regarder manger, avoua Jane en piquant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

A son tour, Lisbon l'observa manger un silence quelques secondes. Elle s'imagina un instant à sa place, ayant perdu deux êtres chers, et vivant toujours dans la même maison. Chaque pièce, chaque meuble, chaque décor devait sans doute lui rappeler des souvenirs, et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de supporter une telle pression.

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Si j'ai le choix de répondre ou de ne pas répondre.

- Vous l'avez.

Le consultant posa ses couverts à côté de son assiette et avala une gorgée d'eau avant de s'accouder sur la table pour se concentrer sur Lisbon.

- Alors allez-y.

- Parfois, je me demande si vous êtes heureux ou si vous faites semblant. Est-ce qu'il y a des moments ou vous allez vraiment bien ? Ou est-ce que vous faites semblant tout le temps ?

Il inspira un peu d'air et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, baissant les yeux pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Quand je suis avec un membre de l'équipe par exemple, je pense que je vais bien.

Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter, il préférait attendre que sa supérieure précise la question.

- Vous pensez ? Vous n'êtes pas sûr de savoir si vous allez bien ?

Lisbon ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de ne pas savoir soi-même dans quel état d'âme on se trouvait.

- C'est rare que je sois sûr d'aller bien. Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ?

Elle piqua un peu de nourriture avec sa fourchette, la porta à sa bouche et l'avala.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que vous avez fait de votre mieux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malgré l'inquiétude qui naissait en elle.

- Je sais que je me sens bien quand vous êtes là, avec moi, dit finalement Jane dans l'espoir de préciser sa réponse. Et je crois que c'est les seuls moments où je suis sûr d'allez bien.

Lisbon but une gorgée d'eau et fit un sourire forcé.

- Vous ne mangez plus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je garde de la place pour la salade de fruits. Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez que je mens ?

Lisbon posa ses couverts à côté de son assiette vide. Son estomac semblait apprécier toute cette excellente nourriture et il ne se manifestait plus.

- Non, je vous crois.

- Non, c'est faux, Lisbon, déclara Jane dont la voix avait légèrement tremblé.

Il était blessé qu'elle ne parvienne pas à croire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et c'était pourtant bien la vérité.

- Quand vous êtes là, je vais bien, et je suis sûr d'aller bien, répéta-t-il.

Lisbon, qui avait soutenu son regard jusque là, baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide. Elle avait vraiment du mal à le croire.

- Lisbon, il faut que vous me croyiez, ajouta Jane en s'agitant un peu sur sa chaise.

Il se leva et débarrassa la table avec des gestes vifs, attendant que la jeune femme change d'avis, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée. Il posa la salade de fruit sur la table et sortit deux coupelles, mais l'une d'entre elle tomba sur le sol et explosa en petits morceaux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda le sol en pinçant les lèvres, comme s'il allait se mettre à hurler. Sentant la tension grimper, Lisbon se leva de sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais ramasser.

- Je m'en moque de cette coupelle, Lisbon.

La jeune femme ne quittait pas des yeux les morceaux de verres qui jonchaient le sol.

- Regardez-moi.

Le ton de supplication qu'avait prit Jane lui fit mal au cœur et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je me sens bien quand vous êtes auprès de moi. Dans quelle langue est-ce que je dois vous le dire ?

Lisbon sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer et elle comprit qu'elle le croyait enfin. Elle avait essayé de s'y forcer mais elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire semblant de croire à ce que lui disait Jane si ce n'était pas vrai. Et là, soudain, la voix hésitante de Jane et la déception qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux l'avaient persuadée qu'il lui disait la vérité.

- Maintenant, vous me croyez, déclara alors Jane en tentant de masquer son soulagement.

Il contourna Lisbon et sortit une pelle et une balayette du placard, qu'il utilisa pour ramasser les morceaux. La jeune femme se retourna pour le regarder faire et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était soulagée de le croire enfin, et flattée qu'il se sente bien avec elle. Jane se relava alors et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lisbon.

- Je suis désolée que ça m'ait prit du temps, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais maintenant, j'ai de nouveau faim pour la salade de fruits.

Jane lui fit un grand sourire et alla vider les morceaux de verres dans la poubelle avant de sortir une nouvelle coupelle.

- Si vous vous sentez bien quand je suis là, peut-être que je devrais rester dormir ici finalement…, dit la jeune femme en s'emparant de la coupelle remplie que lui tendait Jane.

- Vous restez ? lui demanda Jane sans cacher sa joie.

Lisbon sourit à son tour en le voyant aussi heureux et de nouveau détendu.

- Tout dépend du prix du petit déjeuner, déclara-t-elle en croquant dans un morceau d'orange. Il est à cinq dollars dans les hôtels. Vous le faites à combien ?

- Quatre dollars quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Si le prix n'augmente pas pendant la nuit…

Elle haussa les épaules et une fossette apparut sur sa joue.

- Je vais quand même rester…

- Content de vous l'entendre dire.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire, terminèrent leur dessert en silence et Jane se promit de donner au réparateur plus de pourboire que prévu pour avoir tenu compte de sa demande de ne venir que le lendemain.


	30. Dînerconférence

**AVIS IMPORTANT (ou pas) :** **Cette mini-scène pourrait difficilement se glisser dans un épisode parce qu'on imagine une suite et donc c'est un peu l'ovni de « A la recherche des scènes coupées ». Je n'ai pas respecté mes propres règles, j'ai dépassé 2000 mots (3793 avec le titre XD) alors que normalement, je me l'interdit, bref, c'est un cadeau que je me suis fais et que je vous fais ! **

**Je posterai la mini-scène 31 le Dimanche 31, histoire de fêter Halloween convenablement p**

**Lealily : **Merci, cette scène devrait te plaire aussi ^^

**s-damon-s** : A la base, je voulais même que ce soit Jane qui est coupé son chauffage mais ça m'a semblé un peu trop gros lol

**LittleMissFierce** : Je trouve que Lisbon a un sacré self-control, c'est pour ça que je la met dans des situations gênantes, je sais que son personnage sera capable de se relever et de combattre Jane tout puissant. Enfin, elle n'y arrive pas toujours mais c'est normal, c'est dur de résister à Jane… J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur cette scène là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Finalement, j'aurai mis plus de temps que prévu à poster ce chapitre parce que j'étais très occupée (j'avais des amis à la maison et plein de trucs à faire). Donc comme vous avez patienté plusieurs jours, vous allez d'autant plus l'apprécier ! (peut-être…) Merci pour ton commentaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je sens que ça va te pleire ^^

**Someone** : J'aime bien, moi aussi, ajouter des touches d'humour à la Lisbon. J'ai un peu le même humour qu'elle, ça m'aide un peu ^^ Dans celui-ci, il y a encore un peu d'humour venant de Lisbon, mais aussi venant de Jane. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : J'suis contente que ça te plaise =D J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira à tous aussi parce que c'est une de celle qui a coulé le plus facilement de mes doigts. Pourtant, je n'y avais pas spécialement pensé pendant des jours (comme ça m'arrive parfois). Je me suis assis, j'ai écris, et voilà. La vie est bizarrement faite… Sur ce discours philosophique, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Luciole** : Merci pour tes plusieurs reviews ! Je suis contente que mes petites scènes te plaisent, j'en ai encore pas mal d'autres en réserve ! Bonne lecture !

**chizuru300** : Merci pour ta review ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne écriture aussi si tu écris d'autres OS ou drabble pour ta fic ! A bientôt !

**janeandteresa** : Merci tout plein ! Bonne lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci à toi pour tes reviews ! C'est toujours très encourageant de voir que vous êtes enthousiaste (et de bonne humeur !) dans vos reviews, ça me donne envie d'écrire ! J'espère que cette scène te plaira, bonne lecture !

**BellaLara** : Eh oui, Jane a bien faillit croire à cette histoire d'âmes sœurs lol C'est Lisbon qui chamboule un peu ses pensées, on le sait tous… Voici une mini-scène assez longue et assez spéciale, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**lapetiotesouris :** Et voilà la suite ! Tu verras, c'est aussi assez typique de Jane (comme le coup de réparateur) mais c'est assez particulier. Bonne lecture !

**Ellana17** : Hello ! Contente que tout ça te plaise, j'espère que celle-ci sera aussi à ton goût ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw** : C'est vrai que j'étais assez fière de mon suspense sur le titre, mais d'un autre côté, quand on lit le titre, on l'oublie souvent au cours de notre lecture. Mais j'suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué ! lol Merci pour ta review, j'te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**30. Dîner-conférence**

Lisbon ouvrit la lettre adressée à elle et à son équipe et commença à la lire devant les yeux curieux de Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho et Jane.

- « _Chères Agent Lisbon et son équipe, suite à votre travail exemplaire au sein du CBI, vous êtes invités à notre dîner-conférence sur le deuil se déroulant samedi, bla bla bla… Nous serions honorés d'entendre votre avis sur le sujet, pour cela, chacun d'entre vous est convié à prononcer un discours de la longueur de votre choix pour le public qui sera présent. Cette conférence est créée pour les familles et amis des victimes qui sont des personnes que vous côtoyez souvent, c'est pourquoi votre opinion nous intéresse. En espérant sincèrement vous voir bla bla bla… Merci de répondre rapidement à l'invitation et de préciser la longueur de votre prise de micro. Salutations, bla bla bla… Monsieur le procureur général._ » Monsieur le procureur général ? S'étonna Lisbon.

- On est obligé de parler ? demanda Van Pelt. La conférence semble intéressante mais je n'ai rien envie de dire au micro…

- Moi non plus, déclara Rigsby en faisant une grimace.

- Moi, je veux bien ! s'exclama Jane.

- Hightower ne voudra pas vous voir gâcher cette conférence, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vous autorise à vous approcher à moins de dix mètres du micro, se moqua Lisbon. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne ferai pas de discours. Cho ?

- Sans façon, déclara Cho.

- Donc il ne reste plus que moi, conclut Jane.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Hightower, Lisbon, Jane, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt avaient choisit une table proche de la scène où déjà quelques personnes importantes dont le procureur général se tenaient debout. Un apéritif avait été servit à tout les spectateurs et la conférence allait commencer. Poussée par Hightower, Lisbon s'était vue dans l'obligation de préparer quelques lignes qu'elle aurait à dire au micro. Elle devrait supporter les projecteurs une petite minute, après quoi elle pourrait retourner se cacher parmi le public. Hightower avait demandé à Jane de faire un discours clair, qui ne critiquait personne d'important, et qui serait utile aux familles des victimes présentes dans la salle. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt avait été autorisés à venir en simples spectateurs.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux ce soir, commença un des hommes qui dirigeait ce dîner-conférence.

Le calme s'installa en quelques secondes.

- Cette conférence a pour but principal de proposer des aides et des solutions à tous ceux et celles qui ont perdu un être cher et dont la souffrance ne s'apaise pas. En cet honneur, nous sommes très heureux de recevoir une des meilleures équipes de la police locale, qui se trouve à cette table, dit l'homme en indiquant une table à droite de la salle. Nous accueillons aussi une excellente équipe du CBI, ici présente.

Cette fois-ci, il indiqua la table où se trouvait l'équipe de Lisbon. Chacun fit un sourire poli aux gens qui les observaient.

- En effet, les autorités se retrouvent souvent confrontées aux familles des victimes, et ils doivent tenter de trouver un juste milieu dans leur comportement envers elles afin de trouver les responsables des crimes commis. Ils nous en parleront tout à l'heure mais en attendant, merci d'accueillir monsieur le procureur général !

Des applaudissements suivirent cette présentation. La première heure se déroula sans encombre, un peu assommant par moment, presque hypnotisant. Rigsby mangeait plus de la moitié des gâteaux apéritifs alors que Van Pelt ne ratait pas une miette des discours qui se suivaient, présentant des solutions plus ou moins efficaces pour se remettre d'un deuil. Jane ne cessait d'esquisser des sourires lorsque quelque chose lui semblait totalement absurde et Lisbon lui lançait des regards signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à bien se comporter lorsqu'il irait au micro. Hightower, elle, observait l'ensemble. Elle avait l'impression d'être un professeur qui veillait à ce que ses élèves ne fassent pas de bêtise pendant que le directeur de l'école parlait.

- Lisbon, Jane, ça va être votre tour, dit-elle à ses deux élèves les plus difficiles.

- Quoi, déjà ? S'étonna Lisbon.

- Allez, détendez-vous, ça va bien se passer, dit Jane en riant.

- C'est vrai, ça pourrait être pire, je pourrai passer après vous…

La tablée sourit à la réplique de la jeune femme. En effet, passer après Jane ne serait pas une mince affaire, aussi était-elle satisfaite de passer la première.

- … je vous prie d'accueillir l'agent Teresa Lisbon !

Lisbon prit une inspiration et plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la scène, monta les quelques marches et alla serrer la main du procureur général avant de venir s'installer à côté du gérant de la soirée. Ce dernier s'approcha du micro et le baissa pour qu'il soit à la taille de Liabon.

- Bonsoir à tous, déclara Lisbon en faisant de son mieux pour effacer les tremblements dans sa voix.

Elle jeta un œil vers son équipe et vit Jane lever le pouce en l'air, ce qui l'encouragea.

- Je suis donc l'agent Teresa Lisbon et je dirige une équipe de quatre personnes, trois adultes et …

Elle haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la quatrième personne. Quelques rires discrets raisonnèrent dans la salle, dont ceux de la table de Lisbon.

- Disons un consultant. Ensemble nous avons à résoudre des enquêtes et il est vrai que nous sommes régulièrement confrontés à la souffrance des amis des victimes. Parfois, le criminel est un proche de la victime et dans ce cas là, nous nous devons de le prouver avec toute la délicatesse possible. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas vous mentir, on ne parvient presque jamais à éviter toute souffrance. C'est pourquoi nous sommes en contact avec des psychologues, des psychiatres et des groupes de soutien que nous recommandons aux personnes qui doivent faire un deuil.

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait retrouvé son assurance habituelle et se sentait plus forte.

- Nous provoquons souvent de la peine supplémentaire chez les amis des victimes parce que nous sommes obligés de fouiller dans leur vie pour trouver des pistes nous menant à l'assassin. Mais grâce à mon équipe, toute la peine que nous causons est quelque peu effacée lorsque l'on annonce aux familles que l'on a retrouvé le responsable de la mort de leur proche. Pour résumé, que ce soit au CBI ou dans la police locale, dit-elle en regardant l'équipe de police qui semblait comprendre son discours, nous commençons toujours par faire souffrir les familles avant de les soulager. Mais c'est mieux dans ce sens, non ?

La jeune femme se recula du micro, signifiant que son discours était terminé. Des applaudissements suivirent ses paroles, venant du public et de derrière elle, où se trouvait toutes les personnes importantes. Elle jeta un œil vers sa table et vit que tout le monde lui souriait d'un air enthousiaste en applaudissant. Elle n'avait rien à dire de plus et elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, son discours n'avait pas laissé les gens de marbre.

- Merci, dit-elle dans le micro avant de retourner serrer la main aux pingouins qui étaient sur la scène.

Elle descendit les marches et retourna à sa table alors que les applaudissements se calmaient.

- C'était très bien, lui dit Hightower une fois qu'elle se fut assise.

- Merci.

Elle était vraiment soulagée que cette partie de la soirée soit passée. Maintenant, elle avait hâte que Jane monte sur scène parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait faire rire son public, même si intérieurement, elle appréhendait un peu le contenu du discours.

- Maintenant, laissons place à un membre de l'équipe de l'agent Teresa Lisbon, Monsieur Patrick Jane !

Jane se leva en souriant et se dirigea à grands pas vers la scène.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur…, déclara Hightower.

- Mais non, ça va bien se passer, lui dit Lisbon en souriant.

Hightower se fit la remarque que son employée semblait vraiment avoir une totale confiance en Patrick Jane. Pourtant, il l'avait roulée dans la farine des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

- Si vous le dites…

- Bonsoir à tous ! s'exclama Jane. C'est un peu bas pour moi, dit-il alors en remontant le micro. Lisbon est un peu petite mais il ne faut pas se fier à sa taille, croyez-moi…

Lisbon pinça les lèvres d'agacement. S'il se mettait à la taquiner depuis son micro tout là-bas, le pire moment de la soirée n'était peut-être pas encore passé.

- Ça commence bien, nota Hightower.

- Je suis Patrick Jane, c'est moi la quatrième personne de l'équipe de Lisbon, vous savez, la personne qu'elle ne qualifie pas d'adulte, ajouta-il en souriant à Lisbon.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et quelques visages se tournèrent vers elle. Cela ne faisait même pas trente seconde qu'il était sur scène et le public semblait déjà conquis par Jane.

- Je ne vais pas vous parler de mon travail au CBI parce que Lisbon a très bien résumer le principal, je vais plutôt m'adresser à ceux qui sont dans le cas où moi-même j'ai été un jour, ceux qui sont en deuil.

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut instantanément.

- Il n'était pas du tout sensé parler de ça, déclara Rigsby. J'ai insisté pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il y avait dans son discours et ça n'avait rien à voir !

- Il t'a sûrement baladé, déclara Cho.

- J'ai perdu ma famille il y a six ans maintenant, et mon deuil a été très douloureux. Il l'est encore, d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui m'a aidé par-dessus tout, c'est de m'être accroché à la vengeance.

Hightower cru qu'elle allait bondir de sa chaise pour aller tabasser Jane devant le public.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut vous accroché à cela, c'est vraiment la pire chose à faire, croyez-moi. Mais il faut se raccrocher à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Choisissez plutôt quelqu'un, c'est plus bénéfique et moins condamnable.

Il sourit à sa propre remarque. Les spectateurs ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir.

- Le deuil est un passage difficile et même lorsque l'on croit l'avoir fait, il y a certains jours où la réalité des choses vous heurte sans que vous vous y attendiez. Et c'est dans ces moments-là, où vous croyez que tout s'effondre de nouveau autour de vous, qu'il est bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

Van Pelt était tellement émue qu'une larme perla au coin de son œil, Rigsby se concentrait, prêt à étrangler Jane avec Hightower au cas où celui-ci ferait l'éloge de la vengeance, et Cho semblait absorbé par les paroles du consultant, cherchant une faille dans son raisonnement. Lisbon, elle, entrelaça ses doigts pour tenter d'arrêter les légers tremblements de ses mains. Jamais elle n'en avait appris autant sur ce que pensait réellement Jane.

- Au départ, vous pensez que vous devez vous raccrocher à un proche mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Certes, vous pouvez aller voir un psychologue ou un psychiatre, ça peut marcher. Il ou elle peut vous redonner la force de vivre, l'envie de vivre, mais il ou elle ne vous apportera pas la joie de vivre que vous avez perdue. Cette joie-là, c'est un ami qui vous la donnera. Cherchez au fond de vous qui est cette personne. Vous avez probablement quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui parvient à vous faire sourire malgré votre profonde tristesse. Quelqu'un qui vous secoue quand vous vous laissez aller, une personne qui sait si elle doit se taire ou parler selon le moment. Oui, voilà, j'en vois certains qui ont un sourire sur les lèvres ! Vous avez une idée de qui est la bonne personne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à une jeune femme assis près de la scène.

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesça en regardant son amie, assise à ses côtés.

- Vous aussi, là, ajouta Jane en montrant un vieillard vers la droite. Vous êtes seul à cette conférence mais vous savez qui vous allez appeler en rentrant ce soir, je me trompe ?

Le vieillard se leva en remettant son béret, puis il saisit sa canne et fit un sourire à Jane en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Oui, enfin… ça pouvait attendre la fin de la conférence, je vais me faire botter les fesses si vous partez tous maintenant !

L'ensemble des spectateurs se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il a l'habitude, dit Lisbon à voix haute.

Certains visages se tournèrent vers elle en riant.

- Et maintenant, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous qui est la personne qui m'a redonné cette joie de vivre, déclara Jane.

Des têtes acquiescèrent un peu partout dans la salle et un murmure se répandit parmi les spectateurs.

- C'est une femme avec qui je travaille. Je suis insupportable avec elle, je lui fais passer des journées horribles parfois, annonça Jane en riant.

Le public se mit à rire avec lui. Il les avait définitivement mit dans sa poche. Lisbon avait la bouche entrouverte de surprise et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher sous la table. Ses collègues la regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jane ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était aussi importante à ses yeux. Elle était bouleversée de l'intérieure et elle avait très chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Son haut à bretelles lui semblait de trop et elle voulait sortir de la salle.

- Ne paniquez pas, lui dit Hightower. Je ne pense pas qu'il va vous citer.

Lisbon fut un instant soulagée et elle pria pour que Hightower ait raison et qu'il ne mentionne pas son nom.

- Je ne veux pas vous contredire, madame, mais vous le connaissez mal, dit Van Pelt.

- Je la taquine à longueur de journée mais elle tient le coup, reprit alors Jane. C'est la jeune femme qui essaie de se cacher là-bas, celle avec les joues rouges.

Il montra sa table du doigt et fit un sourire à Lisbon. Cette dernière serra les dents pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit aux gens qui l'observaient.

- Arrêtez de la regarder, elle déteste être le centre de l'attention, dit Jane en riant. D'ailleurs, je suis un homme mort, là, c'est sûr. Ça ne se voit pas sur son visage mais à cet instant précis, elle me déteste.

Le public reporta son attention sur Jane et Lisbon souffla un peu.

- Vous aussi vous trouverez quelque part une Teresa Lisbon qui vous correspond. C'est en ça qu'il faut croire. Vous pouvez aussi croire en Dieu ou en d'autres trucs, c'est votre choix, mais le plus important, c'est de savoir que quelque part, quelqu'un peut vous apporter ce qu'il vous manque. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'espère que je n'ai pas empiéter sur le temps de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Jane à l'intention du gérant.

Apparemment enchanté que Jane ait enthousiasmé le public, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire en lui faisant signe que non. Le consultant ne prit même pas la peine de serrer la main aux personnes importantes, il se contenta de descendre de l'estrade sous les applaudissements très vigoureux des spectateurs. Il retourna vers sa table tout sourire et constata que les joues de Lisbon étaient toujours aussi rouges et que le reste de l'équipe ainsi qu'Hightower semblait ravi par son discours.

- Je n'ai pas fait trop de bêtises ? demanda-t-il en restant debout à côté de la table.

- De mon point de vue, ça va, déclara Hightower.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Je suis sans avis, déclara celle-ci.

Le consultant ne parvint pas à deviner si elle était fâchée ou seulement gênée d'après sa voix, aussi posa-t-il une main sur son épaule.

- Venez avec moi, lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

Lisbon n'attendait que ça, pouvoir sortir de cette pièce où elle avait été le centre de l'attention. Elle se leva sous les regards intrigués de son équipe et suivit Jane dehors.

La fraîcheur de l'atmosphère provoqua des frissons dans le dos de Lisbon mais elle se sentit enfin détendue et soulagée. Jane inspira une bouffée d'air fraiche et se tourna vers la jeune femme, dont les joues n'avaient toujours pas repris leur couleur normale.

- Vous êtes toujours sans avis ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules, toujours un peu secouée.

- Vous n'avez pas fait l'apologie de la vengeance, c'est déjà ça…

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'est de l'incitation au meurtre.

- Ce que vous avez dit était quand même une incitation au meurtre : ça m'incite moi à vous tuer vous, dit Lisbon en esquissant un sourire.

- Votre raisonnement tient debout, en effet…

Ils marchaient tous les deux sur le parking, regardant devant eux le paysage illuminé.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Cho, allez me surveiller les deux là, s'il vous plait, demanda Hightower à Cho.

Cho acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se positionna de façon à voir Jane et Lisbon sans être vu. Il n'entendait pas ce qui était dit, mais il voyait tout.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- C'était le moyen le plus facile pour moi de vous dire ce que je ressentais.

- Ce n'était pas le moyen le plus facile pour moi de l'entendre.

- J'ai essayé de vous le dire autrement, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Lisbon en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Jane s'arrêta à son tour et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lisbon.

- Ce n'est pas juste que vous me reprochiez quoi que ce soit parce que vous, au moins, vous savez ce que je ressens. Moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà essayé de me le dire, je ne vous croirais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça se retourne contre moi ? S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Je me défends parce que je me sens attaqué, se justifia Jane.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je ressens.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'y arrivez pas ou parce que vous ne voulez pas ?

- Je ne veux pas. On est amis, qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir de plus ?

- Vous ne dites rien parce que les sentiments que vous avez pour moi sont trop négatifs ou trop positifs ?

Jane pointait du doigt exactement le bon problème, ce qui mit Lisbon encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle recula, regardant partout ailleurs sauf Jane.

- Je… Ce n'est vraiment pas… Vous êtes à côté, Jane.

- Non, je vois bien que je suis en plein dedans, déclara Jane en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien besoin de savoir de plus. Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, répliqua sèchement Lisbon.

- Sauf si on veut bien essayer de s'en donner la peine.

Lisbon ne savait plus quoi dire pour empêcher la situation de s'empirer. Jane avait toujours les beaux discours et les bonnes paroles pour arriver à ses fins. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Jane approchait doucement son visage du sien. Soit il avait peur de se prendre une gifle magistrale, soit il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'échapper si elle le voulait. Mais s'échapper comment ? Avec quelles jambes ? Elle ne les sentait plus.

Le souffle de Jane sur sa joue lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard pour se défiler, sa bouche était bien trop près de la sienne pour qu'elle n'ait le courage de s'en aller. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer lorsque Jane posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il goûta à ses lèvres un bref instant et attendit qu'elle réponde au baiser qu'il lui offrait. A son tour, elle l'embrassa et le baiser s'accentua rapidement, mêlant désir et retenue. La limite étant franchie, aucun des deux ne savait réellement où s'arrêter. Alors ils continuèrent de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était l'unique instant qui leur était autorisé.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Evidemment…, soupira Cho.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Les yeux fermés, Lisbon décolla ses lèvres de celles de Jane en poussant un soupir de frustration. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait jamais l'avoir, c'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était petite. Jane déposa un baiser au bord de sa bouche, puis sur sa mâchoire et un autre dans son cou. Lisbon colla alors son front dans le cou de Jane pour sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Jane.

- Je sais, dit celui-ci en soupirant. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce que je ressens est réciproque.

- Ça ne va pas faciliter les choses, déclara Lisbon en se détachant du consultant.

- On verra bien, dit Jane en haussant les épaules. Moi, je me sens plus léger. Je me sens bien.

- Moi, je me sens hors-la-loi.

Lisbon vit apparaître sur le visage de Jane un air déçu.

- C'est tout ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Je m'sens… je ne sais pas…

- Ah…, dit Jane d'un air rassuré. C'est déjà mieux que hors-la-loi.

- On y retourne ?

- On y retourne.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Alors ? demanda Hightower à Cho qui était revenu s'asseoir.

- Rien de suspect. Même pas une étreinte.

Elle regarda l'agent d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Vous pensez que je mens ? demanda Cho de sa voix grave.

Hightower se sentit soudain un peu stupide. Effectivement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son employé lui mentirait, il risquerait son poste.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Voyant que les deux acolytes passaient le pas de la porte, Cho et Hightower stoppèrent leur conversation. Van Pelt et Rigsby observèrent l'asiatique qui esquissa un léger sourire. Tous deux comprirent que leur collègue avait berné Hightower et qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une étreinte entre Jane et Lisbon. Ces deux derniers se réinstallèrent à table comme si de rien n'était et le dîner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance.

Jane et Lisbon ne pouvaient pas être ensemble officiellement. Mais leur relation amicale promettait d'être tumultueuse, amusante et peut-être aussi douloureuse. Mais qu'importe, ils résoudraient le problème en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, ils allaient profiter de la situation au maximum, à commencer par le pied de Jane qui cherchait celui de Lisbon sous la table, alors que celle-ci retenait un sourire et faisait semblant d'être absorbée par la conversation.


	31. Halloween

**Bonjour à tous ! Joyeux Halloween ! Et voilà la mini-scène spéciale Halloween. Et comme c'est aussi mon anniversaire et que vous avez été très généreux avec moi en reviews, je vous en poste deux autres, ce qui fait un total de trois mini-scènes en une seule journée ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews sur Dîner-conférence, j'avais un peu peur que certains se disent « Mais… ça ressembla pas à une scène coupée ! » et ils auraient eu raison mais apparemment, vous avez tous apprécié cette scène (en particulier le fait que Cho mente à Hightower XD) donc c'est génial ! **

**janeandteresa **: Merci, j'espère que les suivantes vont te plaire !

**Ellana17** : Et encore un peu de Jisbon pour passer le temps ! p Bonne lecture et mercipour ta review !

**LAurore** : Merci ! Cette scène-là est rigolote et la suivante fait un peu compte de fée, j'espère que ça fera pas trop bizarre, bonne lecture !

**Ricky2freime** : Je n'suis pas trop spécialisée dans les entorses au règlement mais sur papier (enfin sur ordi), c'est nettement plus facile ! Cette fois-ci, pas d'entorse au règlement, juste un peu d'humour ! Merci et bonne lecture.

**Mxelle Juuw** : Moi aussi j'aime assez le fait qu'Hightower se fasse avoir par Cho. C'est personnage que je mets souvent en avant parce que je le trouve super intéressant ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Mini** : Merci ! Et de rien ! C'est bien de laisser une petite review sur quelques chapitres (pas besoin d'en mettre partout) comme ça, ça me donne une idée de combien de personnes suivent mes histoires ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Sweetylove30** : Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait en public, comme ça Lisbon ne peut pas fuir, et en plus, Jane a du mal avec les têtes à têtes mais là, c'est plus facile pour lui. J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups, comme on dit. Et voici la prochaine scène (enfin les 3 prochaines scènes parce que j'suis de bonne humeur !), j'espère qu'elles te plairont. Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture.

**Afterglow04** : Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu passeras par ce chapitre mais merci pour ta review !

**Zimra David** : Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'aie plu ! Oui, Cho et ses sourires en quoi, c'est quelque chose ! Quand je me repasse les épisodes, je surveille souvent le visage de Cho pour détecter ses sourires, il est trop drôle comme personnage ! Oui, je comprends, l'iPod, c'est chiant pour taper un message. J'en ai pas mais j'ai déjà essayé et ça m'a vite énervée lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'te souhaite une excellente lecture pour la suite !

**Silhara** : Ah, le mensonge de Cho étonne et plait à tout le monde ! Moi, aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^ J'aime bien quand Madeleine se fait avoir XD Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**lapetiotesouris** : Oh, la drame si c'est la jambe de Madeleine mdr. Mais ça pourrait faire une sacrée scène comique ! XD Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**LittleMissFierce** : Encore plus à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais ? Oh, ça me rend toute chose XD Merci ! Et oui, le point final laisse place à une suite (mais je ne pense pas écrire de suite), c'est pour ça que ça ne rentre pas trop dans le concept des scènes coupées mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut ! Désormais, mes mini-scènes feront de nouveau entre 1000 et 2000 mots mais pour ne pas faire un trop gros contraste avec la longueur de la dernière, j'en poste 3 d'un coup ! Encore merci et je te souhaite encore plein de bons moments de lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Alors si tu as l'intention de la relire, c'est que c'est vraiment très bon signe parce que quand je relis une fic, c'est vraiment que je l'ai beaucoup aimée ! Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment m'est venue l'idée de la conférence mais en tout cas, elle est venue et tant mieux ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Bonne lecture à tous et encore une fois, joyeux Halloween !**

**31. Halloween**

Jane était tranquillement allongé sur son canapé, zappant de chaines en chaines afin de trouver un programme convenable. Il se servit un verre d'eau avec la cruche qui était sur sa table basse puis il tendit la main vers le panier de bonbons qui était à ses pieds et en piocha au hasard. Cerise.

- Oh… Pas de bol, dit-il en remettant le bonbon dans le panier.

Il en piocha un autre au citron et le déballa tout en jetant un œil sur l'émission qui passait à la télévision. A peine eut-il mit le bonbon dans sa bouche que sa sonnette retentit. Il n'était même pas huit heures, c'était un peu tôt pour que déjà des enfants viennent sonner aux portes. Il se leva et se dépêcha d'avaler le bonbon avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Lisbon ?

- Euh… des bonbons ou un sort ? dit timidement la jeune femme.

- Mais ça ne marchera jamais, Lisbon, vous êtes bien trop jolie là, il faut vous déguiser !

Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Dites-moi que vous avez des bonbons, j'ai oublié d'en acheter, les gamins vont me balancer des œufs devant ma porte si j'en trouve pas. J'ai fait tous les magasins mais évidemment, ils ont tous été dévalisés…

Jane se mit à rire en se poussant pour laisser entrer sa supérieure.

- Il faut dire que vous vous y prenez un peu tard…, remarqua-t-il.

- Je sais bien… Je suis vraiment désolée d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste mais j'étais presque sûre que vous aviez des bonbons alors…

Il était content d'avoir de la compagnie et il n'avait pas envie que Lisbon parte tout de suite, aussi chercha-t-il un moyen de la faire rester.

- Vous pouvez vous cacher chez moi, si les enfants ne voient pas de voiture devant chez vous, ils se douteront bien qu'il n'y a personne et ils s'en iront.

- Non, non, je vais juste vous piquer quelques poignées de ces machins-là, dit la jeune femme en montrant du doigt le panier au pied du canapé. Et je me sauve, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Elle sortit un sachet de sa poche, se pencha et attrapa une trentaine de bonbons qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur. Jane la regarda faire en souriant, amusé par le comportement plutôt enfantin de sa supérieure.

- Et voilà, dit-elle en se relevant. Je vous revaudrez ça, promis.

Elle observa Jane et constata qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un air irrité.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de partir comme une voleuse avec _mes_ bonbons ?

Lisbon était un peu embêtée d'être venue sans prévenir et elle voulait partir au plus vite pour laisser Jane tranquille, mais celui-ci semblait s'indigner de la voir quitter sa maison aussi rapidement. Abasourdie, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Je… Mais, je vous rendrai vos bonbons…

- Non, ça ne marche pas. Si vous partez, je vous jette un sort…

Lisbon se détendit en voyant qu'il prenait juste un malin plaisir à la taquiner et elle esquissa un sourire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Derrière la porte retentissait « Des bonbons ou un sort ! Des bonbons ou un sort ! Des bonbons ou un sort ! »

Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane et lui tendit le sachet qu'elle avait remplit un peu plus tôt.

- Je vous laisse faire, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je déteste Halloween, chuchota Lisbon.

- Vous attrapez des méchants toute l'année mais vous avez peur des enfants ?

- Chuuut ! dit-elle en faisant signe à Jane de baisser d'un ton. Et ne vous moquez pas de moi…

Jane rendit le sachet de bonbons à la jeune femme, en attrapa une poignée dans le panier et cacha le récipient dans sa cuisine. Il revint dans le salon et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Des bonbons ou un sort ! Des bonbons ou un sort !

- Ok, ok ! Voilà des bonbons, dit-il aux enfants en commençant à distribuer sa poignée. Mais je n'en ai pas assez pour tout le monde !

- Des bonbons ou un sort !

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai une idée. Je crois que mon amie Teresa, qui est assise dans le salon, a un sachet remplit de bonbons elle aussi.

Lisbon changea de couleur en entendant les paroles du consultant. Elle fit un tour d'horizon pour chercher une cachette puis se sentit tout à coup bien ridicule, ce n'était pas deux ou trois gamins qui allaient l'effrayer quand même. A peine eut-elle pensé cela que cinq gamins entrèrent dans le salon en courant vers elle. Elle cacha le sachet derrière son dos.

- Des bonbons ou un sort ! Des bonbons ou un sort !

- Mais je n'ai pas de bonbons, c'est Patrick qui a les bonbons, dit-elle en jetant un regard malicieux à Jane. N'est-ce pas ?

- Mais il a dit que t'avais des bonbons ! Se plaignit le plus petit des garçons.

- Il vous a mentit. Je crois qu'il mérite qu'on lui jette un sort…

- Mais… Lisbon ! S'étonna Jane en voyant le groupe d'enfant fondre sur lui.

Deux des enfants sortirent des pistolets à eau d'une cachette de leur déguisement et se mirent à arroser Jane, pendant que Lisbon, assise bien sagement sur le canapé, savourait ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle sortit alors le sachet de derrière son dos et s'exclama :

- Oh, regardez les enfants ! J'en ai trouvé sous le canapé !

Les gamins revinrent vers elle et ouvrirent leurs sachets respectifs et elle les remplit petit à petit.

- Et voilà, il n'y en a plus !

Les enfants lui firent de grands sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, criant des « merci » aigus et surexcités. Lisbon posa le sachet vide sur la table basse et observa Jane de haut en bas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son pantalon était presque sec mais sa chemise était vraiment bien trempée.

- Finalement, ils ne sont pas si effrayants, marmonna-t-elle dans ses moustaches.

Vu la façon dont Jane la toisait, elle comprit qu'il allait lui faire payer cher sa petite blague. Le consultant enleva sa chemise trempée sans la quitter des yeux et elle du faire un effort pour ne pas contempler son torse.

- Bon… Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

Jane n'attendait qu'une chose, que Lisbon passe à côté de lui pour agir. Il attendit qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à un mètre puis il s'empara de la cruche d'eau posée sur sa table et vida son contenu sur la tête de Lisbon.

- Ah ! s'exclama celle-ci, surprise. C'est glacé !

- Et vous croyez que moi c'était de l'eau chaude ? dit Jane en riant. Vous l'avez bien mérité ! Vous osez venir chez moi me voler des bonbons et ensuite… C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

- Vous avez envoyé cette horde de gamins sur moi, il fallait bien que je me défende !

- En leur disant que j'avais mentit et que je méritais un mauvais sort ?

Lisbon baissa les yeux et contempla le sol trempé en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien… oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

Jane se mit à rire puis il se dirigea vers une petite armoire de laquelle il sortit deux serviettes éponges. Il en lança une à Lisbon et commença à s'essuyer avec la deuxième.

- Je vais vous chercher un T-shirt, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Mais non, c'est bon, ça va sécher…

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, répliqua Lisbon avec un sourire.

Jane posa sa serviette sur la rampe de l'escalier et s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui s'essuyait les cheveux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en continuant de frictionner la serviette sur ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que Jane déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Sa respiration sa coupa et elle recula en le dévisageant.

- Je vérifiais que vous n'étiez pas en sucre, expliqua Jane.

Lisbon sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais à son grand soulagement, Jane se recula et elle pu respirer convenablement. Elle le vit remplir le sachet avec des bonbons et il revint vers elle.

- Tenez, vous donnerez ça aux enfants qui passeront chez vous, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

- Merci, répondit Lisbon en s'emparant du sachet.

« Etrange », pensa-t-elle. « Il voulait que je reste et maintenant, il a l'air pressé que je parte. »

- Je ne vous vire pas, dit alors Jane comme s'il avait lui aussi suivit le même cheminement de pensées. Mais parfois, il y a des moments qu'il vaut mieux écourter avant de se retrouver sur une pente glissante.

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut presque instantanément, mais en face d'elle, Jane ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Vous me suivez ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Lisbon comprit qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien, pour les protéger d'une erreur potentielle. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il enlevé sa chemise tout à l'heure ? Pour la provoquer évidemment, c'était Patrick Jane après tout. Elle choisit de prendre elle aussi la situation à la légère.

- Je vous suis, oui, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Mais cette bataille n'est pas terminée…

Elle lui lança la serviette en plein visage et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en souriant.

- Merci pour les bonbons ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

- Merci d'être passé, déclara Jane avec un sourire sur les lèvres, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.


	32. Princesse

**J'ai un petit faible pour cette scène, j'avais hâte de vous la poster ! Bonne lecture.**

**32. Princesse**

Lisbon portait une robe de soirée noire. Le tissu était doux et brillait légèrement, donnant des teintes vertes très foncées à la robe selon la position de la lumière. Une jolie ceinture fait dans le même tissu que la robe entourait sa taille et se finissait en un magnifique flot sur sa hanche gauche. Derrière, le tissu descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, alors que devant, le col en V laissait voir sa peau claire où pendait un collier fait d'anneaux verts émeraude, comme ses yeux. Ses chaussures avaient le même ton que son collier, tout comme ses boucles d'oreilles et le sac qu'elle portait à la main. De même une pince verte maintenait ses cheveux en en une sorte de chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

- Patron, Jane vous fait signe, lui indiqua Cho en montrant du doigt la piste de danse.

- Oh non… J'ai déjà fait des sourires toute la soirée à tous ces pingouins plein de frics, il ne va pas s'y mettre. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas assez tard pour que Hightower nous laisse rentrer chez nous, soupira l'asiatique.

Lisbon vit Jane qui continuait de lui faire signe de venir. Elle soupira, posa son sac sur la table et se leva pour aller le rejoindre.

- Patron, vous êtes sûre de vouloir laisser votre sac ici ?

- Oui, il n'y a rien dedans de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre dans un truc pareil ? Il y a juste la place pour glisser un numéro de téléphone et encore, il faut qu'il soit écrit sur du papier à cigarette.

Cho sourit devant la remarque de sa supérieure. Elle semblait vraiment énervée parce que le sac n'était pas petit à ce point, il y avait au moins la place pour une carte de crédit et un portable. Bon d'accord, un portable fin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ? demanda impatiemment Lisbon à Jane.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il prit une main dans la sienne, posa l'autre sur sa taille et commença à danser avec elle.

- Oh non, gémit la jeune femme, je vous ai dit il y a à peine trente secondes que je ne voulais pas danser…

- C'était il y a plus de trois minutes, rectifia Jane en continuant de danser avec Lisbon. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de me refuser une danse dans cette magnifique robe de princesse. Il faut au moins qu'elle vous serve à quelque chose au prix où vous avez du la payer.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Les hommes sont tous naïfs…

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Parce que j'ai loué cette tenue, je ne l'ai pas achetée, expliqua-t-elle en se laissant finalement entrainer par la musique.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je ne dépense pas plus de cent dollars par an pour des vêtements. Et vous savez combien coûte cette robe et tout ce qui va avec ?

- Huit cent dollars ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… Naïfs…

- Dites-moi au lieu de vous moquer.

- Deux mille deux cent dollars. Le prix à la location est le même mais divisé par dix.

- Ouch ! C'est vraiment dommage…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lisbon.

- Parce que vous êtes tellement ravissante dans cette robe, déclara Jane en baissant le ton de sa voix et en se penchant à l'oreille de Lisbon. Elle vous va à merveille.

Lisbon sentit la main de Jane se faire une place sur la peau nue de son dos et des frissons naquirent dans sa nuque. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et elle aperçut ses deux employés qui dansaient un peu plus loin.

- Vous avez vu Van Pelt ? Tenta-t-elle pour faire diversion. Sa robe fait de l'effet à tout le monde, les hommes comme les femmes, elle a du goût cette fille.

- Hum, dit Jane hésitant à donner son avis. C'est beaucoup trop sophistiqué pour moi. La votre me fait plus d'effet.

Il tourna son visage juste assez pour voir sa supérieure s'empourprer face à tous ses compliments. Il lui sourit et jeta un regard vers Cho, qui discutait avec Hightower un peu plus loin. Finalement, il vit leur chef s'en aller et Cho fit signe à Jane qu'ils avaient le droit de quitter la soirée, avant de disparaître vers la sortie.

- Ça vous dit qu'on se sauve discrètement ? Chuchota Jane.

- Pour se faire incendier par Hightower demain ? Non merci.

- Vous direz que je vous ai dit qu'elle m'avait dit qu'on pouvait partir.

Tout en dansant, il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Ça me semble assez tordu…

- On y est presque…

Il riait et il entendit Lisbon se mettre à rire aussi.

- Elle ne va vraiment pas être contente, dit Lisbon en se mordant la lèvre à l'idée de faire une bêtise.

- Allez, on y va !

Jane lâcha Lisbon et lui prit juste la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre comme si quelqu'un allait tenter de les rattraper. Ils atteignirent enfin l'extérieur et Jane aida Lisbon à marcher dans les cailloux car ses talons n'étaient pas très pratiques. Ils riaient comme deux adolescents en fuite, regardant derrière eux de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis. Finalement, le consultant ouvrit la porte de la voiture à Lisbon et celle-ci s'installa en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer la robe.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque onze heures.

- Génial ! On a le temps de passer chez moi pour que je me change et de ramener la robe. Si je la rends le soir avant minuit, je paie moitié prix.

Jane secoua la tête de gauche à droite en riant.

- D'accord, allons-y.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Princesse Lisbon ? Chuchota Jane en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

- Mm ?

- Réveillez-vous, on est au magasin de robes.

La jeune femme s'était changée et était remontée dans la voiture mais la fatigue l'avait gagnée avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à destination.

- Vous voulez que j'aille la rendre ?

- Si vous voulez, répondit Lisbon, à moitié endormie.

- Je reviens.

Jane sortit de la voiture, sortit la robe et les accessoires du coffre et entra dans le magasin. Il ressortit aussi chargé qu'il était entré, mais avec un plus grand sourire.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Lisbon, on est arrivé chez vous.

La jeune femme se frotta un peu les yeux et bailla.

- Je suis désolée de m'être endormie mais j'étais épuisée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Jane en posant sur elle un regard attendri. Au fait, vous m'avez mentit. La vendeuse m'a certifiée que vous aviez acheté la robe et les accessoires et que ce n'était pas une location.

- Quoi ? S'étonna tout à coup Lisbon en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Tout est dans le coffre, elle n'a rien voulu récupérer. Sur son registre c'est écrit que vous avez tout acheté.

- Vous plaisantez ?

Lisbon avait les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Elle s'est plantée, je n'ai rien payé du tout, je n'ai même pas encore payé la location.

- Eh bien on dirait que vous avez gagné votre soirée.

- Je n'en reviens pas… Elle m'a tout laissé ?

Jane acquiesça avec un grand sourire en voyant le bonheur sur le visage de Lisbon. Mais soudain, le sourire de la jeune femme disparut.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez acheté tout ça pour moi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Lisbon, je veux bien vous faire des cadeaux mais là, c'est un peu cher…

Elle sourit de nouveau, heureuse de savoir qu'elle pouvait garder toute la tenue sans culpabiliser.

- Vous m'avez porté bonheur ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la voiture et en se dirigeant vers le coffre.

Elle attrapa le gros sachet et le balança sur son épaule, puis referma le coffre.

- Si je vous ai porté bonheur, ça mérite bien un bisou, réclama Jane en montrant sa joue.

Lisbon s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte de Jane et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci pour la danse. Bonne nuit, Jane.

- Bonne nuit, Princesse !

Le consultant démarra sa voiture et quitta l'allée qui menait chez Lisbon. Il s'engagea sur la route, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y aurait un sacré trou dans son budget ce mois-ci. Il se promit de faire attention à ses dépenses mais ne regretta pas son geste le moins du monde. Les yeux brillants de bonheur de Lisbon valaient bien plus cher que toutes les robes du magasin réunies.


	33. Non

**Jane fait une petite gaffe. Ou une grosse, ça dépend du point de vue. Ou alors on peut passer que c'est Lisbon qui avait qu'à ne pas… Bref. Je vous laisse lire XD**

**33. « Non »**

- Non, ça dépend des femmes, tu ne peux pas toutes les séduire de la même manière, expliquait Jane à Rigsby pour la énième fois.

Les deux hommes étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, buvant du thé pour l'un et un chocolat pour l'autre.

- Parce que toi, dès que tu rencontres une femme, tu devines tout de suite comment il faut s'y prendre avec elle ? S'informa Rigsby.

- Pas tout de suite tout de suite. Mais… assez rapidement, oui.

- T'as bien de la chance.

Jane haussa les épaules en souriant. Les gens disaient parfois des choses anodines qu'il avait tendance à analyser en profondeur. D'après Rigsby, il avait « bien de la chance »… Oh, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun arrière pensé derrière ses paroles et de toute façon, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

- Les compliments, ça c'est un truc qui marche tout le temps, déclara Rigsby après avoir réfléchit.

- Détrompe-toi !

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau en passant devant la cuisine.

- Regarde, Lisbon par exemple…

C'était la voix de Jane. Elle freina et recula de quelques pas pour écouter la conversation qui avait lieu entre Rigsby et le consultant.

- Quoi, Lisbon ? demanda Rigsby.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une femme que tu peux séduire avec des compliments. Elle en a rien à faire de toutes les qualités que tu peux lui trouver.

Lisbon sourit en entendant Jane parler ainsi. Il parlait rarement de femmes et elle le trouvait attendrissant quand il s'aventurait sur le sujet.

- Et dans ce cas, t'as une méthode ?

- Pour Lisbon, j'en aurais une. Mais après, c'est du cas par cas, la méthode pour séduire Lisbon ne sera pas la même pour toutes les femmes qui n'aiment pas les compliments. Tout dépend du caractère de la personne.

- Tu es sérieux ? S'étonna Rigsby. Je veux dire, tu peux séduire Lisbon là, maintenant, comme ça ? C'est quoi la méthode ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi tout à coup son cas paraissait plus intéressant que les autres ?

- Je t'explique si tu ne t'en sers pas.

- Non mais… tu me vois moi, avec Lisbon ? Ça tourne pas rond là-haut.

Jane se mit à rire devant la remarque de Rigsby.

- C'est vrai. Bon, je t'explique. Lisbon est une femme avec un caractère bien trempé donc elle ne se fera pas avoir par des paroles. Si un homme veut la séduire, il faut qu'il agisse. Et d'après moi, le mieux serait de l'énerver.

- De l'énerver ?

- Non, pire que ça, même, dit Jane d'un ton sérieux. De la pousser à bout. Il faut l'énerver au point qu'elle te hurle dessus, que la tension soit au maximum.

- Ça m'a l'air un peu foireux ton plan, vieux…, sourit Rigsby.

Cachée près de la porte de la cuisine, Lisbon sentait son cœur s'agiter. Elle regretta d'avoir été aussi curieuse et d'être restée à écouter aux portes. Et surtout, elle avait le sentiment que ce que Jane disait n'était que la pure vérité.

- Non, ce serait très efficace. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle est bien remontée, tu t'approches et tu l'embrasses. Mais attention ! Il ne faut pas lui laisser une chance de s'échapper, sinon, elle te filerait entre les doigts comme l'eau d'un ruisseau.

Lisbon sentit des frissons dans son dos et sa nuque. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer la scène mais elle devait bien avouer que la méthode de Jane était plutôt juste, voir totalement exacte

Rigsby acquiesça d'un air pensif.

- Dis donc, t'as l'air callé sur le sujet Lisbon, toi, dit-il en riant et en se levant.

Jane haussa les épaules en souriant puis ses yeux furent attirés par une silhouette qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant, et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là à les écouter. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se fit la remarque que si elle avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il ne serait plus qu'une pauvre passoire… Qu'avait-elle entendu ?

- Je… j'y vais, marmonna Rigsby avant de sortir de la cuisine tête baissée.

Lisbon consentit afin à baisser les yeux et elle entra dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était énervée à ce point. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait le fait qu'il savait tout sur elle, le fait qu'il ai raconté cela à quelqu'un, le fait qu'elle l'ai entendu et le fait qu'elle s'en veuille d'avoir était trop curieuse. Et surtout, le fait qu'il sache comment la séduire parce que désormais, elle se sentait comme une tortue avec une carapace transparente. Jane était resté debout sans rien dire, lui tournant le dos. Il était hésitant sur la conduite à tenir et ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

- Vous avez entendu quoi ?

Lisbon avala une gorgée de café.

- Tout.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire tout ça…

- Vous n'auriez pas du, non.

- D'un autre côté, il n'y avait rien de méchant, dit alors Jane en se retournant pour regarder la jeune femme.

- Non. Mais c'était irrespectueux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire des trucs personnels comme ça.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment personnel puisque c'était inventé.

Lisbon posa brutalement sa tasse sur le plan de travail, faisant gicler du café sur sa main.

- Aïe !

Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et glissa sa main sous l'eau froide.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Jane en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et il ressentit la même chose qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait découverte à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses yeux reflétaient de la colère et de l'indignation.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, dit Jane, Rigsby ne m'a pas cru du tout.

- Je m'en fou ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de dire ça, point final !

La jeune femme arrêta le robinet et s'essuya la main.

- Vous êtes très énervée.

- Oui !

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- Si j'étais vraiment irrespectueux…

- Ne dites rien ! Le coupa Lisbon.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien ajouter, d'un regard étrange et intense, accentuant la tension déjà présente dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à dire, tout à ressentir. Leurs souffles irréguliers, les battements trop forts de leurs cœurs, la soudaine bouffée de chaleur qui les emballait, la brillance de leurs yeux. Rien à dire. Jane attendait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi Puis il baissa furtivement ses yeux en direction des lèvres de Lisbon avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien, et ce fut ce geste qui décida de la suite. Il aperçut le « non » presque invisible que la jeune femme forma sur ses lèvres et il ressentit un pic de déception dans son ventre. Il recula, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Il atteignit la porte, s'arrêta, la contempla pendant encore quelques secondes, puis il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine.

La jeune femme resta abasourdie quelques minutes. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait puisé la force de dire ce « non » qui les avait probablement sauvés d'une énorme erreur, mais tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle en avait été capable. Elle jeta son café dans l'évier et ferma les yeux en se remémorant la minute intense qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit pendant cet instant était plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jane depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et bien que cela la contrarie fortement, elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle ne déciderait pas de la tournure des évènements comme elle venait de le faire. Grand bien lui en fasse…


	34. Appel à un ami

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews enthousiastes ! J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, la première étant que je vous quitte, c'est ma dernière mini-scène.**

**Non, bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vrai ! En fait, j'en ai écris 49 et la cinquantième me trotte dans la tête grâce à une idée de Zimra David ^^**

**Deuxième chose : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniv, ça y est j'ai 21 ans, je peux officiellement boire dans tous les pays ^^ (je dis mais je bois pas d'alcool lol)**

**Troisième chose : J'ai fait une suite à « Non », qui s'appelle « Non »… mais « Oui ». Je vous laisse vous imaginer la suite, ça va vous plaire…**

**(Et dernière chose : cette 34****ème**** mini-scène ne me convient qu'à moitié mais je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose qui m'aille parfaitement alors je vous la poste telle qu'elle est.)**

**simon-baker-06 :** Oui, pauvre Lisbon, Jane la torture en enlevant sa chemise ! J'ai adoré écrire cette scène ^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien leur côté ado ! Merci pour tes reviews !

mymy : T'en veux plein d'autres ? Eh bien j'en ai écris 49 ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même… Merci pour ta review !

s-damon-s : « Une des plus brillantes scènes » ? C'est vraiment très gentil ! Merci !

Someone : Je comprends ton coup de cœur pour « Princesse », j'ai eu le même lol C'est la côté compte de fée… Merci pour tes reviews !

Ondatra zibethicus : Merci ! J'espère que les scènes suivantes vont te plaire tout autant !

Mxelle Juuw : Contente que ça te plaise autant ! Merci pour tes reviews !

MlleHuddyAddict : Merci pour tes reviews ! Eh oui, le baiser c'est pour une autre fois ! (PS : Je suis aussi une HuddyAddict XD)

Sweetylove30 : Mais si ! C'est rigolo de distribuer des bonbons lol J'suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je lirai ton chapitre dans la journée parce que j'ai pas mal de boulot en retard lol ! Merci pour tes reviews. (Et t'inquiète pas, prochain baiser : chap 37)

LittleMissFierce : « Un tsunami de bonne humeur » ha ha ! C'est trop chouette comme compliment, merci ! T'as raison, je n'avais pas réalisé mais Lisbon est encore plus naïve que Jane dans l'histoire de la princesse, j'aurais pu faire un parallèle avec ça, j'ai pas pensé ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !

lapetiotesouris : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il était un peu sadique Jane dans l'histoire d'Halloween XD Merci pour tes reviews !

Plume d'Ocre : « Signe annonciateur d'une petite suite » m'as-tu dis… Tu ne crois pas si bien dire =D Merci pour tes reviews ! J'aime bien aussi ton « c'est ça, Rigsby, fuis ! » lol j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage où Rigsby se sauve, c'était marrant.

Zimra David : Eh oh, on se calme là ! C'est Lisbon qui veut « Patrick à poil », pas toi ! Non mais dis donc ^^ Si, si, moi j'ai suivit ta logique, tu veux une ff avec Lisbon qui demande à Jane pk il a une cicatrice, ça me donne des idées… XD Simon Baker pour mon anniv ? Ah bah d'accord, je prends tout de suite ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !

**TRES BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**34. Appel à un ami**

Jane sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna près de son oreille. Il s'était endormit dans son salon en regardant la télévision sans le son. Il se frotta le visage pour se réveiller, lu sur l'écran le nom de l'appelant et décrocha avec un sourire.

- Oui, Lisbon, je veux bien que vous m'apportiez des croissants en cette belle matinée, c'est très gentil de votre part, déclara-t-il avant même de l'avoir saluée.

- Jane, on est amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Alors j'aurais vraiment besoin que vous me rendiez un service. Venez chez moi, entrez directement sans sonner et monter à l'étage, je suis dans ma chambre.

- Lisbon ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Jane.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, je vous expliquerai, ne vous en faites pas, assura Lisbon avant de raccrocher.

Jane glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea dans sa cuisine.

- « Ne vous en faites pas », dit-il en imitant Lisbon. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il prit un sachet de thé qu'il glissa dans sa poche et ne perdit pas plus de temps. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il entrait dans l'appartement de sa supérieure, dont les volets fermés rendaient les pièces très sombres et inquiétantes. Il examina la pièce autour de lui, cherchant un indice quand à la situation de Lisbon, mais ne trouvant rien il monta les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et attendit une réponse, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, aussi sombre que toutes les autres.

- Lisbon ? Chuchota Jane en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Il découvrit alors que la jeune femme était sagement endormie dans son lit, la couverture montée jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tenta une nouvelle fois de la réveiller.

- Hey oh, Belle au Bois Dormant…

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et dut se remémorer ce qui s'était passé pour comprendre pourquoi le consultant se trouvait chez elle à cette heure-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Jane.

- Je suis coincée, répondit la jeune femme, contrariée. Je ne peux pas bouger, je crois que j'ai une courbature musculaire et la seule chose que j'ai réussit à faire depuis ce matin, c'est ouvrir mes yeux, attraper mon téléphone, et appeler mon médecin qui est en vacances, et… aie !

Elle avait voulu tendre la main vers sa lampe de chevet mais elle avait sentit une atroce douleur dans tout son cou et le haut de son dos.

- Doucement ! La gronda Jane en alluma la lumière. N'allez pas vous faire encore plus de mal.

- Vous pourriez me passer l'annuaire téléphonique que je trouve un médecin qui ne prend pas ses vacances durant la seule période de l'année où j'ai besoin de lui ?

- Ce n'est pas d'un médecin que vous avez besoin, c'est d'un décontractant musculaire et d'une pommade chauffante pour soulager vos muscles. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé au téléphone ? Lui reprocha-t-il. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison.

- Figurez-vous que tenir le portable près de mon oreille est un geste douloureux ! Excusez-moi d'avoir osé abréger la conversation.

Jane sourit devant le mécontentement de sa supérieure et se leva du lit.

- Vous allez où ?

- Fouiller votre pharmacie. Elle est dans votre salle de bain ?

Lisbon fit une légère grimace.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de pharmacie, avoua-t-elle, prête à se faire disputer.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Mais regardez au dessus de mon évier, il doit y avoir des restes de médicaments, ajouta la jeune femme, presque fière d'elle.

- Des restes de médicaments…, répéta Jane, dépité.

Lisbon le regarda sortir de sa chambre et poussa un soupir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui donne le numéro de téléphone d'un médecin ? C'était si compliqué que ça ? Elle patienta plusieurs minutes, observant son plafond qui était abîmé par endroits. De temps à autres, elle entendait des bruits provenant de sa cuisine et elle se demanda si Jane n'était pas en train de tout déménager. Puis finalement, elle le vit revenir les mains chargées, avec un sourire réjouit.

- J'ai tout trouvé ! S'exclama le consultant. Tenez, lui dit-il en sortant un comprimé de son emballage. Avec ça, vos muscles vont se détendre en moins de dix minutes.

La jeune femme saisit le comprimé et le mit dans sa bouche en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos. Jane apporta une bouteille d'eau près de sa bouche et l'aida à avaler le cachet.

- Merci.

- Attendez, il y a encore le gel à appliquer.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais attendre que ça se décoince et ensuite j'irai bosser.

- Vous pouvez bien dire ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas bouger…, se moqua-t-il en ouvrant le tube de gel.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vous pourrez riposter tant que vous voudrez, je vais vous mettre ce gel, ça va vous faire du bien.

- Non, je vous dis que ça va aller…

- Il ne fallait pas m'appeler si vous ne vouliez pas être soignée, lui fit remarquer le consultant.

- Je ne peux pas bouger alors vous aurez bien du mal à m'appliquer cette pommade dans le dos…

Jane esquissa un sourire en frottant ses mains entre elles.

- Allons-y, dit-il en approchant ses mains de Lisbon.

La nuque de la jeune femme étant légèrement décollée du matelas, il réussit à glisser sa main et à étaler le gel sur sa peau.

- C'est froid.

- Vous mentez, je viens de passer une minute à réchauffer le gel dans mes mains.

Elle portait un simple débardeur, ce qui serait plus facile pour étaler le gel dans son dos. Lisbon sentait une chaleur se répandre dans sa nuque et elle trouva cette sensation plutôt agréable, même si elle ne savait pas si l'effet venait du gel ou des mains de Jane. Elle remarqua que ce dernier affichait un sourire radieux, poursuivant son massage pour le moins efficace. Elle croisa son regard et sentit comme une décharge électrique dans son dos. Mais pas le genre de décharge électrique qui la faisait souffrir depuis ce matin, le genre de décharge électrique qu'on redemande.

- C'est agréable ? lui demanda Jane dans un sourire enjôleur.

Retenant un sourire, elle ne répondit. Elle sentit la main du consultant descendre dans son dos et elle baissa les yeux en espérant ne pas rougir.

- Sans vous commander Jane, il faudrait m'en appliquer plus vers la droite.

- Bien chef, répondit celui-ci en bougeant sa main. Par là, c'est mieux ?

- Aïe, oui, c'est ici. Ça va me coûter cher cette consultation ?

Jane haussa les épaules, comme s'il réfléchissait à un prix.

- Bien sûr puisque je suis un consultant professionnel.

- Ha ha, très drôle…

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'accepte les paiements en nature, dit-il en riant.

- Vous avez de la chance que je ne peux pas bouger parce que si c'était le cas, je vous enverrais cet oreiller dans la figure, déclara Lisbon en souriant à son tour.

Elle sentit la main de Jane se retirer de son dos et elle cacha parfaitement sa déception.

- Voilà, dit Jane, vous devriez déjà vous sentir mieux dans une dizaine de minutes.

Ils échangèrent un regard amical et souriant.

- Merci.

- Je vais me faire un thé, je reviens vous voir dans cinq minutes.

Il s'approcha de la porte de chambre et se retourna avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne bougez pas en attendant !

Lisbon attendit qu'il sorte pour s'apitoyer sur son malheur. Dire qu'elle pourrait être en train d'interroger un suspect ou de donner des ordres aux témoins, non, d'enfermer les victimes, ou plutôt les coupables… Elle sentit soudain qu'elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et la panique s'empara d'elle. Et si elle faisait une mauvaise réaction au médicament ? Elle tenta d'appeler Jane mais elle ne parvenait pas à crier. Cependant, comme promis, le consultant revint la voir.

- Jane… Je n'me sens pas bien…

- C'est normal, Lisbon. Vous avez prit un décontractant musculaire, c'est un cachet puissant qui va vous faire dormir une petite heure.

- Je vous déteste, dit-elle en comprenant qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour qu'elle accepte de prendre le médicament.

- Vraiment ? demanda Jane dans un sourire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Non, pas vraiment…

La jeune femme n'était plus trop sûre de ce qu'elle disait, tout était confus dans son esprit. Jane se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Dormez.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale manipulateur egocentrique…

Jane sourit de plus belle en voyant les paupières de Lisbon se fermer et s'ouvrir alors qu'elle tentait de résister au sommeil. Il baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres et en une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. De toute façon, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Il pencha sa tête et croisa son regard un peu perdu. Les lèvres de la jeune femme touchèrent alors les siennes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de savoir s'il irait au bout de son acte ou pas. Il s'était laissé attirer comme un aimant, comme on peut être attiré par le vide, et son cerveau s'était momentanément déconnecté de son corps. Bien qu'épuisée, Lisbon répondit à son baiser avec entrain durant quelques secondes, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Il se redressa légèrement confus, et se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'oser faire. « Elle ne s'en souviendra pas », se répéta-t-il. Et même si elle s'en souvenait, elle ferait semblant d'avoir tout oublié pour éviter toute gêne entre eux. Peut-être pourrait-il recommencer pendant qu'elle dormait, juste quelques secondes ? Non, son thé allait refroidir… C'était un argument peu convaincant mais il n'en voyait vraiment pas d'autres.


	35. Aveu muet

**Bonsoir !**

**Info du soir :**

**J'ai atteint ma 51****ème**** histoire ! **

**Sans manger de poires (ouais bof… c'était pour la rime mais bon…)**

**Merci à tous pour vos adorables encouragements et compliments, je ne vais pas m'étaler mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que votre présence est importante pour moi !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent à leur auteur alert ou story alert ou favorite story, ça me touche.**

**Silhara **: Ahhh ! T'étais chez Mickey, la chaaaance ! Merci pour tes reviews XD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw **: ça y est ! Je sais à quoi me fait penser ton pseudo ! Au café Maxwell House ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait un bail que je me dis que ton pseudo me rappelle quelque chose et en fait, c'était ça. Bref ! Oui, j'aime bien de temps en temps faire apparaître l'addiction au thé de Jane. Et j'aime bien aussi rendre mes titres intrigants mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. En général, les 'auteurs' des fanfics disent : « désolé pour le titre, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver' ou des trucs comme ça mais moi, j'avoue que ça m'amuse de chercher des titres à double, triple ou quadruple sens ! Mais ce n'est pas une tâche facile alors des fois, je vais au plus simple. Merci pour tes reviews !

**Plume d'Ocre** : « Mon palpitant a raté un battement », je n'avais jamais entendu cette expression. Moi, je croyais que personne n'allait y croire à ma connerie XD mais si ! Oui, Jane en preux chevalier, c'était assez fun à écrire ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**simon-baker-06** : Ah, y'a des accros aux baisers dans les parages ! Moi, je n'y suis pas du tout. Non non non… pas du tout, du tout… mais alors pas du tout accro aux baisers Jisbonniens… XD Peut-être un peu quand même alors… Merci pour ta review très enthousiaste ! (Next kiss : chapter 37)

**lapetiotesouris** : Comment Jane savait où était la chambre de Lisbon ? Ben... il avait un GPS ? Ou un plan détaillé de chez Lisbon ? Ou alors… il était déjà venu avant XD Merci pour ta review !

**Calypsoh** : Hey ! Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon monde ou devrais-je dire, bienvenue dans notre monde : la secte des mini-scènes coupées ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça a du être long de tout lire à la suite ! Mais bon, je ne fais pas de textes trop compliqués, normalement, ça se lit facilement. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! (J'ai adoré écrire 'vraie fausse déclaration', pour une fois que c'était Jane qui se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière, taquiné par ses amis. Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai refait une autre où il se retrouve dans le même genre de situation mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant.)

**Sweetylove30** : Je crois que tu vas te moquer de moi mais… je viens d'avoir une illumination et j'ai compris ce que voulait dire « VLS VLS VLS ». (Vivement La Suite) Certes, j'aurais pu te demander plus tôt mais je n'ai pas osé XD, j'suis nouille… C'est comme parfois c'est écrit « POV Lisbon », j'ai compris hier que ça voulait dire « Point Of View Lisbon » Bref, passons ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**BellaLara** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews sont très gentilles ! J'espère que tu vas passer d'autres moments géniaux parmi mes mini-scènes ! Bonne lecture !

**Acokanthera** : C'est bien la scène de Lie to me qui m'a inspirée ! Bien vu ^^ Moi aussi j'aurais probablement piqué un fard si Jane m'avait dit ça ! Pour « pourboire mérité », je n'avais pas noté à quel point c'était dans la lignée de la série que Jane ait besoin que Lisbon le croit mais tu as raison, c'est un côté très important du personnage ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Et bonne lecture !

_Et maintenant, place à cette nouvelle scène sans artifices mais avec beaucoup de signification._

**35. Aveu muet**

Jane et Lisbon marchaient sur un trottoir bondé de monde, revenant de l'appartement d'un témoin. La difficulté tenait dans la capacité à slalomer entre les gens sans se perdre de vue, et dans le fait de pouvoir tenir une conversation alors qu'ils étaient séparés toutes les cinq secondes par des jeunes lycéens qui se poussaient et riaient en les bousculant.

- Redford pense qu'il a tous les droits et ce genre de personnage m'agace, dit Lisbon.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- En plus d'être égoïste, il achète l'amour de ses gosses, c'est horripilant. Vous avez vu la taille de la télé de la gamine ? Elle a huit ans, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça…

- Chacun vit comme il l'entend, Lisbon, tenta Jane.

- Vous…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par un flot de jeunes étudiantes toutes habillées plus vulgairement les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes passées en s'esclaffant, Lisbon rejoignit Jane.

- Vous essayez de m'énerver ou vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous embête, avoua Jane.

- Tant mieux, le contraire m'aurait inquiétée. Attention, vous avez fait tomber un bout de papier…

Jane suivit le doigt de Lisbon qui lui indiquait un morceau de papier tombé à un mètre derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour, le récupéra et lu ce qu'il y avait dessus.

- Ah oui…, se souvint-il en lisant ce qui y était inscrit. Ce n'était pas important mais bon…

Il le glissa dans sa poche sous le regard intrigué de Lisbon.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieusement. On aurait dit un numéro de téléphone.

Jane sourit sans répondre et ils reprirent leur marche.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? C'est curieux...

- C'est le numéro de téléphone d'une femme.

Lisbon sentit une gêne dans la voix du consultant. Pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, c'était sûrement un sujet qu'il préférait éviter.

- Oh…, dit-elle simplement.

- C'est la serveuse du restaurant où je suis allé mardi, elle… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a tenu à me laisser son numéro…

Lisbon sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi…

- Vous voulez que je vous explique ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ne me tentez pas !

Ils rirent tous les deux et laissèrent de nouveaux passer une horde de touristes entre eux avant de marcher de nouveau côte à côte.

- C'est une jolie blonde ? Le taquina Lisbon.

Jane hésita à répondre, se demandant pourquoi elle pensait que c'était une femme blonde.

- Oui, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je n'attire que les femmes blondes ?

- Non, mais…

Lisbon s'en voulu soudain d'avoir parlé de ça. Pourquoi s'était-elle engagée dans cette conversation alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'avec Jane, ça se retournerait contre elle ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez plus souvent un faible pour les blondes, s'expliqua-t-elle. Votre femme, votre psychiatre, Kristina Frye…

- C'est faux, j'ai eu un petit faible pour la veuve éplorée, rectifia Jane. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Ah… Oui c'est vrai, approuva la jeune femme en souriant.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en gardant le silence quelques minutes. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Jane sortit le papier de sa poche et le jeta dans la poubelle d'un coin de rue. Lisbon lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Oh, je n'étais pas intéressé…

Elle haussa les épaules puis elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui restaient entre elle et la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa à l'intérieur alors que Jane s'asseyait à côté.

- Votre curiosité est satisfaite ? lui demanda Jane en souriant.

- Non, répondit Lisbon en souriant à son tour. Pourquoi vous ne la rappelez pas ? Peut-être qu'elle est très sympa…

- Si vous voulez, je vais rechercher le numéro de téléphone pour que vous vous fassiez une nouvelle copine, lui proposa Jane en mettant sa ceinture. Ou plutôt, pour que vous vous fassiez une copine, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous en ayez déjà une…

- Arrêtez de vous moquer !

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire devant la réalité des faits que présentait Jane. Lisbon n'avait pas de copine, et elle n'en voulait pour rien au monde.

- Vous ne démarrez pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas gardé le numéro ?

Jane soupira, sentant que la jeune femme était en train de percer un coin de sa carapace qu'il aurait plutôt voulu solidifier. Il regarda droit devant lui et tenta de choisir les bons mots.

- Je suis sorti un soir avec Kristina Frye et je dois dire que je me suis un peu forcé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je trahis Angela.

Lisbon tressailli à l'évocation du prénom de sa femme, comme si le sujet était banni, interdit. Jamais il n'avait parlé de sa femme en l'appelant par son prénom, et si elle n'avait pas lu le dossier, elle n'aurait jamais su le prénom de sa petite fille, Charlotte.

- Pourtant, poursuivit Jane, j'aime bien Kristina. Alors vous m'imaginez sortir avec une femme que je ne connais absolument pas ?

Lisbon démarra la voiture, signifiant à Jane qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de poursuivre la conversation s'il n'en avait pas envie. Cependant, le consultant ne semblait plus aussi gêné qu'au départ par la situation, et il continua.

- Le jour où je sortirai de nouveau avec quelqu'un, ce sera une femme que je connais très bien et en qui j'ai confiance.

Lisbon pensa d'abord à Sophie Miller, la psychiatre de Jane, mais ce dernier avait eu une chance de la conquérir et il ne l'avait pas saisie. Alors elle pensa à elle. Non pas parce qu'elle était intéressée par Jane mais parce qu'elle ne voyait pas quelle autre femme Jane connaissait « très bien ».

- Je comprends, dit-elle simplement.

Jane acquiesça et lui sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez tout compris parce que… je ne sais pas si j'en ai dit assez pour cela. Mais vous avez compris l'essentiel…

Lisbon se contenta de hausser les épaules et elle ouvrit les fenêtres de la voiture avant de sortir du parking. Ils roulaient en silence vers les bureaux du CBI, chacun réfléchissant à la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Jane se demandait si Lisbon avait comprit qu'il parlait plus ou moins d'elle dans ses dernières phrases, ou bien si ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant de ne pas avoir comprit, connaissant le tempérament méfiant de la jeune femme lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie sentimentale, c'était ce qui était le plus probable.

Lisbon jeta un œil furtif sur le visage pensif de Jane. Elle avait peur d'avoir comprit le message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer. Parfois, elle aurait préféré être une simple d'esprit pour ne pas avoir à affronter les difficultés de la vie. La première pensée qui lui venait lorsqu'elle se disait que peut-être Jane avait un faible pour elle était « il ne manquait plus que ça… ». Comme si le fait qu'elle-même ait un faible pour lui ne suffisait pas à rendre les choses parfois plus difficiles, il fallait que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Saleté de vie… Mais ce qu'elle en pensait d'un point de vue général, c'était que cette fois-ci, la chance semblait être de son côté.

Jane aperçut un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Lisbon alors qu'ils se garaient sur le parking du CBI. Finalement, elle semblait avoir comprit le message. Et pour le plus grand bonheur de Jane, l'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.


	36. Teresa

**Je suis épuisée et désespérée par mes notes d'exams alors je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à vos reviews toutes **_**plus gentilles les unes que les autres**_**, mais je vous poste quand même cette mini-scène ce soir.**

**(Je ferai les réponses aux reviews demain sur la mini-scène 37 dont je vous dévoile le titre en toute exclusivité : **_**Un alibi du tonnerre**_**.)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**36. Teresa**

- Vous voulez… quoi ?

Jane était venu voir Lisbon dans son bureau pour lui demander un service et la jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi il avait osé lui demander une chose pareille.

- S'il vous plait… Il me faut juste une petite autorisation de votre part et je pourrai entrer dans la salle des preuves. J'ai vraiment besoin de revoir les objets qui étaient présents sur la scène de crime.

Lisbon se mit à rire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Jane sourit à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la situation semblait si amusante.

- Jane, Jane, Jane…

- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon…

La jeune femme releva la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Il vous est arrivé de faire disparaître des preuves, de salir des preuves avec vos empreintes digitales…

- Mes empreintes digitales sont propres, je vous remercie, l'interrompit Jane.

- De faire apparaître des objets qui avait disparu on ne sait pas comment, d'échanger des pièces à conviction et j'en passe !

Jane haussa les épaules comme si toutes ces bêtises n'étaient pas de lui.

- Et vous me demandez de signer cette autorisation ? ajouta Lisbon avec un sourire enfantin. C'est la meilleure blague de l'année. Laissez-moi la raconter à l'équipe.

Elle contourna son bureau comme pour sortir de la pièce mais Jane la retint par le bras.

- Teresa, Teresa, Teresa…

Le cœur de Lisbon avait fait un bond lorsque le consultant avait cité son prénom en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je promets de ne pas toucher aux pièces à conviction. Je veux juste les consulter une nouvelle fois.

- Je viens avec vous.

Devant le sourire vainqueur de la jeune femme, Jane envisagea cette possibilité.

- Impossible.

- Donc vous allez bel et bien l'intention de faire une connerie. Je ne signerai pas ce papier, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour votre feu de cheminée.

- Oh, Teresa, ne soyez pas si mesquine.

- Je ne suis pas mesquine. Et m'appelez par mon prénom ne changera rien à l'affaire.

Lisbon enleva son bras de l'emprise de Jane tout en gardant le sourire, mais elle ne sortit pas de son bureau pour autant.

- On pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, suggéra alors Jane en souriant à son tour.

Lisbon s'imagina un instant en pleine enquête, avec Jane s'agitant autour d'elle à dire des « Teresa » incessants.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Jane fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis il regarda de nouveau sa supérieure.

- Ce n'est pas un argument très convaincant. S'il vous plait, Teresa, laissez-moi vous appeler Teresa.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Jane. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la rendait nerveuse à ce point mais il ne fallait surtout pas que ça dure. Elle fit semblant de trouver un argument convaincant.

- Mon argument, c'est que je préfère quand vous m'appelez Lisbon. J'aime bien quand vous m'appelez Lisbon.

- Ah oui ? Sourit Jane en se rapprochant d'elle. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je pense, c'est que ça vous met mal à l'aise quand je dis Teresa.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Teresa.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en s'écartant un peu du consultant.

- Teresa.

Lisbon fit une sorte de grimace et sortit de son bureau devant le regard amusé de Jane. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et se dirigea vers ses agents d'un air professionnel. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu leur poser la moindre question concernant l'enquête, elle entendit Jane hurler son prénom depuis son bureau.

- Teresa !

Les trois agents levèrent vers elle un regard intrigué et curieux à la fois.

- Ne faites pas attention, leur dit Lisbon alors que ses joues commençaient à s'empourprer.

- Teresa ? Chantonna Jane en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait l'équipe.

- Stop ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Pas au travail, déclara Jane avec un sourire enjôleur. On se voit plus tard…

Il sortit de la pièce comme il était entré, laissant Lisbon plus gênée que jamais, face à ses trois agents qui ne cessaient de la dévisager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit comprendre ? Questionna Rigsby.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, il se moque de vous. Ne faites pas attention, insista Lisbon dont les joues étaient désormais bien rouges.

Cho saisit quelques feuilles sur son bureau et en fit un tas qu'il tendit à Lisbon.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'amuse avec vous, rectifia-t-il. Tenez, c'est la partie manquante du dossier que vous m'avez demandé.

- Merci, dit Lisbon en s'emparant du tas de feuilles.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Lisbon se retourna pour découvrir Hightower, appuyée contre le mur.

- J'ai cru entendre Jane hurler votre prénom, dit-elle à Lisbon d'un ton tout à fait professionnel.

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme. Et croyez-moi, j'en suis encore moins enchantée que vous…

- J'espère bien, déclara Hightower d'un ton ferme avant de quitter la pièce.

Lisbon resta interloquée quelques secondes et soudain, elle s'énerva.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que ça m'amuse ?

Elle agitait les feuilles d'un geste impatient et elle se retourna finalement vers ses collègues. Tout trois semblaient se retenir de rire et penchaient la tête vers leur bureau comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

- C'est ça… Riez dans votre coin… Un jour, je vous assignerai à tous un consultant et vous verrez ce que c'est que de devoir gérer quelqu'un comme ça vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

- Donc, osa Rigsby, vous vous occupez de lui aussi la nuit.

Lisbon se figea en repensant à sa formulation. Effectivement, ce n'était pas vraiment approprié. Cho et Van Pelt esquissèrent un sourire à leur tour devant l'audace de leur coéquipier.

- Vous savez quoi ? dit alors Lisbon non sans un sourire. Allez tous au Diable !

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé pour retourner dans son bureau. Si même ses employés commençaient à se mettre du côté de Jane, elle aurait du mal de s'en sortir. Pas au niveau professionnel parce que son équipe, en dehors de Jane, était le professionnalisme incarné. Mais du côté personnel, elle se heurterait sûrement à quelques difficultés. A la vitesse là, ils allaient tous finir par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans sa relation avec Jane. Ils allaient tous finir par réaliser qu'elle avait des sentiments inappropriés pour lui, et elle se retrouverait sur une piste très glissante.

- Teresa !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour que ce soit une hallucination auditive.

- Je dois quand même vous préciser quelque chose, dit Jane en entrant dans son bureau.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Jane, les feuilles que Cho lui avait préparées toujours dans les mains.

- En fait, j'entre souvent dans la salle des pièces à conviction en hypnotisant le gardien. Ce qui fait que je suis déjà allé voir les preuves de cette enquête. Et j'ai peut-être une piste qui va vous intéresser…

- Je n'ai absolument rien comprit au charabia que vous avez dit au début, déclara Lisbon. Par contre, je suis extrêmement intéressé par la dernière phrase.

Elle sourit à Jane, impatiente qu'il lui révèle enfin quelque chose qui pourrait les mener quelque part.

- Je l'aurais parié, déclara celui-ci en saisissant le bras de Lisbon. Suivez-moi, Lisbon, je vais vous montrer !

La jeune femme jeta les feuilles sur son bureau et suivit Jane dans la salle aux preuves. Il l'avait appelée par son nom et ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu. Les choses reprenaient leur cours et tout allait pour le mieux. Finalement, elle ne serait peut-être pas démasquée aussi vite que prévu.


	37. Un alibi du tonnerre

**Ça y est, je ne suis plus déprimée ! Oui, une prise de sang dès 8h du matin, un chocolat chaud avec des crêpes au Nutella et on repart !**

**Cependant, mon imagination est en pause depuis quelques jours, j'ai écris 55 mini-scènes et je dois avoir un 'bourrage de papier' quelque part dans mon cerveau parce que ça bloque. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'arrêter à 55 ou pas (je pense encore en faire 2 ou 3 de plus) mais c'est pour vous avertir que ça sent la fin de ce grand recueil d'OS. Enfin, il y a encore le temps, je dois vous poster encore une vingtaine d'histoires donc ça vous laisse le temps de vous préparer mentalement à un possible arrêt… Cela dit, je n'abandonne pas les fanfictions, ni le Jisbon XD.**

**Pour finir, j'espère que le niveau de mes mini-scènes ne baisse pas et que je reste assez réaliste.**

**Maintenant, voici les réponses à vos reviews :**

**aerogirl34 : **Je comprends ce que c'est que d'être en « mode accro » et la dépendance mentalistique XD Une spéciale St-Nicolas, je ne pense pas parce que ce n'est pas une fête qui se fait dans toute la France (bien qu'étant de la Lorraine, je respecte cette tradition et fête la St-Nicolas !). Par contre, il y a une mini-scène de Noël qui arrivera bien plus vite que notre vrai Noël ! (Genre, la scène numéro 42 ^^)

**Mxelle Juuw :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Peu importe pour moi si vos reviews sont longues ou pas, l'important c'est que je sache si ça plait toujours autant ou si faut que je m'améliore. Merci d'être fidèle à mes mini-scènes !

**Silhara** : C'est la question qui revient souvent « ça fait quoi d'être plus vieille ? » Eh bien je réponds toujours la même chose : « De plus en plus de papiers à mon nom dans la boîte aux lettres, de plus en plus de coups de tél de ma banque ou de sociétés qui font des offres super pas du tout alléchantes, de plus en plus de soucis, mais surtout : de moins en moins de temps ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire puisque j'ai ma famille et mes amis auprès de moi… » Tant mieux si je peux encore t'éblouir ! (et tant pis si je n'éblouis pas mes profs avec mes notes, ça y'est mon moment déprime est passé XD). Je ne me qualifierais quand même pas de « grand maître » mais je suis bien contente de vous faire rêver un peu. Merci pour tes reviews !

**Chizuru300** : Je ne sais pas du tout où je trouve l'inspiration, ça me vient parfois comme ça. Pour cette scène-là, j'ai entendu un flic dire 'c'est un alibi en béton' dans un film et l'autre répondait 'je dirais même plus un alibi du tonnerre » et paf ! ça fait des chocapics, enfin des fanfics. Ça me donne un début d'idée qui grandit et ensuite c'est en écrivant que les répliques entre les personnages me viennent. Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas !

**Sweetylove30** : Et voilà 'ton' chapitre ! lol J'espère qu'il va te plaire, merci pour tes reviews ! Et merci d'être fidèle à mes écrits.

**Plume d'Ocre : **« sache que tu ne perds pas la main dans l'écriture de tes mini-scènes » est vraiment la phrase dont j'avais besoin ! Merci beaucoup (beaucoup beaucoup, genre infiniment), voilà au moins un endroit où j'me débrouille bien ! Allez, assez de suspense, voici le pourquoi du comment de ce titre qui t'intrique. Bonne lecture !

**MlleMiuIris** : « Tes histoires n'ont pas changé, toujours aussi bonnes », voilà un compliment qui me rassura parce que c'est justement la question que je me posais. Est-ce que ça tient la route ? Est-ce que ça va plaire ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu brouillon ? J'lme torture l'esprit mais vous me rassurez tous ! Merci ! Et je suis contente que la scène des prénoms t'ai plu ! C'était une bonne idée ^^

**Lapetiotesouris** : Eh oui, Lisbon curieuse, ça change un peu ! Merci pour ta review !

**LittleMissFierce** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, moi aussi, je trouve que la scène 35 est plutôt réaliste. J'en suis à 55 s.c. maintenant XD. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Calypsoh** : Ne mets pas 'pirouette' et 'mentaliste' dans la même phrase, ça me donne des idées XD Je plaisante, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Parfois Jane et Lisbon sont amusants mais j'avais envie de montrer leur côté attendrissant parce qu'ils le sont aussi beaucoup ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette mini-scène !

**Ricky2freime** : Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène où Jane jette le papier parce qu'il a gardé le papier jusque là et ça donne un espoir pour sa vie future, comme s'il ne banissait pas tout à fait l'amour. Une serial-writeuse, oui, ça me plait bien comme surnom ça XD. Merci pour ta review et tu as raison, on ne va pas s'accuser de plagiat alors qu'on utilise des personnages qui ne sont pas à nous, ce serait trop bête ^^ (PS : j'aime bien l'expression 'voler mes idées de farine', je riais toute seule derrière mon écran.)

**Someone** : Oui, tu as raison, je vais peut-être lui envoyer mon numéro à Jane, histoire de voir s'il le garde quelques jours dans sa poche… Eh oui, c'est exactement ça que je voulais faire passer comme message dans le fic 36 : Jane ne peut pas appeler Lisbon par son prénom à cause de l'habitude qu'il a prise, et c'est tant mieux parce que Lisbon serait perturbée… XD Merci pour tes reviews !

**BellaLara** : Eh oui, le 33 est un peu triste mais d'un autre côté, on voit que l'instant était magique et que Lisbon sent qu'elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps (suite à la mini-scène 49, je sais, c'est encore loin). Merci pour ta review !

**Simon-baker-06** : ça y est on est demain ! Mini-scène 37 en linge ! Bonne lecture et merci !

**s-damon-s** : Tu vas voir, la mini-scène suivante met aussi de bonne humeur ! Enfin, je trouve. Merci et bonne lecture !

**Mini** : C'est tant mieux si j'arrive encore à te surprendre ! C'est tout ce que j'espère : vous surprendre à chaque fois. Merci pour ta review !

**Place à l'histoire. (Il n'est pas impossible que j'en poste une autre ce soir et/ou demain)**

**37. Un alibi du tonnerre**

Jane était confortablement allongé sur son canapé, la tête posé sur l'accoudoir et les yeux fermés. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient sur le terrain et il attendait Lisbon, qui était dans le bureau d'Hightower, pour aller revoir la scène de crime. Tout aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu cet homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnant qui patientait debout devant le bureau de Lisbon, en poussant parfois un soupir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, dérangé par sa présence, Jane décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu et il se leva de son canapé.

- Bonjour, dit-il à l'homme en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Oh, bonjour. Je n'ai pas osé vous saluer en entrant dans la pièce, je pensais que vous dormiez, expliqua l'homme.

Jane leva les mains pour lui signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

- Oui, j'attends Teresa.

Jane eut un mouvement de recul en constatant que l'homme appelait Lisbon par son prénom. Mais qui était-il ?

- Vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Bill, et vous ?

Jane hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui en dire trop sur lui mais il voulait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

- Un très bon ami de Teresa, dit-il finalement.

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer tout en regardant de temps à autre vers la porte pour voir si Lisbon arrivait. Jane tourna les talons et retourna s'installer sur son canapé en fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des talons s'approcher de la pièce et il entrouvrit un œil pour constater que Lisbon revenait vers son bureau d'un air enjoué. La discussion avec Hightower avait du bien se passer.

- Oh, monsieur Nelis, bonjour !

« Elle ne l'appelle pas par son prénom », constata Jane.

- Bonjour !

Il tourna discrètement sa tête vers les deux protagonistes. Pas de bises, une poignée de main.

- Je vous remercie encore beaucoup de m'avoir dépannée l'autre fois.

Les yeux toujours entrouverts, Jane aperçut Lisbon fouillant la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle en sortit quelques billets qu'elle tendit à l'homme.

- Et voilà.

- Merci.

- C'est moi, dit Lisbon. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend.

- Un meurtre ? demanda curieusement l'homme.

- C'est ce que l'on essaie de savoir.

- Oh, d'accord.

Lisbon tendit sa main pour le saluer mais ce dernier emprisonna la main de la jeune femme par ses deux mains.

- Accepteriez-vous de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Lisbon resta silencieuse quelques secondes en réfléchissant à un moyen d'esquiver cet homme. Elle n'était pas du tout intéressée et elle s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie lorsqu'elle aperçut Jane qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il allait encore se moquer d'elle pendant des jours… Tant pis.

- C'est gentil mais… je… j'ai beaucoup de travail et… j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie donc…

L'homme aperçut le regard furtif que la jeune femme avait lancé en direction du canapé. A son tour, il se retourna et jeta un œil sur Jane.

- Je vois, dit-il d'un air déçu.

Lisbon s'apprêtait à répliquer que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait mais après tout, le fait de voir Jane semblait dissuader l'homme d'insister. Autant en profiter.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur Nelis.

- Merci, dit finalement l'homme en lâchant enfin la main de la jeune femme. A vous aussi.

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Lisbon poussa un soupir de soulagement mais son répit fut de courte durée car Jane s'approchait d'elle à grand pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a rendu comme service ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

- Il m'a dépannée en essence hier soir. Je suis tombée en panne, j'avais la tête ailleurs et j'ai oublié de remplir mon réservoir.

- Vous auriez pu m'appeler, je vous aurais apporté de l'essence, dit Jane d'un ton évident.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire le contrariait.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais…

- J'ai entendu qu'il vous a invitée à dîner.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu du tout, vous avez tout écouté, c'est différent, déclara Lisbon en se dirigeant vers son bureau, Jane sur ses talons.

- C'est nouveau le fait que vous ayez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? demanda alors ce dernier en souriant.

- Si vous venez dans mon bureau pour vous moquer, vous pouvez retourner sur votre canapé.

- C'est marrant qu'il ait pensé que c'était de moi dont vous parliez.

Lisbon s'assit sur sa chaise et dévisagea le consultant.

- Je suis sûre que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ! Réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Vous lui avez parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

- Et je suis très flattée que vous n'ayez pas nié, ajouta Jane en ignorant les questions de la jeune femme.

- Ne vous emballez pas, dit Lisbon en souriant. Vous m'avez juste servit d'alibi…

- A votre service. Si vous avez besoin d'un alibi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

Elle reçu en plein cœur plutôt qu'elle ne vit le clin d'œil que Jane lui fit avant de sortir de son bureau tout sourire. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à ce monsieur Nelis pour que ce dernier ait pensé qu'elle était avec Jane. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et le consultant entra de nouveau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, comme s'il se cachait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Lisbon, inquiète.

- Le revoilà avec une rose, déclara Jane.

Ne comprenant rien, Lisbon regarda par la vitre de son bureau et aperçut Nelis qui était revenu avec une rose dans les mains. Il se dirigeait vers eux. Jane contourna le bureau et prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à se lever.

- Ne regardez pas à l'extérieur, faites comme si vous ne l'aviez pas vu, dit Jane en observant Nelis du coin de l'œil.

Lisbon s'exécuta et regarda Jane. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil par la vitre et lorsqu'il vit que Nelis les regardait, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Lisbon ferma les yeux en se disant que le plan de Jane était un peu trop audacieux, mais comme aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient, elle fut bien obligée de se laisser faire. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, juste assez pour que Nelis soit contrarié, dépose la rose devant la porte et fasse demi-tour, et juste assez pour la chambouler.

- C'est bon, il est partit, déclara Jane après s'être légèrement reculé.

- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous remercier ou vous gifler…

Jane plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit son sourire séducteur, celui qu'elle détestait tant.

- Avouez que je suis un alibi du tonnerre.

- Allez donc voir sur votre canapé si j'y suis.

- Vous y serez ?

Lisbon prit la première chose qu'elle trouva sur son bureau, son écharpe, et la lança sur Jane en souriant. Jane se mit à rire et posa délicatement le vêtement sur le canapé de Lisbon.

- Appelez-moi la prochaine fois que vous avez besoin d'essence…, lui dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Puis il sortit du bureau, laissant Lisbon se concentrer sur l'enquête en cours. Du moins, ferait-elle son possible pour retrouver un semblant de sérieux et un minimum de concentration.

- Quel idiot…, murmura-t-elle, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.


	38. Jeu dangereux

**Mini-scène peut-être un peu triste mais ça finit bien ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**38. Jeu dangereux**

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Faites pas l'enfant.

Jane et Lisbon roulaient depuis à peine une demi-heure et déjà, ils ne supportaient plus les embouteillages et les coups de klaxons venant des conducteurs les plus impatients. Le soleil tapait fort à travers les vitres, rendant l'atmosphère pesante et étouffante.

- Vous êtes sûre que la climatisation ne marche pas ?

- Non, Jane, ça m'amuse de transpirer au milieu des bouchons et de respirer cet air chaud et toxique depuis plus de trente minutes.

Jane esquissa un sourire devant l'air irrité de sa supérieure. Ils avaient encore une heure de route à faire, qui allait peut-être se transformer en deux heures si la circulation ne se débloquait pas rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire…, marmonna le consultant en ouvrant la boîte à gants. Il n'y a rien là-dedans.

- Ça veut dire quoi « qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? », s'inquiéta Lisbon.

- On peut jouer à ni oui ni non par exemple.

Elle regarda Jane comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Non. Oh, ça alors, j'ai perdu ! dit-elle en anticipant déjà la réponse du consultant.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Fière de sa réplique, Lisbon sourit en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, lui donnant alors un air prétentieux.

- Eh oui, c'est la vie…

- Faites pas l'ado…, déclara Jane. On pourrait jouer à…

Il cherchait un jeu qui pouvait les distraire un maximum de temps, quelque chose qui ferait travailler leur esprit suffisamment intensément pour que les minutes s'accélèrent.

- On choisit un mot et on doit trouver un maximum de chansons qui contiennent ce mot. C'est bien ça, non ?

Lisbon vit le paysage se transformer devant elle. Les panneaux et les voitures étaient remplacés par une forêt, le ciel n'était plus gris mais d'un magnifique bleu et des oiseaux volaient à la cime des arbres. Ce n'était plus Jane qui était assis à ses côtés mais Sam Bosco, mangeant un sandwich dont la moutarde coulait sur la serviette positionnée sur ses genoux.

_- Bien sûr qu'il y a le mot oiseau dans cette chanson, disait-il. Ça dit : « Quelque part derrière l'arc-en-ciel, des oiseaux bleus volent. »._

_- Ok, ok, c'est bon, tu as gagné. Allez, on change de mot !_

- Lisbon, le camion !

La jeune femme sortit de son souvenir et la réalité réapparut brutalement devant ses yeux. Elle eut tout juste le temps de freiner pour laisser passer le camion qui voulait s'insérer dans leur file.

- Et après vous dites que je suis dangereux ! Se moqua Jane.

- Je… Désolée…

Surpris de ne voir aucune réaction vigoureuse chez sa supérieure, il demanda curieusement :

- Vous étiez partie où, Lisbon ?

- Hein ?

- Vous étiez loin au moment où j'ai crié. Vous étiez très loin…

Lisbon inspira et expira calmement pour empêcher ses émotions d'apparaître sur son visage.

- C'est à cause de ce jeu des chansons, remarqua Jane. Dès que j'en ai parlé, j'ai perdu votre attention.

- C'est juste que…, commença Lisbon, hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de se confier ou pas. Qu'adviendrait-il une fois qu'elle aurait parlé ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

- C'est juste que ?

- Parfois, pour passer le temps, Bosco et moi jouions à ce jeu.

Jana comprit alors d'où venait la soudaine inattention de Lisbon. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était que de voir ou d'entendre quelque chose qui tout à coup, vous replongeait dans votre passé sans prévenir.

- Il vous manque beaucoup ?

Lisbon esquissa un sourire, comme si la question était ridicule.

- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Jane, c'est qu'il y a 'manquer' et 'manquer beaucoup'. Par exemple, si c'était vous qui étiez morte ce jour-là et non Bosco, vous lui manqueriez énormément puisqu'il était amoureux de vous.

Il observa la jeune femme pour interpréter sa réaction. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il mentionna les sentiments de Bosco à son égard donc elle était forcément au courant. En se remémorant les quelques jours où Bosco avait été hospitalisé, Jane conclut que ce dernier avait du se livrer à Lisbon lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls.

- Donc, résuma Lisbon, il y a 'manquer', 'manquer beaucoup' et 'manquer énormément'.

Jane confirma d'un signe de tête que la jeune femme entrevit du coin de l'œil.

- Alors il me manque beaucoup.

Le consultant fut étonné de voir autant de douleur sur le visage de Lisbon. Son cerveau fonctionna à une vitesse folle et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'ils ne puissent les en empêcher.

- Vous l'aimiez.

Des larmes au coin des yeux, Lisbon profita de l'arrêt temporaire de la circulation pour regarder Jane.

- Bien sûr que je l'aimais, dit-elle avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la voiture qui les précédait.

- Non, je veux dire, vous l'aimiez, répéta le consultant.

La jeune femme ravala un sanglot. Pourquoi fallait-il encore que ce soit sa carapace à elle qui se perce, et non celle de Jane ? C'était toujours pour sa pomme.

- On devrait parler d'autre chose…

- Vous m'impressionnez, déclara Jane. Je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout.

Ses paroles remontèrent le moral de Lisbon. Elle n'était donc pas aussi transparente qu'il le lui laissait souvent entendre. La circulation se déboucha soudainement et ils purent doubler les quelques poids lourds qui se trouvaient devant eux. A son tour, le ciel se dégagea légèrement, laissant apparaître des morceaux bleus par-ci par-là.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas…, dit alors Jane.

Lisbon l'observa du coin de l'œil et elle vit qu'il souriait. De toute évidence, elle l'avait vraiment épaté.

- Au lieu de ressasser, vous voulez bien me passer un mouchoir ?

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit que sa supérieure semblait amusée et fière d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez d'autre, Lisbon ? demanda-t-il sur un ton énigmatique en lui tendant un mouchoir.

La jeune femme s'empara du mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans votre tête ?

- Vous ne le saurez jamais, Jane. Jamais.

- « Vous ne 'le' saurez jamais » ? S'étonna le consultant. Donc il y a une chose en particulier que vous essayez de me cacher.

- Et avec succès puisque vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je parle.

- Je serais vous, je n'en serais pas aussi sûre, déclara Jane en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lisbon.

Ils se jaugèrent de regard puis la jeune femme reposa ses yeux sur la route, ne sachant comment interpréter la dernière phrase de Jane.

- Vous me manqueriez beaucoup si vous n'étiez plus là, Lisbon.

« Vous aussi », pense-t-elle. « Vous me manqueriez tellement. ».

- Je vous manquerais, moi ? Demanda Jane.

- Oh non, pas tant que ça…

- Dit-elle pour éviter d'avoir à dire la vérité…, déclara-t-il.

Lisbon se mit à rire sans lâcher la route des yeux. Il avait percé un des secrets qu'elle gardait pourtant bien précieusement mais il n'aurait pas l'autre. Certainement pas. Jamais.

- Je trouverai un jour…

- Je vous promets que non, dit Lisbon sans cesser de sourire.

- Je vous jure que si, dit Jane en riant à son tour.

- Non.

- Oh que si…

- Oh que non !

- L'avenir nous le dira, Lisbon…

- C'est ça…


	39. Retard justifié

**Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de la fin de la première guerre mondiale. Ça mérite au moins la mise en ligne de deux mini-scènes, non ? Vous êtes d'accord ? Parfait. Alors voici la première !**

**39. Retard justifié**

« Jane ! Est-ce que vous vous payez ma tête ? Vous deviez aller au supermarché du coin et revenir au bureau ! Je sais que vous êtes à pieds mais ça prend une demi-heure au maximum et on vous attend depuis une heure ! »

- Lisbon, vous tombez à pic ! dit Jane en maintenant le téléphone avec son épaule pour avoir ses deux mains libres. Hum… Pour résumer la situation, je suis bien au magasin mais je suis en train d'aider une jeune femme à accoucher et…

« A d'autres ! J'en ai marre de vos stupides farces, on vous attend pour aller interroger le suspect, ramenez vos fesses au plus vite ou on y va sans vous ! »

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Votre correspondant peut attendre, il faut que vous teniez fermement les mains de Nathaly, le bébé est presque là, déclara la sage-femme.

Au même moment, la femme enceinte se mit à hurler en ressentant une contraction.

- Vous avez entendu ça, Lisbon ?

« Merde, vous disiez la vérité. »

- Je dois raccrocher.

« Ok »

Jane ferma son téléphone et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Il tint fermement les deux mains de la femme pour l'aider à pousser de toutes ses forces. Il avait vraiment le don pour se retrouver dans des situations d'urgence. Il était assis sur le sol contre un rayon du magasin et il allait y rester un moment car le papa n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

- Poussez !

Jane cru que ses mains se désintégraient entre les doigts solides de la jeune femme qui accouchait.

- Racontez-moi quelque chose ! Gémit-elle entre deux poussées.

- Euh… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Je pourrais vous raconter la fois où je me suis échappé de prison, c'était assez drôle parce que figurez-vous que c'est grâce à une petite souris que…

- Monsieur, vous allez la déconcentrer.

- Oh, dit Jane d'un air gêné. Alors serrez juste mes mains très fort, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la femme enceinte.

- Poussez !

La jeune mère poussa une dernière fois très fort et elle entendit alors les pleurs de son enfant et quelques applaudissements discrets.

- C'est une jolie petite fille ! s'exclama la sage-femme.

- Une fille ? S'étonna la mère à bout de souffle. Mais ce devait être un garçon, je n'ai pas de prénom de fille…

Elle se mit à rire en prenant son bébé dans ses bras.

- Comment est-ce que je vais l'appeler ? Je n'ai aucune idée, je ne sais pas… Tu es si belle ! Malgré tout le fil à retordre que tu m'as donné pendant ces huit mois et demi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Jane sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Elle vous en a fait baver ?

- On peut le dire, oui !

- Appelez-là Teresa.

- Vous croyez ? Teresa, répéta la jeune femme en réfléchissant. Teresa. Oui, c'est mignon, Teresa. Vous en connaissez une ? Comment est-elle ?

Jane se mordit la lèvre en choisissant bien ses mots.

- C'est une femme extraordinaire, avec un caractère bien trempé mais un cœur gros comme ça.

- Jane !

Jane se retourna et aperçu sa supérieure entre les clients du magasin. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Vous avez toujours des bonnes excuses, ça commence à m'énerver, déclara Lisbon en esquissant un sourire. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien, déclara Jane en observant les médecins qui étaient enfin arrivés pour mettre la jeune mère sur un brancard.

- Allez, en route, mademoiselle, dit alors un urgentiste. On va mettre votre petite fille bien au chaud dans l'ambulance et on vous emmène avec elle.

Les brancardiers installèrent la maman dans le véhicule avec précaution puis ils se dirigèrent vers les portes pour les refermer.

- Attendez ! s'exclama la mère. Promettez-moi de raconter notre histoire à cette femme extraordinaire, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jane.

Jane fit un signe de tête discret.

- Merci !

- Oh… de rien.

Les urgentistes fermèrent les portes et l'ambulance démarra immédiatement, emmenant la jeune femme se reposer auprès de son enfant pour quelques jours.

- De qui parlait-elle ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jane lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lisbon.

- De vous.

- Sérieusement, Jane, s'impatienta Lisbon.

Avant que Jane ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le papa débarqua de nulle part, s'agitant dans tout les sens et cherchant sa femme des yeux.

- Ou est ma femme ? Où est mon bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

- Monsieur ! L'appela Lisbon en reprenant son rôle d'agent. Monsieur, calmez-vous, votre femme et votre petite fille viennent de partir à l'hôpital, elles sont toutes les deux en bonne santé.

Le père poussa un soupir de soulagement puis soudain, les paroles de Lisbon cheminèrent jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Ma petite fille ? C'est une fille ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, l'aida Jane. C'est une magnifique petite fille.

- Mais on n'avait pas de prénom pour une petite fille ! Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

- Votre femme en a trouvé un, le rassura Jane en posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du père.

- C'est quoi ?

- Rejoignez votre femme à l'hôpital, elle vous présentera votre bébé, tenta Jane pour esquiver la question.

- Mais comment elle s'appelle ? S'enquit le père, dont la curiosité et la joie étaient au maximum.

- C'est… Elle s'appelle…, bégaya Jane. Teresa.

Lisbon, qui était amusée par la réaction du père, sentit son sourire disparaître malgré elle.

- Ma fille s'appelle Teresa ! s'écria alors le père.

Jane jeta un œil vers sa supérieure dont le visage était passé du blanc au rouge, puis de nouveau au blanc. Lisbon observa le père courir vers un taxi et sauter dedans comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle comprit alors d'où venait la gêne du consultant et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se tournant vers lui avec un regard accusateur.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi elle s'appelle Teresa ?

- C'est vrai que c'est une coïncidence étrange…, déclara Jane en retenant un sourire.

- Oh oui, quelle coïncidence ! Se moqua Lisbon.

- Ecoutez, elle voulait un prénom qui corresponde à sa fille et apparemment, la petite lui a causé beaucoup d'ennuis pendant la grossesse.

Jane regarda Lisbon dans les yeux.

- Alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

Lisbon prit soudain un air indigné puis elle se souvint d'un détail qui lui avait échappé.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit de quelle femme extraordinaire elle parlait, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Oh, vous ne la connaissez pas…, assura Jane en agitant la main en l'air comme s'il chassait un moustique.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers le consultant et le défia du regard. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Jane se mit à rire à son tour.

- Vous n'étiez pas sensée être au courant de tout ça, se défendit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ?

- Je suis venue vous chercher en voiture pour gagner du temps, expliqua Lisbon en se dirigeant vers le parking, suivie par Jane. On va rendre une petite visite à notre suspect numéro un.

- Cool.

- Alors comme ça, vous pensez que je suis extraordinaire mais que je cause beaucoup d'ennuis…, ajouta-t-elle en montant dans la voiture.

Elle mit le contact et attendit que Jane ferme sa porte avant de démarrer.

- C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Moi ? Demanda Jane tout sourire.

- Non…, marmonna Lisbon. Vous ne le connaissez pas…


	40. Sentiments distingués

**Et voici la deuxième ! Je l'adore celle-là ! (Le jeu dont je parle dedans n'existe pas forcément, j'en ai jamais entendu parler mais bon, je trouvais l'idée marrante XD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**40. Sentiments distingués**

L'équipe de Lisbon était au complet, marchant sous un soleil léger en direction du centre ville pour aller interroger un suspect. Ils longeaient une fête foraine d'où ils pouvaient entendre les cris des gens dans les manèges et sentir les odeurs sucrées des nombreuses gourmandises.

- Ça me donne envie d'une barbe à papa, déclara Van Pelt.

- Et moi d'un beignet au chocolat, dit Rigsby. Ils ont une recette extra.

- Demandez-là à Jane, dit Lisbon en jetant un regard complice vers le consultant.

- C'est tout un savoir faire et de toute façon, je ne la connais pas, mentit alors celui-ci en levant les mains en signe d'ignorance.

Lisbon le fixa quelques secondes.

- C'est ça…

- Ce que Lisbon préfère comme gourmandise, ce sont les pommes d'amour, dit alors Jane pour taquiner sa supérieure.

- Non ! Plus que deux essais.

Jane sourit en voyant Lisbon s'amuser à regarder ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la foire.

- On peut peut-être y faire un petit tour rapide avant d'allez interroger le suspect, proposa Van Pelt. On a presqu'un quart d'heure d'avance.

- D'accord ! s'exclama Jane avant de disparaître entre deux caravanes.

Lisbon regarda sa montre et constata que son employée avec raison.

- D'accord, mais un petit tour.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- C'est quoi ça ? S'informa Rigsby en montrant un appareil étrange.

- Ceci, déclara Jane, est un testeur de sentiments. Regarde.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Jane s'installer d'un côté de l'appareil, tout sourire.

- Grace, mets-toi de l'autre côté et pose ta main sur la main rose qui est dessinée devant toi.

Curieuse, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Un panneau se trouvait entre elle et Jane, si bien qu'ils ne se voyaient pas. En face d'eux était inscrite la même chose, une liste de sentiments, et à côté de chaque mot, une petite lumière rouge.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- A trois, on appuie en même temps sur le bouton vert. Un, deux, trois.

Lisbon s'était mise du côté de Van Pelt, et Rigsby et Cho regardaient ce qui se passait du côté de Jane. Les lumières rouges clignotaient, puis soudain, une lumière verte s'afficha en face d'un mot.

- Ho ! s'exclama Jane. Apparemment, je suis jaloux de toi ! Je pense que je suis jaloux de tes capacités en informatique. Tu as quoi ?

- Colère, répondit Van Pelt dans un sourire.

- C'est sûrement parce que vous l'avez contrariée tout à l'heure en disant que les esprits n'existaient pas, remarqua Lisbon.

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire et Rigsby s'approcha de l'appareil.

- Viens Cho, on essaie.

- Ok, mais ne te trompe pas, mets bien ta mains sur la main bleue.

Les deux hommes posèrent leur main sur la main bleue qui se trouvait devant eux et appuyèrent sur le bouton vert ensemble.

- Confiance, déclara Rigsby.

- Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as confiance en moi, dit Cho en souriant. En ce qui me concerne, je ressens de l'amitié.

- Hé, tape là ! déclara Rigsby en tapant dans la main de Cho.

- Allez, Lisbon, à nous ! S'enquit Jane.

La jeune femme grimaça à travers son sourire.

- On n'a plus trop de temps, il faut y aller.

- Oh non, non, non, vous n'y échapperai pas ! Rit Jane en s'installant d'un côté de l'appareil.

- Allez patron, insista Rigsby.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel avant de céder et de poser sa main sur la machine. Van Pelt et Cho se mirent du côté de Lisbon et Rigsby se positionna près de Jane.

- A trois, déclara Jane. Un, deux trois.

Ils appuyèrent en même temps sur le bouton vert et attendirent que les lumières arrêtent de clignoter. Lisbon fut surprise de découvrir ce que soit disant elle ressentait pour Jane et elle se tourna vers ses agents pour leur faire signe de se taire. De l'autre côté, Rigsby éclata de rire.

- C'est trop bête ! S'exclama-t-il.

Jane se pencha pour voir le visage de Lisbon.

- J'ai peur de vous ! lui dit-il en souriant.

- C'est bien une preuve que cette machine ne marche pas, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais si, elle marche ! J'ai souvent peur de vous… Vous avez quoi ?

- Amitié, répondit-t-elle.

Jane sentit le doute dans sa voix et il observa Cho et Van Pelt qui se retenaient de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? demanda-t-il alors aux deux agents pour être sûr d'avoir la vérité.

Ces deux derniers se regardèrent avant de répondre en chœur

- Désir.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! s'indigna Lisbon en rougissant. De toute façon, ça ne marche pas, c'est « agacement » qui aurait du clignoter.

- Mais l'amour est un doux mélange d'agacement et de désir, ma chère, chantonna Jane en prenant un air séducteur. D'ailleurs à ce propos…

Il sortit une pomme d'amour de derrière son dos et la tendit à Lisbon.

- Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Lisbon, contrariée.

- Je suis sûr que si je mets la pomme d'un côté de la machine et vous de l'autre, vous allez encore afficher « désir »…

Lisbon rougit de nouveau puis elle arracha la pomme des mains de Jane.

- En route, on va être en retard ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous la mangerez en pensant à moi !

« Difficile de faire autrement », pensa Lisbon. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas mangé de pomme d'amour depuis des années et c'étaient pourtant bel et bien sa friandise préférée. Elle se revoyait avec le sucre rouge collant partout sur ses joues et ses doigts, et elle pria pour que Jane ne s'amuse pas à débarquer chez elle au moment où elle mangerait sa pomme. Elle se retourna pour observer son équipe marcher dans l'allée et rire aux bêtises du consultant. Ils semblaient tous prendre du bon temps. Elle se félicita d'avoir accepté de venir faire un tour à la fête, et elle rangea précautionneusement sa pomme dans son sac.


	41. Pièce à conviction

**Bon, cette mini-scène est un peu osée… Quoique… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ça corresponde aux personnages mais d'un autre côté, Jane et Lisbon ont une grande ouverture d'esprit et savent prendre les choses à la légère quand il le faut donc… Oh, et puis, lisez, vous verrez bien XD**

**En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, ça c'est sûr !**

**s-damon-s :** Mais oui, vas-y, lance-toi ! Ecris du Jisbon ^^ Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw : **Merci merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que tu accroches toujours autant à mes scènes coupées !

**Silhara : **Bousis à toi aussi ! Et aussi à Dady Vador, il me manque ^^ Merci pour tes reviews ! A vrai dire, je commence moi aussi à me demander où je peux trouver des idées comme ça… Mais tant que ça vient, j'écris !

**Lapetiotesouris : **Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Bonne lecture ! (PS : les yeux de cocker, ça ne change rien, tout dépend de mon inspiration. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerai à faire d'autres OS même si j'arrête les mini-scènes)

**BellaLara : **Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Someone : **Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Celle-là devrait te plaire aussi je pense !

**Sweetylove30 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Pas de baiser dans celle-ci mais c'est rigolo, tu verras XD

**Plume d'Ocre : **C'est marrant que tu m'aies parlé de mes 'autres créations Jisbon' parce que pile poil au moment là, j'étais en train d'écrire deux OS qui ne font pas partis des mini-scènes et que j'ai déjà posté ! Merci, je suis contente de voir que les différents sujets que j'utilise marchent bien et que ça plaise encore ! Je pensais que vous vous lasseriez tous assez vite mais apparemment non, et moi non plus XD Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture !

**janeandteresa : **Merci ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Ellana17 : **Merci beaucoup ! Et voici encore une nouvelle mini-scène. Bonne lecture !

**Ricky2freime :** Voilà la scène qui parle de farine lol. Tu verras, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil… Merci pour tes reviews et je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Mlle HuddyAddict** : 'tombée amoureuse de ma façon d'écrire', c'est trop gentil comme compliment ça ! Merci ! Eh oui, je suis Huddy (Dr House), Jisbon (Mentalist), B&B (Bones), et Callian (Lie to me) ! Tout ça !

**Calypsoh** : Merci ! J'ai adoré écrire 'retard justifi' parce que j'avais l'idée en tête depuis longtemps ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Eh oui, Jane a toujours de bonnes excuses et même si elle n'est pas trop bonne, on considère que c'est une bonne excuse quand même parce que c'est Jane ! Merci pour tes reviews !

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

**41. Pièce à conviction**

- Alors, on a combien en tout ? demanda Van Pelt.

- Cinq cent soixante-cinq dollars cinquante, répondit Rigsby en rassemblant toute la monnaie dans un portefeuille.

- Alors ? dit Jane en entrant dans la pièce des bureaux où se trouvaient ses collègues.

- Cinq cent soixante-cinq dollars cinquante, répéta Rigsby.

- Parfait ! Vous faites comme on a dit, vous prenez le vélo qu'on a vu l'autre fois.

- T'es sûr qu'Hightower aime faire du vélo ?

- Alors ? demanda une voix de femme derrière le petit groupe.

- Cinq cent soixante-cinq dollars cinquante, déclara Jane. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt vont l'acheter maintenant, avant que le magasin ne ferme.

- Mais vous êtes sûr qu'Hightower aime faire du vélo ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, plus personne ne me fait confiance ?

Lisbon regarda les autres membres de son équipe en souriant.

- Ok, dit-elle finalement, allons-y pour ce vélo… Dites donc, il y a une sacrée somme, tous les autres agents ont participé ?

- Sans exception, répondit Cho.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Van Pelt qui est allée réclamer ? demanda Lisbon à son équipe.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Jane. La seule personne qui pouvait parvenir à transformer les radins en généreux était bien Van Pelt.

- C'est moi, oui…, répondit timidement Van Pelt.

- Bien joué.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, on a des cookies à faire, Lisbon ! s'exclama alors Jane.

- Quoi ? dit Lisbon en souriant.

- On a décidé qu'on ferait des cookies, non ?

- Vous avez décidé ça tout seul, si vous voulez faire des cookies, allez-y ! répondit Lisbon en enfilant sa veste. Bon courage pour l'achat du vélo, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son équipe.

- Mais vous n'allez pas me laisser faire les cookies tout seul ! Je vais y passer la nuit ! Lisbon, je ne plaisante pas !

Lisbon se retourna en souriant, pensant que Jane s'amusait à la taquiner comme il le faisait si souvent. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et tenta d'imaginer la quantité de cookies qu'il fallait pour tous les agents du CBI. Effectivement, il allait y passer la nuit. Elle soupira et Jane comprit qu'elle allait venir l'aider mais il garda son air désespéré juste au cas où.

- D'accord mais on cuisine chez vous, j'ai fait le ménage hier… Je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure, ajouta-t-elle en quittant les bureaux.

- T'es trop fort, déclara Rigsby à l'intention de Jane. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

- Oui mais il a mit son masque de désespéré, ça marche à chaque fois, renchérit Van Pelt.

Les deux agents quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda Jane tout sourire, en regardant Cho.

- Je suis concentré là, dit celui-ci en s'emparant de ses clefs et de son blouson. J'envoie des ondes positives à Lisbon pour qu'elle tienne le coup ce soir.

Jane regarda Cho partir en souriant. Pourquoi pensait-il que Lisbon ne tiendrait pas le coup ? Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'embêter. Presque pas. Peut-être un peu quand même. Mais sans plus.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Jane venait d'enfoncer ses mains dans la pâte à cookies et s'apprêter à la malaxer.

- Eh bien je malaxe la pâte.

- Vous n'avez pas de spatule ou… de cuillère ? Demanda Lisbon qui était déjà en train de peser le sucre pour la troisième pâte.

- Vous n'avez jamais fait de cookies pour vos frères ? lui demanda Jane en souriant.

- Non, j'étais plus clafoutis, répondit celle-ci en se concentrant sur la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Jane.

- Oh mince, vous voulez bien répondre, Lisbon ? demanda Jane dont les mains étaient recouvertes de pâte à gâteau.

- Oui, dit la jeune femme en regardant tout autour d'elle à la recherche du téléphone.

- Dans ma poche arrière, indiqua le consultant.

Les yeux de Lisbon se posèrent sur la poche de Jane et elle se sentit tout à coup bien hésitante. La sonnerie du téléphone continuait de retentir dans la pièce mais elle n'osait pas enfiler sa main dans la poche de Jane.

- Si c'est important, ça laissera un message, dit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Jane.

Comprenant la soudaine gêne de sa supérieure, ce dernier se mit à rire.

- Dépêchez-vous, ça va raccrocher. Je ne dirais à personne que vous avez mit votre main à cet endroit, promis.

Lisbon s'empourpra légèrement mais elle sourit à Jane.

- Idiot, va, lui dit-elle avant de s'emparer du téléphone. C'est Cho, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran. Oui, c'est Lisbon, Jane a les mains occupées.

Jane esquissa un sourire à la remarque de Lisbon.

- Il y a deux couleurs pour le vélo, dit Lisbon à Jane. Noir et gris ou noir et bleu.

- Eh bien noir et gris ! cria Jane comme si c'était une évidence.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Lisbon à Cho.

- _Noir et gris, évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'on peut être bête…,_ dit Cho à l'intention de Rigsby et Van Pelt qui étaient avec le vendeur. _Merci patron, bonne chance, à demain_.

- Merci, à demain, répondit Lisbon en raccrochant.

Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table et retournant devant la balance pour peser la farine, alors que Jane faisait des boules avec la pâte à cookies.

- Vous ne voulez pas le ranger ?

Lisbon regarda Jane puis le portable posé sur la table, puis elle reporta son attention sur la farine.

- Lisbon, ça sent le cramé, la première fournée doit être prête, déclara Jane en indiquant le four d'un signe de tête.

La jeune femme se précipita sur le four et l'ouvrit en grand. En effet, un ou deux cookies été un peu brûlés en dessous, mais rien d'irréparable. Elle sortit le plateau et enfourna les autres cookies qui attendaient sagement leur tour. L'odeur qui régnait dans la cuisine lui donna faim.

- On peut les goûter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et comment ! Vous voulez bien m'en amener un ? demanda Jane dont les mains étaient toujours hors-service.

Lisbon s'empara d'un cookie encore chaud et elle s'approcha de Jane qui ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant attendant sa nourriture. Lisbon sourit et l'aida un croquer un morceau de gâteau.

- Mmm…, marmonna Jane. Encore chaud, c'est délicieux.

- A mon tour, dit Lisbon en prenant un cookie.

Jane l'observa mordre dans le gâteau et il vit ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle avala le premier morceau.

- Délicieux, oui.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Ils enfournèrent les derniers cookies vers vingt-et-une heure. Pendant que Lisbon tentait de faire rentrer tous les petits gâteaux dans des boîtes, Jane nettoyait sa cuisine du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'ingrédient le plus difficile à maitriser était la farine. En effet, elle s'était glissée dans les racoins et ne voulait pas en ressortir. Décidemment, il n'avait jamais vraiment été ami avec la farine.

- Il faudra encore une autre boîte pour les derniers, l'informa Lisbon.

La farine. Lisbon. Un immense sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Jane lorsqu'il trempa ses mains dans le sachet de farine. Il s'approcha doucement dans le dos de Lisbon alors que celle-ci tentait de fermer le couvercle de la dernière boîte, puis il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme en riant.

- Oh non ! Jane !

Lisbon se retourna énervée, mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire qu'arborait le consultant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Vous êtes un vrai gamin !

Elle trempa à son tour ses mains dans la farine et défia Jane du regard. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de la table et Lisbon commença à tourner vers la droite pour se rapprocher de Jane.

- Et vous aussi, lui dit Jane en riant.

- A cause de vous ! rétorqua Lisbon en accélérant le pas.

Elle avait presque rattrapé Jane lorsqu'elle glissa sur quelque chose de visqueux et perdit l'équilibre. Jane s'approcha pour la retenir mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et la seule chose qu'il sentit fut la main de Lisbon dans son dos qui tentait de se raccrocher à lui.

- Lisbon, vous vous êtes fait mal ? S'inquiéta Jane en voyant que la jeune femme était étalée sur le sol.

La jeune femme ne se relevait pas mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait mal, c'était parce qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire. Elle se calma et releva les yeux vers Jane qui lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va ? lui dit-il en souriant. Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez ? C'est parce que vous êtes tombée ?

- Oui. En fait, non… répondit Lisbon en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai… Je… J'ai voulu me rattraper alors je me suis accrochée à vous avec mes mains pleine de farines.

- J'ai bien vu, déclara Jane en regardant l'état de son pantalon.

- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. Bon, je me lave les mains et je vous laisse finir, ça ira ? demanda-t-elle à Jane en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci pour votre aide.

- De rien, dit Lisbon d'une petite voix.

Intrigué, Jane se pencha à côté d'elle pour observer son visage. De toute évidence, elle semblait encore contenir son fou rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, bon sang ? Dit Jane en souriant.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de tellement drôle et il avait l'impression que Lisbon lui cachait quelque chose.

- C'est rien, dit Lisbon en s'essuyant les mains et en reprenant son sérieux.

Elle se rendit dans le salon, Jane sur ses talons, et enfila sa veste.

- On se voit demain au bureau ?

- D'accord, dit Jane avec un sourire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air détendu de sa supérieure. Il ne l'avait jamais vue rire autant et de toute évidence, quelque chose l'amusait, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il l'observa s'approcher de la porte d'entrée et hésiter à l'ouvrir. Finalement, elle se retourna. Elle avait les joues un peu rouges par endroit, et blanches à d'autres, et semblait gênée.

- Je riais parce que…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard curieux et amusé de Jane.

- … il y a la trace de ma main sur l'arrière de votre pantalon.

Comme le consultant ne réagissait pas, elle supposa à juste titre qu'il n'avait pas compris.

- Sur votre fesse droite, ajouta-t-elle avant de détourner le regard.

Jane s'approcha d'un meuble de son salon qui possédait un miroir sur la porte. Il regarda ses fesses et vit distinctement la trace blanche de la main de Lisbon sur son pantalon noir. Déconcentrée par la chute de la jeune femme, il n'avait même pas sentit où s'était posée sa main lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se rattraper. Surpris et réjouit par la situation, il regarda Lisbon avec un grand sourire.

- Ce pantalon et désormais une pièce à conviction. Je ne vais plus le laver…

- Ah ah, répliqua Lisbon avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon !

- Bonne nuit, Jane.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Le lendemain, alors que tous les membres du CBI observaient Hightower ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire, Jane se glissa parmi les agents pour se rapprocher de Lisbon.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe que Lisbon saisit en fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'ouvrit et ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elle découvrit une photo du pantalon de Jane avec la trace de sa main sur la fesse droite. Elle s'empressa de la ranger et ne pu retenir un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle en rendant l'enveloppe à Jane. Brûlez-moi ça !

- C'est un cadeau, dit Jane en s'éloignant de Lisbon. Vous pouvez la garder, vous en faites ce que vous voulez, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un sourire espiègle.

Lisbon secoua la tête d'un air indignée mais elle glissa la photo dans sa poche. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une photo de ses fesses, il avait qu'à ne pas lui en donner…


	42. Barbie & SmartRobot

**Et Joyeux Noël en avance ^^**

**42. Barbie & SmartRobot**

Depuis son canapé, Jane ne cessait d'observer Lisbon, dont la porte du bureau était ouverte. Elle se léchait le doigt et tournait les pages d'un magasine en soupirant de temps à autres, comme si elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Intrigué, le consultant tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose sur le magasine dont les pages étaient très colorées, mais la distance entre lui et Lisbon était bien trop grande. Tout à coup, la jeune femme releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle était observée par un visage souriant. Elle se leva, contourna son bureau, et fit un léger sourire à Jane avant de refermer la porte, ce qui attisa encore plus la curiosité du consultant. Il se leva et trottina jusqu'à la porte du bureau, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Lisbon sursauta et fit glisser précipitamment un dossier sur le magasine.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Jane.

- Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez, répliqua Lisbon.

- Tout est de votre faute. Quand vous avez vu que je vous regardais, vous avez fermé la porte. Rien de tel pour me faire lever de mon canapé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Jane en venant se positionner à côté de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je travaille.

- Je voulais parler de ça, déclara Jane en soulevant le dossier qui cachait le fameux magasine.

Lisbon tenta de l'en empêcher mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Jane découvrit avec surprise un magasine de jouets ouvert à la page des Barbie.

- Oh, c'est mignon ! C'est l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année qui vous fait retomber en enfance ?

- Enlevez vos sales pattes de mon magasine ! Riposta Lisbon en souriant.

Jane plaça ses mains derrière son dos et sourit en regardant les différentes Barbie présentées sur la double page. Puis il tourna son visage vers Lisbon, espérant en apprendre plus sur la raison de la présence de ce magasine sur son bureau. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et devant le regard insistant du consultant, elle capitula.

- Chaque année, j'offre un cadeau à mon neveu et à ma nièce à Noël. Et pour une fois, je m'y prends à l'avance. Alors si vous êtes juste là pour me déconcentrer, je vous vire à coup de pieds aux fesses, c'est clair ?

Jane esquissa un sourire puis il rapprocha une chaise qui se trouvait contre un mur et s'installa à côté de Lisbon.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Votre nièce a quel âge ?

- Sept ans, répondit Lisbon, légèrement hésitante.

- D'accord. Et c'est une mini Lisbon ou plutôt une mini Van Pelt ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, c'est une petite fille qui emprunte les jouets de son frère dès qu'elle peut ou c'est une petite fille qui adore le rose ?

- Ah, dit-elle en souriant. C'est une mini Van Pelt.

- Bon, alors vous êtes à la bonne page ! s'exclama Jane en regardant Lisbon.

Son regard était un peu trop intense et dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de Lisbon, si bien qu'elle baissa les yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur les poupées Barbie.

- D'accord mais… Il y a beaucoup trop de choix. Comment est-ce que je sais ce qui va lui plaire ?

- Hum…, réfléchit Jane. Est-ce qu'elle joue d'un instrument ? Ou est-ce qu'elle fait de la danse ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Lisbon en essayant de suivre la logique de Jane.

- Du patin à glace ? Elle aime les animaux, peut-être ?

« Les animaux… », pensa Lisbon. Non, elle n'avait pas de chien, ni de chat. Même pas un poisson rouge. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa nièce, elle regardait des courses de chevaux à la télévision, comme si elle en comprenait tous les enjeux.

- Du cheval ! Elle fait du cheval, déclara Lisbon, soudain enthousiaste.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit et il tourna une page du magasine.

- Là ! « Barbie monte à cheval », lut-il. Et vous pouvez acheter des accessoires à côté si vous voulez.

Lisbon fut soudain déconcentrée par un coup frappé à la porte.

- Oui ?

Cho entra avec une photo à la main.

- Patron, j'ai la photo de la femme de Massley, je vous l'envoie ou je vous l'imprime ?

- Il y a même une cravache ! déclara Jane que la présence de Cho ne déconcentrait pas.

Cho fronça les sourcils en regardant Lisbon.

- Je repasse plus tard ?

- Oui, répondit Jane à la place de Lisbon. On travaille là, on est dans les Barbie jusqu'au cou, Cho, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement contrarié.

- Non, dit Lisbon en esquissant un sourire. Imprimez la photo, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

- Ok. Travaillez bien, dit Cho en refermant la porte.

- Vous connaissez l'expression : « si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence, alors tais-toi » ?

Jane haussa les épaules en riant. Lisbon saisit un stylo sur son bureau et entoura le jouet qu'elle avait choisit pour sa nièce, puis elle tourna les pages pour se rendre dans la partie « garçons ».

- J'ai déjà trouvé pour mon neveu, expliqua-t-elle à Jane.

- Je m'en serais douté, vous avez les mêmes goûts.

- Je vais lui prendre ce robot, montra-t-elle en ignorant la remarque du consultant.

Jane ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant le choix de Lisbon. C'était sans doute le jouet le plus cher du magasin mais c'était aussi le plus intéressant. Il avait vu plusieurs fois la publicité à la télévision et avait été fasciné par ce petit engin.

- Vous ne vous moquez pas de lui, dites donc !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le jouet de l'année ! Tous les gamins le veulent, c'est un robot qui ne fait pas que marcher et parler comme les autres, il est capable de détecter les murs et de faire demi-tour de lui-même, il peut suivre l'enfant quand celui-ci tient la télécommande dans sa main, il éternue quand il fait trop froid, il dit « j'ai chaud » quand il fait trop chaud…

Plus Jane citait ce que le robot savait faire, plus Lisbon se retenait de rire. Il avait l'air complètement emballé par ce jouet et en connaissait toutes les caractéristiques comme un enfant de dix ans.

- …il fait des roulades avant et arrière, il fait réveil et baladeur mp3, c'est le jouet de l'année ! SmartRobot ! Vous n'avez pas vu la pub ? On voit aussi que quand deux SmartRobots se rencontrent, ils se saluent et parlent entre eux et…

Jane s'interrompit en voyant que Lisbon le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Jane, est-ce que vous êtes jaloux de mon neveu ?

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, un peu honteux de s'être laissé emporter par son enthousiasme.

- Je vous conseille d'appeler pour en réserver un sinon vous n'en aurez pas, dit-il à Lisbon. Ils se vendent comme des petits pains…

- Bonne idée, répondit la jeune femme en cherchant le numéro du magasin de jouets.

Elle le trouva, le composa sur son téléphone portable et attendit quelques secondes.

- Oui, bonjour, j'appelle pour réserver des jouets dans votre magasin, c'est possible ? … Alors je voudrais réserver un SmartRobot. … Bleu ou rouge ? Euh… Mettez-moi un de chaque. Au nom de Lisbon, je passerai les chercher demain. … Je vous remercie, à vous aussi, au revoir. Il ne leur en restait plus que quatre, dit Lisbon après avoir raccroché. Vous avez eu le nez fin.

- Mais pourquoi vous en avez prit deux ? S'étonna Jane en rapprochant le magasine près de lui pour le feuilleter un peu. Vous ne saviez pas quelle couleur aurait préféré votre neveu ?

- J'en ai prit un pour vous, répondit Lisbon en appuyant tout son dos contre son fauteuil.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour savourer l'impact de ses paroles. Elle entendit Jane rire à côté d'elle. Constatant qu'il ne la prenait absolument pas au sérieux, elle rouvrit les yeux et fit tourner sa chaise vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle disait la vérité.

- C'est un nouveau jeu ? demanda Jane en faisant tourner sa chaise pour se trouver face à Lisbon.

Leurs genoux se touchaient et ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tels deux cow-boys d'un Western.

- Vous voudrez le rouge ou le bleu ? lui demanda Lisbon d'un ton sérieux.

Elle vit alors le sourire de Jane disparaître, comme si l'information lui montait au cerveau.

- Lisbon… Vous n'allez par réellement acheter ce deuxième robot pour moi ? Je ne suis plus un enfant…

- Bien sûr que si, déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers Jane. Vous connaissez le syndrome de Peter Pan ? Ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant. Il a été inventé pour vous.

Jane se pencha à son tour. Son sourire était revenu aussi vite qu'il avait disparut.

- Je préfère le rouge.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Jane se fit la réflexion que si Lisbon voulait bien s'en donner la peine, elle serait capable autant que lui d'hypnotiser des gens. A moins que ce ne soit simplement le vert de ses yeux qui soit captivant.

- Rouge ce sera…

Jane se leva, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Lisbon et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le joue. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jane sur sa peau et son souffle près de son oreille. Un frisson la traversa.

- Vous êtes adorable, lui murmura Jane avant de se redresser.

Lisbon aurait voulu répondre à son sourire mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient pas et elle se sentit rougir. Jane rangea la chaise qu'il avait déplacée et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il se retourna alors vers Lisbon qui semblait toujours pétrifiée et réalisa que tous les deux s'étaient laissés bernés par le côté magique et mystérieux de Noël, se créant une atmosphère sereine et quasi-romantique.

- Je crois que je me suis laissé attendrir, dit-il à la jeune femme qui tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

- Je comprends, dit Lisbon en reprenant un peu d'assurance. C'est le robot qui vous rend tout chose, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Non, non, répondit Jane, sûr de lui. C'est vous. Et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu…

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Lisbon disparut pour réapparaître sur les lèvres de Jane en un sourire timide, reflétant la sincérité de ses paroles. Le consultant prit une inspiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose puis il s'arrêta et esquissa de nouveau un sourire avant de se glisser discrètement à l'extérieur du bureau de Lisbon.

La jeune femme resta ébahie pendant presque une minute puis elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment eut peur qu'il lui dise quelque chose qui ne permettrait pas de faire marche arrière, et elle avait eut peur de sa propre réaction, de ses propres paroles. Qu'aurait-elle osé dire ? Qu'aurait-elle osé faire ? Les yeux et le sourire de Jane l'auraient-elle influencé à commettre l'irréparable ? Peut-être bien…

Jane s'allongea sur son canapé et se frottant le visage et les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter ainsi ? L'hypnotiseur hypnotisé. Ah, ah. Quelle ironie. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait rien dit ou fait d'irrémédiable. Son œil fut attiré par l'alliance qu'il portait à son doigt. Il ne voulait aucune femme dans sa vie. La raison principale était qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Angela. La deuxième raison était que sa soif de vengeance ferait souffrir la personne qui serait à ses côtés et qu'il avait fait souffrir bien assez de monde pour ne pas en rajouter sur sa liste. Pourquoi la première raison disparaissait-elle aussi facilement, et surtout de façon aussi naturelle, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lisbon ? Lisbon… Non, décidemment, il ne devait plus se laisser attendrir. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

- Cho ? Me voilà, je peux voir la photo ?

- La voilà, patron, répondit Cho en tendant une feuille à Lisbon.

Jane observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui contemplait un nouveau visage de l'enquête avec des yeux pétillants. Lisbon regardait la photo mais ses yeux étaient attirés par le canapé où était allongé le consultant. Elle tenta un regard en coin de façon à ce qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle le scrutait, mais elle croisa alors le regard bleu de Jane et retint un sourire gêné. Jane la vit baisser de nouveau les yeux vers la photo et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Bon sang, mais comment ne pas s'attendrir ?


	43. Deux contre une

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables (et souvent rassurantes en ce qui concerne la qualité de mon écriture) ! Je vous poste deux autres mini-scènes aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

**43. Deux contre un(e).**

- Je suis vraiment désolée de la tournure des évènements, je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, madame.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu… Mais c'était drôle, non ?

- Oh, Jane, la ferme !

- Ok, calmons-nous et reprenons, déclara Hightower.

- Il n'y a rien à reprendre, je vais attendre ce gros monsieur plein aux as et je vais m'excuser, comme ça tout le monde sera content, s'enquit Jane.

Hightower se leva de sa chaise et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de Jane. Discrètement, Lisbon se leva à son tour tout en gardant le silence.

- Arrêtez de l'appeler « gros monsieur plein aux as », Patrick, ordonna Hightower. Je sais être compréhensive quand il le faut mais vous avez dépassé les bornes, il y aura une sanction pour vous et pour Lisbon.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- Vous voulez que je m'excuse et vous me promettez une sanction ?

- Je suis la supérieure de votre supérieure, je fais ce que je veux.

- Je ne suis le supérieur de personne mais je ne vais pas pour autant m'excuser d'avoir eu raison auprès de ce gros monsieur plein…

Jane se reprit devant le regard chargé de reproches d'Hightower et ferma sa bouche comme s'il fermait une fermeture.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit. Pas en entier.

- Passons un accord, Patrick. Vous vous excusez _et_ vous avez une sanction, mais en échange, j'épargne Lisbon.

Jane jeta un œil sur Lisbon qui n'en menait vraiment pas large derrière Hightower.

- Madame, je…

- C'est entre moi et Patrick, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu, agent Lisbon.

La jeune femme ne pu que garder sa remarque pour elle et attendre que le combat qui se déroulait devant elle se finisse.

- Marché conclu, déclara Jane en tendant la main à Hightower.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Jane sortit du bureau en souriant.

- Je vais faire les meilleures excuses du monde…

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent alors seules dans le bureau et Hightower ferma la porte pour revenir s'asseoir à sa place. Lisbon reprit elle aussi son siège.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas vous sanctionner, je vous passe les détails, vous avez suivit la scène.

Embarrassée par la situation, Lisbon acquiesça sans oser lever les yeux vers sa supérieure.

- Comment avez-vous pu encore tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement, Lisbon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables.

- Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous laisser berner par ses belles paroles, c'est un manipulateur. Et ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas regarder la personne avec qui l'on parle…

Vexée par la dernière remarque, Lisbon esquissa un sourire et regarda Hightower dans les yeux, avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

- Vous avez envie de me dire quelque chose mais votre position vous en empêche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, madame.

- Si, je le vois bien. Vous avez vingt secondes pour me dire ce que vous pensez, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, je vous le jure. Top départ.

Lisbon resta abasourdie et dévisagea Hightower d'un air inquiet et curieux à la fois.

- Vite, Lisbon, il ne vous reste plus que dix-sept secondes.

Hightower lui sourit pour l'inciter à parler et finalement, Lisbon craqua.

- C'est juste que… vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu encore tomber dans le panneau et vous voulez que j'arrête de me faire avoir mais avec tout mon respect, vous venez de vous faire avoir en beauté, madame.

Hightower scruta Lisbon avec des yeux remplis de surprise.

- Je me suis faire avoir ?

- Complètement, madame.

- Il n'a pas l'intention de s'excuser ? S'enquit Hightower en se levant de son bureau.

- Je pense que mes vingt secondes sont écoulées alors…

Lisbon se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau en gardant un air reconnaissant sur le visage pour qu'Hightower n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

- En quittant mon bureau comme ça, vous essayez de me faire comprendre que je dois me débrouiller toute seule ?

Lisbon regarda sa supérieure et elle découvrit quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Comme une sorte de complicité, comme si elle voulait s'associer à elle pour combattre Jane et ses mauvais tours. Deux contre un. Mais Lisbon n'avait pas l'intention de s'opposer à Jane, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, n'y avait même jamais pensé.

- J'ai exploité mes vingt secondes du mieux possible, madame.

- Si vous parlez à Jane de cette discussion…

- Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes projets.

- Bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Et surveillez Jane quand le gros monsieur plein aux as arrivera.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

- Oui mais moi, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis la chef, ajouta Hightower en souriant.

Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- Je ne vais pas lâcher Jane d'une semelle lorsqu'il lui fera ses excuses.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Lisbon. Bonne chance.

Lisbon ferma la porte du bureau et se mordit les lèvres pour faire disparaître ce sourire avant de retourner auprès de Jane. Elle était bien contente que sa supérieure se rende compte de la difficulté qu'était la surveillance constante du consultant.

- Enfoiré, lâcha le gros monsieur plein aux as en sortant de la salle des bureaux.

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut instantanément lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Elle se fit toute petite le temps que l'homme entre dans l'ascenseur et disparaisse puis elle rejoignit Jane qui s'était allongée paisiblement sur son canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

Jane ouvrit les yeux et fixa Lisbon pendant quelques secondes.

- Je vous le dis si vous me dites ce que vous avez comploté contre moi avec Hightower, répliqua Jane en faisant apparaître un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Lisbon, regardez-moi dans les yeux, ordonna Jane et se mettant en position assise.

La jeune femme croisa le regard bleu de Jane et eut l'impression une fois de plus qu'il cherchait à briser sa carapace.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Vous avez refusé de vous mettre de son côté ?

Lisbon sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle lâche le regard de Jane.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Vous voyez exactement ce que je veux dire.

Le consultant se leva pour se mettre face à Lisbon et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je le vois dans vos yeux.

Lisbon tentait de garder son calme et de contrôler au mieux les battements irréguliers de son cœur lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jane agripper la sienne et la serrer légèrement.

- Merci, lui dit-il d'une voix hypnotisante, sans quitter ses yeux.

Lisbon ferma sa bouche qui était restée entrouverte puis elle prit une inspiration.

- Ne me remerciez pas, dit-elle en ôtant sa main de celle de Jane. J'ai choisit le côté d'Hightower, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se recula et se dirigea vers son bureau lorsque Jane l'interpella.

- Lisbon ?

Elle se retourna, sans cesser de sourire.

- Vous êtes une menteuse pitoyable, lui dit Jane en grimaçant. C'est navrant…

- Vous me le dites tous les jours, Jane.

- Alors pourquoi vous continuez quand même à me mentir ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant de sa supérieure.

A chaque pas que faisait Jane vers elle, Lisbon en faisait un en arrière.

- Je veux que vous retourniez sur votre fichu canapé et que vous me laissiez tranquille toute la soirée. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir, là ?

- Plus que jamais. Mais je vais faire semblant de vous croire, déclara Jane en lui souriant d'un air moqueur.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé et observa Lisbon qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

- Vous avez changé d'avis ?

- Oh, je vous déteste, déclara Lisbon en se dirigeant vers son bureau d'un air à la fois amusé et contrarié.

- Et encore un autre mensonge, marmonna Jane pour lui-même. C'est la fête des mensonges aujourd'hui…


	44. Cinq pas de géant, avec élan

**Je pense que vous connaissez tous le jeu 'grand-mère aimes-tu…' mais si ce n'est pas le cas, vous comprendrez en lisant. Bonne lecture !**

**44. Cinq pas de géant, avec élan**

- Mais si, Lisbon, vous connaissez forcément ce jeu. Tous les enfants sont alignés d'un côté et il y en a un seul en face d'eux. L'un des gamins dit « Grand-père aimez-vous la tarte aux pommes ? » et si l'enfant aime ça, il autorise l'autre à faire des pas de géant vers lui, dans le cas contraire, il a seulement droit à des pas de souris.

- Je ne comprends rien… Rigsby, vous êtes sûre que vous avez sonné ?

- Deux fois, mais ça ne répond pas.

Lisbon, Jane et Rigsby attendaient devant l'immense portail d'une maison de riches propriétaires. Ils pouvaient distinguer un parc avec des arbres, des fleurs et des bancs à l'intérieur de la propriété. Une petite allée semblait mener vers l'entrée de la maison mais elle faisait sans doute plus de deux cent mètres. Rigsby appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'interphone et cette fois-ci, quelqu'un répondit.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, ici l'agent Rigsby, l'agent Lisbon et monsieur Patrick Jane. Nous sommes du CBI, nous aimerions vous parler.

Rigsby montra son insigne à la caméra et le portail s'ouvrit comme par magie.

- A la pate d'oie, prenez à gauche, indiqua la voix venant de l'interphone.

- Ces gens ont une pâte d'oie dans leur propriété…, soupira-t-il.

- Rigsby, tu connais ce jeu, toi ? Reprit Jane.

- Oui, je connais.

- Grand-père, aimez-vous les beignets de chez Marie ?

- Trois pas de géant, répondit Rigsby.

- Vous voyez, Lisbon ?

- J'ai compris, oui.

- Grand-mère, aimez-vous les crêpes ? Demanda Jane à la jeune femme.

- Deux pas de géant, Jane, répondit-elle d'un air ennuyé.

- Cool ! Grand-mère, aimez-vous Patrick Jane ?

Lisbon s'arrêta et dévisagea Jane d'un air légèrement agacé.

- Un pas de souris handicapée…

Derrière, Rigsby se mit à rire alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les trois leur marche.

- C'est blessant, dit Jane en mettant une main sur son sœur.

- Tu l'a bien mérité, répliqua l'agent.

- Merci Rigsby, déclara Lisbon dont l'agacement s'était envolé.

- Si vous m'aviez demandé «Grand-père, aimez-vous l'agent Lisbon ? », j'aurais dit « Cinq pas de géant, avec élan ».

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit Lisbon. Ce n'est pas possible, on ne verra jamais le bout de ce chemin…

- Demandez-moi quelque chose, Lisbon.

- Puisque vous y tenez... Grand-père, aimez-vous Hightower ?

Jane fronça les sourcils devant cette question étrange puis un détail lui revint en mémoire.

- Oh, vous avez entendu parler du fait que je l'ai embrassée. Sur la joue, je précise, et c'était pour la calmer. C'est pour ça que vous êtes énervée contre moi ?

- Vous embrassez qui vous voulez, mais si vous vous mettez Hightower dans la poche, je vais me retrouvée toute seule contre vous, et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Jane secoua la tête de gauche à droite et regarda Rigsby d'un air désolé.

- Ah, la jalousie…

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! S'indigna Lisbon. Ça me ferait mal, tiens… Je suis contrariée.

- Parce que je ne vous ai jamais embrassée sur la joue. Mais la prochaine fois que je veux obtenir quelque chose de vous, je saurai quoi faire…

- N'essayez même pas… Bon, ça ressemble à une pate d'oie, prenons à gauche.

Les trois acolytes continuèrent de marcher sur quelques mètres puis Jane reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

- Je ne vous embrasserez pas sur la joue, ne vous en faites pas.

- Très bien.

- Vous savez, Hightower est mariée alors… je me suis contenté de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais vous, vous êtes célibataire.

Rigsby fit semblant d'avoir mal entendu et il préféra laissez Jane et Lisbon marcher un peu devant lui.

- Vous n'avez pas dit ça, j'ai mal entendu, tenta de se persuader Lisbon.

- Vous voulez que je répète ? Demanda alors Jane tout sourire en constatant que les joues de Lisbon avaient soudain prit des couleurs.

- Faites ce que vous voulez avec Hightower, laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça.

- Décidemment, je ne comprends rien aux femmes… A ton avis, Rigsby, elle est jalouse ou indifférente ?

- Concentrez-vous sur l'enquête, Jane !

- Jalouse, hein ?

Rigsby se contenta de sourire sans rien dire, il ne voulait pas se mettre Lisbon à dos. La jeune femme accéléra le pas pour rejoindre l'entrée de la maison, puis elle sonna et attendit. Jane et Rigsby la rejoignirent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Un pas de souris handicapée, hein ? Se moqua Jane.

- Ok, peut-être pas handicapée.

- Oh Lisbon… Je sais que vous m'adorez.

Elle sentit que le visage de Jane se rapprochait du sien et elle réagit aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

- Sûrement pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant le doigt, l'empêchant ainsi de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Jane leva les mains en signe d'innocence et il regarda Lisbon en souriant, ce qui fit plisser ses yeux bleus. Lisbon lui rendit son sourire et reprit un air sérieux juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.


	45. Pack détente

**Pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews pour cause d'examens mais cela n'empêche que je pense à vous étant donné toutes les reviews auxquelles j'ai droit et je vous en remercie infiniment !**

_**Petite info : **__J'arrête mes mini-scènes à la 60__ème__, qui est environ trois ou quatre fois plus longue que les autres et qui contient pas mal de Jisbon. (Elle fait 5656 mots alors qu'en moyenne, mes petites histoires font entre 1000 et 2000 mots). Cela dit, je n'arrête pas pour autant d'écrire des histoires en dehors de 'A la recherche des scènes coupées' XD_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**45. Pack détente**

- Là, le sept de cœur sur le huit de pique.

- Ah oui…

A l'extérieur du bureau de Lisbon, des agents s'agitaient, se parlaient, se disputaient, s'amusaient. Voyant que son employée était épuisée, Hightower avait conseillé à la jeune femme de s'offrir une sieste, juste une pause d'une petite heure. Pas une pause pour manger sur le pouce debout dans la cuisine, non, une vraie pause où elle devait penser à autre chose, pour pouvoir avoir un point de vue plus objectif sur l'enquête et réussir à prendre du recul. Lisbon avait évidemment refusé mais Jane lui avait prit délicatement le bras et lui avait promis qu'il allait trouver de quoi l'occuper dans son bureau, de quoi lui changer les idées sans pour autant l'obliger à dormir.

- Mettez le quatre de trèfle sur le cinq de cœur, ça vous libèrera un roi et vous pourrez enlever cette dame de carreau qui vous gène.

Lisbon se retourna vers Jane qui était penché derrière elle.

- Ce n'est pas très distrayant si vous jouez à ma place.

- Désolé, dit Jane en souriant.

Il se redressa et alla s'allonger sur le canapé de Lisbon pour ne pas la déranger. Il entendit quelques clics de souris et un ou deux soupirs. Plus que quelques secondes, pensa-t-il. Un nouveau clic, un nouveau soupir.

- Jane, je suis coincée.

Le consultant se releva un sourire aux lèvres et revint se placer derrière le fauteuil de Lisbon.

- Alors…

- J'ai perdu, là, non ?

- Attendez, soyez pas si défaitiste… Tenez, là, le deux de pique.

- Quoi, le deux de pique ?

- Eh bien vous pouvez le mettre sur le trois de carreau.

- Ah oui ! Merci.

- De rien, répondit Jane en retournant s'allonger.

- Vous savez, ça ne servait à rien de fermer les stores, Hightower se doute bien que je ne suis pas en train de dormir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh non, je n'aurais pas du faire ça… Eh bien elle vous a vu entrer dans mon bureau et si je dormais, vous seriez ressortit.

- Non, pas forcément. Laissez-moi deviner, je parie que vous avez bougé ce valet de trèfles qui était bien tranquille dans son coin.

- Comment ça, vous ne seriez pas forcément ressortit ? S'étonna Lisbon. Oui, j'ai bougé le valet.

- Je lui ai dit que je trouverais de quoi vous distraire, j'ai très bien pu trouver quelque chose qui nécessite ma présence. Faites annuler en haut à gauche.

- Annuler ? Mais c'est de la triche. Quelque chose qui nécessite votre présence ? répéta bêtement la jeune femme.

- Et qui nécessite la fermeture des stores..., ajouta Jane un ton plus bas.

Comprenant enfin les allusions du consultant, Lisbon leva les yeux pour le regarder d'un air accusateur.

- Vous allez me mettre mal à l'aise, Jane, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

- Moi, ce qui me mettrait mal à l'aise, déclara Jane en souriant, ce serait les regards posés sur moi si je sortais de mon bureau dont les stores ont été fermés pendant une heure, suivit par ma subordonnée toute souriante.

Lisbon réalisa avec horreur que Jane avait tout à fait raison.

- Vous n'auriez vraiment pas du fermer les stores ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se leva et se précipita sur les stores pour les rouvrir. Jane se leva à son tour et les referma.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'énerva Lisbon en les rouvrant.

- Je préfère cette ambiance intimiste, répliqua Jane en les refermant.

- Je préfère ne pas créer de rumeur sur vous et moi, si possible.

Ouverts.

- Il y en a déjà qui circulent, Lisbon, c'est trop tard.

Fermés.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Ouverts.

Jane sourit de toutes ses dents. Fermés.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'informa Van Pelt qui voyaient les stores se fermer et s'ouvrir sans cesse.

- Ils testent les nouveaux stores de Lisbon, répondit Cho d'un ton monocorde.

Ouverts.

- Ah bon ? dit Rigsby d'un air surpris.

- C'est comme ça qu'il détend Lisbon, lui ? demanda une voix agacée derrière les trois agents.

Fermés.

- Ils devaient l'apaiser un peu, pas me la rendre sur les nerfs. Et pourquoi ça reste fermé, maintenant ?

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Peut-être que je devrais vous faire un massage, ça vous calmerait.

Fermés

- J'étais calme jusqu'à ce que vous me provoquiez !

Ouverts. Hightower se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la vitre et jetait un regard réprobateur à Jane. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- C'est votre façon de distraire Lisbon ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que ça marche, Jane.

- Au départ, on jouait aux cartes, répondit Jane.

- Vous jouiez aux cartes. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez un meilleur mensonge.

Hightower referma la porte et s'éloigna du bureau en souriant discrètement. Ils jouaient aux cartes, mais bien sûr…

- Oh… Pour une fois que vous disiez la vérité, se moqua Lisbon.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous… Au fait, vous avez perdu. Vous ne pouviez pas gagner, vous aviez besoin du roi pour gagner et il est tout en-dessous…, déclara Jane avant de sortir du bureau en riant.

Lisbon soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle bougea encore quelques cartes et à sa grande surprise, le roi dont elle avait besoin fut dégagé. Elle termina la partie en deux ou trois clics de souris.

- Eh Jane ! Appela-t-elle en sortant de son bureau. Jane ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle à son équipe.

- Dans la cuisine, lui répondit Van Pelt.

- Jane ? J'ai gagné ! s'exclama Lisbon en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle le trouva assis à table, une tasse de thé en face de lui.

- J'ai gagné ! J'ai réussit ! Vous m'avez dit n'importe quoi ! Je me suis débarrassée du dix qui me gênait, je l'ai mit sur le valet, celui que j'ai bougé alors qu'il ne fallait pas, et j'avais mon roi. J'ai gagné !

- Bravo, Lisbon, lui dit Jane en regardant dans un coin de la cuisine.

Lisbon tourna la tête et découvrit Hightower appuyée contre le mur, un air un peu surpris sur le visage.

- Donc, vous avez vraiment joué aux cartes ?

- Euh… oui, madame, répondit Lisbon en rougissant un peu.

Hightower regarda fixement Jane, et Lisbon se demanda quel avait été le sujet de discussion avant qu'elle arrive.

- Donc vous essayiez juste de me faire tourner en bourrique, dit Hightower à Jane.

Jane haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et esquissa un sourire.

- Peu importe, répliqua Hightower en sortant de la cuisine.

Lisbon s'approcha de Jane et à son tour, elle le fixa d'un air curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

- Rien du tout. Je n'ai juste pas confirmé le fait qu'on jouait aux cartes pour la titiller un peu et je crois qu'elle est un peu jalouse.

- Pff, n'importe quoi, dit Lisbon en se servant une tasse de café.

Elle reposa la cafetière et s'installa en face de Jane.

- Vous croyez ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ah… j'en suis sûr, répondit Jane.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis se sourirent d'un air complice.

- Il y a vraiment des rumeurs ? Demanda alors curieusement Lisbon. Sur nous, je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

- Je ne veux pas savoir non plus, répondit Lisbon en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

Jane finit sa tasse de thé et la posa dans l'évier, puis il passa à côté de Lisbon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hé !

La jeune femme entendit le consultant rire en sortant de la cuisine et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait totalement relaxée…


	46. Etagère, bretelle et autres chutes

**Et une deuxième dans la lancée parce que vous le valez bien !**

**Bonne lecture (et amusez-vous bien ^^)**

**46. Etagère, bretelle et autres chutes**

Lisbon faisait le tri dans les anciens comptes-rendus d'enquête. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à toute son équipe pour qu'elle l'aide à apporter toutes les caisses en plastique remplies de dossiers non triés dans son bureau. Maintenant, elle pouvait à peine se déplacer sans se prendre les pieds dans une caisse et elle commençait à avoir mal au dos à force d'être penchée ou accroupie. Quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir sa porte mais un paquet de dossiers la bloquait.

- Lisbon ?

- Jane ? Attendez, j'arrive.

La jeune femme se leva, enjamba des caisses et des feuilles et poussa le tas de dossiers pour dégager la porte. Elle remonta sa bretelle de débardeur qui ne faisait que descendre le long de son épaule depuis le début de la matinée en soupirant, puis elle ouvrit la porte.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Jane en constatant l'état du bureau de sa supérieure. Il y a eu une bataille pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- Pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, Jane, déclara Lisbon d'une voix essoufflée en attrapant une caisse qu'elle tira vers elle, j'avais deux bras en moins pour m'aider à emmener toutes ces caisses dans mon bureau.

- Oh…, répondit Jane légèrement embêté. Je vous aiderai à les ranger.

- Super.

La jeune femme se redressa, passa devant Jane en évitant les obstacles et fatiguée de se baisser sans cesse, elle poussa une caisse avec son pied contre le mur. Mais elle ne sentit pas sa force et le choc provoqua quelques tremblements dans le mur auquel étaient attachées des étagères plus ou moins solides. Elle entendit un « crac » à côté d'elle, suivit d'un bruit assourdissant du à la chute des nombreuses choses qui se trouvaient sur la première planche de bois. Le vacarme lui rappela vaguement le jour où son père avait cassé la vitrine qui se trouvait dans leur salon et elle ne su pas comment, mais elle se retrouva légèrement collée à Jane.

- Vous n'avez rien ? S'informa celui-ci.

Lisbon secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de broyer la main de son consultant. Elle regarda Jane comme si elle espérait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et gênée par le regard amusé qu'il lui lançait, elle lâcha précipitamment sa main en rougissant. Jane esquissa un sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils contemplèrent les dégâts quelques secondes lorsque la porte du bureau de Lisbon s'ouvrit à la volée.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Hightower un peu inquiète.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le champ de bataille qu'était à présent le bureau de sa subordonnée.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, non, ça va, répondit Lisbon.

Derrière elle, Jane confirma d'un signe de tête.

- C'est qui le ou la responsable ?

Lisbon s'apprêtait à s'expliquer mais Jane l'interrompit.

- A votre avis ? demanda-t-il à Hightower.

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question… Réparez ça comme vous pouvez, lui dit Hightower avant de refermer la porte.

Lisbon jeta un regard furtif à Jane et elle vit qu'il souriait.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, marmonna-t-elle en allant derrière son bureau chercher sa boîte à outils.

- Je fais des trucs tellement plus grave que ça… Cet incident ira aux oubliettes, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Lisbon posa la boîte à outils sur sa table et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un marteau et des clous.

- Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle timidement en comptant les clous qu'il lui restait.

Comme Jane ne répondait pas, elle consentit enfin à le regarder. Il souriait tellement que ses yeux étaient tout plissés.

- Ça vous fait rire ?

Jane fit disparaître son sourire et reprit un air très sérieux.

- Non…

La jeune femme s'empara du marteau, contourna son bureau et passa devant Jane pour réparer ses bêtises. Derrière elle, le consultant avait retrouvé son sourire enfantin.

- Les équerres sont en bon état, annonça Lisbon. Quatre clous à gauche, quatre clous à droite et ça devrait tenir. Et ce sera sûrement plus solide qu'avant, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle se tourna vers Jane.

- Ça vous embête de maintenir l'étagère pendant que je cloue le premier côté ?

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laissez planter les clous pendant que je tiens l'étagère ? Vous allez tenir la planche et moi, je vais planter les clous, déclara Jane en prenant le marteau des mains de la jeune femme.

- Je sais planter des clous, Jane.

- Oui mais votre main tremblote encore un peu.

Lisbon baissa les yeux sur sa main et constata que Jane avait raison.

- Ok, dit-elle finalement en maintenant la planche contre le mur.

L'étagère était à hauteur de sa poitrine si bien que Jane devait se baisser pour planter les clous en dessous. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir sur une chaise mais comme il était tête de mule autant qu'elle, il refusa.

- Par contre, je veux bien qu'avec votre main libre, vous mainteniez l'équerre pour les premiers clous, elle bouge un peu.

Lisbon glissa sa main sous la planche et trouva l'équerre en métal qu'elle maintint fermement. Jane planta le premier clou en évitant parfaitement son pouce, son index et la main de Lisbon, puis il passa derrière Lisbon pour attraper un autre clou posé sur le bureau. Il remarqua alors que la bretelle du débardeur de la jeune femme était tombée le long de son bras. Délicatement, il la fit glisser sur l'épaule pour la remettre en place. La jeune femme sursauta imperceptiblement en sentant une caresse sur son épaule, puis un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle réalisa que Jane venait de lui remettre sa bretelle indisciplinée.

- Merci, bégaya-t-elle en priant pour ne pas rougir.

- De rien.

Jane s'empara d'un clou et commença à le planter.

- Faites attention, lui dit Lisbon sans savoir pourquoi.

- Si je me fais mal… vous me soignerez.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire puis elle sentit que sa bretelle glissait de nouveau le long de son épaule. Jane termina de planter le deuxième clou puis il repassa de nouveau derrière Lisbon.

- Décidemment, murmura-t-il en remettant de nouveau le tissu en place.

Lisbon sentit un nouveau frisson et cette fois-ci, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Jane s'en rendit compte mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il planta encore un autre clou et lorsqu'il voulu attraper le dernier clou destiné à être planté à gauche, il aperçut que la bretelle était de nouveau tombée. Il sourit en se demandant dans quel état d'esprit était Lisbon. Sûrement embarrassée et un peu agacée.

- Elle n'est pas très obéissante, nota-t-il en la remettant en place une troisième fois.

- C'est vrai, approuva Lisbon.

Elle se rassura en se disant que c'était le dernier clou qui nécessitait son aide. Après ça, elle aurait tout le temps de remonter sa bretelle elle-même. D'un côté, elle lui faisait un peu penser à Jane : elle faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Ça ne sert à rien de la remettre, de toute façon, elle sera retombée dans moins de trente secondes, ajouta-t-elle.

Jane se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire se dont il mourrait d'envie mais il ne pu s'en empêcher.

- Si vous le dites, murmura-t-il en faisant redescendre la bretelle.

Il vit les joues de Lisbon prendre des couleurs et sa bouche s'entrouvrir de surprise.

- Je… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça que je voulais dire, répliqua Lisbon alors que Jane s'installait pour planter le dernier clou. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne faites jamais rien de ce qu'on vous dit que je vous incite à faire des bêtises pour autant, si ? Eh bien, c'est pareil pour ma bretelle.

Jane interrompit son geste et regarda Lisbon en souriant.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me comparer à votre bretelle ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis elle réalisa que c'était un peu stupide.

- En ce qui me concerne, si j'étais sur votre épaule, je ne bougerais pas.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, allez, dépêchez-vous de planter ce clou qu'on en finisse…

- J'ai bien le droit de vous embêter un peu, vous m'avez broyé la main, se justifia Jane en plantant le dernier clou.

- Je ne vous ai pas… j'ai juste… c'était un réflexe stupide.

Jane se releva et maintint le côté droit de la planche pour que Lisbon puisse enfin lâcher, puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'était un reflexe adorable… Vous ne remettez pas votre bretelle ?

Lisbon détourna les yeux et remit sa bretelle en place.

- Je m'occupe de l'étagère, vous pouvez continuer de ranger… tout ça, dit le consultant en désignant les caisses éparpillées dans la pièce.

La jeune femme regarda le spectacle qu'offrait son bureau et son courage et sa motivation se volatilisèrent.

- Je ne sais pas, je ferai peut-être ça demain…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'entends-je ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Jane. Agent Lisbon, où sont passés votre côté travailleur et votre détermination sans faille ?

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et son estomac la chatouilla. Il savait vraiment se montrer charmant quand il le voulait.

- Quelque part dans une des caisses, je présume…, répondit-elle.

- On va remettre la main dessus, agent Lisbon. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, rangez ces… papiers inutiles dans ces caisses inutiles ! Accompagnée bien sûr, par votre plus fidèle serviteur, monsieur Patrick Jane ici présent. Aïe ! s'écria Jane après avoir donné un coup de marteau.

- Jane ! Accourut Lisbon. Ça va ? Ça saigne ? Faites-moi voir.

Elle prit la main de Jane et chercha une blessure mais elle ne vit rien, elle entendit juste le rire du consultant.

- Je vous ai bien eue ! s'exclama Jane.

- Oh, vous êtes bête ! Ce n'est pas possible ! dit-elle en riant à son tour.

Elle retourna au milieu de ses caisses et s'assit par terre pour se remettre au travail, soudain envahie par une nouvelle motivation. Elle jeta un œil sur Jane qui plantaient les derniers clous avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, puis elle attira une caisse près d'elle qu'elle commença à vider. Cette journée s'annonçait… parfaite.


	47. Fièvre

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur les deux histoires précédentes, je prendrai le temps d'y répondre ce week-end, promis.**

**Et voici juste une petite histoire sympathique, sans complications !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**47. Fièvre**

- Jane ? Jane !

- Laisse tomber, Grace, il dort.

- Mais Lisbon m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait l'adresse de notre suspect, il faut que je le réveille, Wayne.

Van Pelt s'approcha un peu plus du canapé.

- Jane.

Elle posa une main sur son bras.

- Jane !

Jane sursauta et gêné par la lumière, il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

- Il nous faut l'adresse, l'informa la jeune rousse.

- L'adresse ? Ah, l'adresse, oui…

Le consultant glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière et en ressortit un morceau de papier qu'il tendit à Van Pelt.

- Merci. Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Non, marmonna Jane avant de fermer de nouveaux les yeux en posant une main sur son front.

- Il a l'air mal en point, non ? demanda Van Pelt à Rigsby.

Ce dernier acquiesça en grimaçant. Van Pelt se pencha, poussa la main de Jane et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Rigsby avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Je prends sa température. Il a de la fièvre, j'en suis presque sûre. Reste ici, je vais chercher Lisbon.

Rigsby prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Jane alors que son amie sortait de la pièce. Il remarqua que le consultant avait le visage humide et fatigué.

Jane avait sentit la bouche de Van Pelt prendre sa température mais il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment affaibli.

Rigsby se retourna en entendant des talons derrière lui.

- Jane ? Appela Lisbon. Jane !

Elle lui secoua le bras. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Jane ouvrit les yeux en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Asseyez-vous.

- Non…

- Jane, asseyez-vous, répéta Lisbon.

Le consultant capitula et tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal. La tête lui tournait, il voyait légèrement trouble et il frissonnait.

- Vous avez mangé quelque chose de particulier ? Vous vous sentiez bien hier soir ?

- Oui, ça va. Juste un peu froid.

A son tour, Lisbon approcha son visage de Jane et posa ses lèvres sur le front du consultant.

- Jane, vous êtes bouillant, vous devriez rentrer, quelqu'un va vous raccompagner, lui dit-elle.

- Vous pouvez reposer encore vos lèvres sur mon front ?

Van Pelt et Rigsby esquissèrent un sourire et Lisbon se tourna vers eux en rougissant.

- Il est malade, ça ne compte pas.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, déclara Jane en commençant à se rallonger.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici dans cet état. Van Pelt, allez chercher Hightower.

Lisbon maintint Jane en position assise pendant que la jeune femme allait chercher leur supérieure. Rigsby observa Lisbon se démener pour empêcher le consultant de se recoucher, puis il l'informa qu'Hightower arrivait.

- Notre Jane national est malade ? Demanda Hightower en s'approchant du canapé.

- Oh, Lisbon, vous n'avez pas appelé Hightower quand même ?

- Il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui, expliqua Lisbon à sa supérieure en ignorant la remarque de Jane. Est-ce qu'il peut rester là même s'il est malade ou est-ce que quelqu'un doit le ramener ?

Hightower se baissa pour observer le visage fatigué de Jane. Celui-ci lui fit un faux sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas, il n'a pas changé de personnalité, remarqua la chef. Mais il a l'air d'avoir de la fièvre…

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne et de m'embrasser toutes les unes derrière les autres…

Hightower se recula avec surprise.

- Sauf Lisbon… Elle a le droit.

La jeune femme s'empourpra de nouveau et jeta un regard gêné à Hightower.

- Ça ne compte pas, il est malade, déclara Van Pelt pour soutenir sa supérieure.

- Si ça compte, répliqua Jane en se rallongeant.

- Bon… laissez-le ici, finit par dire Hightower. Et donnez-lui un médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre.

- Bonne idée, ajouta le consultant.

- Et que plus personne ne l'embrasse, vous pourriez rattraper ce virus…

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, déclara Lisbon.

Hightower quitta la pièce, suivit par Van Pelt et Rigsby qui devaient aller voir un des suspects de l'enquête. Lisbon regarda Jane dormir en soupirant puis elle se retourna en entendant des pas derrière elle. Cho revenait d'un interrogatoire et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Jane marmonna :

- Vous avez les lèvres beaucoup plus douces que Van Pelt et Hightower, Lisbon.

Cho fronça les sourcils en regardant sa supérieure et celle-ci rougit une nouvelle fois.

- Il est malade, ça ne…

- Ça compte ! La coupa Jane en ouvrant les yeux. Oh, Cho, t'es là…

- Non, je ne suis pas là.

- Ah tant mieux, je peux continuer de dire des trucs embarrassants à Lisbon…

- Cho, venez dans mon bureau me résumer l'interrogatoire avant que je le frappe, dit Lisbon en se dirigeant vers son bureau, suivie par son subordonné.

- Lisbon ! Ne m'laissez pas ! J'suis malade !

- Il est difficilement supportable en temps normal mais alors là, c'est l'apothéose, dit Lisbon à Cho en refermant précautionneusement sa porte de bureau.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, patron, tenta Cho pour la rassurer.

- Oui mais alors à ce niveau là, il va bientôt me demander en mariage !

Cho fit un de ses rares sourires de la journée en voyant sa supérieure aussi crispée. Il était son subordonné, elle était sa chef, il ne pouvait pas lui dire réellement ce qu'il pensait du comportement de Jane. Mais si un jour il en avait l'occasion, elle serait surprise de son point de vue. Parce que le mariage, ça ne lui paraissait pas aussi impossible que cela à la vitesse à laquelle grandissait leur relation.


	48. Pas de 'mais'

**Bonjour à tous ! Ma semaine s'est embellie grâce à vos reviews ! Alors mille mercis.**

**Ellana17 **: D'après toi, mes scènes sont mignonnes, drôles, c'est parfait parce que c'est le but ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, merci pour tes reviews !

**janeandteresa** : Moi aussi j'aime bien la 46 XD Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Bonne lecture.

**Silhara (ou Noëlla puisqu'on approche de Noël !) : **Pour moi l'esprit de Noël c'est les vitrines de magasins illuminées, les chants de Noël et bien sûr, les magasines de jouets ! J'adore ça, je les garde tous et je les bouquine dans mes toilettes XD. Eh oui, Madeleine, toujours au rendez-vous dans mes fics, je l'apprécie beaucoup ^^ Le pas de souris handicapée, j'avoue qu'il est sortit tout seul, je ne sais pas où je suis allé chercher cette connerie ! Moi aussi en me relisant, j'me marrais toute seule…C'est dingue ça alors ! T'as trouvé que c'était le solitaire, je suis épatée XD Bousis à toi et à Daddy Vador ! Et merci tout plein !

**Mxelle Juuw**: Je pense qu'à la place de Lisbon, j'aurais aussi gardé la photo ^^ Et sache que si toi tu adores trop mes scènes, moi j'adore trop tes reviews ! Tu mets souvent en valeur ce que moi je trouve intéressant dans mes histoires, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne lecture !

**lapetiotesouris** : Mais non, Lisbon n'a pas fait exprès de mettre sa main sur sa fesse… peut-être… quoi que… XD Comme tu le dis, on ne saura jamais ! Merci de passer à chaque fois du temps pour me mettre des reviews ! C'est encourageant ! Bonne lecture.

**simon-baker-06** : J'avoue que moi aussi, la scène de la farine est une de mes préférées ! C'est la complicité qu'il y a entre Jane et Lisbon à son apogée XD Merci pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Sweetylove30** : Ok, je t'envoie Jane pour qu'il te détende ! Il a plein d'astuces super ! lol Eh oui, j'ai toujours trouvé que prendre la température avec un bisous était plus sympa qu'avec un thermomètre ^^ Merci pour toutes tes reviexs ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci merci ! Tant mieux si je peux vous faire rêver, j'adore ça ! Le coup du mini-Lisbon ou mini-Van Pelt, j'avais cette phrase en tête avant même d'avoir l'idée de la fic et c'est presque grâce à cette phrase que j'ai écrit cette scène ! C'est marrant que ce soit une des phrases qui t'ais interpellée lol. J'aime bien quand Lisbon se révolte et je voulais la voir se révolter contre Hightower et je voulais qu'elle ait raison ! D'où la scène 'Deux contre un(e)' ! Tes trois dernières reviews sur mes mini-scènes m'ont fait super plaisir, j'espère avoir gardé mon coup de clavier jusqu'à la 60ème mini-scène ! 'Fièvre' est pleine de délires, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Surtout Jane, il est en plein délire et c'était super drôle à écrire ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Et immense merci !

**Someone** : Dans la scène avec la farine, j'avais peur qu'il y ait trop de complicité entre Jane et Lisbon par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude mais apparemment, c'est très bien passé et j'en suis très contente ! Et dans la scène de Noël, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire justement parce que Jane est super impliqué, comme tu dis ^^ Meri beaucoup de prendre du temps pour laisser des commentaires, c'est très encourageant !

**Marion** : Mais n'ai pas honte de ne pas avoir laissé de reviews aux autres scènes, l'important pour moi, c'est de savoir qu'elles t'ont plu ! Et la phrase ou tu dis 'allier ainsi quantité et qualité, c'est une vraie prouesse à saluer' m'a beaucoup touchée, je te remercie ! Et bonne lecture pour la suite ! Et je sens que tu vas apprécier la prochaine scène, la numéro 49 !

**MlleMiuIris** : J'ai terminé la dernière scène, je pense que tu auras des occasions de dire 'omg ils sont trop chouuuuuuuu' comme tu dis ! lol Y'a des touches de conneries à la Jane, il y a des bisous (et plus si affinité) mais y'a pas de déclaration à proprement parler. Mais ça devrait te satisfaire quand même ^^ En attendant, bonne lecture ! Et merci pour tes reviews !

**s-damon-s** : C'est cool que tu ais commencé à écrire du Jisbon ! Tu verras, c'est un pur plaisir ! Eh oui, un Jane malade est 'redoutable', tu as choisis exactement le bon mot ! Merci pour tes reviews ! La scène qui suit n'est pas dans le genre qui 'fait du bien' mais celle d'après le sera XD. Bonne lecture !

**Mini** : Eh voilà le week-end prochain avec toutes les scènes que j'ai posté, j'espère qu'elles t'ont plu et qu'elles te plaisent encore si tu es en pleine lecture ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Ricky2freime** : Alors 'as usual', merci ! Le coup des équerres avec des clous, c'est juste que j'suis pas spécialement douée en bricolage et il me fallait quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas de visseuse électrique… donc des clous . 'So sexy', c'était un peu l'optique que j'essayais de garder en écrivant ma petite histoire donc j'suis contente que ça ressorte comme ça ! Merci pour tes reviews ! (PS : continue ainsi avec 'Be my baby', elle est géniale !)

**LAurore** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les suivantes vont te plaire aussi, bonne lecture.

**Gavroche31** : Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que j'ai un don pour l'écriture, mais j'me débrouille pas trop mal ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, c'est très gentil et très motivant ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**calypsoh** : j'adore ton commentaire qui commence par 'Mouaha…', ça me fait rire avant même d'avoir lu la suite XD. Merci pour ta review enfiévrée !

**Tara Baxter Cullen** : Bonjour ! Je suis très contente de savoir qu'il y a une personne de plus qui suit mes scènes ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite de cette fic !

**Ça y est j'ai répondu à tout le monde, j'me suis rattrapée ! La scène qui suit est peut-être un peu moins drôle que les autres mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**48. Pas de 'mais'**

- Non, je vous en prie, ne m'enlevez pas mon fils !

Lisbon entendit le cri de la mère avant même de voir son visage désespéré. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pu pour rejoindre les membres de la police locale et tenter de gérer la situation d'une façon moins douloureuse pour le garçonnet de cinq ans.

- Attendez ! Attendez, il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour garder l'enfant avant de l'enlever à sa mère, expliqua Lisbon en espérant que l'officier allait comprendre.

Mais ce dernier prit un air hautain.

- Cette femme a peut-être tué son mari, ma p'tite dame, et vous voulez qu'on lui laisse son fils ?

- Premièrement, c'est agent Lisbon, dit la jeune femme d'un ton sec pour remettre les choses à leur place.

Elle observa l'enfant courir et sauter dans les bras de sa mère qui attendait à côté de la voiture de police, pendant qu'elle et l'officier parlaient.

- Maman est là, mon bébé.

Lisbon détourna les yeux en voyant les larmes sur les joues de la femme.

- Deuxièmement, elle est _peut-être_ impliquée dans le meurtre de son mari. _Peut-être_.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Jane l'avait rejoint, suivit pas le reste de son équipe.

- Et troisièmement, on ne fait pas subir un tel traumatisme à un enfant.

- C'est vrai, c'est quoi ces manières ? répliqua Jane.

Lisbon se tourna vers le consultant et lui lança un regard le suppliant de ne pas intervenir. Si elle voulait obtenir gain de cause, elle ne devait pas rabaisser l'officier de police.

- Et d'après vous, on fait quoi ? lui demanda l'officier sur un ton dédaigneux.

- D'après moi, on se renseigne pour trouver de la famille à l'enfant avant de l'arracher des bras de sa mère.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, agent Lisbon. Cette femme est impliquée dans une affaire de meurtre et c'est la police locale qui est sur le coup. Pas le CBI. Alors vous et votre équipe, disparaissez ! Et vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa propre équipe, embarquez-moi ça ! Et ne mettez pas le môme dans la même bagnole, on aura encore plus d'ennuis à l'arrivée.

Lisbon soupira pour garder son calme et regarda son équipe comme si celle-ci allait l'inspirer et lui donner une nouvelle idée. Un des policiers saisit l'enfant par la taille et le tira vers lui alors qu'un autre tentait vainement d'attraper les mains de la mère, qui serrait son enfant, pour les menotter.

- Mon bébé !

- Maman !

Des sanglots de désespoir raisonnaient dans la voix du petit garçon.

- Mamaaan ! Je veux ma mamaaan !

Lisbon ignora du mieux qu'elle pu la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et Jane grimaça en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est une honte, marmonna-t-il.

- Ne m'enlevez pas mon bébé ! Je n'ai rien fait, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Maman !

- Maman est là, mon cœur !

- Officier, appela Lisbon une nouvelle fois. C'est malsain pour l'enfant, douloureux et totalement inutile, il n'a que cinq ans et…

- Je fais mon boulot, agent Lisbon. Allez donc faire le votre ! s'exclama l'officier en entrant dans la voiture.

- Maman ! hurla l'enfant en donnant des coups de pieds au policier qui le cramponnait. Mamaan ! Mamaan !

Lisbon recula et ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de faire surface. Comme si la scène n'était pas assez douloureuse à vivre, elle observa le visage de l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs et sa bouche se crispait sous le poids de la peur. Le policier tenta de le faire entrer dans la voiture alors qu'il se débattait en continuant de hurler et de pleurer.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Tenta Lisbon. Mais regardez-le au moins ! Cria-t-elle en s'approchant du policier.

- Je fais mon job, moi, répondit celui-ci en parvenant enfin à mettre l'enfant dans la voiture.

Epuisée de s'être débattu, le garçonnet pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et hoquetait bruyamment.

- Maman… J'veux ma maman… Maman…

Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Le policier referma la porte devant le regard désespéré de Lisbon.

- Attendez…

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de voir une petite main fragile frapper la vitre arrière de la voiture et son cœur se serra. Elle avala plusieurs fois sa salive pour faire disparaître la boule qui se trouvait dans sa gorge et battit des cils pour se débarrasser des quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle prit une inspiration et se tourna vers son équipe en espérant que sa voix ne la trahirait pas.

- On remonte au CBI, on n'a plus rien à faire ici…

Elle était venue dans sa propre voiture accompagnée par Jane et les trois autres membres de l'équipe avaient prit le SUV. Elle jeta un œil derrière en espérant que Jane repartirait avec les autres mais il la suivait d'un pas ferme.

- J'ai… une course à faire, Jane. Ça vous embête de repartir avec les autres ?

La jeune femme ne s'était pas retournée mais sentant une soudaine fragilité dans sa voix, Jane n'osa pas insister.

- Non, je… D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Il changea de direction et commença à accélérer le pas pour rejoindre les autres mais il hésitait encore quand à la conduite à tenir.

Lisbon avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle pourrait laisser ses larmes couler pendant le trajet du retour. L'une d'elle n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit dans la voiture et dégringola le long de sa joue. Un sentiment de colère s'empara de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle revit le policier arrachant le petit garçon des bras de sa mère et elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans la roue de sa voiture.

Jane approchait de la voiture de Lisbon lorsqu'il la vit prendre son élan et donner un méchant coup de pied dans le pneu qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Son esprit s'embrouilla quelques secondes devant ce geste tellement inapproprié venant de sa supérieure, puis il la vit poser ses deux bras sur sa voiture et cacher son visage à l'intérieur.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et inspira et expira calmement pour évacuer sa colère grandissante. Elle ne supportait pas de ressentir de la peine et de la tristesse, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à ce sentiment, ce dernier se transformait en une rage qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Une main se posa sur son épaule et exerça une légère pression. Elle soupira, reconnaissant parfaitement la douceur du geste. Elle inspira et expira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour faire face à Jane. Cependant, elle ne posa pas ses yeux sur lui et perdit son regard dans le paysage derrière lui. Délicatement, Jane se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme, approcha sa main de son visage et effaça les larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues d'un geste doux. Lisbon détacha son regard des voitures qui roulaient au loin, poussa un soupir en mettant ses mains dans ses poches arrière et scruta l'horizon de l'autre côté de Jane. Ce dernier frotta son dos d'un geste réconfortant et observa l'horizon avec elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une ou deux minutes puis Jane constata que la respiration de sa supérieure était de nouveau paisible et régulière.

- On pourrait peut-être changer de paysage, on n'a pas encore regardé de ce côté, déclara Jane en montrant du doigt un supermarché.

Il regarda Lisbon du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle d'une voix encore fragilisée par l'émotion.

- Vous avez fait ce qui était en votre pouvoir.

- Ça n'aurait pas du finir comme ça, j'aurais du…je ne sais pas, j'aurais du…

- Vous avez fait votre possible, Lisbon.

- Non ! Il y avait certainement autre chose à faire… Peut-être que si… Peut-être que si…

- Stop ! Ça suffit, Lisbon, la coupa Jane d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Depuis quand se fâchait-il contre elle de cette manière ? Dans ses yeux, des larmes menaçaient encore de couler. Jane se baissa pour avoir se mettre a sa hauteur et plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Je vous interdis de penser que vous auriez pu changer les choses. C'est faux.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. En route. Vous devez vous battre pour voler cette enquête à la police locale, maintenant. On va leur clouer le bec. Je n'ai pas fait une seule bêtise, ça vous avantagera. Vous êtes prête à affronter Hightower ?

Lisbon ravala son dernier sanglot.

- Je… je suis prête, je crois.

- Eh bien alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? S'exclama Jane en lui indiquant la place conducteur.

Lisbon soupira puis glissa sa main dans sa poche pour attraper ses clefs. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait la portière, elle observa Jane qui arborait un sourire satisfait en faisant le tour de la voiture pour prendre la place passager. Elle s'installa sur le siège et mit le contact, attendant qu'il mette sa ceinture. Avant de faire sa marche arrière, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue du consultant, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Ah… qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi…

- N'en faites pas trop quand même…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Lisbon fit sa marche arrière en réfléchissant déjà aux arguments qui lui permettraient d'obtenir ce dossier. Mais avec le comportement exemplaire de Jane devant cet officier désagréable et méchant et avec sa détermination sans faille, elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à l'obtenir.


	49. Non' mais 'Oui'

**Et puisque celle-ci est attendue avec impatience (je pense notamment à Marion), je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps. ****Voici la suite de 'Non'.**

**(Petit rappel pour les gens ayant la mémoire courte comme moi : c'est la scène où Jane raconte à Rigsby comment séduire Lisbon et où il est sur le point d'embrasser sa boss qui l'arrête d'un simple 'non'. C'est bon ? Mémoire rafraichie ? Parfait ! Alors dégustez bien !)**

**49. « Non »… mais « Oui »**

- Il fait un peu froid, non ?

- J'ai prévu des couvertures, vous en voulez une ?

- Elles sont où ?

- Derrière.

Jane se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, sa supérieure avait déposé un paquet de couverture sur la banquette arrière. Il se pencha, en saisit deux et en donna une à Lisbon.

- Merci.

Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt avaient déjà fait une planque la nuit dernière, si bien que la seule personne apte à faire celle-ci était Lisbon. Et Jane avait préféré l'accompagner pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, même s'il allait probablement s'endormir quelques heures. Il déplia la couverture, l'étendit de façon à ce qu'elle recouvre tout son corps, puis il ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur se répandre.

- Mmm…

Lisbon posa sur lui un regard attendrit pendant quelques secondes, puis elle observa de nouveau la porte de l'immeuble qu'ils surveillaient. Elle avait utilisé la couverture pour recouvrir ses jambes mais elle n'avait pas encore trop froid.

- Arrêtez de me regarder, marmonna Jane, toujours les yeux fermés. Ça me déconcentre.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et posa de nouveau son regard sur le consultant.

- Je ne vous regardais pas. Je vous ai regardé un moment mais je ne vous regardais plus.

Elle vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Jane.

- Donc vous m'avez regardé ! Je prêchais le faux pour savoir le vrai. Technique infaillible.

Si Jane avait eu les yeux ouverts et si la scène s'était déroulée en plein jour, il aurait pu apercevoir les joues de Lisbon s'empourprer légèrement.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce jour où je vous ai mise en colère dans la cuisine ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il y a eu jeudi, lundi, mercredi dernier et mardi dernier. Ah, et aussi, le dimanche juste avant quand on était d'astreinte. Il faut que je remonte jusqu'à quand ?

- Oh, vous exagérez, marmonna Jane dont le sourire s'était agrandit.

Lisbon sentit un frisson dans son dos et décida de remonter la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Soit c'était le froid qui envahissait l'habitacle, soit elle sentait la conversation personnelle arriver à grands pas.

- Remontez jusqu'au jour où j'ai prétendu à Rigsby que je savais parfaitement comment vous séduire. C'était il y a un mois.

Lisbon pinça les lèvres et ramena la couverture bien sous son menton. Conversation personnelle.

- Vous vous êtes plus ou moins excusé, n'en parlons plus.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil que Jane se redressait et ouvrait les yeux. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

- Belle tentative, dit le consultant en parlant de sa capacité à éviter les sujets personnels. Mais on est seuls alors c'est le moment ou jamais d'en parler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, on s'est disputé et…

- Et j'ai faillit vous embrasser, la coupa Jane.

Lisbon sentit son estomac se contracter violement et une chaleur se répandit sur tout son visage. Elle remercia l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée répondre ? Existait-il une encyclopédie des bonnes réponses quelque part ? Parce qu'elle en aurait vraiment besoin à cet instant. D'habitude, lorsque Jane l'emmenait sur un sujet trop personnel, elle lui faisait un reproche quelconque et bien placé et les choses reprenaient leur cours. Mais dans cette situation, Jane ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus.

- Vous avez eu une réaction très professionnelle, d'ailleurs, ajouta le consultant.

Lisbon ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment ou un reproche.

- Vous ne dites rien ? demanda Jane en tournant son visage vers elle.

Maintenant qu'elle se sentait observée, c'était encore pire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait blasé.

- Ce que vous en pensez.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser parce que ce jour-là, elle avait bien faillit franchir la limite.

- Vous vous dites : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ramène ça sur la tapis, moi qui m'était évertuée à faire disparaître cet incident de ma mémoire… ».

La jeune femme ne pu retenir un sourire mais il disparut rapidement, faisant de nouveau place à la gêne.

- En quelques sortes, répondit-elle.

- Vous savez, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse un peu depuis ce jour…, avoua Jane. Pendant quelques secondes, peut-être dix ou quinze, j'ai cru que…

Il jeta un œil vers la porte de l'immeuble qui s'ouvrait, mais c'était seulement un couple qui rentrait chez lui.

- Enfin j'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas m'arrêter.

Il prêche encore le faux pour savoir le vrai, pensa Lisbon, il prétend avoir 'cru' que je n'allais pas l'arrêter pour que je lui dise qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement 'cru' mais que c'était bien vrai. Parce que pendant un court instant, elle avait bel et bien faillit le laisser faire. Dans la cuisine du CBI, malheur…

- J'étais très en colère.

- Ça oui…

- Et ça m'empêchait de réfléchir.

- Normal…

- Alors, j'ai… enfin, j'ai peut-être donné l'impression que j'allais vous laisser faire.

C'est un début, pensa Jane. Il garda le silence, comme s'il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue.

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention, ajouta Lisbon en regardant Jane pour accentuer l'impact de ses paroles.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne, ou plutôt qu'il la croit même si elle mentait.

- C'est impressionnant.

- De quoi ?

- Vous n'avez eu aucun doute, du début à la fin de notre… tête-à-tête ?

Lisbon tourna son visage vers la vitre de sa voiture et regarda au dehors.

- Si, j'ai sûrement… eu un doute à un moment mais c'était parce que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. C'était à cause de la colère.

Elle voulait que la conversation s'arrête là. Elle venait de dire la phrase de trop et elle allait en dire d'autres plus signifiantes s'ils ne changeaient pas rapidement de sujet.

- Vous êtes en colère, là ? demanda Jane d'une petite voix.

Lisbon se retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans son regard bleu.

- Non, je… Non.

- Donc si je me penchais pour vous embrasser, vous me repousseriez sans hésitation.

Le cœur de Lisbon rata quelques battements et la sensation qu'elle ressentit au creux de son estomac lui donnait des ailes. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Faites gaffe, je suis armée, dit-elle pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Jane sourit puis à son tour, il regarda au dehors.

- Si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, j'irai chercher la réponse, Lisbon, déclara-t-il alors d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Il reporta toute son attention sur elle. Il l'affaiblissait depuis le début de cette conversation, faisant tomber ses barrières les unes après les autres. Il abaissa la couverture qui était sur lui et la plia sur ses genoux, puis il prit appui sur le siège de la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien. Lisbon aurait voulu lever ses yeux vers les siens et lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas agir ainsi mais ses paupières semblaient lourdes et la seule chose qu'elle voyait était les lèvres de Jane, si tentantes. Elle ne faisait rien, elle n'était plus capable de bouger, à peine de respirer, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jane ne l'avait pas encore embrassée. Elle était entièrement à sa merci et pourtant, il restait hésitant. Finalement, il n'en mène pas large non plus, pensa-t-elle.

Il y avait des milliers de raisons pour ne pas l'embrasser, alors pourquoi mourrait-il d'envie de le faire ? Jane distingua l'odeur du shampooing fleurit de la jeune femme et ce fut un déclic. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La tension était palpable et il avait réellement l'impression que ses lèvres tremblaient. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il agissait égoïstement ? Ou parce qu'il avait enfin la réponse qu'il cherchait ? Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement de stopper le baiser, Lisbon posa une main sur sa joue et en demanda plus. Il lui donna ce qu'elle réclamait, elle lui donna ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas un baiser égoïste, c'était juste un baiser trop désiré et rempli de doutes.

Les sensations surprenantes et si agréables que Lisbon ressentaient au creux de son ventre s'étendirent dans tout son corps et elle ralentit le baiser pour le terminer en douceur. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune peur ni aucune panique et que ces sentiments semblaient s'être transférés à Jane pendant leur baiser. Leurs visages étaient encore très proches et alors qu'elle se sentait apaisée, elle vit le trouble et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jane.

- C'est absurde, murmura Lisbon. Il y a des dizaines de raisons qui font que ce n'est pas possible. On travaille ensemble, on a des points de vue opposés sur votre désir de vengeance, vous avez toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas prêt à aimer une autre femme, je n'ai pas envie d'une relation chaotique, ma vie l'est assez comme ça et je…

- C'est bon, la coupa gentiment Jane. Vous avez parfaitement raison.

Il lui déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et se réinstalla sur son siège passager.

- En plus, vous embrassez terriblement mal, mentit Lisbon en souriant timidement.

Jane la regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Vous aussi.

Puis il poussa un soupir résigné.

- Ça va être encore plus dur de bosser à vos côtés maintenant que je vous ai embrassée. Je ne vais penser qu'à ça…

- Bien fait pour vous, répliqua Lisbon sans se débarrasser de son sourire. Vous n'aviez qu'à vous contrôler.

- Au pire, on pourrait le refaire de temps en temps.

- Non, Jane.

- Pour les occasions spéciales, je veux dire. Tenez, c'est bientôt la Saint-Teresa.

Lisbon posa sa main sur la bouche de Jane pour l'empêcher de parler et celui-ci se mit à rire. Il tira la langue et la jeune femme sentit l'intérieur de sa main s'humidifier.

- Aaah ! S'exclama-t-elle en essuyant sa main sur l'épaule de Jane. Vous êtes dégoûtant ! Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- Vous ne vous plaigniez pas tout à l'heure, remarqua Jane sans cesser de rire.

- Oh, taisez-vous !


	50. Téléphone rouge

_**Bon, étant donné que vous êtes au moins deux (Marion et LAurore) à ma proposer de faire une suite à mes textes 'Non' et 'Non'… mais 'Oui' qui concernerait la journée de la Sainte-Teresa, je suis en pleine réflexion pour satisfaire vos envies XD Je ne vous promets rien mais j'y réfléchis.**_

**La scène qui suit me tient à cœur parce qu'elle est courte mais pleine de sincérité entre Jane et Lisbon alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Marion : **Moi aussi je me retrouve parfois dans le cas là, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres et mes parents sont là : 'Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, pourquoi tu rigoles ?' 'Mais pour rien, j'ai lu un truc marrant…' XD Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**LAurore** : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Je suis désolée que tu es versé une petite larme ou encore que tu sois tombée de ta chaise =D D'un autre côté, c'est que l'émotion est bien passée ! Oui la touche d'humour de la fin ma paraissait indispensable pour ramener les choses à leur place et pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Oui, cette mini-scène était un peu triste mais c'est la dernière qui soit aussi triste, les suivantes sont moins dures psychologiquement parlant ^^ J'suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voici la suite et merci pour tes reviews !

**mymy** : Merci pour ta review ! Tant mieux si t'es toujours fidèle au poste et c'est normal d'apprécier un peu moins certaines scènes, on ne peut pas tout aimer ! Celle qui suit est assez simple, il n'y a pas de choses qui sortent vraiment de l'ordinaire mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Mini** : Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : Parfois, on rigole devant une scène sans savoir pourquoi. Il y a une histoire super triste de Moultipass1 ('La fin de John le Rouge') où j'ai versé une larme (plusieurs en fait) et pourtant, je me mettais à rire de temps en temps sans savoir pourquoi ! Le corps humain est bizarrement fait… Bref, je passerai à l'occasion voir Daddy Vador, il me manque aussi ! Merci pour tes reviews, bousis bousis !

**s-damon-s** : Ah j'étais contente que tu me dises que c'était très visuel parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à décrire les scènes, je voulais à tout prix qu'on puisse ressentir ce que ressentait Lisbon ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Someone** : Eh oui, c'est le maître mot de mes mini-scènes, 'So Jisbon' Enfin, du moins, j'essaie de ne pas le perdre de vue ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**janeandteresa** : Merci pour tes reviews, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Merci beaucoup, oui je voulais faire une scène poignante d'où l'histoire de l'enfant arraché à sa mère. Et Lisbon en colère, je l'aime bien ^^ Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette scène va te plaira aussi !

**lapetiotesouris** : Oui, il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une solution pour détendre l'atmosphère après le baiser alors j'ai écris une connerie qui pouvait leur correspondre ! Dans un autre cas, peut-être que Jane n'aurait pas tiré la langue mais là, il fallait bien faire quelque chose de drôle ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Calypsoh** : Merci beauocoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé intéressant d'écrire la passage où Jane hésite. Doit-il rejoindre Lisbon, doit-il la laisser tranquille ? Et pour le moment où il lui propose de changer de paysage, moi-même je me demande où est-ce que j'ai trouvé cette réplique =) En tout cas, ta review m'a bien fait plaisir, tu as mis en avant ce que moi j'ai essayé de faire ressortir donc c'est parfait ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_Maintenant, place à la mini-scène._

**50. Téléphone rouge**

- Lisbon.

- Hey, Lisbon, comment allez-vous ?

En réponse à sa question, Jane entendit un klaxon retentir dans le téléphone.

- Jane, c'est vous ?

- On dirait bien, oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Il glissa sa clef dans la serrure et entra dans sa maison.

- Je vais bien, je viens de sortir de la dernière session à l'instant, déclara Lisbon. Vous allez bien ?

Jane ôta sa veste et la posa sur son canapé.

- Ça peut aller…

Lisbon sentit un frisson la traverser lorsqu'elle héla un taxi.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, un gros. Vous me manquez.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et grimpa dans le taxi qui s'était arrêté devant elle.

- Hôtel Middle West, s'il vous plait, dit-elle au conducteur. Vous m'avez fait peur, Jane.

- Est-ce que ce stage de gérance est bientôt terminé ? Il devait durer deux semaines et on est le vendredi de la troisième semaine, se plaignit Jane.

Il mit de l'eau dans sa bouilloire et appuya sur 'on', puis il prit la tasse bleue qui reposait à côté de l'évier.

- Mais je vous ai expliqué qu'il l'avait rallongé, ce n'est pas une catastrophe, je rentre demain. Est-ce que Cho a réussit à vous gérer ?

- Génial, j'ai hâte de vous revoir ! Cho est un peu trop dur avec moi, je suis obligé d'utiliser des ruses ultra recherchées.

- Tant mieux, répliqua Lisbon en souriant. Ça vous fait les pieds. Et puis j'ai appris plein de choses pendant mon stage et j'ai plein de nouvelles techniques pour vous faire obéir alors tenez-vous prêt. Chauffeur ? Peut-on s'arrêter une minute devant cette boulangerie ?

- Pas de problème, m'dame.

- Merci.

- Oh, gourmande que vous êtes ! s'exclama Jane en remplissant sa tasse d'eau bouillante. Laissez-moi deviner… Un beignet à la confiture ?

Lisbon attrapa son sac et sortit du taxi en riant.

- Je vous mets en attente trente secondes le temps d'acheter mon pain, annonça-t-elle avant de suspendre la conversation.

- Du pain, marmonna Jane en emportant sa tasse avec lui pour aller s'asseoir sur son canapé. N'importe quoi…

Il patienta une petite minute et entendit de nouveau la voix de sa supérieure.

- J'ai quand même pris un beignet, lui dit-elle.

- Vous rentrez quand ?

- Demain, je vous l'ai déjà dit, répéta la jeune femme en s'asseyant à l'arrière du taxi.

- Oui mais demain quand ?

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle ne lui donnait pas plus de huit ans d'âge mental.

- Du temps de midi, je pense.

- Je vous attendrai devant chez vous.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire en sortant son portefeuille de son sac pour préparer l'argent du taximan.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous me manquez, je vous l'ai déjà dit, déclara Jane avant de plonger ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé.

- C'est ça… Je vous manque parce que Cho est trop sévère, c'est tout.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

- Vous me manquez. Plus que vous ne le pensez.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir ses joues rosir suite à ses paroles ? Le silence qui suivit confirma ce qu'il pensait.

- Vous rougissez, là ?

- Non, je ne rougis pas, répondit la jeune femme dont le cœur s'était légèrement accéléré.

Elle leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur et vit que le taximan la regardait en souriant. Elle devait être rouge comme une pivoine.

- Allez, dites-moi la vérité, je ne vous ai pas vue depuis trois semaines !

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de miroir, je ne peux pas vous dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Pourquoi rougissait-elle alors que Jane se trouvait à des kilomètres d'elle ? Cette fâcheuse habitude commençait à l'agacer.

- Ne venez pas avant treize heures, je ne serai pas encore arrivée.

- Je viendrai à midi, je vous attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Et dites-moi la vérité : ce stage ne vous a pas donné de solution pour me gérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le consultant s'allongea sur son canapé et ferma les yeux en attendant une réponse.

- Vous me manquez aussi, Jane. A demain.

La conversation fut coupée et il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question. Mais il n'aurait pu espérer une meilleure fin de dialogue avec Lisbon. Il lui manquait, c'était évident, il le savait avant qu'elle le lui dise. Mais ce qu'il avait adoré par-dessus tout, c'était le fait qu'elle ait osé le lui dire et surtout, le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit. Sincère et timide à la fois. Du Lisbon tout craché rien que pour lui. Quelle belle journée…


	51. Sous surveillance

**La suite à 'Non et 'Non… mais 'Oui' s'appelle 'Oh que oui' J'vous laisse imaginer la scène XD Ce sera la numéro 53. Et la numéro 52 est plutôt… assez longue !**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**et comme dit **_**Ricky2freime**_** : « Merci pour toutes vos reviews (**je connais le refrain, mais comme pour une bonne chanson, ça fait toujours plaisir de le réentendre !) »

**Ablusteryday : **Ah ! J'aime bien cette idée de calendrier de l'avant avant l'heure ! Je suis très contente de savoir que tu as suivit toutes les MAj et que tu as tout savouré, ça me fit plaisir ! (Même si tu n'as pas mit de reviews à chaque fois, pour moi, l'important, c'est de savoir si les personnes aiment ou pas, même si tout est réunit en une seule review, j'm'en moque !) J'espère que les dix dernières scènes vont te plaire tout autant ! Bonne lecture et merci !

**janeandteresa** : Tant mieux, mon but est e vous donner le sourire ! Merci !

**Silhara : **Si tu souris bêtement et que les gens te demandent pourquoi, dis simplement « Pfff, tu peux pas comprendre… » XD J'amènerai tarte aux pommes et mousse au chocolat (parce que c'est fort en chocolat !) Merci, bonne lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que la scène va te faire rire et rêver tout autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture !

**lapetiotesouris** : Ici, tu vas voir, c'est l'équipe qui s'amuse un peu au dépend de Jane XD Bonne lecture et merci !

**Sweetylove30** : Merci ! La scène qui suit va te plaire je pense, même si je ne m'étale pas trop longtemps sur le moment que tu préfères… Bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Trop de la bombe ? Tant mieux, c'est un compliment de la bombe ça XD Merci bonne lecture pour la suite !

**ShaiArg** : Moui, pourquoi pas une petite suite où Jane attend Lisbon chez elle, je vais y réfléchir ! Mais je suis en train d'écrire une histoire assez longue (t'es le premier au courant, ne le dis à personne XD) donc ça attendra un petit peu. Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très motivant !

**MlleMiuIris** : Merci ! Ici, tu vas voir, ceux qui se soutiennent sont Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt ! Bonne lecture !

**Ricky2freime** : Merci, ton compliment sur les dialogues me va droit au cœur parce que je passe beaucoup de temps à les modifier jusqu'à ce qu'ils me conviennent ! Où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça ? Si je le savais, je te promets que je te le dirais mais hônnettement, je ne sais pas trop… Mais tant que ça fuse, j'écris ! Bonne lecture.

**LittleMissFierce** : Merci ! J'aime bien aussi le détail du beignet dans la scène précédente ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite et ne t'en fais pas, je n'en veux à personne de zapper quelques scènes en ne mettant pas de reviews, je le fais aussi, c'est normal, on n'a pas toujours le temps !

**51. Sous surveillance**

- Cho, tu vois quelque chose sur tes écrans de surveillance, toi ? demanda Van Pelt.

- Toujours rien. Rigsby ?

- Rien non plus. Ah si, voilà Lisbon et Jane qui entrent dans les toilettes pour faire le guet.

- Mais le responsable des caméras de surveillance a dit à Lisbon qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans les toilettes, remarqua Van Pelt.

Les trois agents observèrent les images que renvoyait la caméra des toilettes. Jane avait une main sur une hanche et il agitait l'autre comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose à Lisbon et la jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ils se disputent, observa Rigsby. Ça change… N'oubliez pas de surveiller vos propres caméras, les gars. Eh oui, j'ai de la chance, à la différence de vous, j'ai un spectacle !

Un peu déçus, Cho et Van Pelt quittèrent des yeux l'écran de Rigsby et retournèrent à leur poste. Rigsby continua d'observer sa supérieure et le consultant. Ce dernier venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme comme pour essayer de la calmer mais Lisbon lui pinça le bras, si bien qu'il se recula avec une expression de douleur sur le visage. Rigsby se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? demanda curieusement Van Pelt.

- La boss vient de pincer Jane.

Cho esquissa un sourire furtif puis il se concentra de nouveau sur son écran. Quand ils le voulaient, ces deux là pouvaient vraiment retomber en adolescence. Rigsby scrutait toujours l'écran quand il vit Jane approcher de Lisbon alors que celle-ci reculait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre le mur des toilettes et le consultant. Ce dernier la montrait du doigt et se montrait du doigt en alternant, et malgré les recommandations du surveillant lui interdisant de toucher quoi que ce soit, Rigsby effectua un zoom sur la scène.

- Oh, peut-être que vous devriez venir voir ça, déclara-t-il alors à ses collègues.

Cho et Van Pelt ne se firent pas prier. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de Rigsby et se penchèrent vers l'écran. Jane continuait de pointer du doigt Lisbon et celle-ci ne disait plus rien. Seules ses joues semblaient devenir de plus en plus rouges.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour entendre ce qu'il lui dit, murmura Van Pelt.

Puis soudain, Jane se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lisbon.

- C'est sûr maintenant, ils ne savent vraiment pas qu'il y a une caméra, nota Cho.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis Lisbon repoussa Jane en lui hurlant dessus.

- Je vois bien un : « Si vous refaites ça une seule fois, je vous étrangle à mains nues ! », dit Rigsby en imitant la voix de Lisbon.

- Et là, Jane répond d'un ton ironique : « Oh, vous me faites très peur… », Ajouta Van Pelt.

Cho les regarda en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Moi, je crois surtout que Jane va recommencer.

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase que le consultant fondit sur Lisbon et lui déposa un baiser… sur la joue. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit des toilettes en riant de toutes ses dents. Les trois coéquipiers virent leur supérieure donner un coup de pieds dans le mur et sa bouche se tordre de douleur alors qu'elle se massait les orteils. Ils se mirent à rire et retournèrent à leur occupation. Si Jane était sortit des toilettes, il n'allait plus tarder à les rejoindre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le consultant entra dans la pièce.

- Lisbon continue de faire le guet. Vous avez repéré quelque chose ?

- Oui, déclara Cho. Il y a une caméra dans les toilettes où vous étiez alors on a pu repérer des trucs intéressants…

Le sourire qu'arborait Jane depuis qu'il était sortit des toilettes disparut instantanément et son visage blanchit légèrement. Il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre sa supérieure dans l'embarras mais lorsqu'il se trouvait lui-même dans cette situation, il ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout. Il tenta cependant de reprendre de l'assurance.

- Oui, c'était…, commença-t-il.

- Pas prévu qu'il y ait une caméra, termina Van Pelt.

- C'était juste pour la calmer, c'était…

- C'est ça, oui… Fais-nous croire que tu n'as pas fais exprès aussi…, dit Rigsby en étouffant un rire.

- Ok. Je vais vous dire quelque chose et vous allez être d'accord avec moi sans que je n'aie besoin de vous hypnotiser.

- On panique, Jane ? Se moqua Cho sans quitter des yeux l'écran qu'il devait surveiller.

- Cho, ne…, tenta Jane en secouant la tête.

D'habitude, les répliques faisant taire ses collègues lui venaient toues seules mais là, son esprit était embrouillé. Confus, il fit volte-face pour sortir de la pièce puis il changea d'avis et se tourna de nouveau vers ses collègues. Dans son coin, Cho souriait en silence.

- Ecoutez-moi, pour le bien de tous, vous allez faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance dans ces toilettes et vous n'allez jamais reparler de ça. Surtout pas à Lisbon, elle ne…

- On ne comptait pas en parler à Lisbon, murmura Van Pelt. C'est toi qu'on tient avec cette histoire. Ça peut nous servir un jour…

Jane se mit finalement à rire et il baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteux de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

- Vous n'êtes pas des vrais amis, dit-il en riant. Bande de traitres…

Il releva les yeux vers les trois agents qui le regardaient d'un air amusé et attendrit, puis il quitta la pièce avec un sourire gêné collé aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de ce baiser…


	52. Que la confiance règne

_**Petite explication**_** : à la base, j'avais coupé cette mini-scène en deux mini-scènes mais comme quelques personnes m'ont demandé de faire une suite à 'Non'… mais 'Oui', et que je voulais qu'il y ait 60 histoires, j'ai recollé mes deux parties de 'Que la confiance règne'.**

**Non mais dites donc ! Ça va bien d'me rajouter des scènes comme ça tout le temps ? Vous croyez que ça me plait d'écrire du Jisbon ? Oui ?**

_**Eh bien vous avez raison !**_** =D**

**Je vais voir si je peux faire une suite à 'Téléphone rouge', si je peux faire une scène qui décrit ce qui s'est dit dans ces fameux toilettes de 'Sous surveillance', mais pour l'instant, je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire qui fera plusieurs chapitres (peut-être 2 ou 3 je ne sais pas encore) donc je verrai si j'ai le temps !**

**Merci à tous d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont lue et qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusque là de m'avoir fait savoir que vous suiviez mes histoires, c'est toujours bon d'apprendre que d'autres personnes suivre les mini-scènes même si elles ne laissent pas de reviews tout le temps.**

**Marion : **Oui, vous n'arrêtez pas d'me rajouter des mini-scènes, mais ça veut dire que ça vous plait donc c'est très gratifiant pour moi ! Merci beaucoup !

**Sweetylove30** : Pour ce qui est de ton problème d'internet, je t'ai envoyé un mail qui j'espère règlera déjà un de tes problèmes Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Ricky2freime** : J'aime bien quand Jane tombe dans ses propres pièges héhé ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : Merci ! La mousse au chocolat a bien prit, elle sera parfaite ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette longue mini-scène, bonne lecture !

**Prisci** : Merci pour ta review ! Une suite à 'Sous surveillance' ? Je ne sais pas, faut voir, ça peut être intéressant ! Mais comme je le disais plus tôt, je suis déjà pas mal occupée avec une autre histoire ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Someone** : Hé oui, il n'aurait pas du goûter à ses lèvres mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, il ne se contrôle pas XD Merci pour tes reviews ! Et bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Ben dis donc, quelle réflexion ! Je n'sais pas si l'équipe va se servir de ce baiser contre lui plusieurs fois, faut voir… En tout cas, ils ont ça dans leur poche si Jane les embête ! Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Plume d'Ocre** : Merci ! Voici voilà une scène assez longue, en deux parties ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours là ^^

**Pasca** : Merci de me faire savoir que tu lis mes histoires, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que ça plait à une personne supplémentaire ! Bonne poursuite de lecture !

**Calypsoh** : Merci pour la OLA, je suis touchée ^^ Contente de savoir que je vous surprends encore ! J'espère que celle qui suit sera aussi surprenante. Il y a un peu de out dedans, de l'humour, de la tendresse, de la complicité, etc. Mais il n'y a que Jane et Lisbon, l'équipe n'apparait pas. Bonne lecture !

**CaramelLove** : Merci pour tes nombreux compliments, je suis conte de savoir que ça plait à une personne de plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Lapetiotesouris** : lol merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS et MERCI !**_

**52. Que la confiance règne**

**Que la confiance règne (Première partie)**

- Et n'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin d'une aide, réclamez-là. Personne ne peut vous la refuser et ce serait bien trop risqué de tenter de vous débrouiller tout seul.

- Vous dites ça parce que j'ai dix-neuf ans ?

Lisbon dévisagea le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Malgré la mort de ses parents, il semblait tenir le coup.

- Je dis ça parce que j'étais jeune lorsque mes parents sont morts et que j'ai du me débrouiller seule pour élever mes frères. Comme vous allez devoir élever Elvina, je me disais que… enfin… des gens sont là pour attraper votre main si vous la tendez, Josh.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que le garçon souriait.

- Merci de votre soutien, ça m'encourage un peu. Je dois rester fort pour ma petite sœur, c'est elle qui me fournit l'énergie dont j'ai besoin.

Soudain, un 'plouf' se fit entendre et Lisbon fronça les sourcils en regardant sur le côté de la maison.

- Désolée, je suis passée chez vous à l'improviste, vous aviez peut-être du monde ?

- Oh non, c'est juste votre consultant, il voulait essayer la piscine de mes parents.

Le sang de Lisbon ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit la colère et l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

- Jane est ici ?

- Vous voulez lui parler ?

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait lui parler !

- Je veux bien si ça ne vous embête pas.

Josh lui fit signe de le suivre et ils longèrent le côté de la maison pour rejoindre la piscine extérieure. Jane nageait tranquillement sur le dos, les yeux fermés, dans un short de bain bleu et blanc.

- Vous voulez un jus de fruits ? proposa Josh. J'en un peu trop pour moi tout seul…

- Je veux bien, merci, répondit Lisbon.

Si elle voulait parler avec Jane, elle avait intérêt à ce que Josh ne soit pas dans les parages. Elle attendit que le jeune homme soit hors de vue et elle s'approcha de la piscine.

- Jane.

Perdu dans ses longueurs de piscine, Jane n'entendait ni ne voyait rien.

- Jane !

Le consultant sursauta et s'arrêta net au milieu de la piscine.

- Oh, Lisbon ! Quelle surprise !

- Jane, vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous profitez de la piscine d'un garçon qui vient de perdre ses parents ?

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la piscine, posa ses mains sur le rebord et sortit de l'eau. Il chercha des yeux sa serviette mais ne la trouva pas.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour la piscine, dit-il discrètement à Lisbon.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la jeune femme tenta de se concentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur le reste de son corps.

- Et je suis vexé que vous pensiez que j'aurais osé faire une chose pareille.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu alors ?

Une goutte d'eau venant de ses cheveux dégoulina sur le front du consultant.

- Pour la même raison que vous. Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul et qu'il ne se renferme pas.

- Oh…, comprit alors la jeune femme.

- Voilà les jus de fruits, déclara Josh en sortant sur la terrasse.

Il tendit un verre à Lisbon et un autre à Jane puis il but une gorgée dans le sien.

- Vous voulez vous baigner ? proposa-t-il à Lisbon.

Jane tourna son visage souriant vers la jeune femme.

- Oh oui, Lisbon, venez vous baigner !

- Non, c'est très gentil, Josh, mais je vais rentrer, répondit Lisbon en souriant à son tour.

- Allez vous chercher un maillot et faites donc un petit plongeon, insista le jeune homme. Ça me ferait plaisir, sérieusement.

Quel courage d'accepter autant de présence après le choc qu'il venait de subir, pensa Lisbon.

- Allez, Lisbon, faites-lui plaisir.

Lisbon regarda Jane puis jeta un regard furtif sur le short de bain qu'il portait. Non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se retrouver en maillot de bain devant Jane.

- Je vais tremper mes jambes deux minutes, céda-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant au bord de la piscine.

Jane entendit un petit bruit et se retourna pour découvrir la petite Elvina derrière lui. C'était une brunette aux yeux noisettes toute mignonne, mais ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de tristesse qu'il chercha quelque chose à dire pour l'amuser un peu. Lisbon retroussa son pantalon et glissa ses jambes dans l'eau fraiche de la piscine. Il était vrai qu'avec le temps qu'il faisait, c'était plutôt agréable. Jusqu'à ce que Jane prenne son élan et plonge à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

- Jane ! Oh, non ! J'suis trempée !

A sa grande surprise, elle entendit un rire de petite fille derrière elle et l'agacement qu'elle ressentait disparut pour laisser place au soulagement de voir un sourire sur le visage de cette fillette triste.

Jane ressortit de l'eau avec un grand sourire et secoua ses cheveux, arrosant une nouvelle fois Lisbon. Elle sentit des papillons dans son estomac lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui et qu'elle croisa son regard. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était 'sexy' et elle rougit malgré elle. Comment pouvait-elle penser à une chose pareille ?

- Bon, je vais y aller avant de me faire piéger une nouvelle fois, déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir de l'eau.

Malheureusement, deux mains empoignèrent ses chevilles et la tirèrent en avant pour qu'elle tombe dans l'eau. Elle résista en s'accrochant au bord du mieux qu'elle pu.

- Jane, lâchez-moi.

- Sinon quoi ?

Aucune menace ne pourrait marcher aussi fit-elle une autre tentative.

- Sinon rien. Par contre, demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez en échange de ma liberté.

- Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

Derrière eux, Josh et Elvina assistaient à la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres et dans le silence le plus total.

- Peut-être pas tout, mais…

- Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Lisbon se demanda si prier en cet instant était une bonne idée et si Dieu pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose devant la malice de Jane.

- Vous me montrez vos albums photos.

Lisbon sourit et secoua la tête en croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle mais Jane continua de l'observer attentivement tout en serrant ses chevilles un peu plus fort pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

- Vous… Quoi, vraiment ? Vous voulez voir des photos ?

- Des photos de vous quand vous étiez petite.

- Marché conclu.

- Je prends quelque chose à emporter au restau italien et je viens chez vous pour vingt heures, déclara Jane en lâchant ses chevilles.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu mais il avait lâché ses chevilles et elle pouvait se remettre debout. Et au moins, regarder des photos n'impliquait pas qu'il soit dévêtu et mouillé comme en ce moment.

- Vous êtes bon ! s'exclama Josh à l'intention de Jane. C'est du flirt où je ne m'y connais pas !

Lisbon se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas du flirt, déclara-t-elle en rougissant. C'est… comme ça tous les jours. C'est quelqu'un d'insupportable, je préfère vous mettre en garde.

Elle entendit un bruit d'eau mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un corps humide se colla contre elle et le souleva du sol.

- Jane ! Posez-moi ! Posez-moi tout de suite !

- Allez-y, criez, murmura Jane à son oreille. C'est pour faire rire Elvina.

- Mais ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, moi !

Lisbon voyait le bord de la piscine s'approcher dangereusement.

- Jane, posez-moi tout de suite !

Elle tenta de se débattre avec ses mains mais le torse humide du consultant était glissant et la situation était plutôt gênante. Mais pas si déplaisante. Elle s'efforça de chassez les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Jane !

- Ok, ok, céda Jane en le reposant au sol.

Il se retourna et regarda les deux jeunes qui les observaient en riant.

- Regardez ces beaux sourires, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa supérieure.

Lisbon se retourna, poussa de toutes ses forces le consultant qui tomba dans la piscine. Après tout, tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire sourire ces deux gamins.

- Bonne chance ! déclara-t-elle à Josh et Elvina avant de quitter la terrasse. Et merci beaucoup pour ton accueil, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du jeune garçon.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle trie au plus vite les photos compromettantes de ses albums. La soirée s'annonçait longue et difficile. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit si on le lui avait demandé. Après, ce qu'elle en pensait réellement ne regardait qu'elle et seulement elle.

**Que la confiance règne (Deuxième partie)**

- Voilà ! déclara Lisbon en posant trois albums photos sur les genoux de Jane.

- Whou ! s'exclama Jane en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. J'ai hâte de voir ça…

Il posa deux albums sur la table basse où reposaient les sachets plein de nourriture italienne et ouvrit le premier livre.

- Oh ! Mais vous étiez déjà toute petite en ce temps-là, dit-il en montrant une photo d'un bébé dans un lit de maternité.

- Ah ah… Très drôle… Et en plus, ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon frère ! Ça commence bien, se moqua Lisbon en s'asseyant à côté de Jane.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner, il a à peine deux jours… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il manque une photo ici ?

- Oh…, marmonna Lisbon en ouvrant un des sachets. Je n'sais pas… Mmm, ça sent bon.

- Oh, Lisbon, dit Jane en agitant son doigt vers elle, vous avez retiré les photos que vous ne vouliez pas que je vois.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en grimaçant. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle essaie de mentir.

- Si vous les trouvez, vous avez le droit de les regarder.

- D'accord !

Le consultant posa l'album à côté de lui et se leva en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Alors…

- Pendant que vous faites votre recherche poussée, je vais réchauffer ça.

Il ne les trouvera jamais, se dit-elle. Elle les avait mises dans un endroit où jamais on ne trouve de photos pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle se rendit dans sa cuisine, mit la nourriture dans le micro-onde et attendit. Avant d'entendre le 'ding' de l'appareil, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa table basse que quelqu'un faisait glisser sur le parquet. Et merde… Elle courut dans le salon et se mit debout sur la tapis avant que Jane n'ait le temps de le soulever. 'Ding !'

- Ah, c'est prêt, déclara Jane tout sourire.

- Reculez, il y en a quand même une qu'il faut que j'enlève.

Jane leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien et Lisbon sortit le petit paquet de photos qui se trouvait sous le tapis. Elle les fit défiler, en retira une et tendit le reste à Jane.

- Merci.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine pour chercher les plats chauds.

- Oh ! C'est qui ce chat gris ? cria Jane depuis le salon.

- C'est Sandwich, on en a déjà parlé ! (cf : Right or Wrong)

- Ah oui…, marmonna Jane. Quelle idée d'appeler un chat Sandwich. Sandwich le chat…

- Je ne vous entends pas mais je suis sûre que vous vous moquez !

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit et il passa à la photo suivante.

- Oh… Comme c'est mignon !

Lisbon revint dans le salon et jeta un œil sur la photo qu'observait Jane.

- C'était carnaval et mes parents avaient décidé que je serais parfaite en ballerine.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

- On voit bien que le costume ne vous plait pas, remarqua Jane en contemplant le visage de Lisbon sur le cliché.

- En ballerine ! Moi, en ballerine ! C'était l'idée la plus stupide du siècle.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Jane et lui tendit un plat avec une fourchette, puis elle commença à manger ses pâtes.

- Mon costume de karaté ka me convenait parfaitement.

Jane sourit et passa à la photo suivante, qui le fit éclater d'un rire franc.

- Oh non, cachez-moi cette horreur, se plaignit Lisbon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait à vos cheveux ?

- Mes frères avaient décidé que ce serait marrant de les couvrir de gel et de les élever au-dessus de ma tête, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant une bouchée de pâtes. Mmm, c'est super bon.

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

- Non, donnez-moi ça.

Jane rendit sa photo à la jeune femme et observa la suivante. Lisbon devait avoir environ dans les seize ans. Elle était assise à une table, le menton posé au creux de ses mains et elle regardait un garçon du même âge qu'elle en train de jouer au ballon. Le consultant regarda la vraie Lisbon et remarqua que ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Il lui sourit et la jeune femme détourna le regard.

- Votre premier petit copain ?

- Mouais…

- Un bon souvenir ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Vous semblez amoureuse sur cette photo.

- J'avais dix-sept ans.

- Et alors ? On peut être amoureux à dix-sept ans comme à n'importe quel âge. Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Il n'avait pas de prénom, répondit-elle en souriant.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et changea de photo.

- Oh non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas voir celle-là ! s'exclama soudain Lisbon. Donnez-moi ça, Jane !

Jane tendit le bras à l'opposé de la jeune femme pour avoir le temps d'observer la photo mais Lisbon le secouait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'elle représentait exactement.

- Jane ! C'est très gênant, vous n'avez pas le droit de la regarder ! S'énerva Lisbon en lui marchant presque dessus pour récupérer son du.

Puis le consultant comprit qu'il la tenait à l'envers. Il la retourna et son sourire fit plisser ses yeux quand il réalisa que la photo représentait Lisbon allongée sur le côté avec seulement un bas de maillot de bain pour vêtement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps la vue car une petite main musclée lui arracha l'image des mains.

- J'avais oublié qu'il y avait aussi celle-ci que vous ne deviez pas voir, déclara Lisbon en glissant la photo dans sa poche.

Elle se réinstalla à côté de Jane malgré sa profonde gêne et ses joues rouges comme des tomates. Celui-ci l'observa en souriant de toutes ses dents. En réalité, il ne voyait pas quoi rajouter de plus pour l'embêter, la situation était déjà bien assez croustillante.

- C'était une erreur de jeunesse, se défendit Lisbon.

- Ben voyons… Si c'était une erreur, pourquoi avez-vous gardé la photo ?

- Parce que.

Elle observa Jane et changea d'attitude elle leva un sourcil en signe de fierté et esquissa un sourire.

- Ma grand-mère m'a complimentée sur cette photo avant de mourir.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- A quel propos ? demanda curieusement Jane.

- Elle m'a dit : « Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait naître une femme qui ait pu faire naître une aussi jolie femme que toi, ma chérie. »

- Oh… Et moi qui n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la photo, je suis frustré.

- Regardez plutôt la photo suivante.

- Oh, c'est Bosco ! Mais il avait des cheveux avant !

Lisbon donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jane pour la faire taire mais elle esquissa un sourire.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que vous êtes en train de jouer aux chevaliers en prenant des pics à brochettes pour épées ?

- Sam avait organisé un barbecue avec mon équipe lorsque j'ai été promue.

- Délicate attention, remarqua Jane. Oh, c'était la dernière photo compromettante, ajouta-t-il d'un air déçu. Tant pis, je vais manger maintenant.

Il saisit sa fourchette et observa Lisbon qui avait presque finit son plat. Ils mangèrent dans le silence pendant quelques secondes puis Lisbon reprit la parole.

- Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Quand vous êtes sortit de la piscine chez Josh, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez une cicatrice sur le ventre.

Jane arrêta de manger et regarda Lisbon comme une bête curieuse.

- Voyeuse.

- Qu… quoi ? Bégaya Lisbon en rosissant. Non, j'ai… c'est… enfin ce n'est pas… comme si elle ne se voyait pas...

Jane lui fit un grand sourire et continua de manger en silence, devant le regard intrigué de Lisbon.

- Quoi ? lui demanda le consultant.

- Eh bien… je pensais que vous alliez m'expliquer d'où ça venait.

- Oh… Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question.

- Alors, d'où ça vient ?

Lisbon posa son plat vide sur la table basse et observa Jane en attente d'une réponse.

- Je me suis fait agressé par des Martiens en colère et comme je ne sais pas me défendre…

Contrairement à ce que Jane avait pensé, elle ne soupira pas en levant les yeux au ciel en entendant sa bêtise. Elle s'adossa au canapé en silence et regarda droit devant elle.

- Vous boudez ?

- Non. Un peu, si.

- Parce que je ne vous ai pas dit d'où venait ma cicatrice ?

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous me faites confiance et dans des moments comme celui-là, je me rends compte qu'en fait, ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Jane avala sa bouchée de pâtes de travers et posa à son tour son plat sur la table. Il espérait avoir mal comprit.

- Quoi ?

- Je me confie à vous, Jane. Pas souvent, c'est vrai. Mais je le fais. Parce que je vous fais confiance.

- Mais moi aussi, je vous fais confiance.

- Non, Jane, répondit Lisbon en souriant. Vous vous confiez lorsque vous en êtes obligé.

- Je vous ai parlé à propos de ma psychiatre, je vous ai tout expliqué!

Le consultant ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Ils étaient assis là, discutant avec complicité et soudain, le ton de la conversation avait changé.

- Parce qu'il y avait un enjeu professionnel, comme à chaque fois.

- Bon, d'accord. Vous voulez savoir pour ma cicatrice ?

- Non, plus maintenant, répondit Lisbon en se levant du canapé. C'est toujours dans le même sens, Jane. Vous lisez en moi trop facilement et vous me manipulez pour obtenir des informations sur ma vie personnelle. Ça me fatigue. Je n'ai pas vos capacités, je ne peux pas lire en vous. Et de toute façon, même si je pouvais, je n'y comprendrais rien…

Jane ne remarqua même pas la touche d'humour de sa supérieure tellement il était trop déstabilisé par la tournure des évènements. A quel moment exactement Lisbon avait-elle commencé à penser qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Il se leva à son tour et se mit debout face à la jeune femme.

- Allez jusqu'au bout, Lisbon.

- Au bout de quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez au juste ?

- D'utiliser vos pouvoirs, qui ne sont pas des pouvoirs, sur moi.

Après s'être libérée de ce poids, la jeune femme tourna les talons et partit se réfugier dans sa cuisine. Elle regrettait d'en être arrivée là parce que la soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, mais si elle ne lui avait pas dit maintenant, elle n'aurait pas trouvé d'autre occasion.

Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé et mit sa tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Comment avait-il pu rater ce problème ? Et comment pouvait-il se rattraper ? Peu importe le moyen, il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva Lisbon appuyée les deux mains sur son plan de travail, regardant fixement la petite lumière de sa cafetière. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et tapa légèrement du doigt sur son épaule. Lisbon se retourna en sursautant.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

En voyant son regard aussi perdu, elle voulu s'excuser.

- Ecoutez, Jane, j'étais juste…

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et d'une légère pression dans son dos, il l'incita à se blottir contre lui. Sous le choc, Lisbon se laissa faire. Sa joue s'appuya sur l'épaule du consultant et elle posa ses mains dans son dos. Elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux et son parfum l'enivra.

- Je suis désolé, Lisbon. Je vais me rattraper, je vous le promets.

Comme si son cœur ne battait pas suffisamment vite, elle sentit celui de Jane résonner contre elle.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

- Non, non, vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Vous devez dire : « D'accord, Jane, je vous attends au tournant. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et pensa que finalement, elle avait bien fait de parler. A son plus grand regret, le consultant mit fin à l'étreinte. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens et elle eut beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard si intense. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois et le fait que les yeux qui la scrutaient soient d'un bleu époustouflant ne l'aidait pas.

- Je vais y aller, dit alors Jane presque à voix basse.

- D'accord.

Il observa encore quelques secondes les yeux verts de la jeune femme et tourna les talons.

- Mais je vous attends au tournant, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et rendit son sourire à Lisbon avant de disparaître de sa maison. Etrange soirée, pensa-t-il. Agréable et étrange à la fois. Il monta dans sa vieille DS, démarra le moteur et jeta un dernier regard sur la fenêtre qui donnait dans le salon de Lisbon. Elle était là, maintenant le rideau pour pouvoir le regarder partir. Elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit avec entrain avant de s'engager sur la route. Lisbon rabattit le rideau et se laissa choir sur son canapé. Puis elle sortit de sa poche la toute première photo qu'elle avait retiré lorsqu'elle avait sortit le paquet de sous le tapis. Le cliché représentait Jane, allongé sur son canapé en cuir marron, les yeux fermés et un sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle l'avait prit en photo un jour où elle était sûre qu'il dormait. Et il n'était pas question qu'il l'apprenne.


	53. Oh que oui !

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Je sais que beaucoup attendent cette scène avec impatience alors je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps !**

**Voici la suite de**

_33. 'Non'_

**et de**

_49. 'Non'… mais 'Oui'_

**qui s'appelle**

_53. Oh que oui !_

**Bonne lecture.**

**53. Oh que oui !**

Après avoir enfilé son tee-shirt trop grand pour elle qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, mi-déçue, mi-soulagée, Lisbon se laissa choir sur son canapé en se disant qu'elle avait réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet. De sept heures ce matin à vingt heures ce soir, elle était restée sur le qui-vive, prête à courir pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec Jane. Non pas parce qu'il cherchait à lui faire une mauvaise blague mais parce qu'il lui avait plus ou moins proposé de l'embrasser le jour de la sainte Teresa, le premier octobre. Elle se remémora tous les instants de la journée où ses mains étaient devenues moites et où son cœur s'était emballé.

_Flash-back numéro un_

Jane entra dans son bureau tout sourire, une tasse fumante à la main.

- Un café, Lisbon ?

- Euh… oui, merci. Posez-le là.

Il lui avait sourit est était ressortit comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, il avait peut-être oublié.

_Flash-back numéro deux_

Lisbon lisait un rapport d'enquête quand elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sans relever la tête, elle leva les yeux rapidement pour voir que Jane se tenait debout devant son bureau, silencieux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse et reporte son attention sur le dossier.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en poursuivant sa lecture et en apportant quelques annotations dans la marge.

- Rien…

Elle releva la tête et posa son stylo.

- J'ai besoin de me concentrer alors si vous n'avez rien de spécial à dire, vous voulez bien me laisser travailler ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes déconcentrée quand je suis là ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que c'est un 'oui'. Tant mieux, déclara Jane avant de sourire en quittant son bureau.

Finalement, il n'avait pas oublié…

_Flash-back numéro trois_

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Lisbon et Jane. Celui-ci observa Lisbon de coin de l'œil et esquissa un sourire en voyant à quel point la jeune femme était tendue.

- Bonne fête, Teresa, déclara-t-il afin d'ajouter un peu plus de pression.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et bégaya un 'merci' presque inaudible, avant de s'empourprer.

- Ne soyez pas si tendue, il ne reste plus que deux étages et on n'y est…

Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, agacée par le fait que le consultant devine tout. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle sortit la première en entendant Jane rire derrière elle.

_Flash-back numéro quatre_

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, il est bientôt vingt heures et j'ai bien avancé dans mes rapports d'enquête donc je rentre, expliqua Lisbon en passant devant le canapé de Jane.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara celui-ci en se levant.

- Quoi ?

Il laissa un moment de silence pendant lequel il la fixa, la laissant imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, puis il reprit la parole.

- Je rentre chez moi aussi.

- Ah…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez comprit ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire espiègle perçait au coin de ses lèvres.

Lisbon observa chaque parcelle de son visage et constata qu'il prenait un immense plaisir à jouer avec elle. Elle se retourna, entra dans l'ascenseur et ferma les portes avant que Jane n'ait le temps de se préparer et de la rejoindre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle démarrait sa voiture et passait à côté d'un Jane dont le sourire ne pouvait pas être plus grand, puis elle sortit du parking.

_Fin des flash-back._

Assise devant la télévision, Lisbon plongea sa main dans sa boîte d'M&M's et en mangea un jaune. On frappa à sa porte. Son cœur s'emballa et ses mains devinrent moites, ce qui était pour elle le signe que Jane se trouvait à moins de dix mètres. Elle se leva, marcha pieds nus et fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, verrouillant ainsi sa porte d'entrée. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa à la tête que Jane pouvait faire. Plutôt fière d'elle, elle retourna s'installer sur son canapé et mit dans sa bouche un M&M's rouge en essayant de se plonger dans le film qui passait sur son écran. Elle y parvint quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre apparaisse dans le coin de la pièce. Elle sursauta et reprit une position qui cachait un peu mieux ses cuisses.

- Jane ! Vous êtes rentré chez moi par effraction !

Celui-ci sourit en montrant un trombone complètement tordu à la jeune femme.

- Je pourrais vous arrêter pour ça ! S'exclama Lisbon en se mettant debout, espérant que son tee-shirt descendait assez bas.

Jane rangea le trombone dans sa poche et s'approcha d'elle sans quitter ses yeux verts. La jeune femme recula mais elle sentit un obstacle derrière elle. Son canapé. Le consultant se plaça à une vingtaine de centimètres devant elle, scruta les moindres recoins de son visage avant de glisser lentement une main derrière sa nuque. Il sentit qu'elle frissonnait et que sa respiration devenait saccadée, alors que lui semblait enfin trouver la sérénité dont il avait besoin. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas l'intention que ce baiser reste un simple baiser, il voulait le même qu'ils avaient partagé dans la voiture quelques semaines plus tôt. Il comprit qu'elle aussi lorsqu'elle passa ses mains autour de son coup et entrouvrit la bouche pour réclamer plus. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs langues se cherchèrent et leurs mains voyagèrent entre cou, nuque, épaules et visage, sans jamais se lasser de la douceur qui emplissait ce baiser.

Alors que toute la tension accumulée au cours de la journée semblait enfin se dissiper, Lisbon sentit le sourire de Jane contre ses lèvres et le désir s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée. A bout de souffle, elle termina le baiser avec toute la douceur dont elle fut capable et ôta ses mains du corps de Jane. Faites qu'il parte sans me laisser le choix, pensa-t-elle. Sinon, elle ferait le mauvais choix. Son cœur battait avec une telle force qu'elle fut prise d'un vertige, mais elle parvint quand même à rester sur ses pieds.

- Bonne fête, Teresa, dit Jane pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

La jeune femme sourit et étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune gêne, simplement du bonheur. Imbécile heureuse, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle observa Jane traverser le salon et ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Avant de s'en aller, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire lui donnant des papillons dans le ventre, il déclara d'une voix tendre :

- Vous êtes très sexy là-dedans.

Puis il sortit dans la nuit en refermant la porte derrière lui, que Lisbon s'empressa de fermer à clef, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui rappeler que la sainte Teresa se fêtait aussi le quinze octobre ou s'il le savait déjà. Dans le doute, elle décida qu'elle le lui ferait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, histoire qu'il ne l'oublie pas non plus ce jour-là…


	54. Robin des bois

**Bon, j'ai réfléchit. (Oui, ça m'arrive ^^)**

**Etant sous le menace d'une pétition contre l'arrêt de 'A la recherche des scènes coupées', je ferai d'autres mini-scènes après la 60****ème**** qui seront considérées comme mini-scènes 'bonus'. Cela dit, je ne posterai plus aussi souvent qu'avant.**

**Et je vais tenter de faire les suites que vous me réclamez de ci de là, parce que vous le valez bien.**

**Merci pour vos encouragements et votre soutien si précieux et enthousiasmants.**

_**PS : Rendons à César ce qui est à César, je tiens à préciser que l'idée de la cicatrice sur le ventre de Jane vient de Zimra David ! Et je l'en remercie !**_

**NinaixStory : **Merci !

**Tara Baxter Cullen : **J'peux toujours demander à Lisbon de te le prêter mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle refuse… Merci pour ta review !

**lapetiotesouris** : J'suis bien d'accord avec toi, avec des photos, on peut toujours créer de la complicité ! Merci pour ta review.

**janeandteresa** : Merci ! Je n'en fais vraiment pas souvent des flashbacks, mais je me suis bien amusée à en faire !

**Marion** : Oh quelle demandeuse de suites tu fais là ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je ne te promets pas toutes les suites que tu m'as demandées mais j'y réfléchis… Par contre, de là à atteindre 100 mini-scènes…

**Silhara** : Tu aimes mes petites histoires les unes à la suite des autres sans te lasser, ça me fait plaisir ^^ Merci pour tes reviews régulières et ta fidélité !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Une pétition… Mais t'es cinglée, non ? Ah oui, t'as dis que t'étais folle de mes scènes coupées, j'me demande si tu ne vas pas avoir besoin d'une cure de désintox de Jisbon, moi… Bon, bon, je vais voir pour faire une ou deux suites, mais un jour, j'arrêterai mes mini-scènes ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes longues reviews toujours très enthousiastes et enthousiasmantes !

**Mymy** : Le mystère sur la cicatrice demeure parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce qui aurait bien pu provoquer cette cicatrice alors j'ai peur d'inventer un truc trop n'importe quoi lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Lectrice** : Tiens, c'est marrant que tu boycottes les histoires courtes parce que moi j'ai tendance à boycotter les trop longues XD Merci pour ta review, c'est important pour moi de savoir qu'il y a une personne de plus qui me lit !

**Sweetylove30** : Même si tu n'as plu internet, je te remercie quand même pour ta fidélité !

**Prisci** : L'idée de la cicatrice vient d'un(e) de mes lecteurs. Merci pour ta review !

**Ricky2freime** : « Une séance d'humiliation picturale » j'aime beaucoup cette expression, il faut à tout prix que je la recase dans une conversation ! Merci pour ta review, j'aime bien l'idée de 'dialogues aux petits oignons', j'me suis toujours mieux débrouillée avec les dialogues que les descriptions, mais je m'entraîne sur l'enquête que je suis en train d'écrire.

**Someone** : Merci pour tes nombreux compliments ! C'est marrant la scène 'Que la confiance règne' est une des préférées de pas mal de monde, je ne m'y attendais pas !

**Calypsoh** : Que j'ai su alterner humour et émotion est un compliment qui me tient à cœur, merci beaucoup ! L'idée de la photo de Jane que Lisbon cache ne m'est venue qu'à la fin, en fait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir non plus au départ. J'me suis fait du suspense toute seule XD

**Plume d'Ocre** : Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, je pense à moi car quand j'écris ces scènes, je me fais plaisir à moi aussi ! Et vous pensez suffisamment à moi avec toutes ces reviews, je pense à vous en retour en vous offrant ce dont vous avez envie ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Et je suis bien contente de t'avoir scotchée devant le baiser, c'était mon but ^^

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Merci beaucoup, je continue, je continue ^^ Et je fais des suites et encore des suites lol

**LittleMissFierce** : Merci pour la faute, je vais corriger ça dans mon fichier .docx ! Si la sainte-Teresa est tous les jours, je vais devoir faire 365 suites alors j'aime autant qu'il n'y en ai que 2 ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Pasca** : Merci ! Et t'es pas obligée de mettre une review à chaque fois. Une de temps en temps me convient !

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS_

_ET MERCI_

**54. Robin des bois**

Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon légèrement recroquevillé et referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme releva la tête et cru rêver en voyant le consultant lui faire un sourire, contourner son bureau sur la point des pieds en regardant discrètement à travers les stores, et s'agenouiller derrière son bureau. Elle referma sa bouche qui était restée entrouverte de surprise et reprit la rédaction du rapport d'enquête. Une minute s'écoula pendant laquelle Jane gardait le silence et jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un s'approchait du bureau. N'y tenant plus, Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Jane ?

- Oui, chuchota celui-ci.

- Ça va peut-être vous paraître très bizarre comme question mais… vous faites quoi exactement ?

- J'me cache, ajouta-t-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Oui, j'avais compris cet aspect de la situation mais pourquoi ?

Le consultant se pencha pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait.

- Parce qu'Hightower me cherche.

- Oh, je préfèrerais ne pas être mêlée à ça.

- Lisbon. Je viens de sortir du bureau d'Hightower en lui jurant qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'empêcher d'aller sonner chez le directeur de la bijouterie et de lui dire ma façon de penser alors si elle ne me trouve pas, elle va paniquer et appeler ce type pour qu'il ramène ses fesses ici avant que je n'arrive chez lui.

- Oui, répondit Lisbon, hésitante.

- Et une fois qu'il sera dans les locaux du CBI, vous pourrez l'interroger en toute tranquillité comme vous le souhaitiez.

Elle considéra le plan de Jane pendant quelques secondes et ne trouva rien d'illégale ou de farfelu, si ce n'est le fait que Jane se cachait derrière son bureau. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Hightower approcher de son bureau.

- Jane, sortez de là, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous couvrir en mentant à Hightower.

- Pourtant, vous gagneriez à le faire.

- Je ne vous protégerai pas alors sortez de là avant de perdre toute dignité, déclara Lisbon en souriant.

- Hum…, réfléchit Jane, je prends le risque de perdre ma dignité.

Hightower frappa doucement à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui, madame ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Jane dans las parages ?

- Jane ?

- Oui, Jane. Vous savez, votre consultant. Patrick Jane.

- Désolée, répondit Lisbon en rougissant. J'étais ailleurs. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, pourquoi ? Il est sur le point de faire une bêtise ?

Elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers le consultant pour ne pas se trahir mais elle devina son sourire arrogant.

- Oui mais je vais arranger ça. Je vais faire venir le directeur de la bijouterie immédiatement, vous pourrez l'interroger.

- Mais je croyais que vous préfériez prendre des gants et nous envoyer chez lui plutôt que de l'obliger à se déplacer.

- C'est vrai. Mais les circonstances ont changé.

- D'accord, très bien.

Hightower salua Lisbon d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau en soupirant. La jeune femme se tourna vers le consultant et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous me faites faire n'importe quoi ! Allez, sortez de là.

- Non, je me cache encore un peu, sinon ça ne va pas être crédible. Et puis j'ai une très belle vue sur vos chaussures.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ses chaussures mais elle reprit son travail là où elle l'avait arrêté.

- Vous ne pouviez pas aller vous cacher ailleurs ?

- Eh bien non, il fallait que vous soyez au courant de mon plan sinon vous vous seriez mise à me chercher aussi. Et ça vous aurait fait perdre votre temps.

- Ce qui vous inquiète surtout, c'est que si je m'étais mise à vous chercher, je vous aurais trouvé !

Jane sourit à la remarque de sa supérieure.

- Et puis je pense que je vais devoir rester là encore dix bonnes minutes alors autant que je sois en charmante compagnie.

- Vous essayez de ma flatter pour que je cède à un autre de vos caprices ?

- Oh non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien vous flatter… Mais vos chaussures sont très jolies.

- Arrêtez avec mes chaussures !

- Bon alors… vous avez un joli pantalon. Aïe ! s'exclama Jane après que Lisbon lui ai donné un coup de crayon sur la tête. Un joli teint ?

Lisbon tourna son visage vers lui et croisa son regard plein de malice. Il prenait vraiment un plaisir fou à l'enquiquiner dès qu'il le pouvait et elle trouvait cela vraiment curieux.

- Un joli flingue ? Tenta Jane.

- Là, je suis bien d'accord…

Le consultant se releva enfin et s'étira.

- Ça doit être bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je pense que vous pouvez sortir en toute sécurité.

- C'est partit ! déclara Jane en s'approchant de la porte. Et si je me fais attaquer par Hightower, vous viendrez me défendre avec vos jolies chaussures, votre joli pantalon, votre joli teint et votre joli flingue, ça marche ?

- Ça marche, répondit Lisbon en riant.

Jane lui rendit son sourire et sortit de son bureau aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré. La seule différence était le sourire en coin que Lisbon avait sur les lèvres. Il entrait, répandait sa bonne humeur, et ressortait comme si de rien n'était. Le Robin des Bois de la bonne humeur, pensa Lisbon.


	55. Flower Power

**J'ai commencé à écrire la suite de 'Téléphone rouge'. Elle sera dans les bonus.**

**Voilà pour les nouvelles du jour ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour vos reviews !**

(Certaines reviews deviennent de plus en plus longues, c'est très agréable à lire ! Un double-merci pour ces lecteurs-là !)

**55. Flower Power**

Lisbon et son équipe venaient de résoudre une enquête plutôt laborieuse dont la victime était un riche fleuriste, et la jeune femme venait de boucler son rapport. Elle le déposa à Hightower, discuta quelques minutes, remercia sa supérieure lorsque celle-ci la complimenta sur son travail, et rejoint Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt dans la grande pièce.

- Hightower est contente de notre travail, leur dit-elle. Où est Jane ? Déjà partit chercher les pizzas ?

- Non, il a dit qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il revenait dans dix minutes mais ça ne concernait pas les pizzas, répondit Cho.

- Alors je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Rigsby, enthousiaste.

Lisbon acquiesça, regarda s'éloigner son agent et posa ses yeux sur ses deux autres agents. Ils semblaient assez épuisés et avaient pourtant un air satisfait sur le visage, probablement du à leurs très bonnes actions durant tout l'enquête. Lisbon se sentait fière d'eux.

- Je reviens, leur dit-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Elle fouilla dans ses étagères et ses tiroirs à la recherche de ce paquet de chocolats tout neuf qu'elle avait mit de côté pour une occasion spéciale. Elle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle l'avait glissé dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau.

- Me revoilà ! dit Lisbon en rejoignant ses trois agents qui étaient à nouveau réunis. J'avais… ça dans mon bureau et je ne me sens pas de les manger toute seule alors…

Elle posa le paquet de chocolat sur la table et s'amusa en observa le regard brillant de Rigsby, qui avait déjà finit de commander les pizzas par téléphone.

- Et on en laisse pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle à son attention.

- Oui patron, répondit Rigsby en riant, vite suivit par ses deux amis.

- J'suis là ! S'écria une voix venant du couloir.

Les quatre agents firent volte-face et virent Jane entrer avec un bouquet de lys blancs dans les mains.

- J'me suis dit que même si le gérant du magasin de fleurs était mort, il fallait quand même faire tourner la boutique. Pour vous, mademoiselle Van Pelt, dit Jane en offrant cinq lys à l'agent.

- Oh ! Merci Jane !

Lisbon, Cho et Rigsby regardaient Jane en souriant, à la fois surpris et amusés par son geste. Le consultant observa Lisbon avec les cinq autres lys dans la main, puis il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hightower. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt lancèrent à Lisbon un regard d'incompréhension, se demandant bien pourquoi la seule femme qui méritait vraiment un joli bouquet n'avait rien eu. Jane réapparut soudainement les mains vides et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son équipe avait l'air sous le choc.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'offres pas de fleurs à Lisbon ? demanda Van Pelt d'un air intrigué.

- Oh, vous vouliez des fleurs, Lisbon ? demanda soudain Jane d'un air inquiet. Je me suis dit que ça ne vous intéresserait pas mais je me suis peut-être trompé.

Cho regarda Jane en souriant. Pour lui, le consultant réservait une autre surprise à sa supérieure.

- A moins que…, dit alors Jane d'un air mystérieux.

Il sourit, sortit de la pièce et revint les bras chargé d'un énorme bouquet de lys blancs.

- J'avais oublié celui-là !

Il tendit les fleurs à Lisbon, qui le regardait d'un air ébahit, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Waouh ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en examinant le bouquet. Il est gigantesque !

Jane la laissa s'en saisir mais ses petites mains maintenaient difficilement toutes les fleurs. Il contempla ses yeux brillants de bonheur et regarda ses coéquipiers en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien traverser leur esprit.

- Bien joué, lui dit Rigsby.

Van Pelt et Cho échangeaient un regard complice, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

- Il faut que je les mette dans un vase, je dois en avoir un dans mon bureau, déclara Lisbon en s'éloignant du groupe.

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur une étagère et glissa le bouquet dans le pot. Elle tenta d'installer les fleurs de façon à ce qu'elles aient toutes la place nécessaire et aperçut quelque chose de rouge au milieu du bouquet. Elle glissa sa main et en ressortit une magnifique rose rouge. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que la rose rouge signifiait « je t'aime » et son cœur s'emballa. La deuxième chose, c'était que le fleuriste avait du commettre une erreur en glissant cette rose au cœur des lys blancs. Elle mit de l'eau dans le vase mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Jane discutaient avec ses coéquipiers tout en se demandant si Lisbon avait trouvé la rose, et voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, il supposa que oui. Finalement, après d'interminables minutes, la jeune femme réapparut dans la pièce.

- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé un vase assez gros, annonça-t-elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers Jane et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas seulement la regarder mais qu'il essayait de déceler quelque chose dans son regard. Elle eut un bref instant d'hésitation pendant lequel elle baissa furtivement les yeux, mais ce fut juste assez pour que Jane comprenne qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Merci beaucoup, il est superbe, dit-elle en essayant de paraître détendue.

- Je vous en prie. On était en train de parler de la signification des fleurs, ajouta le consultant.

« Oh non », pensa Lisbon.

- Ah oui ?

- Vous saviez que le lys blanc signifie la chasteté, l'élégance, la richesse, l'honneur, le sacré, et quoi ? demanda Van Pelt.

- La beauté, répondit Jane.

- Eh bien, ça en fait des choses.

- Le seule truc que j'connais, déclara Rigsby, c'est que la rose rouge veut dire « je t'aime ». Après, moi, les fleurs…

Lisbon avala sa salive de travers. Elle esquissa tant bien que mal un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace tout en évitant le regard de Jane.

- Oh ! Le livreur de pizza !

Rigsby accourut auprès du livreur, suivit par Van Pelt et Cho qui étaient tout autant affamés que lui. Lisbon resta appuyée sur le bureau à côté de Jane.

- Je ne vous avais pas oubliée, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle pour capter son regard.

- C'est une bonne idée le blanc, ça éclaircit un peu mon bureau.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Jane.

Lisbon plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

- Si, c'est juste que… il y avait une rose rouge dans le bouquet que vous m'avez offert.

- Je sais, oui, répondit simplement Jane.

La jeune femme sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'accélérer mais cette fois-ci, le regard intensément bleu que Jane posa sur elle lui donna le vertige.

- Patron, un morceau de pizza ?

Elle n'entendit pas la question, fixa Jane encore quelques secondes puis finit par détourner les yeux en rougissant.

- Vous voulez un morceau de pizza ?

Est-ce qu'elle voulait un morceau de pizza ? La question n'était pas très compliquée mais les sauts périlleux de son estomac l'empêchaient de trouver une réponse appropriée.

- Je…

- Oui, Lisbon, vous voulez un morceau de pizza, l'aida Jane. Et moi aussi, s'il-te-plait, Cho.

L'asiatique saisit deux parts dans le carton et les tendit à Jane et Lisbon.

- Merci, réussit à articuler Lisbon.

- Merci, Cho.

Le consultant mordit avidement dans sa part de pizza et jeta un œil sur sa supérieure qui tenait sa part comme si c'était un objet dont elle ignorait les caractéristiques.

- Ça se mange, Lisbon. Comme ça, lui expliqua-t-il en croquant dans la pizza.

Un vrai sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lisbon et elle commença à manger. Elle ramènerait la rose chez elle, la mettrait dans un joli vase tout fin et la poserait sur sa table de salon, là où elle aurait tout le temps de la contempler en silence.

- Oh, des chocolats ! s'exclama alors Jane en s'emparant de la boîte. Qui a apporté ça ? C'est aphrodisiaque le chocolat, c'est toi, Rigsby ?

- Non ! Pourquoi tu m'associes au mot aphrodisiaque ? s'indigna celui-ci.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- C'est moi.

Jane se retourna et envoya un grand sourire à Lisbon.

- Tiens, je n'aurais pas osé vous associer au mot aphrodisiaque… Mais vous cachez sûrement bien votre jeu…

La jeune femme lui arracha la boîte des mains et la reposa sur la table.

- Vous êtes interdit de chocolats jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- On devrait faire des gens en chocolat, proposa le consultant en ignorant la remarque de sa supérieure. Une Lisbon en chocolat, taille réelle, ce serait drôle !

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce serait doublement aphrodisiaque, marmonna Jane en la regardant se lécher les doigts pour enlever la sauce tomates qu'elle s'était mise partout.

La jeune femme croisa le regard de Jane et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle arrêta de se lécher les doigts et prit une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer devant les yeux amusés du reste de l'équipe.

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, c'est vrai, vous êtes belle comme un cœur, Lisbon ! déclara Jane en reprenant un morceau de pizza. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour le plaisir de vous voir rougir, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille…, gémit Lisbon.

- D'accord ! D'accord… Oh, les femmes…

Le consultant échangea un regard complice avec les deux autres hommes du groupe et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Lisbon. Elle venait de s'emparer du paquet de chocolat et s'acharnait dessus pour l'ouvrir. Une fois qu'elle eut déchiqueté le paquet, elle en sortit un chocolat rectangulaire et mordit dedans de façon sensuelle mais pas trop, juste assez pour attirer son œil. Il la regarda d'un air ahuris et Lisbon se mit à rire, devant les yeux étonnés des autres membres de l'équipe qui n'avaient pas suivit la scène.

- Aguicheuse…

- Vous l'avez bien cherché.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne soit pas seuls…

- Vous aussi parce que je suis armée.

- Mes armes sont différentes mais j'en ai aussi.

- Encore faut-il que vous sachiez vous en servir…

Jane chercha quelque chose à répliquer mais contrairement à d'habitude, il était à court d'idées. Probablement parce que contrairement à d'habitude, Lisbon se défendait bien et sans hésitation.

- Vainqueur : agent Lisbon, annonça Van Pelt.

- Merci, Van Pelt.

- Je vous ai laissé gagner, dit Jane.

- Mauvais joueur. Tenez, prenez des chocolats pour vous consoler, proposa Lisbon en lui tendant le paquet.

- Non, j'en ai plus envie...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Van Pelt d'un air fataliste.

- Oh, les hommes…


	56. Acte I, scène 1 : 'Action' !

**C'est étrange, pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu sur 'Flower Power', vous semblez très enthousiastes ! C'est peut-être la tension sexuelle qui existe dans les dialogues et dans le langage du corps qui a rendu cette scène spéciale, je n'sais pas trop. J'vais réfléchir à d'autres scènes dans ce style ^^**

**En attendant, comme je suis de très bonne humeur (oui, maman a racheté du Nutella donc sur une échelle de 1 à 10, mon moral est à 10 !), je vous en poste une autre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**56. Acte I, scène 1 : 'Action !'**

- Ce Minch est complètement dingue… Comment a-t-il pu emballer autant de femmes ? S'étonna Van Pelt en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, marmonna Rigsby, un biscuit à la main.

Appuyée contre le plan de travail, Lisbon esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous rappelle que la plupart d'entre elles ont précisé qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser, cru-t-elle bon de rappeler.

- Oui mais même…

Assis dans un coin de la cuisine avec son thé à la main, Jane poussa un soupir et regarda Rigsby d'un air dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lisbon. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Jane ?

Le consultant se mit debout et haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était évident.

- Il suffit de mentir, de prétendre être tombé amoureux, de faire un ou deux compliments et le tour est joué. Mais c'est tout à fait malsain, immoral et hypocrite comme technique.

- Parce que tu crois que ça suffit pour séduire une femme ? s'indigna Van Pelt.

- Regardez-moi ça, déclara Lisbon. Ça se prend pour un Don Juan des temps modernes.

Elle observa la réaction de Jane tout en avalant sa dernière goutte de café. Jane le scruta quelques secondes puis à son tour, il finit sa tasse de thé et la posa dans l'évier.

- Ok, faisons un essai.

- Comment ça, un essai ? S'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme.

- Tu veux embrasser Lisbon ? demanda Van Pelt en souriant.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là. On va faire un jeu de rôle, je fais Don Juan, vous faites Lisbon, déclara Jane à l'intention de sa supérieure.

- Non, je ne joue pas à votre jeu.

- Très bien, vous êtes bien dans votre rôle, c'est parfait.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé mais au fond d'elle, elle se demandait dans quoi exactement est-ce qu'elle s'était aventurée, et surtout, comment elle allait s'en sortir.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Lisbon ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue dans cette si belle robe, vous êtes superbe, déclara Jane en s'approchant d'elle.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez jouer avec vos autres copains, Jane, proposa Lisbon en désignant Rigsby et Van Pelt de la tête.

- Oh, je vois, je vous embête.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau…

- Vous savez, la première fois que je vous ai vu, je vous ai observée pendant des minutes entières avant d'oser m'approcher pour faire connaissance. Je n'arrivais pas détacher mon regard de votre visage…

Le sourire de Lisbon s'affaissa légèrement.

- Regarde, Rigsby, déclara Jane comme s'il faisait un aparté dans son rôle, ça commence à prendre…

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Lisbon.

- Je vous jure que vous aviez captivé mon attention d'une façon étonnante ce jour-là. Vous êtes apparue devant mes yeux comme un rayon de soleil au milieu d'un bois sombre.

- Oh, vous devriez vous lancer dans la poésie lyrique, vous feriez un carton.

- Vous êtes la seule et unique femme qui sachiez m'inspirer autant, avoua Jane en se plaçant face à Lisbon.

Ils étaient séparés par une trentaine de centimètre et la jeune femme commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre le faux et le vrai dans les paroles de Jane.

- Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? demanda le consultant en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lisbon.

- Non, pour mon plus grand bonheur, répondit celle-ci d'un ton sec.

- J'aimerais…enfin…

Lisbon retrouva tout à coup le côté timide du consultant et elle cru se perdre dans son regard bleu.

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'accorder une chance ? Je dois dire que… mon cœur n'a pas battu aussi vite depuis longtemps, déclara Jane en détournant le regard comme s'il était gêné par la situation.

Derrière lui, Van Pelt se sentait mal pour Lisbon mais elle souriait de toutes ses dents et à côté d'elle, Rigsby observait la scène d'un air béat, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Jane, tout ça ce sont des paroles, dit Lisbon dans un sourire, aucune femme ne peut tomber dans ce panneau.

- Oh…, marmonna Jane d'un air déçu. Je suis un peu triste que vous ne me croyiez pas sincère, Lisbon.

'Lisbon' ? Comment ça, 'Lisbon' ? Dans son rôle de Don Juan, c'était 'mademoiselle Lisbon' qu'il était sensé l'appeler. Alors quoi ? Il était de nouveau Jane le consultant ou était-il encore Don Juan ? Jane repéra le trouble dans les yeux de sa supérieure.

- Je suis tombé sous le charme la dernière fois que je vous ai vue et aujourd'hui, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous, Lisbon. Toutes mes pensées se bousculent, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme sans quitter son regard remplis de questions et s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres de sa bouche.

- Vous êtes supposée me stopper, Lisbon, murmura-t-il comme s'il lui soufflait la prochaine ligne de son texte.

La jeune femme sembla soudainement se rappeler de la méthode pour respirer.

- C'est 'mademoiselle Lisbon', précisa-t-elle alors que ses joues devenaient rouges. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut verser un seau d'eau glacée sur Don Juan, s'il vous plait ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane et il se recula légèrement.

- Coupez ! cria-t-il. C'est bon, Rigsby ? T'as compris ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

- Ça allait presque marcher ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Eh bien voyons…, marmonna Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça _allait_ marcher, corrigea le consultant. Mais j'avais dit que je m'arrêterais avant le baiser alors…

- Ça n'allait pas marcher, Don Juan.

Jane se retourna vers Lisbon et plongea son regard dans le sien en fronçant les sourcils somme s'il essayait de lire en elle. Il fit un pas en avant et la vit se raidir subrepticement.

- Ça allait marcher, lui dit-il sans quitter son regard.

- Non.

- Arrêtez, Lisbon, c'est moi qui vous ai soufflé la suite de votre texte...

Lisbon ne pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et à son grand soulagement, Cho entra dans la cuisine au même moment.

- Patron ?

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Minch veut vous voir.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est ni suspect, ni témoins, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire au CBI ?

- Si vous voulez un indice, ajouta Cho d'un air gêné, il a dit « Puis-je voir votre charmante patronne ? »

- Oh ! s'exclama Jane. Allez-y Lisbon, vous êtes bien entraînée, maintenant ! Souvenez-vous de la réplique avec le saut d'eau glacé, c'était super.

Lisbon s'empourpra et se tourna vers Cho d'un air embêté.

- Dites-lui que je suis sur le terrain.

- Ok, répondit l'asiatique en sortant de la cuisine.

Lisbon se retourna et vit que Jane l'observait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Ça n'allait pas marcher, répéta-t-elle une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine.

- Ça allait marcher, la contredit Jane.

Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux autres agents en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ça allait marcher, approuva Rigsby.

- Grace ? Solidarité féminine, tu penses que ça n'allait pas marcher, tenta de deviner Jane.

Van Pelt se mordit la lèvre en souriant puis elle déclara d'un air embêté :

- Je crois que ça allait marcher…

Elle se leva, regarda Jane d'un air amusé et sortit de la cuisine en croisant les doigts pour que le consultant n'aille pas répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire à Lisbon.


	57. Bilan sentimental

**Quand je lis vos reviews, je ressemble à ça XD ou encore à ça =D, ou même à ça ^^**

**Et des fois, cinq minutes après avoir lu vos reviews, je suis toujours comme ça : **

_**Alors tout simplement : Merci.**_

**Et bonne lecture, évidemment…**

**Ricky2freime : **Je peux te retourner la question : quand est-ce que tu feras quelque chose de mauvais ? =D Merci beaucoup, c'est bon à savoir que la scène de Robin des bois est cinématographique, je vais envoyer ma maquette à Bruno Heller ^^ J'ai fait clémentine/Nutella en dessert ce soir, je te le conseille fortement, c'est du moral niveau 11 !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Alors là, si mes scènes coupées peuvent donner envie de regarder Mentalist, je les publie en livre et je les vends partout dans le monde XD Non, je plaisante… Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça ! T'adore de plus en plus ? Arrête, je suis en stress pour poster les autres maintenant, tu me mets la barre haute ! Merci beaucoup de me laisser des si gentils commentaires !

**Silhara** : J'espère que cette fois-ci t'es pas venue toute la journée pour regarder si j'avais posté une scène parce que là, j'ai vraiment attendue la fin de journée ^^ Merci pour tes compliments ! Bon, je vais essayer d'en faire une que personne n'aime… Faudrait que je mette genre Jane en couple avec Hightower par exemple (ou même Kristina Frye) et Lisbon avec heu… son voisin de palier qui serait un pur macho. Je recevrais des tomates pourries dans la figure, là, non ? XD

**Izarra-sub** : Merci ! Eh bien oui, bien sûr qu'elle en redemande, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lisbon devrait se priver d'un baiser ^^ T'es pas d'accord ?

**mymy** : Moi aussi je me demande comment après autant d'histoires, j'ai encore des idées ? Faudra que je me pose la question un jour, si j'ai le temps XD Le fait que tu cherches le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire est déjà un magnifique compliment implicite en lui-même, merci ! Et encore merci !

**Someone** : Et c'est pour moi un réel plaisir de les écrire alors si on est tous contents, pourquoi s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? =) Merci pour tes compliments.

**janeandteresa** : Merci ! Et surtout, merci pour ta fidélité, je te vois scènes après scènes, ça fait plaisir.

**Plume d'Ocre** : Désolée de t'avoir fait tomber de ta chaise ^^ J'espère que tu t'en remets ! Non je n'ai pas vu le film Robin des bois mais je le regarderai sûrement un jour parce que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette Robin des bois. Pour le coup du 'joli flingue', j'me suis dit que le compliment qui pouvait flatter Lisbon, c'était quelque chose en rapport avec son métier, avec son côté 'femme d'action' d'où le joli flingue ! Merci tout plein pour tes review !

**Pasca** : Le joli flingue a eu du succès parmi mes lecteurs on dirait ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Merci de laisser une 'trace de ton passage' !

**Calypsoh** : J'aime bien Madeleine mais j'aime bien aussi mettre en avant le côté Jane&Lisbon contre Madeleine, c'est toujours drôle à imaginer et à écrire. Cette phrase que tu as écrite à propos de Jane : « Rendre simple ce qui est compliqué mais compliqué ce qu'est facile », c'est exactement ce que je pense ! Pour lui, la rose rouge sert surtout à déstabiliser Lisbon, ce n'était pas forcément une déclaration, à chacun de le voir comme bon lui semble. Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours intéressantes à lire !

**Simon-baker-06** : MEEERRRCCCIII ! Tu vas voir, la prochaine scène est plutôt du genre 'chou', 'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Excellente remarque, je fais souvent gagner Jane, c'est pas bien. Faut que je fasse gagner Lisbon plus souvent ! XD Merci pour ta review.

**LAurore** : Merci ! La scène qui suit est plutôt du genre 'monologue',jj'espère que les répliques te plairont aussi !

**57. Bilan sentimental**

Jane se promenait dans les locaux du CBI en se dandinant légèrement pour bercer le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Un sourire collé aux lèvres, il redoutait l'arrivée de l'assistante sociale mais tentait de faire en sorte que ce petit être humain se sente bien.

- Et là, c'est Grace, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Elle est jolie, hein ? On a les plus belles femmes du monde, ici. Je trouve qu'elle porte très bien son prénom, pas toi ?

Le bébé porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à tosser ses doigts.

- Je te dirai bien de tenter ta chance avec elle mais tu vas te mettre Rigsby à dos. Rigsby, c'est lui là-bas. C'est un type formidable, il est super fort pour attraper les méchants ! Mais il est un peu comme toi, il a toujours faim…

Jane continua de bercer l'enfant en se déplaçant dans le couloir du CBI.

- Et la dame super sérieuse que tu vois dans ce bureau, c'est Madeleine. Elle a l'air impressionnant mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond. Elle aime bien notre équipe et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle ne virera pas notre chef, c'est moi qui te le dit.

- Ne l'hypnotise pas celui-là, il ne t'a rien fait.

Jane se retourna et se retrouva face à Cho, qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et cet homme, c'est l'agent Cho. Fais-lui un sourire.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel et retourna travailler à son bureau.

- Il a l'air bougon mais c'est un homme de confiance. Un ami de qualité. Et un flic hors pair ! Comme ça on dirait qu'il est insensible mais il a une petite amie donc ce n'est pas le cas. C'est parce qu'il a fait partie d'un gang, enfin bref, je te passe les détails. Allez, maintenant, je vais te présenter la cerise sur le gâteau, d'accord ?

Le consultant traversa un ou deux couloirs et se retrouva devant le bureau de Lisbon, qui était penchée en avant, relisant pour la énième fois le dossier en cours.

- Voici Lisbon. Tout est dans le nom. Lisbon.

Jane observa le bébé pour s'assurer qu'il regardait au bon endroit.

- Elle, c'est le contraire de Madeleine. Elle a un petit air inoffensif, je dirai même presque angélique, mais en réalité, c'est une dure ! Là, elle a l'air assez contrariée et ennuyée parce que tout ne se déroule pas comme elle le voudrait. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la tête qu'elle fait quand je fais une bêtise, je peux te l'assurer ! Elle est adorable, il faudrait que tu la vois sourire, ça te donnerait un aperçut de la vraie Lisbon, attends…

Le consultant se pencha légèrement et toqua à la vitre du bureau de sa supérieure. Celle-ci releva la tête et sourit en apercevant le bébé dans les bras de Jane, qui saisit la main du petit et l'agita comme s'il lui disait bonjour. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle répondit par un signe de la main, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son dossier.

- T'as vu ? C'est elle, Lisbon. Quand je dis quelque chose et qu'elle ne me croit pas, elle lève les yeux au ciel, et quand je lui dis des choses gênantes ou personnelles, elle a un peu tendance à rougir. Tu devrais voir ça, c'est assez drôle…

Lisbon releva la tête et aperçut les lèvres de Jane bouger alors qu'il parlait au bébé, puis il fit un grand sourire et croisa son regard.

- Oh, elle nous regarde encore. Fais comme moi, souris. Mais pas trop sinon elle va comprendre qu'on parle d'elle ou elle va croire qu'on prépare un mauvais coup. La voilà qui se lève, je crois qu'elle vient nous voir. Je vais essayer de la faire rougir pour que tu voies ça.

- Jane ? dit Lisbon en ouvrant la porte. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, Lisbon, tout va bien. Tu vois, elle s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta Jane à l'intention du bébé. Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'elle était adorable ? Hein ? Et je ne t'ai pas mentit, on a les plus belles femmes du monde au CBI, t'as vu ça ?

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle, c'est la plus belle. Regarde bien ses yeux, tu n'en verras plus des comme ça, murmura Jane en s'approchant de sa supérieure avec le bébé.

Il se pencha pour mettre le visage de l'enfant à hauteur de celui de Lisbon et découvrit avec satisfaction que les joues de la jeune femme s'empourpraient.

- Là, elle a les joues un peu rouges mais contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fait ses dents. Hein, Lisbon ?

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa supérieure qui détourna les yeux en souriant.

- J'ai du travail, s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Tu vois, ça marche à tous les coups ! C'était drôle, hein ? Oh, oh… Voilà l'assistante sociale. Tiens, pour une fois, elle ne fait pas trop peur.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis l'assistante sociale, madame Corser. Bonjour toi, chantonna la femme à l'intention du bébé. Bonjour, bonjour !

Jane sentit les muscles de son corps se détendre en constatant que l'assistante sociale semblait qualifiée pour son travail.

- Je suis Patrick Jane, consultant eu sein du CBI, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Enchantée. Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse avec l'agent Hightower et je reviens le chercher dans cinq minutes. Vous pouvez vous en occuper encore un peu ou vous préférez que je le prenne avec moi ?

- Allez-y, je m'en occupe, lui assura Jane. Le bureau de Madeleine est par là.

- Merci.

Une fois que la femme se fut éloignée, Jane se retourna vers le bureau de Lisbon et réalisa qu'elle avait observé la scène du début à la fin. Il lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant que tout se passait bien, et la jeune femme se remit au travail. Epuisé, le bébé appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du consultant

- Je dois dire que moi aussi je suis un peu triste que tu t'en ailles déjà, on s'entendait bien tous les deux. Quand je suis un peu triste, je regarde Lisbon depuis mon canapé ou depuis le sien, c'est un bon remède. Elle s'agite dans tous les sens et elle s'énerve en me voyant allongé à ne rien faire, ça me met de bonne humeur…

Jane resta ainsi, berçant l'enfant jusqu'à ce que l'assistante sociale revienne. Il déposa le bébé dans les bras accueillants de la femme et les regarda entrer dans l'ascenseur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'attache aussi vite à ces petits êtres humains alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir les laisser partir avec un inconnu ? Peu importe, le plus important était que l'enfant se soit sentit bien et en sécurité le peu de temps où il avait été avec lui.

- Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est avec une inconnue alors les premières minutes sont toujours un peu difficiles…

- Je parlais de vous, l'interrompit Lisbon.

- Oh, répondit Jane d'un air surpris. Eh bien oui, tout va bien.

- Vous savez, c'est un bébé, il a toutes les chances d'être adopté, de tomber dans une famille géniale, de grandir et de devenir consultant au sein de la police, lui dit la jeune femme pour tenter de le faire sourire.

Jane haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire, peu convaincu par les paroles de sa supérieure.

- Vous êtes triste ? lui demande-t-elle.

- Un peu.

Jane se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, lui posant une question silencieuse.

- D'accord, céda Lisbon en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour retourner lire son rapport, vous pouvez vous allonger sur mon canapé et me regarder travailler…

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jane alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de sa supérieure et refermait la porte derrière lui.


	58. Fort Très fort

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'ai très peu de temps parce que j'étais en stage cette semaine (je veux être prof de maths donc j'ai fait cours à des élèves de 2ndes pour la première fois) et j'ai une trentaine de copies à corriger ! Donc pas de réponses aux reviews cet après-midi, désolée.**

**En plus, j'ai un cours particulier à donner de 16h30 à 18h30, bref en résumé, si j'ai le temps (c'est fort possible après 20h00), je vous poste autre chose ce soir. (Autre chose = mini-scène ou OS à part…)**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

**58. Fort. Très fort.**

Avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, Lisbon planta son ongle dans l'orange qui se trouvait sur son bureau et elle commença à l'éplucher. Au départ, la peau se décolla difficilement puis petit à petit, elle réussit à enlever des plus gros morceaux. Elle arracha le dernier bout avec satisfaction et entreprit d'écarter le fruit en deux pour le séparer en quartiers, alors que des gouttes coulaient le long de ses poignets. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle était venue plus tôt pour compléter ses dossiers inachevés et elle avait prévu de manger un petit déjeuner consistant. Pas une orange. Mais elle était seule dans les bureaux du CBI et le dernier dossier sur lequel elle travaillait l'agaçait au plus haut point, aussi avait-elle décidé qu'elle avait le droit de s'accorder une pause et de manger ce qui lui faisait envie. Elle mit le premier quartier d'orange dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux en savourant le délicieux jus qui faisant danser ses papilles.

- Vous avez planté vos ongles dans mon épaule comme vous venez de les planter dans cette malheureuse orange.

Lisbon sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en faisant disparaître de son visage le sourire qu'elle arborait quelque secondes plus tôt. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes.

- Jane ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

- J'ai dormi ici. Enfin, là-haut…

La jeune femme se redressa et observa Jane dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout en mangeant un deuxième quartier d'orange.

- Vous voulez voir ce que vous m'avez fait ? proposa Jane en indiquant son épaule du doigt.

- La seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est vous attraper avant que vous ne vous fassiez renverser par une voiture ! Si vous ne marchiez pas le nez en l'air et les cheveux au vent, vous auriez remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de passage piéton là où vous aviez l'intention de traverser la route…

Jane sourit et s'avança dans le bureau de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Je sais, je vous embête. Mais les griffures que vous m'avez infligées sont douloureuses, regardez ça.

Il enleva sa veste et entrouvrit sa chemise pour découvrir son épaule. Lisbon grimaça en voyant la trace de ses ongles dans la chair de Jane.

- Effectivement, ça a l'air douloureux… Mais je ne me sens pas obligée de m'excuser pour autant, je vous ai quasiment sauvé la vie.

- En me blessant. Vous auriez pu simplement attraper mon bras…

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, déclara Lisbon en mangeant un autre morceau de fruit, mais la prochaine fois, je me contenterai de m'asseoir sur le trottoir avec un sachet de pop-corn et je regarderai la voiture vous réduire en bouillie.

- Oh, retirez tout de suite ce que vous avez dit ! fit semblant de s'indigner Jane en se mettant debout.

- Sûrement pas ! répliqua Lisbon en se levant à son tour.

Elle mit dans sa bouche un autre morceau d'orange.

- Si vous ne retirez pas ce que vous avez dit, je montre ma blessure à tout le monde.

- Alors tout le monde saura avec quel acharnement je vous ai sauvé la vie ! D'ailleurs, les gens risquent de m'en vouloir pour ça…

Jane contourna le bureau de Lisbon et se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

- Si vous ne retirez pas ce que vous avez dit, je montre ma blessure en disant que vous m'avez sauvagement blessée alors que nous faisions l'amour.

Lisbon s'étrangla presque avec son morceau d'orange et ses joues s'empourprèrent comme jamais.

- Ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes cinglé ! C'est du nom respect envers votre supérieure !

- Et vous avez l'intention d'en référer à Hightower ? demanda malicieusement Jane.

Coincée, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois sans qu'un mot n'en sorte.

- Retirez ce que vous avez dit à propos du pop-corn.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et s'empara d'un autre quartier d'orange.

- Vous n'oserez pas dire ça, déclara-t-elle avant de mordre dans le fruit, dont le jus coula le long de son bras.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de le dire, il suffit de regarder ces griffures pour s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi… Donnez-moi ce dernier quartier d'orange et on est quitte.

- On est quitte ? C'est une blague, j'espère ! Je vous sauvé ai sauvé la vie, vous devriez vous mettre à genoux et me remercier ! Vous voyez ce morceau d'orange ? Regardez-le bien parce que vous n'allez pas le voir longtemps.

Elle mit le morceau de fruit dans sa bouche et le savoura encore plus que les précédents.

- Hey ! s'indigna Jane.

- Il est encore meilleur que les autres, dit Lisbon en souriant. Et entraînez-vous à marcher sur des passages piétons !

- Bon… Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai une rumeur à répandre, moi.

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut lorsque le consultant franchit la porte de son bureau sans se retourner. S'il avait réellement l'intention de raconter qu'elle l'avait blessé pendant leurs prétendus ébats, elle allait se retrouver dans une posture très inconfortable. Elle se rassit derrière son bureau, trouva un mouchoir et se nettoya les mains et la bouche pour se remettre au travail. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors à la volée et Jane entra un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tenez, dit-il en déposant un paquet emballé sur le bureau. C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir 'sauvé la vie' comme vous dites.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds tellement elle était surprise. Autant le comportement de Jane une minute plus tôt lui avait parut tout à fait normal, autant cet instant lui paraissait surréaliste.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?

- Euh… Si, bien sûr, répondit-elle en prenant le petit paquet dans ses mains. C'est fragile ?

- Non, c'est solide.

Elle secoua la boîte près de son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça c'est bien les femmes… Elles ont un paquet dans les mains qui n'attend que d'être ouvert mais elles passent d'abord plusieurs minutes à se poser cette stupide question : 'qu'est-ce que c'est ?'.

Lisbon fit un grand sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane.

- J'appréhende un peu l'ouverture de ce paquet, figurez-vous.

- Ah bon ? demanda Jane innocemment.

- Oui, répondit Lisbon en se levant et en contournant son bureau pour aller fermer la porte. Si ça se trouve, c'est une bombe et vous allez courir en dehors de mon bureau juste avant qu'elle n'explose alors pour commencer, je vais rester plantée ici pour vous empêcher de sortir.

Agréablement surpris par la réaction de sa supérieure, Jane se rapprocha d'elle sans quitter ses yeux verts.

- J'assume, dit-il simplement.

Lisbon sentit son estomac la chatouiller lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était plus ou moins coincée entre la porte et son consultant. Elle baissa les yeux vers son paquet et commença à le déballer. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle espéra secrètement que ce ne soit pas une blague ridicule. Elle se retrouva avec une petite boîte en carton allongée dans les mains. Elle regarda Jane en fronçant les sourcils, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle avait des doutes.

- Ouvrez-la.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et laissa tomber dans sa main l'objet tant mystérieux. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Oh ! Enfoiré ! Un coupe-ongle ? Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !

Devant l'hilarité de Jane, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'énerver, aussi fit-elle un mixte des deux.

- Vous me le paierez, je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

Malgré l'agacement qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres, comme si finalement, le cadeau lui plaisait. Devant elle, Jane se moquait ouvertement en montrant l'objet du doigt et en riant.

- Prenez-en soin, je l'ai payé cher, ajouta-t-il en reprenant un peu son sérieux.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que vous l'avez acheté deux dollars dans un vide-grenier !

- Bon d'accord. Trois dollars cinquante…

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel puis un peu gênée d'être bloquée entre la porte et Jane, elle voulut se décaler sur la droite pour rejoindre son bureau. Cependant, Jane la retint par les bras et l'en empêcha. Une nouvelle fois, son estomac se tortilla légèrement.

- Quoi ?

Jane plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

- J'ai un vrai cadeau pour vous.

Un frisson traversa le dos de la jeune femme et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Ne pouvant lâcher le regard du consultant, elle entrevit le poing de Jane sortir délicatement de sa poche et se positionner à droite de son visage, à hauteur de ses yeux. Puis il desserra son poing et quelque chose de brillant incita Lisbon à tourner son regard vers la droite. Une chaîne très fine en argent était suspendue à la main de Jane et au bout, un petit pendentif vert en forme de goutte d'eau scintillait dans la lumière du jour. Lisbon sentit de nouveau son cœur s'accélérer mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était dû ni à l'excitation, ni à l'appréhension.

- Il vous plait ? Je vous promets qu'il vaut plus que trois dollars cinquante.

Oui, pensa Lisbon, c'était même sûrement plus que trois-cent cinquante dollars. Mais elle supposa tout de même que la pierre était fausse.

- Vous ne dites rien ? demanda Jane en esquissant un sourire devant l'air béat de sa supérieure.

- Je… Je ne peux pas accepter, Jane…

- Oh non… Vous allez me faire le coup à chaque fois que je vous offre quelque chose ? fit-il en feignant d'être blessé.

- Non mais…

- Tournez-vous.

- Quoi ?

- Tournez-vous.

Lisbon fit un léger 'non' de la tête mais Jane insista en lui faisant signe de se retourner avec son doigt. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise et même si en temps normal elle contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions, la proximité de son subordonné l'en empêchait.

- Jane…

Le consultant ne la laissa pas finir. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras, l'éloigna de la porte et passa derrière elle. Lisbon leva les yeux et vit le pendentif descendre devant son visage puis elle sentit le bijou lui chatouiller le cou. Alors que Jane plaçait ses cheveux sur le côté et frôlait sa nuque en accrochant le fermoir du collier, elle sentit une chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le consultant revint se placer devant elle et l'observa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- C'est parfait, déclara-t-il, plutôt fier de son choix.

- Jane, vous ne pouvez pas offrir un cadeau d'une telle valeur à votre supérieure et moi, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Le sourire de Jane disparut et il poussa un léger soupir.

- Je voulais juste offrir un cadeau à une amie. Je ne suis pas en train d'acheter la gentillesse de ma supérieure.

- Je sais… Mais c'est un peu trop pour une histoire de passage piéton.

Lisbon fut surprise de voir un sourire réapparaître sur les lèvres de Jane.

- J'ai acheté ce pendentif il y a des semaines, Lisbon. Je cherchais juste une excuse pour vous l'offrir.

Elle détourna le regard et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

- Gardez-le. Ou je raconte tout pour les griffures…

Elle releva la tête et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est du chantage, l'informa-t-elle.

- Tout à fait. Alors ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais si on me demande d'où il vient, je ne peux pas dire qu'il vient de vous.

- Alors c'est d'accord ! Conclut Jane avec un grand sourire. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est un faux et que vous l'avez reçu en cadeau dans un coli.

- Pourquoi, c'est un vrai à quel point ? S'inquiéta Lisbon.

- La pierre est une vraie émeraude et la chaine, c'est de l'argent. Mais c'est trop tard, vous avez accepté de garder le bijou.

- C'est une vraie émeraude ?

- Et le coupe-ongles, c'est un vrai aussi. Il coupe vraiment les ongles, précisa Jane en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

- Jane, intervint Lisbon avant que l'instant ne soit rompu et qu'il n'aille s'allonger sur son canapé.

Le consultant se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude la sa supérieure.

- Merci, lui dit-elle finalement.

Il esquissa un sourire et contempla le joli tableau qu'il avait devant lui.

- Même si vous pensez le contraire, vous le méritez, Lisbon.

Il sortit du bureau et Lisbon se retrouva seule avec ses pensées, son collier et son coupe-ongles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, déjà, ce matin ? Ah oui, remplir des dossiers et manger un petit déjeuner consistant. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et appuya sa tête sur le dossier en fermant les yeux.

Décidemment, il l'avait manipulée du début à la fin. Il lui avait demandé de s'excuser pour les griffures. Indignation. Lui avait offert un coupe-ongles en lui faisant croire que c'était un cadeau exceptionnel. Surprise suivie d'un amusement mélangé à une légère déception. S'était ramené avec un pendentif somptueux. Bonheur et Embarras. Tout semblait calculé. Il était fort. Très fort.

Est-ce qu'elle méritait ce cadeau ? Elle méritait bien un 'merci' mais une vraie émeraude, elle en était beaucoup moins sûre. Elle sourit en repensant au moment où Jane avait attaché le collier dans sa nuque et à la bouffée de chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Fort. Très fort. Trop fort ?


	59. Candice

**J'espère sincèrement que celle-ci va vous plaira parce que je crois que c'est une de mes préférées. Elle doit être au moins dans mon top 3 !**

**C'est l'avant-dernière mini-scène. (Si on ne compte pas les bonus qui peuvent se rajouter petit à petit…). La 60****ème**** est plus longue et… plus… Jisbon que les 59 autres me semble-t-il.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et surtout : Merci !**

**59. Candice**

Assis au volant de sa voiture garée contre un trottoir, Jane installa l'oreillette et le micro et les mit en marche. La nuit était plutôt chaude et les lampadaires sensés éclairer cette sombre rue s'éteignaient pendant une fraction de secondes de temps à autres.

- Lisbon ? Vous m'entendez ?

_- Oui, Jane, attendez deux minutes._

Dans une petite pièce non loin de la voiture du consultant, Lisbon enfilait les vêtements qui devaient parfaire son attirail de prostituée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Du blush sur les joues, du rouge à lèvres, du noir sur les yeux, tout semblait parfait. Elle regarda une dernière fois la jupe courte en cuir rouge qu'elle portait et eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle détestait cette tenue, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais la jeune prostituée assassinée 'travaillait' sur ce trottoir donc le seul moyen de savoir quels étaient les hommes qui la payaient était de prendre sa place.

- _C'est bon, je crois que je suis prête_, dit-elle dans le micro en resserrant le bustier pour faire ressortir un peu sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux, Lisbon ?

- _Cho et Rigsby sont en planque de l'autre côté de la rue et vous êtes sensé ne pas me quitter des yeux et rester en contact avec moi alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et de toute façon, c'est notre dernière chance de coincer l'assassin._

- Vous avez votre arme ?

- _Oui, Jane, j'ai mon arme. Bon, je sors._

Jane observa la petite porte d'où Lisbon était sensée sortir mais il ne la vit pas. Il attendit encore quelques secondes puis s'impatienta.

- Vous sortez ou pas ?

- _Je vais sortir mais avant, promettez-moi de ne pas faire de commentaires sur ma tenue_.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, dit-il dans un sourire.

- _Jane_.

- Ok, ok, je ne dirai rien.

Finalement, la petite porte s'entrouvrit et Lisbon apparut sur ses talons hauts. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, accrocha son mini sac à main à son épaule et s'avança sur le trottoir d'une démarche mal assurée. Malgré la légère vulgarité de la tenue, Jane la trouva plutôt attendrissante, sans doute du au fait qu'il savait qu'elle ne supportait vraiment pas le rôle qu'elle était en train de jouer. Il décida de l'aider.

- Lisbon, je sais que vous m'avez demandé de ne rien dire mais si vous voulez vraiment passer pour une prostituée, il va falloir que vous trouviez une démarche plus… sûre de vous.

- _Je ne suis pas sûre de moi, je me sens mal là-dedans._

- Vous êtes ravissante, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- _Oh, la ferme, Jane._

La jeune femme l'entendit rire dans son oreillette et elle esquissa un sourire.

- Lisbon, j'ai une question.

_- Quoi, Jane ?_

- Vous avez vraiment votre arme sur vous, là ?

- _Oui_.

- Mais… elle est où ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jane qui entendit rire sa supérieure au creux de son oreille.

- _Croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas le savoir…_

- Oh… Bien. Euh… vous avez prit les chewing-gums que je vous ai donné ?

- _Oui, ils sont dans mon sac._

- Mâchez-en un, ça fait tout de suite plus…

- _Vulgaire_, le coupa Lisbon en sortant un chewing-gum de son sac.

- Je voulais juste dire que ça vous donne un air plus confiant, un peu plus d'assurance.

- _Génial_.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Lisbon conversa avec Cho et Rigsby pour faire un rapide bilan de la situation, puis une voiture débarqua du coin de la rue et s'arrêta à hauteur de Lisbon. Concentré sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui, Jane remit en marche le micro pour entendre la conversation.

- _Z'êtes nouvelle_ ? demanda une voix d'homme.

- _Pas dans le métier, mais je suis la nouvelle du coin, oui,_ répondit Lisbon.

Comme Jane s'y était attendu, le fait d'être dans le feu de l'action et d'être face à un potentiel meurtrier avait rendu toute son assurance à Lisbon.

- _Z'appelez comment_ ?

- _Candice, pour vous servir…_

- Candice ? murmura Jane dans l'oreillette de Lisbon.

- _Candice ? Eh bien, montez Candice._

Lisbon ouvrit la porte côté passager et monta dans la voiture sans se faire prier. Si ce type était l'assassin de la jeune fille, elle le saurait bien assez vite.

Jane démarra sa voiture et suivit discrètement le SUV qui suivait Lisbon. Dans son oreille, la conversation se poursuivait.

- _T'es là pour remplacer Rosa_ ?

- Dites-lui 'Oui, mais je ne veux pas finir comme elle.', indiqua Jane.

_- Ouais… Mais j'veux pas finir comme elle._

- _Si tu te comportes bien, t'auras pas de soucis ma jolie. C'est comme ça que ça marche._

- Il cherche déjà la confrontation alors mettez-vous de son côté, Lisbon. Dites-lui que vous êtes bien contente que Rosa ne soit plus là, quelque chose dans le genre.

- _C'est toi qui l'as tuée_ ?

- _Quoi_ ? S'inquiéta l'homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Jane d'une voix anxieuse.

- _Si c'est toi qui l'as tuée, j'te fais un petit truc gratuit pour te remercier_.

Lisbon vit l'homme sourire de toutes ses dents jaunes et elle eut envie de lui écraser la tête contre le volant.

- _C'est moi qui l'ai tuée_, répondit l'homme.

- _Ouais… mais il me faut une preuve_, renchérit Lisbon en mâchouillant son chewing-gum.

- _Comme quoi_ ?

- _Comme… j'sais pas moi… un truc qui fera que je serai sûre que c'est toi qui l'as butée, tu vois…_

- Vous êtes parfaite ! s'exclama Jane, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Lisbon.

- _Prends mon portable dans ma poche, jolie Candice. Et regarde la vidéo qui s'appelle 'B1'_.

- _Ok…_

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

L'assassin était menotté et Cho le forçait à entrer dans le SUV en lui indiquant ses droits. Rigsby était au volant et attendait que son collègue ait terminé pour se rendre au CBI. Toutes les preuves étaient dans le téléphone portable et le meurtrier allait en prendre pour un bon nombre d'années.

- Bien joué, Candice ! Déclara Jane en rejoignant Lisbon qui venait de jeter son chewing-gum à la poubelle.

- Vos machins sont dégueulasses...

- Oh, vous êtes vulgaire…

Lisbon sourit et marcha en direction de la voiture de Jane.

- Vous me ramenez dans cette petite pièce que je puisse remettre mes vrais vêtements ?

- Allons-y, dit Jane en retournant s'installer au volant.

Les deux portes claquèrent et il démarra sa vieille DS bleue ciel.

- J'ai eu peur quand vous lui avez demandé s'il l'avait tué mais j'ai eu tort. C'était très bien amené, avoua-t-il.

- Merci. J'ai quand même suivit votre conseil, je me suis mise de son côté.

- Prenez ça, dit-il en lui indiquant une couverture qui se trouvait sur sa banquette arrière. Couvrez-vous le temps qu'on arrive.

- Oh, c'est gentil mais ça va. Il ne fait pas si froid.

Jane s'arrêta à un feu rouge et sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il semblait gêné.

- Lisbon… Je suis un gentleman et vous êtes sans doute la personne que je respecte le plus au monde alors depuis le début de la soirée, j'essaie de ne pas vous regarder. Mais si vous pouviez m'aider en mettant cette couverture sur vous, ce serait vraiment très gentil et compréhensif de votre part.

La jeune femme sentit tout à coup son cœur s'agiter et ses joues s'empourprer, et malgré le fait qu'elle ait soudainement très chaud, elle accepta le compromis.

- Désolée, je… Désolée, dit-elle en saisissant la couverture et en l'installant sur elle.

- Ce n'est rien, déclara Jane en poursuivant sa route. C'était à gauche ou tout droit, là ?

- Tout droit, c'est la rue d'après.

- D'accord.

Jane laissa passer un piéton puis il s'engagea dans la rue suivante.

- Je vous attends dans la voiture, dit-il en se garant devant la petite porte.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Lisbon pour ressortir en jean, tee-shirt et veste, un sachet avec ses autres vêtements dans la main. Elle entra dans la voiture et soupira de soulagement.

- Ah… Je me sens mieux, déclara-t-elle en sortant du démaquillant et des cotons de son sac.

Elle baissa le petit miroir au dessus d'elle et s'apprêta à se démaquiller.

- Non, lui dit soudain Jane en posant une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de verser le produit sur le coton.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime bien, c'est joli.

Il démarra la voiture, vérifia que personne n'arrivait et s'engagea sur la route. Lisbon haussa les épaules et rangea son démaquillant sans se poser plus de questions. La nuit avait été assez fatigante comme ça.

- C'était à vous ces vêtements ?

- En fait, j'ai acheté la jupe hier, en début d'après-midi. Je ne pense pas la remettre un jour sauf peut-être pour un cas de force majeur comme celui-là.

- Et le bustier ?

Lisbon aurait préféré qu'il se concentre sur la jupe qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment et surtout, qui ne lui correspondait pas.

- Il est à moi.

Elle se sentait terriblement gênée mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter.

- Je vous préfère comme ça, dit alors Jane en lui souriant.

- Moi aussi.

- Quoique la robe que vous portez lors des galas super chiants vous va bien aussi. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui.

- Vous pensez qu'il y en a encore pour longtemps avec ce type, cette nuit ?

- Non, on l'interrogera demain, il faut juste que je signe des papiers pour qu'il soit placé en cellule, ce ne sera pas long. Un quart d'heure tout au plus.

- Super ! Je meurs de faim, pas vous ? Ça vous dit un sandwich juste après ?

- Va pour un sandwich, je crève de faim aussi.

Jane reprit la route principale et accéléra un peu.

- Candice, hein ?

Lisbon le regarda en souriant. Elle avait choisit ce nom parce que ça lui rappelait les sucreries Candy.

- C'est charmant… Candice…, répéta Jane. Oui, c'est doux, c'est… sucré. Candice…

- Tout le contraire de moi ! déclara fièrement Lisbon.

- Ça, c'est ce que vous voulez nous faire croire…

- Oh… Vous pensez que je peux être douce et sucrée ? Erreur fatale…

Jane quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes et jeta un regard en coin sur Lisbon en souriant du coin de la bouche.

- Quoi ? dit celle-ci d'un ton nonchalant.

- Oh rien…

- Je ne suis pas douce et sucrée !

Jane soupira en secouant la tête.

- Si, vous l'êtes…

- Certainement pas.

- Oh si, vous l'êtes…

- Bien, j'ai changé d'avis, je n'irai pas manger de sandwich avec vous.

- On parie ?

- Les paris, c'est bon pour les gens doux et sucrés…

Jane se mit à rire en entrant sur le parking du CBI. Il sortit de la voiture vite suivit par Lisbon qui trottina jusqu'à l'entrée pour mettre à jour ses papiers au plus vite et pouvoir manger quelque chose. Elle pourrait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait un côté doux et sucré qui d'ailleurs ne le laissait pas indifférent.


	60. Restez sur moi Je suis là

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser des reviews

Faisons un petit tour d'horizon, allons-y dans l'ordre dé-alphabétique (pour changer):

**Zimra David, Tara Baxter Cullen, Sweetylove30, Someone, simon-baker-06, Silhara, ShaiArg, s-damon-s, Ricky2freime, Prisci, Plume d'Ocre, Pasca, Ondatra Zibethicus, Nono2b, NinaixStory, Mystic-Dream, mymy, Mxelle Juuw, MlleMiuIris, MlleHuddyAddict, , Mini, Marion, MandyNormande, Luciole, LittleMissFiercfe, lectrice, Lealily, LAurore, lapetiotesouris, janeandteresa, Izarra-sub, Gavroche31, ewiliane, Eponyme, emmaxjane, Ellana17, cleem, chizuru300, CaramelLove, Calypsoh, Calleigh Watson, BellaLara, Afterglow04, aerogirl84, Acokanthera, Ablusteryday.**

Merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutien, vos compliments, et toute l'énergie que vous me fournissez !

**Et un remerciement plus particulier à Someone, simon-baker-06, LittleMissFierce, lapetiotesouris, MlleMiuIris et Mxelle Juuw qui m'ont laissé entre 20 et 30 reviews chacun !**

**A janeandteresa qui m'en a laissé 37 !**

**Et un immense merci au top 3 :**

_**Médaille d'or :**__** Silhara (59 reviews pour 59 histoires ! Imbattable !)**_

_**Médaille d'argent :**__** Plume d'Ocre (49 reviews)**_

_**Médaille de bronze :**__** sweetylove30 (44 reviews)**_

**Et pour le mot de la fin : merci beaucoup à Afterglow04 qui veut bien essayer de m'aider à traduire cette longue fanfiction en anglais.**

_**PS : Ne pleurez pas, ne vous suicidez pas, je vous en supplie ! Je continue d'écrire ! (Je ne veux être responsable de la déchéance de personne **_**=D**_**) Il y aura des bonus ^^**_

**60. Restez sur moi. Je suis là**

Lisbon raccrocha son téléphone et tourna son visage blanc vers celui de Cho.

- RedJohn est mort.

- Mort comme… mort ?

- Les médecins disent que son cœur a lâché.

- L'enfoiré, marmonna Cho en secouant la tête. J'ai prié tous les jours depuis trois mois pour qu'il sorte de son coma et aille croupir en prison.

Il releva la tête vers sa supérieure et tenta de déceler ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Vous voulez que j'aille le dire aux autres ?

- Oui, vas-y Cho, répondit Lisbon en se laissant choir sur son canapé.

- Ça va, vous ?

- Ça va aller…

Cho se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de refermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa supérieure.

- Il vous a promit qu'il reviendrait. Il le fera, patron.

Surprise que son agent ait comprit ce qui la tourmentait, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire et acquiesça.

- Je sais…

Trois mois. Trois mois jour pour jour que Jane était partit du CBI, partit de Sacramento, partit là où personne ne le retrouverait. L'affaire RedJohn s'était terminée étrangement. Jane avait retrouvé le meurtrier de sa famille mais à la surprise générale, une jeune femme poursuivant le même but que lui était arrivée avant. Refusant que l'assassin soit tué par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il avait tenté de s'emparer du couteau déjà ensanglanté que la femme tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle ne cessait d'enfoncer dans le corps de RedJohn avec acharnement. Lisbon et son équipe était arrivées à cet instant et la seule image qui restait gravée dans l'esprit de la chef d'équipe était la main de Jane empêchant la jeune femme de tuer RedJohn. Jane sauvant la vie de RedJohn. Pour tenter de le tuer plus tard, certes, mais quand même. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Lisbon ?

- Madame, dit Lisbon en saluant Hightower.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital.

- J'ai eu le même, madame. RedJohn est mort.

Hightower fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Lisbon.

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment… soulagée.

- Si, répondit Lisbon en acquiesçant. Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je ne ressens rien, je ne sais pas…

- Ça viendra, Lisbon, ça viendra. Et lui aussi, il reviendra.

Et une personne de plus qui lit dans mes pensées, se dit la jeune femme alors qu'Hightower refermait la porte. Oui, il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Une fois que les évènements furent clairs et précis et que Jane ne fut plus mêlé à la tentative de meurtre sur RedJohn, il était venue la voir et avait gardé le silence pendant une longue minute avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante : « Je reviendrai. Je vous le promets. ». Puis il avait quitté son bureau et n'y était pas revenu depuis trois mois.

RedJohn était mort et elle ne ressentait rien. Pourquoi ? Cho, lui, avait un avis. Il aurait préféré qu'il survive à son coma pour payer sa dette à l'état. Les autres allaient sûrement être contents, tout simplement. Hightower, elle, était soulagée. Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait rien ? Sûrement pour la même raison qui faisait que depuis trois mois, elle ne ressentait rien… Elle s'en voulait et se sentait ridicule mais tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis trois mois, c'était attendre qu'il revienne. Comme si sa vie était en suspens pour un temps indéterminé. Certes, elle résolvait des enquêtes comme d'habitude et Hightower n'était pas mécontente de son travail, mais en dehors de cela, sa seule occupation était l'attente. Elle se sentait terriblement stupide, faible et seule.

- Patron ?

- Oui, Rigsby ?

- J'ai frappé mais vous n'entendiez pas.

- Désolée. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'on va commander des pizzas ce soir pour… disons pour fêter la fin de l'affaire RedJohn. Vous vous joindrez à nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… J'aurais l'impression de fêter la mort de quelqu'un, c'est un peu étrange.

Rigsby resta interloquée devant les paroles de sa supérieure. Il la trouvait un peu bizarre depuis le départ de Jane mais là, considérer RedJohn comme étant « quelqu'un » était ce qu'il avait entendu de plus ahurissant ces derniers temps.

- Comme vous voudrez, se contenta-t-il de dire. Mais ça ne vous dérange pas si…

- Non, non, non, l'interrompit Lisbon. Au contraire, fêtez ça comme bon vous semble, c'est très bien.

- D'accord.

Elle sourit à son subordonné et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de fermer la porte. Elle termina de ranger quelques dossiers dans son sac et enfila sa veste pour rentrer comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire avant que le médecin ne l'appelle depuis l'hôpital. Elle salua tout le monde en gardant un sourire collé aux lèvres et entra dans l'ascenseur en soupirant.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon était allée se coucher tôt en espérant que la nuit lui porte conseil mais elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle regarda l'heure. Vingt-trois heures. Elle avait trop chaud et se sentait un peu oppressée aussi poussa-t-elle la couette avec ses pieds au bout de son lit. Finalement, elle se leva, saisit son oreiller et descendit s'allonger sur son canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud et il faisait plus frais dans son salon. Elle était allongée sur le dos depuis presque une demi-heure quand elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Elle se rendormait. Parfait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans son bureau, cherchant quelque chose parmi des feuilles étalées partout dans la petite pièce. Elle poussait son ordinateur, envoyait valser ses crayons sans parvenir à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Je suis là, disait Jane, debout devant son bureau.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de mettre ses tiroirs sans dessus dessous. Puis soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd venant du dernier tiroir. Y avait-il quelqu'un de prisonnier à l'intérieur ? Elle l'ouvrit mais il était complètement vide. Le bruit résonna de nouveau.

Lisbon sursauta et tomba de son canapé.

- Aïe !

Elle retrouva ses esprits en quelques secondes et se remémora son rêve. Toujours le même. Elle le faisait une ou deux fois par semaine mais c'était la première fois qu'un cognement résonnait dans son bureau. Etrange, pensa-t-elle. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit retentisse de nouveau. Evidemment… ça ne venait pas de son rêve, quelqu'un était réellement en train de frapper à sa porte. Probablement un membre de l'équipe qui tenait quand même à lui apporter un morceau de pizza. Elle se releva et regretta d'avoir laissé son peignoir à l'étage, au moins aurait-elle eut quelque chose à porter de plus décent que sa nuisette. Tant pis. Après tout, on ne rendait pas visite aux gens à une heure aussi tardive…

Elle alluma la lumière, tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'elle était probablement encore dans son rêve. Mais le vent froid qui s'engouffra dans sa maison faisant naître des frissons sur ses bras était bien trop réel pour être un rêve.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle fit un pas en avant mais elle recula comme s'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à elle.

- RedJohn est mort, fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à articuler avant que des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge ne l'empêchent de parler.

- Je suis là. Je suis revenu.

Elle sentit sa tête tourner et elle s'agrippa à sa porte pour ne pas s'effondrer. Lentement, Jane s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à refermer la porte pour empêcher le froid d'entrer plus longtemps. Lisbon eut l'impression que toutes les émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis trois mois surgissaient toutes en même temps tellement son cœur ne parvenait pas à trouver un battement approprié. Elle était essoufflée alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pas. Lorsque Jane fut assez près, elle appuya sa tête contre son torse comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire. Elle entendit alors les battements sourds de son cœur et elle sentit une de ses mains lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il lui déposait un baiser sur la tête. Elle écouta son souffle irrégulier plus d'une minute puis elle sentit les mains de Jane sur son visage, l'incitant à relever la tête.

Le consultant déposa un baiser sur son front tout en prenant une longue inspiration, comme s'il avait manqué d'oxygène jusqu'à ce jour. Elle sentait bon. Il eut envie de l'embrasser encore, aussi posa-t-il ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Il aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune femme et il l'essuya d'un geste doux.

Plus les lèvres de Jane se rapprochaient de sa bouche, plus Lisbon pensait que son cœur allait exploser. Il embrassa sa joue et elle se demanda pourquoi il l'embrassait autant, et partout. S'il en avait le droit, est-ce qu'elle en avait le droit elle aussi ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer un nouveau baiser sur son autre joue, elle tourna la tête pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle eut peur un court instant qu'il ne la repousse mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jane la presser contre lui, l'inquiétude se volatilisa. Ses lèvres étaient humides et un peu sucrées comme s'il avait mangé un caramel juste avant de frapper chez elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ressentit une décharge de plaisir lorsque Jane posa sa main derrière sa nuque et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Une minute plus tôt, elle hésitait entre l'embrasser ou ne pas le faire, et maintenant elle hésitait entre interrompre le baiser pour parler ou poursuivre cet échange tant attendu. Elle prit sa décision lorsque les mains de Jane la serrèrent un peu plus fort contre lui et que son souffle devint saccadé, puis une nouvelle hésitation s'imposa à elle. Devait-elle le conduire sur le canapé ou alors tenter d'atteindre sa chambre ? A bout de souffle, elle se recula pour reprendre sa respiration et Jane en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas discuter avant ?

De toute évidence, il réfléchissait moins vite qu'elle. Pour répondre à sa question, elle reprit le baiser là où elle l'avait interrompu.

- Ok, tant mieux…, entendit-elle.

Aucun des deux ne s'inquiéta de savoir s'il y avait un engagement sérieux de la part de l'autre puisque c'était l'évidence même. Réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette alors que Jane était habillé des pieds à la tête, elle décida qu'elle devait le débarrasser de ses vêtements au plus vite pour équilibrer la situation. Elle commença à lui enlever sa veste mais comme elle n'avait plus trop de forces, Jane s'en occupa. Elle commençait, il finissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'en caleçon. Le consultant attrapa le tissu de sa nuisette et elle leva les bras alors qu'il passait le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Elle sentit en même temps la peau chaude du torse de Jane contre sa poitrine et le canapé derrière sa jambe. Elle s'y laissa tomber alors que Jane s'allongeait sur elle, couvrant sa gorge et sa poitrine de baisers tous aussi brûlants de désir les uns que les autres. Elle se sentit soudain prête à fêter la mort de RedJohn. Avec Jane. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il entrait en elle sans cesser de couvrir son corps de caresses.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Essoufflé et légèrement tremblant, Jane fit un mouvement sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté de la jeune femme mais elle l'en empêcha dans un murmure.

- Restez sur moi.

- Mais je vais vous étouffer, murmura-t-il à son tour.

- C'est quand vous êtes loin que j'étouffe…

Jane ressentit soudain une reconnaissance immense envers Lisbon. Comme si elle lui avait dit la plus belle chose du monde. Il resta allongé sur elle, comme elle le lui avait demandé, puis quand il sentit que sa respiration était redevenue régulière, il leva les yeux et la découvrit endormie. Il se plaça délicatement à côté d'elle et à son tour, s'endormit paisiblement.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane se réveilla et sentit qu'une courbature prenait place dans son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise qu'il était nu, allongé sur le canapé dans le salon de Lisbon. Tout lui revint en mémoire et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son cœur cognait soudain un peu plus fort derrière ses côtes. Il se leva, enfila son caleçon qui avait apparemment atterrit à côté de la télé et enfila sa chemise dont les derniers boutons étaient arrachés. Il se remémora les mains de Lisbon s'acharnant sur le vêtement pour le lui enlever. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte…

Il trouva la jeune femme debout dans la cuisine, en nuisette, une tasse de café à la main, les yeux rivés sur la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Jane s'avança à pas de loup et se plaça derrière elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle eut un petit sursaut pour finalement appuyer tout son corps contre lui en fermant les yeux. Le consultant pencha la tête et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle posa sa tasse presque à tâtons sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se retourna pour l'embrasser.

- Si on recommence, on ne va pas pouvoir s'arrêter et on ne va pas pouvoir parler, marmonna Jane dans un sourire.

- Et en plus, je suis en retard, ajouta Lisbon.

Elle se recula et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Jane.

- Allez-y, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, lui dit-il.

- Vous étiez où ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Et la dernière, pourquoi avez-vous réussit à enlever votre alliance ?

Le consultant pencha sa tête et observa son annuaire vide de tout anneau en esquissant un sourire.

- J'étais en Europe. J'ai énormément parlé avec Sophie. Vous savez, Sophie…

- Je vois, le coupa Lisbon. Elle est en Europe ?

- Oui, elle travaille là-bas.

Jane entrecroisa ses doigts et regarda dehors pour réussir à terminer son récit.

- Bref, ce qui est ressortit de la discussion générale, c'est que si je ne passais pas à autre chose, ça ne servait plus à rien que je vive. Une conclusion assez tranchante. Alors j'ai du faire un choix et… c'est ça qui m'a prit tout ce temps. Mais je suis revenu. Je suis ici.

Lisbon acquiesça, sans rien ajouter. Elle se doutait bien que le chemin avait du être beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il n'y paraissait mais elle voulait avant tout une réponse pour l'alliance. Non pas qu'elle fut jalouse, parce que ça aurait été ridicule de tenter de se comparer à la femme de Jane, mais elle ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il était parvenu à se détacher de cet objet.

- Et pour ça, dit finalement Jane en montrant son doigt, je l'ai enlevé avant de frapper chez vous hier soir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Malgré les tentatives de Lisbon pour croiser son regard, il fixait toujours la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur.

- Et… ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il plongea enfin ses yeux bleus si expressifs dans les siens, s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Ça va, oui. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Pas vous, déclara Lisbon dans un sourire en reprenant sa tasse de café.

Jane lui sourit et commença à fermer sa chemise avec les boutons qui étaient encore en bon état.

- Je rentre pour me changer et ensuite je vais au CBI, annonça-t-il. Je dois avertir tout le monde que je vais bien. Ce sont un peu mes amis, quand même.

- On se retrouve là-bas alors. Désolée pour…, dit Lisbon en montrant la chemise du doigt. Je vous en rachèterai une.

- Choisissez-en une avec des boutons pressions, c'est plus rapide à enlever ! s'exclama Jane en sortant de la cuisine pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Il ne retrouva pas sa deuxième chaussette mais partit de chez la jeune femme le cœur léger.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

- On ne dit rien à l'équipe, déclara Lisbon.

- Cho le saura à la seconde où l'on sortira de cette cabine. Quant à Hightower, elle va me demander de revenir dans l'équipe et je vais bien être obligé d'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas…

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir où plusieurs agents discutaient et échangeaient des documents. Jane reçu une bourrasque de souvenirs en pleine figure, des bons comme des mauvais, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Après vous, dit-il à Lisbon.

La jeune femme sortit et aperçu Van Pelt qui levait la tête vers elle, soulagée. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore vu que Jane la suivait mais son air rassuré provenait sûrement du fait que sa supérieure était en retard et qu'elle s'inquiétait. C'était Van Pelt après tout. Soudain, le sourire de la jeune rousse disparut, puis comme Jane lui faisait de grands signes de la main en guise de bonjour, un autre sourire encore plus grand étira ses lèvres.

- Jane !

Elle traversa le couloir en trottinant jusqu'à lui, ses cheveux se balançant dans son dos, et elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, Grace.

- Je suis contente de te voir, tu nous as manqué !

Lisbon jeta un regard souriant à Jane puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau, espérant éviter le regard interrogateur de Cho qui penchait sa tête depuis son bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'asiatique dit quelque chose à Rigsby et tous les deux échangèrent un sourire en se levant pour venir rejoindre le nouvel arrivant. Van Pelt lâcha Jane et celui-ci prit Rigsby dans ses bras en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, lui dit l'agent.

- Merci. Cho, mon vieux pote.

Jane serra la main de Cho en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule et ils se sourirent simplement.

- On dirait que rien n'a changé ici…, déclara Jane en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il se passe en trois mois ? demanda Cho d'un air moqueur.

- J'aurais bien vu des banderoles « Bienvenue Jane » ou « Jane, tu nous manques »…

- T'as pas changé non plus, remarqua Rigsby en riant.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Un peu quand même… Oh, Madeleine vient de m'apercevoir, je vais aller la voir sinon elle va être de mauvaise humeur et c'est vous qui allez prendre.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez manqué à tout le monde, hein ? dit une voix derrière lui.

Jane se retourna et découvrit Lisbon, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire aux lèvres malgré son regard légèrement réprobateur.

- Ne me cherchez pas Lisbon, sinon je raconte tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils et de l'air le plus sérieux du monde, demanda d'une voix étonnée :

- Racontez quoi ?

- Oh, bien joué ! s'exclama Jane avec un regard surpris en montrant Lisbon du doigt. Vous pouvez être très bonne menteuse quand vous le voulez. Bon, je vais voir Hightower…

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir, suivit du regard par Lisbon, qui elle-même était dévisagée par les trois membres de son équipe.

- Je vous jure que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle.

- Il est venu chez vous ? demanda Van Pelt d'un air curieux.

- Oui, il est venu ce matin et on a un peu parlé, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Mais il m'a simplement raconté qu'il était allé se ressourcer en Europe, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a d'autre à raconter…

Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à se jouer ainsi de son équipe lui donnait des ailes et elle commença à comprendre pourquoi Jane était aussi souriant quand il faisait des plaisanteries aux gens. Mince, pensa-t-elle, c'est contagieux.

- En Europe ?

- Oui, il vous expliquera ça lui-même. Bon, Rigsby, du nouveau sur notre incendiaire ?

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Je dois avouer que je suis bien contente de vous voir en forme, Patrick. D'ailleurs, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne vous ai pas remplacé. Donc vous pouvez toujours reprendre votre poste.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas.

- Vous travaillez ailleurs ?

- Non, rien à voir. Je suis avec Lisbon, expliqua Jane d'un ton détaché.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous seriez avec Lisbon, confirma Hightower. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis avec Lisbon. Moi et Lisbon. Comme… Mickey et Minie, vous voyez, expliqua Jane comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Comme… la Belle et la Bête ou… Aladin et Jasmine…

- C'est bon, merci, j'ai compris, Patrick, l'interrompit Hightower en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. Mais…vous et Lisbon ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est très bien pour vous. Mais ça ne m'arrange pas, j'aurais préféré vous voir revenir dans l'équipe.

- Ah…, dit Jane en pinçant les lèvres et en regardant par la fenêtre. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir revenir dans cette formidable équipe mais bon… Le règlement, c'est le règlement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reposa ses yeux sur Hightower qui le scrutait en se demandant s'il était oui ou non en train d'essayer de la manipuler.

- Exactement, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard de reproches.

- Ce ne serait pas correct de faire une exception.

- Tout à fait.

- Je suis bien d'accord, Madeleine.

- Bien.

- Mais vous allez quand même la faire, ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire. Parce que vous vous en voudriez trop de ne pas faire une tentative, je le sais.

Hightower s'adossa à son fauteuil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous m'agacez déjà.

- Je suis revenu rien que pour ce plaisir.

- Passez demain dans mon bureau avec Lisbon, histoire qu'on règle ce problème au plus vite.

- Mm… acquiesça Jane en retenant un sourire. Et histoire que je signe le contrat d'embauche.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte du bureau pour retourner auprès de son équipe.

- Bonne journée, Madeleine.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et retourna dans la pièce des bureaux. Son canapé l'attendait les bras ouverts et l'effervescence qui régnait dans la pièce l'enthousiasma.

- Quelle belle journée, déclara-t-il alors que ses amis l'observaient d'un air étrange.

Il ignora les regards posés sur lui et marcha lentement vers le bureau de Lisbon. Combien de fois s'était-il dirigé vers cette porte avec un sourire espiègle et une bêtise en tête ? Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans se donner la peine de frapper. Lisbon sursauta.

- Hey, doucement, je n'ai plus l'habitude que quelqu'un entre dans mon bureau sans prévenir.

- Ah oui ? Va falloir que je remédie à ça.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, mit ses mains dans ses poches et se positionna face à Lisbon qui travaillait calmement sur un dossier. Un peu embarrassée par la situation, la jeune femme garda le silence en essayant de se concentrer sur le paragraphe qu'elle relisait. Elle vit que Jane contournait lentement son bureau pour venir se placer à côté d'elle et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mais elle était dans son bureau, elle travaillait, et elle ne devait surtout pas laisser place à ses sentiments. C'était un principe auquel elle tenait fermement.

- C'est l'enquête sur laquelle vous travaillez en ce moment ?

- Oui.

- C'est important ?

Lisbon releva la tête d'un air surpris.

- Comment ça, c'est important ?

- Je sais que c'est important mais est-ce que je peux t'interrompre pour t'embrasser par exemple ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Non ! Riposta Lisbon en rougissant. Je travaille.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Si, justement.

- Bon…

Lisbon se concentra de nouveau sur son dossier et elle relisait pour la quatrième fois ce fichu paragraphe lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jane replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle sentit un frisson partir de sa nuque et traverser son dos.

- Arrêtez !

- Tu vas me vouvoyer encore longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Parce qu'en général, dans un couple, on se tutoie.

- On n'est pas… Je veux dire que ce n'est pas comme si on était un vrai couple…

Jane comprit parfaitement ce que voulait dire la jeune femme mais il feignit d'en être vexé.

- Oh… Je pensais… Enfin, je croyais que… Mais bon…

Lisbon se sentit tout à coup très mal et elle se retourna vers Jane avec un air désolée sur le visage.

- Non, je veux dire, oui, on est un couple mais… pas depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr, il est évident que je vais te tutoyer. Mais pas ici.

Les lèvres de Jane s'étendirent en un grand sourire et elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite bernée une fois de plus.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien contente que tu ne sois plus dans l'équipe ! dit-elle en souriant.

- A ce propos, j'ai tout dit à Hightower. On a rendez-vous demain matin dans son bureau pour, je cite, 'régler ce problème' et ensuite, je reviens dans l'équipe.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit alors que Jane sortait de son bureau. Il avait réussit à récupérer sa place malgré la relation qu'il avait, qu'il… allait avoir, enfin… qu'il avait déjà eu avec elle. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même si elle venait de lui crier qu'elle était bien mieux depuis qu'il n'était plus dans l'équipe…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Bien, alors résumons, déclara Lisbon, face à ses trois agents assis sagement à leurs bureaux respectifs. D'après la police scientifique, le feu a été déclenché par un mégot de cigarette mais on sait désormais que ce mégot a été placé là volontairement. Pas de témoin oculaire, seulement un témoin auditif du nom de Myriam Kells, qui habite à côté de la cabane et qui a entendu un bruit de moto entre une heure et deux heures la nuit du meurtre.

Derrière elle, les trois agents virent Jane s'approcher à pas de loup et leur faire signe de ne rien dire. Amusés, ils se concentrèrent sur le briefing de leur supérieure sans trahir la présence du consultant.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de moto. Evidemment, poursuivit Lisbon, aucune trace d'ADN non plus. Sauf celui du corps calciné, bien sûr… Bref, on va devoir repartir à zéro alors…

Deux mains se posèrent soudain sur ses yeux, la plongeant dans le noir.

- Qui c'est ? demanda joyeusement Jane.

- Vos mains sentent le citron, déclara Lisbon.

Les trois agents sourirent en constatant que leur supérieure ne s'était pas retournée violemment en le traitant de gamin comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Jane enleva ses mains des yeux de Lisbon et vint se placer à côté d'elle.

- Allez-y poursuivez, je vous ai interrompu, s'excusa-t-il.

- Non, pensez-vous… Bien, Rigsby, j'aimerais que vous retourniez sur le terrain et que vous inspectiez la scène de crime avec vos yeux à vous. S'il y a encore du personnel de la police scientifique sur les lieux, ne vous laissez pas impressionner, vous êtes aussi doué qu'eux en ce qui concerne les incendies alors bottez-leur les fesses si vous devez en arriver là. Prenez Van Pelt avec vous.

- Oui, patron, répondit Rigsby en enfilant sa veste pour ne pas perdre de temps.

- Cho, retournez voir cette Myriam Kells. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a entendu une moto alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Soit elle nous a mentit, soit elle a confondu le bruit et dans ce cas, on pourrait réussir à obtenir une nouvelle piste.

- Ok.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Jane avant que tous les agents ne disparaissent dans l'ascenseur. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

Rigsby et Van Pelt firent demi-tour et Cho fronça les sourcils et observant la réaction de Lisbon. Elle regardait Jane d'un air tout à fait serein donc elle était probablement au courant de cette nouvelle.

- Hightower m'a proposé de revenir dans l'équipe.

Il marqua une pause.

- Allez, Jane, arrêtez de les faire languir, le sermonna Lisbon.

- J'ai d'abord du refuser parce que… et c'est là que j'ai une deuxième nouvelle à vous annoncer…

- Non ! Paniqua soudain Lisbon.

- Si.

- Non, Jane !

- Eh bien faut savoir, mademoiselle, se moqua Jane. Vous venez de me dire d'arrêter de les faire languir…

'Mademoiselle' ? s'étonna Van Pelt. Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Lisbon sentit ses joues s'empourprer et lança un regard accusateur à Jane.

- Mais je ne pensais pas… j'croyais que vous alliez leur dire que vous aviez accepté, point final. D'ailleurs, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à votre place. Jane a accepté de revenir dans l'équipe, dit-elle à ses agents.

- Oui, voilà, confirma Jane dans un sourire.

- Mais pourquoi t'as refusé au départ ? S'étonna Rigsby.

Lisbon fit un pas en avant et se mit devant Jane pour que celui-ci se tienne tranquille.

- Vous n'avez pas du travail ? demanda-t-elle à ses subordonnés.

Voyant là une façon d'éviter un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder, les trois agents regardèrent Lisbon en souriant. Derrière elle, Jane montra la jeune femme du doigt, puis lui-même et répéta le geste plusieurs fois avant de former un cœur avec ses doigts, tout sourire. Stupéfaite, Van Pelt plaça une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte. A côté d'elle, Rigsby fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce soit possible. Un peu plus loin, Cho leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un léger sourire, comme s'il s'en doutait et qu'il pensait que c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

- Mais… dit Lisbon d'un air contrarié en se tournant vers Jane. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je me doute bien que vous faites des signes derrière moi, je ne suis pas idiote.

Jane leva les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence et haussa les sourcils comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Lisbon soupira et retourna dans son bureau d'un pas rapide. Rigsby leva le pouce en signe de victoire et Jane sourit avant de se diriger vers son canapé pour s'y allonger et prendre un peu de repos. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était épuisant de taquiner Lisbon toute la journée.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Arrête de faire ce grand sourire enfantin ! Je te demande pourquoi est-ce que mon équipe a passé le reste de la journée à me dévisager après ton petit sketch et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que je suis un peu rouge ! Tu leur as dit ou pas ?

Jane haussa les épaules. Il était debout face au four et enfilait le gant de protection pour sortir la pizza qui était enfin prête. Il approcha sa main de la porte du four mais Lisbon le poussa et se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne manges pas tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- T'auras faim avant moi, Teresa.

C'était la deuxième fois. La deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait Teresa depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle et elle ne s'y habituait pas du tout son cœur s'emballait un peu trop et elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un versait de l'eau très chaude dans son dos tellement cela lui faisait de l'effet. Comme si à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Eteins au moins le four, dit Jane en ôtant le gant de protection, la pizza va brûler…

La jeune femme se retourna pour tourner le petit bouton et elle sentit deux mains passer autour d'elle et se glisser sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Elle ne contrôla pas le léger soupir qu'elle poussa et s'en voulu d'être aussi réactive aux gestes de Jane.

- Ton équipe est au courant, je leur ai fait comprendre en un seul geste, murmura-t-il dans son oreille en se collant à son dos.

- Je t'avais dit d'attendre, se plaignit Lisbon.

- J'avais envie qu'ils le sachent.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour qu'ils comprennent ? C'était quoi ce geste mystérieux ?

Jane retira ses mains de sous le tee-shirt de Lisbon en forma un cœur avec ses doigts juste devant ses yeux.

- T'as pas fait ça, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Puis après quelques secondes de silence :

- T'as fait ça ? Si tu veux mon avis, t'es bon pour retourner à l'école primaire.

- Tu serais ma maîtresse ?

Lisbon sourit en sentant le souffle de Jane chatouiller son oreille.

- T'as faim, là, tout de suite ? Chuchota ce dernier en approchant ses mains de la ceinture qui maintenait le jean de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci arracha les mains du consultant de sa ceinture, se retourna et saisit le gant de protection.

- Oui, j'ai faim tout de suite !

- Oh non ! Se plaignit Jane, contrarié de devoir remettre à plus tard ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'apéritif. T'es cruelle…

Lisbon se mit à rire tout en sortant la pizza du four. L'odeur de la tomate et du fromage se répandit dans la cuisine, faisant gargouiller son ventre.

- Mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, ajouta Jane en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tout les moyens sont bons, dit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

- Je…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par le baiser chargé de désir que Jane lui offrit. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer.

- J'ai faim, je t'ai dit ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. J'ai faim de toi, Teresa, précisa Jane en arborant un sourire qui faisait plisser ses yeux bleus.

Troisième fois. Et encore ces mêmes sensations de frissons et de chaleur. La pizza attendra, pensa-t-elle alors que Jane l'embrassait de nouveau en lui ôtant sa ceinture.

_FIN_


	61. Bonus : Câlin rouge

**Le passage **_**« **__Moi et Lisbon. Comme… Mickey et Minie, vous voyez, expliqua Jane comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Comme… la Belle et la Bête ou… Aladin et Jasmine… » _**a eu un succès fou ! C'est bien parce que c'est le seul bout de dialogue que j'avais en tête avant de commencer l'histoire, je voulais à tout prix le caser ! XD**

**A partir de maintenant, ce sont des scènes bonus ! Des suites des anciennes histoires, des passages de la vie de couple de Jane et Lisbon, des histoires où ils ne sont pas ensembles comme j'en faisais avant, mais je m'autorise plus de choses ! Encore plus de folies ! (Mais peut-être moins régulièrement car je suis en train de traduire ce pavé en anglais à l'aide d'**_**Afterglow04**_** et ça prend du temps.)**

**J'ai un sourire immense sur les lèvres (entre autre parce que j'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec Simon (non, pas Baker, je vous rassure, c'est un autre Simon, mais un Simon quand même !)) et surtout parce que vos reviews sont toutes a-do-rables ! Depuis le début de cette aventure avec vous, je m'amuse comme une folle ^^**

**Et là, mon cœur n'a cessé de battre, trop chamboulé par les **'mon cœur de shippeuse fait des bons', 'tu pourrais souffler quelques idées aux scénaristes', 'je donnerais n'importe quoi pour redécouvrir tes histoires à nouveau', 'tu m'as renoué avec les OS', 'je ne vais pas me lasser de relire toutes tes mini-scènes', 'ce serait un crime de ne pas continuer avec ton talent', 'ton magnifique 'coup de clavier'', 'magnifique, extra, génial, sublissime', 'hip hip hip houra', 'je serai toujours au RDV', 'mamma mia, comme j'ai ri !', 'c'est magnifique, c'est beau, c'est sensuel, c'est tout ce que j'aime', 'a la meilleure jisbonneuse que je connaisse', 'nous voilà à la fin du voyage avec Filament-de-lune air lines', 'que dire, que dire ?', 'c'est phénoménale, vraiment' **et j'en passe !**

**Je ne pense pas mériter tout ça mais puisque les compliments sont là, je les prends avec grand plaisir, merci infiniment !**

**Et voici la suite de ****Téléphone rouge**** ! **(J'ai un doute quand à la fin mais j'avais envie de m'amuser ce jour-là ^^)

**Bonne lecture…**

**61. Bonus : Câlin rouge**

Lisbon sortit de son sac à main quelques billets pour le chauffeur de taxi lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la rue qui menait chez elle. Elle espérait n'avoir rien oublié dans l'hôtel où elle avait logé pendant son stage de trois semaines et pour la huitième fois depuis qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour, elle refit dans sa tête l'inventaire des choses importantes. La voiture s'arrêta et elle releva la tête, dirigeant son regard vers sa maison. Il l'attendait comme il le lui avait dit, assis sur les marches devant sa porte. Elle sourit et tendit l'argent au conducteur.

- Merci, madame.

- Mademoiselle, précisa-t-elle en s'emparant de tous ses sacs de voyages pour sortit de la voiture. Merci et bonne journée à vous.

Elle se retourna et vit Jane s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire. Elle lui retourna son sourire et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et de ses bagages et la serra contre lui.

- Doucement ! dit-elle en riant. Vous allez faire tomber tous mes sacs !

Comme il riait sans la lâcher, elle finit par tout laisser tomber sur le sol de graviers et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda alors Jane.

- Ça va. On peut terminer cette étreinte plus tard ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.

Il la libéra enfin et saisit les deux plus gros sacs avant de marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Lisbon le regarda faire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis elle attrapa le dernier sac à dos et son sac à main pour le suivre.

La température intérieure de sa maison était plutôt basse mais une odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air. Elle se souvint avoir fait brûler de l'encens à la vanille avant de partir à son stage et elle s'en félicita. Posant ses sacs à même le sol, elle se rendit directement aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, Jane l'attendait presque devant la porte.

- C'est bon ? Je peux avoir le reste de mon câlin ?

Elle avait prit soin de sélectionner le mot 'étreinte' plutôt que 'câlin' un peu plus tôt pour ne pas se piéger elle-même, mais Jane semblait bien se moquer du choix du vocabulaire puisqu'il avait choisit le plus ambigu des deux. Elle sourit et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

- Je peux me laver les mains avant ?

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dépêchez-vous alors…

Il la suivit jusque dans la salle d'eau et la fixait avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle faisait couler le savon dans ses mains et ouvrait le robinet. Lisbon le dévisagea du coin de l'œil.

- Arrêtez…

- Arrêter quoi ?

- D'agir comme un toxicomane, marmonna-t-elle dans un sourire.

Jane haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- J'agis comme un toxicomane ?

La jeune femme ferma le robinet, secoua ses mains et les essuya avec une serviette éponge.

- Vous ne me lâchez pas d'une semelle comme un toxicomane avec sa drogue. Je ne peux même pas me laver les mains toute seule et c'est à peine si j'ai pu aller aux toilettes toute seule…

Le sourire du consultant s'agrandit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

- Je voudrais passer.

- Je voudrais mon câlin.

- Vous êtes chiant, dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Satisfait, Jane profita de leur proximité pour sentir son parfum.

- Vous m'avez drôlement manqué.

- Vous avez un problème de possessivité, je ne suis partie que trois semaines. Je plaints votre future petite amie, elle n'aura jamais le droit de sortir, elle ne pourra même pas prendre un rendez-vous seule chez le gynéco…

- Oh ! Râla Jane en lâchant Lisbon. Vous venez de gâcher notre câlin ! On n'a plus qu'à recommencer, maintenant…

- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas quelque chose dans le ventre.

La jeune femme se dirigea dans sa cuisine, mais Jane la vit jeter un œil qu'elle cru discret sur un des sacs de voyages. Elle ouvrit ses portes de placards les unes après les autres et en sortit un paquet de riz et une verrine de sauce bolognaise.

- Ça fera l'affaire, non ? demanda-t-elle à Jane.

Sans même prêter attention à sa réponse, elle ouvrit le bocal de sauce et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Jane la regarda faire quelques secondes puis il s'approcha du sac qu'elle avait observé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda alors la jeune femme d'une voix anxieuse tout en sortant deux assiettes.

- Il y a là-dedans un truc que vous ne voulez pas que je voie, déclara Jane en approchant ses doigts de la fermeture éclair.

Lisbon posa les assiettes qu'elle venait de sortit sur la table et se précipita sur son sac pour l'enlever des mains de Jane.

- Vous ne pouvez pas fouiller, c'est personnel !

- Ça confirme mon intuition…

- Oui, il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas que vous voyiez tout de suite, répondit Lisbon en retournant auprès de son riz sans lâcher son sac.

- Oh, c'est un cadeau ! devina Jane.

Lisbon se mit à sourire et il sut qu'il avait raison.

- Vous pouvez lâcher votre sac, je ne fouillerai pas maintenant que je sais que c'est un cadeau.

Lisbon consentit à poser le sac sur le sol et ouvrit le sachet de riz pour le verser dans l'eau qui commençait à bouillir. Jane se dirigea vers un tiroir de la cuisine, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux couteaux et deux fourchettes, sous l'œil intrigué de la jeune femme.

- Comment vous avez su que mes couverts étaient là ?

- Parce que pendant que vous mettiez la table, vous avez inconsciemment observé deux fois ce tiroir.

Lisbon le dévisagea comme si elle ne le croyait pas puis elle laissa tomber. Elle mit la sauce à chauffer et s'accorda enfin une minute de pause.

- Alors ce stage ? demanda Jane en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Ce n'était pas trop mal mais ça reste un stage.

- Donc ça ne valait pas la peine que vous vous absentiez aussi longtemps finalement…

- Vous voyez, vous recommencer ! s'exclama Lisbon. Je m'absente si je veux. Vous avez un sérieux problème de possessivité que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant.

- Je ne suis pas possessif, ma femme faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! Se défendit Jane.

- Donc c'est moi qui ai le droit à un traitement exceptionnel ? Quelle chance !

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, répondit-il en souriant.

- Vous savez, quand vous souriez comme ça, je sais exactement ce que vous vous dites, répliqua Lisbon en se levant pour vérifier la cuisson du riz.

- Ah oui ? demanda curieusement Jane en se levant à son tour.

- Vous vous dites 'Cette bonne vieille Lisbon a été tranquille pendant trois semaines, elle mérite bien qu'on l'embête un peu.'

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant de plus belle alors qu'elle mélangeait le riz dans l'eau pour ne pas qu'il colle. Lisbon sentit sa présence dans son dos mais elle préféra ne pas se retourner, puis elle sentit un souffle dans son cou et arrêta de tourner la cuillère.

- Je ne savais pas que vous lisiez dans les pensées…

Elle vit la main droite de Jane prendre le pot de sel et il passa son autre main à sa gauche pour y verser quelques grains devant son regard, l'entourant ainsi de ses deux bras. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, trop déstabilisée par la situation.

- C'est meilleure si l'eau est salée pendant la cuisson plutôt que de rajouter le sel directement sur le riz, expliqua Jane comme si sa position n'était en rien dérangeante.

Il versa la pincée de sel dans la casserole et reposa le pot, puis il fit demi-tour et retourna simplement s'asseoir à sa place comme il était venu. Lisbon continua de tourner la cuillère et baissa le feu sous la sauce qui commençait à bouillir.

- Vous savez, quand vous arriverez au bureau lundi, ne faites pas attention à ce que l'équipe vous dira. Considérez que tout est faux.

Surprise et curieuse, Lisbon se retourna vers le consultant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me dire ?

- Bof… Quelque chose comme 'Jane a été insupportable'. En pire…

- Cho me le dira probablement, oui…

- Van Pelt aussi, lui certifia Jane.

- Van Pelt ?

- Oui, j'ai réussit à énerver Van Pelt et j'en suis désolé. Je me suis excusé d'ailleurs.

Lisbon arrêta le feu sous le riz et versa le contenu de la casserole dans une passoire.

- Vous vous êtes excusé comme vous le faites avec moi ? Sans aucune sincérité ?

- Mais, s'indigna Jane, je suis sincère quand je m'excuse !

- Sans blague… Quand je vous entends me dire des phrases ressemblant de près ou de loin à 'Je suis désolé d'avoir cogné le suspect', je n'arrive jamais à vous croire.

La jeune femme posa le saladier de riz sur la table en souriant puis elle mit un dessous de plat avant d'y déposer la casserole de sauce bolognaise.

- Et quand je dis des phrases comme 'Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis' ? s'inquiéta le consultant.

- En général, je vous crois.

- Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

Lisbon releva ses yeux rieurs et commença à servir du riz à Jane.

- Si vous mangez toute votre assiette.

Lisbon posa ses couverts dans son assiette vide et bu le reste de son verre d'eau.

- Ça y est, je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

- Quand vous aurez fait la vaisselle, rangé tous mes sacs, fait mes lessives, nettoyé la maison et taillé la haie, répondit Lisbon en se levant de table pour commencer à débarrasser.

- Vous n'avez pas de haie, remarqua Jane.

- Dommage… ça vous aurait occupé un certain temps. Bon, je ferai la vaisselle plus tard.

La jeune femme termina de débarrasser à l'aide de Jane et elle se dirigea ensuite vers le sac où se trouvait le cadeau du consultant. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans du papier bleu foncé, puis elle le tendit à Jane avec un sourire.

- C'est un puzzle ? Tenta de deviner Jane.

Il cachait ce qu'il ressentait mais au fond de lui, il était agréablement surprise que Lisbon ai pensé à lui et lui ai acheté un souvenir. Il tapota le paquet et sentit quelque chose de dur.

- Allez, ouvrez-le.

- Vous êtes plus impatiente que moi, se moqua-t-il.

- Si ça ne vous plait pas, je vous autorise à l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, dit Lisbon en souriant.

Jane la fixa quelques secondes et déchira le papier et le laissa tomber sur le sol comme un enfant de quatre ans.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tenant une grande boite en bois dans les mains.

- Vous la tenez à l'envers, Jane.

Lisbon s'approcha et le retourna, faisant apparaître une magnifique image représentant une partie d'un arbre en automne. Les feuilles avaient une couleur brun-rouge chaleureuse et le détail des branches était impressionnant. Au dessus, trois lettres étaient gravées dans le bois. 'TEA'

- C'est splendide, Lisbon. Cette image est… on dirait une photo. Oh, je sais ce que ça me rappelle ! Ça me rappelle les tableaux de votre ancien appartement, ceux que les locataires avaient laissé.

- Oui, dit Lisbon en souriant, soulagée que le cadeau lui plaise. La boutique proposait une centaine d'images et on pouvait choisir et revenir chercher la boite le lendemain. J'me suis souvenue que vous aviez bien aimé ces peintures alors…

- Merci, la coupa Jane en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit que la jeune femme y avait déjà rangé quelques sachets de thé sur le velours rouge qui couvrait l'intérieur.

- Magnifique…

Soudain, une incertitude lui traversa l'esprit.

- Mais… comment avez-vous su que je n'avais pas de boîte à thé ? Je suis un grand buveur de thé, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance que j'en ai déjà une.

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je lis dans les pensées, répliqua Lisbon en soulevant un de ses sacs du sol. Vous m'excuserez cinq minutes, je dois mettre une machine en route.

- Je viens avec vous.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa la suivre jusque devant sa machine à laver. Elle posa le sac sur le sol, l'ouvrit sous les yeux de Jane et en sortit pantalons, tee-shirt et pulls qu'elle avait mit pendant ces trois semaines, tout en se félicitant de n'avoir pas choisit le sac de sous-vêtements.

- Vous devriez glisser le pull que vous portez en même temps, lui conseilla Jane avec un sourire en coin.

Lisbon baissa les yeux sur son joli pull beige et y découvrit une tache de sauce tomate.

- Merde, dit-elle.

Elle attrapa le dernier tee-shirt propre qui trônait au fond d'un panier posé à proximité de sa machine à laver et se releva.

- Vous voulez bien fermer le temps que je me change ? demanda Lisbon tout en vérifiant qu'il y aurait de la place dans sa machine pour y ajouter un pull.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Jane entra dans la pièce le plus sérieusement du monde et referma la porte derrière lui.

- C'est bon.

Lisbon releva la tête et un sourire fendit son visage devant l'audace du consultant.

- Ben voyons… Et vous allez aussi m'enlever mon pull tant que vous y êtes.

- Ne me tentez pas, déclara Jane en la dévisageant.

- Dehors.

Jane haussa les épaules en riant et se retourna pour faire face à la porte.

- Je ne regarde pas.

Lisbon s'approcha de Jane, le fit reculer, ouvrit la porte, le poussa dehors et referma la porte. Elle commença à ôter son pull et en surveillant la porte et elle la vit s'entrouvrir.

- Jane ! cria-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-indignée.

Derrière la porte, bien trop respectueux pour tenter de regarder quoi que ce soit, Jane riait de sa farce. Il referma la porte, compta jusque trois et la rouvrit.

- Oh, Jane ! Arrêtez !

Il la devinait prête à enlever son pull mais hésitante, les yeux fixés sur la poignée de la porte. Il supposa qu'elle allait attendre quelque secondes avant de refaire une tentative et compta jusqu'à dix, puis il recommença. De l'autre côté de la porte, Lisbon venait d'enlever la première manche.

- Jane !

Jane se mit à rire. Il savait qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'entrerait pas, mais elle semblait prendre tout autant de plaisir que lui à jouer ainsi. Lisbon mit son pull dans la machine et enfila son tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse, puis elle cria :

- C'est bon !

La porte se rouvrit alors qu'elle versait la lessive dans le compartiment approprié. Elle referma le petit tiroir et appuya sur 'marche'.

- Si vous aviez eu une grande sœur, elle aurait vécu un enfer pendant son adolescence…

Jane sourit et se rapprocha de Lisbon.

- Non, je ne fais ça qu'avec vous…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux être chanceuse, marmonna Lisbon

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, lui dit Jane. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- Quoi, déjà ? S'étonna Lisbon.

Elle regretta d'avoir mit autant de déception dans sa voix et elle su à l'instant où elle croisa le regard de Jane qu'il avait repérer son malaise.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça, je reste manger, dormir, et j'emménage demain, se moqua ce dernier.

- Super, vous ferez mes lessives, répliqua Lisbon dans un sourire espiègle en le frôlant pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle sentit la main de Jane la retenir par le bras et fit volte-face.

- Je vous rappelle que vous me devez toujours un câlin…

Elle se demanda s'il faisait exprès de susurrer ainsi pour la déstabiliser ou si c'était elle qui réagissait de façon disproportionnée.

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout, dit-elle en prenant à son tour une voix plus douce et en haussant un sourcil.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé ainsi lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Jane disparaître et son regard se poser furtivement sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit la tempête intérieure arriver à grands pas, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne et son cœur cogna tellement fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle cru qu'il allait en sortir. Dans son corps, c'était la panique générale, le désordre total, l'affolement national. Elle s'interdit formellement de céder à son désir d'entrouvrir la bouche et elle brava l'interdit la seconde suivante. La réalité de la situation ne pesait vraiment pas lourd à côté de l'envie qu'elle avait de sentir la peau de Jane contre la sienne. Elle recula d'un pas ou deux pour s'appuyer sur le sèche-linge et elle l'attira contre elle.

Jane s'en voulu d'avoir craqué pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde puis lorsque la jeune femme s'était collée à lui, il avait fait disparaître toutes ses réticences pour mettre tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Et tout son corps. Il voulu sortir de cette pièce pour trouver un endroit plus confortable mais il comprit que Lisbon attendait qu'il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le sèche-linge. Il la souleva et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Tout ce cinéma avec son pull taché quelques minutes plus tôt, et maintenant, ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, murmura Jane avant de faire glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Il voulait être sûr que Lisbon savait ce qu'elle faisait, il voulait lui laisser une chance de revenir en arrière. Il sourit en sentant les jambes de Lisbon entourer les siennes.

- Je suis fatiguée d'être raisonnable, Jane…

Il ôta le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et le laissa tomber sur le sol avant d'embrasser sa gorge.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle retourner sa veste, chuchota-t-il en cherchant à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

- Je ne porte plus de veste au cas où vous n'aviez pas remarqué…

L'agrafe céda et le sous-vêtement glissa le long des bras de la jeune femme avant de rejoindre son tee-shirt sur le carrelage.

- Le sèche-linge est confortable ? demanda alors Jane en caressant le dos de la jeune femme.

Lisbon lui mordit la lèvre et répliqua dans un sourire :

- Arrêtez de parler ou je vous reparle de mon gynéco…

- Pitié, non… Je vais être muet comme une carpe, je vous le promets… Vous, par contre…

- Chut !

Lisbon chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe. Elle le trouva en moins de deux secondes et appuya dessus pour les plonger dans le noir.


	62. Bonus : Plus que oui

**Et voici la (très courte mais je l'aime bien comme ça) suite de 'non', 'non'… mais 'oui', et 'oh que oui', j'ai nommé : 'Plus que oui'**

_(Titre : d'après l'idée original de Marion ! Merci !)_

_**Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étaler pour cause de rendez-vous chez le médecin + correction de copies + préparation de leçon + marché de Noël où je dois tenir la tombola (de 14h aujourd'hui à 19h demain soir avec une pause la nuit XD)**_

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

**62. Bonus : Plus que oui**

15 octobre, minuit moins cinq et toujours rien. Vexée mais déterminée, Lisbon sortit de sa voiture, claqua la porte et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. Elle traversa la cours de chez Jane, atteignit la porte d'entrée sans difficulté et par peur de revenir sur sa décision, elle frappa à la porte d'entrée avant de changer d'avis. Celle-ci ne mit que quelques secondes à s'ouvrir.

- Lisbon ?

- Il est minuit moins cinq, Jane, déclara-t-elle comme si c'était l'évènement le plus dramatique de la journée.

- Je sais, oui, j'ai une espèce de machin rond avec des bâtons qui indique l'heure dans ma cuisine. Une… euh… attendez ça va me revenir… une horloge ! Mais si un jour j'ai besoin d'une horloge parlante, je saurai à qui m'adresser, se moqua Jane.

Lisbon ne sourit pas à la plaisanterie. Sa voix légèrement agacée s'adoucit, et son froncement de sourcils disparut pour laisser place à un regard plus doux, plus brillant.

- Je suis venue jusqu'ici, ne me forcez pas à m'abaisser encore plus.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Lisbon, le sourire de Jane disparut lui aussi. A la place, la jeune femme pu apercevoir ses yeux s'illuminer de bonheur et sa bouche s'entrouvrir alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- J'étais sûr que vous viendriez, susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de lui prendre la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur avec lui.

Elle se laissa guider, sa main dans celle du consultant, et le suivit lorsqu'il la conduisit dans son salon. Il la lâcha au milieu de la pièce, alla baisser la lumière que diffusait son allogène pour créer une ambiance tamisée, et revint vers Lisbon dans un silence assourdissant. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle avec précaution comme si elle était un château de cartes qui pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

- Je peux vous offrir plus qu'un baiser, murmura-t-il sans quitter son regard vert.

Lisbon sentit des dizaines de papillons s'agiter dans son ventre. Finalement, s'il lui disait de telles choses, elle allait peut-être réellement s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

- Vous pouvez décider maintenant, ou pendant que je vous embrasserai, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle acquiesça ? Mon dieu, mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui acquiesçait à de telles paroles, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait d'elle ? Malheur, il l'avait transformée en amoureuse transie… Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas continuer ainsi. Avant que Jane ne puisse l'embrasser, elle saisit le bas de son pull et le passa par au-dessus de sa tête, puis elle fit de même avec son débardeur. En face d'elle, le regard surpris, Jane l'imita tel un élève suivant les gestes de son professeur puis il se retrouva torse-nu. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis fondirent l'un sur l'autre comme deux aimants. Contrairement aux deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusque là, il n'y avait rien de doux dans leur étreinte. Leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs soupirs, leurs gestes, tout n'était que passion, désir et impatience. La lumière tamisée, l'odeur enivrante et l'appétit féroce des deux acteurs rendaient la scène d'autant plus fabuleuse. Quelques secondes avant d'unir leurs corps, Jane murmura à l'oreille de Lisbon un « bonne fête Teresa » qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.


	63. Bonus : Bombe à retardement

**Pour répondre à ****Pasca**** (et finalement, pour informer tout le monde !) : Oui d'autres bonus vont arriver… Des longs, des courts, des où Jane et Lisbon sont en couple, des où ils n'y sont pas et j'ai d'autre idées dans la tête ^^**

**Mais je suis aussi en train de traduire toutes mes petites histoires en anglais et ça me prend beaucoup de temps donc je poste moins souvent car j'ai moins de temps pour en écrire en français.**

**J'espère que vous suivrez malgré tout les bonus XD**

**Et ****ShaiArg****, c'est d'accord, je te dédicace la 61 =D**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**(Le début de cette scène fait un peu peur, je sais…)**

**62. Bonus : Bombe à retardement**

Jane relu sa lettre une dernière fois.

_Lisbon,_

_J'ai dans les mains une piste sérieuse sur RedJohn et tout porte à croire qu'il est actuellement dans un autre pays. Je sais où il est exactement, je m'y rends immédiatement._

_Je suis désolé de vous décevoir (une fois de plus) mais j'ai la sensation que vous êtes assez maligne et que vous me connaissez suffisamment bien pour être capable de trouver une solution m'empêchant d'accomplir ma vengeance. Je ne prends donc pas le risque de partager mes informations avec une personne aussi attachée à moi et aussi rusée que vous._

_Je vous mens depuis un certain temps, depuis le jour où je vous ai certifié que RedJohn ne m'avait rien dit lorsqu'il m'avait kidnappé. En réalité, il m'a récité un poème, et ce sont ces lignes qui me conduisent là où je vais._

_Vous êtes si chère à mes yeux et j'aurais tellement à vous dire, mais la vie est comme elle est._

_Avec tous mes sentiments et plus encore,_

_Jane._

Il aurait voulu en dire beaucoup plus mais cela aurait été égoïste. Même s'il avait besoin de se dévoiler, il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir en lui révélant des choses dont elle ne pourrait rien faire. Il glissa la lettre dans l'enveloppe et regarda l'heure. Il était presque trois heures du matin et il était seul dans les locaux du CBI si l'on ne comptait pas le gardien qui faisait des rondes de temps à autres. L'homme avait bien aperçut Jane dans le bureau de Lisbon mais pour se rassurer, le consultant se dit qu'il avait sûrement l'habitude de le voir ainsi, déambulant dans les couloirs vides. Il posa l'enveloppe sur le bureau de Lisbon et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa supérieure en furie.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle monta dans la cabine et referma les portes sur eux. Jane vit dans ses yeux qu'elle savait qu'il avait l'intention de quitter le CBI et qu'elle savait pour la lettre.

- Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda-t-il d'un air dépité et paniqué à la fois.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe sur la lettre parce qu'elle pourrait alors prendre la décision de le remettre dans les mains de la justice pour préméditation de meurtre.

- La gardien me tient au courant de vos moindres faits et gestes. Je vous ai toujours dit que je contrôlais la situation, vous ne m'avez jamais crue…

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Lisbon attrapa Jane par le bras en le conduisant dans son bureau. A peine entré, le consultant bondit sur la lettre et la broya au moment même où Lisbon refermait la porte. En entendant le bruit de papier froissé, la jeune femme se retourna et se précipita sur Jane pour lui arracher la lettre des mains. Le papier se déchira et elle n'en obtint qu'un morceau.

- Donnez-moi ça, Jane.

Elle déplia le bout qu'elle tenait dans les mains et lu les quelques mots qui y étaient écrits.

_Vous êtes si chère à mes yeux et j'aurais tellement à vous dire, mais la vie est comme elle est._

_Avec tous mes sentiments et plus encore,_

_Jane._

Elle posa son regard furieux sur le consultant et celui-ci détourna les yeux, fatigué de se voir toujours mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et légèrement embarrassé qu'elle ait pu lire les lignes les plus personnelles.

- 'Vous êtes si chère à mes yeux', répéta Lisbon.

Puis dans un sourire triste et sincère, elle ajouta :

- Cela dit, je vaux déjà moins chère que l'accomplissement de votre vengeance…

- Ne dites pas ça, la supplia Jane.

- Je me trompe ?

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but ? Lisbon s'approcha lentement de Jane et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle pensa qu'il devait être vraiment perturbé pour se laisser faire ainsi et d'un geste vif et précis, elle arracha le reste de la lettre des mains de Jane tout en stoppant le baiser.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle en reculant, elle aussi déstabilisée par ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Mais je devais le faire.

Jane laissa échapper un soupir et il esquissa un sourire, furieux et honteux de s'être fait avoir. Puis la peur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une partie de ce qu'il cachait depuis des mois était entre les mains de sa supérieure.

- Je vais lire ce que vous avez écrit quoi qu'il arrive, mais je préfèrerais vraiment le faire avec votre accord, Jane.

- C'est ridicule, autant que je vous explique tout à haute voix maintenant…

Lisbon ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle pensait que Jane allait lui répliquer que jamais il ne lui donnerait cette autorisation, suivit d'un 'RedJohn est à moi' ou d'une phrase du même type.

- D'accord, dit-elle avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

Pour lui montrer que malgré ses mensonges, elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui rendit le morceau de la lettre dont elle ignorait le contenu. Jane s'en saisit et le glissa dans sa poche.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, lui conseilla-t-il en s'asseyant lui-même sur le canapé du bureau de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le rejoignit et prit une inspiration, prête à entendre tout ce qu'il voudrait bien lui dire. Ce serait toujours plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà.

- Je crois que je vais vous lire ce que j'ai écrit, ce sera aussi simple, déclara Jane en ressortant la lettre de sa poche. Mais avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que tout ce que je vais vous lire et la vérité.

- D'accord.

- « Lisbon », commença Jane. C'est votre nom, précisa-t-il dans un sourire.

A quoi bon lire la lettre d'un ton dramatique puisque tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Lisbon eut un sourire en coin mais l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait de profiter pleinement des traits d'humour de Jane.

- « J'ai dans les mains une piste sérieuse sur RedJohn et tout porte à croire qu'il est actuellement dans un autre pays. Je sais où il est exactement, je m'y rends immédiatement. » Ce qui n'est plus terriblement d'actualité, soyons réalistes.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils en apprenant qu'il savait où se trouvait le meurtrier de sa famille.

- Continuez.

- « Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, une fois de plus », précisa Jane en regardant Lisbon dans les yeux, « mais j'ai la sensation que vous êtes assez maligne et que vous me connaissez suffisamment bien pour être capable de trouver une solution m'empêchant d'accomplir ma vengeance. » La preuve que j'avais raison puisque je n'ai même pas pu sortir de l'ascenseur…

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne sais pas encore mais j'en connais quand même un rayon sur vous, ça c'est sûr. Et je suis maligne. Poursuivez.

- « Je ne prends donc pas le risque de partager mes informations avec une personne aussi attachée à moi et aussi rusée que vous. »

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Jane, le questionnant ainsi sur le 'aussi attachée à moi'.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous êtes assez attachée à moi pour… disons pour me faire culpabiliser d'avoir commis un meurtre.

Elle haussa les épaules et attendit qu'il reprenne sa lecture.

- « Je vous mens depuis un certain temps, depuis le jour où je vous ai certifié que RedJohn ne m'avait rien dit lorsqu'il m'avait kidnappé. En réalité, il m'a récité un poème, et ce sont ces lignes qui me conduisent là où je vais. » Voilà, c'était _la_ révélation.

- C'est quoi ce poème ? S'enquit Lisbon.

- Cela fait partie des choses que je vais continuer à vous cacher. Qui que ça m'en coûte. Je continue ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas la fin mais d'après mes souvenirs, c'est quelque chose comme « Vous êtes si chère à mes yeux et j'aurais tellement à vous dire, mais la vie est comme elle est. Avec tous mes sentiments et plus encore, Jane. »

Lisbon s'enfonça dans le canapé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mi-déçue, mi-soulagée.

- Pourquoi vous écrivez « j'aurais tellement à vous dire » ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité mais n'espérez surtout pas que je vais vous faire la liste exhaustive de ce que je voudrais vous dire. Même pas en rêve…

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Jane, affichant un air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez là-dedans ?

C'était une question rhétorique, elle n'attendait absolument aucune réponse.

- Dans quoi ? l'interrogea Jane.

- Là-dedans, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur du consultant.

Jane esquissa un sourire, prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Quelque chose de dangereux, une bombe à retardement, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- J'ai déjà survécu à plus d'une bombe. Quant à des situations dangereuses, je ne les compte plus…

Elle lui demandait implicitement de s'ouvrir à elle mais lorsqu'elle constata qu'il gardait son sourire figé, elle su qu'elle n'aurait rien.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous le dire, Teresa.

Elle déglutit en entendant son prénom et détourna le regard devant l'air peiné de Jane. Celui-ci sentit ses mains trembler légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur RedJohn et tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais jamais il ne la mettrait en danger volontairement.

- On devrait rentrer, lui dit-il en se levant.

- Et pour RedJohn ?

Jane réfléchit quelques secondes et soupira.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas m'enfuir et je ne vous dirai rien de plus. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre qu'il refasse surface en Californie, de façon à ce qu'on soit tous les deux impliqués.

Le bilan était mauvais, très mauvais, mais il était ce qu'il était et aucun des deux ne tenait à revenir sur sa décision.

- Rentrons, dit Lisbon en se levant à son tour.

Ils quittèrent les bureaux côte à côté, avec presque autant de secrets enfuis en eux que quelques minutes plus tôt. Un jour, peut-être, les circonstances leurs permettraient de parler, de se dévoiler. Un jour, peut-être…


	64. Bonus : Inversion des rôles

**Dans la tête de Filament-de-lune lorsqu'elle lit vos reviews :**

« Review 1 : Tiens c'est marrant, elle veut une suite, elle… J'sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire comme suite, je ne pense pas que je vais en faire une.

Review 2 : Oh, comme c'est gentil tous ses compliments !

Review 3 : Ah oui, moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage ! héhé (grand sourire) Tiens, elle pense aussi qu'une suite pourrait être bien. Mais… non…

Review 4 : Oh, elle aussi, c'est vraiment très gentil ce qu'elle dit… Non mais… mais je n'y crois pas ! Les bandes de quémandeurs _(à prendre au second degré)_, mais ce n'est pas possible, mais pourquoi une suite ?

Review 5 : Oh, merciiii, c'est adorable ! Oh non… Hé bien en voilà une quatrième qui veut une suite, non mais j'hallucine ! Au secours ! Je n'ai pas d'idées pour une suite, moi !

Review 6 : Bon, eh bien… cherchons une idée pour une suite alors…»

**J'ai toujours un peu la panique quand il faut que je fasse des suites mais en général, je finis par trouver ^^ Mais une suite à 'Bombe à retardement', j'avoue que ça risque de vite devenir compliqué s'il faut que je fasse faire un choix à Jane entre son passé et son avenir, je vais retomber dans des choses que j'ai déjà écrite. Mais je vais y réfléchir quand même étant donné que j'ai eu plusieurs demandes.**

_**Sinon, pour info : je viens d'écrire la 70**__**ème**__** histoire, donc le 10**__**ème**__** bonus.**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**64. Bonus : Inversion des rôles**

Allongé sur son canapé, Jane se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir ce petit bout de papier blanc qui dépassait de la poche arrière de Lisbon depuis le matin. D'après lui, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin de toute la matinée car alors elle l'aurait sortit de sa poche et remit correctement, si bien qu'il ne dépasserait plus.

- Rigsby, en attendant que Cho ait terminé l'interrogatoire, j'aimerais que vous alliez questionner la voisine qui habite au-dessus de chez la victime, elle a peut-être des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. Van Pelt ?

- Oui, patron ?

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez y aller aussi.

Jane lâcha des yeux la poche de Lisbon et observa Van Pelt avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux venaient de s'illuminer tellement elle était heureuse d'aller sur le terrain.

- Merci patron !

- Pareil pour vous, Jane.

Le consultant ferma les yeux et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Ses coéquipiers sourirent et Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai compris…

Les deux agents quittèrent la pièce et Lisbon chercha des yeux les deux classeurs dont elle avait besoin. D'après ses souvenirs, ils devaient être dans un des grands tiroirs qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Jane entrouvrit les yeux au moment où Lisbon se tournait pour ouvrir un des tiroirs et il aperçut de nouveau le petit bout de papier blanc qui dépassait de sa poche. Il avait bien réfléchit, et quoi qu'il tente pour le lui voler, il ne pourrait se justifier si la jeune femme sentait sa main sur ses fesses, situation pour le moins dérangeante. Lisbon referma le tiroir en soupirant puis elle fit volte-face, découvrant le regard de Jane posé sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? lui demanda-t-elle. Non, laissez-moi deviner. Je parie que ça vous amuse de me voir chercher les classeurs dans ces tiroirs alors que vous les avez rangés ailleurs.

- Oh ! Toute de suite les grandes accusations…, se plaignit Jane en se levant du canapé. Je n'ai pas touché à vos classeurs, ce n'est pas parce que vous perdez vos affaires que je dois être accusé ainsi. Et la présomption de l'innocence alors ?

- Attendez, vous pouvez répéter votre dernière phrase ? demanda Lisbon en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jane, ce qui agaça Lisbon.

- Vous parlez de présomption d'innocence alors que vous accusez toujours les gens à tort et à travers.

La jeune femme se retourna et ouvrit l'autre tiroir d'un coup sec.

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! Ils sont là vos classeurs ! s'exclama Jane.

Lisbon ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Elle avait accusé Jane pour l'embêter mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas touché à de gros classeurs plein de documents passionnants à souhait. Elle se retourna et cette fois-ci, comme Jane était debout derrière elle les yeux baissés, elle n'eut aucun doute : c'était bien ses fesses qu'il était en train de regarder.

- Mais… Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Cette attitude ne correspondait définitivement pas à Jane et elle fut étonnée de le voir reculer, légèrement gêné.

- Rien.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, vous regardiez mes fesses, dit-elle en rosissant. Dites-moi le si j'ai une tâche ou un trou, je préfèrerais vraiment être au courant.

Elle se pencha et essaya de regarder son postérieur mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut le bout de papier qu'elle avait glissé le matin même dans sa poche avant de partir au travail.

- Oh ! dit-elle en comprenant. J'y suis. C'est ça qui vous intrigue, hein ?

Elle sourit à Jane, plutôt satisfaite d'avoir attisé sa curiosité pendant tout ce temps.

- Pas du tout, je regardais vos fesses, c'est tout, déclara Jane en souriant.

Les joues de Lisbon prirent une couleur vive et elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu.

- Mais ça ne va pas de dire ça ? Chuchota-t-elle. Ça ne vous ressemble pas, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûre que l'idée vous a quand même traversé l'esprit, répliqua Jane en posant sur Lisbon un regard perçant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils comme s'il se trompait totalement et elle s'empara des classeurs pour les amener dans son bureau.

- Occupez-vous de vos fesses…, marmonna-t-elle avant de pousser la porte de son bureau.

Elle entendit le consultant rire derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, posa les classeurs sur sa chaise et plongea sa main dans sa poche arrière pour en ressortir le morceau de papier. Dessus, elle lut : lait, bacon, tomates, crème pour les mains, gel douche. Elle recopia sa liste de courses sur un autre papier et remit la première liste dans sa poche. Apercevant Jane allongé sur son canapé, elle sortit de son bureau pour aller le rejoindre.

- Jane ?

Le consultant ouvrit les yeux.

- Je vais vous donner ce que j'ai dans ma poche, lui annonça Lisbon sur un ton énigmatique. Mais promettez-moi de ne l'ouvrir que ce soir lorsque vous serez chez vous, d'accord ?

Intéressé, Jane esquissa un sourire et tendit la main. Lisbon sortit le papier de sa poche et le posa dans la main du consultant.

- Vous me le promettez ? Insista-t-elle.

- Promis, dit Jane sans cesser de sourire.

Satisfaite, Lisbon le laissa ranger le papier dans la poche de sa veste et retourna dans son bureau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il pensait toujours qu'elle lui cachait des tas de choses mais il allait vite être déçu, ça lui apprendrait. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui lui jouait un tour, elle se sentait fière et plutôt maligne.

Jane entra dans sa maison en trombe et sortit le petit papier de sa poche qu'il déplia avec impatience. Lorsqu'il découvrit la contenance du mot, il se mit à rire, ce qui fit plisser ses yeux bleus. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant par Lisbon et il se sentait un peu ridicule, cependant un autre sentiment s'empara de lui il était fier d'elle et heureux de voir que le fait de le côtoyer la rendait encore plus maligne.

En tout cas, il savait maintenant que si ses mains étaient douces et sentait toujours bon, c'était parce qu'elle utilisait une crème spéciale. Il saisit son téléphone et tapa un court message qu'il envoya aussitôt.

Lisbon sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Vous m'avez bien eu. Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous ai tout appris ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replongea sa petite cuillère dans son pot de crème glacée.


	65. Bonus : Petit message

**Une histoire un peu particulière, je vous laisse découvrir. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis parce que je n'en ai jamais écrite des comme ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**65. Bonus : Petit message**

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je lui avais dit de rester avec nous !

Tournant et tournant dans les galeries du centre commercial qui rassemblaient des dizaines de boutiques, Lisbon et son équipe étaient à la recherche du consultant. Malheureusement, étant donné la superficie du lieu, il était presque impossible de retrouver quelqu'un.

- Il est peut-être tout simplement dans la boutique de thé ? proposa judicieusement Van Pelt.

Elle reçu pour réponse un appel dans les haut-parleurs de l'immense galerie, bondée de monde.

« Le petit Lucas attend sa maman à l'entrée numéro six. Lucas attend sa maman à l'entrée numéro six. »

- Je vais le réduire en bouillie, déclara Lisbon dont les joues devenaient rouges de colère. D'accord, essayons la boutique de thé.

Suivie de ses trois fidèles agents, elle prit les escalators sur deux étages, contourna les petites roulottes ou était étalées toutes sortes de nourritures, marcha une centaine de mètres et trouva enfin la boutique qu'elle cherchait.

« Mesdames et messieurs, une voiture immatriculée 3562 VM 74 gêne pour l'entrée des marchandises. Veuillez la déplacer au plus vite. Merci de votre attention. »

- Ce n'est pas nous, dit Cho en voyant que Rigsby fronçait les sourcils.

- Je sais, j'me demandais juste si ça pouvait être celle de Jane.

- Non, sa plaque commence par trente-et-un, les rassura Lisbon.

Ils entrèrent alors tous dans la boutique et à quatre, ils eurent vite fait de parcourir tous les rayons. Pas de trace de Jane. Van Pelt fit même la description détaillée de Jane à la caissière mais sans succès. Ils ressortirent penauds du magasin et Lisbon commençait vraiment à fulminer.

- Si je ne retrouve pas cet imbécile d'ici un quart d'heure, je le mets à pieds pour une semaine.

« Patrick Jane attend son amoureuse Teresa Lisbon à l'entrée numéro deux, je répète, Patrick attend son amoureuse Teresa à l'entrée numéro deux. »

Les mots sortant des haut-parleurs semblaient irréels et résonnaient dans la tête de Lisbon comme une cloche dans une église. La jeune femme devint rouge pivoine et les trois membres de l'équipe se tournèrent vers elle en souriant, y comprit Cho.

- Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça…, gémit-elle.

Puis elle chercha des yeux un panneau indiquant l'entrée numéro deux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'accueil, elle vit une jeune femme brune plantée devant un micro, riant aux blagues probablement stupides de Jane. Puis ce dernier leva les yeux et aperçut Lisbon, toujours aussi rouge, venir à grands pas vers lui.

- Ah ! La voilà ! dit-il à la jeune femme de l'accueil.

Puis s'adressant à Lisbon :

- Teresa, je t'ai cherchée partout mais dans ces immenses galeries, tu étais introuvable.

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut mettre sa main derrière son épaule mais Lisbon le repoussa.

- Oh… Tu me fais la tête à cause du petit message ?

- Du _petit_ message ? s'indigna-t-elle. Tu parles de ce _petit _message que tu as fais passer dans tous les haut-parleurs de la galerie ?

Jane sourit et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe qui riait derrière sa supérieure.

- Elle n'a pas aimé ? les interrogea-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas aimé !

Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane et lui répliqua de façon un peu plus discrète :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que tu ne dois plus m'écouter. Je t'ai demandé de rester avec nous, où étais-tu passé ?

- Eh bien j'étais partit t'acheter un cadeau, déclara Jane d'un ton évident.

Prise au dépourvu, Lisbon se retourna vers les membres de son équipe qui effacèrent aussitôt leurs sourires, puis elle soupira en se concentrant de nouveau sur Jane.

- Tu m'énerve, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde.

Elle fit volte-face et passa entre ses subordonnés, prenant ainsi la tête de la troupe pour retourner au CBI.

- Et toi, tu m'aimes ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Sachant très bien que ni Jane ni son équipe ne voyaient son visage, elle laissa le sourire rayonnant qui la titillait apparaître sur ses lèvres. La dernière chose qui l'avait rendue très heureuse dans sa vie était sa nomination en tant que chef d'équipe. Cela avait certainement été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Mais depuis Jane, elle n'avait jamais connu autant de 'plus beau jour de sa vie'…


	66. Bonus : Une histoire de brosses à dents

Pour répondre à LAurore, je ne sais pas ce que Jane lui a acheté mais c'est une idée à creuser. J'vais voir ça…

Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, 'c'est trop mignon' revenait souvent, vous allez sûrement dire la même chose de la suivante =)

Et la numéro 67, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes dans la scène 'sous surveillance', le point de vue de Jane et Lisbon quoi. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de votre imagination ^^

Bonne letcure

**66. Bonus : Une histoire de brosses à dents**

Lisbon poussa la porte de sa salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Jane.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu te brosses toujours les dents au moment où je viens pour brosser les miennes…

La brosse à dents dans une main et le tube de dentifrice ouvert dans l'autre, Jane afficha un grand sourire.

- Pas fais exprès.

- C'est ça… Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que Jane s'apprêtait à étaler le dentifrice sur la brosse à dents. C'est ma brosse à dents, ça !

Jane regarda l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Mais non, ça a toujours été la mienne.

Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu utilises _ma_ brosse à dents depuis le début ?

Jane fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau la brosse. Bleue avec des petits traits blancs, il lui semblait pourtant bien que c'était la sienne.

- T'es sûre que c'est la tienne ?

- C'est moi qui suis allée les acheter, je m'en rappelle parfaitement, déclara Lisbon en se plaçant à côté de Jane, face au miroir.

- Bon, dit le consultant en reposant la brosse à dents et en saisissant la verte. Si tu le dis…

Il s'apprêtait à mettre le dentifrice sur l'autre brosse mais Lisbon saisit sa main pour l'en empêcher.

- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire. On ne met pas le dentifrice de haut en bas mais plutôt de bas en haut ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'était bien ta brosse à dent en fait...

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la salle de bain.

- Teresa ? Appela Jane comme s'il voulait lui faire peur.

- Oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Tu t'es moquée de moi, là.

Lisbon se retint de rire en pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle haussa les sourcils comme pour lui demander de préciser.

- Tu sais que je suis un obstiné de la vengeance et tu oses me provoquer, récita Jane d'une voix grave. Prends garde à toi, femme, la foudre s'abattra sur toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

- Ça ne me fait pas peur…, déclara Lisbon.

Puis plongeant son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de Jane, elle ajouta :

- Je suis douée en coup de foudre, maintenant…

Jane sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsque la jeune femme fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, retourna devant le lavabo et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se regarda dans le miroir.

- Arrêtes de t'emballer comme ça à chaque fois.

Il prit la brosse à dents verte de Lisbon et sourit en étalant le dentifrice dessus. Première partie de sa vengeance effectuée. Avant de commencer le brossage, il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et déclara d'une voix grave et profonde.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible, Teresa…

Puis il sourit tout seul et entama son brossage de dents, laissant son esprit divaguer vers des pensées agréables. Lisbon lui apportait beaucoup de sérénité et de complicité et il espérait sincèrement que jamais cela ne s'arrêterait. Cependant, il se méfiait tout de même des obstacles que la vie se plaisait à disperser un peu partout, et il prenait soin d'attiser cette flamme qu'il y avait entre eux de temps à autres même si pour le moment, elle brûlait parfaitement d'elle-même. Oui, Lisbon lui apportait tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait eut le courage de continuer après la mort de RedJohn sans elle. Mais la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle lui apportait et qui le rendait heureux par-dessus tout, c'était cette légèreté, cette impression de voler qui s'emparait de lui quand il sentait qu'elle l'aimait.

La preuve, avant d'être auprès d'elle, jamais il n'aurait parlé à son propre reflet…


	67. Bonus : Quel emmerdeur

Voici ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans les toilettes lorsque Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt s'occupaient des caméras de surveillance…

J'ai du l'écrire en fonction de ce que j'avais écrit dans l'histoire 'sous surveillance', il fallait que j'accorde chaque faits et gestes, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Mais j'me suis bien amusée ^^

J'espère que ça vous conviendra !

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos encouragements ! Je constate que mes bonus vous plaisent tout autant que les autres histoires, c'est rassurant.

_(C'est un peu court mais le prochain bonus est plus long !)_

**67. Bonus : Quel emmerdeur**

Lisbon poussa la porte des toilettes et entra à l'intérieur, suivie par Jane qui tenait fermement à terminer sa discussion.

- Jane, si je suis dans cette pièce c'est pour faire mon boulot, c'est-à-dire prendre sur le fait un suspect. On finira cette discussion plus tard.

- Mais vous avez l'air de penser que je ne peux pas réussir à vous hypnotiser si vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour que je le fasse. Ce qui est totalement faux ! Si je ne vous ai jamais hypnotisée, exceptée le jour où vous me l'avez demandé, c'est juste parce que vous m'avez dit de ne pas le faire.

Lisbon se retourna pour être face à Jane et le dévisagea, essayant de prêcher le faux du vrai, alors que celui-ci se rapprochait d'elle petit à petit.

- Je peux vous hypnotiser quand je veux, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Lisbon, fatiguée par les agissements du consultant.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire et se rapprocha encore d'elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et prit une voix grave et douce à la fois.

- Ce serait d'autant plus facile que lorsque je vous regarde, vos yeux plongent dans les miens avec une facilité déconcertante…

Il ne vit rien arriver mais sentit tout à coup un violent pic sur son bras.

- Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il en reculant. Vous m'avez pincé !

Lisbon haussa un sourcil, signifiant qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi elle aurait du s'en priver. Puis soudain, l'atmosphère changea. Les yeux de Jane se firent plus pénétrants et il se rapprocha d'elle en la montrant du doigt.

- Vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous hypnotiser…

Lisbon recula légèrement alors que Jane pointait maintenant son propre torse du doigt.

- Mais j'en suis tout à fait capable. Alors si vous continuez à me provoquer en me prenant de haut avec vos haussements de sourcils à la Lisbon…

Il avait de nouveau pointé son doigt sur elle et marchait toujours dans sa direction, la forçant à reculer pour s'éloigner. Ses paroles prononcées d'une voix aussi sûre, mêlée d'une pointe de menace, déstabilisait totalement la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Elle se sentit rougir alors que Jane pointait de nouveau son torse du doigt.

- …je vais vous hypnotiser sans vous demander votre avis.

Lisbon sentit le carrelage glacé des toilettes dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et Jane était bien trop près d'elle, la fixant de son regard hypnotisant, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait probablement raison. Plonger dans ses yeux bleus était tellement facile…

- Et je pourrai faire ce que je veux de vous…

C'était la phrase de trop, celle qui changea le rythme des battements du cœur de Lisbon. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette pièce était si petite ? Perdue dans ses pensées et dans les yeux de Jane, elle n'anticipa pas le baiser qu'il lui imposa. Elle ne su pas exactement combien de temps il lui fallu pour réaliser que cette situation était totalement inconcevable, mais lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle repoussa Jane de toutes ses forces.

- Mais vous perdez la tête ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça !

Jane esquissa un sourire, sentant encore sur ses lèvres le goût du café que Lisbon avait prit un peu plus tôt.

- Enlevez ce sourire prétentieux de votre visage ou je vous jure que pour la deuxième fois de votre vie, vous allez vous prendre mon poing dans votre nez !

- Je ne doute pas d'en recevoir un très bientôt mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il approcha son visage du sien et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Incapable de faire un geste, elle le laissa faire puis se débattit lorsqu'il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Fichez-le camps d'ici !

Jane lui fit un sourire qui la traversa comme une flèche en plein cœur et il sortit joyeusement des toilettes. Enervée plus par sa propre réaction que par les agissements du consultant, Lisbon se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans le mur en carrelage. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur lui traverser l'orteil et elle commença à se masser doucement le pied. Quel emmerdeur, pensa-t-elle. Non mais vraiment, quel emmerdeur…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle fut bien contente de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans ces toilettes. En espérant que le responsable des caméras de surveillance ne se soit pas trompé, sinon cela voudrait dire que son équipe avait observé toute la scène. Elle rit de sa propre bêtise. Non… Pourquoi le responsable se serait-il trompé ? Personne n'avait pu être témoin de cette scène, elle en était sûre. Il le fallait. Absolument. Elle effaça quand même le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres juste au cas où.

Non mais franchement, quel emmerdeur ce type !


	68. Bonus : Partez

Oh mon Dieu, vous ne savez pas ce qui m'est arrivé ? Mon ordi a planté et j'ai passé la journée à essayé de la rallumer pour récupérer mes bonus et mes autres fics en vain. Et alors que je lisais 'Trop bon, etc' de Ricky2freime pour me remonter le moral, mon ordi s'est allumé ! J'ai tout récupéré et donc, je vous poste la suite avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles XD

Vous allez peut-être me détester à la fin de ce bonus. Probablement. Sûrement.

Mais d'autres suivront pour que je remonte dans votre estime ^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

_**Merci**_ de me suivre (encore).

_(Et vive les crêpes !)_

**68. Bonus : Partez**

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est ici ?

Jane fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'énorme et vieille bâtisse qui était devant lui. Elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment et les arbres qui l'entouraient avaient au moins cent ans.

- C'est l'adresse qu'Hightower m'a indiquée, répondit simplement Lisbon.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est l'ancienne adresse du vieil homme, il doit être en maison de retraite maintenant.

Lisbon haussa les épaules et s'avança dans la petite allée.

- Allons voir…

Jane lui emboîta le pas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était déjà ouverte.

- Lisbon, chuchota Jane, ce n'est pas normal, les papys ne laissent plus leur porte ouverte depuis des années.

- Je sais, répondit Lisbon à voix basse tout en sortant son arme.

Elle la pointa devant elle et poussa un peu plus la porte qui émit un grincement sonore.

- Restez derrière moi.

Jane eu un haussement de sourcils signifiant qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de passer devant elle alors qu'elle était armée et pas lui. Lisbon s'avança dans le hall sombre et d'une voix assez forte, elle cria :

- Il y a quelqu'un ? CBI ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

- CBI, rit Jane dans sa moustache. Si c'est un vieil homme, il va croire que c'est une chaîne de télé…

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

- Police, il y a quelqu'un ?

Soudain, deux ombres noires surgirent de nulle part et poussèrent violemment Lisbon, lui faisant faire un vol plané jusque dans la pièce d'à côté. Jane se colla au mur en levant les mains en l'air et laissa gentiment passer les deux personnes. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, il courut jusqu'à la porte pour voir leur visage en plein jour.

- Ce sont deux jeunes, pas plus de seize ans, dit-il à Lisbon, toujours assise sur le sol.

- Ils doivent probablement cacher de la drogue ou des objets volés, ce n'est pas grave, on les retrouvera un jour ou l'autre, répondit la jeune femme en essayant de se relever.

Elle sentit alors une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la cheville et elle retint un gémissement. Jane s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Un coup de main ? lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Lisbon se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait du parfaitement cacher sa douleur car il ne semblait pas l'avoir notée et elle s'en félicita, même si elle allait bien devoir le lui dire à un moment ou à un autre. Hésitante, elle tendit la main au consultant et celui-ci tira pour l'aider à se relever, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ne s'appuyant que sur un seul pied que Jane comprit qu'elle s'était fait mal.

- Vous avez mal à la jambe ?

- Rien de grave, une petite foulure…

- « Rien de grave, une petite foulure » en langage Lisbon. Mais en vrai, ça veut dire : ils m'ont démolit ma cheville…, répliqua Jane.

Il attrapa une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et la rapprocha de Lisbon.

- Asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il.

A peine se fut-elle installée non sans soupirer qu'il souleva le bas de son pantalon pour se rendre compte des dégâts.

- Mm…

- Quoi 'mm' ?

- On ne voir rien ici, on regardera au CBI, déclara-t-il.

Puis il se releva tout sourire et tendit la main vers Lisbon. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais consentit à tendre sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Elle se retrouva debout, légèrement chancelante et quasiment collée contre Jane.

- Vos clefs, dit-il d'un ton ferme non sans esquisser un sourire.

- Oh… soupira Lisbon.

Mais elle devint bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas conduire dans l'état où elle était. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira son trousseau de clefs qu'elle posa dans la main de Jane d'un air contrarié.

- Merci ! s'exclama celui-ci tout sourire.

Il se plaça ensuite à côté de Lisbon et l'aida à retourner à la voiture.

- Arrêtez de bouger, je ne vois rien !

- Tenez, dit Lisbon en tendant un dossier à Cho. Vers la fin, vous devriez trouver ce qu'il vous faut et une fois que vous serez allé voir le PDG de l'entreprise, allez faire un tour chez la grand-mère de la victime, on ne sait jamais, elle aura peut-être…

- Oh… Lisbon, restez-voir en place deux minutes, juste deux minutes s'il vous plait, insista Jane qui essayait de trouver l'endroit où il devait appliquer la crème sensée la soulager.

Lisbon se réinstalla correctement en levant les yeux au ciel puis elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Je disais, elle aura peut-être retrouvé le foulard dont elle nous parlait. Rigsby, aidez Van Pelt à passer tous les coups de fils, elle a une sacrée liste de personne à contacter. Et si vous voyez Hightower, dites-lui que…

- Dis-lui que Lisbon a eu un accident de travail et qu'elle doit se reposer, la coupa Jane.

Lisbon prit le tas de feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains et assomma gentiment Jane avec.

- Hey ! J'essaie de vous soigner je vous rappelle, s'indigna Jane en souriant.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai insisté ! Non, dites-lui simplement qu'elle vienne me voir dans mon bureau si elle veut un premier compte-rendu.

- Bien patron.

Cho et Rigsby quittèrent la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations et l'asiatique prit soin de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Alors ? demanda finalement Lisbon.

- Alors vous vous êtes bien foulé la cheville. Ça commence à devenir bleu sur le côté, je vais vous mettre de la crème et une bande pour…

- Oh non, pas une bande…

Jane releva les yeux vers Lisbon et augmenta le son de sa voix.

-… pour garder la cheville au chaud. Et ce n'est pas une option.

Lisbon soupira en s'adossant à son fauteuil et regarda Jane sortit la crème du tube. Il lui appliqua sur le pied en massant doucement pour commencer à la faire pénétrer, déposa une compresse dessus, et fit un premier tour avec la bande.

- Vous avez fait ça toute votre vie ? lui demanda Lisbon en souriant.

- Non mais mes capacités augmentent toujours en votre présence, répondit Jane en continuant de faire des tours très doux avec la bande.

- Sérieusement…, insista-t-elle.

- Quand on a un enfant, on apprend vite ce genre de choses.

Lisbon acquiesça sans insister plus et un silence gênant s'installa. L'odeur de la crème n'était pas très agréable et la jeune femme ne cessait de regarder à l'extérieur de son bureau en espérant que sa supérieure ne débarquerait pas maintenant. Finalement, Jane termina la bande et mit un petit bout de sparadrap pour faire tenir le tout.

- Et voilà ! Vous n'étiez pas une patiente facile.

- Alors là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Lisbon se mit debout et essaya de marcher sur un ou deux mètres.

- Je pense que ça va le faire… Merci.

- En échange de mes bons et loyaux services, vous dînez avec moi ce soir ?

Lisbon releva la tête vers Jane et ce dernier pu lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Il voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille, sans cette solitude quotidienne qui lui faisait parfois broyer du noir.

- Ce n'est pas une obligation, dit-il en agitant les mains devant lui pour la rassurer.

Il avait l'impression de revenir plus ou moins sur sa proposition, comme s'il appréhendait un peu une telle soirée. Lisbon reprit contenance et pensa que le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour éviter qu'une tension s'installe était d'accepter comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus une catastrophe, c'était un simple dîner.

- Non, c'est d'accord, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de paperasse. Mais pas dans un endroit trop guindé, je n'ai pas envie de luxe et de tout le tralala, ajouta-t-elle en se rasseyant à son bureau.

- Ma maison n'est pas spécialement luxueuse, ça vous conviendrait comme endroit ?

Elle avait pensé à un restaurant. Tout aurait été plus simple, plus banal, et surtout ils auraient été moins seuls.

- Tant que je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre sur mon trente-et-un…

- Pas besoin, non.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Oui ?

Madeleine Hightower entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Agent Lisbon, tout va bien ? L'agent Rigsby vient de m'apprendre que vous aviez eu quelques soucis sur votre dernière intervention.

Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Jane prit la parole.

- Oui, mais elle a un médecin d'une délicatesse sans égale qui a prit soin de sa cheville donc la douleur devrait passer. En revanche, elle accepterait volontiers d'avoir le reste de sa journée…

Hightower fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Jane, essayant de trier les informations : douleur à la cheville, médecin délicat, fin de journée.

- Non, ça va très bien madame, merci, déclara Lisbon en fusillant le consultant du regard. Jane m'a soignée, il est plutôt doué, je tiendrai jusqu'à ce soir.

Hightower se tourna de nouveau vers Lisbon.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse poursuivre l'enquête mais si vous sentez que ça ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, l'agent Cho pourra gérer le reste de la journée.

- Je vous remercie, madame.

- C'est normal. Bien, vous voulez bien me faire un rapide bilan de l'enquête ?

Derrière Hightower, Jane fit signe à Lisbon qu'il sortait de son bureau, puis il montra sept doigts, fit une virgule dans l'air, et mima le chiffre cinq. Dix-neuf heures trente, devina Lisbon. Elle acquiesça en esquissant un sourire et attendit que le consultant soit sortit pour commencer son résumé.

Jane entendit sa sonnette retentir alors qu'il était en train de rajouter du lait dans sa pâte. Il posa la bouteille sur le plan de travail et alla ouvrir à son invitée.

- Lisbon, quelle surprise ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Ah ah…

- Vous êtes en retard, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oui, c'est ce que les femmes font pour se faire désirer, elles arrivent en retard, répliqua celle-ci en laissant le consultant prendre son blouson.

- Lors d'un rendez-vous galant, oui.

Lisbon sourit pour cacher sa gêne. Ça commence bien, pensa-t-elle, à peine quinze secondes et tu te mets déjà toute seule dans l'embarras. Jane savoura l'impact de sa réplique puis il fit signe à Lisbon de le suivre dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Devinez ! dit-il en lui montrant un saladier contenant une pâte liquide et une poêle plate.

- Des crêpes ?

- Gagné ! Du premier coup, remarqua-t-il en mélangeant la pâte une dernière fois. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'en manger mais tout seul, ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui applaudisse à mes magnifiques retournements de crêpes.

- Ah oui ? demanda Lisbon en souriant.

Alors que Jane acquiesçait et mettait le feu sous la poêle, elle eut la vision de sa femme et de sa fille applaudissant à ses tours de passe-passe.

- Je vais vous apprendre, déclara Jane en versant la pâte dans la poêle.

Le liquide forma un rond clair et commença à cuire, formant ainsi la première crêpe.

- Que dit votre cheville ?

- Elle se plaint du bandage que j'ai essayé de me refaire tout à l'heure.

Jane sourit en haussant les épaules, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il ôta la poêle du feu et fit glisser la crêpe d'avant en arrière, se préparant à la faire sauter.

- Prête ?

Lisbon acquiesça, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Si la soirée était aussi distrayante et agréable qu'elle l'était en cet instant, elle promettait d'être excellente.

- C'est partit ! s'exclama Jane en faisant sauter la crêpe en l'air, qui fit un tour sur elle-même et passa à seulement une vingtaine de centimètres du plafond.

Il la récupéra légèrement en dehors de la poêle mais Lisbon applaudit quand même.

- Bien joué. Vos auriez du me le dire, j'aurais apporté de la confiture.

Les yeux de Jane s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il regarda Lisbon d'un air amusé.

- Ouvrez ce placard, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique en désignant une porte en bois blanc.

Il vit Lisbon froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la porte d'un air curieux. Une ribambelle de confitures se présenta à elle, rangée sur deux étages et toutes parfaitement étiquetées.

- Waouh, c'est impressionnant !

- Sortez celles qui vous font envie, il y a aussi du sirop d'érable.

- Je peux sortir ça ? demanda Lisbon en agitant un pot de Nutella.

Jane déposa la première crêpe sur un plat et se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Ah… La pâte à tartiner a toujours un succès fou auprès des femmes.

- Le Nutella vous voulez dire. Oui, c'est une valeur sûre.

- Allez, à votre tour !

Lisbon posa le pot de Nutella sur la table et s'approcha de Jane dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il laissa la jeune femme s'installer et se glissa derrière elle pour lui donner les indications. Etrangement, Lisbon ne ressentait pas cette gêne qu'elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ressentir dès que Jane s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle. Elle était détendue.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.

Lisbon saisit le manche de la poêle et fit glisser la crêpe pour vérifier qu'elle était décollée.

- Parfait. Maintenant vous levez la poêle d'un coup sec tout en lui donnant un mouvement de rotation pour que la crêpe tourne.

- Et je l'envoie à quelle hauteur ?

- N'hésitez pas à l'envoyer haut pour avoir le temps de bien vous replacer pour la récupérer.

- D'accord.

- Quand vous voulez, dit Jane dont le sourire disparut pour laisser place à la concentration.

Lisbon prit son élan et fit exactement ce que Jane lui dit, mais elle n'envoya pas la crêpe trop haut. Cependant, elle parvint à la récupérer de justesse.

- Oui ! Super, vous apprenez vite ! Je vous laisse faire la suivante, en attendant, je vais mettre la table. On s'installe au salon ?

- D'accord, répondit Lisbon en faisant glisser la deuxième crêpe dans le plat.

Elle rechargea la poêle pendant que Jane sortait deux assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la cuisine, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Quel idiot, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle attendit que la crêpe soit cuite du premier côté, puis d'un geste professionnel, elle envoya la crêpe en l'air jusqu'au plafond, lui faisant faire deux saltos, puis elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant de la récupérer parfaitement au centre.

- Et Lisbon est en tête dans la course folle du retournement de crêpes, applaudie et soutenue par ses frères, rien ne l'arrête…

Elle se tu lorsqu'elle entendit Jane revenir du salon mais garda son sourire en repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait fait des crêpes pour ses frères.

- Alors ? dit une voix dans son dos.

- J'y vais, dit-elle en lançant une deuxième fois la crêpe en l'air.

Cette dernière voltigea un peu plus haut que la première et retomba au centre de la poêle.

- Super ! Vous êtes vraiment douée !

- Je m'en sors bien, oui…

- Vous voulez que je vous reprenne pendant que vous choisissez les confitures ?

- Je veux bien, accepta Lisbon.

Elle retourna près du meuble et se plongea dans une grande réflexion pour choisir les confitures.

- Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez accepté de venir, déclara Jane.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard reconnaissant et un brin enjôleur.

- Moi aussi.

- Et puis vous aurez au moins appris quelque chose ce soir !

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous auriez une autre poêle ?

- Oui, sans doute, regardez dans cette porte. Vous voulez m'aider pour aller plus vite ?

Lisbon marcha jusqu'à la porte que lui avait indiqué Jane, en sortit une deuxième poêle et revint à ses côtés.

- Pas tout à fait…

Elle versa un peu d'huile dans le fond et lorsque Jane eut enlevé sa crêpe de la poêle, elle versa la pâte dans la sienne.

- Poussez-vous, dit-elle à l'intention du consultant.

Surpris mais curieux, Jane se recula et laissa Lisbon gérer les deux poêles. Celle-ci remplit la poêle de Jane et attendit que les crêpes soit cuites du premier côté.

- Maintenant, accrochez-vous, déclara-t-elle en saisissant un manche dans chaque main.

Elle fit le même geste avec ses deux bras, envoyant les deux crêpes faire deux tours en l'air, puis elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant de récupérer les deux crêpes, faisant voltiger ses cheveux autour d'elle. Elle reposa les deux poêles et se tourna vers Jane d'un air satisfait. Celui-ci resta estomaqué et un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais faire sauter les crêpes depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, Jane, avoua Lisbon. Je peux le faire les yeux fermés, ou bien en faisant plusieurs tours sur moi-même, ou encore avec une poêle et une crêpe dans chaque main, ou même la récupérer derrière moi en passant la poêle entre mes genoux…

Elle s'appuya contre le frigo et haussa les sourcils, attendant une réaction du consultant. Celui-ci secoua la tête sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je me sens stupide grâce à vous, avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je me sentirais stupide à votre place, le provoqua Lisbon.

- Attention à ce que vous dites, vous êtes chez moi, marmonna Jane en se rapprochant d'elle.

Sentant une tension dont elle ne parvint pas à définir la nature s'installer, elle retourna près des poêles avant de se retrouver emprisonnée entre Jane et le frigo. L'idée lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

- Vous me mettriez à la porte ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Vous plaisantez, je suis bien trop heureux de vous avoir dans ma cuisine, déclara Jane en souriant. Même si vous vous êtes fait désirer…

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, espérant que la rougeur de ses joues pourrait être justifiée par le fait qu'elle était devant la gazinière.

Affalés sur le canapé du salon et le ventre plein, Jane et Lisbon discutaient tout en jetant de temps à autres un œil à la télévision qui servait plus de fond sonore que de distraction.

- J'ai trop mangé, dit Lisbon.

Jane posa une main sur son propre estomac et l'autre sur celui de Lisbon. La jeune femme réagit imperceptiblement au contact mais elle ne dit rien.

- On dirait bien, vous avez un estomac plus gros que le mien.

Elle sourit et le consultant enleva sa main.

- Il faut mettre les crêpes restantes dans une boîte sinon elles vont sécher, remarqua-t-elle.

- Vous avez raison, on va débarrasser, ce sera fait, déclara Jane en se levant.

Ils prirent dans leurs bras un maximum de choses et rapportèrent tout à la cuisine, rangeant par-ci par-là les confitures, la vaisselle et tout ce qui était sur la table.

- Vous voulez bien me laisser rebander votre cheville pour cette nuit ? demanda alors Jane.

- Elle va très bien, ma cheville, ronchonna sa supérieure.

Jane se retourna vers elle et se rapprocha en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en esquissant un sourire.

Le consultant plongea son regard dans le sien et elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir.

- J'aimerais quand même mieux vérifier que tout va bien, murmura-t-il doucement.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et en murmurant elle aussi, elle demanda mi-amusée, mi-moqueuse :

- Pourquoi vous parlez à voix basse ?

Jane cligna des yeux et ceux-ci rétrécirent lorsqu'un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis comme poussée par une force venant de nulle part, il leva doucement son bras et vint poser sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme, son pouce caressant son menton. Lisbon déglutit et son sourire disparut, laissant place à un visage n'exprimant plus que la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Essayant de calmer sa respiration qui s'accélérait, elle demanda hésitante :

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de faire, Jane quitta les yeux de Lisbon et observa sa main sur son visage.

- Je ne contrôle pas vraiment, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il s'approcha encore, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se recula avec un sourire en coin. Lisbon l'avait laissé faire mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas envie de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant un peu les yeux

Le sourire de Jane devint plus franc et il baissa son regard vers le sol.

- Non, je veux dire… encore après, précisa Lisbon qui au contraire, ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Dans son esprit, Jane ne vit que du noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait après ? Bonne question. Il la regarda de nouveau et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, hésitant.

- Exactement, murmura Lisbon. Alors je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça…

Les mots sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme parurent irréels au consultant. 'Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça'. Il entendait le ton de supplication résonner dans sa tête.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main de sa joue et en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, il agissait plus pour son plaisir que celui de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, Lisbon baissa les yeux. C'est trop tard, pensa-t-elle, maintenant, je sais.

- Pardon, répéta Jane.

Lisbon ne bougeait pas, toujours debout en face de lui, silencieuse. La seule différence était que son joli sourire avait disparut et que ses yeux brillaient légèrement. Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Partez, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, étonnée. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et elle entendait les tic-tacs de l'horloge défiler les uns après les autres, tous aussi monotones et angoissants. Le monde venait de décider de tourner dans le sens inverse sans prévenir personne et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal.

- On a passé une soirée magnifique, vous pouvez partir, répéta Jane d'un ton bienveillant.

Il pensait qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle voulait partir mais la réalité était tout autre. Elle avait peur de partir parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait mal ensuite. Elle soupira et sa gorge se noua, comme si finalement elle regrettait d'avoir tout arrêté bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire. Cependant, partir comme ça et finir la soirée ainsi lui semblait trop douloureux, trop dommage. Jane posa sa main sur son avant-bras et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Partez, Lisbon. Maintenant.

Jane vit la jeune femme avaler sa salive et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus vraiment partir.

- C'est le bon moment, partez.

Finalement, Lisbon s'avança vers lui alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue et l'embrassa l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de faire volte-face le cœur lourd, de prendre sa veste et son sac à main et de quitter la maison.

Elle ne se retourna pas, priant pour que le monde tourne de nouveau dans le bon sens quand elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin.

Elle ne retourna pas, souhaitant que Jane la retienne tout en espérant qu'il la laisse partir.

Elle ne se retourna pas, serrant fort l'anse de son sac pour ne pas craquer.

Non, elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois.


	69. Bonus : Bonne fête, Patrick

Voilà pour me faire pardonner ! _**C'est la suite de 'Plus que oui'**_ et de toutes les autres qui la précèdent.

Et pour me faire pardonner encore plus, je vous mets aussi la 70ème !

Bonne lecture.

_(Je n'ai pas prévu de Bonus spécial Noël. Pour l'instant en tout cas…)_

**69. Bonus : Bonne fête, Patrick**

Lisbon était assise à son bureau, revivant sa soirée les yeux dans le vide. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle aille frapper chez Jane et se jeter dans ses bras ? Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de sainte Teresa… Certes, elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Une 'bonne' nuit… N'importe quoi. On passe une bonne nuit quand on parvient à avoir ses huit heures de sommeil et qu'on ne fait pas de cauchemars. La nuit qu'elle avait passée n'avait pas été bonne, non. Elle soupira en cherchant un qualificatif adapté.

Agréable ? Trop plat. Super ? Non, trop banal. Excellente ? Trop passe-partout. Sexy ? Trop évident. Chaleureuse ? Pas assez élevé niveau température. Bouillante ? Fiévreuse ? Oui, fiévreuse, c'était pas mal. Fantastique ? Un peu trop enfantin. Quoi qu'avec Jane, ça pourrait passer… Magique ? Oh, ça y est… Magique et fiévreuse. Oui, ça sonnait bien.

- Agent Lisbon, je vous dérange ?

_Non madame, je cherchais juste un qualificatif pour la nuit que je viens de passer dans les bras de Jane mais ça peut attendre._

- Non, excusez-moi, je réfléchissais, répondit Lisbon en levant les yeux vers Hightower.

- Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, c'est moi qui ai prit le dossier orange qui était sur votre bureau, j'en avais besoin.

Lisbon posa les yeux sur son bureau et le regarda vraiment pour la première fois de la matinée. Effectivement, le dossier orange n'était plus là.

- Très bien, j'avais terminé de toute façon, vous pouvez le garder, dit-elle à Hightower.

Hightower acquiesça et en retournant vers son bureau, elle croisa Jane qui arrivait en retard, pour changer.

- Bonjour Madeleine ! Chantonna celui-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Hightower fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai bien dormi, oui.

- Pas moi, répondit le consultant sans se départir de son sourire.

Puis il continua son chemin.

Dans son bureau, Lisbon était revenue sur sa réflexion du matin. Elle restait bloquée sur magique et fiévreuse aussi se dit-elle que ce devait être les bons adjectifs. Maintenant qu'elle les avait trouvés, elle n'avait plus qu'à les enlever de son vocabulaire définitivement, car ce genre de nuit ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle prit un crayon, chercha un vieux bout de papier dans sa poubelle et écrivit 'magique & fiévreuse' dessus. Puis elle griffonna les deux mots jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue plus qu'un gros pâté. Silencieux, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Jane l'observait.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton qui lui sembla un peu trop timide.

Lisbon sentit son cœur faire un bond et elle releva les yeux, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en rougissant et en jetant le papier dans sa poubelle un peu trop précipitamment.

Dis quelque chose, Lisbon, dis quelque chose, s'encouragea-t-elle. Rien.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Jane comme si c'était une conversation normale.

Sauf qu'étant donné l'intensité de son regard et le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt, la conversation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anormale.

- Ça va, marmonna Lisbon en ouvrant son tiroir comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

Elle entendit Jane fermer la porte tout doucement et elle su à l'instant où elle sentit une chaleur s'emparer d'elle que ses joues allaient s'empourprer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage sérieux de Jane et compta jusqu'à trois avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur les lèvres du consultant. C'était le signal, ça voulait sans aucun doute dire qu'elle était rouge. Jane fit quelques pas vers son bureau et ce fut à ce moment précis que ses paroles susurrées lui revinrent en mémoire. _Bonne fête, Teresa_. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans ce bureau, il faudrait qu'elle pense à baisser le chauffage.

- Vous avez l'air en forme, remarqua Jane en souriant un peu plus.

- Jane, pour hier soir, je…

Elle se leva et le consultant attendit qu'elle continue. Il ne voulait pas la couper, plus maintenant.

- Je savais que c'était une bêtise de venir chez vous mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait aller si loin. Je croyais…

Elle agita les bras en l'air, comme si ce à quoi elle avait cru lui semblait maintenant ridicule. Jane l'aida.

- Vous pensiez qu'on allait seulement s'embrasser.

Lisbon baissa les yeux. Oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vraiment stupide comme idée.

- Ce n'est pas un drame, vous savez. On est adulte.

Ces mots sortant de la bouche de Jane firent sourire Lisbon.

- Quoi ? Ça vous fait rire que je dise ça ? comprit Jane.

- Un peu, oui…

- Je n'ai pas dit 'on est responsable', j'ai juste dit 'on est adulte'.

- C'est déjà énorme venant de vous, je vous assure, insista Lisbon.

Jane haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Bien. Vous et moi, on a…

_Ne le dites pas, ne le dites pas, ne le dites pas._

-… fais des choses d'adultes pas responsables. Et maintenant, on doit assumer.

- On oublie, déclara alors Lisbon d'un ton ferme.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Jane. Juste au moment où j'allais dire 'on recommence'…

L'idée fit rougir une fois de plus la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ça lui avait apparemment plus autant qu'à elle.

- Il faut qu'on oublie, répéta-t-elle.

Jane s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et se mit à réfléchir en souriant.

- Je pensais… vous savez… mon nid au grenier est plutôt douillet…

- Jane ! s'indigna Lisbon en reculant.

Elle se prit les pieds dans son fauteuil et tomba assise dessus, sous le regard amusé de Jane.

- Excusez-moi mais c'est toujours mieux que votre idée, rétorqua celui-ci. 'On oublie'…

- Effacez cet incident de votre mémoire. En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà fait, déclara Lisbon en repensant aux deux mots griffonnés.

Jane prit un air indigné.

- Comment ça ? Vous avez déjà oublié ?

Lisbon acquiesça de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappeler les évènements. On va commencer par le début, c'est-à-dire le moment où vous avez enlevé votre pull et votre débardeur au milieu de mon salon…

- Chhhhhut !

- …dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe allogène. Ou alors je devrais peut-être en venir directement au moment où vous avez susurré mon nom…

- Taisez-vous ! S'énerva Lisbon en rougissant de nouveau.

- Vous voyez que vous vous en souvenez.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pendant un bref instant, elle se remémora sa peau transpirante contre la sienne et leurs souffles saccadés. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette pièce.

- Vous êtes une femme surprenante, Lisbon. J'ai passé une nuit…

Jane marqua une pause pour réfléchir, ce qui laissa le temps à la jeune femme de calmer la suite de frissons qui traversait son dos.

- … je ne sais pas, ça mérite réflexion. Je viendrai vous revoir quand j'aurai trouvé les bons qualificatifs, déclara Jane en lui tournant le dos.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le dire ? Ce serait le provoquer. Ne pas le dire ? Ce serait agir comme une adulte responsable.

- Je les ai, dit-elle finalement.

Ô Provocation, quand tu nous tiens…

- De quoi ?

- Les qualificatifs. J'en ai choisi deux, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour prendre le papier dans sa poubelle.

Surpris, Jane fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Mais vous les avez rayés, remarqua-t-il.

- Seulement de mon vocabulaire.

Il sourit et tendit la main pour attraper le bout de papier.

- Là, je ne vois rien, mais peut-être qu'à la lumière du jour… Je vais observer ça dans mon grenier, vous savez, là-haut…, précisa-t-il en montrant le plafond du doigt.

Lisbon comprit parfaitement l'invitation à peine cachée et elle sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Mon petit nid douillet, ajouta Jane dans un sourire en haussant les épaules. Et comme on dit : 'jamais deux sans trois'.

- Deux quoi ? Il n'y a eu qu'une nuit. Et si on compte le nombre de fois, ajouta Lisbon en rosissant, alors on a dépassé trois.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y a eu cette nuit, expliqua le consultant en levant le pouce, il y aura ce soir…

Il leva l'index.

- Non, attendez, il n'y aura pas de 'ce soir', le coupa Lisbon.

Jane prit un air déçu.

- Oh…

Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents et plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon en agitant le petit bout de papier où elle avait noté les deux mots.

- Même vous, vous ne croyez pas ce que vous dites, comment est-ce que je pourrais vous croire ?

Lisbon regretta de lui avoir confié ce bout de papier.

- Le mot de passe pour entrer là-haut, c'est 'Bonne fête, Patrick'.

Lisbon se leva et d'un air faussement énervée, elle marcha d'un pas vif dans sa direction et tenta de la frapper avec un tas de feuilles.

- Dehors, fichez-moi le camp !

Jane se mit à rire en se protégeant avec ses mains.

- Allez ouste ! Déguerpissez !

Il sortit du bureau et entendit la porte claquer, puis il se retourna et se retrouva face à Hightower.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à Lisbon ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton fatigué.

- Oh… Euh… Je vous expliquerai quand vous serez grande, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Il trottina jusqu'aux escaliers, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans le grenier. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et plaça le petit morceau de papier de façon à pouvoir deviner les mots que Lisbon avait écrit. Il les décrypta sans trop de difficulté et un large sourire fendit son visage. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une petite commode pour vérifier que les trois bougies et les allumettes qui traînaient étaient toujours là, puis il glissa le bout de papier dans sa poche. Magique et fiévreuse. Il n'aurait pas dit mieux.


	70. Bonus : T'es con

Voilà une petite fic qui sort du cœur !

Bonne lecture.

**70. T'es con**

Lisbon avait la tête posée sur le torse de Jane, ses yeux papillonnaient et bien qu'elle soit sur le point de s'endormir, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Contrairement à d'habitude, Jane n'était toujours pas endormi et elle ne trouvait pas cela normal. En général, elle attendait que sa respiration devienne régulière pour l'observer dormir quelques minutes avant de plonger elle aussi au pays des rêves. Mais ce soir, il ne s'endormait pas. Un peu inquiète, elle releva la tête pour l'observer puis elle s'allongea à côté de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage. Il semblait ailleurs.

Réalisant que Lisbon s'était déplacée, Jane tourna son visage vers elle et à son tour, il l'observa. Elle était belle. Et soucieuse. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. La jeune femme approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. 'Parle-moi' voulait dire ce geste. Il était peut-être temps qu'il le lui dise. Il était même grand temps.

Lisbon sentit qu'il allait lui révéler quelque chose d'important quand elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir et qu'elle entendit son souffle devenir plus profond. La peur lui tordit les entrailles et elle déglutit sans quitter son regard. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Tout ce qui concernait RedJohn était maintenant du passé donc cela concernait forcément leur relation. Il allait partir. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle sentit ses propres mains se mettre à trembler lorsque la bouche de Jane s'entrouvrit.

- Teresa.

Lisbon inspira une bouffée d'air et attendit. Elle eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix.

- Je t'aime.

L'air resta bloqué dans ses poumons quelques secondes alors que sa gorge se nouait, puis elle souffla enfin. Elle sentit le nœud de son estomac se défaire et ses yeux devenir humides. Elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins su mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Elle, si. Deux fois. Et il avait répondu en l'embrassant, ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un 'moi aussi' implicite. Mais l'entendre le dire à voix haute alors qu'elle venait de se persuader qu'elle allait recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle la laissait chancelante. Elle reprit sa position initiale et reposa sa tête sur son torse.

Jane sentit sa peau s'humidifier. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme en essuyant la larme qui avait réussit à franchir les barrières de ses yeux, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- T'es con, lui dit-elle.

Lisbon sentit son torse se secouer légèrement. Il riait. Un sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme.

- T'es franchement con…


	71. Bonus : Secret médical

Je poste vite fait car je vais chez le coiffeur dans 30 minutes et je n'suis pas prête ! Pas de scène de Noël aujourd'hui, juste une scène '_normale'_, mais une petite scène _enneigée_ demain si j'ai le temps.

Je vous embrasse et vous remercie d'être toujours là.

Bonne lecture et un **merveilleux Noël** à tous !

**71. Bonus : Secret médical**

Lisbon frappa à la porte de la psychologue et une voix l'invita à entrer. Elle s'exécuta, s'approcha lentement du bureau et comme la femme lu faisait signe de s'asseoir, elle obéit.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit la première fois que vous êtes venue, les six fois une heure d'entretien que l'on a eu étaient destinées à m'aider à cerner la personnalité de Patrick Jane et votre façon de travailler ensemble. Maintenant que j'ai bien étudié le cas, je vais vous donner mes conclusions.

La voix de la psychologue était très agréable à écouter et ce fut la première chose qui avait poussé Lisbon à parler plus librement.

- Bien, répondit celle-ci, plutôt mal à l'aise.

Tout ça ne la concernait pas vraiment mais le ton qu'avait prit la psychologue laissait penser que quelque chose clochait.

- Pour résumer, Patrick Jane travaille avec vous dans le principal espoir de réussir à piéger le meurtrier de sa famille. Et de le tuer. Votre rôle va consister à l'en empêcher, à faire en sorte que les évènements se déroulent différemment de ce qu'il souhaite.

Lisbon acquiesça. Tout ça, elle le savait déjà.

- La tâche ne va pas être facile.

Cela aussi.

- Surtout pour vous.

Et cela aussi. Mais elle n'interrompit pas la femme car malgré sa hantise des psychologues, elle avait réussi à obtenir sa confiance et elle avait vraiment la sensation qu'elle voulait l'aider.

- Tout ce que je vais vous dire sera la vérité. Le résumé que je transmettrai à Madeleine Hightower sera modifié. Il faut que vous le sachiez.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Lisbon en secouant la tête.

- Si je dis à Hightower ce que je vous confie à vous, elle va vous séparer. Elle va changer Patrick Jane d'équipe et c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

En ce qui concernait la dernière phrase, Lisbon était tout à fait d'accord, mais probablement pas pour les même raisons que la psychologue.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Bien, le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est d'être franche avec vous. Vous êtes amoureuse de Patrick Jane et je n'ai pas réussi à confirmer la réciprocité de ce sentiment mais je suis malgré tout convaincue qu'elle est là.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et un sourire apparut dans le coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Toute la force de votre duo est là, la coupa la femme sans lui laisser le temps de nier. Si on vous sépare, je ne suis pas convaincue que Patrick Jane trouve autre chose à quoi s'accrocher et surtout, personne n'aura assez de volonté pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il souhaite autant que vous. Aucun membre du CBI n'est assez accroché à lui pour mettre toute sa volonté dans cette tâche à accomplir, sauf vous.

Incapable de dire un mot, Lisbon laissait la psychologue débiter ses explications sans l'interrompre. De toute façon, elle avait déjà fait une ridicule tentative pour nier ce sentiment et la femme l'avait magistralement ignorée. Surement pour lui rendre la tâche plus simple. A ce propos, n'avait-elle pas parlé de _réciprocité_ à un moment ?

- Je ne dirai rien de tout ça à Hightower. Elle vous séparerait en étant persuadée de faire ce qu'il faut et ce serait une énorme erreur. Agent Lisbon, je ne vous cache pas que les sentiments que Patrick Jane semblent avoir pour vous ne seront peut-être pas aussi forts que les vôtres. La douleur et la culpabilité qui lui pèsent chaque jour l'empêchent d'y voir clair et vous serez la seule à pouvoir lui ouvrir les yeux, si c'est possible de le faire.

Le flot de paroles s'arrêta, laissant place à un silence accablant. Toutes ces choses dites à voix haute lui tombaient dessus comme des cailloux qui jetés dans un étang, bouleverseraient sa sérénité.

- Je vous laisse maintenant prendre la parole si vous le souhaitez, dit alors la psychologue d'une voix calme et bienveillante.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire ?

- Vous n'êtes pas supposée dire quoi que ce soit, vous avez le droit de dire n'importe quoi.

- Vous allez mentir pour… sauver Jane ?

- Je ne connais pas assez bien Patrick Jane pour cela, je ne l'ai vu qu'une heure. Je mens pour votre bien à vous, et parce que dire la vérité reviendrait à aider Patrick Jane à accomplir sa vengeance. Ce qui vous anéantirait pour un certain temps, j'en suis certaine.

Lisbon acquiesça. La décision de la psychologue semblait justifiée mais pas vraiment professionnelle. Ce qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui reprocher, bien évidemment.

- Teresa, je ne suis pas vous, je ne pourrai pas empêcher votre ami d'agir. Mais si vous avez une question, appelez-moi à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que je parviendrai à trouver une réponse qui puisse vous aider. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Une tête blonde apparut à la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Lisbon, j'ai piégé le fils, il a tout avoué ! Bon, j'ai dû inventer une histoire un peu rocambolesque mais ça a marché !

Jane tourna sa tête vers la psychologue puis revint sur Lisbon.

- Alors ? Quel est le bilan ?

- Le bilan est qu'à cause de vous, je fais de la dépression, se moqua Lisbon.

Jane se mit à rire.

- Menteuse, dites plutôt que vous déprimeriez si je demandais ma démission !

Puis il ferma la porte et le silence retomba. La psychologue regardait Lisbon qui avait un sourire en coin et fixait toujours la porte. Elle s'appuya sur son fauteuil, faisant grincer le cuir qui le recouvrait et attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça…, se plaignit Lisbon dont les joues rosissaient.

- Vous faites ce que vous pouvez pour résister, c'est attendrissant, s'excusa la psychologue. Tenez bon, Teresa, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'affaire John le Rouge soit terminée. Après cela…

Elle haussa les épaules, signifiant que tout était possible. Sentant que l'entretien était terminé, Lisbon se leva et lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

- Bonne chance, lui dit la psychologue en serrant fort sa main.

- Merci, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme.

- Bien, j'ai du travail, il faut que je monte un dossier avec des mensonges qui tiennent la route, maintenant.

Lisbon lui sourit avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de baisser la poignée que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant de nouveau apparaître Jane.

- Vous avez fini ? Ça tombe bien, il faut que vous voyiez ça !

- Quoi encore ?

- Venez !

La psychologue eut juste le temps de voir qu'il lui prenait le bras pour l'attirer au dehors et sa porte se referma. Un large sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'elle sélectionna le paragraphe 'sentiments' sur son ordinateur et qu'elle l'effaça entièrement avant de reprendre.

« Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane sont unis par un simple sentiment d'amitié réciproque qui se solidifie au fur et à mesure des années, sans pour autant mettre en péril leur relation professionnelle. »

Premier gros mensonge. Et d'autres allaient suivre mais peu importait. La vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à dire à tout le monde.


	72. Bonus : Pour quelques flocons

Re Joyeux Noël à tous !

Pour ceux qui ont mangé un énorme repas hier et qui doivent réitérer aujourd'hui (comme moi), bonne chance ! Et n'hésitez pas à boire une petite infusion pour aider à la digestion ^^

Bonne lecture.

**72. Bonus : Pour quelques flocons**

- Wouh ! Il neige !

Cho était en train de faire des photocopies lorsqu'il entendit Jane hurler en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Eh Cho ! Il neige !

- Ça alors, je n'avais pas remarqué, déclara l'asiatique dont les chaussettes étaient trempées.

Il vit le consultant prendre un virage serré et entrer dans la pièce des bureaux.

- Rigsby !

- Ouais, je sais, il neige…

Rigsby leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un sourire avec Van Pelt.

- Lisbon est dans son bureau ?

- Non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit Van Pelt. D'après ce que j'ai compris au téléphone, sa voiture était un peu coincée mais quelqu'un l'aidait donc elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Le sourire de Jane disparut et il fit demi-tour.

- Je vais la chercher !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Van Pelt qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Jane parcourut plus d'un kilomètre avant d'apercevoir la voiture de Lisbon coincée sur le bord de la route. Il s'arrêta au milieu en mettant les warnings et sortit de sa DS bleue.

- Eh Lisbon !

La jeune femme grattait son pare-brise et elle fit volte-face lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

- Jane ?

- Il neige !

Elle soupira et de la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche. S'il était venu pour l'énerver un peu plus, il aurait du rester là où il était. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de sortir sa voiture à l'aide de sel et maintenant qu'elle y était parvenue, son pare-brise était de nouveau gelé. Elle tourna son visage vers Jane et celui-ci remarqua que ses cheveux étaient recouverts de flocons blancs. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle avait aussi des flocons sur les cils.

- Vous avez des flocons de neige sur les cils, c'est diablement sexy !

Lisbon lui envoya un regard noir, s'empara de la neige qui était sur sa voiture et lui en envoya dans la figure. Celui-ci se baissa au dernier moment puis il se releva, souleva Lisbon comme une plume et la jeta doucement sur un gros tas de neige.

- Jane ! Je vais au travail et je vais être trempée ! Ça vous arrive de réfléchir ?

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une boule de neige sur la tête.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé ! Je vous dis que vous êtes sexy et je me prends une boule de neige. Dites-moi où est la justice dans ce monde ?

Lisbon se releva en souriant et tapota son pantalon pour se débarrasser des derniers morceaux de neige. Jane s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'aider en frottant sa veste. Lorsqu'elle n'eut presque plus rien, Lisbon se retourna et poussa Jane de toutes ses forces dans le tas de neige où il l'avait lancée juste avant. Malheureusement pour elle, le consultant eut pour réflexe d'attraper son bras et elle lui tomba dessus.

- Je savais qu'un jour vous vous jetteriez sur moi, lui dit Jane en souriant.

Elle était allongée sur lui et ses joues déjà rougies par le froid s'empourprèrent un peu plus.

- Vous aimeriez bien…

Interloqué par la réplique de Lisbon, Jane fronça les sourcils et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Rien, répondit Lisbon en détournant les yeux, je plaisantais, c'est tout.

- Non, répétez-voir ce que vous avez dit.

- J'ai dit : vous aimeriez bien.

- Sous-entendu : que vous vous jetiez sur moi, termina Jane.

- Oui, c'était pour vous embêter…

Jane qui tenait toujours fermement son bras droit, attrapa celui de gauche et retourna Lisbon sur le dos pour la mettre dans la neige. A cheval sur elle, il prit de la neige et lui en glissa dans le cou.

- Arrêtez ! C'est froid, Jane ! Lâchez-moi ou je sors mon arme !

Le rire finit par se mélanger à ses cris et lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée de se débattre, Jane relâcha ses bras.

- Ça vous apprendra à 'm'embêter'…

- J'en ai partout !

- Et vous en avez toujours dans les cils, c'est sexy.

- Pour l'instant, je suis trempée, humiliée et glacée, je ne suis pas sexy. Allez, poussez-vous que je me relève.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais elle était toujours bloquée par Jane.

- Si vous l'êtes. Vous feriez fondre un bonhomme de neige, précisa celui-ci avec un sourire espiègle.

- Super ! Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que vous vous transformiez en bonhomme de neige, déclara Lisbon en parvenant enfin à se dégager de l'emprise du consultant.

Elle se releva et frotta son pantalon.

- Vous voulez me faire fondre ? lui demanda curieusement Jane en se levant à son tour.

Lisbon releva la tête. Ses joues et son nez étaient rougies pas le froid et elle avait encore plein de neige accrochée à son écharpe.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous dis que vous feriez fondre un bonhomme de neige et vous me répondez que vous aimeriez que j'en sois un. J'en conclue que vous voulez me faire fondre.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle comprit que sa phrase avait été mal interprétée.

- Ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle en terminant de dégivrer son pare-brise, c'est que si par le plus heureux des hasards vous fondiez, je serais débarrassée de vous.

Jane eut un sourire en coin, se rapprocha de sa propre voiture et ouvrit la portière.

- Oh… Je croyais que vous vouliez me faire fondre dans le sens…

Il mima de vagues gestes avec sa main et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard de reproches.

Elle se débarrassa du reste de la neige qu'elle avait encore sur ses vêtements et ouvrit à son tour sa portière. Elle s'apprêtait à s'installer au volant lorsqu'elle entendit Jane répliquer de façon presque inaudible.

- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et les fronça légèrement, comme pour être sûre que la phrase était bien sortie de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Jane regarda tout autour de lui, comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'imaginaire, puis il pointa son doigt sur son torse.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Il ne souriait pas. Comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il ait pu dire, il ne le répèterait pas.

- Non, je dois entendre des voix…, marmonna Lisbon en le dévisageant.

Finalement, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il déclara d'un ton moqueur :

- Sans aucun doute.

Puis il entra dans sa voiture et referma la porte. Lisbon fit de même mais la phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme une jolie ritournelle qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Elle démarra prudemment et s'engagea sur la route, immédiatement suivie par une vieille DS bleue ciel.


	73. Bonus : Transparents

Merci, merci, merci !

J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés par le Père-Noël et que vous êtes prudents avec la neige !

J'en suis à la 77ème scène bonus mais je vais entrer dans ma période révisions jusqu'à en mourir donc je vais moins poster que d'habitude.

J'espère tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux épisodes de Mentalist soient diffusées aux States… !

Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes fêtes !

_(Petit Rappel : l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, mais pas le chocolat.)_

**73. Bonus : Transparents**

- Uno.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, comment tu fais ?

Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho s'accordaient une petite pause autour d'une boisson chaude dans la cuisine. Jane dormait sur son canapé, quand à Lisbon, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.

- Ecoute, c'est toi qui as distribué les cartes, déclara Cho à Rigsby.

Celui-ci posa une carte, puis à son tour, Van Pelt joua.

- Allez Cho, pioche ! S'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite de faire perdre le meilleur joueur.

L'asiatique tira deux cartes dans le paquet et les ajouta à son jeu.

- C'est moi ou Lisbon est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment ? demanda alors Van Pekt.

- A mon avis, Jane abuse avec ses plans foireux et elle en a marre que tout lui retombe dessus, suggéra Rigsby.

Cho joua et le regarda pour lui faire signe que c'était son tour.

- Ah c'est à moi…

- J'espère simplement que ça ne va pas se transformer en dispute parce que l'ambiance s'en ressentirait et personnellement, j'ai du mal de travailler lorsque je suis mal à l'aise, expliqua Van Pelt.

Cho leva les yeux vers sa collègue. Elle semblait réellement inquiète et légèrement apeurée à l'idée qu'une dispute puisse éclater et briser l'équipe. Il prit son temps et réfléchit avant de prendre une décision, puis il déclara tout en posant une carte sur le tas.

- La boss est de mauvaise humeur mais ce n'est pas à cause des plans de Jane. Uno.

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Rigsby, intrigué.

Cho le dévisagea comme s'il aurait vraiment préféré qu'il trouve tout seul plutôt que de devoir le lui dire.

- Jane est préoccupé par RedJohn depuis quelques jours, commença-t-il.

- On l'est tous, répliqua Van Pelt en jouant.

- Oui mais en temps normal, aucun de nous trois n'accorde une attention particulière à Lisbon.

Cho posa sa dernière carte et eut un léger sourire.

- Bon, c'est Grace qui distribue, s'énerva Rigsby comme si le fait que la jeune femme gère la distribution des cartes allait le faire gagner.

- Ce que tu veux dire, réfléchit Van Pelt, c'est que Jane a l'habitude d'accorder beaucoup d'attention à la boss et qui ne le fait plus depuis quelques jours parce qu'il est trop tourmenté par l'affaire RedJohn.

- J'dis ça, je ne dis rien, marmonna Cho.

- C'est dit, c'est dit, rétorqua Rigsby dans un sourire.

Au même moment, Lisbon entra dans la cuisine en soupirant. Elle jeta un œil sur son équipe en train de jouer et se fit couler un café noir bien serré.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dit ? demanda-t-elle machinalement, sans vraiment accorder de l'importance à la réponse.

Rigsby et Van Pelt eurent soudain un air coupable mais Cho garda un air impassible.

- J'ai promis à Rigsby que s'il gagnait cette partie, je lui donnais mon prochain jour de congé, déclara-t-il alors.

Devant les étranges regards des deux autres membres de l'équipe, Lisbon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle prit simplement son café et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- On a eu chaud, murmura Van Pelt en se levant. Excusez-moi deux minutes, je reviens.

Pensant qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes, les deux hommes acquiescèrent. La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine et prit la direction du canapé de Jane. Si Cho avait raison et que Lisbon était de mauvaise humeur à cause de l'inattention du consultant, alors il y avait une solution pour que cela s'arrange.

- Jane ?

Le consultant ouvrit les yeux.

- Grace, je peux t'aider ?

- Peut-être, oui... On a parlé avec l'équipe et… enfin…

Intrigué par le ton hésitant de sa collègue, Jane se mit en position assise.

- Et ?

- Et je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles un peu distraire Lisbon.

Il eut un sourire enfantin.

- Pour qu'elle me jette en dehors de son bureau en se plaignant que je la déconcentre ?

- Oui, ça lui ferait du bien.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- Cho est derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne dénoncerai personne, dit Van Pelt dans un sourire. Mais depuis quelques jours, tu t'occupes moins d'elle et de toute évidence, ça la met de mauvaise humeur.

Jane se mit debout face à Van Pelt et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ça que vous complotiez dans la cuisine tous les trois ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « je m'occupe d'elle » ?

- Je ne sais pas, fais ce que tu fais d'habitude… Fais-la rire, embête-la.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et recula de quelques pas en fixant le bureau de Lisbon.

- Taquine-la, tu fais ça très bien, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard significatif.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, « je fais ça très bien » ?

- Il faut que j'y aille, Wayne et Cho pensent que je suis simplement allée aux toilettes.

Elle sortit de la pièce et regagna la cuisine sans plus d'indications pour Jane. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, légèrement étonné que le reste de son équipe parle de lui et Lisbon dans leur dos, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure et entra sans frapper.

- Jane…, marmonna Lisbon d'un ton énervé. J'en ai marre de vous répéter de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Mmm… réfléchit Jane en s'asseyant sur le canapé de Lisbon.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai que l'équipe a raison, vous êtes d'une humeur massacrante.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, encore plus irritée.

- Ils ont dit ça ?

- Van Pelt seulement. Mais elle ne faisait que rapporter ce que les autres ont dit…

- Et vous êtes venu pour me dire ça ?

- Non, je suis venu parce que d'après eux, vous faites la tête parce que je ne m'occupe pas de vous.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire agacé et rangea son stylo dans son pot à crayons d'un geste brusque.

- Oh parce qu'en temps normal, vous vous occupez de moi ?

Jane leva des yeux rieurs vers sa supérieure et écarta les mains en signe d'innocence. Après tout, il n'avait rien dit et ne faisait que rapporter ce qui avait été dit.

- Je cite Van Pelt : « D'habitude, je vous fais rire, je vous embête, je vous taquine et je fais ça très bien. »

Il sourit un peu plus et se leva pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Lisbon sentit comme une chaleur dans son dos lorsqu'elle se répéta les mots de Van Pelt. Elle était parfois surprise de voir à quel point son équipe pouvait la décrypter, ou même décrypter Jane mieux qu'elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je vais faire ça…, marmonna Jane pour lui-même en se mordant la lèvre en signe de réflexion. Je devrais peut-être commencer par vous embêter…

- Peut-être que vous devriez retourner sur votre canapé, lui proposa Lisbon en esquissant un sourire.

Elle eut alors un sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'elle vit Jane s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle avec son sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Vous m'avez l'air drôlement tendue, je vais commencer par un massage, conclut Jane en venant se poster derrière Lisbon.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la jeune femme sentit toute une panoplie de frissons lui traverser le dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ne rien dire revenait à avouer que c'était bel et bien le manque de taquineries qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne vous oubliais pas, Lisbon, déclara Jane d'une voix tendre, comme pour la rassurer. J'étais simplement préoccupé. Mais je vais me rattraper. D'ici la fin de la journée, vous ne pourrai plus me supporter, vous allez voir…

Lisbon sourit aux paroles de Jane. Tant pis, elle avait avoué par le silence et c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. Le massage lui faisait du bien. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement sa présence ? Jane adoucit ses gestes et reprit.

- Notre équipe est fine psychologue, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ou alors on est transparents…

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « on est transparents » ?

Jane émit un bruit qui signifiait qu'il avait bien le début d'une réponse mais qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

- On va dire que c'est l'équipe qui est douée, conclut-il en tournant la chaise de Lisbon pour être face à elle.

- Ou bien c'est nous qui sommes transparent, dit finalement la jeune femme.

- Et vous, qu'entendez-vous par « transparent » ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. La même chose que vous j'imagine…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, essayant l'un comme l'autre de percevoir quelque chose chez l'autre, puis Jane plissa les yeux en approchant son visage de celui de Lisbon. Celle-ci se recula tout en le dévisageant, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Vous avez coupé votre frange toute seule ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

- La prochaine fois, allez chez un coiffeur, déclara Jane en riant.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lisbon en le poussant et en se levant. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu alors ne vous moquez pas ! Vous croyez franchement que vos cheveux qui rebiquent de partout c'est mieux ?

Jane posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les ébouriffa un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

- Ça plait aux femmes, dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pas à toutes, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais à vous, oui.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder de haut en bas comme si jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne s'intéresserait à lui.

- Qui ne dit rien consent…, remarqua Jane.

Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle et elle paniqua en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres lorsque soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Son regard se posa sur le combiné et elle tendit la main pour décrocher mais Jane posa sa propre main sur la sienne.

- Sauvée par le gong, murmura-t-il sans quitter ses yeux verts.

Il enleva finalement sa main et lui fit un sourire avant de faire volte-face pour sortir du bureau. Lisbon poussa un soupir de soulagement et décrocha.

- Agent Lisbon, j'écoute.

Jane ferma la porte derrière lui et lorsqu'il se trouva dans la pièce des bureaux, les trois membres de l'équipe le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui.

- Mission accomplie, dit-il simplement avant de marcher vers son canapé.

Les trois collègues échangèrent un sourire et se remirent au travail.

- Bande de fouineurs… marmonna finalement Jane en s'allongeant.

Il entendit le rire étouffé de Rigsby et devina le sourire des autres. Au fond, ce qu'il entendait par « bande de fouineurs », c'était merci. Mais ça, ils le savaient probablement déjà.


	74. Bonus : Pulsion coûteuse

Merci pour vos reviews, vos pensées et réactions prennent de plus en plus d'importance pour moi et vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, c'est génial !

Allez, aujourd'hui, deux pour le prix d'une ! (Oui parce que celle-ci est un peu courte mais elle m'amuse et aussi parce qu'on est le dernier jour de l'année 2010)

Pour répondre aux 2 ou 3 personnes qui me demandent comment j'ai toutes ces idées, je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, je dois me creuser la tête pour les trouver mais alors qu'avant, j'en avais 4 ou 5 par jour ! Je suis même sûre d'en avoir perdues en route parce que j'oubliais de les noter sur mon post-it…

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la numéro 81 et j'ai 3 autres idées en tête.

Pour vous donner un exemple, je vais chercher une idée avec vous, là, tout de suite.

_Alors, j'me dis par exemple, trouvons un lieu. A tout hasard, une chocolaterie. Non, j'ai déjà fait une scène où Jane veut une Lisbon en chocolat taille réelle, ça va être redondant, cherchons autre chose…_

_Un bois. (Attention, j'ai fait une histoire avec un banc, un ruisseau et des libellules près d'un bois, ne pas se diriger vers ce genre de chose) Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être marrant dans un bois, qu'est-ce qu'on y trouve ? Des cabanes par exemples ou des champignons. Qu'est-ce qu'on y trouve de romantique ? Ah, je sais ! Des lettres gravées sur des troncs du style : « F + S » dans un cœur. Je vais faire une scène où Jane va embêter Lisbon en voulant graver « L+ ? » sur un arbre, et par exemple Van Pelt déciderait de mettre un J. Et Lisbon va croire que c'est Jane et les quiproquos vont naître et après, je brode._

_Voilà, je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée là, en temps réel, avec vous. Ce n'est pas dit que je vais garder cette structure pour l'histoire mais le cœur sur l'arbre sera le pilier. Voilà comment je trouve mes idées. Je pars de rien et j'arrive petit à petit quelque part. Donc vous savez déjà qu'il y aura une scène bonus sur le sujet là. Du coup je n'ai plus 3 idées mais 4_ ^^

Après cette magnifique explication, place à la lecture ! Uns mini-scène bonus, juste pour rire XD

**74. Bonus : Pulsion coûteuse**

- Viens, on va faire un tour dans le rayon vaisselle.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller dans le rayon vaisselle ?

Voyant que Jane traversait le magasin à grands pas sans l'attendre, Lisbon trottina derrière lui pour le rattraper.

- Patrick, tu me réponds ?

- Tu verras bien… Il est bien le rayon vaisselle.

Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main et elle leva les yeux au ciel en accélérant le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bon rayon et Jane se retourna pour observer tout autour de lui.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est bien ce rayon ? On n'a pas besoin de vaisselle.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du consultant et il reporta toute son attention sur Lisbon. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura au creux de son oreille.

- J'aime bien ce rayon parce qu'il n'y a jamais personne et qu'il est tout au fond du magasin…

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, réclamant un baiser passionné. Elle sourit lorsqu'il se colla à elle, la forçant à reculer pour s'appuyer contre le rayon où se trouvaient des dizaines de verres de toutes les couleurs et parfaitement alignés. Elle jeta un œil à droite et à gauche avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, glissant à son tour une main dans le cou de Jane et une autre dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit le désir s'emparer d'elle et elle se fit la réflexion que commencer un tel baiser dans un lieu public n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Soudain, la main que Jane venait de glisser dans son dos heurta un verre et l'objet se brisa sur le sol dans un fracas alertant toutes les personnes alentour.

- Merde, dit Lisbon non sans un sourire.

Elle repoussa Jane mais resta appuyée au rayon lorsqu'un jeune homme du magasin fit son apparition.

- On va payer, déclara Jane en souriant.

Un peu rouge, Lisbon releva les yeux et la gêne se transforma en horreur lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Hightower faire son apparition derrière le jeune homme.

- Vous auriez pu choisir le rayon literie, vous n'êtes pas malins, déclara celui-ci en souriant.

Puis il disparut dans un autre rayon. Contenant un sourire, Hightower dévisagea Jane et Lisbon pendant quelques secondes.

- Besoin de vaisselle ? lui demanda malicieusement le consultant.

Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda les morceaux de verres cassés sur le sol.

- On va payer, répéta Jane d'un ton confiant.

- C'est comme ça que ma tasse préférée a disparut du meuble dans la cuisine du CBI ? les interrogea Hightower en fixant Jane puis Lisbon.

Celle-ci se détacha alors du rayon et commença à se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux de verre sur le sol.

- C'est bien possible…, marmonna Jane.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Lisbon dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

- On n'était justement dans ce rayon pour vous racheter une tasse.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donné, déclara Hightower en s'éloignant. Bonne soirée !

- A vous aussi ! s'écria Jane d'un ton enthousiaste.

Puis il se baissa pour aider Lisbon à ramasser le reste.

- Tu vois qu'il y a du monde dans le rayon vaisselle, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Mm… Grossière erreur de ma part. On ramasse ça puis on ira dans le rayon literie, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Moi, je propose qu'on rentre à la maison.

- Chez moi ou chez toi ?

- Chez toi, c'est plus près.

- C'est d'accord, murmura Jane en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux puis se recula.

- Stop.

- Déjà ? demanda Jane en souriant.

- Oui. Tes pulsions vont nous ruiner…, ajouta Lisbon en prenant la direction de l'accueil du magasin avec les morceaux de verre cassé dans les mains.

- Plains-toi, Teresa…

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda sourire de toutes ses dents, puis elle reprit le chemin dans le bon sens tout en se disant que le trajet jusque chez Jane allait être long.


	75. Bonus : Pas prêts

Et la deuxième : moins drôle, certes, mais plus profonde, je pense…

Bonne lecture.

_**ET BONNE FETE CE SOIR !**_

**75. Bonus : Pas prêts**

Elle l'avait vu. Elle en était sûre, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Sa main piochant discrètement une carte de visite sur le comptoir du magasin et la glissant dans sa poche et son regard se posant sur toutes les armes du magasin les unes après les autres, mi-écœuré, mi-fasciné. Au départ, elle s'était imaginé qu'il ne voudrait même pas passer la porte, mais à sa grande surprise, il avait baissé la poignée et était entré avant elle. Elle avait froncé les sourcils mais s'était rassurée en se disant que ses motivations étaient purement professionnelles. Elle s'était caché la vérité quelques minutes, ignorant les regards curieux et le soudain intérêt de Jane pour les pistolets en présentation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit prendre cette carte de visite.

Elle prit une bouchée de pâtes à la carbonara et soupira. Patrick Jane n'aimait pas les armes. Il haïssait les armes. RedJohn était forcément derrière cet intérêt soudain et cette idée lui broyait l'estomac. Elle reposa sa fourchette, avala tant bien que mal ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et se dirigea dans sa cuisine pour se faire un café. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le petit miroir en forme de soleil qu'elle avait accroché à côté du porte-manteau, elle cru voir quelque chose briller sur sa joue. Elle se recula et s'observa du nouveau. Elle n'avait rien sentit mais une larme avait coulé le long de sa peau claire. Elle l'essuya furtivement, tout en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Elle se fit son café et réfléchit à une solution. Parce que trouver des solutions pour éviter les meurtres faisait aussi partie de son métier. Ou peut-être parce que c'était Jane. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps car dès le lendemain, Jane s'excusa en disant qu'il avait une course à faire en plein milieu de la matinée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle l'autorisa à sortir en lui demandant de ranger d'abord le cirque qu'il avait fait dans la cuisine puis elle s'empressa de sortir avant lui pour se rendre au magasin d'armes. En tant qu'agent du CBI, elle n'eut aucun mal à ce que le propriétaire l'autorise à se cacher dans l'arrière boutique en attendant l'arrivée du consultant. Elle était sûre qu'il viendrait, elle le connaissait assez bien pour ça, et à son plus grand désespoir, elle ne se trompa pas.

Jane poussa la porte du magasin avec hésitation. L'endroit lui était très désagréable mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à cette étape s'il voulait retrouver RedJohn et le tuer. Le carillon résonna dans ses oreilles comme une injure. Un carillon ici…

- Bonjour, salua-t-il le vendeur.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je peux vous aider ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Le vendeur eut un instant d'hésitation et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Ah oui ! Vous êtes le consultant du CBI, je vous ai vu hier. Excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'un flic alors…

- J'prends ça pour un compliment.

Derrière le rideau de l'arrière-boutique, Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous voulez me poser d'autres questions ?

- Non, je suis là… pour regarder un peu… vos armes.

- L'une d'elle vous intéresse plus particulièrement ?

Jane eut le sentiment que tout allait trop vite, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en acheter une maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

- Je voudrais simplement quelques renseignements.

- Je vous écoute.

Lisbon prit une bouffée d'air et pria pour que son cœur reste bien accroché, quoiqu'elle entende.

- Je suis à la recherche d'une petite arme. Quelque chose de discret et pas trop lourd. Et ne me parlez pas des nombres de millimètres des balles, je n'y connais rien.

- Suivez-moi, c'est par ici.

Lisbon se pencha légèrement et bougea le rideau d'une centimètre pour apercevoir les deux hommes. Jane semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, elle pouvait lire sur son visage une détermination sans faille, cette détermination qu'elle possédait elle aussi.

- Nous avons celle-ci, dans les tons gris. La sécurité est très efficace et elle n'est vraiment pas lourde, je vous laisse la porter.

Lisbon vit Jane hésiter à tendre les mains mais il le fit. Elle ferma les yeux en demandant à son cœur de battre moins fort bien qu'elle ait fait des dizaines de planques, celle-ci était particulièrement difficile.

- Oui, c'est plutôt léger. C'est bruyant ?

- Assez, oui. J'ai celle-ci qui est moins bruyante mais légèrement plus lourde.

Jane vit l'homme détacher l'arme de son support et il reposa l'autre sur le rayon. Tout à coup, il vit les lèvres de l'homme se pincer et il sembla ressentir un malaise grandissant. Il se passait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

- Sa couleur est un peu plus sombre, déclara le vendeur en lui tendant l'arme.

Jane se sentait un peu mal, il voulait partir car il décelait dans la voix de l'homme une légère angoisse, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

- Euh… Je n'ai plus trop de temps, monsieur… ?

- Archer.

- Monsieur Archer, je repasserai probablement dans la semaine prochaine.

- Bien, mais je ne vous ai pas fait fuir au moins ? Vous semblez inquiet.

Jane reprit de l'assurance et plongea son regard dans celui du vendeur.

- Vous cachez quelque chose ici. Je le sens. Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que c'est parce que mes collègues ne sont pas là et que je ne pourrai rien faire.

L'homme ravala sa salive et il eut un regard imperceptible en direction du rideau qui cachait Lisbon, mais Jane le remarqua.

- Dans l'arrière boutique, conclut-il.

- Non…

Ne résistant plus à la curiosité, Jane s'approcha du comptoir et passa derrière. Lisbon entendit ses pas se rapprocher et elle prit une inspiration pour récupérer tout son courage. D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit le rideau avant que Jane ne le fasse.

- Lisbon ?

- Je vous espionne, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Mais allez-y, continuez vos conneries, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle referma le rideau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fâchée. Elle avait envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir mais elle savait que ce serait totalement inutile. Jane n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il resta béat, regardant le rideau refermé puis le vendeur sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, il choisit de battre en retraite.

- Lisbon, je suis désolé.

Il regardait le rideau, devinant son regard vert furieux et son air indigné.

- Je sais que je vous déçois… Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait vous y attendre.

Lisbon s'assit sur le tabouret en métal juste derrière elle et regarda ses pieds. Elle chercha de la colère au fond d'elle mais elle n'en avait plus. Tiens, ses bottes étaient bien abîmées, il faudrait qu'elle pense à les changer un de ces jours. Debout derrière Jane, le vendeur n'en menait pas large. Il rangeait calmement ses armes en espérant que tout allait être bientôt fini.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, entendit alors Lisbon.

Elle releva les yeux en se maudissant pour toute la déception qu'elle ressentait.

- Ni pour vous, ni pour l'équipe, ni pour moi.

Elle ressentit une douleur atroce au niveau du cœur et elle du contenir la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez…

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Seulement, elle avait gardé espoir et c'était maintenant qu'elle réalisait à quel point c'était stupide. Elle aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose mais quelques larmes avaient trouvé un chemin sur ses joues et si elle disait quoi que ce soit, Jane se rendrait compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le sache. Jamais.

Elle entendit le carillon retentir et elle comprit qu'il était sortit du magasin. Elle s'essuya les yeux et ouvrit le rideau.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda timidement le vendeur.

- Je ne pense pas.

Elle sortit à son tour du magasin. Les rayons du soleil lui brûlèrent les yeux et une odeur de frites lui chatouilla les narines. Elle monta dans la voiture qu'on lui avait prêtée et sortit du parking les yeux encore humides. Jane n'était définitivement pas prêt à acheter une arme mais il ne s'en donnait pas le choix. Et elle ? Elle n'était absolument pas prête à le voir s'acheter une arme et tuer RedJohn. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas le choix non plus. Elle augmenta le son de la radio pour ne plus s'entendre penser.

Jane venait d'arriver au bureau. Il passa devant une poubelle et s'arrêta. Il sortit la carte de visite de sa poche, relut les coordonnées du magasin et au mot 'arme', sa gorge se serra. Lisbon releva la tête lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le consultant, debout devant une corbeille à papier, une petite feuille blanche dans les mains. Elle sortit de la cabine mais ne s'approcha pas et elle le fixa plus d'une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il déchire le papier en deux et le jette dans la corbeille, un air résigné sur le visage. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas prêt. Elle non plus. Mais le jour où plus aucun d'eux n'aurait le choix, ce serait douloureux. Insupportable.

- Patron ?

- Oui Rigsby ?

- Le père de la victime vient de rentrer de l'aéroport. Je peux aller l'interroger ?

- Oui, vas-y avec Cho, déclara Lisbon en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Ok. Je demande à Jane s'il veut venir ?

Lisbon s'arrêta net et se retourna.

- Non, il se repose.

Pensant qu'elle se moquait de Jane, Rigsby sourit à sa supérieure mais elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

- Sérieusement ? Insista-t-il.

- Il a besoin de repos, croyez-moi.

L'agent haussa les épaules puis acquiesça avant d'aller chercher Cho pour aller sur le terrain. Lisbon le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle se retourna pour se rendre dans son bureau, le cœur encore alourdi par les évènements. Ça ira mieux demain, tenta-t-elle de se persuader. Ça ira mieux demain, jusqu'à ce que ça aille très mal. Mais en attendant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter de le garder auprès de l'équipe. Auprès d'elle.


	76. Bonus : Déjà fait

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je n'ai pas une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer mais de toute façon, vous allez devoir faire avec… J'ai 2 oraux cette semaine. Un mardi et un vendredi. Et 4 exams la semaine d'après, un par jour sauf le vendredi. Et pour travailler convenablement, je dois m'interdire d'ouvrir Microsoft Word. Sinon, j'écris, j'écris, j'écris… Et j'écris.

Et là, je dois réviser, réviser, réviser… Et réviser. Je vais aussi réduire mon temps passé sur internet et donc mes publications. Comme je devrai très probablement passer les rattrapages de fin janvier, je risque de publier très peu de aujourd'hui jusqu'à fin janvier. Je tâcherai de vous mettre une histoire par week-end quand même sinon vous allez me maudire ^^

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas (trop), et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2011.

Bonne lecture !

**76. Bonus : Déjà fait**

Jane était assis dans un fauteuil, observant tout ce qui était autour de lui afin de trouver une remarque à faire pour faire patienter Hightower. Assise derrière son bureau, Hightower soupira pour la troisième fois. Jane leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- On avait dit treize heures trente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me semble, oui, confirma-t-il. Elle va bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il fit mine de chasser un moustique, comme si le fait que sa supérieure soit en retard soit une habitude.

- Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas, elle devrait être là depuis une demi-heure et elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

Jane haussa les épaules et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Pourquoi ça ne vous inquiète pas, Patrick ? Insista Hightower en se levant. Vous savez où elle est ?

- Absolument pas.

- Si, vous savez où elle se trouve. Sinon vous seriez en train de sauter partout en répétant 'Où est Lisbon ? Où est Lisbon ?'

Jane se sentit un peu démasqué mais il garda le sourire.

- Hum… J'ai une vague idée mais…

- Où ?

Il croisa les jambes et se frotta le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait. En face de lui, Hightower croisa les bras en soupirant une fois de plus.

- Elle avait un rencard ce midi, déclara finalement la consultant.

Hightower entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Mais elle va arriver.

- C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ?

- Ah ah…, marmonna Jane d'un ton mystérieux. Peut-être…

- Non, attendez, j'ai une autre idée. C'est vous qui le lui avez organisé.

Son sourire s'agrandit mais il ne nia ni ne confirma les propos de sa chef.

- On connait cet homme ? L'interrogea celle-ci d'une voix soudain plus curieuse.

- Eric. Du service courrier. Elle le trouvait sexy alors…

- Vous êtes un idiot, ma parole.

Surpris de cette soudaine familiarité, Jane fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Hightower.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Je suis flic. Et j'excelle dans mon métier, vous le savez ?

- Jusque là, je vous suis, acquiesça Jane.

Hightower contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir derrière. Elle croisa ses doigts devant elle et regarda Jane comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Lisbon vous plait, c'est plus qu'évident. Et vous lui organisez un rencard. Vous êtes un idiot.

Jane retrouva soudain son sourire mais il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il se sentait attaqué.

- Lisbon me plait ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Hightower n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

Essoufflée, Lisbon entra dans le bureau les joues légèrement rouge et un dossier à la main.

- C'est bon, je suis là. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard, madame, vraiment, je…

- Ne nous étendons pas, la coupa Hightower. Ça ne vous arrive jamais et ça ne vous arrivera plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, madame.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir plus de questions, Lisbon posa enfin son regard sur Jane. Elle le fusilla du regard et marmonna dans ses moustaches un 'je vais vous tuer' qu'Hightower entendit malgré tout.

- Et je vous prêterai mon arme avec plaisir, déclara-t-elle en regardant Lisbon avec un léger sourire.

Lisbon baissa les yeux mais elle n'était pas mécontente que sa chef se mette de son côté.

- C'était bien ? lui demanda Jane comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Entre nous, Patrick, si vous organisez un rencard pendant une pause déjeuné d'une heure de temps, il est généralement voué à l'échec. Si vous ne vouliez pas que ça marche, vous n'auriez pas pu mieux faire. Maintenant, si on commençait le bilan de l'enquête ?

Jane en voulut à Hightower de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et il le lui fit comprendre d'un regard. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas, plutôt satisfaite d'être pour une fois venue en aide à Lisbon.

Lisbon, quand à elle, du à la fois assimiler le fait qu'Hightower savait tout et le fait que Jane semblait avoir fait en sorte que son rendez-vous soit sans suite. Si elle commençait à réfléchir à propos de tout ça, elle ne s'en sortirait pas, aussi décida-t-elle de tout effacer de sa mémoire pour quelques minutes et de faire ce bilan d'enquête. Elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains et le posa sur le bureau de sa supérieure.

- Allons-y, déclara-t-elle.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Alors ? demanda Jane en refermant la porte du bureau d'Hightower. C'était comment ?

- C'était comme Hightower l'a dit. Voué à l'échec. Et vous le saviez. Mais peu m'importe, je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, je le trouvais juste sexy. Seulement, comme à chaque fois, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête !

Lisbon accéléra le pas pour se rendre dans son bureau. Derrière elle, Jane souriait tel un enfant.

- Et d'abord, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous saviez que je le trouvais sexy ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous me le diriez si j'allais à ce rendez-vous.

Il entra à la suite de Lisbon dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous me l'avez dit le jour où je vous ai hypnotisée.

Lisbon se retourna avec un air indigné.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, se défendit Jane en mettant ses mains en bouclier devant lui. Vous me l'avez dit, c'est tout.

Il vit les joues de sa supérieure se colorer légèrement mais il ne releva pas.

- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme. J'ai du lui expliquer que… Bref, ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

- Je pensais vous rendre service, dit alors Jane sur un ton d'excuse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- C'est faux. Vous saviez que ça ne marcherait pas, Hightower a tout à fait raison sur ce point.

- Madeleine a dit n'importe quoi pour prendre votre défense et me faire taire.

- Non. Elle a raison.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? demanda alors Jane. Dites-le-moi.

- A vous de me le dire, renchérit Lisbon. Je ne suis pas dans votre tête d'aliéné.

Jane eut un sourire à la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Hightower dit que c'est parce que vous me plaisez.

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut quelques secondes puis il réapparut lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui du consultant.

- Ah ah, très drôle.

- Je ne plaisante pas. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que vous n'entriez dans le bureau.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire et surtout, elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi son rythme cardiaque venait de changer brutalement.

- C'est n'importe quoi, dit-elle finalement.

- Un coup elle a raison, un coup c'est n'importe quoi… Vous la croyez quand ça vous arrange, en fait, dit alors Jane en souriant.

Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi est-ce que la conversation se retournait encore contre elle ?

- Vous êtes le seul à savoir où est la vérité dans ce qu'elle a dit, Jane. Alors soit vous me la dites, soit vous fichez le camp. J'ai du travail.

Sentant que la discussion prenait une tournure un peu trop personnelle, voire dangereuse, Jane décida qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Il utilisa la technique Lisbon pour s'en sortir avec une pirouette.

- Ça n'a pas marché avec Eric mais ça ne fait rien. Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre et cette fois-ci, j'organiserai ça un samedi soir, je vous préparerai une jolie table avec une nappe rouge et des chandelles et un menu à vous couper le souffle, expliqua-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle chassa l'image de l'homme blond aux yeux bleus qu'elle s'imaginait face à elle lors de ce dîner.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai dit autre chose lorsque j'étais hypnotisée ?

Jane eut un sourire espiègle et regarda ailleurs comme s'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment.

- Non, je pensais à Walter Mashburn…

- Non ! s'exclama Lisbon un peu trop vivement.

- Wow ! Ok. Pas Mashburn…

Lisbon soupira de soulagement et elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit que le sourire de Jane s'agrandissait.

- Excusez-moi, je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était déjà fait, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Lisbon se sentit soudain transparente et stupide d'avoir réagit ainsi.

- Sortez de mon bureau, vous m'agacez.

Jane se mit à rire mais il obéit aux ordres de sa supérieure.

- En fait, je le savais depuis longtemps pour _Walter_, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lisbon soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Comment Hightower avait-elle pu s'imaginer que Jane avait un faible pour elle ? Si ça avait été le cas, alors… alors quoi ? Alors Jane passerait beaucoup de temps à la taquiner ? Il le faisait déjà. Alors il s'inquiéterait pour elle ? Il le faisait aussi. Alors il lui organiserait des rencards voués à l'échec ? Elle eut un sourire incertain, comme si un doute venait de s'immiscer en elle, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Il va me rendre folle, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier qui se trouvait devant elle. Il va me rendre complètement folle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…


	77. Bonus : Oups

Merci aux 'habitués' pour leurs reviews toujours aussi agréables et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont ajouté dans leur auteur préféré (ou auteur alerte ou favorite story…).

Merci P'tit Spooky Lu et bienvenu(e) à toi dans le monde des scènes coupées ^^

Voici une histoire marrante, et je viens moi-même de la relire parce que j'avais envie de rire un peu après cette journée de révision…

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

**77. Bonus : Oups**

Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt étaient tous les trois penchés sur le plan de la ville, cherchant tous les endroits où on pouvait trouver un petit bois d'à peine trois cent mètres de largeur.

- Là, dit Rigsby en montrant du doigt un endroit vert.

- Oui mais le type a dit qu'il y avait des habitations à côté.

- Et là ? proposa Van Pelt.

- Oui, déclara Cho, c'est pas mal, je note.

Ils poursuivaient leur recherche lorsque Jane entra dans la pièce, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

- Je ne vous entends pas, Lisbon. Ah si ! Ça y est, je vous entends. Enfin, c'est moyen quand même…

Entendant des crépitements désagréables dans son oreille, le consultant choisit de mettre le haut-parleur.

- _Je disais que je serai crrr -être un peu en retard ce crrr -tin, j'ai une course crrr-portante à faire crrr_

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez me demander, j'aurai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut, proposa Jane.

- _Quoi ?_

- J'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut à la maison ! Vous êtes où ?

- _Dans une crrr._

- Une quoi ?

Les trois agents fronçaient les sourcils pour comprendre ce que disait leur supérieure mais les grésillements les en empêchaient.

- _crrr- macie !_

- Une pharmacie ?

- _Oui !_

- Laissez tomber, j'ai une pharmacie complète chez moi, Lisbon. Je vous donnerai ce dont vous avez besoin.

- _Il y a une lon-crrr file d'attente mais ça va aller_, répondit Lisbon.

- Laissez tomber, rendez-vous chez moi dans un quart d'heure, j'ai tous les médicaments de la terre, lui dit Jane en souriant.

Hightower entra dans la pièce au même moment. Comme elle regardait ses agents d'un œil interrogateur, Cho lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- …donc Lisbon sera un peu en retard.

- Lisbon ! Vous m'entendez ?

- _Je serai en retard, prévenez Hightower, s'il vous plait_.

Jane se tourna vers Hightower et celle-ci lui fit signe que ce n'était pas si grave.

- Elle va être folle de rage, Lisbon.

- _Quoi ?_

- Je dis : elle va être folle de rage !

Hightower leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête pour que Jane arrête de faire l'idiot.

- Rejoignez-moi chez moi dans un quart d'heure.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Lisbon ne disait plus rien. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent tous de nouveau le son de sa voix.

- _Ok. Rendez-vous chez vous._

Jane sourit à ses collègues et à sa chef en levant le pouce en l'air, satisfait. La voix de la jeune femme se fit de nouveau entendre.

- _J'espère simplement que vous avez ma pilule en stock !_

Puis la sonnerie signifiant qu'elle avait raccroché retentit dans le téléphone. Hightower baissa la tête pour contenir un sourire, Rigsby éclata d'un rire franc, rapidement suivit par Van Pelt, et Cho se contenta d'un grand sourire fataliste.

- Oups…, marmonna Jane en dévisageant son téléphone comme s'il allait lui apporter de l'aide.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard moqueur d'Hightower.

- J'étais tellement impressionnée par votre intelligence, Patrick. C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer en si peu de temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers son bureau en secouant la tête. Jane se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient tous en semblant penser 'bien fait pour toi'.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va venir chez toi, lui déclara Cho.

Jane esquissa un sourire et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

- J'voulais juste… hum… j'voulais juste bien faire, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Derrière Cho, Van Pelt s'était calmée mais Rigbsy pleurait de rire et s'essuyait les yeux avec sa manche.

- T'es trop con…, réussit-il à articuler.

Jane se mit à rire à son tour.

- Au moins, je vous aurai fait rire. Et s'il vous plait, ne la regardez pas bizarrement lorsqu'elle arrivera parce que je devrai lui expliquer que j'avais le haut-parleur et dans le meilleur des cas, elle me tuerait.

Rigsby inspira une grande bouffée d'air et tenta de se calmer.

- Et maintenant, dit alors Jane en reprenant un air triomphant, je sais qu'elle va commencer sa plaquette de pilules ce soir donc j'ai une idée précise de la prochaine semaine où je devrai bien me comporter. Enfin… disons mieux que d'habitude.

Van Pelt haussa un sourcil, lui accordant que son raisonnement était bien pensé.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux être brillant quand je veux, ajouta le consultant.

- N'essaies pas de paraître intelligent, tu viens de te faire lamentablement humilier, déclara alors Cho en se concentrant de nouveau sur le plan qu'il avait devant lui.

Jane marcha vers son canapé en soupirant.

- Merci de me le rappeler, cher ami.

- A ton service.

Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond en souriant. Il avait oublié à quel point Lisbon pouvait être surprenante et il venait d'en payer les frais. Désormais, il ne l'oublierait plus. Et surtout, malgré le côté garçon manqué de sa supérieure, il fallait absolument qu'il se souvienne que Lisbon était une femme. Pas comme les autres, certes, mais une femme quand même.


	78. Bonus : Cocktails et confidences

Merci pour vos reviews !

Je vous aurai fait attendre longtemps mais je vous en mets 2 pour me faire pardonner… Mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai raté mes exams (Ce n'est pas ça la mauvaise nouvelle ^^ Enfin, ç'en est une mais pas pour vous lol) et donc je me vois dans l'obligation de réviser cette semaine pour les rattrapages de fin janvier, ce qui fait que je ne serai pas encore très présente dans les 2 prochaines semaines. Mais faites comme moi ! Gardez le sourire et manger du chocolat !

_J'ai une requête :__ Je sais qu'il y a plus de filles que de mecs qui lisent mes histoires alors j'en profite. J'ai invité un mec qui me plait à boire un verre il y a quelque temps et maintenant, je veux le réinviter à faire autre chose (oui parce qu'il est trop timide pour m'inviter donc je dois gérer ce côté du problème) mais je n'ai pas d'idée ! (J'aurais aimé aller à la patinoire mais il n'y en a pas dans la ville où on est, la plus proche est à une heure…) Alors si vous avez des idées (originale, pas un ciné…), allez-y ! Défoncez votre clavier ! (Et pitié, pas de restaurant, je déteste ça =D) Je sais, je suis vraiment chiante ET exigeante…_

Ma dernière histoire vous a bien fait rire, j'étais contente de moi, j'en ai même inspiré certain, c'est cool !

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture !

**78. Bonus : Cocktails et confidences**

- Je n'ai rien compris, déclara Rigsby.

- Oui, réexplique une fois, tu vas trop vite, confirma Van Pelt. Qu'est-ce qu'on écrit au juste ?

Jane, Risgby, Van Pelt, Cho et Lisbon étaient tous les cinq autour d'une table en bois ronde, un verre devant eux et des chips au milieu. Plusieurs bandes de papier se trouvaient devant eux et chacun avait un stylo.

- Lisbon, Cho, vous avez compris ?

Les deux collègues acquiescèrent.

- Oui mais je veux bien que tu réexpliques une fois, déclara Cho plus pour soutenir ses deux collègues que parce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

- Lisbon, en plus d'être la plus jolie, vous être la plus intelligente.

La jeune femme ne rougit pas, elle fit un simple sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'avait embêtée avec cela toute la journée juste parce qu'elle avait décidé de porter la nouvelle veste qu'elle venait de s'acheter et elle avait assez rougit pour un mois.

- Ok. Je vous fais un exemple. On choisit une personne. Moi, pour l'exemple. Chacun de vous écrit une phrase que je pourrais dire ou penser. Par exemple, Grace, tu écris : 'Je vais aller me faire un thé.', Rigsby, tu écris…

- 'Je vais aller me reposer sur mon canapé.', le coupa celui-ci.

- Oui ! s'exclama le consultant. Ensuite, on mélange les papiers et quelqu'un lit toutes les phrases. Le but est que je retrouve qui a dit quoi. C'est plus clair ?

Les trois collègues acquiescèrent en souriant et prirent les stylos qui étaient devant eux.

- On commence par qui ?

- Par vous, Jane, répondit Lisbon.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que, je suis la chef, c'est moi qui décide. Et parce que je suis jolie.

Jane fit mine de réfléchir à l'argument.

- Bon d'accord… Mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes jolie…

Le silence s'installa pendant que chacun cherchait une idée qui ferait la différence, ou qui pourrait embrouiller le consultant afin qu'il perde à son propre jeu. La première personne à écrire fut Rigsby, il avait un sourire en coin et semblait penser que son idée surprendrait tout le monde. Van Pelt, plus discrète, prit son temps pour réfléchir et pour écrire. Puis Lisbon enleva à son tour le bouchon de son stylo et écrivit une phrase. Jane regarda Cho d'un œil interrogateur.

- J'hésite, lui confia celui-ci.

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis fit un choix.

- C'est bon ? Allez, donnez les papiers à Lisbon, c'est elle qui va les lire.

La jeune femme récupéra les phrases de tout le monde, les mélangea sous la table devant le regard amusé de Jane, puis elle lut la première.

- « _On dirait que Lisbon est encore fâchée contre moi. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour la calmer au plus vite. Je sais ! Je vais lui dire qu'elle est jolie._ »

Jane se mit à rire et fixa la jeune femme.

- Etant donné la couleur de vos joues, Lisbon, j'en déduis que cette phrase n'est pas de vous…

- Peut-être que j'essaie de vous embrouiller…

- Mmm… Non. A mon avis, c'est Cho ou Van Pelt.

Les deux nommés échangèrent un regard amusé mais ne dirent rien.

- Allez-y, continuez.

- Phrase suivante, reprit Lisbon, « _Je m'ennuie, que pourrais-je bien faire… ? Tiens, j'hypnotiserais bien la suspecte histoire que Lisbon ait des ennuis…_ ».

- Celle-là, c'est vous ! s'exclama Jane en souriant. Toujours à croire que je fais les choses dans le but de vous attirer des problèmes !

L'équipe se mit à rire mais Lisbon garda un visage impassible pour ne pas donner la réponse au consultant.

- Ensuite : « _J'ai envie de conduire. Il faut à tout prix qui je trouve le moyen de voler les clefs à Lisbon… De qui pourrais-je me servir dans l'équipe pour m'aider à mettre en place mon plan infaillible ?_ »

Jane esquissa un sourire et dévisagea Rigsby et Cho.

- C'est un de vous deux.

- La dernière, continua Lisbon, « _Oh non, il faut que j'me cache, voilà des personnes qui veulent me remercier. Lisbon, au secours !_ »

Toute la tablée se mit à rire de bon cœur devant l'air un peu embêté de Jane, mais celui-ci se tourna vers Cho.

- Je ne dis jamais 'au secours', lui dit-il.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda ses collègues les uns après les autres.

- Ok, j'me lance. La première phrase avec 'je vais lui dire qu'elle est jolie', c'est Grace. La deuxième est sans aucun doute une idée de vous, déclara-t-il en regardant Lisbon. Celle ou je veux conduire vient de Rigsby, et la dernière phrase est de Cho. Alors, verdict ?

- C'est juste pour moi, déclara Van pelt.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

La seule n'ayant pas parlé était Lisbon. Pendant que ses collègues riaient ensemble et entamait une conversation, il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil tout en lui prenant les papiers des mains.

- Je peux les garder en souvenir ? Il y a votre nom dans chacune des phrases…

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et enleva les bandes de papiers des mains de Jane pour relire toutes les phrases, puis voyant qu'il avait raison, elle sourit et les lui rendit.

- Etrange, hein ? murmura Jane.

- Etrange, oui…

- A mon tour ! déclara soudain Van Pelt, enthousiaste. Tout le monde a un morceau de papier ?

- Oui, c'est bon, répondit Rigbsy en commençant directement à écrire.

Il fallut moins de temps à l'équipe pour trouver une phrase correspondant à Van Pelt que pour trouver une phrase correspondant à Jane. En moins d'une minute, chacun avait rendu son papier à Lisbon.

- Prête, Van Pelt ?

- Oui.

- Alors… « C'est _incroyable ce que Jane peut être nul en informatique, je n'ai jamais vu ça._ »

Tout le monde sourit devant l'air gêné de Van Pelt, qui se tourna vers Cho en fronçant les sourcils. Mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant, signifiant qu'il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi elle pensait que c'était lui.

- Ensuite : « _Oh non, j'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est sur le terrain sauf moi ?_ »

La jeune femme sourit mais n'eut aucune idée de qui était l'auteur de cette phrase car tout le monde savait très bien qu'elle voulait plus de terrain.

- « _Cette personne semble si triste, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de lui remonter le moral ou de la rassurer._ »

Elle jeta un œil sur Jane puis sur Cho.

- Oui, ça c'est tout moi, avoua-t-elle. Et la dernière ?

- La dernière, c'est « _J'aime bien Hightower, mais seulement quand elle est loin de moi._ »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et regarda Lisbon d'un air embêté. Certes, elle pensait exactement cela d'Hightower mais elle aurait préféré que ça ne se sache pas trop.

- Non, mais je respecte Hightower, c'est juste que…

Lisbon sourit et la rassura.

- Vous pensez ce que vous voulez, Van Pelt, vous êtes libre. Alors, vous avez une idée ?

- Peut-être… Celle où je pense que Jane est nul en informatique vient de Cho.

- Non, répondit celui-ci.

- Non ? Mais c'est à toi que je l'ai dit, pourtant.

- Je ne suis pas nul en informatique, Grace, déclara Jane d'un ton mystérieux. Je vous le fais croire à tous pour que vous vous sentiez supérieurs à moi.

- Bien tenté, Jane, lui dit Lisbon en lui tapant l'épaule. Bien tenté…

Le consultant posa ses yeux sur la main de Lisbon puis il la regarda de nouveau avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune femme rougit imperceptiblement puis elle ôta sa main et se concentra de nouveau sur Van Pelt.

- Alors, une autre idée ?

- Cho a du en parler à Wayne, donc je dirais Wayne.

- C'est moi ! s'exclama celui-ci en riant.

- Mais alors ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit celle du '_terrain'_, j'en étais pourtant sûre… Jane, c'est toi ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, toi c'est celle avec Hightower.

- Non plus.

Ses collègues se mirent à rire devant son air dépité.

- J'suis nulle à ce jeu ! Bon alors Jane, c'est celle où je veux réconforter la personne triste.

- Oui, celle-là c'est moi.

- Celle avec Hightower, c'est Cho ?

- Oui, confirma l'asiatique en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Dans ce cas, celle où je veux aller sur le terrain, c'est vous, patron.

- C'est bon, vous avez tout juste, déclara Lisbon. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile comme jeu. A qui le tour ?

Cho se porta volontaire et alla demander un autre bol de chips au bar en attendant que tout le monde ait écrit quelque chose. Lorsqu'il revint, Lisbon tenait tous les papiers dans sa main.

- J'y vais. « _Cette planque commence à être longue… Où est mon bouquin ?_ »

- Rigsby, déclara Cho sans une once d'hésitation.

- Attends, t'as pas les autres phrases.

- C'est toi, je le sais.

- Ensuite : « _Il y a encore de l'ananas sur la pizza. Je n'aime pas ça._ »

- Van Pelt.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mais elle ne fit aucun signe montrant son accord ou son désaccord.

- Suivante : « _Je sens que Jane va encore m'inclure dans son plan foireux… Bon, c'est pour la bonne cause, j'y vais quand même._ »

- Ça, c'est vous, boss.

- Je ne nie pas, ni ne confirme, dit Lisbon.

Cho fixa alors Jane parce qu'il était persuadé que la dernière phrase venait de lui.

- Pour finir : « _Ce que j'aime dans ce boulot, c'est de pouvoir faire le bien en jouant les méchants._ »

Il sourit, encore plus certain que la phrase venait de Jane.

- Je confirme ce que j'ai dit. Dans l'ordre : Rigsby, Van Pelt, Lisbon, Jane.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'es sûr ?

- Et toi t'es contrarié parce que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tout juste, répliqua Cho.

Ils rirent tous les deux, rapidement suivis par les autres membres de l'équipe, qui confirmèrent les choix de Cho.

- Allez Rigsby, à toi, dit alors Van Pelt.

Elle s'empara d'un papier et commença à écrire une phrase, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses collègues la suivirent puis lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, la chef d'équipe récupéra les papiers, les mélangea, et lu le premier.

- « _Je ne sais jamais si je dois écouter les conseils de Jane ou s'il se fout de moi._ »

- Qui a écrit ça ? demanda Rigsby, interloqué.

Puis il changea d'attitude et sourit.

- C'est tellement vrai, c'est exactement ce que j'pense. Allez, la suivante.

- « _Mmm, ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh ! Du gâteau au chocolat !_ »

- Où ça ? S'enquit Rigsby en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air affamé.

Le sourire des quatre autres membres de l'équipa disparut et ils observèrent leur collègue d'un air inquiet. Ils savaient tous qu'il aimait manger mais à ce point, ça en devenait une obsession.

- J'rigole ! s'exclama Rigsby en riant. Ah, je vous ai tous bien eu !

Les sourires réapparurent et Lisbon poursuivit.

- « _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ceux que j'aime soient heureux, même si ça ne se voit pas au premier abord._ »

Rigsby fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire timide. A côté de lui, Van Pelt contenait un sourire mais il ne le vit pas.

- Et pour finir : « _Mais Cho, qu'est-ce que tu lis encore ? T'avais un livre différent hier, tu l'as déjà fini ? _»

- Non mais sans blague, se défendit Rigsby, vous avez vu à quelle vitesse il bouquine ? Bon, plus sérieusement… La troisième peut venir de Jane ou de Grace. Hum… Grace ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Van Pelt avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, Jane, c'est celle du gâteau au chocolat.

- Perdu, répondit Jane.

- Alors… la dernière ?

- Oui, c'est la dernière.

- Alors il me reste les deux premières… Celle du gâteau, c'est Cho.

L'asiatique secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est vous, patron ?

- Eh oui…

- Merde alors… Dans ce cas, Cho, c'est la première. C'est dingue, en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous pensez de moi, déclara Rigsby en riant.

- Oui, enfin…, dit Lisbon hésitante. Pour que ce soit clair, ne croyez pas que l'image que je me fais de vous est uniquement que vous êtes gourmant.

Jane regarda Lisbon en riant puis il s'empara d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier.

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'une fossette apparaissait sur sa joue.

- C'est à votre tour… Vous allez souffrir…

Elle s'adossa sur sa chaise en croisant les bras.

- J'attends de voir.

Il fallut plus de trois minutes à toute l'équipe pour trouver une phrase adaptée à Lisbon, puis lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils tendirent tous les papiers à Jane. Celui-ci les mélangea sous la table en prenant son temps, puis il bu de son cocktail avant de manger une chips.

- Allez ! S'impatienta Lisbon.

- D'accord, d'accord… « _Oh non… le canapé est vide, la bouilloire est froide… je crains le pire… Jane !_ »

- Et encore, ça, c'est les jours calmes, répliqua-t-elle.

- Continuons : « _C'est bon, je suis quasiment prête pour aller à cette fichue réception. Un soupçon de rouge à lèvres au cas où quelqu'un le remarquerait, mes chaussures à talons, une petite touche de parfum, et j'y vais._ »

Les joues de Lisbon prirent une teinte rosée et elle se tourna vers Jane. Pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps pour savoir de qui venait l'idée. Le consultant esquissa un sourire et poursuivit.

- « _L'équipe n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui leur ai donné tous les ordres. Je suis désolée, madame, je n'ai aucune excuse._ » Oh, c'est très bien trouvé, ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Jane ! Tu lui donnes des indices, maintenant elle sait que cette phrase n'est pas de toi, répliqua Van Pelt.

Le consultant se tourna vers Lisbon et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts.

- De toute façon, elle sait déjà quelle phrase est la mienne. N'est-ce pas, Lisbon ?

- Lisez la dernière au lieu de faire le malin, répliqua celle-ci.

- La dernière : « _On piétine et je déteste piétiner. Allez, on se réveille, au boulot ! On reprend tout depuis le début ! _»

Lisbon sourit et termina son cocktail.

- Vous en voulez un autre ? lui demanda Jane.

- Non merci, je dois rester concentrée. Alors celle de la réception, c'est vous, Jane. Celle où je prends toutes les responsabilités, je dirais… Van Pelt ?

La jeune agent acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Ensuite, j'hésite… Pour Cho, je dirais… la première ? Non, non, attendez… La dernière avec « on se réveille, au boulot ».

- C'est juste, répondit Cho.

- Et la première vient de Rigsby. C'est bon, j'ai tout juste ?

- C'est bon, déclara Jane, en posant les bandes de papier sur la table.

- C'est très intéressant comme jeu, dit Lisbon en piquant une chips dans le bol. C'est le plus intelligent de tous les jeux que vous nous ayez appris jusque là, Jane.

- Merci, Lisbon.

La conversation reprit et chacun apporta son grain de sel sur les sujets abordés, qui allaient de la faim dans le monde – sujet lancé par Van Pelt – jusqu'au prix des jeux vidéos – sujet lancé par Rigsby et Lisbon – en passant par les lectures d'enfance – sujet apporté par Cho et Jane.

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, Jane prit discrètement un des bouts de papier qui traînaient sur la table ainsi qu'un stylo et il écrivit une phrase avant de tendre le papier à Lisbon. Celle-ci lui lança un regard soupçonneux et lu ce qui était inscrit.

« _J'ai hésité avec : 'Ce que je préfère dans mon travail, c'est Jane' parce que vous m'auriez insulté de prétentieux. _»

Le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit et elle prit un stylo pour barrer toute la phrase sauf le mot prétentieux, après lequel elle ajouta un point d'exclamation. Jane fronça les sourcils et prit le papier que lui rendait Lisbon.

« _prétentieux !_ »

La jeune femme le vit écrire sur un autre bout de papier. Elle participa à la conversation pour ne pas attirer l'œil sur leur discussion écrite puis elle baissa les yeux sur la feuille que Jane avait fait glisser devant elle. Il lui avait redonné le papier sur lequel il avait écrit la première phrase la concernant et y avait rajouté et changé quelques notes, ce qui donnait :

« _Que pensez-vous de 'C'est bon, je suis quasiment prête pour aller à cette fichue réception. Un soupçon de rouge à lèvres au cas où Jane le remarquerait, mes chaussures à talons, une petite touche de parfum, et j'y vais._' ? »

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu de Jane et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifier. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle regarda de nouveau les membres de son équipe et acquiesça à ce que disait Rigsby comme si elle avait comprit le contenu de sa phrase. A côté d'elle, Jane arborait un sourire satisfait tout en ajoutant une autre phrase sous la première. Il lui tendit ensuite le papier.

« _J'ai remarqué que vous étiez jolie bien avant ces fichues réceptions. _»

Elle eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis elle lui tendit son verre de cocktail vide. Jane s'en saisit et se leva.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut boire un autre verre ? Non ?

Il se dirigea vers le bar, posa le verre vide dessus et commanda le même cocktail. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Lisbon le fixait comme si elle essayait de lire en lui mais comme elle ne comprenait rien au fonctionnement de cet homme, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle recula en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre. Le barman donna le verre à Jane qui le tendit à Lisbon.

- J'ai peut-être suffisamment bu pour ce soir, dit la jeune femme en souriant d'un air gêné.

- Ne me faites pas croire que c'est l'alcool qui vous a poussé à m'embrasser, vous allez me vexer.

Elle rougit et regarda les verres alignés derrière le bar comme si elle n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie.

- J'ai un peu…, dit Jane, hésitant. Enfin je suppose que je suis un peu responsable puisque c'est moi qui ai commencé à flirter avec vous il y une minute.

Lisbon regarda de nouveau Jane et elle lui prit le cocktail des mains pour en boire quelques gorgées. Jane la regarda faire avec un sourire en coin.

- On ne peut pas flirter, Jane, déclara alors la jeune femme. Vous ne pouvez pas flirter avec moi.

- Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de choses qui me sont interdites et que je fais quand même.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à flirter de nouveau avec moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous m'embrassez ? La punition me convient très bien.

- Vous recommencez.

- Je ne me suis pas arrêté, nuance.

Elle soupira et posa son verre encore presque plein sur le bar, puis elle se frotta le visage comme si ce geste allait nettoyer tous les doutes qui la traversaient. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Jane. Il la regardait avec un amusement évident et souriait d'un air charmeur.

L'enfoiré.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser avec un peu plus de passion et un peu moins de gêne qu'une minute auparavant. Jane posa une main sur son bras et l'autre derrière sa tête et profita pleinement du baiser auquel il avait droit, sachant pertinemment qu'il se ferait incendier dès que l'ambiance travail reviendrait, c'est-à-dire dès le lendemain matin. Lisbon recula finalement et reprit son cocktail, dont elle bu la moitié sans respirer.

- J'y retourne, la discussion sur la maternité doit être terminée, dit-elle avant de faire volte-face.

Elle évita les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage tout en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable. Elle s'assit à côté de ces collègues qui lui demandèrent alors où se trouvait Jane.

- Il discute avec le barman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le consultant réapparut avec un verre dans les mains. Lisbon sourit. De toute évidence, les émotions lui avaient donné soif.

- Alors ? Il est sympa le barman avec qui vous discutiez ? lui demanda-t-elle en priant pour qu'il entre dans son jeu.

- Très. Je lui ai dit que je bossais avec vous, Lisbon, alors il m'a offert ce verre. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Elle piqua une chips dans le plat et s'estima heureuse de la réponse de Jane.


	79. Bonus : Rencontre fruitée

Celle-ci est encore marrante. Je rentrais du supermarché et avec ma mère, on avait choisit plein de fruits exotiques pour le dessert de Noël… et j'ai pondu cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

_PS__ : pour les plus curieux, l'histoire où Jane grave un cœur sur un tronc d'arbre est la numéro 83 donc encore un peu de patience…_

**79. Bonus : Rencontre fruitée**

Jane l'aperçu avant qu'elle ne le voit et il s'arrêta net au milieu du marché.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'impatienta Lisbon.

- Jouez le rôle de ma petite amie, s'il vous plait, Lisbon.

- Quoi ?

Soudain, elle le vit et lui fit de grands signes.

- Je vous revaudrez ça, je vous le jure.

Lisbon ne comprenait rien mais elle suivit le regard de Jane et aperçu une chevelure blonde platine bouclée se diriger vers eux.

- Patrick ! Quel bonheur de te voir !

Avant que Jane n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la femme prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser bruyant sur chaque joue. Lisbon baissa la tête pour contenir son fou rire.

- Lila, bonjour.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va, ça va, et vous ?

- Oh Patrick, déclara Lila en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jane. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de me tutoyer !

- Ah oui, dit Jane en regardant Lisbon. C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

- Alors tu te promènes au marché, hein ?

Lisbon regarda la femme de plus près. La couche de fond de teint qui recouvrait sa peau faisait plusieurs millimètres, les boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient à ses oreilles frôlaient ses épaules et son rouge à lèvre était d'un rouge criard. Elle avait une voix hystérique, sentait le parfum à des kilomètres à la ronde et était vêtue d'un bout de tissu qui couvrait tout juste sa poitrine et lui arrivait mi-cuisse.

- Oui, on est venu acheter quelques fruits, répondit Jane en jetant un œil sur Lisbon.

- Des légumes, des fruits, t'en as pas marre ? Oh ! C'est une amie à toi ?

- Je suis sa petite amie, déclara Lisbon en voyant que Jane ne semblait vraiment pas savoir comment se dépêtrer de cette abominable femme.

- Oh…

Le sourire de Lila disparut aussitôt, puis il réapparut alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire suraigu qui fit mal aux oreilles de Lisbon.

- Ça alors ! J'ai toujours été persuadée que la petite amie dont tu me parlais était imaginaire !

Lisbon rit intérieurement en imaginant Jane prétendre avoir une petite amie pour se débarrasser de Lila.

- Eh bien non, je suis réelle, dit-t-elle alors d'un ton sec. Et je vous prie d'enlever votre main de l'épaule de Patrick. Lila.

Elle se demanda lequel des deux était le plus surpris. Jane ou Lila ? En tout cas, la femme enleva sa main à contrecœur et dans une affreuse grimace, elle marmonna à Jane :

- Elle est un peu agressive, ta copine.

- Redites encore une fois que je suis agressive et vous verrez ce que c'est lorsque je le suis vraiment. Ma ceinture noire de karaté vous donnera une vague idée de ce que c'est que d'être agressive.

- Ok…, répliqua Lila. Je voulais juste parler avec Patrick, faut pas vous enflammer comme ça.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, Lila, déclara soudain Jane d'un ton plus assuré.

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Lisbon et il sentit qu'elle entrait dans son jeu en se serrant contre lui.

- On y va ? lui demanda celle-ci en souriant.

- Oui. Au revoir, Lila.

- Lila ! Appela Lisbon alors que la femme s'éloignait. Essayez les carottes, c'est très bon pour le teint.

Lila lui lança un regard dédaigneux et s'en alla sur ses hauts talons en levant le menton d'un air fier.

- Oh, Lisbon… Ce n'était pas très respectueux quand même, dit Jane dans un sourire, son bras toujours serré autour de la taille de sa supérieure.

- Je joue mon rôle de petite amie jalouse, c'est tout, répondit la jeune femme en riant.

- C'est vrai que vous avez été parfaite, je vous remercie. Ça vous embête si je vous tiens encore jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortit du marché ? Au cas où on la recroise ?

Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Elle vous fait peur à ce point ?

- C'est une dévoreuse d'hommes, Lisbon.

Ils contournèrent quelques stands de nourriture et tombèrent sur un stand de fruits.

- Tenez, en échange de votre aide, je vous achète tout ce que vous voulez ici.

- Ah oui ? dit Lisbon, plutôt contente.

Elle lâcha Jane qui cacha sa déception et elle s'approcha des mangues.

- Je voudrais une mangue, une banane, deux kiwis, et…

- Et ça ? proposa Jane. Ce sont des fruits de la passion.

- J'en veux bien aussi. Et des cerises ! Regardez comme elles sont belles…

Dix minutes plus tard, Jane tenait dans ses mains un sachet rempli de fruits de toutes sortes et il marchait à côté de Lisbon dans la ruelle piétonne.

- Vous êtes une petite amie dépensière ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Pour voir si je pourrais vous supporter en tant que petite amie, répondit Jane d'un air détaché.

Lisbon se prit au jeu.

- J'ai un peu abusé pour les fruits mais en général, je ne dépense rien. Mais il y a plein de choses qui font que vous ne me supporteriez pas.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme… le fait que je ne fais pas la vaisselle tous les jours. La vaisselle sale peut traîner à côté de mon évier du moment que j'ai encore des assiettes et des couverts propres…

- J'ai un lave-vaisselle, ça règlerait le problème.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et s'arrêta pour piocher quelques cerises dans le sachet de fruits, puis ils reprirent leur marche.

- Je déteste être dérangée quand je regarde un film.

- Quand la télé est allumée chez moi, j'en profite pour penser. Donc je ne vous embêterais pas.

- Admettons, déclara Lisbon en crachant un noyau et en cherchant un autre de ses défauts. J'entame des bouteilles de shampooing ou de gel douche avant même de finir celles que j'ai commencées et c'est le bordel dans la cabine de douche.

Jane se mit à rire.

- Je fais la même chose. Parce que quand on est seul, avoir le même parfum de gel douche pendant des semaines…

- … c'est trop long, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils rirent et Lisbon se replongea dans ses réflexions.

- Un autre défaut vous vient à l'esprit ? demanda Jane, curieux.

- Quand je suis très fatiguée, je ronfle.

- Je dors parfois avec des boules Quies.

- J'utilise le sèche-cheveu très tôt le matin, ça vous réveillerait.

- Encore une fois, j'ai des boules Quies.

- Je dors toujours du côté droit.

- Je dors au milieu alors s'il fallait choisir, je pourrais prendre le côté gauche.

- J'écoute de la pop sucrée, ça vous énerverait.

- Faux, j'ai adoré vous voir danser sur les Spices Girls.

Lisbon sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle fit mine de vouloir d'autres fruits pour détourner l'attention. Elle trouvait étrange que Jane soit persuadé qu'ils pourraient tout les deux former un couple ayant une bonne entente.

- Vous embrassez bien ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Quoi ?

- C'est important, si vous deviez être ma petite amie, il faut que je sache si vous embrassez bien…

- C'est un peu trop personnel comme question, répondit Lisbon en mordant dans un abricot. Et puis ça dépend de chaque personne.

- Vous êtes plutôt du soir ou du matin ?

- Jane ! Ça devient gênant.

Le consultant sourit devant l'ait embêté de Lisbon mais il insista.

- C'est important ! Moi, je suis plutôt du soir.

Lisbon jeta le noyau d'abricot dans une poubelle sans répondre.

- Vous rougissez donc vous êtes aussi du soir, en conclut Jane. La question du baiser reste sans réponse.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça.

- J'peux goûter ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt la moitié du fruit que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à croquer.

- Prenez-en un.

- Celui-là m'a l'air vraiment bon.

Lisbon soupira mais approcha le fruit de la bouche de Jane, qui mordit dedans avec entrain.

- Mmm. Il est vraiment sucré et juteux. Excellent choix, Lisbon.

La jeune femme lui sourit et replongea sa main dans le sachet pour en sortir un autre abricot. Jane la dévisagea alors qu'elle mordait dedans.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

- J'essaie de deviner si vous embrassez bien ou non selon votre façon de manger les fruits, puisque vous ne voulez pas me le dire.

Elle s'empressa d'avaler le morceau qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne veux rien vous dire ! Ça dépend de chaque personne, c'est tout.

Elle s'apprêtait à remordre dans l'abricot mais Jane la dévisageait avec un sourire en coin.

- Arrêtez, je n'ose plus manger à cause de vous.

- Mais si, allez-y, je vous regarde.

- Justement !

Le consultant se mit à rire mais il détourna le regard.

- Je suis sûr que vous embrassez très bien.

Lisbon rougit mais ne répondit pas, bien trop contente de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle.

- Un jour, il faudra quand même que je vous embrasse pour vérifier.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et il fit semblant d'avoir mal.

Tout comme il avait fait semblant de plaisanter lorsqu'il disait à Lisbon qu'elle pourrait être sa petite amie.

Tout comme il avait fait semblant d'être indifférent au fait qu'elle se détache de lui pour aller choisir ses fruits.

Tout comme il faisait semblant d'ignorer les sentiments qu'il développait petit à petit à son égard.


	80. Bonus : Attente

Bonjour à tout !

J'ai raté tous mes exams, je dois tout repasser la semaine prochaine donc je n'ai évidemment pas avancé dans mes mini-scènes. Cela dit, je vous en poste deux quand même !

C'est un drabble mais je n'en ai jamais fait donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vaut…

Bonne lecture !

**80. Bonus : Attente**

Jane et Lisbon attendaient la venue du procureur depuis plus d'une heure et la jeune femme commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Elle observa le bras de Jane et d'un geste doux, elle enleva le cheveu posé sur sa manche. Il la regarda faire et eut un sourire moqueur mais elle leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui et réinstalla son col comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Elle croisa son regard bleu et esquissa un sourire gêné, puis elle vit la main de Jane passer au dessus de sa tête et remettre une mèche de cheveu en place.


	81. Bonus : Sommes nous amis

Et une petite rigolote pour la route !

Bonne lecture !

**81. Bonus : Sommes-nous amis**

- Je termine de rassembler les papiers nécessaires et je reviens, déclara Lisbon en faisant volte-face pour retourner dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle se fut retournée, Jane, Rigsby et Van Pelt eurent un léger sourire sur les lèvres puis quand elle eut disparut de leur vue, ils se regardèrent, amusés.

- Il faut que quelqu'un aille lui dire, dit alors Van Pelt.

Elle jeta un œil à Jane, puis à Rigsby.

- Ah non, pas moi, déclara Rigsby. Vous pouvez me traiter de lâche ou de tout ce que vous voulez, je n'y vais pas.

- Vas-y, Grace, proposa Jane.

- Non, je ne peux pas… Ce n'est pas comme si on était amie, c'est ma supérieure, se défendit la jeune femme.

- C'est ma supérieure aussi, s'enquit Jane.

- Oui mais vous êtes amis, renchérit Rigsby.

- Le mieux aurait été que Cho y aille, dit le consultant d'un air songeur. Il aurait ouvert la porte de son bureau, lui aurait dit et serait repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Van Pelt s'assit à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur.

- Cho n'est pas là, c'est à toi d'y aller, Jane.

- Grace a raison.

- Mais si ça vient de moi, elle va se mettre à bégayer et à rougir, ça va la gêner.

- C'est ça..., marmonna Rigsby. Fais comme si ça t'embêtait…

- Très bien, très bien, si personne n'a le cran d'y aller, je m'en charge.

Le consultant sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon, un sourire aux lèvres. Il frappa et entra en même temps, puis il s'assit sur le siège en face de Lisbon.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'on est amis, Lisbon ?

Etonnée, Lisbon releva la tête et regarda Jane d'un air suspicieux.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Répondez, vous verrai bien.

Elle garda le silence et ajouta deux feuilles dans sa pochette en plastique.

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Si… je réfléchis.

- Vous avez besoin de réfléchir ?

- Evidemment. J'ai peur de répondre à votre question, je me demande vraiment ce que ça va engendrer ensuite.

Jane haussa les épaules mais il respecta son choix et attendit.

- Est-ce que je pourrai revenir sur ma décision ?

- Euh… si vous dites non, vous pourrai toujours changer d'avis et dire oui. L'inverse ne sera pas possible.

- Bon, alors non, nous ne sommes pas amis, déclara la jeune femme, fière de sa stratégie.

Jane se leva et écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- D'accord.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

- Attendez !

Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Si j'avais dit qu'on était amis, vous auriez fait quoi ?

- Ah, vous trichez, là. On est amis ou on ne l'est pas.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Vous êtes agaçant. Bon, admettons que l'on soit ami.

- Alors dans ce cas…, dit Jane en s'approchant de Lisbon.

Il s'empara de la veste de la jeune femme qui était posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Si on est ami, je peux me permettre de vous dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à l'homme qui a passé la nuit avec vous mais il semblerait qu'il se soit vengé.

Il retourna la veste et montra à Lisbon le papier qui était collé dans le bas du dos.

« _A consommer rapidement._ »

Lisbon mit sa main devant sa bouche et devint écarlate.

- Mais… c'est… ça fait longtemps que c'est là ?

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivée il y a une demi-heure.

La jeune femme tendit les mains pour récupérer son vêtement et détacha le papier sous le regard amusé de Jane.

- Quel con… Non, mais franchement, c'est ridicule.

Elle s'énervait pour couvrir la gêne.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? C'est gamin comme comportement, non ?

- Je ne vais pas juger cet homme, je ne le connais pas. En ce qui me concerne, je n'aurais pas écrit ça…

- Et vous auriez mis quoi d'encore plus gamin ? demanda Lisbon d'un ton accusateur en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

Jane se contenta de rire et il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il abaissa.

- A plus tard…

- Jane !

- D'accord, d'accord… J'aurais plutôt mis quelque chose comme… « Ne pas toucher. » ou… « Propriété privée. »

- Ça fait relativement possessif quand même…

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Peut-être un peu, oui. Dites, Lisbon, s'il a écrit « A consommer rapidement. », c'est parce que vous disparaissez aussi vite que vous apparaissez ?

La jeune femme rougit une nouvelle fois mais elle éluda la question.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir mise au courant pour le mot, Jane. Vous pouvez y aller, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire significatif.

- Vous me virez ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais en vrai, on est ami ou pas ? demanda Jane d'un ton sérieux.

Lisbon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais oui… On est ami.

- Alors il faut que je vous dise un autre truc.

Son visage changea et la panique réapparut dans ses yeux.

- Quoi encore ?

- Non, j'rigole, faites pas cette tête, Lisbon ! s'exclama Jane en riant.

- Oui eh bien… dehors, vous m'agacez...

Il sortit en riant, laissant sa supérieure broyer le papier qui été collée sur sa veste quelques minutes plus tôt, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


	82. Bonus : Lacune vestimentaire

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'avoir disparue de la circulation mais je suis toujours là, j'étais juste en veille. Difficile de trouver la motivation et l'envie d'écrire ces derniers jours… Mon chat, mon magnifique Main Coon de 2 ans et demi, la prunelle de mes yeux, l'unique compagnie qui m'apaisait de façon incroyable, ce somptueux félin qui passait son temps à regarder mes mains pianoter sur mon clavier pour vous offrir des histoires Jisboniennes, a perdu la bataille contre la Faucheuse. La salope…

Bref, la perte de Douny m'a été insupportable ces derniers jours et me voilà seulement qui remonte gentiment la pente, avec quelques idées pour de nouvelles histoires.

Je n'crois pas en Dieu, je n'crois au Paradis ni à une quelconque vie après la mort ou une 'réincarnation'… (Je crois en un seul truc : les bienfaits du chocolat.) La seule chose qui reste sont les souvenirs, et ça, nom d'une pipe en bois, j'en ai un tas.

Je dédie cette fic à tous ceux qui ont un animal de compagnie cher à leurs yeux et à ceux qui en ont perdu un. (Bien que le thème de la fic n'ai rien à voir.)

**82. Bonus : Lacune vestimentaire**

Jane dormait sur le canapé de son salon, une couverture posée sur lui et la télévision avec le son au minimum, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd contre sa porte.

- Jane ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre qu'un poing qui cognait contre sa porte d'entrée. Il ôta la couverture et se frotta les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

- Jane, vous êtes là ?

Lisbon. Il se leva et fit craquer son dos, puis il avança de quelques pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait seulement qu'un caleçon. Il chercha des yeux son peignoir mais comme il ne le voyait nulle part, il en déduit qu'il avait du le laisser dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il regarda les motifs de son caleçon. Des spirales blanches et bleues marine sur un fond bleu ciel. Acceptable. Il ouvrit la porte et bien qu'il fut éblouit par la clarté du soleil, il vit les yeux de Lisbon se poser sur son caleçon et la jeune femme fit volte face pour ne pas le regarder.

- Oh, Jane ! Vous auriez pu vous habiller !

Le consultant se mit à rire. C'était très agréable de pouvoir l'embêter dès le réveil, ça le mettait de très bonne humeur. Lisbon se sentit rougir mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas puisqu'elle était de dos.

- Vous vous impatientiez alors… j'ai voulu faire vite, expliqua Jane. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mettez quelque chose, insista la jeune femme, toujours de dos.

Elle l'entendit rire une nouvelle fois et la porte d'entrée se referma. Elle attendit une bonne minute et Jane rouvrit en peignoir pour l'inviter à entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Lisbon ?

- On doit aller interroger des suspects et pour cela, on a plus de trois heures de route à faire alors il faut qu'on parte au plus tôt. Allez prendre une douche et on y va.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas téléphoné ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

- La vraie question est : pourquoi vous avez éteint votre téléphone ?

Il jeta un œil sur sa table basse et vit que son portable était éteint.

- Ah oui, désolé.

Puis il se retourna vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Mais faites attention, vous commencez à parler comme moi : 'La vraie question est…'

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et comme il l'invitait à s'asseoir, elle s'exécuta.

- Je serai prêt dans quinze minutes.

- Dépêchez-vous, je vous attends.

- Si vous êtes vraiment pressée, je peux y aller en caleçon.

Le consultant approcha sa main de la ceinture de son peignoir.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama Lisbon. A ce propos, vous ouvrez toujours à vos visiteurs seulement vêtu d'un caleçon ?

- Nooon…, marmonna Jane en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Je savais que c'était vous et j'avais envie de voir vos joues rougir mais j'ai raté mon coup parce que vous vous êtes retournée…

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara du magasine qui traînait sur la table pour s'occuper le temps que Jane aille se préparer. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à parcourir les grands titres du sommaire puis comme elle entendit les pas du consultant s'arrêter, elle releva la tête. Il la regardait avec un sourire en coin depuis le milieu de l'escalier.

- Allez, Jane, passez la vitesse supérieure, le pressa-t-elle. Vous voulez peut-être que je vienne vous aider ?

Elle était un peu énervée mais les chamailleries qu'elle partageait avec Jane étaient plus un moyen de se détendre qu'un dur combat.

- J'ai un temps de réflexion pour la réponse ? demanda Jane, taquin jusqu'au bout.

- Le temps, c'est ce qui nous manque.

- Alors je prends un joker pour la réponse.

Il lui sourit et monta les dernières marches pour arriver à l'étage. La jeune femme reprit sa lecture et tenta de trouver un sujet qui l'intéressait, tout en léchant son index pour tourner les pages.

- Lisbooon !

Un air inquiet apparut sur son visage et elle leva les yeux vers le plafond comme si elle pouvait deviner ce qui se passait à l'étage.

- Je n'ai plus de caleçon propre !

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, blasée.

- Eh bien ne mettez rien !

- D'accord !

Elle se mit à rire et commença à lire l'article concernant le pourcentage de la population américaine accro à la mode. Ce qu'elle pensait, c'était que s'il y avait bien une seule personne en Californie dont les vêtements étaient toujours propres et bien rangés, c'était Jane.


	83. Bonus : Quart d'heure artistique

Merci à tous pour vos petits mots tout gentils. Et évidemment pour les compliments sur 'Lacune vestimentaire', qui j'avoue, était très amusante à écrire ^^

Voici l'histoire dont j'ai construit l'idée 'en live' au chapitre 74, celle qui se passe dans les bois ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et un bon mois de février. Profitez-en bien, il est plus court que les autres ^^

**83. Bonus : Quart d'heure artistique**

Jane regardait Lisbon et Van Pelt marcher droit devant lui, en direction de la cabane où la victime avait été découverte quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux femmes écrasaient les feuilles brunes, rouges, jaunes et oranges en discutant de l'enquête et Lisbon se retournait de temps à autres pour vérifier que Jane suivait toujours. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci; il se pencha pour s'emparer d'un gros tas de feuille et courut jusqu'aux deux femmes pour les jeter au-dessus d'elle.

- Youhou ! cria-t-il alors.

Van Pelt se retourna vers lui avec un sourire et elle enleva les quelques feuilles qui restaient dans ses cheveux.

- Jane ! Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? demanda Lisbon d'un ton légèrement grincheux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire dans un bois qui ne prenne pas trop de temps à part jeter des feuilles en l'air ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules. La question lui paraissait difficile et peu pertinente.

- Eh bien… Trouvez-vous un bâton, enlevez les branches qui dépassent et faites-vous une canne.

Elle se retourna et reprit sa marche sous les regards amusés de Van Pelt et Jane.

- J'ai une autre idée, déclara Jane.

Il sortit un petit canif de sa poche et s'approcha d'un tronc d'arbre.

- Je vais graver un joli dessin sur un arbre.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Faites ce que bon vous semble. La cabane est juste là, vous la voyez ? Rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez terminé votre… quart d'heure artistique.

Jane acquiesça en souriant puis il commença à gratter l'écorce pour former un cœur. C'était plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait mais en moins d'une minute, il avait fait la première moitié. Il grava ensuite un 'L' parce qu'il était évident que ça allait énerver Lisbon. Alors qu'il gravait la deuxième moitié du cœur, il entendit sa supérieure l'appeler. Il se dépêcha de terminer mais n'alla apparemment pas assez vite au goût de Lisbon qui envoya Van Pelt le chercher.

- Jane ?

- J'suis là, j'ai presque terminé.

Il terminait de graver le signe 'plus' à côté du 'L' lorsque la jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur.

- 'L plus ', lut Van Pelt. C'est Lisbon qui va être contente. Elle t'appelle, elle veut te montrer des photos qui sont accrochées au mur. Elle a repérer quelque chose et voudrait ton avis.

- J'y vais, dit Jane tout en contemplant son chef d'œuvre.

- Tu m'laisses ton canif ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi, j'veux m'amuser, répondit Van Pelt en souriant.

Jane lui donna son couteau et trottina jusqu'à la cabane, où Lisbon l'attendait.

- J'suis là !

- Regardez cette ombre sur la photo.

- C'est l'ombre du photographe, lui dit Jane.

- Non, je ne pense pas…, marmonna Lisbon en fronçant les yeux et en se rapprochant du cliché qui était punaisé au mur.

Jane la regarda en souriant.

- Lisbon, les ombres vont toutes dans le même sens, vous le savez ça ?

- Oui, oui…

Elle recula et fit une moue contrariée.

- Ouais, c'est l'ombre du photographe, en fait…

Elle se tourna vers Jane qui arborait un grand sourire, fier de lui.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai essayé de faire votre boulot, se défendit-elle.

- La prochaine fois sera la bonne, la rassura Jane. Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ?

- Van Pelt a prit un échantillon de la terre qui se trouve sur le sol et je vais embarquer les photos. Ensuite, on pourra y aller.

- Vous viendrez voir ce que j'ai fait avant de partir ? C'est très joli.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas…

Il sortit en laissant Lisbon récupérer ce qu'elle voulait et retourna auprès de Van Pelt qui avait fait un autre dessin sur un autre arbre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ?

- J'ai essayé de faire une étoile mais ce n'est pas facile.

Il se rapprocha du dessin de la jeune rousse et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Mm… On dirait…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en attendant le verdict.

- Un cactus fané.

- Mais non ! s'indigna-t-elle alors que Jane riait.

Elle attrapa des feuilles d'arbres et essaya de les jeter sur Jane, qui en fit de même jusqu'à ce que Lisbon pointe le bout de son nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda celle-ci en esquissant un sourire.

- Jane dit que mon dessin ressemble à un cactus fané.

Elle dévisagea Jane et contempla le dessin de Van Pelt.

- Comment vous voyez qu'il est fané ? demanda-t-elle au consultant.

Celui-ci se mit à rire en voyant l'air éberlué de Van Pelt.

- Mais ce n'est pas un cactus, patron, c'est une étoile !

Lisbon grimaça.

- Ah… désolée. Oui, peut-être qu'en louchant, finalement…

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à sa subordonnée et tourna ensuite son visage vers Jane qui riait encore.

- Et vous, votre chef d'œuvre, il est où ?

- Il est sur cet arbre là-bas, répondit le consultant en dirigeant son doigt derrière Lisbon. Allez voir et voilà mon canif parce qu'il faut que vous le complétiez.

La jeune femme prit le canif avec un air inquiet et marcha jusqu'au tronc sous le regard amusé de Jane et Van Pelt. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle entrouvrit sa bouche de surprise et se retourna vers eux.

- Dans vos rêves, Jane ! cria-t-elle. Non, même pas dans vos rêves en fait !

Jane sourit et se tourna vers Van Pelt avec un air triomphant.

- Ça a l'air de lui plaire.

- C'est normal, répondit celle-ci. J'ai un peu retouché ton dessin…

Le sourire de Jane disparut et il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

- Retouché… c'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut enlever ça tout de suite ! cria Lisbon. Si d'autres flics débarquent ici, ils vont se faire des idées et j'aurai l'air de quoi, moi ?

Jane trottina jusque Lisbon sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Van Pelt et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il pu lire ce qui était écrit dans le cœur. 'L plus J'.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée rajouter ? lui demanda Lisbon en agitant le canif sous ses yeux.

- Eh bien… vous devez rajouter un… le… le signe 'égal'.

Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir trouvé une idée à répondre et ça se sentait dans sa voix.

- Je ne le ferai pas, répondit Lisbon comme si c'était évident.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas ?

- Si, bien sûr… Enfin, non… Oui, mais… pas comme ça.

Elle rougissait.

- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Oh, vous êtes vraiment chiant quand vous le voulez. Vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je suis surpris que vous ne vouliez pas tracer ce signe 'égal'.

Elle rougit un peu plus.

- Alors vous ne connaissez pas la _bonne_ réponse, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant la direction inverse pour retrouver la voiture.

- Vous croyez que je pourrais faire carrière dans l'art ?

- Ah ça oui ! Dans l'art de la connerie !

Van Pelt avait rejoint Jane et ils marchaient tout les deux à quelques mètres derrière Lisbon.

- La prochaine fois, j'aimerais mieux que tu me mettes au courant lorsque tu modifies mes plans, marmonna Jane.

- Non, c'était plus drôle comme ça et tu t'en es très bien sortit puisque c'était encore elle qui était mal à l'aise.

- Oui mais quand même…, se plaignit Jane. Tu m'as mis en danger.

- Quel danger ? demanda Lisbon qui avait ralenti l'allure pour les attendre.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous ai entendu dire le mot 'danger'.

- Oui, on parlait du danger de tomber amoureux, répondit Jane.

C'était sa technique infaillible pour que la jeune femme n'insiste pas : trouver un sujet qu'elle préférait éviter.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est dangereux, vous ?

- Moui, peut-être… je suppose que ça dépend.

- Tomber amoureux de vous, par exemple, c'est dangereux.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas dangereuse, je n'ai jamais mordu personne…

Jane marchait maintenant à ses côtés et Van Pelt les suivaient en souriant.

- Je suis sûr que si, répondit le consultant avec un sourire espiègle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais elle laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Je reste sur ma position. Un homme qui tombe amoureux de vous prend le risque de se voir jeter dehors à la moindre erreur. Tout dépendrait de l'erreur, évidemment, mais…

- Taisez-vous, l'artiste, dit-elle en coupant Jane dans son élan. Je vous aime bien mais il ne faudrait pas en abuser.

- L'artiste…, murmura Jane. J'aime bien. Vous m'appellerai comme ça, maintenant, ma muse ?

- Taisez-vous, Jane, rectifia-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. Votre quart d'heure artistique est terminé.

Van Pelt s'installa côté passager et Jane monta à l'arrière. Il se plaça de façon à apercevoir les yeux verts de sa supérieure dans le rétroviseur.

- Bien, ma muse.

Il vit ses yeux se lever pour l'observer et comme elle le fixait d'un air perplexe et amusée, il lui sourit sans retenue. La jeune femme mit le moteur en route et finit par lâcher son regard pour se concentrer sur la route. Elle eut une pensée pour le cœur gravé qui était resté dans les bois.


	84. Bonus : Foutaises

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! **Elro**, bienvenue dans le monde Jisbonien ! J'en suis à 90 histoires, je pense atteindre les 100. J'en suis quasiment sûre. Après cela, je n'sais pas.

Voici une histoire qui m'est venue après avoir feuilleté le magasine 'jeune&jolie' de ma petite sœur. Oui, moi je suis timbrée, j'ai plutôt tendance à lire 'psychologie' ou 'scienes&vie'… Mais quand je veux vraiment me détendre, je pique les 'jeune&jolie' de ma sœur !

Et donc dans ce bouquin, il y avait un test : 'Est-il fait pour vous ?'. J'ai gardé l'idée mais j'ai modifié le sujet et les questions. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**84. Bonus : Foutaises**

Lisbon soupira pour la énième fois.

- Prenez un magasine en attendant, lui dit Jane.

Il en attrapa un sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant lui et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Merci, lui dit-elle en l'ouvrant machinalement.

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient que le médecin ait terminé avec sa patiente pour aller lui poser quelques questions mais il semblait prendre son temps. Jane jeta un œil sur à la page à laquelle Lisbon s'était arrêtée.

- « Test », lut-il à voix haute. « Est-il amoureux de vous ? »

Il eut un rire moqueur.

- Vous avez déjà essayé de faire ce genre de test ? lui demanda Lisbon.

- Et vous ?

- J'en ai déjà fait, oui.

- Vous savez que ce sont des foutaises ?

Lisbon leva son regard vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Bien sûr que oui, prenez-moi pour une idiote…

- Allez-y, faites celui-là pour voir.

Lisbon reporta ses yeux sur le titre et Jane décela l'hésitation sur son visage.

- Oui mais avec qui ?

- Avec moi.

La jeune femme le regarda et se mit à rire.

- Vous ?

- Comme ça je peux vous aider à répondre.

Elle survola les premières questions pendant quelques secondes et revint à la première.

- D'accord, essayons. Si ça dépasse vingt points, ça signifie que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Prêt ?

- Prêt !

- Première question : « Lorsqu'il vous voit au début de la journée : A) Il vous ignore. B) Il vous sourit et vous dit bonjour. C) Il vous saute au coup. »

- Facile : B), répondit Jane.

- Alors B…

La jeune femme regarda à la fin du magasine.

- Ça rapporte 3 points, vous commencez fort ! dit-elle en souriant. Deuxième question : « Vous lui posez une question : A) Il répond tout simplement. B) Il prend son temps et parle de tout et de rien » Tiens, ça c'est tout vous. « Et C) Il dit 'je ne sais pas' presque tout le temps » Réponse B… Deux points.

- Ce qui fait en tout cinq points, compta Jane. Question trois : « Quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux : A) Il ne parle que de lui. B) Il ne dit rien. C) Il plaisante et vous taquine. » Là, c'est difficile…

Lisbon le dévisagea d'un air surpris.

- Comment ça, c'est difficile ?

- Non, je _plaisante_, c'était pour vous _taquiner_.

- Ah ah, c'est très malin. Réponse C, ce qui fait… trois points. On en est à huit. Question quatre : « Il vous téléphone : A) Quasiment tous les jours. B) Deux fois dans le mois. C) Il ne vous a jamais téléphoné. »

- A.

- A ? Mais on se voit toute la journée, vous n'avez pas besoin de me téléphoner tous les jours.

- Supposons qu'à partir de maintenant, on travaille ensemble uniquement les jeudis.

- Pourquoi les jeudis ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

- D'accord, admettons.

- Eh bien, je trouverais une excuse pour vous appeler régulièrement.

- Bon, si vous le dites…, on va mettre A, consentit-t-elle. Ce qui ajoute trois points, j'imagine.

Elle se rendit à la fin du magasine et confirma.

- On en est donc à onze points, c'est ça ? Se renseigna Jane.

- Oui. Question cinq : « Quand vous le regardez : A) Il ne s'en rend pas compte. B) Il s'éloigne. C) Il vous regarde aussi. » C ?

- Oui, C.

- Trois points, quelle surprise…, marmonna Lisbon. Question six : « S'il avait l'occasion de prendre votre défense ou de vous protéger : A) Il ne le ferait probablement pas. B) Il le ferait sûrement. C) Il l'a déjà fait. »

- C, trois points, devina le consultant.

- Ouais. On en est à dix-sept.

- Et il reste quatre questions, c'est-à-dire qu'on peut ajouter un point par question minimum soit quatre points, ce qui fait un total de vingt-et-un. Au minimum.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire et regarda Jane d'un air amusée.

- Ça y est, vous êtes amoureux de moi.

- Ma chère Lisbon, j'aurais pu vous le dire sans ce fichu test…

Elle se mit à rire et reposa le magasine sur la table. Il sourit aussi mais pas pour la même raison qu'elle. Ce qui l'amusait, c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle… et qu'elle était assez loin de la vérité. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et le médecin raccompagna sa patiente à l'extérieure. Avant d'entrer dans le cabinet, Jane subtilisa le magasin qu'il glissa sous sa chemise pour terminer le test. Juste pour voir… Et peut-être qu'un jour, si à tout hasard la situation évoluait, il pourrait le ressortir à Lisbon.


	85. Bonus : Jugement erroné

Merci à tous de me lire encore (vous ne vous lassez pas ?), et un merci spécial à

**Prisci, s-damon-s, janeandteresa, Sweetylove30, Mxelle Juuw, Silhara, Pasca, LAurore, emmaxjane, Enjoy, Ondatra Zibethicus, Calypsoh, ShaiArg, mymy** (et peut-être quelques autres), qui continuent à mettre des reviews régulièrement…

Mais vous n'en avez pas marre, ça va ? ^^ C'est dingue…

Et bienvenue à **Nauror** dans le monde fou des scènes coupées ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait !

Petite info (intéressante ou pas du tout, p't'être tout l'monde s'en fou… =D ) : Je recommencerai à _répondre aux reviews_ dès la prochaine mini-scène (j'avais arrêté par manque de temps mais je pense avoir de nouveau le temps !).

Sur ce, **je vous souhaite une agréable lecture** et sachez que vous savoir derrière moi, à l'affût du moindre nouveau petit OS, me motive à écrire !

**85. Bonus : Jugement erroné**

- Tiens. Attention, il est chaud.

Lisbon déposa la tasse de café devant sa cousine et s'assit en face d'elle avec sa propre tasse.

- C'est vraiment très gentil d'être passée me voir, Megan, tu as de la chance que ce soit calme aujourd'hui.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, j'étais encore à la fac, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis tombée sur une photo de toi le soir de Noël et je me suis dit que je viendrais de souhaiter la bonne année.

- Ça te fait quel âge ?

- Vingt-quatre ans. Tu te souviens qu'on s'est appelées il y a quelques années ?

- Oui, on avait discuté plus d'une heure, se rappela Lisbon avec un sourire. Je t'avais parlé de mon boulot et toi de la fac. Tu m'avais parlé d'un certain Layne…

- C'est mon petit ami actuel ! s'exclama Megan. Et toi t'étais fâchée après ton patron parce qu'il venait de te mettre un nouveau dans l'équipe.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Le nouveau en question lui avait été affecté le jour même où Megan l'avait appelée et elle n'avait pas été spécialement tendre avec lui. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et s'approchèrent de la cuisine.

- Lisbon, vous n'avez pas vu mon rubik's cube ?

Jane passa sa tête par la porte et lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune femme en face de sa supérieure, il entra.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'un air surpris.

Il avait toujours été persuadé que Lisbon n'avait pas vraiment d'amie et la curiosité prit le dessus sur l'envie de jouer au rubik's cube. Megan le dévisagea et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Dis-moi que c'est lui, c'est forcément lui.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La conversation téléphonique d'il y a quelques années lui revint en mémoire et elle pria pour que sa cousine ne mentionne pas ce qu'elle avait dit à propos du consultant à ce moment là.

- Euh… Jane, je vous présente ma cousine, Megan. Megan, voici Patrick Jane, le consultant qui fait partie de mon équipe.

- Enchanté, déclara Jane en serrant la main de Megan. Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par 'Dis-moi que c'est lui, c'est forcément lui.' ?

- Elle voulait dire que c'était forcément vous le consultant de l'équipe, tenta Lisbon.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais bien vous croire, Lisbon, mais vous êtes plus rouge que votre pull, remarqua-t-il en souriant. C'est de famille ? Vous aussi, vous avez tendance à rougir vite ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Megan.

- Lisbon, pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de votre cousine ?

- Parce que je ne vous parle jamais de ma famille, Jane.

- Et on ne s'est pas parlé depuis une petite éternité, ajouta Megan.

- Votre jouet est sur mon bureau.

Le consultant se mit à rire en sentant que sa supérieure le virait de façon peu subtile de la cuisine.

- Et qu'est-ce que mon jouet fait sur votre bureau ?

- J'ai… Je voulais essayer mais… Ce jeu est aussi tordu que vous.

- J'prends ça pour un compliment.

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la cuisine pour aller récupérer son jeu.

- T'avais raison, déclara Megan à Lisbon. C'est un beau gosse sexy.

- Chut ! Paniqua Lisbon. Non, j'avais tort. Je n'ai pas été sympa, je pensais qu'il était juste là pour faire beau mais finalement, il est indispensable à l'équipe.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Non, Megan…

La jeune femme se mit à rire et Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute-moi bien, quand je t'ai dit que… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, déjà ?

- T'as dit : C'est un beau gosse sexy qui va juste être décoratif et encombrant.

Elle grimaça.

- J'ai été ignoble. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je me suis complètement trompée.

- Il reste sexy quand même.

Au même instant, Jane passa la porte de la cuisine, son cube à la main.

- Vous parlez de moi ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec un air gêné et Lisbon s'empourpra de nouveau avant de détourner le regard. Le sourire du consultant disparu aussitôt.

- Je… plaisantais, dit-il pour briser le silence. Enfin, je ne pensais pas que vous parliez de moi, c'était… pour rire.

Un autre silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

- Mais on dirait que c'était bel et bien moi le sujet de la discussion alors… je vais…

Il indiqua la sortie de la cuisine, resta debout un court instant et fit un sourire embarrassé avant de sortir.

- C'est malin ! marmonna Lisbon.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un timide ?

- Si, il l'est un peu. Enfin… ça dépend pour quoi.

- Oh non, ça gâche tout…

Lisbon fronça les sourcils en regardant sa cousine qui terminait sa tasse de café.

- Pourquoi ça gâcherait tout ?

- Ah, tu aimes bien les timides ? Je n'pensais pas…

- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que… bon, on devrait arrêter de parler de lui, il n'aime pas ça. Parle-moi de ton boulot, t'as été prise dans la police de New-York alors ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Megan.

- Oui, je suis vraiment très contente. J'y suis depuis presque deux mois et je me suis bien intégrée.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane s'approcha de la porte du bureau de Lisbon qui était ouverte et frappa doucement.

- Lisbon, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme tout en continuant de taper son rapport.

Il entra et au lieu de s'asseoir en face d'elle ou sur le canapé comme à son habitude, il resta debout en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Votre cousine est partie ?

- Oui, depuis une petite demi-heure.

Un ange passa pendant que les doigts de Lisbon parcouraient le clavier de son ordinateur, puis elle s'arrêta.

- Jane, je… je suis désolée pour ce que vous avez entendu dans la cuisine, Megan est…

- C'est vous qui lui avez dit, n'est-ce pas ? La coupa Jane.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai réfléchit, Lisbon, et d'après ce que votre cousine a dit lorsque je suis rentrée dans la cuisine, j'en déduis que c'est vous qui lui avez parlé de moi en évoquant le mot 'sexy'.

La bouche de Lisbon s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'elle ne sache quoi dire. Nier ? Avec Jane, c'était peine perdue.

- Et comme vous ne vous êtes pas parlées depuis, je cite, 'une petite éternité', j'en déduis que vous avez dit cela tout au début, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous connaissais pas encore et j'étais énervée parce que vous aviez été affecté à mon équipe sans qu'on me demande mon avis, mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Jane le regarda d'un air surpris et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Lisbon comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit que le consultant la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Enfin, si, je le pensais, bien sûr, mais… maintenant je vous connais et…

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Et finalement, je ne suis pas sexy, conclut Jane.

Lisbon afficha un sourire agacé.

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit Jane en s'asseyant. Mais vous avez sûrement dit autre chose de moins gentil pour vous excuser autant.

La jeune femme grimaça puis soupira.

- Allez, dites-moi, ça ne peut pas être si méchant que ça.

- Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que c'était le jour même où je vous ai rencontré et que vous avez essayé de m'hypnotiser.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire, c'était une plaisanterie, rectifia le consultant.

- Oui mais quand même.

Jane plongea son regard dans le sien et la fixa intensément, comme s'il tentait de déceler la vérité dans ses iris verts. Lisbon soutint son regard puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux.

- J'ai dit que… vous alliez être juste encombrant et… décoratif.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit.

- Sexy, encombrant, décoratif, résuma-t-il.

- Et beau gosse, corrigea Lisbon. Il était placé avant le 'sexy'.

- Beau gosse sexy, encombrant et décoratif. C'est assez expéditif comme jugement. Vous diriez quoi maintenant que vous me connaissez ?

- Je n'sais pas trop, répondit Lisbon en reprenant son sérieux. Quelque chose comme… attentif, prétentieux, intelligent et… bel homme.

- Mmm…, marmonna Jane, pensif. Oui, j'aime mieux.

Lisbon sourit et se prépara à reprendre son rapport.

- Plus de 'sexy', alors ? demanda Jane en se levant pour la laisser tranquille.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- C'est très respectueux de votre part, remarqua le consultant à sortant du bureau.

Lisbon jeta un regard furtif vers lui pour vérifier qu'il s'en allait réellement. Elle le vit faire demi-tour et repasser sa tête par la porte.

- Cela dit, je vous autorise à le penser, lui déclara-il tout sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour et reporta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Finalement, ça lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir s'excuser de l'avoir jugé aussi vite. Parce qu'elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que lui ne l'avait pas jugée dès le premier jour, ou s'il l'avait fait, c'était avec justesse et sans le dire à personne.


	86. Bonus : C'est de l'or

_Hello ! _

_La scène qui suit a le même titre qu'une chanson de Jenifer que je trouve particulièrement belle, je n'ai pas fait exprès mais finalement, je pense que ce qui convient le mieux !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

_PS : les scènes 87 et 93 sont des drabbles (textes en 100 mots donc assez courts) mais je me rattraperai avec la scène 92 qui est environ 4 fois plus longue qu'une histoire normale ^^_

Merci pour vos reviews :

**Une personne qui ne m'a pas donné de nom : **Lisbon a simplement dit qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de dire qu'il était sexy en tant que collègue de travail, après… ce qu'elle en pense… XD Merci pour ta review.

**Sweetylove30 :** Merci ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée une suite pour savoir ce que pensait Jane de Lisbon au départ, je vais y penser… Pas assez d'heures dans une journée ? J'suis tout à fait d'accord !

**Mxelle Juuw :** Attention parce que si je prends les commandes de la série et que je deviens scénariste, il se peut que je créée un personnage (moi) qui arrive dans la série et dont Jane tombe follement amoureux XD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche de savoir qu'il y a des gens presque aussi accro à mes scènes qu'à la série, et j'suis contente de pouvoir vous aider à tenir le coup avec ces scènes en attendant la diffusion de la série !

**s-damon-s :** Je réinvente le mot génial ? Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, là… =) J'adore ta dernière phrase parce que moi aussi, je vais des fois deux fois de suite sur en me disant, « espèce de nulle, t'y es allée y'a deux minutes et y'avais rien de neuf… » Je pense qu'un jour où l'autre, il faudrait que moi aussi je relise tout ce que j'ai écrit. Et je serai plus attentive dans mes descriptions de Jane parce que je crois que je ne fais pas exprès de le rendre 'lumineux', les phrases viennent toutes seules ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Chizuru300** : Merci ^^ Les drabbles arrivent aux chapitres 87 et 93 ! (Y'en aura peut-être un autre avant la 100ème, je sais pas). Je pense que j'me suis améliorée au moins pour le 87, tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! A bientôt )

**Mymy** : Merci ! J'essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit 'tout en finesse' à chaque fois, j'espère que la suivante te plaira autant !

**Silhara** : Je poste spécialement pour toi parce que tu pars en Angleterre alors bon ^^ (N'oublie pas de regarder du bon côté avant de traverser, je ne voudrais pas perdre une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, hein !) Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture pour la suivante, et bon voyaaaaage !

**Enjoy** : T'aimes bien quand Lisbon est gênée ? J'espère que t'aimes bien aussi quand Jane l'est parce que dans celle-ci, c'est lui qui se fait avoir haha ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! (Et concernant mes exams, j'suis allée aux rattrapages mais mes profs sont des glandouillous de la correction alors j'attends toujours les résultats lol)

**Calypsoh** : Si tu aimes bien Jane timide, tu vas aimer la scène qui suit ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Et j'avoue que j'ai mis un certain temps avant de trouver les adjectifs adéquats pour Jane… lol

**Pasca** : T'as raison, bon objet déco ^^ Il faudrait inventer un Jane en cire à mettre chez soi pour décorer XD Je vais déposer un brevet ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**86. Bonus : C'est de l'or**

Clic !

- C'était quoi ? demanda Rigsby en relevant la tête.

Il se retourna vers Jane qui arborait un sourire innocent, les mains rejointes dans son dos.

- De quoi ?

- Ce bruit, j'ai entendu un 'clic'…

- Consulte, mon vieux, répliqua le consultant en retournant s'allonger sur son canapé.

Il croisa au passage le regard soupçonneux de Cho, mais comme ce dernier détestait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il reprit sa lecture en silence. Occupée à échanger quelques papiers avec Van Pelt, Lisbon n'avait absolument pas suivi la scène.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Cho, Rigsby, vous êtes partis ! Interrogez le guitariste à qui appartient le médiator et demandez à sa petite amie ce qu'elle faisait entre vingt heures et minuit. Ne revenez pas sans une nouvelle piste.

Elle avait dit cela pour exprimer sa contrariété contre le fait qu'ils piétinaient sur cette enquête mais il était évident que jamais elle ne se fâcherait après son équipe parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle piste.

- Ou alors, précisa Jane, revenez avec des beignets…

Lisbon se tourna vers lui pour le disputer d'un regard mais il avait déjà refermé ses yeux et un sourire planait sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme retourna dans son bureau et reprit les documents que lui avait fournit la société d'assurance mise en cause dans l'enquête. Elle avait tout un tas de listes de noms à éplucher et malgré l'aide de Van Pelt, elle n'avançait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à relire la dernière feuille mais elle eu une soudaine envie de café, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte de bureau, celle-ci heurta quelque chose de plein fouet.

- Aoutch !

- Jane ? J'suis désolée, ça va ? Je vous ai fait mal ?

La main droite appuyée sur le côté de son front et une grimace sur la bouche, le consultant grogna un 'pas du tout' en total désaccord avec la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, planté derrière ma porte ?

Les yeux de Lisbon se posèrent sur l'autre main de Jane et elle aperçut un objet rectangulaire qu'il tenta de cacher derrière son dos.

- C'est un appareil photo… jetable ?

Jane haussa les épaules et sortit l'appareil de derrière son dos.

- J'voulais venir vous prendre en photo, c'est tout, avoua-t-il. C'est la dernière photo de ma pellicule…

- De votre pellicule ? répéta Lisbon, incrédule. Vous connaissez le mot 'numérique', Jane ? C'est révolutionnaire, vous savez…

Elle le contourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé. En entrant dans la pièce, elle aperçut la tasse qu'elle avait utilisée dans la matinée encore sur le bord de l'évier. Elle s'en saisit et se servit du café tout en observant Jane triturer son nouveau jouet.

- Je peux vous prendre en photo ? lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton incertain.

Lisbon grimaça.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai tout le monde sauf vous. Je pose l'appareil sur la table et je vous rejoints on a dix secondes pour se préparer.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé mais devant l'air enthousiaste de Jane, elle laissa sa mauvaise humeur de côté et consentit à se placer en face de l'objectif. Jane appuya sur un bouton et courut rejoindre sa supérieure. A la sixième seconde, il fit mine de lui voler sa tasse de café et Lisbon recula sa main pour éloigner son breuvage du consultant tout en protestant. Le flash les éblouit alors, stoppant leur bataille.

- Votre dernière photo est ratée !

- Mais non, elle va être parfaite, déclara Jane en retournant auprès de l'appareil jetable. Je n'ai plus qu'à les faire développer…

Il s'empara de l'appareil, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et posa son regard sur sa supérieure, qui trempait ses lèvres dans le café noir.

- Merci, Lisbon, lui dit-il.

La jeune femme le regarda sortir de la cuisine d'un air surpris puis elle retourna dans son bureau pour reprendre son travail là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Jane monta un de ses plans foireux dont lui seul avait le secret, l'entraînant dans une suite de problèmes qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Enervée contre lui, elle ne se contrôla pas, et lorsqu'elle aperçut l'appareil photo jetable du consultant posé sur son bureau, elle le subtilisa discrètement. Cependant, grâce à l'idée de Jane, l'enquête fut bouclée dès le lendemain matin. Elle regretta alors d'avoir déposé l'appareil chez un développeur de photos la veille et se promit de les rendre à Jane dès qu'elle les aurait récupérées. Et si elle était de bonne humeur, peut-être qu'elle s'excuserait aussi de lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait « probablement égaré » son jouet.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_Deux jours plus tard._

- Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous voir une minute ?

- Allez-y, déclara le consultant en souriant.

Il attendit quelques secondes et devant l'air d'incompréhension de Lisbon, il fit un tour sur lui-même.

- C'est bon, vous m'avez vu ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis soupira avant de faire volte-face pour se rendre dans son bureau. Elle constata avec plaisir que des pas la suivaient de près. Jane referma la porte derrière lui et essaya de prendre un air plus sérieux.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui, répondit Lisbon, un peu embêtée. Je vous ai mentit à propos de votre appareil photo jetable l'autre jour. En fait, il était posé sur votre bureau et…

Jane fronça les sourcils, avide de connaître la suite.

- Bref, vous m'aviez encore créé des ennuis alors…

- Alors vous me l'avez volé, termina-t-il.

- Oui mais en contrepartie, j'ai payé le type pour le développement des photos, se défendit Lisbon en souriant.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le sourire de Jane disparut.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes allée les faire développer ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière, surprise de la réaction de son subordonné.

- Oui, enfin… je pensais que vous voudriez les faire développer alors…

- Vous les avez sur vous ?

Jane aperçut les yeux de Lisbon faire un aller-retour discret vers le tiroir de son bureau.

- Je prends ça pour un oui…

Il se mordit soudain la lèvre et observa l'extérieur comme s'il se sentait mal en sa présence.

- Et… vous… vous les avez…

Il mima quelque chose avec ses mains que Lisbon tenta tant bien que mal de comprendre.

- Regardées ?

- C'est ça.

Il avait les yeux toujours fixés sur le ciel gris, et Lisbon tomba des nues en voyant sa peau se teinter légèrement de rouge. Il devait être terriblement gêné.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit-elle pour le rassurer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essayait de le rassurer ? Quand c'était elle qui rougissait, il ne se privait pas d'en rajouter une couche.

- Mais j'avais l'intention de les regarder avec vous, se corrigea-t-elle. Ça vous dit ?

- Eh…

Non, il était clair que ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Conscient de son malaise mais bien trop curieuse pour résister à la tentation, elle ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit l'enveloppe encore fermée. Elle commença à décoller le papier tout en gardant un œil sur Jane, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait les regarder un peu plus tard, déclara-t-il alors en tendant la main vers l'enveloppe.

Tel un réflexe de flic, Lisbon recula. Elle scruta le visage de son subordonné, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ces photos que vous ne voulez pas que je voie ?

La question résonna dans la pièce mais elle ne trouva pas tout de suite une réponse. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jane, qui haussa les épaules en capitulant.

- Ok, allez-y, ouvrez, dit-il dans un souffle. Je ferai plus attention à mes affaires la prochaine fois…

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle déchiqueta l'enveloppe, ouvrit la boîte qui contenait les clichés et prit le paquet dans ses mains. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la première image. Jane jeta un œil et pu voir Cho en train de lire son bouquin. Lisbon passa à la photo suivante et fut étonnée de se voir appuyée contre le bureau de Rigsby, plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Je ne vous ai même pas vu prendre cette photo, marmonna-t-elle tout en passant à la suivante.

C'était Van Pelt qui regardait le ciel d'un air rêveur, les mains de chaque côté de son clavier d'ordinateur.

Le reste de la scène se déroula dans un silence dérangeant et absurde. Lisbon fit défiler le reste des photos et son visage se désintégra à chaque cliché supplémentaire, ses mains accélérant ce geste répétitif : prendre la photo et la glisser à l'arrière du paquet pour faire apparaître la suivante. Elle bégaya quelque chose et termina d'observer le paquet, les joues un peu rouges et les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de Jane. Celui-ci s'était reculé légèrement, les mains jointes dans son dos et le regard dirigé vers le ciel toujours aussi gris. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant et n'y tenant plus, Lisbon le brisa.

- Il n'y a que moi, déclara-t-elle.

- Sauf deux, rectifia Jane.

- Vous avez prit trente-quatre photos de moi ? demanda la jeune en relevant enfin les yeux.

Ses iris verts étaient pleins d'incompréhension et de questions.

- Quarante-six, en réalité. C'était une pellicule de quarante-huit.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que… je savais que ça vous embêterait.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, vous ne vouliez pas que je les voie. Dans vos plans, je n'aurais jamais du être au courant.

Elle contourna son bureau d'un air pensif et s'assit sur son fauteuil, tentant vainement de trouver une explication rationnelle. Si seulement Jane n'avait pas l'air aussi gêné…

- N'en faites pas tout un plat je voulais simplement m'amuser et je me suis lancé le défi de prendre un maximum de photos de vous sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, déclara le consultant sans reprendre sa respiration.

Il était beaucoup trop sur la défensive et plus il agissait ainsi, moins Lisbon ne le croyait. Il s'en rendit compte, mais un peu trop tard.

- C'est vous qui en faites tout un plat. Au lieu de vous marrer comme vous le feriez en temps normal, vous êtes clairement gêné. Et maintenant vous m'accusez d'en faire trop, c'est un comble.

- Je ne vous accuse de rien, je m'explique.

- Patrick Jane ne s'explique jamais, rétorqua Lisbon dans un sourire. Patrick Jane n'en n'a rien à faire de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser de ses actions.

Le consultant poussa un léger soupir et tendit les mains en direction de Lisbon.

- Vous voulez bien me donner ces tirages ? De toute façon, vous avez les négatifs s'il y en a une qui vous plait.

La jeune femme se leva, fit un tas avec les clichés, puis contourna son bureau avant de les poser dans les mains de Jane. Puis, profitant de leur proximité, elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Pour une fois que c'est vous qui êtes embarrassé…

Lorsqu'elle recula et planta son regard dans le sien d'un air amusé, Jane sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos et il se maudit d'avoir laissé cet appareil photo trainer. Et surtout d'avoir réagit aussi vigoureusement aux questions de sa supérieure.

- Ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin, Lisbon. Ça pourrait se retourner contre vous.

- C'est une menace ?

- Retenez simplement ceci : « La parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or. »

Il se recula et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau avec un signe de tête, son trésor au creux des mains. Lisbon jeta l'enveloppe vide à la poubelle, un sourire vainqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Vous savez ce qui est en or, Jane ?

- Dites.

- Vous, en train de rougir. Ça, c'est de l'or.

Elle haussa les sourcils et sut que pour une fois, elle aurait le dernier mot.

- Chacun son petit tas d'or, déclara Jane en agitant son paquet de photos.

Il sourit, acceptant la défaite, et sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot. Lisbon le regarda s'éloigner et plongea vite sa main dans la poubelle pour récupérer l'enveloppe qui contenait les négatifs. Dire qu'elle avait faillit les jeter… Elle glissa l'enveloppe dans son sac. Elle passerait chez le développeur en rentrant et elle en profiterait pour s'acheter un appareil photo jetable. Ses chances de prendre Jane en photo sans qu'il s'en aperçoive étaient proches de zéro mais elle essaierait quand même. Il était tant qu'elle aussi se fasse un petit tas d'or.


	87. Bonus : Etude détaillée

**Drabble !**

**Certains vont être contents, certains vont sûrement se dire que c'est trop court pour une fic postée le week-end. Alors pour ne pas vous arnaquer en nombre de mots, j'en poste une deuxième ! Elle n'est pas belle, la vie ? J'suis vraiment de bonne humeur, il fait tellement beau !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**s-damon-s :** Ah ba j'suis plutôt contente de l'effet que ma fic a eu sur toi ! J'étais pliée en deux à ta phrase : Jane, ou l'art de s'enfoncer bien profond ^^ C'est exactement ça ! Trois jours de pur bonheur à relire mes fics, ça c'est du compliment, merciiii !

**Calypsoh** : Merci ! Oui, Jane en mauvaise posture, c'est plus difficile à créé que Lisbon en mauvaise posture, mais c'est parfois plus intéressant et drôle ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Nauror** : La phrase 'consulte, mon vieux' me semblait parfaite prononcée par Jane, mdr. Il dit ça juste pour être sûr que Rigsby ne va pas chercher à comprendre d'où vient le bruit. Merci pour ta review.

**Sweetylove30** : Y'a une sorte de 'suite' à la fic sur les photos, ce sera la 94. Enfin, c'est une double suite parce que ça parle aussi de ce que Jane a pensé de Lisbon la première fois qu'il l'a vue ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Oui, la Patrick-attitude, c'est exactement ça ! Ça lui va bien à notre Lisbon ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Emmaxjane** : T'as raison, j'aurais du appeler les médias pour une photo de Jane qui rougit ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Marion-F** : Merci ^^ La première rencontre Jane/Lisbon, je l'ai déjà écrite dans une de mes fics, je ne sais plus laquelle d'ailleurs…Ah si, c'est dans « Une erreur monumentale ». Enfin, je pourrais l'imaginer autrement, c'est une idée à creuser ! J'en suis à 94 mini-scène donc je pense arriver au 100 en effet ! Et pour la réplique 'Je peux vous voir une minute ?', j'avoue avoir déjà fait la blague à plusieurs personne et ça a le même effet à chaque fois : yeux au ciel et soupir lol. Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour tes reviews XD

**Mxelle Juuw** : Merci ! Oui, ça fait du bien de voir les rôles s'inverser de temps à autres. Jane n'est pas invincible quand même, surtout quand il s'agit de Lisbon, donc c'est marrant de rendre Lisbon plus forte que lui. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**P'tit Spooky Lu** : Ouais ! Une nouvelle personne dépendante à mes scènes ! J'vais les faire payer maintenant XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

**Silhara** : J'ai une pensée pour toi qui ne peut pas lire mes scènes car… tu es en Angleterre ! Chanceuse ! Quand tu rentreras, tu n'auras plus qu'à lire les versions anglaises ^^ Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Mini** : J'ai aussi vu Love Actually mais je ne me souviens plus d'une scène qui ressembla à ça, ça fait super longtemps que je ne l'ai pas regardé. Donc effectivement, c'est une pure coïncidence ! Contente de te revoir en tout cas ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour ta review !

**Elro** : Oh tu me fais envie avec ton chocolat chaud et ton soleil ! Merci pour les compliments et ça me rassure de savoir que ce n'est pas répétitif parce que c'est ça qui me fait peur, retomber dans ce que j'ai déjà fait… Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**janeandteresa** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah ok, c'était toi la personne cachée lol. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

**87. Bonus : Etude détaillée**

Pour occuper et distraire son consultant, Lisbon lui avait donné une feuille de renseignements à remplir. Taille, poids, couleur des cheveux, parfum préféré… Bref, uniquement des choses personnelles et complètement inutiles. Mais au moins s'était-il montré sage. La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'elle trouva la feuille remplie avec soin posée sur son bureau. Petit détail insignifiant : Jane avait complété toutes les cases comme s'il était Lisbon. Musique préférée, couleur des yeux, saison préférée, tout était juste. Mains tremblantes, cœur battant, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et glissa la feuille dans ses papiers personnels.


	88. Bonus : Jeux d'ombres

**Et une deuxième pour la route !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**PS : C'est la numéro 88, comme les Vosges, là où j'habite XD Je sais, on s'en fout…**_

**88. Bonus : Jeux d'ombres**

- Je sais que vous essayez de le protéger, Lisbon, mais pour une fois que je le tiens pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé, profitez-en.

- Madame, si c'était lui le responsable, je vous laisserais lui botter les fesses, croyez-moi. Mais j'insiste, c'est moi qui ai eu la mauvaise idée de confronter les parents de la victime au suspect principal. Je pensais… enfin, je croyais qu'en voyant les parents, il aurait une réaction et se montrerait fier de son crime parce que c'est exactement le genre de ce type, ce qui aurait alors confirmé que nous étions sur la bonne piste.

Hightower soupira.

- Malheureusement pour vous, le père cachait une arme…

- L'assassin a été touché à la clavicule, les médecins disent qu'il va s'en remettre, déclara Lisbon en détournant les yeux.

Elle était très embêtée. Elle avait honte d'avoir tenté de jouer les consultants en mettant en place un plan risqué ce n'était pas son rôle. Quoique pas si risqué que ça, parce que si les gardiens avaient bien fait leur boulot, le père de la victime n'aurait jamais pu entrer au CBI avec une arme.

- Madame, comment ça se fait que monsieur Barble ai réussi à entrer avec ce revolver ?

La question n'était pas si innocente que Lisbon voulait bien le laisser croire et Hightower s'en rendit compte.

- Oui, Lisbon, je ferai le nécessaire concernant le gardien en poste au moment où cet homme est entré armé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, madame, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Si mais je comprends parfaitement. Donc vous confirmez, Jane n'a rien à voir là-dedans ?

- Je confirme.

- Très bien, déclara Hightower. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, il est tard.

- Bonne nuit, madame.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon.

La jeune femme sortit du bureau de sa supérieure en se frottant l'arrête du nez et en fermant les yeux. Une migraine la guettait et elle n'y échapperait pas. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande pièce, Jane s'affairait autour de la lampe de bureau de Cho, essayant de la diriger vers le mur. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il eut un sourire vainqueur, éteint la lumière du plafond et se positionna entre la lampe et le mur de façon à faire apparaître son ombre sur le mur blanc.

Comme il ne l'avait pas remarquée, Lisbon l'observait en silence, les sourcils froncés. La pièce était devenue plus sombre et ce manque de luminosité faisait du bien à ses yeux. Elle vit le consultant lever les mains et croiser ses doigts de façon étrange, puis lorsqu'elle jeta un œil sur le mur, elle découvrit un papillon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait passé des soirées entières à faire des ombres chinoises avec ses petits frères lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir. Jane bougea ses mains et forma une tête de loup, puis il fit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un écureuil qui courait.

- Il se fait poursuivre par le loup ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Le consultant sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous voulez me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

- Je serais définitivement débarrassée de vous, dit Lisbon d'un air songeur.

- Vous m'observez depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le papillon. Avant, j'étais dans le bureau d'Hightower.

Jane oublia un instant ses ombres chinoises et il prit son temps pour observer la jeune femme. Les mains dans les poches et un sourire un peu forcé, elle semblait assez pensive.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Lisbon.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et fit non de la tête comme si elle n'était absolument pas en train de culpabiliser.

- Venez faire des ombres chinoises avec moi, déclara le consultant avant de lui laisser une chance de répondre.

Sous son regard amusé, la jeune femme posa son sac sur un bureau, jeta un œil dans les couloirs pour être sûre que personne ne la verrait se divertir ainsi, puis elle se glissa à son tour entre la lampe de bureau et le mur.

- Allez-y, faites quelque chose.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis forma une tête d'éléphant avec ses mains.

- Oh, un éléphant ! Comment vous faites ça, faites voir ?

Jane se mit face à elle et l'imita.

- Et de deux ! C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

Lisbon se mit à rire.

- On s'en moque…

- Non, choisissez.

- Hum… un mâle.

- Le mien est une femelle, déclara Jane en attrapant avec son index celui de Lisbon, de façon à ce que les deux éléphants enroulent leur trompe.

- On appelle Hightower pour qu'elle fasse l'éléphanteau ? proposa la jeune femme.

- Madeleeeeeine !

- Jane, non ! Mais vous êtes cinglé ! s'exclama Lisbon en remettant ses mains dans ses poches et en s'éloignant de la lumière.

- Vous ne voulez pas que maman nous surprenne en train de jouer ? Se moqua Jane.

Au même instant, alarmée par le cri du consultant, Hightower se précipita vers eux avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- En fait…, hésita Jane. Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien.

Lisbon sentit le regard de sa supérieure se poser sur elle elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et sa chef repartit comme elle était venue. Jane se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui décocha un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes fier de vous, hein ? lui demanda celle-ci en revenant à ses côtés.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de déplacer la lampe de bureau un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de Lisbon apparaisse entièrement sur le mur. Plus il se plaça à côté d'elle et avança d'un pas.

- Tournez-vous, on va mettre nos ombres dos à dos.

Lisbon fit une grimace laissant deviner un mélange de scepticisme et de curiosité. Comme Jane se mettait de profil, elle fit de même et leurs ombres semblèrent s'appuyer l'une contre l'autre alors qu'eux-mêmes ne se touchaient pas. Lisbon s'avança d'un pas avec un sourire malicieux et voyant que son ombre n'était plus appuyée sur celle de la jeune femme, Jane fit semblant de tomber.

- Vous avez fait tomber mon ombre ! Se plaint-il.

- Exactement. Et maintenant, mettez vos mains dans votre dos.

Toujours de profil, Jane regarda leurs deux ombres et fit ce que Lisbon lui demandait L'ombre de la jeune femme semblait menotter ses mains alors qu'une fois de plus, ils ne se touchaient pas.

- Toujours cet instinct de flic, remarqua-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je me dis que si votre ombre est menottée, vous ne pourrai plus faire autant de bêtises.

- Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça aussi abruptement, mais si moi je suis capable d'enlever des menottes à l'aide d'un ridicule trombone, mon ombre aussi.

Lisbon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira d'un air résigné.

- Bon alors je libère votre ombre…

- Pas la peine, elle s'était déjà libérée toute seule.

Elle fit une grimace au consultant et recula vers la lampe. Son ombre était désormais plus grande que celle de Jane.

- Vous allez où comme ça, Ô Grande Lisbon ?

Jane fixait les deux ombres sur le mur.

- Je rentre me coucher, lui répondit Lisbon. Figurez-vous que les gens normaux dorment la nuit…

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, vous radotez, mamie.

- Mamie vous-même.

Il éclata d'un rire franc puis se mit de profil et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour que son ombre puisse déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'ombre de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en riant et lui souhaita à son tour une bonne nuit, puis elle récupéra son sac à main avec de sortir de la pièce.

Jane esquissa un sourire. La pièce était sombre mais il aurait juré l'avoir vue rougir.


	89. Bonus : Vogue et vire, mon navire

Désolée, j'ai zappé ce week-end, j'ai été très occupée avec le déménagement de ma grand-mère ! Et j'me suis froissé un muscle du cou, super !

Bref, voici une fic que j'ai écrite vraiment sur un coup de tête, en très peu de temps. Je l'ai intitulée **'Vogue et vire, mon navire'**, j'aurais pu ajouter _'jusqu'au bout, n'importe où'… Vous voyez l'allusion…_

**Sweetylove30 : **Merci, je suis contente de voir que mes tentatives de drabble sont appréciées ^^

**Mxelle Juuw : **Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que l'histoire d'appeler Hightower pour faire l'éléphanteau, j'ai réfléchit à deux fois avant de l'écrire, j'me suis dit 'c'est trop con, ils vont trouver ça ridicule', hé puis, je l'ai fait quand même ! Et ça vous a fait rire donc tant mieux ^^

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Hé oui, si Jane n'était pas 'trop fort', ce serait plus Jane ! Et pour faire un éléphanteau, là, je laisse place à ton imagination… Tape 'éléphanteau ombre chinoise' dans google, qui sait ? XD

**s-damon-s : **Mon drabble a bien plu, j'suis contente XD. J'en ai fait un autre, mais c'est pour plus tard…J'avoue que le coup des ombres chinoises, fallait déjà aller chercher loin l'idée… Mais en fait, j'suis tombée sur une vidéo d'ombres chinoises sur youtube et de fil en aiguille… J'espère que tu t'en es sorti dans tes révisions ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Nauror** : Merci ! Eh oui, les producteurs font exprès de nous faire tourner en bourrique. La pire série où les producteurs sont souvent vaches, c'est Bones… A bientôt pour une prochaine review !

**Pasca** : Eh oui, on peut faire plein de choses avec les ombres ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Le titre de cette fic va peut-être te faire deviner aussi quelque chose, on verra ^^

**Marion-F** : Merci ! Moi aussi, au départ, j'avais du mal avec les drabbles. Et puis finalement, j'aime bien le fait d'en dire un maximum en très peu de mots ^^ Le coup des ombres chinoises, j'me suis dit que ça pourrait être assez poétique. Je pense que j'aurais encore du faire plus poétique mais bon, après on dire que j'suis jamais contente XD

**Janeandteresa** : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture pour la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**Silhara** : Hello, hello, the bilingue one ! Ouais, bon, moi j'suis pas bilingue XD J'suis unilingue et demi. Merci pour tes reviews ! Bon retour parmi nous !

**Calypsoh** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Les mots humour et tendresse reviennent souvent dans les reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Encore un peu d'humour et de tendresse dans celle-ci, d'ailleurs… Bonne lecture !

**Prisci** : Ah, les éléphanteaux ont un succès fou ! Merci pour ta review !

**Enjoy** : Ah, une adepte de Peter Pan ! Moi aussi j'étais souvent fascinée par mon ombre et je me demandais toujours si y'avait vraiment aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser lol. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Simon-baker-06** : Merci ! Comme tu dis, Jane, dégonflé, embrasse juste l'ombre de Lisbon. C'est un début quand même ^^

**Allez, place au chapitre 89, comme ma date de naissance, ha ha, j'me fais vieille... Bonne lecture !**

**89. Bonus : Vogue et vire, mon navire**

- Ok, déclara Lisbon en posant le dossier sur le bureau de Cho. Il est treize heure, nos sept suspects arrivent dans une heure et on n'a rien mangé, alors on fait une pause !

Le soulagement sur le visage de ses subordonnées la fit sourire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était qu'avoir faim, ça ne lui arrivait que très rarement et lorsque c'était le cas, un beignet ou un fruit lui suffisait.

La pièce fut vidée en moins de cinq secondes. Seul Jane trottina jusqu'à son bureau en se précipitant sur son tiroir comme s'il y cachait un trésor. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel puis elle rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le consultant passait ses pauses à construire une espèce de truc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, et ce comportement l'intriguait et l'agaçait à la fois. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre son sandwich dans le frigo que celui-ci débarqua, un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Où est ma bouteille ?

- Quelle bouteille ? demanda Van Pelt.

- La bouteille en verre que j'avais laissé à côté de mon bureau.

- La femme de ménage l'aura probablement jetée, déclara Cho en haussant les épaules.

- Non, j'avais collé un papier 'ne pas toucher' dessus, personne n'était sensé la toucher.

- Ça alors, dit Lisbon d'un ton moqueur, c'est comme si un autre Patrick Jane avait vu le mot et s'était empressé de faire le contraire de ce qui était écrit dessus.

Jane se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea de l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Le sourire qu'arborait Lisbon disparut petit à petit et elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il attrapa fermement la main dans laquelle elle tenait son sandwich et mordit dedans avec entrain sous ses yeux indignés.

- Hey ! C'est _mon_ sandwich ! s'exclama celle-ci. Non mais dites donc, vous ne pouvez pas vous payez votre nourriture ?

Rigsby et Van Pelt se regardèrent en riant et Cho esquissa un sourire en constatant que Jane avait réellement le don d'énerver sa supérieure dès qu'il en avait envie. Mâchant avec appétit la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche, Jane eut un sourire espiègle avant de reprendre sa précieuse quête.

- Personne n'a vu une bouteille en verre ? De la taille là, à peu près, mima-t-il avec ses mains.

Il ouvrit les placards et dénicha finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Seul inconvénient, celle-ci était pleine de jus d'orange.

- C'est à moi, déclara Lisbon d'un ton sec. Vous touchez à ça, je vous démonte, c'est clair ?

- Je vais vider votre jus de fruit dans cette bouteille en plastique, elle est vide. C'est pareil…

Le consultant saisit une bouteille qui se trouvait à côté de l'évier et commença à la nettoyer.

- Non, non et non. C'est mon jus d'orange, répliqua Lisbon en récupérant sa boisson. Vous comptez encore m'énerver longtemps ?

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Jane continuait de nettoyer la bouteille en ignorant la question de sa supérieure

- Honnêtement, patron, je pense qu'il va vous agacer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cette bouteille, déclara Cho.

- Ouais, à votre place, je la lui filerais, confirma Rigsby.

Lisbon soupira mais dû estimer que les conseils de ses collègues étaient justes car elle posa sa bouteille de jus d'orange à côté de Jane, puis elle mordit dans son sandwich avec un air ronchon sur le visage. Jane versa le liquide dans la bouteille en plastique qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans le frigo en haussant les sourcils pour montrer à Lisbon qu'il faisait tout bien comme il faut, puis il lava la bouteille en verre et la sécha avant de disparaître de nouveau de la cuisine.

Lisbon avala encore la moitié de son sandwich et proposa le reste à Rigsby avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- C'était sûr qu'elle allait y aller, marmonna Van pelt.

- Ça se voyait qu'elle en mourait d'envie, ajouta Rigsby en souriant.

- Elle est curieuse, déclara Cho.

Van Pelt haussa les épaules.

- Oui mais surtout quand il s'agit de Jane…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon entra à pas de loup dans la pièce des bureaux et s'approcha discrètement du bureau de Jane. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais si on le lui avait demandé, elle aurait répondu des petits bouts de bois, des bouts de tissus et des fils. Sans lever son nez de son chef d'œuvre, Jane murmura :

- Venez plus près, vous ne verrez rien depuis là où vous êtes.

La jeune femme constata avec agacement qu'il l'avait remarquée malgré sa tentative de discrétion, mais lorsqu'il glissa rapidement son regard amusé vers elle et qu'il se remit au travail, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'approcher, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Devinez.

- On dirait… un petit bateau sur lequel un gros camion aurait roulé.

Sans répondre, Jane attrapa la bouteille en verre qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et la coucha sur son bureau, entre lui et Lisbon. Délicatement, il prit le petit objet allongé dans ses mains et le glissa dans la bouteille par le goulot, tout en prenant garde de tenir le fil qui reliait un endroit de l'objet à son index. Puis il tira doucement sur le fil, et les mats et les voiles d'un bateau se mirent en place sous le regard ahuri de sa supérieure.

Le spectacle était magnifique. Le fil reliant le doigt de Jane au mat avait en fait permit au bateau de se déplier et les voiles blanches avaient alors pu se déployer, remplissant la bouteille de vie.

- C'est… oh c'est… c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? S'étonna Lisbon.

Jane acquiesça et tourna la bouteille de façon à ce que la jeune femme puisse voir l'autre côté du petit bateau. Celle-ci se penchait un peu plus pour voir tous les détails lorsqu'elle repéra deux petits mots écrits en italique sur le devant de la coque.

_Le Lisbon_

Elle garda d'abord la bouche entrouverte quelques secondes puis elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'œuvre de Jane. Celui-ci la regardait en souriant, très fier de son effet.

- Il vous plait ?

Lisbon releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Il est pour moi ?

- Oui. Enfin si vous le voulez…

- Oui, oui, je le veux.

- Alors il est à vous. Mais il faut que je rajoute du sable et des coquillages alors vous attendrez encore un peu avant de l'avoir.

- D'accord.

- Vous allez le mettre où ? demanda Jane, curieux.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Vous pourriez le mettre dans votre bureau, lui proposa-t-il.

Lisbon se retourna et observa son bureau.

- Non, dit-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il est à vous.

- Alors il vient chez moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton évident.

Elle se leva et remit la chaise qu'elle avait empruntée à sa place. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Jane, il arborait un sourire éclatant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça me fait plaisir que ça vous fasse plaisir, Lisbon.

A son tour, la jeune femme sourit.

- Ça me fait drôlement plaisir, oui. Merci.

Le consultant haussa les épaules d'un air modeste.

- Faut que je retourne travailler, déclara Lisbon.

- Allez-y…, lui répondit Jane sur un ton mystérieux. Voguez vers ces contrées affreuses où les orages et les tempêtes ne cessent jamais… Si vous vous échouez sur une plage de sable fin, je viendrai vous sauver…

Il entendit Lisbon rire et ça lui fit du bien.

- Le Lisbon ne s'échoue pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Oui mais quand même, marmonna Jane pour lui-même en rangeant soigneusement la bouteille dans un tiroir de son bureau.


	90. Bonus : Vent salé

**Hello ! Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews (promis je réponds sur la prochaine scène) pour cause d'anniversaire de mon arrière-grand-mère.**

**90 ans ça se fête ! Donc je poste la 90****ème**** fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**90. Bonus : Vent salé**

Jane sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos lorsqu'il prit un virage au volant de la voiture que son garagiste lui avait prêtée, en attendant qu'il répare sa précieuse DS bleue ciel. Le soleil tapait vraiment fort en ce milieu d'après-midi et il devait freiner sans arrêt pour laisser passer les hordes de touristes et d'adolescents qui étaient sorties pour profiter des rayons de l'astre. La voiture qu'il suivait prit alors de l'avance, et il la perdit de vue.

- Allez, allez, marmonna-t-il en regardant les piétons traverser gaiement et très, très lentement. On se dépêche un petit peu !

Il pu enfin redémarrer mais lorsqu'il prit le virage suivant, la voiture de Lisbon avait disparu. Ou avait-elle bien pu aller ? A droite, elle se dirigeait vers la plage, à gauche, c'était le centre ville. Il choisit la gauche tout en se disant que si Lisbon avait décidé d'aller à la plage, alors il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de chance.

Il tourna dans le centre ville pendant de longues minutes sans apercevoir la voiture de sa supérieure et finit par se résoudre à l'impensable : se diriger vers la plage pour voir si par hasard Lisbon n'y était pas allée. En y repensant, la suspecte principale de leur dernière enquête n'avait pas cessé de crier haut et fort les bienfaits de la plage et le plaisir que c'était de s'allonger et de laisser sa peau se réchauffer au doux son des vagues léchant le sable. Peut-être la curiosité de Lisbon l'avait poussée à s'y rendre quelques heures. Jane n'y croyais pas trop, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout et suivit le panneau indiquant 'Flannel Beach'.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en arrivant près de la plage, il aperçut la voiture de la jeune femme garée non loin du marchand de glace. Il trouva un endroit pour se garer, glissa dans sa poche l'objet qui l'avait poussé à suivre Lisbon, et enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de sortir du véhicule.

Allongée sur une serviette de bain depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Lisbon sentait déjà les rayons du soleil attaquer la peau claire de son visage. Elle s'empara du chapeau de paille qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac de plage et le posa sur son visage. Elle ne voyait plus rien mais elle entendait parfaitement le bruit des vagues et pouvait sentir l'odeur salée de l'océan. Vêtue d'un short en jean très court et d'un simple débardeur blanc, elle avait chassé les quelques doutes qui flottaient dans sa tête en sortant de sa maison et avait décidé de prendre la direction de la plage sans faire demi-tour au dernier moment. « Cette fois-ci, s'était-elle dit, je vais jusqu'au bout et je prends un bain de soleil. Ça redonnera de l'énergie à mon corps et ça m'obligera à penser à autre chose qu'au boulot. ». A peine avait-elle étalé le drap de bain sur le sable qu'elle avait sentit l'ennui arriver à grand pas. Mais elle avait tout prévu et avait glissé un magasine de mots croisés et le dernier roman policier de Patricia Cornwell dans son fameux sac.

- J'ai beau savoir que vous êtes une femme surprenante, je suis quand même stupéfait par ce que je vois.

Au son de la voix qu'elle reconnut si bien, Lisbon s'assit dans un sursaut, faisant voler son chapeau de paille aux pieds de Jane.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna-t-elle. Vous m'avez suivie ? Pourquoi vous m'avez suivie, je suis libre de mes mouvements ! D'ailleurs, oui, pourquoi vous m'avez suivie ? Je vais à la plage si j'en ai envie.

Constatant la gêne évidente de Lisbon, Jane ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Calmez-vous, dit-il en se penchant pour récupérer le chapeau de la jeune femme.

Il eut à peine le temps de le frôler qu'une petite main s'en empara.

- Ne touchez pas à mon chapeau. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'peux pas avoir la paix ?

- Vous avez oublié votre truc UBS sur le bureau de Cho et la dernière fois que vous l'avez oublié, vous avez été d'une humeur massacrante le lendemain matin.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet noir de la taille d'un briquet et le tendit à Lisbon.

- Mon 'truc UBS' ? se moqua celle-ci dans un léger sourire.

- Quoi ? C'est SBU ?

- Non, USB, Jane. Une clef USB. USB comme Universal Serial Bus.

- C'est ça, voilà…

Elle récupéra sa précieuse clef qui comportait le dernier rapport d'enquête qu'elle avait tapé et la rangea dans une petite poche de son sac.

- Merci, dit-elle finalement. J'en aurai effectivement besoin ce soir pour boucler le rapport.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Jane en désignant le sable à côté de Lisbon.

- Eh bien… en fait, j'allais partir mais… enfin, oui, asseyez-vous.

Jane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa en tailleur à côté de sa supérieure. Il était vraiment surpris de la trouver ici et il avait envie de comprendre ce mystère, si bien qu'il ne chercha pas à la taquiner comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

- Je suis venu chez vous mais au moment où j'arrivais, j'ai vu votre voiture tourner au coin de la rue. Alors je vous ai suivie mais… j'ai du vous perdre à un moment.

- Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à me suivre ? Demanda la jeune femme en enfonçant ses mains dans le sable chaud.

- Ça va, je n'suis pas flic, moi. Les filatures ne font pas parties de mon savoir-faire. En revanche, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas repéré…

- Je n'étais pas en train de travailler ! Se défendit-t-elle, vexée. Et puis lorsque vous n'avez pas votre voiture à pédales, je ne vous reconnais pas.

- Ce n'est pas une voiture à pédales.

- Excusez-moi. Je voulais dire à roulettes, se corrigea-t-elle en s'allongeant de nouveau sur sa serviette.

Elle replaça le chapeau sur ses yeux en espérant que le consultant allait décider de partir.

- Vous vous êtes protégée ?

- Mmm.

- Parce que vous êtes vraiment claire de peau, le soleil à haute dose, c'est dangereux pour vous.

Comme pour rassurer Jane, Lisbon glissa sa main dans son sac et en sortit à tâtons une bouteille de crème solaire haute protection qu'elle agita en l'air.

- C'est bon ? Vous êtes content ?

- Très content.

Elle rangea la bouteille et glissa ensuite ses deux mains dans le sable chaud.

- Pourquoi avoir décidé de venir à la plage ?

Elle soupira profondément pour signifier à Jane qu'au cas où il ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle était très bien toute seule.

- Comprenez-moi, c'est un peu… insolite.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix grave et inaudible de Lisbon derrière son chapeau fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres du consultant.

- Eh bien… Vous à la plage, c'est comme… une fraise dans un hamburger.

- Hein ?

- Tout le monde aime les hamburgers mais personne ne s'attend à trouver une aussi bonne surprise à l'intérieur. Tout le monde aime la plage mais personne ne s'attend à vous y trouver.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis Lisbon le brisa.

- Dans votre histoire, si j'ai bien compris, je suis la fraise ?

- C'est ça, confirma le consultant en perdant son regard dans le bleu de l'océan. La bonne surprise…

- Très bien, c'est ce qui compte.

Le vent avait soufflé sur eux et lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers la jeune femme en souriant, il vit que son débardeur s'était légèrement relevé, laissant apparaître son nombril. Il creusa le sable autour de lui et fini par dénicher un petit coquillage qu'il frotta du mieux qu'il pu. Il le posa ensuite sur le nombril de Lisbon, qui sortit brutalement sa main du sable pour attraper le poignet du consultant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La tête enfouie sous son chapeau, elle ne voyait toujours rien, mais elle préférait restée cachée plutôt que de montrer ses joues qui avaient prit une légère teinte rouge au contact de leur peau.

- Je mets un coquillage sur votre nombril, sinon vous allez attraper un coup de soleil.

- Un coup de soleil sur le nombril ?

Elle ôta la main du consultant et prit le coquillage dans ses mains tout en rabaissant son débardeur.

- Vous débloquez mon pauvre Jane. Vous êtes resté trop longtemps au soleil…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Lisbon pu de nouveau se concentrer sur le bruit des vagues. Elle entendait quelques rires d'enfants au loin et ça lui rappela les après-midis où elle emmenait ses frères s'amuser dans l'océan. Elle eut un sourire imperceptible et souleva légèrement son chapeau pour voir ce que faisait Jane.

Il était parti.

Elle ignora la déception qu'elle ressentit soudainement et reposa son chapeau sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Puis elle s'amusa un peu avec le sable doux et chaud, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts et le long de ses bras et dessinant des ronds et des tourbillons. Elle écrivit ensuite Teresa en lettres majuscules, effaçant la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire en écrivant la suivante par dessus. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais la couleur rouge très foncé qu'elle voyait sous ses paupières devint soudain noire, comme si quelqu'un lui faisait de l'ombre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa le chapeau.

Debout devant elle, une glace vanille dans les mains, Jane la dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

- Tenez, dit-il finalement en lui donnant la crème glacée.

Lisbon se redressa et frotta sa main sur son short en jean pour faire voler les grains de sables qui étaient restés collés sur ses doigts, puis elle tendit la main et saisit le cornet de glace. Elle vérifia le parfum avant de le remercier.

- C'est gentil, merci. C'est parce que vous avez l'intention de faire une bêtise demain ?

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais 'l'intention' de faire une bêtise. En général, elles arrivent sans prévenir…

Un vrai sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi cette phrase la faisait sourire à ce point. Peut-être y avait-il un peu du fait que Jane n'était pas vraiment partit, qu'il était simplement allé lui acheter une glace.

Le consultant observa la jeune femme plisser des yeux pour le regarder, puis goûter sa glace. Il fit quelques pas et saisit le chapeau de paille posé sur le sable pour le poser sur la tête de Lisbon, la protégeant ainsi du soleil. Ses yeux verts semblaient lui dire quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas quoi. Ses yeux semblaient toujours vouloir lui raconter quelque chose, et il ne comprenait jamais ce que c'était. Il en avait prit l'habitude.

- N'oubliez pas de remettre de la crème dans une vingtaine de minutes, déclara-t-il d'un ton légèrement protecteur.

Lisbon lécha une nouvelle fois sa glace.

- D'accord.

Il lui fit un grand sourire puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise autre chose mais il n'en fit rien. Elle l'observa se battre contre le vent pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Jane se retourna trois fois pour regarder la jeune femme et à chaque fois, il croisa son regard. La quatrième fois, elle été tournée vers l'océan et semblait savourer sa glace en regardant les vagues. Il monta dans sa voiture avec une sensation d'inachevé, comme s'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose de très important.

Ça lui revint tout à coup alors qu'il prenait la route pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il la trouvait jolie avec son short en jean et son chapeau de paille.


	91. Bonus : Pas à pas

Salut tout le monde ! J'voulais vous poster cette histoire plus tôt mais mon ordi a décidé que mes 60 jours d'essais de Word étaient terminés (alors que ça fait 3 ans que je l'utilise, allez comprendre…) et moi sans Word, c'est comme Lisbon sans Jane. Ou Jane sans Lisbon, à vous de voir.

Mais me revoilà avec Word qui marche et avec ma 98ème histoire d'écrite !

L'histoire qui suit est à lire en se remémorant la scène 84 : _**Foutaises**_. Vous savez, le QCM « Est-il amoureux de vous ? » ? Je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle…

Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'être toujours là !

**Sweetylove30 : **Merci pour tes reviews ! Je tiens à te remercier d'être toujours présente après tout ce temps et de laisser toujours une review, je suis vraiment contente que mes histoires continuent à te plaire ! Celle-ci est un peu particulière, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! A bientôt !

**Nauror** : J'avoue que le coup de la fraise dans le hamburger, j'ai mis du temps à le trouver. Je voulais quelque chose de vraiment spécial… Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Lisbon est comme un bateau qui résiste à toutes les tempêtes. Le seul ouragan qui la met en danger, c'est Jane ^^ J'ai eu du beau temps dans mes Vosges cette semaine, j'espère que ça a été dans ta Normandie aussi ! Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Gavroche31** : Parfois, j'ai un côté poétique qui ressort et quand ça m'arrive, je m'empresse d'écrire ce qui sort ! D'où le 'Voguez vers ces contrées blablabla…', je trouvais que ça allait bien à Jane. Et pour le 'truc UBS', j'avais envie de faire ressortir le côté inculte de Jane en informatique ^^ Merci de laisser encore des reviews au bout de la 90ème histoire !

**LAurore** : Moi aussi en écrivent 'Vent salé', j'avais trop envie d'aller au bord de la mer ! Mais dans les Vosges, y'a pas trop de mer… Mais on a des super beaux lacs ! Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Ah voilà ma fan de chez fan lol. Comme tu utilises beaucoup cette expression, je commence à être persuadée que tu adores vraiment mes fics, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et évidemment, bien sûr que Le Lisbon s'échoue pour que Jane vienne à sa rescousse ! Et libre à toi d'imaginer Jane faire demi-tour pour dire à Lisbon qu'elle est jolie, ou bien on peut supposer qu'il lui laisse un petit mot dans son bureau… L'histoire qui suit est un peu particulière, elle change de d'habitude, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! A bientôt !

**Silhara** : Ah, je connais la douleur et les inconvénients de la sinusite : « Tu veux dlemo », « Quoi ? » « Tu veux dlemo ? » « Quoi ? » « TU VEUX DE L'EAU ? Mais t'es bouchée ou quoi ? » « Oui, j'ai une sinusite, imbécile ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bocal à poissons ! » Petit délire personnel, désolée XD Hey, jm'e suis pas étranglée durant le repas d'anniv de mon arrière-grand-mère (qui s'est faite draguée, d'ailleurs, c'était trop drôle) par contre j'ai pêté un câble à cause de l'accordéon. C'est bien 5 minutes mais 5h… Merci d'être toujours là, à suivre mes histoires, après tout ce temps !

**Calypsoh** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Hey oui, c'est tout à fait ça, Lisbon est un bateau qui vient à l'aide de tout le monde ! Elle essaie tant bien que mal d'éviter l'iceberg que représente Jane ^^ Bonne lecture pour cette 91ème histoire un peu spéciale !

**Ondatra** : Oui, j'étais en mode 'mer' mais là, je change de mode, sinon ça va lasser lol. Merci pour tes reviews, qui, même si tu les trouve non constructives, me donnent toujours le sourire ! Et merci de me suivre après tout ce temps ! A bientôt !

**s-damon-s** : Ohhhh ! J'arrive encore à t'étonner, ça fait plaisir ! Ta review sur 'Vent sâlé' m'a raiment fait rayonner ^^ C'est mon côté poétique qui a raisonné et j'avoue que la touche amère de la fin, je l'aime bien aussi. Comme si quelque part, la vraie série nous laissait le même genre de trucs amers. Bref, j'te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et en ce qui concerne les 'non-dits', c'est marrant parce que la scène suivante (la 92) s'appelle ainsi… Bonne lecture !

**Marion-F** : Ah ça, j'suis d'accord, le coup du poney, j'me suis toujours demandée ce que Lisbon allait en faire XD Alors qu'un bateau dans une bouteille, c'est transportable. J'ai trouvé l'idée du bateau en regardant le film 'Lovely Bones' qui est… beau mais spécial. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Pasca** : 'Tschuus Pamplemousse' ? Ah ça c'est marrant, j'aime bien ! Le coup de Jane qui vole le sandwich de Lisbon n'était pas prémédite, c'est sortit de mes doigts sans que j'ai le temps de réagir ^^ Merci beaucou pour tes reviews et vive les fraises dans les hamburgers XD

**Janeandterese** : Hey oui, Jane oublie de dire à Lisbon qu'elle est jolie mais c'est du Jan etout craché ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Mini** : Merci à toi pour ta review ! L'OS suivant est moins 'rafraichissant' mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

**Mymy** : Contente de savoir que tu ne te lasses pas de mes scènes parce qu'il y en a encore 9 qui vont suivre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Enjoy** : Le soleil remonte toujours le moral. La scène suivante est un peu plus sombre mais elle reste positive !

**Simon-baker-06** : La clé UBS a eu du succès on dirait XD J'avais trop envie de montrer que Jane est nul en informatique ! Merci pour ta review !

**91. Bonus : Pas à pas**

Il aurait du prévoir qu'elle allait être vraiment furieuse. Voler les cendres du défunt pour faire croire à une machination n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue et sa supérieure le lui avait bien fait savoir. Il venait de se prendre une soufflante dans son bureau et s'y retrouvait maintenant seul, observant ses collègues qui s'activaient au dehors pour réparer sa bêtise. Si au moins son plan avait marché…

Alors qu'il était debout dans le bureau de Lisbon, les yeux dans le vide et les mains dans les poches, quelqu'un frappa. Il se retourna et fit une grimace en voyant Hightower entrer. Une autre tempête se préparait.

- Patrick, dit Hightower d'une voix désespérée.

- Si vous pouviez vous en prendre à moi tout de suite, histoire que ce soit fait une bonne fois pour toute, je vous en serais très reconnaissant, déclara Jane.

- M'en prendre à vous ?

- Oui, vous savez… la liste de reproches… les accusations… les points du règlement à rappeler…

- Rentrez chez vous, Patrick. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Lisbon.

Sur ces mots, Hightower fit volte-face et disparut parmi les autres membres du CBI qui circulaient dans le couloir. Un peu surpris et légèrement irrité d'être traité comme un irresponsable, Jane soupira et fit exactement ce que sa supérieure venait de lui dire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer sa veste et se dirigea directement vers les portes de l'ascenseur sans que personne ne le voie.

Il passa la fin de sa soirée dans le grenier de chez lui, à rouvrir des cartons qu'il avait entassé là quelques mois auparavant, lorsque tel l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il avait décidé d'acheter une nouvelle maison. Plus petite que la précédente et légèrement moins luxueuse, mais beaucoup moins hantée cependant. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer et regarda sa montre. Vingt-et-une heure. Lisbon n'était pas rentrée trop tard, aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, elle l'attendait sûrement de pied ferme dans la cuisine, prête à recommencer sa tirade d'accusations plus ou moins justifiées. Il y avait une deuxième possibilité. Peut-être allait-elle garder le silence toute la soirée et ne pas lui adresser la parole. Malgré sa fierté, le consultant pensa qu'exceptionnellement, il l'avait peut-être mérité.

Il chassa l'image de Lisbon grincheuse et ouvrit le dernier carton pour y découvrir de vieux magasines et quelques cadres pour photos vides. Il tira sur un magasine au hasard et tomba sur un vieux numéro d'un magasine people.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il feuilleta l'intérieur et ne trouva aucune raison particulière qui l'aurait incité à garder ce magasine.

- Bizarre, marmonna-t-il en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

De la poussière s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'il observait la une. Une actrice brune portait son bébé dans les bras. Soudain, l'image d'une table basse et d'une salle d'attente lui revint comme un flash. Il s'empara du magasine et chercha dans le sommaire quelque chose qui ressemblait à un test. « Est-il amoureux de vous ? »

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora la scène : lui et Lisbon répondant à ces questions stupides en attendant de pouvoir interroger le médecin, qui d'ailleurs s'était avéré être le coupable.

Il vit les petites croix que Lisbon avait faites pour cocher les réponses. Il se leva et voulu se précipiter auprès d'elle pour lui montrer le petit trésor qu'il avait trouvé mais il se souvint qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Justement, ce serait peut-être le moyen de la calmer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, la jeune femme sortait deux assiettes d'un placard et mettait la table. Elle releva la tête et l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui fit un petit sourire sans prétention pour lui montrer qu'il ne tenterait pas de l'avoir avec du charme.

- T'étais où ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Aucune colère ne transperçait dans sa voix, simplement de la fatigue.

- Dans le grenier.

Elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils, presque imperceptible, mais le consultant s'en rendit compte. Ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas de la faire languir ou de la taquiner, il fallait jouer franc jeux pour qu'elle lui pardonne sa bêtise. Depuis quelques mois qu'il était avec elle, il avait appris à admettre ses erreurs plus facilement et il le faisait avec sincérité.

- J'y suis allé pour m'occuper et j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en lui montrant le magasine. Pour tout te dire, j'étais assez excité à l'idée de courir vers toi pour te le montrer et partager un souvenir commun mais… je me suis souvenu que tu étais fâchée contre moi.

- Un souvenir commun ?

- Tu te souviens du test que je t'ai incité à faire un jour dans la salle d'attente d'un médecin ?

Le regard de Lisbon se perdit alors qu'elle tentait de fouiller dans les nombreux souvenirs communs qu'elle avait avec Jane.

- « Est-il amoureux de vous ? », l'aida Jane.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle venait de retrouver ce souvenir.

- Oui, ça y est, je m'souviens, dit-elle d'un air perplexe. Et alors ?

- Et alors on avait conclu que j'étais amoureux de toi.

- Sans même finir le test, ajouta Lisbon.

- Exactement.

La jeune femme lui fit un léger sourire, signifiant qu'elle aussi avait apprécié cet instant de complicité mais qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ça maintenant. Et surtout, elle le savait assez manipulateur pour la charmer et apaiser sa colère en un rien de temps, si bien qu'elle se montrait très méfiante.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en posant les couverts à côté des assiettes.

- J'ai le magasine, répondit Jane en agitant le bouquin qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Tu veux dire que… c'est celui-là ?

Il acquiesça et ouvrit le magasine à la bonne page avant de le tendre à Lisbon. Cette fois-ci, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme au fur et à mesure qu'elle relisait les questions et voyait les petites croix qu'elle avait cochées.

- Mais comment as-tu pu le retrouver ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Je l'avais gardé ce jour-là. En me disant que peut-être, j'aurais l'occasion de le ressortir un jour…

Elle lui sourit et lui rendit l'objet.

- Tiens. Mais j'suis toujours fâchée.

- Je sais, je ne prétends pas que ce soit suffisant pour que tu excuses mon plan machiavélique. J'avais juste envie de te le montrer.

- Finalement, déclara Lisbon en ouvrant le four pour vérifier la cuisson du hachis Parmentier, il semblerait que ce soit un test qui n'est pas valable au présent mais qui prédit l'avenir.

Jane ajouta deux verres sur la table et sortit la cruche d'eau.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien tu as fini par être amoureux de moi, non ? Du moins, je l'espère…

Jane s'approcha de la jeune femme, un air étonné sur le visage.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en réduisant la température.

- Teresa ?

- Je t'écoute.

Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche mais était suffisamment attentive pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je voudrais que tu me regardes aussi.

Habituée à ses demandes parfois surprenantes, elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Teresa, je t'aimais bien avant qu'on soit ensemble. Au moment où l'on a fait ce test, je t'aimais déjà depuis des mois.

L'air ahuri qu'elle afficha lui arracha un sourire.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, je… Non, je croyais… je croyais que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se pencha au dessus de l'évier pour laver ses mains.

- Tu croyais que quoi ? demanda curieusement Jane.

- Tu m'aimes depuis quand, Patrick ?

- Depuis… je n'en sais rien. Bien avant qu'on soit ensemble en tout cas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprends autant ?

- Je ne sais pas…, dit finalement Lisbon en soupirant. J'ai toujours était persuadée que… mes sentiments pour toi étaient plus forts que ceux que tu avais pour moi… Et là, tu me dis que…

Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de Jane.

- Es-tu en train de réaliser que tout compte fait, tu ne m'aimes pas tant que ça ?

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le rassura Lisbon en souriant. Si le test s'appelait « Est-elle amoureuse de toi ? » et que c'était à toi de le faire, tu aurais obtenu vingt points dès la première question.

- Impossible, le maximum par question, c'est trois points, remarqua Jane.

- Alors il aurait fallu en inventer un spécial pour moi.

Soulagé, Jane sourit et s'approcha de Lisbon pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il plongea son regard dans le sien quelques secondes puis lui déposa un long baiser sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

Leur vie était ainsi. Même si l'un était fâché contre l'autre à cause du travail, ils s'autorisaient toujours ses moments de tendresse pour ne pas sombrer dans les disputes quotidiennes. C'était un moyen efficace pour s'aimer et ils avaient tout les deux installé cette habitude sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je suis toujours fâchée, cru bon de rappeler Lisbon.

Jane stoppa son baiser pour lui laisser la liberté de s'exprimer, mais elle garda le silence en continuant de le fixer.

- Tu cherches une façon de me punir ?

- C'était vraiment indécent de voler cette urne.

- Je ne volerai plus jamais d'urne, déclara Jane en croisant les doigts de façon à ce que Lisbon le voie.

- Mais c'était une excellent idée de rentrer à la maison et de me foutre la paix le reste de la journée.

- Oui, c'était une bonne idée mais elle n'était pas de moi.

- Hightower ?

- Hightower, confirma le consultant.

Les deux amants s'installèrent à table et Jane entreprit de remplir leurs assiettes.

- Tu sais, dit alors Lisbon après avoir but une gorgée d'eau, je n'ai absolument aucune idée du jour où j'ai commencé à t'aimer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mm. C'est grave ?

- Non, parce que moi je le sais.

- Ah oui ? Alors vas-y, dis.

- Tu as pris le risque de m'aimer le jour où tu as vu que j'étais capable malgré moi de discerner le bien du mal.

- Le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie quitte à perdre des informations sur RedJohn ?

Jane fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait été capable de comprendre de quel évènement il parlait. Il acquiesça.

- C'est bien possible, confirma Lisbon.

Alors qu'elle terminait son verre d'eau, elle vit Jane se lever en la fixant, contourner la table, et se placer à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air intrigué sur le visage et suivit sa descente lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle cru qu'elle allait régurgiter son repas tellement son estomac lui faisait mal. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre d'engagement qui de toute façon n'en était pas un, puisque le divorce était devenu anodin. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'agenouille ainsi.

- Oh non… Patrick, ne…

- Teresa, la coupa le consultant. Accepterais-tu…

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche arrière et la lui tendit.

- …de m'accompagner à cet évènement ?

Les mains tremblantes, Lisbon s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec un peu de mal devant les yeux rieurs de Jane. Elle en sortit deux billets pour le prochain match de basket, dans lequel son équipe préférée jouait. Elle se projeta immédiatement parmi les spectateurs et rêva l'espace de quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur les billets. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et Jane savourait cet instant de bonheur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou et qu'il perde l'équilibre.

- Wow ! Ria-t-il alors qu'il était assis sur le sol. C'est un oui ?

Lisbon se sépara de lui et regarda encore les billets.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Il n'y en avait plus en vente, ils se sont tous arraché en moins d'une demi-heure !

- Je devais être dans la demi-heure dont tu parles. C'était le matin où j'ai prétendu être malade et où je suis resté à la maison jusque midi. En réalité, je n'suis pas resté à la maison…

Tenant toujours fermement les billets dans ses mains, Lisbon avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'excitation.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Cho va être vert de rage quand il va savoir qu'on a des places !

- J'en ai une pour Cho. Mais je ne lui donnerai que mardi, c'est son anniversaire.

Elle quitta enfin des yeux les billets et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane.

- T'as pensé à tout, hein ?

Le consultant haussa les épaules d'un air modeste, puis il enleva les billets des mains de Lisbon en douceur et les rangea dans l'enveloppe qu'il posa délicatement sur la table. Il captura ensuite ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui les fit s'allonger sur le carrelage glacé. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, la jeune femme arborait un beau sourire alors que Jane semblait pensif.

- Il y a quelque chose dont il faudrait que l'on parle.

- Ah oui ?

- Je te pose une question mais ne t'enfuies pas en courant, d'accord ?

- Tu me fais peur…

- Il faut que tu saches que tu peux me répondre ce que tu veux… « oui », « non », « je ne sais pas » ou « oui, mais pas maintenant »…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore…

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de Jane alors que de son côté, Lisbon n'en menait pas large.

- Pose ta question, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur que tu te sauves ou que tu me regardes avec des yeux indignés à la Lisbon… Ou même que tu sortes ton arme…

- Dépêche-toi sinon je vais la sortir, mon arme.

- D'accord… Tu veux un enfant ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans les airs, comme s'il avait décidé de faire une petite pause pour la laisser s'imprégner de la question. Elle entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis après quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le regard de Jane posé sur elle et si la question en elle-même l'avait perturbée, ce regard n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Bien, tu ne t'es pas enfuie, remarqua Jane. Physiquement, du moins, parce que mentalement, je ne sais pas où tu es…

- Ça ne fait même pas un an que l'on est ensemble, Patrick.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu veux un enfant _de moi_…

Lisbon soupira. Elle tenta de se remémorer toutes les fois où elle avait pensé à ça, lors de sa première histoire d'amour, avant Jane, après Jane…

- Peut-être, dit-elle presque à voix basse.

- Peut-être que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Oh et puis pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

Jane éclata de rire et se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

- J'suis flic, marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Et alors ?

- C'est dangereux comme métier ! Si j'avais un enfant, il serait en danger permanant, et si je venais à mourir trop tôt, il perdrait sa mère trop jeune et…

- Arrête, la coupa Jane avec un sourire. J'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille en une seule fois. Statistiquement parlant, il y a très peu de chance pour que ça m'arrive à nouveau. Donc si tu fais un enfant avec moi, tu as toutes les chances de vivre très longtemps, et notre enfant aussi.

- Statistiquement parlant ?

- Je te posais simplement la question pour que tu y réfléchisses, c'est tout. Maintenant, reprenons les choses sérieuses…

Il glissa sa main sous son pull et reprit là où il s'était arrêté, caressant sa peau douce et chaude tout en respirant son parfum. Comme Lisbon répondait à ses gestes et qu'elle aussi cherchait sa peau, Jane su qu'il avait passé l'étape la plus difficile sans la brusquer. Aborder le sujet de la maternité avec une femme comme Lisbon était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire un jour et pourtant, il y était parvenu. Et comme il s'attendait à un « non » catégorique, ce « peut-être » lui avait rendu l'espoir.

L'espoir de retrouver un jour le bonheur d'être père et d'avoir un petit bout de soi à chérir, l'espoir de réussir dans le domaine où il avait échoué la première fois : protéger sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre presque entièrement nus, Lisbon marmonna quelque chose contre les lèvres de Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse en été, il fait trop chaud, alors on ne peut pas le faire maintenant…

Le consultant cru que son cœur allait exploser et par peur que sa voix ne le trahisse, il se contenta de sourire.

- Hey, t'emballes pas, j'suis toujours fâchée, dit Lisbon d'un ton sec avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Oui, c'est évident…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

J'emprunte l'idée de **s-damon-s **(parce que je trouve c'est une idée trop géniale et amusante) et je vous mets un extrait de la scène suivante :

_« Elle essayait. Elle essayait vraiment de retrouver l'intimité qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt mais il ne l'aidait absolument pas. Résignée, elle soupira en se frottant le visage et en regardant le sol._

_- Vous pouvez y aller, Jane. Il est tard…_

_Elle le vit acquiescer du coin de l'œil, puis dans une lenteur qu'elle détesta, il ouvrit la porte et quitta son bureau. »_

Ça y est, je pense que j'ai réussi mon coup, vous devez me détester… Moi je vous aime quand même !


	92. Bonus : Non dits

_**J'ai un gros faible pour l'histoire qui suit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'écrire m'a plu. Merci pour votre présence et bonne lecture à tous !**_

**s-damon-s** : Du génie, carrément ? Merci beaucoup ! Une fois que j'aurai bouclé les scènes coupées, je continuerai probablement d'écrire mais peut-être pas autant. Comme on dit : qui vivra verra ! Tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : Un crème anglaise ? Ah ça fait plaisir parce que j'adore ça ! Je me demande à quoi tu vas comparer l'histoire suivante d'ailleurs… Du chou de Bruxelles ? Non, ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible… J'te fais peur, là, hein ? Allez, bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review !

**Sweetylove30** : En cas de nouveau pétage de plomb, n'hésite pas à me quémander de poster la suite XD. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que l'histoire suivante te plaira tout autant !

**Mxelle Juuw** : Hey oui, j'avais eu envie d'un petit changement pour la scène 91 alors j'avais mis Jane et Lisbon en couple ! Je me demandais justement à quel moment les lecteurs allaient deviner… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Nauror** : La température remonte doucement dans les Vosges ^^ Merci pour ta review, et je te souhaite une agréable lecture sous le soleil de Normandie !

**Janeandteresa** : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci de me suivre après tout ce temps !

**Pasca** : Alors si je gère le pâté suédois, tout va bien ! Merci pour ta review rigolote ! ça donne le sourire !

**Gavroche31** : Ah, les réalisateurs, s'ils lisaient nos fanfic, ils en seraient malade XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**92. Bonus : Non-dits**

Jane attendait sagement l'arrivée de Lisbon sur son canapé. Il était bientôt vingt-et-une heure et elle leur avait dit qu'elle revenait au plus vite. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient tous les trois à leur bureau, silencieux, priant pour que leur supérieure ait récupéré de cet atroce après-midi.

- Jane ?

La voix de Van Pelt sortit le consultant de sa rêverie et il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Est-ce que… Lisbon allait bien quand elle est partie du CBI tout à l'heure ?

- Hum… Assez, oui. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Elle avait pleuré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, Grace…

Une longue et difficile affaire avait arraché à chacun d'eux leur optimisme pendant plusieurs jours. Même Van Pelt et son insaisissable bonne humeur en avait prit un coup. Un jeune garçon s'était prit une balle perdue dans l'abdomen, une balle perdue par son grand frère qui avait une arme dans les mains pour la première fois. Toute l'équipe de Lisbon était présente à l'hôpital au moment où le cœur du benjamin avait lâché devant les yeux affolés de son grand-frère. Toute l'équipe avait vu et entendu le désespoir de ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui ne méritait certainement pas d'être puni d'une telle manière pour avoir prit un pistolet dans ses mains et ne pas avoir su le manipuler.

- Je pense que oui, dit finalement la jeune rousse. On a tous entendu Melvin hurler « Tommy » dans la chambre d'hôpital lorsque son petit frère est mort…

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance qu'il ait porté le même prénom que le frère de Lisbon, remarqua Rigsby. C'était bien assez douloureux comme ça…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Cho prenne lui aussi la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Melvin lorsque Lisbon le menottait pour le ramener au CBI, Jane ?

Le consultant se tourna vers Cho et le dévisagea d'un air curieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Cho haussa les épaules. S'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, il s'en moquait. Jane comprit le message et commença à s'expliquer.

- Vous voyez c'est qui, Suzan ?

- La meilleure amie de Melvin, répondit Van Pelt du tac au tac.

- Oui. Il l'aime et elle aussi, c'est évident. Et il avait l'intention de le lui dire assez rapidement. Je l'en ai tout simplement dissuadé…

Elle fit de gros yeux à Jane et chercha dans les yeux de ses deux collègues un semblant d'indignation, en vain.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que, Melvin va passer quelques années en prison et s'il aime suffisamment son amie, s'il veut son bonheur, il doit lui laisser une chance d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec un prisonnier.

- Lisbon t'as entendu ? S'informa Cho.

- Bien sûr, elle était en train de le menotter. A contrecœur, cela dit…

- Et elle était d'accord avec ton point de vue ? S'étonna Rigsby.

Jane sourit. Depuis quand agissait-il en fonction de ce que Lisbon approuvait ou non ?

- Oublie ce que je viens dire, marmonna alors Rigsby.

Soudain, ils entendirent des talons claquer dans le couloir et leurs regards se dirigèrent automatiquement vers l'entrée de la pièce. Lisbon entra avec une pochette dans les mains et elle était légèrement blanche. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les yeux rivés sur elle en silence, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis se rapprocha d'eux.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Tous semblaient la regarder comme s'ils en doutaient fortement.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir pleuré de désespoir au fond de mon lit toute la soirée ? Parce que vous me regardez comme si c'était le cas.

- Non, patron, vous semblez en pleine forme, tenta Van Pelt.

- Grace, arrête, elle est blanche comme un linge, déclara Jane. Vous n'avez pas pleuré ? Vous auriez du, Lisbon, c'est thérapeutique.

- Le jour où je pleurerai, du chocolat tombera du ciel, d'accord ?

La jeune femme avait dit ça pour couper court à la discussion mais elle savait que personne n'y croirait, et heureusement. Sinon, serait-elle humaine ?

- Je vous ai déjà vu pleurer, rétorqua Jane.

La conversation n'était finalement pas prête de se finir.

- Ça ne compte pas, j'étais accusée d'un meurtre dont je me suis cru coupable…

- Et après, on dit que je suis tordu…, soupira Jane en secouant la tête. C'est très bien de pleurer, Lisbon, il faut pleurer.

- Oh parce que vous pleurez, vous, peut-être ?

- Je pense qu'il a raison, approuva Van Pelt en se levant de sa chaise.

- Vous, Van Pelt, je comprends que vous pensiez ça.

- Bien sûr que je pleure, Lisbon, tout le monde pleure ! s'exclama Jane en enrobant la pièce d'un geste.

Son regard tomba sur Cho qui gardait un visage impassible.

- Ou presque…, se corrigea-t-il. Demandez à Grace, elle m'a vue pleurer, elle.

Tous les visages se tournèrent avec surprise vers la jeune femme, y comprit celui de Cho. Celle-ci se laissa retomber sur sa chaise la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés.

- Non je… Comment…

- Ce jour-là, lorsque je suis sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, tu as fait tout ton possible pour paraître indifférente. Mais j'ai bien vu que tu avais de la peine pour moi… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il est bon de pleurer.

- Sur cette dernière phrase très philosophique, j'ai corrigé le rapport et je l'ai presque terminé, il ne me manque plus que les vôtres. J'ai besoin de tout ce que vous pourrez me donnez comme informations positives sur Melvin afin de faire en sorte que son séjour en prison soit le plus court possible. Tenez, dit elle en sortant des feuilles de sa pochette.

Elle tendit à chacun la copie du rapport qu'elle avait fait, y compris à Jane.

- Faites de votre mieux pour l'épargner et je bouclerai le rapport demain matin avec ce que vous aurez rajouté. Si vous pouviez me rendre tout ça avant dix heures demain, je vous en serais très reconnaissante. Un dernier petit effort et tout sera terminé. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, maintenant.

Rigsby saisit sa veste et disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, comme s'il était en retard quelque part. Van Pelt parcourut des yeux le rapport que Lisbon venait de lui donner puis tout comme son collègue, elle se prépara pour partir. Cho termina d'imprimer quelques feuilles et les tendit à Lisbon.

- J'ai déjà quelques petits trucs que vous pourrez rajouter au rapport, lui dit-il. En espérant que ça serve pour Melvin.

- Merci, Cho. Bon boulot, comme d'habitude.

Lisbon jeta un œil sur Jane qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ce qu'il avait dans les mains, puis dans un léger sourire, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Salut, Jane, déclara Cho. Bonne soirée.

- Bye, Cho, bonne soirée à toi aussi…

Le consultant attendit que l'asiatique soit partit, posa la copie du rapport d'enquête sur son canapé et quitta la pièce.

Alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux les notes de Cho, Lisbon entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était en train de prendre place sur son confortable canapé.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de pleurer le jour ou Van Pelt vous a vu ? Questionna-t-elle machinalement, comme si elle lui demandait l'heure.

- Oh… Finalement, je vais peut-être repartir discrètement, chuchota Jane en se levant et en marchant à pas de loup vers la porte.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, je demande, c'est tout…

Toujours penchée sur les feuilles qu'elle avait devant elle, Lisbon ne vit pas l'air enjoué de Jane disparaitre alors qu'il reprenait sa place sur le canapé. Il prit une inspiration et choisit d'être le plus concis possible.

- Kristina Frye venait d'évoquer les souffrances de ma femme et de ma fille pendant que John le Rouge s'en prenait à elles.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Jane en fronçant les sourcils et elle en voulut un instant à cette femme médium d'avoir remuer de si atroces souvenirs.

- Je comprends…, marmonna-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel elle rangea ses notes et rassembla ses affaires. Elle se leva et Jane en fit de même.

- Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

- Allez-y, c'est votre soirée, déclara le consultant en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire tout en éteignant son ordinateur.

- Pourquoi avoir dit à Melvin de se taire à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie Suzan ?

- Ah…, dit mystérieusement le consultant. Van Pelt est carrément outrée que j'ai pu oser faire une chose pareille.

- Elle peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, j'ai dit à Melvin qu'il n'était pas obligé de vous écouter parce que vous n'aviez pas toute votre tête…

La surprise lui cloua le bec quelques secondes. Quand il s'agissait de la nature humaine, il s'y connaissait assez bien, alors pourquoi Lisbon avait gâché ce qu'il avait essayé de faire en protégeant Suzan ?

- C'était stupide de votre part…

- C'est vous qui êtes stupide, Jane, déclara Lisbon d'un ton plus sérieux.

Elle fit quelques pas et se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'avait pas un air fâché mais semblait plutôt sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est à Suzan de décider ce qui est bon pour elle. Lorsqu'elle saura que Melvin l'aime, elle sera en mesure de décider si elle veut rester à ses côtés alors qu'il sera en prison ou si elle veut éviter cette situation. Je pense que personne n'a le droit de décider pour elle. Même pas Melvin, et certainement pas vous.

- Vos arguments tiennent la route mais laissez-moi vous donner les miens. Si Suzan est amoureuse, elle ne parviendra pas à choisir ce qui est bon pour elle, elle ne pourra pas choisir la raison et chercher quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Elle va forcément suivre son cœur et ce ne n'est pas ce qui est bon pour elle.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus près de Jane. Pour vous, ce qui est bon pour elle, c'est s'éloigner de Melvin et vivre sa vie. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'elle sera plus heureuse loin de lui ? Ce que je pense, c'est qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec lui.

- En venant le voir derrière les barreaux pendant des années ? J'en doute fortement.

La jeune femme soupira. Le message qu'elle essayait de faire passer ne semblait pas atteindre le cerveau compliqué de son consultant et elle était fatiguée. Mais elle était quelqu'un de persévérant et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant. Elle recula d'un pas et s'appuya sur son bureau en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vais vous présenter mon avis différemment, déclara-t-elle.

Plutôt intéressé et même passionné par cette divergence d'opinion, Jane esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Chacun son tour.

- Ce que je pense, c'est que même si elle souffre après une quelconque relation avec Melvin, il est possible que le bonheur qu'elle aura connu avec lui en vaille la peine. L'intensité de leur relation peut devenir le souvenir le plus précieux qu'elle aura même si leur histoire se finit mal. Et je crois, je suis même convaincue, que c'est à elle de choisir ce qu'elle veut vivre. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui le fera souffrir un jour où l'autre, ou des choses plus banales mais qui ne lui feront pas de mal.

- Je commence à comprendre votre raisonnement, affirma Jane en se plaçant debout face à elle. Mon point de vue, c'est que si Melvin l'aime suffisamment, il doit faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas et se taire. Parce qu'elle peut être heureuse sans lui.

- La question n'est pas « _Peut_-elle être heureuse sans lui ? », Jane. La question, c'est « _Veut_-elle être heureuse sans lui ? ». Et si Melvin l'aime suffisamment, il doit lui faire confiance et la laisser faire son choix. Il n'a pas le droit de choisir pour Suzan.

- Il est dans l'intérêt de Suzan que quelqu'un choisisse pour elle parce qu'elle risque de faire le mauvais choix.

- Si elle se trompe, elle ne pourra s'en vouloir qu'à elle. Et je ne crois pas que choisir un bonheur intense suivit d'une certaine douleur soit le mauvais choix. Il n'y a pas de mauvais choix. Il y a le choix qui nous correspond, c'est tout.

- Il y a la raison et le cœur. Je pense que la raison est le meilleur choix à faire.

- Dit celui qui perd la raison dès qu'on évoque John le Rouge…

La bataille de mot se terminait lentement et un sourire apparut sur leur visage. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, cherchant une faille dans le raisonnement de l'adversaire pour le faire chuter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait gagné. Lisbon décida de tenter une dernière attaque, tout en choisissant bien ses mots.

- Je vous donne un exemple, déclara-t-elle. Supposons que votre femme, lorsque vous étiez tous deux adolescents, ait su tout ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Admettons qu'elle ait tout su à propos du drame que vous alliez vivre dans votre futur.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible ? S'inquiéta Jane.

- Bien sûr, Jane. J'essaie de vous expliquer quelque chose, faites un effort.

Il sourit de plus belle et appuya une main sur le bureau de la jeune femme pour se concentrer. Son torse frôlait l'épaule de Lisbon, qui reprit son explication.

- Bien. Imaginons qu'elle sache tout et qu'elle ne vous dévoile rien des sentiments qu'elle a pour vous parce qu'elle sait ce qui se passera lorsque vous serez ensemble. Vous accepteriez qu'elle ne vous laisse pas le choix ? Qu'elle décide que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous est que vous trouviez une autre vie loin d'elle sans même vous laissez une chance de choisir ?

Les yeux fixés dans le regard vert de la jeune femme, le consultant ne répondit rien. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle ne se servait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu pour gagner, ce n'était pas une attaque par derrière et il ne la prenait pas comme telle. C'était simplement une manière de le mettre à la place de Suzan. Et cette place n'était pas du tout agréable. Depuis la place de celui qui ignore, on ne contrôle rien.

Lisbon n'avait pas eu de réponse mais elle n'en voulait pas. Parce que s'il ne lui en donnait pas, c'était qu'elle avait gagné.

- Si j'étais à la place de Suzan, je voudrais savoir, dit-elle finalement pour que Jane ne se sente pas obliger de répondre.

- Si un homme qui vous aime se taisait pour que vous ne souffriez pas, vous lui en voudriez ?

Le consultant était suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son parfum, chose qui d'habitude ne la déstabilisait pas autant que ça. Mais à ce moment là, la conversation devenait tellement personnelle que ça changeait toute la donne. Elle se recula d'à peine un millimètre.

- Si je l'aime aussi, je pourrais sans doute le détester pour ne m'avoir rien dit.

- Donc vous faites partie de ceux qui préfèrent vivre quelque chose d'intense et souffrir ensuite, plutôt que de se contenter de petits bonheurs ?

- Je fais partie de ceux-là, oui. Et vous ? Vous faites partie de ceux qui se taisent et décide pour l'autre ?

Elle n'eut de nouveau pas de réponse. Juste ce regard de plus en plus intense qui lui donnait envie de retourner derrière son bureau pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle ne savait pas réellement à l'abri de quoi mais s'ouvrir comme elle venait de le faire n'était pas une habitude. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait comme une tortue sans carapace face à… A qui ? A quelqu'un qui venait de s'emmurer dans un silence absolu.

Les yeux bleus de Jane la fixaient avec toujours autant d'insistance et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait y voir. Elle détourna les yeux une demi-seconde et revint à son visage. Ce n'était pas elle qui était sensée parler, c'était son tour. Alors elle n'avait pas à être gênée. Cependant, de plus en plus anxieuse, elle avala sa salive et s'humidifia les lèvres.

- Plus maintenant, répondit Jane.

Elle du faire un effort pour se rappeler de sa question. Ah oui… « Faisait-il partie de ceux qui se taisent et décide pour l'autre ? ». Plus maintenant.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et s'assura qu'elle avait bien comprit.

- Est-ce que je vous ai fait changer d'avis ?

Sa voix était bien moins sûre que lorsqu'elle argumentait et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort.

- Il semblerait, oui, répondit Jane.

Il baissa les yeux et observa sa main posée sur le bureau. Elle était à un ou deux centimètres de celle de Lisbon et la seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de courage. Il se concentra. Il n'avait pas fait une telle chose depuis si longtemps. Il devait simplement lever la main et la poser sur la sienne, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Et après, que dirait-il ? Oserait-il croiser son regard ?

Le courage ne venait pas et Lisbon se contentait d'attendre qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Il su qu'il n'y arriverait pas et décida qu'il était temps d'alléger la tension qui s'était installée et de partir ensuite comme si cette minute n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se déclarer. Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme tout en reprenant de l'assurance afin de faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué : plaisanter.

- N'espérez pas me faire changer d'avis tous les jours, surtout.

Il esquissa un sourire mais Lisbon ne le suivit pas dans sa plaisanterie. Elle était encore dans cette minute où elle avait cru qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, où il lui avait semblé qu'il allait faire un geste qui aurait pu tout changer. La déception qu'elle ressentait du se lire dans ses yeux car le consultant s'éloigna d'elle en détournant le regard. Il approcha de la porte, la regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire 'pardon', puis il sortit.

- Jane…

Il s'arrêta net. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Ce 'Jane' là ressemblait plus à un 'pourquoi…' qu'elle aurait lancé à tout hasard. Il se retourna. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Comparé à lui, elle avait trouvé le courage de prononcer son nom pour lui donner une dernière chance, pour l'encourager encore un peu. Mais l'instant était partit et la moindre petite parcelle de courage qu'il avait en lui avait disparut en même temps.

Malgré tout, il entra de nouveau dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il continua de la regarder sans rien dire, attendant que la situation évolue, qu'un évènement quelconque fasse qu'il saurait alors s'il devait partir ou parler.

- N'oubliez pas de me donner quelques notes à propos de Melvin pour demain.

- Je le ferai, oui. C'était ça que vous vouliez me dire ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose de potentiellement crédible à dire mais quoi qu'elle invente, il saurait y déceler le mensonge.

- Non, ce n'était pas ça que vous vouliez me dire, répondit alors Jane à sa place. Vous vouliez me dire autre chose mais vous vous êtes ravisée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les gens se ravisent souvent on dirait…

C'était une pique bien placée. Il avait fait exactement la même chose une minute plus tôt.

- Pourquoi les gens se ravisent ? demanda Lisbon.

- Parce qu'ils changent d'avis et refusent de prendre un risque.

- Risque qu'ils avaient au départ décidé de prendre.

- C'est ça.

Elle essayait. Elle essayait vraiment de retrouver l'intimité qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt mais il ne l'aidait absolument pas. Résignée, elle soupira en se frottant le visage et en regardant le sol.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Jane. Il est tard…

Elle le vit acquiescer du coin de l'œil, puis dans une lenteur qu'elle détesta, il ouvrit la porte et quitta son bureau. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote mais resta appuyée sur son bureau, le regard dans le vide. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit brutalement et Jane s'engouffra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Il était de dos et fixait les stores, tout en maintenant la poignée. Prêt à fuir.

- Jane ?

- Je serais vraiment un salaud de vous laisser comme ça…

Abasourdie, la jeune femme se redressa.

- J'ai essayé de… Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Lisbon. Je ne sais pas.

C'était la plus grande avancée qu'elle pourrait obtenir. Elle le su en voyant qu'il ne pouvait même pas la regarder lorsqu'il parlait, alors elle l'aida.

- Si vous continuez de vous taire, je vais finir par vous détester, vous savez ?

Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que le taquiner était sans doute la meilleure façon de le détendre.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis revenu, déclara Jane.

Il l'entendit rire et se retourna vers elle comme si son rire était le seul code existant pour qu'il ose de nouveau la regarder. Sa main resta quand même sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ça y est, vous avez le choix, vous êtes contente ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se mordit la lèvre de le voir aussi embarrassé et savoura ses paroles comme si elles représentaient une déclaration.

- Le choix va être difficile, le suspense est à son comble, marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous étiez sûre de vous, mais il faut que vous preniez votre temps pour réfléchir. Vous me connaissez, il y a peu de chances pour que ça finisse bien, Lisbon, il est même…

- Chut ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tapant gentiment du pied.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lu la surprise sur son visage.

- Stop.

Elle s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui.

- Vous avez assez parlé…, déclara-t-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa décision complètement irréfléchie et impulsive, le consultant se tu et plongea son regard dans le sien si malicieux.

- C'est le moment où vous devez m'embrasser, chuchota Lisbon comme si elle faisait un aparté dans une pièce de théâtre.

Jane eut un rire gêné.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres…

- On va la refaire, dit la jeune femme en reculant. Je recommence à partir de 'Chut', d'accord ?

Jane lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte et fondit sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se mettre en place. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la serrait contre lui et qu'il l'embrassait, Lisbon sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur battre plus vite que ce qu'elle ne l'en croyait capable. Elle pensa ses bras autour de son cou dans un geste sensuel et caressa sa nuque comme si c'était un trésor qu'elle cherchait depuis des siècles. L'émotion lui broyait l'estomac mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir vivre. Jane l'embrassait d'une façon douce et impatiente à la fois et la serait de plus en plus fort.

- C'était de ça que vous parliez ? Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- De quoi ? répondit Lisbon sur le même ton.

- Ce bonheur intense… qui vaut la peine de souffrir ensuite…

- C'était ça, oui.

- J'avais oublié ce que c'était.

Le consultant lui déposa des baisers dans le cou tout en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour sentir la peau chaude de son dos.

- Il vous reste quand même quelques souvenirs, on dirait…

Il s'arrêta et prit son visage entre ses mains pour embrasser encore ses lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression d'être au-dessus du vide, Lisbon, j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler et de tomber.

- Vous ne tombez pas, je vous tiens.

- Vous lâcherez un jour où l'autre…

- Non, Jane. Je vous tiens. Faites-moi confiance.

Lisbon caressa son visage et embrassa sa joue avant de se serrer contre lui.

- D'accord, entendit-elle.

- Je vous tiens.

- J'ai compris.

- Dans tous les sens du terme.

Jane se mit à rire. Il n'était plus gêné, il était juste heureux. Pour combien de temps, il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était le choix de Lisbon et il lui faisait confiance. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et se demanda comment avait-il pu garder le silence aussi longtemps. Comment avait-il pu passer des heures entières avec elle sans tenter de la toucher, sans essayer de respirer son parfum ?

Cette sensation de tomber dans le vide était toujours là mais il s'en accommodait petit à petit. De toute façon, à quoi bon s'inquiéter puisque Lisbon le tenait ?

-o-o-o-

(Court) extrait du drabble qui va suivre :

_« Mais non, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'il choisirait Lisbon. »_

Eh oui, si j'en mets plus, il n'y a plus de surprise !


	93. Bonus : Cupidon malgré elle

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_J'ai remarqué que 3 d'entre vous utilisent l'expression 'joute verbale' pour parler de la discussion de Jane et Lisbon et c'est exactement ça ! Et j'suis dég parce que j'aurais bien voulu le glisser dans l'histoire lol. Je crois que vous m'inspirez !_

_Merci infiniment._

**Naftali** : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les sous-entendus, ça donne du piquant au Jisbon.

**Silhara** : Trop coooool ! C'est ton chapitre préféré ! Je crois que c'est le mien aussi, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire ! Merci pour ta review !

**s-damon-s** : Je t'ai répondu par review reply mais je te le redis quand même parce que tu le vaux bien : merciiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Sweetylove30** : J'avais l'intention de mettre juste le drabble ce week-end mais comme tu es en pétage de plomb, il me semble que mettre le chapitre suivant est une bonne idée ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Mini** : Merci pour tes 2 reviews (qui me rapprochent des 1000 reviews, du coup…) Le titre 'Non-dits' m'est venu directement quand j'écrivais, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir du tout ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et à bientôt !

**Mxelle Juuw** : C'est exactement le bon terme : 'joute verbale' ! J'aurais du le mettre dans l'histoire ^^ Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Pasca** : Le pâté polonais ? J'ai des racines polonaises alors c'est bien possible XD Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que les deux histoires qui suivent vont te plaire aussi !

**P'tit Spooky Lu** : Merci ! C'est marrant que tu mettes que mes OS sont des petites merveilles parce que j'adore ce mot : merveille. Je le trouve très beau. Comme 'mystère', c'est magnifique comme mot. Bref, je m'égare… Merci beaucoup !

**Totallyfan** : Encore une autre personne qui lit mes histoires ! Bienvenue ! Tu es la deuxième à utiliser l'expression 'joute verbale' et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir mis dans l'histoire, c'est bien trouvé ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Je n'suis pas forte en philo mais quand c'est pour du jisbon, l'inspiration vient quand même lol Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Janeandteresa** : Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Nauror** : Et voilà une 3ème personne qui utilise l'expression 'joute verbale' ! C'est vrai que ça correspond tout à fait à la discussion entre Jane et Lisbon. Merci pour ta review et concernant Lisbon, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle déciderait de rester avec Jane. Elle y est attachée mais pas encore assez. Par contre, si Jane se retrouve en prison dans 2 ou 3 saisons, leurs liens seront plus forts donc à ce moment-là… Mais soyons optimistes, Jane n'ira pas en prison =)

**Gavroche31** : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aimais bien la fin de la scène avec le 'je vous tiens', c'est assez significatif. Bonne lecture pour les histoires suivantes !

**Miiimiii** : Merciii ! Et une nouvelle lectrice, c'est génial ! Je suis enchantée que mes histoires te plaisent et merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_Et voici un petit drabble de 100 mots, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**93. Bonus : Cupidon malgré elle**

- Je passe vous prendre vers vingt heures et je vous emmène au Pink's ! Faites-vous belle !

Hightower se retourna et vit Jane sortir du bureau de Lisbon avec un immense sourire. Il ferma la porte, se tourna vers elle et fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il suivait enfin son conseil. Oui, elle lui avait conseillé une nouvelle fois de refaire sa vie. Mais non, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'il choisirait Lisbon. Elle regretta de s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le sourire rayonnant qu'arborait Lisbon en rangeant ses affaires…


	94. Bonus : Un zeste de féminité

Et voici l'histoire suivante. Le titre m'est venu en écoutant 'Veni vedi vici' d'Alizée, chanteuse qui semble réservée aux ados mais que j'adore, y'a pas d'autres mots, j'assume totalement. Sa voix me laisse rêveuse.

_« Un zeste de féminité / Un tempérament qui fait rire / Parce que tout peut bien arriver / Le temps nous dit c'est plus facile si on met / _

_Un zeste de citron dans l'eau / Changer le goût sans changer l'hydre / La vie est belle pimentée, corsée / La vie qui pique, qui pousse comme un champ de blé. »_

C'est une sorte de suite à 'Jugement erroné' (85) et 'C'est de l'or' (86), les histoires concernant ce que Lisbon a pensé de Jane la 1ère fois qu'elle l'a vu et les photos que Jane a pris de Lisbon.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**94. Bonus : Un zeste de féminité**

Jane entendit soudain la respiration de Lisbon à côté de lui alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez sur mon bureau ?

Lisbon se tourna vers le consultant qui était confortablement enfoncé dans son canapé en cuir marron, les yeux fermés et le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mon agrafeuse.

- C'est faux, marmonna Jane. Vous essayez de savoir je suis endormi.

- Oui, c'est ça… Vous êtes un sujet tellement passionnant… On ne voit pas le nombril du monde tous les jours…

Contrairement à ce à quoi la jeune femme s'attendait, le consultant se mit à rire.

- Vous essayez de savoir si je suis endormi parce que si c'est le cas, vous allez sortir l'appareil photo que vous avez caché au fond de votre tiroir de bureau pour me photographier en cachette…

Dos à lui, Lisbon ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'agacement. Bon sang, mais comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

- Votre silence vous accable, Lisbon, chantonna Jane.

Elle capitula parce que si elle n'arrêtait pas de mentir tout de suite, il ferait en sorte de l'humilier encore plus. Elle se retourna avec une fossette sur la joue et au même moment, Jane ouvrit un œil.

- J'suis doué, hein ?

- Taisez-vous, râla Lisbon en le poussant avec son genoux. Et faites-moi une place.

Le consultant se redressa pour s'asseoir en observant Lisbon qui s'installait à côté de lui avec un air décontracté.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à prendre quarante-six photos de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive, Lisbon. Pour l'instant, vous n'en avez même pas une.

- Que vous dites, Jane, que vous dites…

Il eut un doute et commença à penser que tout compte fait, elle avait peut-être réussi à avoir un cliché de lui. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et s'appuya plus confortablement sur le dossier, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Elle n'était pas particulièrement gênée puisque c'était Jane qui avait commencé avec cette histoire de photos.

- Vous vous souvenez de Megan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Megan ?

- Ma cousine.

- Oh ! Megan… Oui, bien sûr.

Le consultant se souvenait surtout de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau de la jeune femme quelques minutes après le départ de Megan. Il avait appris des choses plutôt intéressantes sur ce que Lisbon avait pensé de lui au départ de leur collaboration.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de moi la première fois que vous m'avez vue ?

En entendant cette question, un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres.

- Vous voulez savoir ?

- Je ne vous aurais pas posé la question dans le cas contraire.

- Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ?

- Et comment ! Minelli ne m'avait pas prévenue, et voilà qu'il me plante devant vous en me disant « Ce consultant va être dans votre équipe. » La belle aubaine…

- Et là, vous avez posé vos jolis yeux verts furibonds sur moi…

Lisbon pencha la tête, hésitant entre nier le fait qu'elle était furieuse ou savourer le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Jane baissa les yeux et fixa un point invisible près de genoux de la jeune femme puis il déclara d'une voix douce, presque tendre :

- Ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là, c'est… « Comment vais-je me sortir de là, ce petit bout de femme me déteste déjà... »

Lisbon sentit un frisson injustifié lui traverser le dos et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous ai vraiment donné cette impression ?

- Oui, mais… pas seulement. Je vous ai vue comme une femme énergique, talentueuse et sans vie sociale.

Elle sourit mais lui donna tout de même un coup de coude.

- Ma vie sociale se portait très bien.

- N'exagérez pas. Certes, elle n'est pas aussi pittoresque que la mienne mais quand même…

Jane se tourna vers elle et lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'attaquait pas, que c'était simplement pour la taquiner. Mais en plongeant dans son regard émeraude, il se sentit épié.

- Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai pensé de vous physiquement ? devina-t-il.

- C'est légitime, non ? Vous savez ce que j'ai pensé de vous, je vous l'ai dit.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard gêné au souvenir des paroles de Lisbon, puis Jane fixa la chaise de son bureau d'un air pensif.

- Vous savez, à ce moment de ma vie… hum…

Il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans la blesser et sans paraître trop indifférent.

- J'aurais été incapable de dire si vous étiez belle ou… séduisante ou encore… si vous aviez du charme…

Il se tourna vers elle pour vérifier que ses paroles ne la heurtaient pas mais elle semblant plus attentive que blessée.

- C'est à peine si je faisais la différence entre les hommes et les femmes.

- Et maintenant ? Vous avez progressé ?

- Maintenant, je peux certifier sur l'honneur que vous êtes tout ça à la fois. Mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête surtout, ajouta-t-il pour que le moment ne soit pas trop intime.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prends jamais tout ce que vous dites au pied de la lettre.

- Vous pensez que j'en fais trop ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Eh bien vous manquez de confiance en vous, Lisbon. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas une mademoiselle je-passe-une-heure-dans-la-salle-de-bain-tous-les-matins ou une mademoiselle j'ai-vingt-quatre-paires-de-chaussures-et-quatorze-vernis-à-ongle que vous n'êtes pas séduisante.

Lisbon eut un rire gêné et frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses. Non pas parce qu'il semblait tout savoir d'elle, ça elle en avait l'habitude, mais parce qu'il savait pourquoi elle doutait d'elle-même. Et bien qu'elle prétende ne pas croire tout ce qu'il lui disait, elle se sentait rassurée par ses paroles. C'était complètement ridicule…

- Je devrais rentrer, il est tard, dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

Elle sentit la main de Jane la retenir et elle se rassit en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Contrairement à d'autres, vous n'avez besoin d'aucun artifice pour être jolie, croyez-moi.

- La secrétaire de l'agent Befield n'a besoin d'aucun artifice pour être jolie, le corrigea-t-elle.

Elle pensait avoir visé juste en choisissant la plus belle femme de tout le CBI mais Jane ne l'entendait pas de cet avis.

- Un bon nombre d'hommes préfèreraient avoir un seul baiser de vous qu'une centaine de la secrétaire de Befield, rétorqua-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une fossette se formait au coin de sa bouche.

- C'est ça… Donnez-moi un seul exemple, le défia-t-elle.

Le consultant haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

- Moi… par exemple… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul.

Il pinça les lèvres pour s'obliger à se taire et observa attentivement la réaction de Lisbon. Elle semblait hésiter entre le croire ou le disputer pour s'être moqué d'elle. Quand il vit ses joues s'empourprer et ses yeux verts changer de direction, il su qu'elle le croyait.

- Arrêtez ça, marmonna-t-elle. On n'aurait jamais du avoir cette discussion, c'est ridicule.

- Je vous dis ce que je pense, c'est tout… Le fait que vous vous croyiez inférieure aux autres femmes vous rend d'autant plus attendrissante.

- Oh, la ferme, rit-elle en le bousculant et en se levant du canapé. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour manger des légumes, enfiler une nuisette très féminine, et m'endormir en lisant un roman à l'eau de rose !

Jane éclata d'un rire franc et à son tour, il se leva du canapé en s'étirant.

- Menteuse… Vous allez enfiler votre grand tee-shirt de sport et vous repasser le match de basket que vous avez raté hier soir en mangeant un reste de pizza.

Lisbon le regarda en soupirant mais elle avait un sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle avait sa veste dans sa main, son sac sur l'épaule, et ses cheveux noirs ondulaient et tombaient sur ses épaules. Jane se demanda comment elle pouvait douter d'elle. Il s'approcha à petits pas jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètre, glissa son doigt sous son menton et le souleva pour l'inciter à le regarder. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres de sa joue et y déposa un baiser plus long que ce qu'il avait prévu. Quand il recula, Lisbon était écarlate.

- C'était mieux qu'une lune de miel avec la secrétaire de Befield, chuchota-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna s'allonger sur son canapé comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler n'avait jamais existé.

- Vous avez compris ce que je vous ai expliqué ce soir ? S'informa-t-il.

- Je crois, oui.

- Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'être plus précis.

- Ça va aller, j'ai compris, déclara Lisbon dont le sourire était revenu. Bonne nuit, Jane.

- Bonne nuit, jolie demoiselle.

Elle rit en secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle. La secrétaire de Befield n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…


	95. Bonus : Opération secrète

**J'ai écrit ma 99****ème**** histoire et j'ai une idée pour la 100****ème**** mais je ne suis pas encore sûre parce que comme la 99 me plait, je vais peut-être la mettre en numéro 100… Bref, je vais peut-être inverser les 2 dernières, ça dépendra de comment évolue mon idée…**

**On m'a fait remarquer que j'étais à presque 1000 reviews. Je ne fais pas plus attention que ça au nombre mais ce que je me dis, c'est que dans ces nombreux échanges avec vous, j'ai reçu tellement d'encouragements et de mots qui m'ont apporté le sourire que j'arrive aujourd'hui à une centaine d'histoire et ce n'est pas rien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là, c'est dingue. Alors**_** je sais bien que je vous l'ai trop dit, mais je vous le dis quand même**_** :**

**Merci !**

**Dans la scène qui suit, le comportement de Lisbon est peut-être un peu particulier à un moment mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça alors je l'ai fait XD Bonne lecture.**

**s-damon-s : **Merci pour tes reviews ! Je n'y crois pas que ça fait 5 fois que tu lis 'non-dits' ! ça fait trop plaisir d'entendre ça ! Et depuis que je suis toute petite, on me dit souvent 'pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?' parce que j'ai tendance à compliquer les choses en 2 secondes… d'où la complexité de certaines de mes fics ^^

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Hightower déguisée en Cupidon avec les ailes et tout, ça pourrait être drôle, effectivement lol. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !

**Janeandteresa** : Hey oui, j'aime bien donner un rôle à Hightower dans la relation Jisbon ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Sweetylove30** : T'as raison Jane/'Kristina avec un K', on s'en fout… Je l'aimais bien mais je ne la trouvais pas si intéressante que ça comparée au personnage de Lisbon. Je suis très heureuse que mes OS plaisent ! Tant mieux ! Et pour les baisers, ne t'inquiètes pas, il reste cette histoire et la 99 qui devraient te plaire p

**Pasca** : Oui, j'aime beaucoup quand Robin Tunney a ses cheveux bouclés, ça lui donne un air plus détendu je trouve. Mais elle est toujours ravissante de toute façon… Merci pour tes compliments et pour info : pour l'instant, je n'écris pas encore les scénars de la série XD

**Silhara** : Oui, Madeleine est un petit bijou dans cette série (qui comporte déjà quelques bijoux…). Et voici le bonbon suivant ! Heu… la scène suivante, pardon ^^

**Mxelle Juuw** : Merci ^^ Pour les photos, je ne ferai pas de suite (je pense) mais on sait d'après l'histoire 'que la confiance règne' que Lisbon garde chez elle une photo de Jane qui dort sur son canapé, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens… Et voici le prochain bonuuuuus ! Bonne lecture !

**Nauror** : Oui, quand Hightower dit à Jane que Kristina Frye l'aime bien, ça m'agace un peu alors j'ai remixé le truc dans un drabble lol. Et ta phrase correspond bien à Jane et Lisbon : « Je t'embête, tu m'énerves, mais je t'aime bien quand même. ». C'est aussi pour ça qu'on les aime !

**Elise** : Merci ! Malheureusement, Lisbon avait bien compris ce que Jane lui disait à propos de sa féminité donc… pas de baiser sur la bouche. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en aura encore un ou deux avant la 100ème scène XD

**Gavroche31** : Merciiii ! Une 'merveille' ? Ah ça me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et à bientôt !

**LAurore** : merci ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Marion-F** : J'ai bien aimé le fait que tu as souligné que Jane était sincère et ne répondait pas qu'il avait été ébloui parce que c'est ce passage qui m'a demandé le plus de réflexion et c'est ce passage qui me plait ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Simon-baker-06** : Ah ! Le retour du 'So Jisbon' ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas écrit lol. Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**95. Bonus : Opération secrète**

Assise derrière son bureau, Lisbon relisait le dossier qu'Hightower lui avait confié pour la deuxième fois. Il était vingt-deux heures passé et le CBI se vidait à vive allure, laissant les espaces de travail et les pièces communes déserts. La jeune femme soupira et se frotta les yeux, espérant que l'énergie allait revenir rapidement pour l'aider à comprendre de quoi il était question. L'affaire était très compliquée et quelqu'un de haut placé avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit rouverte, ce qui avait poussé Hightower à confier ce cas à la plus efficace de ses équipes.

« Crshhh »

Lisbon releva la tête dans un sursaut et regarda derrière elle. Est-ce qu'elle perdait la tête ou est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu un bruit provenant de son étagère ? Absurde… Elle termina sa tasse de café et jeta un œil dans les couloirs. Tout était maintenant vide. Elle pensa que seul Jane avait du rester dans son grenier parce que dans le cas contraire, il sera passé lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Lisbcrshh… Lisbon ! »

La jeune femme fit un bond et se retourna de nouveau vers son étagère. Elle avait l'impression qu'une radio se cachait quelque part et s'amusait à grésiller son nom. Déterminée, elle se leva et s'approcha du meuble, cherchant d'où provenait le son.

« Lisbon, vous m'entendez ? Un, deux, un deux, Lisbon, vous êtes là ? »

Elle fronça un peu plus les yeux et se pencha en avant, regardant derrière un cadre qui représentait une photo de son chien. Soudain, elle aperçu une petite antenne noire qui dépassait. Elle glissa sa main derrière le cadre et en ressortit un objet noir rectangulaire. Elle appuya sur un bouton et approcha sa bouche de l'appareil.

- Vous m'entendez ?

« Oui, Lisbon, je vous entends ! »

- Jane, reposez ces talkie-walkie où vous les avez trouvé et arrêtez de faire l'idiot. Où êtes-vous ?

« Je suis caché près du bureau de MacLeen. C'est lui qui a volé votre tasse, je la vois ! Il faut que vous fassiez diversion pour que je la récupère. »

Lisbon esquissa un sourire. Si Jane était près du bureau de MacLeen, il était à l'étage au-dessus, probablement caché dans un coin sombre du couloir.

- Jane, je n'ai plus dix ans. Vous jouerez aux bandits avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mais j'ai retrouvé votre tasse ! »

Elle soupira. C'était sa tasse fétiche et comme MacLeen lui en voulait d'avoir eu toutes les félicitations de Hightower, il la lui avait puérilement volée. Après tout, ce n'était que justice de la récupérer. Cependant, Lisbon n'était pas du genre à se laisser influencer par les forces du mal qui contrôlaient parfois son consultant.

Rasant les murs du couloir où régnait l'obscurité, Jane se pencha une nouvelle fois pour voir si la tasse de Lisbon n'avait pas bougé. Elle trônait toujours sur le bureau de l'agent voleur et celui-ci travaillait sur un dossier en silence. Soudain, des grésillements se firent entendre dans son talkie-walkie.

« Jane, laissez tomber et rentrez au bercail. Il y a trop de danger, nous reportons l'opération. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Lisbon entrer dans son jeu.

- J'insiste, Lisbon, c'est notre dernière chance pour récupérer l'objet convoité. Tout est en place, je n'attends plus que votre diversion pour m'élancer sur le terrain.

Il attendit une réaction de sa supérieure mais l'appareil resta silencieux dans ses mains.

- MacLeen trempe ses horribles lèvres dans votre tasse, Lisbon…, tenta-t-il.

« C'est n'importe quoi, Jane. »

Il attendit encore quelques secondes. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de savoir sa tasse fétiche dans les mains de cet agent stupide plus longtemps.

« Ne bougez pas, j'arrive. »

Lisbon se faufila dans l'ascenseur et glissa le talkie-walkie dans sa poche comme une enfant ayant peur d'être repérée par les grands. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage au-dessus, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de MacLeen et même en cherchant où se trouvait Jane, elle ne le vit pas. Il semblait être vraiment très bien caché. La porte du bureau de son collègue était ouverte.

- Agent MacLeen ?

L'agent en question releva la tête et afficha un air surpris.

- Agent Lisbon, vous êtes encore là ?

- Oui, je travaille, comme vous. J'aurais besoin d'un petit service. Hightower m'a confié un ancien dossier et il me manque quelques feuilles qui ont du rester dans la salle des archives. Malheureusement, j'ai prêté la clef à un autre agent en début d'après-midi et il a oublié de me la ramener. En auriez-vous une ?

- Oui, je dois l'avoir quelque part…

L'agent MacLeen fouilla ses tiroirs pendant que Lisbon se retournait. Elle vit une ombre se déplacer et tenta tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? C'était encore plus puéril que de voler une tasse…

- La voilà. Je vous la prête mais n'oubliez pas de me la rendre.

- Je préfèrerais que vous veniez m'ouvrir, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Comme ça je serai sûre que vous avez votre clef.

Prenant ça comme une marque de respect, l'agent accepta volontiers et suivit Lisbon jusque dans la salle des archives. Discrètement, la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton du talkie-walkie et déclara de façon assez distincte pour que Jane comprenne le message :

- C'est gentil à vous de m'accorder un peu temps, je vous revaudrai ça.

Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à un dossier et l'emporta avec elle en dehors de la salle des archives. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à MacLeen et fit semblant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour retourner à son étage, puis lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne la voyait plus, elle fit demi-tour afin de tenter de retrouver Jane et peut-être sa tasse. Elle l'appela dans le talkie-walkie mais il ne répondit pas. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans un couloir où il faisait complètement noir et alors qu'elle passait devant une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Quelqu'un plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit et l'attira à l'intérieure de la petite pièce avant de refermer la porte.

- C'est moi, chuchota Jane.

Lisbon soupira de soulagement et ne vit que les pupilles de Jane briller dans la pénombre de la pièce.

- J'ai votre tasse.

Elle se surprit à rire et à sentir l'adrénaline redescendre. Pourtant, elle faisait des choses bien plus risquée dans son métier que de récupérer des tasses volées.

- Il va forcément s'en rendre compte, déclara-t-elle.

- Il n'avait pas à vous voler votre tasse favorite.

- Il ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès.

Elle releva les yeux vers ceux de Jane parce qu'il faisait tellement sombre que c'était la seule chose qu'elle distinguait. Elle ne voyait pas son sourire mais elle le devinait.

- Vous savez que vous m'avez dérangée dans mon travail ?

- J'en suis navré.

Elle entendait le rire dans sa voix et elle recula pour s'appuyer contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

- Je propose qu'on reste ici jusqu'à ce que MacLeen rentre chez lui, déclara Jane en se rapprochant d'elle. Ensuite on sortira discrètement et on retournera à notre étage.

Elle regretta de s'être elle-même imposé un obstacle dans le dos.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais rester ici à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que MacLeen décide de partir ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de 'ne rien faire'.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? s'indigna gentiment Lisbon. On est dans une pièce minuscule ! Et dans le noir !

Elle regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle les prononça mais malheureusement, il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière.

- Excellente remarque, nota Jane. Très perspicace.

- Non, marmonna Lisbon, ce n'était pas perspicace du tout. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

- Non, au contraire, servons-nous de cette information très utile pour établir une liste des choses à faire dans une petite pièce, dans le noir. Allez-y, commencez.

Etait-ce une plaisanterie ou était-il vraiment sérieux ? Voulait-il réellement faire une liste d'occupations ?

- Dormir, marmonna la jeune femme d'un air blasé. Il est peut-être partit, là, non ?

Jane entrouvrit la porte et regarda au bout du couloir. La lumière était éteinte, MacLeen était donc bien partit.

- Il est toujours là, désolé.

Il entendit Lisbon soupirer et se félicita.

- A mon tour.

- A votre tour de quoi ? S'inquiéta Lisbon.

- Eh bien, la liste ! Alors… Je propose… penser.

- Penser ?

- Mm. A vous.

Lisbon tenta quand même de se creuser la tête pour trouver une idée et pour s'occuper. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle se prêtait au jeu ainsi mais elle ne trouva pas de réponse convenable.

- Chantonner, dit-elle finalement.

- Dormir, penser, chantonner, ce sont des choses qu'on fait si on est seul, chuchota Jane d'un air pensif. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour dans les cas où on est deux. Comme nous.

- Arrêtez avec vos insinuations, c'est fatigant, chuchota à son tour la jeune femme.

- Quelles insinuations ?

- Vous voulez des détails, peut-être ?

- Absolument, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

- Tant mieux.

Le silence retomba alors que Jane triturait la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains. Puis soudain, il se baissa pour la poser sur le sol, se releva, et entreprit d'enlever sa veste. Sentant qu'il s'agitait en face d'elle, Lisbon s'inquiéta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je me déshabille.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai trop chaud, j'enlève ma veste.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais personne ne put le voir.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jane comme s'il attendait les ordres de sa supérieure.

- On attend.

- Vous n'avez pas trop chaud ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça, répliqua Lisbon.

Elle sourit malgré tout lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Comme si l'adrénaline était de retour.

- Si vous recommencez une seule fois, vous allez le regretter.

Jane n'en attendait pas autant. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et murmura près de l'oreille de Lisbon.

- Il y a des jeux très amusants à faire dans le noir. Je suis sûr que vous en connaissez un tas…

Ça l'amusait. Ça l'amusait réellement de mettre Lisbon mal à l'aise. Ce qui l'amusa moins, c'est qu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans lui laisser l'occasion de respirer ou de reculer. Il fit un pas en arrière en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, prêt à la repousser, mais elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il réussi finalement à l'arrêter mais il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

- Lisbon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je vous fais taire. Vous m'agacez. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûre que vous n'allez plus insinuer quoi que ce soit. Je me trompe ?

L'assurance dans la voix de la jeune femme lui donna le tournis. Ou alors était-ce le baiser ? Il ouvrit la porte et fit semblant de regarder au bout du couloir.

- MacLeen est partit, déclara-t-il.

- Parfait !

Lisbon sortit dans le couloir, laissant Jane seul dans la petite pièce sombre. Elle se fit la réflexion que désormais, il allait pouvoir dormir, penser et chantonner comme il le voulait.

Elle eut le temps de remballer toutes ses affaires avant que Jane n'arrive dans son bureau, sa tasse à la main.

- Vous avez oublié ce pour quoi nous avons pris tous ces risques, dit-il en posant la tasse sur son bureau.

- Je savais bien que vous alliez me la rapporter.

Elle enfila sa veste, ferma les quelques boutons et sortit ses cheveux du col avant de reposer ses yeux sur le consultant.

- Vous allez rentrer dormir chez vous ?

- Non, le grenier me convient bien.

- Bonne nuit, alors, lui dit-elle. Et merci pour ma tasse.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle mit son sac sur l'épaule et atteignit l'ascenseur alors que Jane montait les marches menant au grenier. Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment où le consultant fermait la sienne. La jeune femme allait monter dans la cabine lorsqu'elle entendit grésiller dans sa poche. Mince, elle avait oublié de laisser le talkie-walkie dans son bureau. Elle revint sur ses pas et déposa l'appareil sur le bureau d'un de ses subordonnés, elle le rangerait demain matin en arrivant.

« Lisbon, vous m'entendez ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose se rapprochant de « Dormez au lieu de faire des bêtises. » mais elle se ravisa et attendit.

« Bon, on dirait que vous n'êtes plus là. Ce n'est pas plus mal. »

La sourire qu'arborait la jeune femme disparut instantanément. Ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre.

« Je vais profiter de votre absence pour vous dire quelque chose. J'aurais du vous embrasser aussi tout à l'heure. J'ai laissé passer une occasion en or mais on ne se refait pas... Je suis vraiment un idiot, j'aurais du vous embrasser, j'aurais _vraiment_ du vous embrasser. »

L'appareil émit un petit bip signifiant que l'appareil jumeau était éteint. Lisbon resta abasourdie et dans un geste robotique, elle éteignit le talkie-walkie. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir et se concentra pour ne pas se précipiter dans le grenier. Un sourire sur son visage un peu rouge et la respiration courte, elle marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour rappeler la cabine. Elle n'aurait jamais du entendre ça…

Jane bondit sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit le 'ding' de l'ascenseur. Revenait-elle parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose ou n'était-elle jamais partie ? Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit avant de descendre quelques marches jusqu'à apercevoir l'ascenseur. Debout dans la cabine, Lisbon croisa son regard. 'Oups', pensa-t-il.

La jeune femme vit le visage de Jane blanchir légèrement et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le large sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Elle appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée pour disparaître du CBI au plus vite. Elle releva la tête et vit que Jane souriait de toutes ses dents en lui envoyant un baiser avec la main. Elle sourit un peu plus et contempla ses pieds jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment.

Extrait de la scène suivante :

_« Il faut que je m'entraîne encore un peu._

_- Lisbon est dans son bureau, déclara Van Pelt d'un air taquin._

_Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du consultant._

_- Bonne idée !_

_- Non, Jane, je… plaisantais…_

_Trop tard. »_


	96. Bonus : Câlin feint, papier fin

Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai eu une semaine chargée d'exams mais je ne vous oublie pas le week-end ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la dernière histoire mais je vais le faire très bientôt, des idées fleurissent dans ma petite tête blonde !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

**s-damon-s** : Oh j'suis contente que tu me dises que le jeu des regards étaient bien écrit parce que j'ai pas arrêté de recorriger ce passage, je le trouvais pas assez explicite. Et tu m'as tellement bien décrit toi en train de rire devant mon OS que j'ai ri aussi en lisant ta review ! J'espère que tes voisins ne se sont pas trop inquiétés ^^ Et le moment dont tu parles, les regards prêt de la cafetière, je l'ai re-re-regardé je ne sais pas combien de fois, c'est l'épisode 19 de la saison 1, 33ème minute XD Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

**simon-baker-06 : **Merci ! So Jisbon comme tu dis ^^ La scène qui suit fait intervenir Van Pelt mais finit aussi en So Jisbon, tu verras !

**Elro : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que lire des scènes où Jane et Lisbon sont très proches ne t'éloignera pas trop de la vraie série ! Sinon, les producteurs vont finir par demander aux écrivains de d'intervenir dans leurs scénars !

**Mymy** : Dans celle-ci, j'ai enlevé le « zeste (voire citron entier) d'humour » pour n'en laisser qu'un peu mais j'ai ajouté pas mal de tendresse, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Silhara** : Ah t'as raison, ça m'a fait rire ! Moi aussi il m'arrive de commencer ma review dans la case du pseudo tellement je suis pressée de mettre ce que je pense ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour la 'standing ovation' qui me va droit au cœur =)

**Gavroche31** : Sublime, carrément ? Merci beaucoup ! Quand vous trouvez que certains de mes OS sont géniaux, j'ai toujours un peu l'appréhension que le suivant ne plaise pas tant que ça….J'espère que ça ira, je crois les doigts ! Bonne lecture !

**Pasca : **Merciiii ! Vive le pâté, tiens ça me donne faim ^^ En parlant de 'faim', ça me rappelle vaguement le titre de la scène ci-dessous…

**LAurore : **Merci pour ta reviews ! Contente que la scène précédente t'ai plu, j'espère que celle-ci va te plaire autant !

**Mxelle-Juuw : **Attention, révélation : Jane doit s'entraîner à… non, lis toi-même, tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review et j'imagine que tu viens de lire ton mail qui te disais que j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre =) Et même 2 ! Même si le deuxième est plus court… Bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Merci ! Je ne sais pas trop d'où m'est venue l'idée pour l'opération de sauvetage de la tasse de Lisbon… Au départ je m'suis dit : 'C'est trop stupide, qu'est-ce que tu veux tisser autour de cette idée ?' Et puis finalement, on dirait que l'histoire a plu à pas mal de lecteurs alors tant mieux ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Nauror** : Disons que Jane a une influence nécessaire sur Lisbon. Bonne ou mauvaise, je n'en sais rien, mais sans ça, elle s'amuserait moins ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lube** : Tout d'abord, sincères félicitations pour le postage de ta première review et je suis honorée qu'elle soit sur mes scènes coupées ! Ensuite, merci infiniment, tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchée. Savoir que tu lis des histoires depuis longtemps sur ce site et que tu reste quand même admirative devant ce que j'écris (n'appelons pas ça du 'travail', c'est un pur plaisir XD) est assez significatif. Quand à un accord avec s-damon-s au niveau des publications, j'ai bien peur de ne pas réussir à tenir l'accord pour cause d'exams qui tombent un peu n'importe quand ^^ Mais en ce moment, je pense que les lecteurs tiennent le coup parce que s-damon-s ne s'arrête plus ! Entre ses OS et son histoire 'La faille', on a des chapitres très régulièrement ! Encore merci pour ta review Lube, et bonne lecture !

**Totallyfan** : Merci ! J'avoue avoir hésité à mettre cette scène dans le noir mais c'était trop tentant et amusant ! Et on sait tous que Jane est contrôlé par les forces du mal, non ? C'est pas possible autrement ^^ J'ai apporté encore quelques corrections à l'OS 99 mais pour patienter, voici le 96 et le 97. Bonne lecture !

**Janeandteresa** : Mon but quand j'écris est d'apporter de l'émotion aux lecteurs alors si mon histoire t'a fait rire et sourire, c'est parfait ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

**96. Bonus : Câlin feint, papier fin.**

Van Pelt pencha sa chaise en arrière, décollant au passage les pattes avant, et observa la scène qui se déroulait dans le couloir du CBI. Après une enquête assez banale, la retrouvaille de deux frères se déroulait dans leurs locaux et ces scènes faisaient définitivement partie de ses préférées. Elle se pencha un peu plus et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque le plus costaud des frères se jeta dans les bras du plus petit. La sensibilité se trouvait souvent là où on ne l'attendait pas, elle l'avait appris lors de sa relation avec Rigsby.

- Il y a un spectacle de clown dans le couloir ? interrogea Jane en voyant que Van Pelt semblait s'amuser.

Allongé sur son canapé, il n'avait pas le courage de se redresser pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Les deux frères sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, répondit la jeune femme en se réinstallant correctement.

Puis d'un air pensif, elle se tourna vers le consultant.

- D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être en prendre de la graine…

Intrigué, cette fois-ci Jane se redressa.

- En prendre de la graine ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que ces deux là se font une vraie étreinte, ils se serrent vraiment l'un contre l'autre de toutes leurs forces…

Il se leva et se déplaça de façon à voir la scène.

- Tu sous-entends que mes étreintes sont fausses, Grace ?

- Non mais…, marmonna Van Pelt. En fait… oui.

Surpris, Jane haussa les sourcils.

- Je t'ai vu une ou deux fois serrer des gens dans tes bras et… ça semble sincère mais j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es… comment dire…

- Oui, comment dire ?

Van Pelt soupira en esquissant un sourire. Son collègue semblait ne pas trop bien prendre sa remarque et pourtant, elle pensait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce problème avant qu'elle ne l'évoque.

- Je ne sais pas si tu y mets toutes tes forces. Tu te souviens le jour où tu as pris Lisbon dans tes bras ? Tu lui avais fait le coup des fraises juste avant…

- C'était sincère. J'étais reconnaissant.

- D'accord, peut-être, capitula Van Pelt.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec Jane, surtout lorsqu'il se montrait aussi têtu. Jane fixa la jeune femme et réalisa que c'était une des premières fois où elle osait lui faire un reproche. Il reprit contenance et oublia quelques secondes son ego surdimensionné.

- D'accord, puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître dans ce domaine, Grace, montre-moi ce que c'est qu'une 'vraie étreinte', déclara-t-il finalement.

- Quoi ?

Il écarta les bras pour lui faire signe de venir et la jeune femme comprit que c'était sa façon d'avouer qu'il était peut-être possible qu'elle ait raison.

- D'accord, je te donne un exemple. Tu n'as rien à faire, laisse-toi faire.

Elle se leva, marcha vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de se serrer contre lui. Jane posa simplement ses bras dans son dos et attendit. Il sentit les bras de Van Pelt exercer un peu plus de pression.

- Serre-moi plus fort et ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Imagine que je suis l'être le plus cher à tes yeux sur toute cette planète, murmura Van Pelt.

Elle sentit d'abord une once d'hésitation chez Jane puis tout à coup, l'étreinte se resserra. Il avait fermé les yeux et il pensait à sa petite fille, elle en était presque sûre.

- C'est parfait, dit-elle encore à voix basse.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une vingtaine de secondes puis se séparèrent, Van Pelt le sourire aux lèvres devant un Jane un peu envahit par l'émotion, même s'il le cachait bien.

- T'apprends vite.

- Tu enseignes bien.

- Ça doit être mon côté sensible. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne parlerai de ça à personne, ajouta la jeune femme d'un air confiant en se repositionnant face à son écran d'ordinateur.

- Il faut que je m'entraîne encore un peu.

- Lisbon est dans son bureau, déclara-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du consultant.

- Bonne idée !

- Non, Jane, je… plaisantais…

Trop tard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que ça va me retomber dessus ?

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Lisbon ? Vous êtes là ? s'exclama Jane en entrant dans son bureau.

La jeune femme releva les yeux de son travail et regarda Jane en lui présentant son sourire le plus faux.

- Non, il n'y a personne, veuillez laisser un message, je vous recontacterai.

Elle reporta son attention sur le rapport d'enquête.

- Ok… Bonjour Lisbon, ici votre consultant préféré. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes de bonne humeur parce que j'ai un petit service à vous demander, déclara Jane en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Van Pelt m'a reproché de ne pas savoir faire un vrai câlin et suite à une petite discussion, elle a accepté de me montrer ce que c'était.

Lisbon garda la tête penchée mais un sourire étira le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'elle dirigea son regard vers le consultant.

- Seulement, poursuivit celui-ci, dans mon apprentissage, j'ai besoin d'entraînement. Si vous acceptez d'être mon prochain cobaye, je vous en serai très reconnaissant. Je vous embrasse, à bientôt et ne travaillez pas trop. Biiiiip.

Il se remit debout et se dirigea vers la sortie en ignorant totalement la présence de la jeune femme.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Oh ! Ça alors, Lisbon, vous êtes là !

- Vous avez réellement fait un câlin à Van Pelt ? demanda Lisbon d'un air étonné.

Elle vit le consultant se rapprocher d'elle avec des yeux plein d'espoir et un grand sourire.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous pensez que je ne suis pas si nul que ça ?

- Oh, non, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Van Pelt, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Le consultant reprit son sérieux et rejoignit ses mains dans son dos.

- Très bien. Je tiens à m'améliorer sur ce point.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre au travail.

- Je suis en pleine hallucination…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Etes-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ?

- Ouvertement, oui.

- Vous allez me blesser, Lisbon, déclara Jane d'un ton sérieux.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau et la regarda travailler.

- Déjà le fait que Grace laisse sous-entendre que je n'étais pas capable de tendresse sincère m'a vexé, mais si vous vous mettez à m'ignorer lorsque je vous demande un service personnel, ça va être encore pire.

La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête mais Jane constata avec plaisir que la fossette causée par son sourire moqueur avait disparu. Pour en rajouter une couche, il prit une voix pensive et hésitante et demanda :

- Vous aussi vous pensez réellement que je ne sais pas ce qu'est une vraie étreinte ?

Lisbon capitula et leva enfin la tête vers le consultant.

- C'est juste que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira en évitant son regard. Puis elle s'empara d'une bande de papier qui traînait sur son bureau et commença à l'enrouler sur elle-même.

- Vous avez l'impression que je n'y mets pas toutes mes forces ? L'aida le consultant.

- En quelque sorte…

- Alors laissez-moi vous montrer ce que j'ai appris avec Van Pelt et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Il vola le petit bout de papier de Lisbon et croisa enfin son regard.

- C'est déplacé, déclara celle-ci.

- S'il vous plait.

- Ce n'est pas professionnel.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Jane.

- Lisbon…

Jane fixa la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Sa frange était un peu trop longue et commençait à lui descendre dans les yeux mais son regard vert levé vers lui paraissait toujours aussi expressif. « Qu'êtes-vous en train de me faire faire ? » disait-il.

- Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes, je vous le promets.

Lisbon soupira et recula sa chaise avant de se mettre debout.

- D'accord, allons-y, déclara-t-elle en écartant les bras.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Jane puis il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme posa ses mains dans son dos et laissa sa joue toucher l'épaule du consultant. Ce n'est que quelques secondes, pensa-t-elle. Soudain, elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer et elle réagit en faisant de même pour ne pas blesser Jane une fois de plus. Une odeur de citron et de pomme lui chatouilla les narines alors qu'elle percevait la respiration calme et apaisante du consultant dans son cou, puis une chaleur venue de nulle part s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit rougir malgré elle.

Jane ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douceur des cheveux de sa supérieure. Les yeux fermés, il la sentit se détendre contre lui et supposa qu'il s'était amélioré. Il attendit encore une vingtaine de secondes en maintenant la pression puis dans une douceur extrême, il se recula légèrement. Les mains de Lisbon quittèrent son dos et d'un regard impatient, il attendit le verdict. Il vit la jeune femme esquisser un sourire et tenta de garder son sérieux en voyant ses joues se décolorer légèrement.

- Vous pouvez remercier Van Pelt, elle a fait du bon boulot.

- Je le ferai.

- A ce propos, comment a-t-elle procédé ? demanda curieusement Lisbon en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil.

- Elle m'a dit de fermer les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant, puis secoua les épaules comme si elle décidait que finalement, c'était peut-être la vérité.

- Et de penser à quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux.

- C'est une bonne prof.

- Mais j'avoue qu'avec vous, c'était plus simple.

- Comment ça ? marmonna-t-elle en récupérant son petit bout de papier entortillé.

Elle le déroula plusieurs fois et tenta de l'aplatir, attendant la réponse de Jane.

- Fermer les yeux a suffit…

Il fallut quelque secondes pour que le message monte au cerveau de Lisbon puis lorsqu'elle comprit, elle déchira la bande papier en essayant de l'aplatir un peu plus. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire rire le consultant et elle croisa furtivement son regard bleu avant de rougir une nouvelle fois.

- C'est du papier fin, se défendit-elle en souriant.

- Arrêtez vos histoires, c'est du papier standard…

- Allez donc faire un câlin à Cho, rira bien qui rira le dernier…

Jane s'empara d'un papier qui traînait sur le bureau de la jeune femme et il le mit derrière son dos. Lisbon devina qu'il était en train de le plier.

- Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup de la grenouille, ça ne marche qu'une fois, Jane.

- Donc vous avouez que ça avait marché.

Pour simple réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya sur son dossier en croisant les bras. Jane sortit alors les mains de derrière son dos et déposa sur son épaule un papillon en origami. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Un papillon… Dans ce cas là, je ne peux rien dire…

- Faites attention, c'est du papier fin, déclara Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et quitta son bureau d'un air enjoué. Lisbon posa le papillon à côté de son pot à crayon et reprit le stylo qu'elle avait posé lorsque Jane avait réclamé son câlin. Le silence était revenu dans son bureau mais la jeune femme entendit quand même un bruit qui l'empêchait de se concentrer, un bruit qui n'était pas là avant que le consultant ne vienne faire son numéro. Elle réalisa dans un léger sentiment de panique que c'était simplement les battements de son cœur.


	97. Bonus : Et le vainqueur est

Et voici le dernier petit drabble de ma série d'OS !

**97. Bonus : Et le vainqueur est…**

- Avez-vous faim ? demanda Jane d'un ton naturel.

- Un peu, et vous ? Répondit Lisbon en retenant un sourire.

- Sans plus. Je peux regarder ces feuilles ?

- N'essayez même pas, c'est important.

La voix d'Hightower parvint du couloir.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

- Ahhh ! s'exclama Jane en montrant Lisbon du doigt. Vous avez dit 'oui', vous avez perdu !

- Non, attendez, c'est différent !

- J'ai gagné !

- Ça ne compte pas ! Jane !

Mais le consultant était déjà sortit de son bureau d'un air très joyeux. Il venait de gagner un repas au restaurant en tête à tête avec sa supérieure.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Extrait de 'Sous Cassiopée', en quelque sorte une suite du drabble que vous venez de lire…

_« - Donc vous avez été amoureuse plusieurs fois, en conclut Jane. Plus de trois ou moins de trois ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Une fois de plus, il estima que reposer la question n'était certainement pas la chose à faire et il contempla de nouveau les étoiles._

_- Trois fois et demi._

_Il laissa l'air entrer dans ses poumons et expira en prenant son temps, en savourant l'odeur de gazon qui flottait autour d'eux._

_- Racontez-moi. »_

J'ai un peu l'impression de vous montrer du gâteau au chocolat et de vous dire que vous ne l'aurez que la semaine prochaine… M'en voulez pas trop. Et puis, il ne sera pas périmé, promis ^^


	98. Bonus : Sous Cassiopée

**Et voici la 'suite' du drabble 'Et le vainqueur est…'. Vous n'aurez pas la scène au restaurant parce non seulement je n'ai pas envisagée une seconde de la faire et puis parce qu'aucune idée ne me vient pour un repas en tête à tête. En revanche, vous avez l'après-restaurant dès maintenant, parce que là j'avais des idées ^^**

**Et je la poste aujourd'hui parce que je me suis dit que dès que j'aurais 1000 reviews, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de vous remercier, et quoi de mieux qu'un OS ?**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin de cette histoire. En fait, je pense surtout que vous allez m'en vouloir pour l'extrait de l'histoire suivante…**

**LAurore : **Si tu as trouvé que le coup du câlin était mimi et sensible, je me demande comment tu vas caractériser cette scène… Merci pour tes reviews !

**s-damon-s : **Comment une review pourrait être ennuyante ? Surtout venant de toi ! Désolée pour l'image que tu as eu à cause de 'allez faire un câlin à Cho', j'espère qu'elle a disparu depuis… Et j'suis contente que tu m'aies parlé du papier qui symbolise le trouble de Lisbon, c'est exactement ça ! Elle le prend dès qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise et paf ! ça fait des chocapics. J'entends par là, paf ! elle le craque quand Jane la trouble. Moi aussi j'ai ri en écrivant le 'je suis en pleine hallucination' de Lisbon, je la vois tout à fait dire ça en vrai et s'en vouloir ensuite de s'être moquée de Jane. Bref, je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review ainsi que pour celle sur mon drabble ! Et pour ne pas diminuer ta frustration, je mettrai un extrait du chapitre suivant à la fin ^^

**Nauror** : Ce n'était pas mon intention mais c'est une bonne idée ! Le fait que Jane serre Grace dans ses bras n'a de toute façon aucun sens romantique pour moi donc le voir comme une étreinte fraternelle, c'est mieux ! Et moi non plus je n'suis pas douée au 'ni oui ni non'… Je tombe vite dans les pièges, comme Lisbon ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !

**Pasca** : Je gère le cactus, yesss ! ça me fait plaisir parce que je n'ai pas du tout la main verte, j'ai réussi à faire crever 2 de mes cactus sur 3 donc si je gère le cactus jisbonnien, c'est déjà pas mal ! Ma sœur aime dire 'tu gères la fougère' ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !

**Silhara** : C'était bien la piscine ? Tu ne t'es pas noyée ? Et t'as vu, je poste lundi, pas le week-end prochain ! Hey oui, un aprèm sans cours mérite le postage d'une nouvelle scène, non ? Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque sur le fait que j'ai bien représenté Van Pelt, c'est toujours rassurant de savoir que les personnages correspondent à ceux de la série ! Bonne lecture du chou à la crème !

**Ondatra Zibethicus** : Alors je n'ai pas mis le dîner mais l'après-dîner. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Et désolée de te transformer en guimauve mais ça devrait un peu changer avec la scène qui suit. C'est toujours du Jisbon mais moins guimauve. Je crois… Peut-être… Ou pas =D Bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : T'auras pas besoin d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer après le dîner car les détails sont dans la scène qui suit ! Et petite info spoiler : il y a un baiser dans la 100ème scène ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Bonne lecture.

**Mxelle Juuw** : Je n'y avais pas pensé mais en fait c'est une bonne idée ! J'aurais pu dire dans l'histoire qui suit qu'en fait, Jane a demandé à Hightower d'appeler Lisbon pour qu'elle dise 'oui' et qu'elle perde… Mais ça ne m'est pas venu lol. Pour le dîner, je l'imagine sur la dangereuse limite 'amitié-flirt' mais je ne l'ai pas écrit donc libre à toi de l'imaginer comme tu le veux ! Merci pour tes compliments et je suis ravie que tu ne te lasses pas de mes scènes !

**Lube** : Je me vois dans l'obligation de continuer à être sadique et de mettre un extrait de la prochaine scène quand même ^^ Je n'avais pas ce côté sadique avant mais comme je vois des réactions parfois bizarres des lecteurs à propos de mes extraits, ça me fait beaucoup rire alors je continue ! Merci pour tes reviews et j'te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**98. Bonus : Sous Cassiopée**

- Je ne prendrai plus de crustacés, c'est terminé, déclara Lisbon.

- Ne vous formalisez pas comme ça, j'ai juste choisi un restaurant un peu trop chic, c'est ma faute.

- Non, vraiment, la prochaine fois, laissez-moi regarder les prix, Jane. J'ai mangé trois crevettes et je vous ai ruiné.

Le rire du consultant raisonna dans la nuit alors qu'il raccompagnait Lisbon jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble. Il leva la tête et malgré la pollution visuelle de la ville, il distingua quelques étoiles.

- Oh, Lisbon, regardez, dit-il en montrant le ciel du doigt. On voit Cassiopée.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et tenta de suivre l'indication de Jane pour apercevoir la constellation en forme de W.

- Ah oui, je la vois. Et là, ce n'est pas la Grande Ourse ?

- On dirait, oui. Mais votre immeuble cache le manche de la casserole.

Jane observa le devant de l'immeuble et il aperçut un peu plus loin un banc au milieu d'un peu de gazon.

- On peut s'asseoir une minute ? Proposa-t-il à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci suivit des yeux le regard du consultant et un sourire apparut dans le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ce banc appartient au vieil homme qui habite au-dessus de mon appartement.

Pour toute réponse, Jane haussa les épaules.

- Pas longtemps, alors, céda finalement Lisbon.

Ils firent quelques pas et s'installèrent en silence sur le joli petit banc de bois, les yeux toujours rivés vers les étoiles. Puis Jane changea de point de vue et observa le visage de sa supérieure, éclairé par la Lune.

- Vous avez déjà été amoureuse, Lisbon ?

Surprise par la question, la jeune femme mit un certain temps à répondre.

- Ne croyez surtout pas que les étoiles et le petit banc vont me faire oublier le fait que c'est Patrick Jane que j'ai en face de moi, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Je suis à côté de vous, pas en face.

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si réticente à parler de vous ?

- Je suis sûre que vous le savez. Ou vous avez forcément une petite idée.

- Et vous, le savez-vous ? Demanda Jane d'un ton mystérieux.

- Arrêtez, vous me rappelez mon psy...

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais il n'insista pas. Le silence les accompagna quelques minutes, de temps en temps rompu par des voitures qui passaient ou des volets qui se fermaient. La température était plutôt agréable et la Lune ne cessait de briller.

- Je me suis attachée une fois et ça ne m'a pas fait du bien, dit soudain Lisbon d'une voix venant du passé.

Elle était plongée dans un souvenir qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir dit cette phrase à voix haute.

- Vous n'avez pas été amoureuse de la bonne personne, c'est tout. Statistiquement, vous avez toutes les chances de tomber sur une bonne personne, maintenant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du consultant. Elle semblait trouver la réplique ironique.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé la bonne personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

- Donc vous avez été amoureuse plusieurs fois, en conclut Jane. Plus de trois ou moins de trois ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une fois de plus, il estima que reposer la question n'était certainement pas la chose à faire et il contempla de nouveau les étoiles.

- Trois fois et demi.

Il laissa l'air entrer dans ses poumons et expira en prenant son temps, en savourant l'odeur de gazon qui flottait autour d'eux.

- Racontez-moi.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil que Lisbon secouait la tête de gauche à droite et il se demanda si elle refusait sa demande ou si elle se demandait simplement comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

- J'étais jeune. J'avais dix-neuf ans, lui vingt. Il m'a quittée parce que je l'ai battu à un match de rugby et il a réussi à interdire à mon équipe de jouer pendant un an pour une pauvre histoire de règlement.

- Et vous aviez tellement confiance en lui que ça vous a anéantie ? Tenta-t-il de deviner.

- C'est surtout que je pensais le connaître et que toute notre histoire s'est révélée être un énorme mensonge...

- Vous dramatisez un peu.

- Non, j'ai simplement omis quelques détails à l'histoire mais même dans les grandes lignes, c'est banal à pleurer.

- Et vos autres histoires ? Les autres personnes dont vous avez été amoureuse ?

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un visage sérieux et mélancolique à la fois.

- Vous ne saurez rien là-dessus.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- Vous dites ça comme si c'était le plus grand secret de tous les temps et que personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

- C'est le cas.

- Comment ça, c'est le cas ?

- Jamais personne ne l'a su. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais jamais les bonnes personnes. A quoi bon me dévoiler ? Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un essayer de vider la mer à la petite cuillère, vous ?

Intrigué et surpris par le si peu d'espoir qu'avait Lisbon, Jane se tourna vers elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Ne soyez pas si dure avec votre bonheur. Vous y avez droit, ne le laissez pas tomber si vite et si crûment.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle avait déjà entendu ces phrases des dizaines de fois et Jane enleva sa main.

- Vous êtes extrêmement persévérante mais dès qu'il s'agit de votre bien-être, vous abandonnez trop vite.

- Il y en a qui n'abandonnent pas assez vite, on les appelle des égoïstes. Je préfère de loin être dans ceux qui abandonnent.

- Faites-moi plaisir et reconsidérez votre choix. Pensez-y au moins quelques jours.

- Je n'aime pas les bonnes personnes, Jane.

- Précisez.

- Quoi, « précisez » ?

- Quelle genre de personne aimez-vous ?

La jeune femme eut un rire défaitiste et replongea ses yeux dans le ciel étoilé.

- Lisbon, donnez-moi un exemple. Même un qui ne vous concerne pas.

- Je suis le genre de femme à aimer un type marié, un cambrioleur dealer de drogue ou bien... je n'sais pas... un curé, tiens !

Elle tapa une main sur sa cuisse comme si c'était l'idée la plus absurde qui soit sans quitter des yeux la lune opale. Jane poussa un soupir de détermination. L'espoir de Lisbon en l'amour était vraiment réduit à néant, et même lui d'habitude si optimiste, ne voyait pas quoi ajouter.

- C'est un bien sombre tableau...

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, comment en suis-je arrivée à discuter de ça avec vous ?

- Je vous ai un peu forcé la main.

- Absolument pas, je suis la seule à blâmer, marmonna Lisbon en secouant la tête. Ça vous dérange si je rentre ? Je commence à être vraiment fatiguée et je dois être au bureau tôt demain.

- Non, bien sûr, vous pouvez rentrer, répondit Jane en se levant.

Il marcha avec elle jusqu'à l'entrée où ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, un peu gênés, esquivant un peu le regard de l'autre

- Merci pour le restaurant, c'était vraiment une soirée sympa, déclara Lisbon en souriant.

Jane sentit la sincérité dans sa voix et il se retrouva embarrassé malgré lui.

- C'était un réel plaisir.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et elle semblait tendue, comme préoccupée par autre chose. Jane vit son regard osciller vers le banc.

- Et tout ce qui a été dit ce soir restera entre nous, ça va de soi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Merci. Bon alors... passez une bonne nuit.

- Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

- Oh non, gémit Lisbon, Jane, s'il vous plait...

- Allez, dites oui, c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir accepté de discuter en regardant les étoiles...

Il la regarda avec une moue qui lui arracha un sourire et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- La prochaine fois. J'ai été suffisamment sentimentale pour ce soir,

- Un dernier petit effort... Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuse de moi, là, je comprendrais.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. « Réplique ou t'es grillée ma vieille. »

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et laissa Jane passer ses bras autour d'elle et la serrer contre son torse. Elle devinait son sourire reconnaissant et son regard chaleureux dans son dos et elle fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir, celle qui survient lorsqu'on a été sur le point d'être prit en flagrant délit. Jane desserra son étreinte et tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- Lisbon, vous êtes... vous êtes bien trop...

- Laissez tomber, Jane, je n'ai...

- Disons plutôt, la coupa-t-il, que vous êtes trop bien pour ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un de convenable. Vous trouverez forcément, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Laissez simplement le bénéfice du doute au prochain homme qui s'intéressera à vous et vous estimerez ensuite s'il en vaut la peine ou pas. Laissez-lui juste une petite chance...

Il mima un tout petit espace entre son pouce et son index, puis il déposa un baiser furtif sur son front. Il avait simplement embrassé sa frange mais ce fut suffisant pour que la boule réapparaisse dans la gorge de Lisbon.

- J'essaierai..., marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous méritez d'être la prunelle des yeux de quelqu'un, croyez-moi. Bonne nuit. A demain.

Le consultant lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé d'avoir agit au mieux. Lisbon tourna les talons et entra dans son immeuble, laissant enfin une larme s'échapper et dévaler sa joue.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuse de moi », dit-elle en imitant Jane et en secouant nerveusement la tête. Crétin...

Elle entra dans son appartement et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, puis elle trottina jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir Jane entrer dans sa vieille DS bleue. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres malgré elle. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, pensa-t-elle. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il se rende compte d'une chose que tu caches à la perfection ? C'est toi, la crétine, dans l'histoire. »

Si tout se terminait avant sa mort, si RedJohn se retrouvait sous les verrous, si à tout hasard Jane était encore en vie et s'il avait envie de refaire sa vie, peut-être lui sèmerait-elle des indices.

Elle effaça aussitôt cette pensée et la reformula.

Quand tout serait finit, quand RedJohn serait sous les verrous et lorsque Jane aurait envie de refaire sa vie, elle lui sèmerait des indices.

Oui. C'était nettement plus optimiste. Et plein d'espoir. Finalement, Jane lui avait peut-être transmis un peu de sa façon de voir les choses. En aimant Jane, elle n'aimait une fois de plus pas la bonne personne. Mais elle gardait l'infime espoir qu'il le devienne.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Extrait du bonus 99 : « Just the two of us. »

_« - Ouvrez-la._

_- Pour quoi faire ? Hésita-t-elle soudain. Remuer mon passé ? Quel intérêt… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais déjà écouter le CD et je l'ouvrirai après._

_- Vous ne le ferez pas, Lisbon, déclara Jane. Vous repoussez, c'est tout._

_- Je vous emmerde._

_La colère avait finalement prit le dessus sur l'appréhension et maintenant, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Jane était dans sa maison. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et recula de quelques pas en direction de la sortie._

_- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, lui dit Lisbon en guise d'excuse cachée. »_


	99. Bonus : Just the two of us

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**En ce joyeux dimanche matin, me voilà décidée à poster les histoires 99 et 100 de ma série de mini-scènes coupées. J'espère que le voyage vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu et sachez qu'il y aura peut-être d'autres OS jisbonniens postés par-ci par-là sur . En tout cas, l'histoire des mini-scènes se finit ici et va désormais apparaître comme 'complète' !**

**Concernant l'histoire qui va suivre, ce n'est pas vraiment une song-fic et elle peut être lue sans écouter la chanson mais je ne peux que vous conseiller de la (re)découvrir. **« _Just the two of us_ » **par** Bill Withers & Grover Washington. **Et la version live d'Axelle Red est très belle aussi ! La traduction qui apparait dans l'OS n'est pas de moi, j'ai juste modifié une ou deux phrases que je ne trouvais pas tout à fait adaptées.**

**s-damon-s : **T'arrives vraiment à capter toutes les émotions que je mets dans mes OS, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Le 'trois fois et demi' m'est venu comme ça, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. L'expression 'vider la mer à la petite cuillère', je l'ai entendue quelque part et je me souviens que l'impossibilité de l'acte en lui-même m'a frappée de plein fouet. Je n'ai jamais plu oublier cette phrase…

Après quelques hésitation, j'ai finalement réussi à voir pourquoi tu voyais Jane dans les trois catégories : 'cambrioleur dealer de drogue' parce qu'il ne respecte pas la loi et dépasse les limites, 'curé' et 'homme marié' parce que l'amour qu'il porte encore à sa défunte femme l'empêche d'avoir une relation avec n'importe quelle autre femme.

Et quand j'ai fait dire à Jane 'ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuse de moi', j'ai sentit une certaine cruauté dans les paroles et pourtant une sincérité venant de Jane. Je voulais montrer qu'il sait que Lisbon tient à lui mais qu'il n'a aucune idée de l'intensité de ses sentiments. Et que comme toujours, il la fait souffrir (plus ou moins évidemment) sans s'en rendre compte, à cause de la dose d'égoïsme qu'il a en lui, bien qu'il essaie de la faire diminuer. Bref, je m'étale ^^

Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review et je n'en reviens pas que tu as encore lu 'non dits' ! Du coup, je suis allée la relire aussi XD. J'suis bête… Enfin, ça c'est pas nouveau…

**Silhara : **Merci !Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un chou à la crème, c'est une sorte de charlotte aux framboises, mais à déguster lentement pour éviter une indigestion… En français : c'est un peu triste alors faut se méfier ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Nauror** : Moi, ce que j'aimerais dans la série, c'est un petit baiser comme tu dis, mais que ce soit un accident et que ça les chamboule un peu tous les deux. Genre, 'on s'est embrassé mais on oublie, tout va bien, c'était une erreur' et qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'y penser malgré tout. Pour que leur relation évolue et que leur complicité s'accentue. Bref, on s'en fout, ça ne se passera pas comme ça toute façon lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**LAurore : **Merci ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, parfois on dirait 2 crétins qui ne voient même pas qu'ils s'aiment… Bref… En même temps, c'est moi qui écrit alors c'est moi qui les fait passer pour des crétins XD. Plus que deux histoires 'mignonnes' (enfin j'espère) et c'est la fin des mini-scènes ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !

**Pasca** : Ah ah, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que réserve ton 'tu gères la fougère'… La classe à Dallas, c'est pas mal aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Janeandteresa** : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette histoire aussi va te paire ! Y'a pas d'étoiles et de clair de une, mais c'est un peu romantique vers la fin. (Peut-être un peu guimauve…) Bonne lecture !

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !**_

**99. Bonus : "Just the two of us"**

Lisbon reconnut l'écriture sur le dos du courrier et elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle déchirait presque l'enveloppe. Une plus petite enveloppe, un CD et une lettre en tombèrent. Elle commença judicieusement par la lettre.

_Teresa,_

_Je sais que l'on ne se parle pas beaucoup mais il y a des cas d'exception, comme celui-ci._

- Lisbon ?

Mince… Jane.

- Oui ?

- Venez voir, Rigsby fait une expérience dans la cuisine, vous allez adorer !

- Non, je… Pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

Elle réalisa que sa voix tremblait et quand elle vit le sourire de Jane disparaître, elle comprit que lui aussi l'avait remarqué.

- Un problème ?

Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle reprit sa lecture sans répondre.

_Je suis retournée dans la maison de papa et maman parce que je savais que le déguisement de pompier que tu m'avais fait pour le carnaval y était toujours, et je tenais à le récupérer._

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle se revoyait enfiler le costume à son frère, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux que ce jour-là.

_En fouillant parmi tous les souvenirs, j'ai trouvé plusieurs lettres que maman a écrites à chacun d'entre nous. Celle qui t'es destinée est dans la petite enveloppe._

Elle jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe un peu brune qui reposait sur son bureau et ravala le sanglot qui survint.

- Lisbon ?

Elle l'avait momentanément oublié. Elle se dit avec ironie que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle arrivait à oublier Jane alors qu'il était dans son bureau.

- C'est personnel.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le mot à me dire si vous voulez que je m'en aille, déclara Jane en esquissant un sourire.

- Je veux juste… Jane, ne m'interrompez plus. S'il vous plait.

Sa voix tremblait toujours autant et sa main commençait à faire de même alors qu'elle reprenait sa lecture sous les yeux curieux du consultant.

_Elle les a écrites environ trois mois avant sa mort et avait l'intention de nous les donner un jour. La vie est étrange. Je n'ai pas été correct, j'ai lu ta lettre. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas plus que ce que tu m'en veux déjà. Maman te connaissait si bien, c'est incroyable… _

La jeune femme inspira profondément puis expira lentement pour cacher son émotion.

_Elle nous connaissait tous si bien. Dans la mienne, elle me confie que bien que je fus le plus insupportable de ses enfants, j'étais une distraction formidable._

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lisbon mais une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Jane s'asseoir lentement à côté d'elle mais à cet instant précis, il était le dernier de ses soucis.

_Alors que je t'écris cette lettre, ma tristesse s'en va légèrement pour faire place à la mélancolie._

_Je crois que tu me manques. Non, j'en suis sûr._

_Je t'aime. Et malgré tous nos désaccords, je sais que tu m'aimes._

_Je t'embrasse, prends soin de toi._

_Tommy._

_PS : J'ai écouté le CD mais c'est probablement un souvenir en commun que tu as avec maman parce que bien que je connaisse la chanson, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir souvent entendue._

Elle resta les yeux fixés sur l'écriture tremblante de son frère encore une longue minute après avoir achevé sa lecture. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, lire celle de sa mère. Mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à se sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, comme si l'émotion la paralysait. Elle réussi finalement à poser la lettre à côté d'elle. Jane s'en empara doucement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de la lui arracher des mains, ce qu'elle eut envie de faire un court instant. Mais le voir pour une fois aussi hésitant à pénétrer ainsi dans sa vie privée lui donna envie de l'autoriser à savoir.

Alors que le consultant lisait la lettre, elle regarda l'enveloppe brunâtre sur son bureau comme si un pouvoir surnaturel lui permettrait de la faire venir à elle.

Jane termina sa lecture et reposa la lettre là où Lisbon l'avait posée une minute plus tôt. Il approcha sa main de sa joue et essuya délicatement la larme qui était toujours suspendue au-dessus du vide. Surprise, la jeune femme se recula.

- Vous aviez…, marmonna Jane.

- Oh, comprit Lisbon.

Elle s'essuya un peu plus brutalement, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Puis elle vit Jane se lever et attraper la lettre de sa mère avant de la poser sur ses genoux.

- C'est la suite logique, lui dit-il.

- Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant.

- Si vous ne le faites pas maintenant, vous ne le ferez pas plus tard.

Elle haussa les épaules, persuadée qu'elle le ferait plus tard.

- Et… le CD ? l'interrogea Jane.

Lisbon plongea son regard dans le sien et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle tenta de chasser avec ses mains. Elle finit par se lever du canapé et s'approcha de sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre l'air.

- A tout hazard…, murmura-t-elle, « Just the two of us. ».

- De Bill Withers ?

- Et Grover Washington.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûre de vous…

Elle se retourna avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres et revint près du canapé, où elle attrapa les deux lettres qu'elle glissa dans son sac à main accompagnées du CD.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie, déclara-t-elle alors. Bon, cette expérience, c'est quoi ?

Le consultant n'insista pas. Il lui sourit et la laissa passer devant lui pour sortir de son bureau. Il ne fit aucune allusion à ce courrier de toute la journée.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Vous rentrez déjà, patron ?

- Van Pelt, vous m'avez fait peur !

Lisbon s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur et sa subordonnée était arrivée sans bruit pour la saluer.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire plus de bruit, déclara la jeune rousse en souriant.

- Ce n'est rien. Oui, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir donc la paperasse attendra demain. Ou bien je vois une autre solution : vous la feriez à ma place ?

- Vous savez bien que si je pouvais, je le ferais, patron.

- Je sais, Van Pelt, vous êtes bien trop serviable, faites attention.

Lisbon lui offrit un sourire avant d'entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur.

- Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, patron !

Alors que les deux portes étaient presque fermées, une main se glissa entre elles et les força à se rouvrir.

- Je rentre aussi, déclara Jane en venant s'appuyer sur un des murs.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, se contentant de tenir fermement son sac à main en regardant défiler les étages. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle sortit d'un pas pressé et se dirigea vers sa voiture alors que Jane marchait vers la sienne à l'autre bout du parking.

- Lisbon !

Le soir commençait à tomber et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder Jane, elle fut éblouie par les rayons d'un soleil rougeoyant. Elle l'entendit s'approcher en trottinant. Elle plaça sa main en visière et fronça les yeux.

- Je vous éblouis ?

- On va dire ça pour ce soir, répondit-elle sans même essayer de répliquer.

- Je ne vous retiens pas longtemps. Je voulais simplement vous dire que si… vous avez besoin d'une présence, je suis là.

- D'une présence ?

- D'une présence bienfaitrice.

- Vous ne parlez pas de vous, là ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Bien envoyé. J'ai juste le sentiment que vous aurez des difficultés à ouvrir cette enveloppe alors… bref, vous m'avez compris.

Jane attendit que la jeune femme lui réponde un simple oui ou acquiesce, mais elle le contempla sans aucune réaction. Il changea de jambe d'appui, hésitant quand à la conduite à tenir, puis il vit la fossette de sa joue disparaître et son visage se voiler de tristesse.

- Montez, soupira finalement Lisbon en déverrouillant sa voiture.

Etonné et ravi, mais malgré tout très concerné, Jane prit la place côté passager sans une once d'hésitation.

-o-o-o-

- Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda Lisbon après avoir invité Jane à entrer chez elle.

Elle enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans lâcher son sac à main.

- Non, merci. Je ne suis pas là pour vider vos meubles.

Elle avala sa salive et baissa son regard vers son sac, qui contenait les plus profondes attaches de son passé.

- Bien, dit-il d'un ton fataliste. Allons-y alors.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé sous les yeux quelque peu attendris de Jane et sortit de son sac les deux lettres et le CD. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux la lettre de son frère puis prit d'une main tremblante la petite enveloppe. Elle fixa l'ouverture et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

- C'est marrant… J'ai tellement changé depuis la mort de ma mère que je ne suis même pas sûre de me reconnaître dans sa lettre.

- Dites-vous qu'au pire des cas, vous reconnaitrez l'enfant que vous étiez.

Son sourire disparut et elle décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre.

- Ouvrez-la.

- Pour quoi faire ? Hésita-t-elle soudain. Remuer mon passé ? Quel intérêt… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais déjà écouter le CD et je l'ouvrirai après.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, Lisbon, déclara Jane. Vous repoussez, c'est tout.

- Je vous emmerde.

La colère avait finalement prit le dessus sur l'appréhension et maintenant, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Jane était dans sa maison. Jane esquissa un sourire et recula de quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, lui dit Lisbon en guise d'excuse cachée.

- Si vous voulez me mettre dehors, vous pouvez. Mais vous m'avez fait venir pour que je vous aide alors décidez-vous.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de l'ouvrir.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du consultant.

- Savoir ce que votre mère pensait de vous, répondit-il d'un air enjoué. Savoir ce qu'elle avait d'important à vous dire qu'elle n'a jamais pu vous dire.

- Je déteste pleurer.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire. On peut rendre cette lecture tout à fait agréable.

- « On » ?

- Asseyez-vous.

Lisbon soupira et se rassit sur son canapé, rapidement accompagné par Jane. Il lui remit la lettre dans les mains et attendit.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans, comprit Lisbon. Vous ne pourrez pas rendre cette lecture agréable…

- Vous avez raison, avoua le consultant. J'essaie juste de vous persuader de l'ouvrir parce qu'une fois que ce sera fait, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. Mais ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part. En réalité, vous allez l'ouvrir, la lire et pleurer. Et je ne pourrai rien faire. Je serai là, c'est tout.

Il pu lire sur le visage de Lisbon la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'entendre dire que tout ne dépendait que d'elle. Mais c'était la vérité et cela ne servait à rien de la lui cacher.

- Allez, ouvrez-la et lisez.

- Et si ce n'était pas ma mère qui l'avait écrite ?

- Excellente remarque ! Ouvrez-la, vous reconnaitrez son écriture.

Lisbon prit une inspiration et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle dépliait enfin la lettre. C'était une feuille de taille standard pliée en quatre mais la couleur était un peu jaunie par le temps.

- Non, lisez-la, vous.

Elle tendit la feuille à Jane. Confus, celui-ci prit le papier mais la dévisagea.

- Vous voulez que je lise la lettre que…

- Oui, le coupa Lisbon.

Jane saisit des deux mains la feuille qu'il prit soin d'aplatir.

- « _Ma petite Teresa,_ _Sûrement grande à l'heure qu'il est. » _Hou là, première erreur, déclara Jane dans un sourire.

- Arrêtez de faire des blagues, je suis censée pleurer.

- Ah oui, pardon, je continue. _« Je ne sais pas si tu es ou sera mère un jour, mais quand je te vois t'occuper de tes petits frères, je me dis que tu seras parfaite. D'ici que vous soyez tous adultes, ils t'en auront fait sans doute voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais tu es la fille la plus forte que j'ai jamais connue. »_

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Forte, forte… faut le dire vite…

- Oh, la ferme.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Lisbon alors qu'elle se redressait en essuyant ses yeux.

_- « Alors quoiqu'il arrive,_ poursuivit Jane,_ je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras mieux qu'eux et que tu les épauleras toujours. Je vois chaque jour dans tes yeux à quel point tu les aimes et ça m'émeut à chaque fois. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais eux aussi t'aiment plus que tout. » _Je ne peux pas le croire, elle va réussir à me faire pleurer si ça continue…

Il entendit la jeune femme rire à côté de lui.

- _« Je vois souvent en toi le côté garçon que j'aurais voulu avoir pour me battre contre les obstacles de la vie et je crois que c'est de ça dont je suis le plus fière. Ton père dit parfois de toi que tu es un boulet de canon. Rien ne t'arrête, rien ne t'arrêtera jamais. Je le pense aussi. La seule chose qui risque de t'arrêter, c'est l'amour. Méfie-toi, ma puce. » _Oh non, gémit Jane en tapant un pied par terre comme un enfant colérique. Tout le mal que je me donne pour que vous ayez de nouveau confiance en les hommes vient d'être anéanti…

Deux ou trois larmes dévalaient ses joues mais Lisbon le regarda tout de même en souriant.

- C'est vous qui m'avez dit d'ouvrir la lettre…

- Un point pour vous. Ah non, attendez, ça s'arrange ! _« Méfie-toi mais sache repérer le bon. En général, c'est celui qui s'intéresse à tout ce que tu fais, même quand tu es simplement en train de boire un café. Ça aussi je le devine, tu seras une grande buveuse de café. Le café te mettra sur les nerfs et tu te noieras dans le travail. »_

Jane releva la tête et regarda le plafond d'un air intrigué.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Lisbon en levant à son tour la tête.

- Je vais finir par croire que les morts peuvent vraiment nous voir.

- Pfff… Lisez au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

- Attention, il va vous falloir des mouchoirs.

- J'ai votre chemise.

- Vu comme ça, évidemment... _« N'oublies pas de regarder tout ce que la vie peut t'offrir et laisse aux autres une chance de te prouver que tu comptes pour eux. J'imagine qu'au moment où tu liras cette lettre, tu compteras pour beaucoup de personnes. S'il y a quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir une totale confiance chez les Lisbon, c'est bien toi, Teresa. Je t'aime tellement que je n'ai ni assez de mots, ni assez de larmes pour te le dire. »_

Cette fois-ci, Jane ne trouva rien à dire pour éviter un sanglot à la jeune femme. Il l'entendit renifler à côté de lui et il sortit de sa poche un paquet de mouchoirs en papier qu'il lui tendit.

- Laissez-moi-en un, la lettre n'est pas tout à fait terminée et je crois qu'il va m'en falloir un pour la fin…

Finalement, cette phrase arracha quand même un sourire à Lisbon.

- _« J'espère pouvoir encore partager des moments comme ceux que l'on partageait lorsque ton père et tes frères étaient de sortie. « Just the two of us. » Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, maman. »_

La jeune femme se moucha et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers sa cuisine. Inquiet mais soucieux à l'idée qu'elle ait besoin d'être seule, Jane ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendit un temps qui lui sembla interminable puis fut soulagé lorsqu'il distingua le bruit de la chasse d'eau. Il prit le CD et trouva la chaîne hi-fi de Lisbon, dans laquelle il l'inséra.

La musique débuta alors que Lisbon entrait dans le salon, les yeux un peu rougis. Elle sourit en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je viens juste de me calmer…

- Je vais chanter, vous allez voir, ça va être drôle, déclara Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit alors que Jane prenait la télécommande de la télévision en guise de micro. Il se mit à chanter le début de la chanson et marchant vers Lisbon.

_I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And the beauty of it all  
Is when the sun comes shining through_

_(__Je vois les gouttes de pluie tomber comme des petits cristaux_  
_Et tu vois la beauté de tout ça_  
_C'est quand le soleil vient briller à travers)_

- Après, je ne sais plus les paroles, déclara-t-il en reposant la télécommande.

Lisbon reprit la suite naturellement, se plongeant dans un souvenir heureux qui ne lui donna pas du tout l'envie de pleurer, mais plutôt l'envie de sourire.

_To make those rainbows in my mind  
When I think of you some time  
And I want to spend some time with you_

_(Pour faire ces arc-en-ciel dans mon esprit_  
_Lorsque parfois je pense à toi_  
_Je veux passer du temps avec toi)_

_- Evidemment, vous la connaissez par _cœur_…_

_- Je l'ai chanté des centaines de fois, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules._

_- C'est une belle chanson._

_- Oui._

__

Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I

_(Rien que nous deux_  
_Nous pouvons le faire si nous essayons_  
_Rien que nous deux_  
_Rien que nous deux_  
_Construisant des châteaux dans le ciel_  
_Rien que nous deux_  
_Toi et moi)_

_Lisbon traîna un peu les pieds jusqu'au canapé et elle reprit la position qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Jane, elle vit qu'il la regardait en souriant._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je peux revenir m'asseoir à côté de vous ?_

_- A moins que vous ne préfériez le sol…_

__

We look for love, no time for tears  
Wasted waters all that is  
And it don't make no flowers grow

_(__Nous cherchons l'amour, pas de temps à perdre pour des larmes_  
_De l'eau gâchée voila tout ce qu'elles sont_  
_Et elles ne font pousser aucune fleur)_

Jane s'assit à côté d'elle alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes sous ses fesses pour prendre une position plus détendue.

- Vous entendez ? Bill dit que les larmes ne servent à rien.

- Bill dit qu'on peut construire des châteaux dans le ciel, Jane…

- Ce n'est pas faux.

_Good things might come to those who wait  
Not to those who wait too late  
We got to go for all we know_

_(__Les bonnes choses arrivent à ceux qui les ont attendu_  
_Pas à ceux qui ont attendu trop longtemps_  
_Il faut y aller, c'est tout ce que nous savons)___

Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us

_(Rien que nous deux_  
_Nous pouvons le faire si nous essayons_  
_Rien que nous deux)_

_Jane se remit à chanter au milieu du refrain, d'une voix plus juste et plus douce que la première fois, lorsqu'il avait voulu amuser Lisbon._

_  
Just the two of us  
Building them' castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I_

_(Rien que nous deux_  
_Construisant des châteaux dans le ciel_  
_Rien que nous deux_  
_Toi et moi)_

_- Vous faisiez l'imbécile tout à l'heure mais vous chantez bien en réalité._

_- J'essayais de vous faire sourire et ça a marché, déclara Jane d'un air triomphant._

__

I hear the crystal raindrops fall  
On the window down the hall  
And it becomes the morning dew

_(J'ai entendu les gouttes de pluie tomber comme de petits cristaux_  
_Sur la vitre du salon_  
_Et ça devient la rosée du matin)_

- Ah je crois que je me souviens des paroles à partir de là, ajouta-t-il en se concentrant pour chanter.

_And darling, when the morning comes  
And I see the morning sun_

_(Chérie, quand le matin arrive_  
_Et que je vois le soleil matinal)_

Il se tourna vers Lisbon et lui fit les yeux doux et un sourire plus que charmeur.

_I want to be the one with you_

_(Je veux être le seul avec toi)_

_Lisbon esquissa un sourire timide puis se mit à rire._

_- C'est comme ça que vous emballez les femmes ?_

_- Ça marche ?_

_- Avec moi ? Certainement pas._

_- Menteuse._

__

Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us

_(Rien que nous deux_  
_Nous pouvons le faire si nous essayons_  
_Rien que nous deux)_

_- Vous essayez de me séduire sur une chanson que j'écoutais avec ma défunte mère ?_

_- Votre défunte mère qui vous encourage à trouver l'amour._

_Toujours souriante, Lisbon envoya à Jane un regard de reproches qui eut juste le mérite d'agrandir le sourire du consultant. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Jane s'était rapproché d'elle._

_Just the two of us  
Building big castles way up high  
Just the two of us  
__(Rien que nous deux_  
_Construisant de très grands et hauts châteaux_  
_Rien que nous deux)_

_- Je rêve ou vous insistez ? demanda Lisbon d'une voix un peu hachée par l'émotion._

_Elle voulut se redresser mais le regard bleu de l'homme en face d'elle semblait la clouer au canapé. Et lui couper la parole._

_- Vous ne rêvez pas…_

_You and I  
_  
_(Toi et moi)_

Elle ne sut pas comment ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes mais c'était doux et rassurant. Et c'était Jane, alors tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment très bien.

_Just the two of us  
Just the just the just the two of us._


	100. Bonus : Une seconde de trop

**Voici la dernière histoire. Mais probablement pas ma dernière apparition sur ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Et merci infiniment.**

**100. Bonus : Une seconde de trop**

- On va boire un verre avec Rigsby et Van Pelt et on aimerait que vous vous joigniez à nous.

Assis en face de Lisbon, Cho parlait au nom de l'équipe. La jeune femme jeta un œil à l'extérieur et elle aperçu ses deux autres subordonnés lui sourire en attendant que Cho et elle les rejoignent.

- C'est vraiment gentil, Cho, mais j'ai beaucoup de paperasse et je n'ai pas envie d'être obligée de venir à l'aube demain pour finir ça. Mais une autre fois, avec plaisir.

Allongé sur le canapé de Lisbon, les yeux fermés, Jane retint un sourire. Il entendit son collègue saluer sa supérieure et quitter le bureau, puis Lisbon soupira. Lentement, il se redressa comme s'il sortait d'une longue transe et se mit en position assise, jetant un œil furtif à la jeune femme. Celle-ci devina son regard sans même le voir.

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle en tournant une feuille du dossier et en signant en bas de la page.

- Quoi, « quoi » ?

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites.

- Et qu'est-ce que je me dis ? L'interrogea Jane alors qu'un début de sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il aimait la voir essayer de deviner des choses sur lui et tomber souvent à côté.

- Vous vous dites que j'aurais du accepter.

Il se leva, inspira profondément et expira, ne confirmant ni ne niant les faits.

- J'ai du boulot, déclara Lisbon.

- Je sais, je comprends.

Elle releva les yeux vers le consultant en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre qu'il soit sérieux.

- Vous comprenez ?

- Mm. J'ai juste un peu de peine pour Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt… Ils se faisaient vraiment une joie de passer une soirée avec vous lorsqu'ils en discutaient dans la cuisine tout à l'heure alors ils doivent être relativement déçus mais… Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas de travail.

Ses lèvres serrées s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle imaginait l'enthousiasme de ses subordonnés, à l'idée de la voir les accompagner, redescendre brutalement suite à son refus.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent, ajouta Jane, ils vous respectent suffisamment pour ne pas vous en vouloir, ne vous en faites pas.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais il était trop tard, la jeune femme sentait déjà la culpabilité la ronger et elle reconsidérait la proposition sans le faire voir. En voyant son air pensif, le consultant se félicita. Son plan semblait fonctionner à merveille.

- Vous y allez à cette soirée, vous ? S'informa Lisbon.

- Au départ je ne voulais pas trop mais je ne vais pas leur faire faux bond, moi aussi.

- Je ne leur fais pas faux bond !

- Non, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Jane en sachant très bien que d'avoir utilisé cette expression augmentait la culpabilité de sa supérieure. Disons que si je n'y vais pas, ils vont encore se retrouver que tous les trois alors… Enfin, oui, j'y vais.

- Ah… D'accord.

La jeune femme se replongea dans son travail et le consultant se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

- Bon courage, Lisbon, et dormez bien.

- Merci, Jane. Passez une bonne soirée et… buvez à ma santé, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Ce sera fait.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Alors ? S'impatienta Van Pelt alors que Jane rejoignait ses collègues.

- On passe devant son bureau en plaisantant pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur et c'est dans la poche. Grace, n'hésite pas à la regarder d'un air compatissant. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Allons-y ! S'enthousiasma Rigsby.

Cho regarda Jane fixement, puis un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur ses lèvres. Jane le lui rendit en sachant très bien que celui qui avait suggérer d'inviter Lisbon à cette sortie n'était autre que l'asiatique.

Lisbon releva soudain la tête en voyant passer son équipe devant son bureau. Elle les vit rire puis Van Pelt se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement, un peu gêné. Elle sourit à son tour et leur fit un signe de la main, puis elle se repencha sur le dossier. Soudain, elle entendit Jane et Rigsby éclater de rire et cela lui donna le sourire bien qu'elle soit seule.

- Et puis merde, marmonna-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Elle attrapa son sac à main et faillit faire tomber sa chaise alors qu'elle prenait sa veste. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur sans prendre la peine de passer par le menu, appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de bureau et saisit ses clefs en trottinant jusqu'à sa porte. Elle sortit de son bureau en refermant soigneusement derrière elle et se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

- Attendez- moi !

Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, Jane et Cho échangèrent un sourire en entendant le cri venant du couloir.

- Attendez-moi !

L'air un peu agité et avec seulement une manche de sa veste enfilée, Lisbon surgit du coin du couloir.

- Patron ? fit semblant de s'étonner Van Pelt.

- J'ai changé d'avis, déclara Lisbon en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Je peux toujours venir ?

- Oui, oui, évidemment.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Dans un bar, répondit Rigsby. Il y a un karaoké et une piste de danse, c'est Grace qui a eu l'idée.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise idée, rétorqua Van Pelt.

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est une très bonne idée.

- Oui, Lisbon nous chantera une chanson, déclara Jane en souriant.

- Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus, répondit celle-ci, soudain enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la soirée avec des amis.

Elle regarda Cho et ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il retenait son sourire, puis elle se tourna vers Jane qui en arborait un immense. Elle eut la bizarre impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais les plaisanteries reprirent de plus belle et elle en oublia ce sentiment.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Un jeune homme venait de terminer de chanter et Van Pelt montait sur scène avec une amie qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le bar, toutes deux prêtes à chanter une chanson qu'elles avaient mit un temps fou à choisir.

Appuyée contre le dossier du tabouret et un sourire collé aux lèvres, Lisbon regardait la scène en se détendant réellement. Jane jeta un œil sur elle et échangea un regard amusé avec Cho. Leur plan s'était déroulé à la perfection. La jeune femme porta à ses lèvres son cocktail dont elle but plusieurs gorgées, puis elle détourna enfin les yeux de la scène pour regarder ses collègues.

- Eh bien, Jane, vous ne dansez pas ? S'informa-t-elle.

- Et vous, vous ne chantez pas ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je danse si vous chantez, proposa Jane.

- Ah non, je ne chanterai pas.

- Alors je danse si vous dansez.

Lisbon sembla réfléchir, puis elle avala une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Marché conclu, dit-elle finalement. Mais on peut choisir sur quelle chanson on danse.

- Je danse sur la chanson de Van Pelt, ce sera fait, déclara Jane en se levant.

Cho le regarda d'un air amusé et intrigué à la fois. Contrairement à Lisbon, Jane avait entendu ce qu'avait choisi sa collègue et l'asiatique ne voyait pas comment il pourrait danser seul là-dessus.

- T'es sûr de ton choix ? demanda-t-il au consultant.

- C'est la surprise, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elles ont choisit…

Cho le regarda d'un air qui signifiait qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Si son plan était de danser seul sur une musique où l'on danse à deux, alors il allait être ridicule. A moins que…

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant Jane se glisser sur la piste de danse et attendre parmi les autres le début de la chanson. Soudain, les notes de « With or without you » se répandirent dans le bar et elle vit le visage de Jane se décomposer. Pas de chance. Le consultant se rapprocha de la table avec un air embêté.

- Je ne vais pas danser là-dessus…

- Trop tard ! s'exclama Lisbon en riant.

- Lisbon, vous n'allez pas me laisser danser seul là-dessus, c'est humiliant… Vous dansez avec moi ?

Cho esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il comprit où Jane voulait en venir. Il se tourna vers sa supérieure dont le sourire avait totalement disparu.

- Non, débrouillez-vous, déclara-t-elle.

- Lisbon, s'il vous plait…

La voix de Van Pelt se fit soudain entendre alors qu'elle commençait à chanter. Jane soupira en secouant la tête puis se dirigea d'un air penaud vers la piste de danse.

- Vous allez réellement le laisser seul ? S'inquiéta Cho en espérant que cette petite phrase allait suffire pour venir en aide à Jane.

Il vit la jeune femme soupirer puis elle se leva en grimaçant, se dirigeant alors vers la piste de danse. Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Jane et celui-ci se retourna vers elle en faisant apparaître un grand sourire de soulagement.

- Oh… J'ai bien cru que vous alliez me laisser tomber.

De sa main droite, il prit la main gauche de Lisbon et il passa son autre bras dans son dos, la laissant passer le sien derrière sa nuque.

- Vous pourrez remercier Cho, marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est bien que vous soyez venue.

Sentant le souffle du consultant lui chatouiller l'oreille, Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Si j'avais su que ça finirait avec un slow dans vos bras, je serais restée au bureau.

Elle sentit que Jane riait et s'attendit à une réplique piquante mais au lieu de ça, la main du consultant la rapprocha de lui. Elle retint son souffle quelques secondes et ils dansèrent sans parler pendant une petite minute, puis comme si la situation devenait trop intime pour la jeune femme, elle reprit la parole.

- Van Pelt a un joli grain de voix, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'est vrai.

Alors que les deux femmes entamaient le deuxième couplet, Jane serra un peu plus la main de Lisbon et la rapprocha de son cou comme s'il voulait qu'elle l'entoure de ses bras. La jeune femme se concentra pour essayer de retrouver un rythme de respiration régulier mais elle sentit que Jane caressait sa main avec son index et son majeure, et elle ferma les yeux en espérant que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, elle réaliserait que cette situation n'avait jamais existé.

Elle avait déjà dansé un slow avec Jane et elle gardait le souvenir d'une danse relaxante et douce, contrairement à celle-ci qui était plutôt tendre et très romantique. Elle sentit que le consultant abandonnait sa main sur son épaule pour glisser la sienne dans son dos, geste qui fit décrocher son cœur. Comme elle n'avait guère le choix, elle joignit ses deux mains dans son cou et se laissa bercer dans l'espoir que jamais la musique ne s'arrêterait pour les laisser gêné l'un en face de l'autre. Elle entendait les dernières notes du slow et sentait ses joues s'embraser à l'idée de regarder Jane dans les yeux après un tel moment de tendresse.

Van Pelt et son amie avait terminé de chanter mais la partie instrumentale de la musique n'était pas finie, si bien que les gens continuaient de danser. L'organisateur du karaoké prit alors la parole.

- Et pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas se quitter, nous avons Eliane qui enchaîne avec « You are not alone » du roi de la pop ! C'est partit !

Elle avait accepté de danser sur une chanson en échange de quoi Jane devait danser sur une autre chanson, c'était le deal. Et maintenant, elle sentait les cheveux du consultant lui chatouiller le dessus de la main et elle cherchait le courage de la retirer de son cou pour s'éloigner de lui. Toute tentative d'éloignement fut réduite à néant lorsqu'il murmura dans son oreille :

- Vous pourriez peut-être choisir cette chanson pour votre danse…

Elle ne répondit pas parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle ne se détacha pas de lui pour autant. A peine les notes de « With or without you » se terminèrent que déjà celles de « You are not alone » retentirent. Elle venait d'échapper à la fin de la chanson qu'elle redoutait tant mais elle savait que ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter.

Elle commençait à sentir la chaleur du corps de Jane à travers le léger tissu de leurs chemises et elle tressaillait à chaque geste qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une caresse. Ses jambes frôlaient celles du consultant et à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression que Jane la serrait un peu plus contre lui, elle fermait les yeux en priant pour que ce soit un rêve qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'ils dansaient loin de la table où ils étaient installés et qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe ne pouvait les voir. Elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas mais elle su que ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils étaient hors de vue. En effet, si Jane avait osé être si proche d'elle, c'était bien parce que personne ne le voyait et ne pourrait lui faire de commentaire sur son étrange comportement.

- Peut-être que les gens pourraient chanter des slows jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Elle avait entendu la phrase mais elle mit un certain temps pour la comprendre. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit il ne voulait pas la lâcher par peur du moment de gêne qui suivrait, soit il ne voulait pas la lâcher parce qu'il se sentait bien avec elle au creux de ses bras. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et rien que d'y penser, elle sentit des frissons de chaleur lui traverser le dos.

- Il nous reste quand même quelques méchants à attraper, murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

Les mains de Jane, maintenant posées sur ses hanches, la rapprochèrent encore un peu plus de lui. Elle ne pensait même pas que ce soit possible et elle inspira et expira calmement pour évacuer un maximum des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse la situation avant que la chanson ne se termine, elle en avait besoin.

- Ces deux slows étaient très agréables, Jane, mais ne vous avisez pas d'en faire allusion plus tard.

Elle avait dit cela avec un air à la fois amusé et gêné, de façon à lui montrer qu'elle ne regrettait pas mais que ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire et qu'il fallait considérer cet instant comme irréel.

- Ce moment n'a pas existé, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, vous comprenez vite.

- Alors quitte à ce qu'il soit inexistant, on peut en faire ce qu'on en veut ?

La jeune femme sentit que Jane reculait son visage pour pouvoir la regarder et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, rester cachée dans son cou et sentir le col de sa chemise lui chatouiller la joue jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur son épaule bien qu'elle sente son regard se poser sur elle.

- Je peux vous embrasser ?

Cette fois-ci, son cœur avait réellement lâché. Elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et fixait maintenant le premier bouton de la chemise de Jane, qui enleva sa main de sa hanche pour glisser une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. C'était trop d'un coup. Tous ces gestes affectueux, cette voix douce, cette tendresse… Elle se faisait ensevelir sous une avalanche d'actes et de sentiments inappropriés sans même chercher à garder la tête au-dehors.

- Je ne vais pas considérer votre absence de réponse comme un oui, ce serait mal venu. Mais sachant que ce moment n'existe pas et que la chanson touche à sa fin, vous devriez vous décider rapidement. Vous devriez dire oui…

A quoi bon se battre contre quelque chose d'inexistant ? Qui refuserait un baiser et un peu de tendresse dans un monde irréel ?

- Faites vite, c'est bientôt la fin, chuchota Lisbon alors que se mains commençaient à trembler.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et ne leva pas une fois les yeux vers les siens pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle vit juste un léger sourire sur sa bouche puis son cœur fit une chute libre au moment où ses lèvres humides se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle n'entendait plus la voix de la femme qui chantait, elle distinguait juste leur respiration saccadée et les battements de son propre cœur qui résonnaient dans sa tête. L'échange dura moins d'une minute mais elle eut l'impression de courir un marathon. Le besoin d'avoir un maximum de sensations en si peu de temps la poussa à participer sans retenue et quand ils se séparèrent, Jane fondit de nouveau sur elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser. Elle le trouva encore plus tendre que celui d'avant, encore plus chargé de désir, encore plus interdit.

Elle ne dit rien mais rougit et détourna le regard lorsqu'il prit sa main et embrassa plusieurs fois ses doigts, avant de disparaître dans la foule pour rejoindre la table de ses collègues. Elle se tourna et constata qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser devant les toilettes pour femmes. Etait-ce planifié ? Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Elle se trouva belle, chose extrêmement rare, puis elle se trouva stupide et faible, chose très courante. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses deux mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre en essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour revenir à la table. Elle leva la tête une dernière fois vers son reflet et se trouva un peu trop amoureuse. Chose évidente.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- T'as perdu Lisbon ? demanda Rigsby à Jane alors qu'il revenait s'asseoir.

- Tu connais les femmes, elles voient des toilettes et hop ! elles ont envie d'y aller…

- Pas Lisbon, répliqua Cho.

- Pas Lisbon ? Tu imagines quoi ? Que je l'y ai enfermée ?

- Je me demande simplement ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle veuille aller aux toilettes.

- Trois fois rien, je lui ai dit des choses pas très catholiques à l'oreille pendant qu'on dansait et de fils en aiguilles…

L'air outré de Van Pelt amusa le consultant et il afficha un grand sourire.

- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux pour détourner le sujet, je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Le regard insistant de Cho fit apparaître un air d'hésitation sur le visage de Jane et ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Très bien, déclara Jane. Si tu es si sûr de toi, demande-lui à elle.

Au même instant, Lisbon arriva à la table et s'assit sur la dernière chaise libre. Le silence qui régna l'inquiéta soudain.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Cho pense que je vous ai dit ou fait quelque chose de… pas raisonnable

Intriguée, Lisbon leva un sourcil.

- Vous n'allez jamais aux toilettes dans ce genre d'endroit donc il y a bien une raison qui vous a poussée à y aller, se justifia l'asiatique.

- Oui, Cho, vous avez raison, répondit Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel. Le slow est devenu très sensuel et Jane m'a embrassée.

Cho sourit en même temps que Lisbon et alors qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne croyait aux paroles de leur supérieure, ils se tournèrent vers Jane en pensant le voir rire aussi. N'ayant pas tout de suite compris le jeu de Lisbon, les joues de Jane prirent une teinte rouge et il se mit à sourire un peu trop tard. A une seconde près, personne n'aurait relevé. Mais il avait mit une seconde de trop pour comprendre la tactique de diversion de sa supérieure. Le sourire de Cho disparut.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? demanda-t-il au consultant.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Lisbon dont les joues prirent à leur tour une teinte rosée. Cho alterna entre Jane et Lisbon puis soudain, il s'appuya sur son dossier et secoua la tête.

- Oubliez, c'était pour plaisanter, déclara-t-il.

- Oh non, non, non, marmonna alors Rigsby, ça devient intéressant.

- Rien ne devient intéressant, répliqua Lisbon, paniquée.

- Pourquoi Jane aurait rougit s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de compromettant ? demanda alors Van Pelt.

- Il fait très sombre, Grace, comment aurais-tu pu voir la couleur de mon visage ?

- Tu l'as embrassée ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Non ! Arrêtez avec ça enfin ! S'énerva Lisbon.

- Vous êtes grillés, c'est trop tard, dit alors Cho d'un ton monocorde.

Les sourires de Van Pelt et Rigsby ne pouvaient pas être plus grands et les joues de Lisbon ne pouvaient pas être plus rouges.

- J'suis désolé d'avoir fait rater votre diversion, Lisbon, s'excusa Jane en comprenant que mentir serait vain. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous disiez ça, j'ai…

- Ah ça oui, vous êtes vraiment un idiot, ma parole…, déclara la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jane retint un sourire et pinça les lèvres, attendant d'être assaillis par les remarques des autres, mais rien ne vint.

- D'un autre côté, c'était sûr que ça allait arriver, dit Van Pelt en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Jane éclata de rire en voyant Lisbon s'insurger.

- Je vous plais et vous me plaisez, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, expliqua-t-il.

- Non, vous ne me plaisez pas ! Bon, on peut arrêter de parler de ça ?

La jeune femme regarda ses collègues un par un et constata que rien ne semblait pouvoir leur faire plus plaisir que de savoir qu'elle et Jane s'étaient embrassés.

- Je n'aurais pas du venir… C'est votre faute, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Jane. Vous m'avez fait culpabiliser.

- Oh bien sûr, c'est encore moi qui dois porter le chapeau…

- Oui !

- Attention, après il y a la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, s'amusa Rigsby.

Lisbon posa sur lui ses yeux furibonds puis elle revint vers Jane qui la regardait avec insistance. Non, pire, il la dévorait des yeux. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, je suis votre supérieure !

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Vous m'avez embrassée !

- Mais je vous ai demandé la permission avant !

Coincée, Lisbon jeta des regards furtifs sur ses subordonnées qui riaient en silence, bien trop heureux de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- On a dit qu'on en parlait plus, dit-elle à Jane.

- D'où ma surprise lorsque vous avez abordé le sujet devant l'équipe.

- D'accord, je suis la responsable de tout, c'est ma faute, rétorqua la jeune femme, légèrement irritée. On peut passer à autre chose ?

- Evidemment, juste un petit détail avant : ça ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles de Hightower.

- Elle n'y croirait pas, déclara la jeune rousse.

- J'suis tout à fait d'accord avec Jane, dit Lisbon, vous dites un mot à qui que ce soit et vous êtes tous virés.

- Bien patron, répondirent ses trois subordonnés, le sourire toujours collés aux lèvres.

- Mais…, marmonna Van Pelt, le baiser, c'était comment ?

- Oh, Van pelt ! s'indigna Lisbon.

- Parfait ! Répondit Jane en souriant.

Il vit la colère de sa supérieure disparaître alors qu'elle le dévisageait d'un air embarrassé.

- De mon point de vue, bien sûr, ajouta le consultant.

Toute la tablée se tourna alors vers Lisbon dont le visage devint de plus en plus rouge alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyait contre son tabouret. Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Apportez-moi d'autres cocktails si vous voulez que je parle.

Ses trois collègues se levèrent à l'unisson et se dirigèrent vers le bar en plaisantant, laissant Jane et Lisbon seul à seul. Ils se fixèrent sans parler puis Jane détourna le regard.

- Dites-leur que c'était bien même si vous n'avez pas aimé, je serais humilié dans le cas contraire.

- C'était très bien, Jane. Mais ça ne doit pas se reproduire.

- Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Lisbon leva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire puis Jane ajouta :

- Non, j'plaisante bien sûr…

Il reçu une serviette en papier en pleine tête et éclata de rire. Il savoura jusqu'à la fin de la soirée les regards qu'il échangea avec elle. Mais le baiser n'avait pas été réel, si ? Il avait été bien trop parfait pour être vrai…

**FIN**

_Note_ : _Pour la dernière histoire, je me devais d'inclure l'équipe complète, d'y faire apparaître un baiser et surtout, pour la première fois je crois, faire en sorte que l'équipe comprenne qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose entre Jane et Lisbon. Parce que la plupart du temps, ils ont des doutes mais pas de certitudes. Là, si._

_Et puis bien que l'histoire n'ait rien de spécial en particulier pour la 100__ème__, elle laisse penser qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de fort au sein de l'équipe, qu'elle est soudée plus qu'on ne le pense. _

_Voilà._

_Et puisqu'il faut un 'mot de la fin' : MERCI._


End file.
